collection of my fave twilight saga stories
by Edward222
Summary: all stories are written by other authors! NONE ARE MINE! this is simply a collection of my favorite stories. more chapters to come as i pick more great stories!please let me know if there are any stories you would like to add! **last update: 1/3/10**
1. Chapter 1

by: Helen-Marie

Bella's feet were killing her. It was her forth day in Toronto, evening actually, it was just after 10:00 PM and getting dark. She felt completely drained. She needed to sit down, but the cheap backpacker's hotel she was booked into was filled with over-zealous and over-happy and constantly smiling backpacking tourists with timetables, schedules and itineraries. She refused to be pulled into any sing-along or some other happy vacation pastime the owners of the hotel had planned that evening for their guests. She was tall, 5'10", her dark hair hung half way down her back, she had beautifully expressive green eyes and she weighed about 125 lb, and reasonably happy with how she looked, ok maybe she wasn't a perfect 10, but certainly not a 0 either! Maybe a 9.5! Her makeup was expertly applied. Her hair looked freshly brushed. Her breasts were a magnificent 36D (sometimes C); she was 24 years old and single, unfortunately.

She had left home and everything behind her, her bedsitter, her job and come to Canada on a whim. It had all begun when her girlfriend of two years announced on Bella's 24th birthday, that she was getting engaged. When Caroline admitted she had been two-timing her with a man, Bella's world fell apart. To add insult to injury, she asked Bella to be her bridesmaid.

She had spent the first two days of her stay in Toronto checking out the sights before looking for a job. Seriously looking for a job. The want ads listed hundreds of jobs, however not having a work permit, she discovered, was a serious drawback. She had gone for interviews the whole day. From 7 interviews she had been offered a job as a telemarketer, phone-sex worker, escort, and as a 'trainee' at a massage parlour. None appealed to her.

She spotted a bar, just off Queen St, about 3 streets from her hotel. 'Happiness House' the name appealed to her wry sense of humour, she felt anything but happy, but she stepped into the batwing doors of the bar anyway. She was pleasantly surprised the bar's interior reminded her of the neighbourhood pubs of home. She slid onto a comfy bench seat of the only vacant snug and rolled her head around slowly, she was tired and feeling more than a little out of her depth. She lifted her long dark hair up for a second. She had dressed smartly for job interviews. Her feet were thrust into Bally ankle boots, her short designer black dress displayed her legs well, not to mention her ripe 36D breasts and concave belly, even exhausted, and she made a pretty picture.

Even though the bar was relatively busy, a server made her way over. Bella ordered a beer, on being asked what brand, she replied. "Whatever you drink, I'm new to Canada." Soon a red labelled Molson Export was put in front of her with a tall frosted glass.

From behind her, she became aware of the opening strains of 'Teardrops on my guitar'. It was Bella's all time favourite; she slipped out of the booth, beer in hand, and slid onto a barstool where she could see the singer. The woman, who sat on a slightly raised stage, and was strumming an acoustic guitar while singing, took Bella's breathe away. She had long flowing blonde hair. Her cornflower blue eyes were large and expressive. She had long lashes that made her eyes appear mysterious; eye shadow enhanced their natural beauty. Her eyebrows had been plucked to thin-ish arches. Her cheekbones were high and complimented her eyes. Her face was heart shaped, her nose was straight and slender with narrow nostrils, and her mouth was wide, with sensual lips. She was dressed in black jeans and a tooled leather belt with an oversized oval western buckle and a simple white tee-shirt. Her feet were in a pair of fancy stitched high heeled black western boots that matched her belt; she cradled her guitar and crooned softly, her voice lilted, her eyes straying over the audience as she sang the story of unrequited teenage love.

Bella's attention was taken away from the singer momentarily by the man sitting next to her at the bar. His beer belly hung over his belt as he straddled his barstool, a pair of mismatched and inelegant gold chains and half unbuttoned shirt drew attention to his lack of neck and double chins. "Like another one?" He yelled unnecessarily loudly, over the music, pointing to her beer.

She shook her head, ghosting a grimace that could be mistaken for a smile, before turning her attention back to the singer. The beefcake made the mistake, and draped his fleshy arm around her. She wasn't in the mood to tell him to go sling his hook politely, her retort was a universal "Fuck off, asshole!"

The man dropped his arm so fast you would have thought she had bitten him. "Dyke bitch." He muttered.

Before things could get out of control, the singer, who had spotted the pretty brunette's plight, flicked some switches and trained a spotlight on Bella, before picking up an electric blue Fender Stratocaster and launching into the Hollies' "Long cool woman in a black dress."

A very large bald biker dude ambled up, poked the rejected man's chest none too gently before gesturing his thumb to the door. "You're outta here man! Don't make me throw you out!" He said just loud enough to be heard over the song, taking the man by the shoulder and half leading him to the door. He returned to the far end of the bar, and leaned against the wall, and gave the singer the thumbs up.

The singer winked and finished the raunchy song. "Y'all give me take my breath away." She said to her applauding audience. "Gimme 10 and an Ex, and I begin a new set." She set her Fender gently on a stand and stepped off the stage.

Bella saw the singer was tall, in her high heeled Western boots she looked close to 6' she made her way to the bar, and pushed her way till she was alongside her. "Are you ok?" She asked, making eye contact and smiling. She nodded to the server behind the bar and a red labelled Molson Export was instantly in front of her. She lifted the brown bottle in a half salute before bringing the bottle to her lips and drinking deeply. "Man, that hit the spot." She exclaimed.

Bella watching her swallow the beer like it was water."Yes I'm fine thank you, thank you for sending the bouncer over." It was intoxicating watching her drink, Bella was entranced. She stammered. "Can I buy you another?" She asked as the singer put the empty bottle on the counter.

"Nah let me get you one." She offered, signalling the server again. Pair of Exports were set in front of them. "I'm guessing from your accent you are a long way from home."

Bella nodded. "I arrived here a few days ago." Bella admitted. "I'm Bella, pleased to meet you." She offered holding out her hand.

The singer shook her hand. "Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." She introduced herself, holding Bella's hand and smiling broadly. "Why are you so far from home?"

Maybe it was the beer; maybe it was the attraction she felt, or the sudden dampness seeping into her panties. She launched into her story, ending with. "So here I am, and I think tomorrow I'm becoming a telemarketer, it seems to the lesser of all the evils I've been offered all day."

"Your ex must be nuts! I certainly wouldn't let you go, you are absolutely beautiful, and I love your accent." Rosalie commented, her own accent certainly wasn't Canadian either, Bella discerned, it was a lazy Southern drawl, from below America's Mason-Dixon Line."But that's a man for you." She smiled.

Bella blushed and blurted out. "Her name is Jessica, my ex, I mean." She waited for the curtain to fall behind Rosalie's eyes when she admitted her sexual preference.

Rosalie's wide smile made her blush beetroot red. "Ah, hang about, will ya?" I need to do one more set, we'll have a few more beers after I've finished, will you stay?" She asked.

Bella could only nod, as Rosalie made her way back onto the stage. She picked up, and plugged in the Strat, flicked a few toggles on her mixer board, and launched into a cover of Donovan's 'Bella Juniper'. The rest of the set went by, with Rosalie doing various genres, and interacting with her audience, keeping their attention occasionally mocking them, picking on some individual before finishing the set with a sensual rendition of The Moody Blues', 'Nights in white satin'. "Y'all who are sober enough, drive home safe, the rest of ya, cabs are outside and waiting. Come on back again tomorrow night, we need the money. God bless and good night." She flicked the lights on bright, and the bouncers, led by the big bald biker began shepherding the patrons to the door.

It took about 15 minutes to close the bar. The light was on high, a huge man with an enormous pot belly walked up to her. "Time to go sweetheart, we want to go home to!" He ordered.

The biker ambled over. "She's with Rosalie." He said as Rosalie slipped into the booth with a pair of dewy beers, clutched in her hands. "Thanks Matt." She grinned at him, before turning to the other bouncer. "Check that there are enough cabs out there Dave, we don't want the cops here again saying our patrons are being rowdy."

The huge man semi saluted and wandered in the rough direction of the exit, pushing the last of the stragglers out of the bar with his enormous belly.

Rosalie tilted her head back and lifted the bottle to her lips, and swallowed, until the bottle was empty. She held the empty bottle to the friendly biker. "Can you get me another Matt?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Sure thing Rosalie." He replied moving slowly to the bar, and returning with another for her.

Rosalie took the beer and began sipping. "Bell meet Matt, Matt meet Bell." She introduced.

Bella lifted her hand, which was swallowed by the biker's huge paw. "I'm Bella, pleased to meet you, Matt." She emphasized her full name.

"Likewise I'm sure, Bella." He answered respecting her full name, his tone and demeanour far different from his projected image of a biker, his voice was well modulated and accent hinting that he was far from the lout he appeared to be.

"Matt. Have you seen Alice?" Rosalie asked once the introductions were complete.

"I saw her last during your second set, just before Bella had trouble with that idiot." Matt answered, pointing towards Bella and winking.

Just then another woman walked towards the booth, Jenifer estimated her to be in her to mid 20's. Her long short black hair was casually swept back, and short enough to almost touch the dangling silver earrings she wore. She was really short, a little over 5' Bella guessed. Her eyes were honey-coloured, with a cute turned up nose, her lips wide and sexy, her breasts, beneath a thin silvery blouse that matched her silver belt, were generous and proud, her designer jeans, showed her figure off extremely well. When she drew nearer Bella noticed that her large eyes were green and flecked with gold and her skin unblemished and unadorned by any cosmetics. She bent forward and kissed Rosalie, before turning to Matt. "Hey Matto! Good work tonight bud." She patted his enormous shoulders, before slipping alongside Rosalie, and taking the beer out of the singer's hand. "'Nuff for you Rosie!" She said before sipping from the bottle. "Who's this?" she asked.

Rosalie made the introductions. "Alice, meet Bella," she used Bella's whole name, not shortening it to Bell.

Bella put the bottle down in front of her, held out her hand, noticing that both Rosalie and Alice wore identical Celtic wedding rings. Alice put the beer she was drinking down, out of Rosalie's reach. They shook hands. She also noticed that after shaking hands, Alice and Rosalie held hands. If silence could be deafening, the silence that followed Bella and Alice shaking hands, was roaring. Bella blushed profusely. Her panties began to moisten.

Rosalie lifted Alice's hand to her lips. "Bella needs a job, or tomorrow she starts hooking." She said. "I was thinking she could work here. We need more servers, since we fired Helen and Debbie."

Alice stared at Bella for a few seconds. "Ever waitressed before?" She asked.

"A little when I need cash at University. I'm a secretary, I've spent the last two days going for job interviews, but as I've discovered, if you want to work here, you need a work permit. I'm such an idiot." Bella admitted.

Alice chuckled. "The job pays $10.00 an hour, you start at 6:00PM and finish at 2:00AM on Saturdays and Sundays you might work afternoons which means you get the next shift off, we're closed Mondays. There's a communal tip jar, any tips given to you personally you keep, the rest you put in the jar. The doormen and kitchen staff share 20% the rest is shared out among you girls. There's no drinking on the job, no sex with the patrons, during working hours or on the property. Can you start tomorrow?" Alice, all business, asked.

All Bella could do is nod and stammer. "Thank you, yes, of course, tomorrow? I'll be here at 6:00, thank you." She sat stunned, before asking. "What do I need to wear?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable in, most of the girls are in jeans and sneakers with T's. We don't have bar T's yet, we've only been open a few weeks.

Matt made a gesture, and stated. "Everyone has gone, outside. I'm outta here, all the doormen can go." He walked sedately to the bar and pulled on a set of biker's colours. "See you girls tomorrow evening, at about 8:00." He said as he walked out the door, it clicked, locking itself as the huge biker left the bar.

"Hells Angels?" Bella asked, nervously.

Rosalie pointed to a big sign above the main doors. "NO COLOURS NO ATTITUDE". He just works for us; we have no affiliation with any club. "On the other hand it certainly helps having someone with his reputation working here."

A pretty server came with a big ledger, and put it in front of Alice."Cashed up, all correct, there's $926.00 in tips, that's, $133.00 per server and $185.00 for the 3 doormen."

"Awesome Savannah, see ya tomorrow, oh yeah, meet Bella, she starts tomorrow, she'll be behind the bar with you and Julie."

Savannah nodded and shook hands. "See you all tomorrow." She said as she left.

The three women sat in comfortable silence, with Alice and Bella sipping their beers."Where are you staying, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um the Backpacker's Inn. It's cheap and clean, it was recommended to me when I bought my ticket." Bella answered.

"Oh Lord, George and Sylvia, do they still have sing-alongs?" Rosalie asked.

Bella grinned ruefully. "That's the reason I'm not there tonight, but I should get going, it's almost 2:30, and its quiet a walk."

"You can't walk there this time of night, you may as well stay here, and we've got a spare room." Alice suggested while standing and leading the way to the back of the bar and up some stairs.

The space upstairs from the bar still smelled of new paint, and was obviously the couple's home. The stairs led to a large parlour type sitting room, one wall was dominated by guitars. There were electrics and acoustics, different makes and styles, and a beautiful silver Dobro, obviously an original, next to a set of empty clips, and the outline of a Fender Stratocaster.

Alice opened a door. "There ya go, Bella, sweet dreams."

Rosalie and Alice walked hand in hand through another door, leaving Bella alone in the bedroom. The room itself was large, with a double bed and still new furniture. She sat on the bed, bouncing up and down testing the mattress. She stood long enough to pull the bally boots off and slip out of the expensive black Chanel. She unclipped her bra, and felt the cool air caress her breasts, bliss, after being confined all day, she pulled off her panties and left them in a ball with her bra on the floor. She lay back on top of the covers naked.

Instinctively Bella's hand had begun meandering across her body. Lost in reverie and beginnings of lust, she spread her thighs as wide as she could, and lay on her back, head up against the pillows and headboard, her right hand grinding across her moistening pussy lips, her left hand fattening her nipples with feather-light caresses until they became so sensitive, they began to ache, her back arched, quickly she inserted two fingers into her waiting wetness, her thumb bent slightly until it mashed up hard against her clit, there, oh yes just there! With her legs spread out wide, toes dug into the downy softness of the bed under her, she began to hump her hand. Her mind wandered and she began to mutter. "Oh Rosalie fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkk me! Tongue my pussy! Make me cummmmmm............" It didn't take long, her orgasm began with telltale electric tics along her inner-thighs; her breathing quickened to short gasps as rapture flooded her, in waves of pure physical gratification. Her eyes closed as wave upon wave of sexual release."Rosalie.......of fuck! You are so wonderful......." she groaned.

The door opened. "Hey, are you ok?" Alice asked from the door before approaching the bed watching while Bella lay spread open wide, still stroking herself. Bella's right hand tried to cover her wet gaping pussy, while her left arm covered her breasts. Alice sat on the bed next to her. She bent forward slightly and pulled Bella's arm away from inadequately covering her lush breasts. Her lips brushed Bella's still sensitive nipples. Current flowed from Alice's lips, Bella's nipples surged into rubbery hardness. Alice's mouth was amazingly hot and wet and her lips were soft, Bella's whole breast was sucked into Alice's mouth and her covering hand was brushed away by Rosalie's hand.

Bella felt Alice's palm cover her pussy. Nimble fingers slid easily into the cleft. Alice's hand began slow steady swirls, round and round, pressing hard against Bella's softness. Slender fingers probed her pussy, soon a slow sensual rhythm developed, Bella's breathing shallow and almost hesitant as Alice began to speed up. Bella's breast popped out of Alice's mouth and with deliberate slowness, Alice slid her tongue down until she crouched between Bella's legs. Her mouth was incredibly hot and wet; her soft lips mashed themselves hard against Bella's mons, while her clever fingers delved deeper and faster. Her tongue flicked upward finding Bella's shy clit hard and rigid. She sucked noisily. Bella's hands tangled themselves into Alice's hair. She arched herself so much her body was off the bed. She gripped Alice while humping herself closer and closer to her orgasm. She came with a gush and a primal squeal, her heartbeat loud in her ears. She released her hold on Alice's matted and now wet long blonde hair. And she sank spent onto the bed.

Alice still between Bella's thighs licked and preened her. From the door Rosalie chuckled. "You started without me!" She complained, as she slipped naked onto Bella's bed and caressed Alice's ass, and her hand moved with confidence and familiarity to Alice's pussy. She crowded over Alice, forcing her knees wider from behind, until there was room enough for her face. Alice ground her face involuntarily into Bella's sensitive pussy as Rosalie's wet warm mouth found what they had so urgently sought. It wasn't long before Alice was squirming, her face ground into Bella's pussy, her nose accidently pressing onto Bella's clit. Their orgasms were simultaneous and loud, Alice crumpling in between Bella's legs, her ass high in the air, her thighs still wide and Rosalie licking at her delicately.

For a while there was a contented silence, but it wasn't long before both Alice and Bella began to caress Rosalie. She spread herself open to both. It was Alice, who, with familiar experience snuggled in between Rosalie's widespread legs. Bella slid over until her lips met Rosalie's. They kissed wetly, their tongues dancing. Rosalie's hand cupped Alice's still sensitive pussy from behind, which she squeezed possessively, before spreading the outer lips allowing the cool air into her superheated core. Alice sighed contentedly and with two fingers, she spread Rosalie's labia, gentle fingertips traced tight circles around a stiff little clit. Rosalie sucked her breath and most of Bella's tongue, as without warning, Alice slid her thumb into Rosalie's cunt. To Alice, it felt like wet cloying velvet, she used her thumb like it was a penis; she fished it side to side, in and out, toying and teasing, while her finger continued to circle her aching clit.

Rosalie wanted to cum, she needed to cum, and the pounding in her head reached a fever. Bella reached out and pinched her nipple; torturing and pulling the trapped flesh between thumb and fore finger, bringing Rosalie so close to orgasm. Her pussy felt like it was a volcano, so hot with ripples of pure pleasure beginning deep inside her belly and radiated outwards, each swipe of Alice's fingertips around her clit made her shiver, she began to bite her bottom lip while Bella still kissed and locked their lips wetly. The tickle reached a crescendo; finally the orgasm came like a runaway 18 wheeler, overloaded and smashing everything before it. Rosalie screamed, her body convulsing, every fibre of her being touching heaven. She roughly pushed Alice from between her legs and gripped her hands over Bella's where she pinched her nipples. The aftershocks were just as delicious, she lay on her belly, sated as both her lovers stroked and loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

by: horsechick

It had been seven years since the Volturi came to kill my family

It had been seven years since the Volturi came to kill my family. Seven years since I was the baby on the wolfs' back. A wolf that would have done anything, even run from a fight, to protect me. Now seven, short years later, I'm cuddle to that wolfs' chest my eyes on the "horror" movie we are watching, his deep rumble of a laugh oddly in harmony with my high pitch laugh. Jacob Black put his hand over his eyes as tears leaked from the corners, his face had gone red a while ago from his laughter, as had mine.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm half vampire, half human, and my werewolf boyfriend next imprinted on me when I was a few minutes old. He hadn't left my since that day all those years ago. I just celebrated my seventh birthday a few months ago, and as a present, my parents let me move in with Jacob, although it was weird at first, living with my best friend, the friendship grew into companionship, then love.

Everyone had a bet going of how long I could "hold on" to my virginity. Emmett and Jasper were already out saying I would lose it within the first week, Jasper said month, Mom said the five month, and Alice said the third month. My dad said never. He growled whenever thought about it, while I laughed.

Over the years I had developed and mastered more power than the others thought I could even have. I could read peoples' minds and project my thoughts into them, like I did when I was a baby, only more concentrated. I could shield my mind, thanks to a gene from my mom.

But the one thing that confused everyone was my ability to shape shift. Jacob of course was thrilled and immediately recruited me into his pack, but the others were confused. Carlisle thought it was because my soul mate was a shape-shifter but that was a theory. I was happy with it because now I could run with Jacob on four legs instead of two.

Right now we were laughing at the poorly made horror movie both of us reduced to tears. I managed to control my hysterics and snorts long enough to talk.

"Jacob, do you want anything to drink." I asked through my occasional giggle.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap, still shaking with his chuckles. "No," he gently kissed my nose. "I think I'm okay for now."

I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips then got up and fixed myself a coke. I walked back over to the couch and sat down, looking at the screen which were now rolling the credits. Jacob was quick to relieve me of my drink, taking a long swallow.

"Jake!" I reached for it but he held it out of reach making me lean across him. I put my hands on his broad chest to balance myself, but my chest still accidently pushed against his. Suddenly, both of us were very still. The laughing had stopped along with our breathing.

"Jake?" the question came out as a breathy sigh, and I heard his intake of breath.

"Yea?" his reply was like mine. Breathy.

I had been thinking a lot about this. We were destined to be together and over the last week my dreams, which had started off with innocent kisses in a field, turned into images of naked, panting bodies that moaned and gasped. And each morning after I would wake up to wet underwear and flushed skin. Oh yes, I had been thinking about this a lot.

Would he accept me? Would he try? Yes. He would.

That strengthened me.

"I want to try something."

A confused look settled over his beautiful features. "Like what?"

I smiled. "Just hold still."

I leaned in to kiss him. My lips settled over his, melding perfectly to his. I heard him set the coke down, but I didn't look to see what he was doing with his hands. I didn't have to. Large, hot hands settled on my lower back, pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss and moved my lips against his, which started responding immediately.

My hands trailed up his chest and circled his neck and I put all the love in my heart into the kiss. He broke away and stared at me with bright eager eyes.

"Nessie? Are you sure?"

I just nodded, too eager to feel his lips again. He smiled the brightest smile I think I'd ever seen then pulled me into his arms and carried me into his bedroom. He put me gently on the black silk sheets and stepped back staring at me.

_So beautiful. And she's all mine._

His thoughts caused me to smile. Put beckoned him over with a wriggling finger and he crawled over me, where I quickly pulled him down for a searing kiss. His hands explored me, skimming over my stomach, over my ribs, leaving a white hot trail in their wake, but he stopped right under my breasts. I groaned in impatience. He smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back and ripped my shirt over my head, then attacked my neck with open mouth kisses and nips, moving down to collarbone. My hands ripped at his t-shirt, but I lost patience and ripped it down the middle throwing it across the room. I flipped us over, me now straddling his hips, and went to work on his beautiful chest.

I kissed his throat and skimmed my teeth along his collarbone and he gave a husky moan from underneath me, shifting his hips, which caused his erection to rub against me right where I needed it most. I grounded my hips against his while I took a brown nipple into my mouth. His hands knotted in my hair.

"God," he moaned. "For a half vampire, you have got the hottest mouth."

I chuckled and he arched into my mouth, but then suddenly I was on bottom again, and my sweats had disappeared. He now sat back and looked at me again. A had been hoping for this for the passed few days so I always dress accordingly. My little bra was a deep green and JUST covered my nipples and my matching panties were boy short cut, just the way he liked them, but they rode so low on my hips I might as well not worn any at all. His hands cupped my calves and slowly slid up my legs shifting so his left hand ended cupping me through my panties and I gasped as he moaned.

"Shit Nessie. You're so wet."

"Jacob please." I begged.

My hands which had been clinching the bed sheets reached up to cup his cheek and I showed him an image of us; grinding, panting, gasping, then finally going taunt with our orgasms. I needed that, my body was begging for it. Begging for him.

He gasped and jumped forward to kiss me with a force. He unhooked my bra and it joined his shredded shirt on the floor. While he lolled my nipple between teeth, I, gasping the whole time, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips, and then he kicked them off. Now we were both in our underwear. Mine were, of course first to go. He slid them off, me raising my hips to allow an easier glide, then he cupped me, the heat from his hand making me scream and grip his shoulders. His back bowed and I heard his intake of breath.

_Beautiful._

_Please Jacob. _I pleaded. _I'm so close. Please._

He looked up into my eyes and grinned. He glided down my body, leaving me starring after him, wondering. He cupped my ass and lifted my hips off the bed, seconds before I felt his burning tongue glide through my wet lips. I screamed and clamped my thighs around his head, refusing to let go.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Oh please. Please! Do it again!"

He chuckled darkly. "I'll do more than that."

This time his tongue swirled and probed at me, before slipping inside of me. I arched and bucked under him, withering. I was so close just at the edge when he reached up and pressed my clitoris. I came violently, moaning his name over and over again.

When my climax settled he crawled back up my body and kissed me, I tasted myself on his lips and was suddenly ready to go again. I heard his pleasure of hearing his name fall from my lips in such a way. I smiled and nuzzled his chin. I was caught by surprise when I felt his fingers take his tongues' place. They were hotter than his tongue, which made me wonder how hot his cock would be and I flushed at the thought. He worked me over the edge with his fingers, then licked them clean. I didn't have to look at his back to know it was covered in scratched.

I felt the tip of his penis at my entrance. I looked into his eyes. His perfect black eyes and smiled. He captured my lips in a deep passionate kiss and thrust into me, breaking my barrier and touching the very center of me. The quick pain caught me by surprise, but his now glorious heat warmed me in places I didn't even know were there. He held still while I adjusted to his size. I rolled my hips and his breath hitched and came out a moan. I grinned at this new found power and thrust harder against my loves' hips. Then he looked at me, his eyes burning, and he thrust into me so hard I gasped and pushed against the head board to stay in place. I looked at him and smiled so big my cheeks hard, then he surged back in and my smile was replaced with half hooded eyes and an open gasping mouth. His thrusts grew harder and faster and soon I wasn't able to keep up and then….

"JACOB!!" I screamed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over my body, my muscles clamped onto him and I felt him cum shortly after me, roaring his pleasure. We stayed that way for a while panting and staring at each other, before my Jacob smiled and rolled us over, so I was splayed across his broad, warm chest. I sighed contently and wriggled to get closer, but quickly halted when his penis, which was still inside of me, started coming to life again. I giggled and looked up at him, only to find him looking back at me.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Yes Jacob?"

"Will-will you ma-marry me?" he stuttered across the proposal, which made it even romantic because my Jacob mould never had been able to say it fluently like Daddy, but I wasn't marrying my father.

I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black." I mused. "I like the sound of that."

He breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled me down for a long passionate kiss.

We celebrated for the rest of the night in a way that didn't include Champagne.


	3. Chapter 3

**by: Lipsmacked**

**JAKE... Lustful**

I'd been watching her for weeks, ever since the day her and that douche bag boyfriend of hers, Emmett, moved in next door. When that old guy moved out, my boys and I were just praying a hot chick or three would move into the apartment next door. I got my wish in one way, kind of. Too bad the smoking hot chick who moved in wasn't single. I mean if I could have hand crafted my dream girl, she would have been it. Tall, big tits, nice round ass, great legs. She had great hair too, long and wavy, this interesting deep red color I can honestly say I'd never seen before. Her eyes were an amazing bright green and her mouth, fuck me if the girl didn't have the most luscious looking dick sucking lips.

Her name was Nessie, short for something weird like Renemsee or some shit. On the surface, I bet any guy would have fucked her, but there were other things that just kept drawing me to her. Her voice was intoxicating and she has this laugh that was sexy as hell. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks that added this level of innocence to her already sexy demeanor. I had two chicks in my rotation, Jessica and Lauren, but Nessie put them both to shame. She was just so damn hot.

We had only said hello to each other a handful of times cause it seemed like every time we were both home, so was _he_. But I could hear her, out in front or in the backyard we shared, talking on her phone or washing her car. I just wanted a chance to get next to her. She was clearly into big dudes like me. Her tool boyfriend was pretty diesel and only a little bit shorter than my six feet seven inches, but he got to her first and there was nothing I could do about it. Except beat off a lot, which I did.

I was so pissed when I realized that the guy who was carrying her boxes was not only moving in with her, but he was banging her every night. My bedroom shared a wall with theirs and every now and then I could her sweet moans through the sheet rock. It's sick, I know, but I had to listen. I had to hear the noises she made. It was the closest thing to actually being with her.

From what I knew of him, that Emmett dude and I could have been boys. I could hear him watching the same games through the living room wall. I got his mail by accident once, and we subscribed to same skin mags, but still I hated the motherfucker. He was fucking my dream girl _and_ he was cheating on her.

Every now and then when Nessie was out, this hot blond would show up at their place and she would always leave looking fucked and happy. God I wanted to kick that dude's ass, but I wasn't the type to rat another guy out and I wasn't a home wrecker. So all I could was watch Nessie. And beat it some more.

I had imagined taking her a thousand different ways. On my bed, in my kitchen, in my shower, bent over the couch. My mind had pictured what her body was like under those clothes, her nipples full and hard for me, her soft pussy glistening and wet. My hands gripping her perfect little ass. God, what I would have done to get inside of her.

As my obsession grew, I did consider moving, but I enjoyed catching glimpses of her, on her way to work in the morning or on the weekends when I was busy tuning my bike that didn't need tuning. She always smiled and waved as we passed each other, but nothing more. Until…

I came home from the gym one afternoon and Nessie was sitting on my front steps. She was barefoot, wearing some extremely short green shorts and tight black tank top. She didn't have a bra on.

"Hey," I said approaching her cautiously. I didn't know what to expect from her sudden appearance. She stood once she saw me.

"Hey neighbor. Listen -- Emmett's out of town for the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come by -- for dinner. We haven't really gotten to know each other yet. I figure we should considering we share a wall," she said with bright smile.

"Ah- sure. when?" I wanted to share something else with her, but dinner would have to be enough.

"You free tonight?" she asked.

I had plans with Quil and Embry, but fuck them. "Yeah I'm free."

"Cool, how about 7:30? Gives me time to whip up something yummy for you." I blinked a few times. Her smile had gone from friendly to flirty. She pulled her teeth across the corner of her bottom lip as she waited for my reply.

"Ah—yeah. 7:30 works fine. You want me to bring anything?" _Beside the cock I want to shove in you._

"Nope. Just yourself. See ya at 7:30," she said before slipping back in her front door.

"Okay," I muttered.

I had a lot to consider in the few hours before going over to her place. She had definitely been flirting. At least I was pretty sure she had. Maybe she knew Emmett was cheating on her and she was looking for some pay back. As much as I wanted to be the one to help her with that brand of revenge, I couldn't bring myself to do it. That was just an episode of COPS waiting to happen. I'd fuck her and then I'd want to keep fucking her and then we'd get sloppy and get caught and then I'd have to beat the shit out of her boyfriend and then I'd go to jail.

I realized though, after I'd finished palming myself in the shower that I may have been reading too far into things. Maybe she was just a flirt. She seemed like a pretty confident, no nonsense kind of girl. If she knew Emmett was cheating on her, she'd probably burn his stuff and leave, not cheat on him and stay.

That had to be it. Nessie was just a flirt. She and I were not going to fuck. We were going to have dinner and get to know each other. That was it.

I called Quil and told him that I'd catch him and Embry the next day.

"Dude, you gotta fuck her," Quil insisted.

"Nah, man," I laughed. "I'm really not trying to start shit with her man."

"Well at least try to get a good look at her tits."

"Of course."

I got dressed, throwing on some nice baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. I didn't want to get too spiffed up and show my face over there looking like I was going on a date. We were just neighbors getting to know each other.

I showed up at 7:40 not wanting to seem too eager. When she answered the door I almost turned right back around and went back to my place. The girl was just begging me to bend her over a chair. She had her hair down, waves sweeping over one shoulder. She had taken the time to put on a bra, but her outfit still left little to the imagination. She had changed over to some crazy short jean shorts and a low cut green v-neck. Her cleavage was busting out of her shirt and my dick was fighting me to get out of my pants. I had a difficult few hours ahead of me.

"Right on time," she said, giving me a sexy little smirk.

"Hey." I stepped inside closing the door behind me.

Nessie definitely let Emmett have the run of the joint. It felt like a guys pad for sure. No art on the walls, not frilly decorations. The centerpiece of the apartment seemed to be the huge flat screen TV, with numerous gaming console scattered around it. It looked just like my place.

I followed her into the kitchen where I saw she had two high stools set at the island, two plates filled with chicken parmesan right in front of them. One plate clearly had a bigger helping. I wondered for a second if she knew she had made my favorite meal.

_Of course not. I'm stalking her. Not the other way around._

"Have a seat," she told me, motioning towards a stool.

"This looks great," I smiled at her as she walked towards the fridge. I could see why Emmett kept her around, besides the banging body. From the looks of things she was an amazing cook.

"Thanks. -- Let's see. I have water, Sam Adams, Coke, Vitamin Water. Purple stuff, Sunny D." I laughed when she turned and gave me a big grin.

"Water's fine," I replied.

"Perfect." She walked over to the cabinet and started reaching for cup on a high shelf. I couldn't help myself. I had to stare at her ass. It was so perfect and her shorts were so small. As she reached up a little further the bottom of her cheeks peeked out a bit. I about hurdled the island and took her right then. Instead I settled for some small talk, shifting my dick in my jeans.

"How you guys liking the place?" I asked casually.

"Great. We finally got the old man smell out. Fuck," she murmured the last bit to herself. "Stupid tall Emmett." Her ass shifted with the tiniest little jiggle as she hopped to reach a glass. I stood up, intending to help her, but as I was walking I realized that my body had no intention of help her at all. I was going to fuck the shit of her. But first I did a quick mental inventory.

If this did not go as planned was I willing to find a new place to live? Yes. Was I willing to spend a night in jail? Yes. Was I willing to possibly kick Emmett's ass if this turned ugly? Hell yes.

I walked around the island in the center of the kitchen and right over to her. I reached up and pulled down two glasses.

Then I pressed myself up against her soft body.

She gasped.

_Here it comes,_ I thought. _She's about to freak out and you are about to be officially considered a perv._

But she didn't push me away. Not only did she not push me away, but after she gasped, she moaned a little and pressed her ass into my throbbing hard-on. I took that as a good sign. I brought my hands up and moved her hair to the side, exposing her long neck. She had the most adorable freckles going down her shoulders. I wanted to lick her. Just straight up lick her. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me, but I just couldn't keep my hands to myself.

I leaned down a bit, pressing my lips to her ear, but still kept our bodies pressed together. I whispered, "Nessie, I'm sorry. I just – I've been watching you for a while now. I know you seem very happy with your boyfriend, but---."

"Boyfriend?" She whipped her head around trying to get a good look at me. I moved so she could face me completely. "What boyfriend?"

"Emmett. I thought that Emmett dude was your boyfriend."

Her face was struck with confusion. "Emmett."

"Yeah. The guy you live with, the guy I can hear you -- you know, fucking through that wall." I pointed in the general direction of the bedroom.

"Ew. Gross," she shuddered.

"What?"

"Emmett is _not_ my boyfriend. _He's my brother_."

"What?!" I took step back, leaning against the counter.

"Have you ever seen a tall, leggy blond coming in and out of here?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well _that's_ his girlfriend. Oh sick, you thought him and I –," she made a gagging noise.

"Oh. -- Well shit. I thought he was just cheating on you. You're never here when she shows up."

"Yeah cause they're fucking."

"Hmm. Right."

Her hands came up to her hips and she smirked at me, the sexiest thing. "So you thought I was being cheated on and you weren't going to say anything?'

"No. I mean I was about to try to convince_ you_ to cheat on_ him_. Woulda been a little hypocritical of me, don't you think."

"Come with me." She held out her hand and led me towards the back of the apartment. We stopped in front of two familiar looking doors. In my place, my bedroom was to the right and my spare room to the left.

Nessie threw open the door to the left, the one that shared a wall with my bedroom. "_This_ is Emmett's room. I'm guessing your room is on the other side." I nodded and she continued. "_This_ is why you can hear him fucking THE BLOND, Rosalie, through your wall."

She closed his door and threw open the door to the right. "This is_ my _room." Now this was definitely a chick's room. All shades of purple and white with a large cherry wood canopy bed draped with white curtains. She had stuffed animals on small couch in the corner and purple Macbook on a cherry wood desk.

She took a step closer to me and put her hand on my chest. "I don't know what's on the other side of this wall, but since it's not your room, then you probably can't hear me at night. Moaning. While I touch myself." She took a step closer, our bodies pressing flush together, my dick pressing into her stomach. "It's a pity really cause sometimes, I say_ your_ name."

_Well fuck me._

"I had no idea," I breathed.

"Clearly," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She took a small step back, giving my dick some room to breathe. It was still aching to get inside of her. "Jake, I asked you to come over tonight cause I've been wanting to _fuck_ you," the way she said "Fuck" made my dick twitch. "since we've moved in, but _my brother_, Emmett is always around." I was genuinely starting to like this girl. She was brutally honest and had a foul mouth. We'd get along great.

I took a step closer and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You know, you could have come to my place."

"Yeah, but Em still views me at his baby sister. I wanted to see if you were any good in bed before I tried to make you my man."

"Your man huh? You barely even know me."

"Well," she pulled my shirt up and started in on my belt. "I _know_ you look sexy as hell on that bike. I _know_ you like sports. _I_ like sports. I know you're got something pretty impressive stirring in your pants right now. I know that you've been watching me." She stood on her tip-toes to get closer to my ear. I leaned down, meeting her half way. "And I _know_ you like what you see."

"I like what I've seen so far," I teased.

"Well I think that maybe I should show you more." _I think_ I was falling in love with this girl. Her hands went to the button on her shorts as she walked backwards into her bedroom. The look in her eye told me to follow. I stalked after her, kicking her bedroom door shut with my foot.

Just before I reached her, Nessie made me to stop. Her body language told me she wanted me to watch her undress, get a good look before she let me plow into her. It was a fair request. I didn't know how focused my vision would be when I was finally balls deep in her sweetness.

I took a step back and folded my arms across my chest. She slowly pulled down the zipper on her shorts. Before she bent down to remove the microscopic piece of denim, I caught a glimpse of green lace. She stepped out of the shorts and tossed them across the room. Her hands immediately went to the bottom her shirt. I watched her every curve as she heaved the cotton top over head. When it was free, her hair draped back over her shoulders. She wore a matching green, lace bra. I could see the faint out line of her pink nipples through the nearly sheer fabric. Her body was better than I had imagined. I had to get inside her.

"Fuck me," I muttered.

"That's the plan," she whispered. "You wanna help me with the rest?" I didn't bother answering I just closed the distance between us and spun her around. I had to lean back a bit to get a good look at her ass in those panties before I pulled them off. The lace cut up across her cheeks, just above where the hem of her shorts had been. _Smart girl_.

I was exactly where I had wanted to be, all these weeks. I had to take my time. I had to make this worthwhile for the both us. For me, just in case she didn't want to sleep with me again and for her – so she'd want to sleep with me again.

I started at her waist, bringing my hands slowly up her soft skin. She sighed gently, letting her head droop forward on her shoulders. When I reached the clasp on her bra, she stopped breathing all together.

I had to know. "You've really been waiting this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. I really had to make this good.

I slid her bra off her shoulders and went for her panties, sliding them down her flawless legs. Nessie turned around and looked up at me. She was the most gorgeous chick I had seen in my entire life. I touched her then, slowly, letting my fingers gently explore her nipples, her stomach, her back, her perfect ass.

A few minutes later she pushed a little on my chest, coaxing me to let go of her. Our eyes locked together. Nessie placed her hands on the edge of the mattress and hoisted herself up onto the bed. She slid further back, leaning on her elbows, watching me. I wasn't trying to be cute. My shirt and the rest of my clothes came off fast as hell. I climbed over her, my dick hard as a rock. She sunk back into the pillows and opened her legs, eager and wet for me, just like I had imagined.

"You can touch me where ever you like," she breathed. As she said the words her fingers came down across her nipples, making the peak ever harder and tighter.

"How about I touch you everywhere." I didn't wait for an answer. I dipped my shoulders down and went right for her lips, capturing them with mine. A weaker man would have come right then. Holy shit her lips were amazing. Soft and sweet. I got lost in her, letting my tongue trace the curve of her bottom lip. Her lips softly parted and her hands came up to my sides. A tingling sensation shot down my back. Her hands were warm and skilled, gently caressing my sides, sliding up and down my back. I was wasting time just kissing her. I had work to do.

My hand slid slowly down her stomach. As I traveled the path of her body, she arched into me, and moaned into my mouth. Our lips broke apart when my fingers hit the top of her dripping wet slit. I pulled back a little bit, looking between our bodies.

"Fuck, Nessie. You are so wet," I said looking back up into her green eyes. I slid my finger inside her and her eyes squeezed shut.

"For you, Jake," she moaned. "I want you so fucking bad." My dick nearly jumped inside of her, but I had to wait. I worked her with my fingers, paying careful attention to her nipples, her mouth, her neck. I let my tongue tease her skin, my lips latching on to her most sensitive spots and when she arched into me the hardest, panting my name, I gently bit down on her neck. She came, all over my fingers.

I was about to shift my weight to kiss her sweet mouth again, when her arm shot down between our bodies and she grabbed my hand. My eyes bugged out of my head. This chick was too fucking good to be true. Nessie grabbed my hand and proceed to suck my fingers clean. Her legs closed, rubbing together and she whimpered, her back coming off the bed a little. I had to get inside her.

She released my hand, but held my gaze as she slowly rolled over onto her stomach. _My god,_ I thought. _She wanted it dirty and rough_. I grabbed her hair and swept it off her back, away from her face and splayed it across her pillows. I squared my arms on either side of her shoulders and leaned forward. I brushed my lips over the length of her, stopping right at the small of her back. She tasted so sweet all over. She soft, down right edible and a total fucking freak.

I nibble on her hip a little and she moaned. "Jake." I ended the misery for the both of us, right then and there. I slid back up her body and parted her legs with mine. I was inside her with one quick thrust and we both cried out. She was insanely tight. I kinda wanted to savor the moment, hold still inside her for just a second, but she spurred me on, moving her hips under me.

"Slow down baby," I growled into her ear. "I'm gonna take care of you." She responded with something that sounded like _Okay_, but I wasn't quite sure.

Nessie's body against mine was pure heaven. Her hips met my every thrust. Every thrust forced out the sexiest moans and whimpers from her gorgeous lips. I loved the position, her soft ass rubbing against my stomach, but I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to watch her nipples while I came.

Just when I was about to flip her over, her nails dug into my forearm. "Jake! FUCK!" her hips pounded back into my one more time and she came all over me. I fisted into the mattress, gritting my teeth. It was all I could do to keep my shit together as her pussy gripped me harder than I ever thought possible. I have no idea how I didn't come, but some how I held out.

When she was limp and breathless I flipped her over. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, teasing the inside of her thigh with my dick. Her hands came up behind head and she grabbed the base of my ponytail.

"C' you handle some more?" I panted against her lips.

Her eyes open and she smirked at me. "I wanna be on top this time."

"Anything you want, baby," I chuckled. I rolled on to my back and grabbed her hips. She wasted no time at all sliding back on to my dick. This was better, much better. I was so much _deeper_.

Nessie was a fucking pro on my hips. She worked every last inch of me, dragging her body up and down at just the right pace. When she couldn't handle being upright any more, she collapsed forward, still working me over. Her nipples were just inches from my face and I had to have them in my mouth. My head came up slightly and I captured one between my lips. She moaned louder than before, her pussy clenching around me.

My body tensed up. I was about to lose it, but Nessie jumped off me and before I could blink her mouth was around my cock, one hand working with it, going up and down my shaft. _Holy fuck_, she could suck a mean dick. I wasn't wrong about those lips. I gripped the sheets, spilling into her mouth. I rubbed the back on her head, spent and a little bit relieved while she swallowed every last drop. She had wanted it. I didn't have to kick Emmett's ass and the sex was good. Really fucking good. Who was I kidding. The sex was GREAT!

When she'd had her fill, so to speak, Nessie climbed back up my body and collapsed in my arms. I didn't want to move from this spot, ever. She didn't have to even ask if I wanted to be her man. That sarcastic nature, the smoking hot body and that mouth, _sweet Jesus_, her mouth, I was ready to marry her.

After a while she looked up at me, drawing circles on my stomach with her fingertips. I felt the need to tell her exactly how I felt, sort of. "I have no intention of getting up any time soon." I moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Well Emmett will be gone for the whole weekend," Nessie replied. She bit her lip again in that sexy ass way I was starting to love.

"That's true," I muttered, pulling her closer to me. "And after that, you can always come to my place."


	4. Chapter 4

by: lipsmacked

**ALICE**

Noise, noise, noise, noise.

That was all I could hear. And screaming, obnoxious kids dressed in formal wear were all I could see. The line wound around this crassly decorated hut. And in the middle of it all, dressed as the jolly old big guy was Emmett, yucking it up with the latest brat. Ugh. I hated listening to their too loud voices ask for everything they had seen in a commercial for the past six months. They weren't even going to remember what they had asked for and when they got all these presents on Christmas morning, they would probably end up crying again because Santa had brought the wrong color or something.

Ungrateful.

I was rolling my eyes for the millionth time, when I looked to my right and saw her. Walking past the chaos that was Santaland, she was so graceful it almost looked like she was floating. I had always had a thing for red heads, especially ones with long hair, and damn if this chick didn't have the most beautiful hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it, to see if it was a soft as it looked. The blinking lights on the hut made it seem to sparkle, and when she turned to look at the line of kids, I gasped out loud. She was gorgeous. Like, it's hard to breathe while in the same zip code as her gorgeous.

Emmett heard my gasp, and looked up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Sparkle the Elf, can you help Masen here get over to his Mom? Santa needs to take a quick break." He chuckled like he had a bowl full of jelly belly under that suit.

Ridiculous.

I sighed, knowing that soon my shift would be over and I could get the hell out of here. And then I could start figuring out a way to get myself into that girl's pants.

"Sure! Come on over here, Masen. Your mom is waiting right here for you!"

I hated this job.

I took the snotty mess named Masen over to his mom, before heading back to Emmett. Sugar, the other elf girl in the hut had put up a sign saying Santa needed to take a quick break to go "feed and water the reindeer". I was pretty sure he and Sugar were going to go fuck in his dressing room, but who was I to criticize? If I hadn't been stupid enough to get caught with Emmett's last girlfriend, then I wouldn't even be here. He thought it would be funny to make me, Alice the Grinch, be an elf in the mall with him as my punishment. And if I wouldn't do it, then he would just show the tape to Mom and Dad. The fact that he had taped us was disgusting. And disturbing.

I needed to get that tape.

I don't think my parents would be mad that I was gay or bi or whatever, but the fact that I had Lauren, Emmett's girlfriend at the time, naked and bent over the edge of our hot tub moaning my name while I fisted her from behind wouldn't go over so well with them.

So, here I was. Wearing a wig, body glitter and an elf costume in the middle of a sea of squirming children and their stressed out parents. Next to Sugar, I did look like an elf. She was more like a Christmas angel, long pale blonde hair topping off an amazing willowy body. Her hair was so pale she didn't have to wear a wig, but she did spray glitter in it. It wasn't the cheap glitter either, the crap that made you look like some teeny bopper ready for prom. No, her hair glimmered as it swirled around her absolutely fucking gorgeous face. I was pretty sure she was hanging out at the mall so she could get "discovered" by a modeling agent or something. If Emmett hadn't called dibs on her the first day of Elf Orientation then I would have been interested. It was okay, I guess I owed him one after the whole hot tub-tape debacle.

I don't even know why he did this year after year. It's not like he needed the money. I honestly think he liked it. Mostly because mentally he was like 6 and the idea that he was Santa was just too cool. Plus the girls that worked here wore tiny elf costumes and I was pretty sure he liked to roleplay in bed. So, this was pretty much his dream job.

The two of them walked towards the door to his dressing room and I knew this was my chance to make a break for it. Before they disappeared into Santa's den of iniquity, I whistled to get Emmett's attention. When he looked back at me, I nodded towards the exit, raising my eyebrows. My shift was almost over and I hoped he would let me get out of here. If he's going to get some pussy, I should be able to at least track down that girl. He smiled and waved goodbye before closing the door behind him. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed for the exit.

Once I was outside of Santaland, I looked around. She had been heading towards Macy's but there were tons of stores between here and there. I turned in circles for a minute, unsure of where to go when I spotted her. She was walking out of Sharper Image with some guy, and I think they were arguing. Their voices were raised, and I could see her rolling her eyes at him. I hoped it wasn't her boyfriend, but even if he was I wasn't going to let him get in the way.

I followed them as they walked down the crowded main corridor of the mall, avoiding the large groups of people and their bags full of senseless crap. They stopped, their voices rising again. I really hoped he wasn't her boyfriend because this guy was an overbearing dick.

When she turned into Victoria's Secret, I almost wet myself. Ok, I was already wet, but whatever. Visions of her in babydolls and teddies danced in my head. I watched her walk over to a display of bustiers and had to clamp my hand over my mouth so she didn't hear me whimper. Gah. She was killing me. It was like she knew I was freaking stalking her.

I did my own browsing, picking up a few things to try on. My style was edgier than VS normally but they had some intersting stuff for the holiday. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her sigh and then go get in line. When I looked at the line, I thought of a perfect way to approach her. There were a ton of girls in line, and if we shared a dressing room, it would help things move faster. That's what I was hoping for at least.

I sidled up to her, whistling at the line.

"You'd think Santa wanted us waiting under the tree in nothing but garters and thigh highs from this line." I smiled at her, conspiratorially.

"It couldn't hurt. Are you picking out your Santa welcoming outfit?" She intoned, arching her eyebrow.

Yes. She was going to play.

I leaned closer, looking around while I talked. "You know, I don't really trust Santa. He seems like such a creep. An old man that sneaks down chimneys, stuffing socks, keeping lists of kids that are naughty and nice? If he didn't have such a good rep, he'd be in jail for being a suspected molester. Plus, I am not that interested in what he has to give anyways."

"Oh, really? So, you won't be waiting naked under the tree? That's too bad." Her head was cocked to the side as if she was imagining just that; me, naked, under the tree and I wanted to tell her she could come down my chimney any time. I couldn't though because right then a door opened up and it was her turn to go in. It was now or never.

"Wanna share?" Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

She nodded for a minute before putting her arm through mine. I tried to control the shiver that went through me as she pressed herself up against my side. We stepped up to the attendant to get our dressing room. The attendant raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as she led us back to the room.

Once we were in, I set my bag down on the floor, hoping none of my toys would start buzzing. Before I wanted them to at least.

I wasn't sure yet if she was into me, into girls, or what so I decided to just act natural and if something happened, then Merry Christmas to me.

My wig was itchy and my head was sweaty underneath, so I pulled it off first thing. I threw it in my bag before running my hands through my hair, spiking it wildly. Looking over my shoulder, I could see her face and she was totally shocked by my hair transformation.

"Sorry about the sweaty hair, I just took a shower before work but this thing is hot to wear." I was afraid she was one of those chicks that hated short hair. I cut it myself, but then had to go in to have someone fix my mistakes. While I was there, I had them highlight with green. I tried to argue that my green/black hair was more elfish than that stupid white sparkle wig but Emmett was adamant. Jerk.

"I can see that. I like the green. Very Christmassy."

"That's what I said, but no, I gotta wear the wig. Nobody likes short hair on a girl."

She reached out towards me, and fingered one of my green highlights, tugging on the end. "I do."

I held my breath the entire time her hand was on my hair. I had to because if I opened my mouth she would surely hear how hard my heart was beating. It would echo out and embarrass the shit out of me. Here I was trying to be all cool and calm and she fucking has me whimpering just by touching my hair.

"Good." I turned back around to finish undressing, trying to keep myself from panting. I couldn't tell if she was watching me, but I sure hoped she was.

"So, do you like working as a Santaland elf?" She was breathing hard too and the question came out breathy.

Shaking my head, I started in on my anti-Christmas tirade. Anything to give me a few minutes distraction. I didn't want to rip her clothes off if she wasn't in to me.

I explained my theory of the pitfalls and excesses of Capitalism and how we as Americans are grossly abusing our resources for things we don't even need; citing my examples of the amount of waste we throw away. This was my most tried and tested speech, I could have given it in my sleep. So I talked, taking off my costume as I ranted, throwing the hated garments on the floor as I went. I had to wear extra layers to cover up my piercings that might show through, so it took me a few minutes to get it all off.

I was down to my sheer bra and panties when I was reaching the end of my diatribe, doing my impression of Joe the Plumber's Kid, the one that wants fifty new toys even though he got fifty last year and has yet to play with any of them. I was jumping up and down in front the mirror when I felt her hand slide down my spine, tracing the stars I had tattooed from my neck to my ass, before lingering at the small of my back. She reached around me and plucked at my nipples.

Or more specifically at my snowflake nipple rings.

"Well, you must like Christmas a little, to be wearing these."

My eyes were fluttering and I was breathing hard.

"I was trying to be…oh…ironic." Her hands were so soft on my skin, but her fingertips were pulling so hard, so good.

---

**Nessie**

"No. I like it. Ironic is good." I felt my teeth drag across my lips, my tongue swirling around in my mouth. I needed to get my mouth on that piercing.

"I came in here to be alone. How's that for irony," I whispered.

She swallowed. "Well, I can leave if you want. I don't want to screw up your plans."

I slid my arm around her waist and turned her towards me. I ran my finger across the metal again and her breath hitched.

HOLY SHIT… this chick was too good to be true. The tattoos, nipple piercings, a girl after my own heart. I could just feel the affect she was having on me soaking my jeans.

I wanted to punch my brother in the face not ten minutes early. Insisting on coming with me to get some last minute gifts for mom. "She really wants a Wii fit." He whined. Always the perfect Mama's boy. I was trying to get out of the house, get some fucking space. My other brother, Jasper, got it. He relented and kept his ass at home, but Edward, no he just had to tag along, talking my ear off about the spirit of the season and spending time together.

But now, right now as I was gazing down at the sexiest little sprite I had I seen in my in entire life, her nipple and the amazing snowflake shaped piercing twisting between my fingers, I briefly considered buying Edward a car for Christmas. If it hadn't been for him and the fact that I would do anything to get away from his rendition of "Winter Wonderland" I would never have set foot in Vicky Sees.

I saw her when I first came into the mall, her and this other hot blond, dressed in their little elf outfits. The blond was pretty smoking too, but I prefer dark hair. This one, the shorter, far sexier one was clearly wearing a wig, but when she shook it off, letting her uncontrollable black and green spikes go everywhere, I was done for.

And when she asked me if I wanted to share a dressing room, I thought this is too easy. She is just begging for it. I wouldn't have to do much to get in her panties. And clearly I was right.

"No, you should stay," I said.

She looked so fucking delicious I just had to taste her. I leaned forward and let my lips brushed against hers gently. She was so little I didn't want to break her.

Stupid assumption.

Her fingers gripped my shirt and she dragged me to the wall. We both laughed as the thud we made could have been heard across the store. Her tongue darted out and ran across my lips, just begging me to let her in. Who was I to keep this girl from what she wanted? She was so adorable, so unbelievable sexy. She could have anything from me as long as she kept kissing me like this.

She tasted incredible, like mints and vanilla. God, I couldn't wait to see what the rest of her tasted like. The other ladies in line would just have to wait to get back to their husbands and their screaming brats.

Our lips parted for a moment as she ripped my shirt up my chest, before I pulled it over my head. She paused and looked at my red and green plaid bra, giggling. "I'm not the only one who's in the spirit."

"What can I say, I'm actually a really good girl," I shrugged, smiling at her. My mouth darted down to her neck. Fuck, if that body glitter didn't have a hint of flavoring to it, a light vanilla taste. Did she know she was going to meet me today? Did she know I would want to fuck her this bad? Whatever. It didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that my hands were busy roaming every inch of her body. Her hair, her back, her perfect, round, tight, little ass. I reached around her back and unhooked her bra, pulling away the sheer fabric.

The nipple rings taunted me, just begging to be licked.

My eyes slid up to hers, dark hazel, and she flashed me the most wicked grin. "Go ahead. Have a lick. I dare you." The innocent act was gone and I was glad. I was more than ready to play with this naughty little elf.

I pushed her down on the bench and sunk to my knees in front of her. Oh, poor stupid Edward. He'd just have to wait in GameStop until I was done unwrapping this little present.

Her hands wrapped around my shoulders and she yanked me forward, pushing her chest out further. She was asking for it. I bent forward and caught the piercing between my teeth.

She moaned, her back arching off the wall and then again my tongue ran across the puckered nub poking out from the pattern of steel. She groaned again, looking down at me when I let the piercing slide out of my mouth. She wanted it bad.

My hands darted to the corners of her panties. She braced herself on the bench, lifting her ass. I pulled her panties off and threw them over my shoulder. I gaze down at her pussy, dripping and shimmering with her juices. She smelled delicious, too.

I slid further back on my knees, dipping my head down between her legs and gave her cunt one long stroke with my tongue. "Mmmm," I moaned. "You have a name, honey?" I typically wouldn't care, but I wanted to see her again, wanted to trace those star shaped tattoos with my tongue, after I was done with her clit, that is.

I pulled her forward slightly, throwing one of her legs over my shoulder. "Yeah, Sparkle the elf," she panted, trying to be funny. I glanced up to see her glinting down at me, teasing me.

I shoved two fingers in her swirling them around. "Fuck," she whimpered. "It's Alice. Alice McCarty. My phone number is 217-556-4782."

I chuckled and dove back in. She was driving me crazy, twisting her hips, thrusting her body into my face.

She grabbed my hair, her body quaking. Good. It had only been a few seconds and she was close.

There was a knock on the door. I turned my head to answer, but Alice pulled me closer by my hair, refusing to let me stop.

"There's someone in here," Alice yelled.

"Oh. I'm sorry." A small voice whimpered from the other side of the door. What holiday naughties did that 90 year old sounding lady want to try on? I couldn't help laughing.

In matter of moments Alice came, clutching on to my neck, the vibrations of my laughter and the twisting of my fingers pushing her over the edge. I sucked and licked, swallowing every juicy drop. Fucking delicious.

Her body shook with the finally clench and pulse of her orgasm. "Fu-," she started whimpering. I shoved my free thumb in her mouth. She sucked, hard, trying to silence herself.

When she seemed nearly done, I dropped her leg from my shoulder and sat up, licking my fingers clean. She was slumped still down on the bench, my thumb in her mouth still. She grabbed my wrist, holding my hand there and starting licking the tip of my thumb slowly, looking me straight in the eye. It was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

Finally she released my thumb. "It's your turn , ah –"

I leaned forward and ran my tongue up her lips. "Nessie," I whispered. I kissed her, hard, letting her taste what was left of her on my tongue.

She broke the kiss and pushed me back. She stood up in front of me and offered her hand to help me up. The second I was upright "Sparkle" went right for my zipper, while I undid my bra. She pulled my jeans down a micro second later. I stood there for a moment, jeans around my ankles.

"Hmmm, no panties," she purred. Suddenly her eyes widened. "And a little pussy piercing!"

"Merry Christmas," I chuckled and then kicked my jeans into the corner.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," she giggled to herself, then looked up at me. "I have a little something for you." She turned and started fishing through her bag.

"Presents already? But we just met." I joked, making light of the fact that I had just gone down on a stranger.

"I think you'll like this," she giggled.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when with the cutest little "Ta- Da", she held up a small black silk scarf and a pair of handcuffs. I hadn't forgotten we were in the mall

"You say you've been good, but that little thing you did, just then with your fingers, that Nessie dear, was very, very naughty."

"So I have to be punished? Is that what you're saying?" I teased right back.

I was running a huge risk. She could hand-cuff me and leave me, naked in a Victoria's Secret dressing room.

But she could also give me the best, kinkiest orgasm of my life.

I decided to be optimistic. It was holidays after all.

She just smiled and nodded.

I held my wrists out. "Well, I think you better punish me."

She snapped the metal around one wrist and then the other.

"Turn around, please." I smirked at her before following her directions. I was anxious to see where she was going with this and kinda scared out of my mind all at the same time. "Arms up please," I could hear the wicked smile in her tone. I lifted my arms up and looked over my head when I saw where she as guiding me. Towards the hook a little to my left.

Once my arms were suspended above my head and my shoulders were erotically uncomfortable, I looked down as she wiggled between my body and the wall.

"I can't promise this wont hurt," she giggled, just before she reached up and wrapped the cloth around my eyes. I was completely blind and my heart started to race.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to make this quick, but don't worry," she paused and I drew in one long breath through my teeth. Her hand was between my legs and two of her finger, playful flicked my clit ring. "I'll make it worth every second."

"I bet you will," I muttered.

The next few minutes were truly a lesson in self control. "Sparkle" was trying to kill me with her magical elf fingers. It took every once of my strength not to scream out loud, alerting everyone in the store and probably everyone on that side of the mall to what we were doing.

I could feel her sink to her knees behind me and nudge my legs further apart. The distance took up the little bit of slack I had for my shoulders, but I didn't care. Once her fingers found my clit again and her tongue stroked my dripping pussy from behind I didn't care if the Pope found me here, naked and begging for more from this sexy little thing. She was amazing, making my knees weak, my body shiver.

There was a small commotion outside. The idea of getting caught just made me hot and wetter. I pushed my ass back into Alice, driving her tongue deeper into my pussy.

She stood then and wrapped her arm around my waist. She shoved three fingers of her other hand inside me. I shivered at the feeling of her warm wet tongue on my back. The blindfold and the handcuffs were unnecessary, but perfect. The sensory deprivation just made ever stroke of her tongue, every movement of her fingers so intense, so fucking good.

I bit my shoulder, screaming into my skin while I came.

Alice helped me down and pulled off my blindfold. All the while I was panting like crazy.

I blinked, looking down at her. She pulled the key out and freed me from her shackles.

Just then we heard three loud pounds on the door. Alice and I scrambled for our clothes, wide-eyed and laughing.

"Um, ladies, we need this dressing room. If I could ask you to please keep the other customers in mind?"

"Sorry," Alice giggled. She threw me my bra.

"Yeah, we just finished. We'll be right out," I added, jumping into my jeans.

"Here," she said throwing me her cell phone. "Put your number in there."

I entered my number and sent myself a text and tossed her back the phone.

_***Alice the Elf***_

I grabbed my bag and the three bras I had intended to try on. When we opened the door, the line had nearly doubled and you could just feel the holiday annoyance filling the long hallway.

Alice laced her arm with mine and whispered. "Maybe I should buy something," more giggling. "Go on without me."

I went to the register and paid for my stuff. I ignored the cashier who was eying me curiously. I could tell I was flushed, still a little tingly from the feeling of Alice's fingers inside me.

When I got to the door, my dick head brother was waiting for me, arms loaded down with bags.

"What the hell took you so long?" Edward glared at my one small bag.

"Nothing. God, will you chill out?"

"Well, Mom called and she wants help with the decorations." He was such a fucking pain in the ass.

"Great," I reached in my purse digging for my keys.

"What's that on your face?" he asked.

"It's me." I turned just as Alice went in for the kiss. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me deeply. I heard some lady gasp a few feet away.

Alice pulled back and winked at me.

"Sorry, baby. I think a little of Santa's Christmas cheer rubbed off on you," she smiled. We both reached for my cheek. I pulled my fingers back. They were covered in glitter.

I looked down at her and smirked. She peered at Edward then looked back to me. "Call me," she finished, biting her sexy ass lip. Then she turned and walked away.

Edward was either frozen or having a heart attack.

I laughed and grabbed him by the arm, jaw still dragging on the floor, and pulled him towards the parking garage. We had to get home. There as a tree that needed decorating.


	5. Chapter 5

by: Helen-marie

Rosalie is in a take charge mood now as she starts playing with my pussy. I can see the lust in her eyes. She teasingly caresses my pussy while ever so slightly playing with my clit. Enough to make me gasp and long for more. She's not going to give in to me that easily though.

I'm lying on my back on the couch. She slides up between my legs until she's on top of me. She starts to kiss me passionately. Knowing how horny I get when she kisses me this way. She starts playing with my nipples – teasing them, licking them, sucking them and getting me into a frenzy.

She starts grinding her pussy into mine. We're both moaning now. I can feel the orgasm building inside me. I can tell she's getting close as well. We both climax at the same time. She collapses on top of me and we both rest for a few minutes.

"That was just a warm up baby." She says as I feel her hand traveling down my leg towards my pussy.

This time she slides two fingers into me and starts to slowly fuck me. She slides down between my legs and continues to fuck me with her fingers but now she inserts a third finger. She teases me by blowing on my clit and then I feel her tongue as she slowly, lightly starts to lick and suck my clit. Her fingers are moving in and out of me quick and hard. I'm moaning uncontrollably now. She continues to lick my clit until I feel another orgasm coming.

I moan her name and tell her to fuck me and fuck me hard. She listens well and does just that. I grind into her face as my orgasm overtakes me. She continues to lick my pussy for a few seconds to catch all my juices and then she let's me rest for a few minutes.

She gets up and grabs the double headed dildo and says, "Now it's time for the big gal to get a real work out."

She grabs my hand and guides me towards the bedroom. She tells me to lie down diagonally on the bed and she does the same but facing the opposite direction. She slides towards me and places the dildo at her opening and then mine. We both slide towards each other and the dildo slips into both of us at the same time. We both moan. Once it's in deep enough, we start to slide back and forth on the dildo. I feel her pussy grind into mine as we move faster. I feel another orgasm coming on. We're both moaning loudly now and I can tell that she's getting close. We both climax within seconds of each other.

We both collapse on the bed to catch our breath. In a few minutes, I feel her moving on the bed as she moves to snuggle in beside me. We kiss and then drift off to sleep.

We wake up after a few hours and Rosalie says that she has to leave so she'll be able to get up for work in the morning. We agree to meet for lunch the next day and kiss goodnight.

While getting ready for work the next day, I take extra care to make sure my hair is just right and that the outfit I've chose looks extra special. Lunch seems to come all too quickly and the next thing I know it's five minutes until Rosalie is going to be meeting me. I am excited at the prospect of seeing her during my working day. She rarely got to see me dressed up and today was going to be the first time that she saw me in a dress.

When we first met, I was wearing casual pants and shirt and that's how Rosalie had always known me. I agreed to have her meet me for lunch knowing the real reason behind this lunch date. Her eagerness to see me in a dress.

The receptionist called me to say that Rosalie was waiting for me at reception. I quickly glanced at myself in my handheld mirror to make sure that I was presentable. As I made my way to the reception area, I was a little bit nervous. Rosalie was so engrossed in a magazine that she didn't realize I was standing right in front of her. I cleared my throat and she finally looked up. The look in her eyes was classic. Surprise, maybe a little amazement and then something I couldn't quite read as she quickly looked away.

I said hi and kissed her and then we were off.

On the ride down in the elevator, she was kind of quiet so I said, "So, why are you so quiet? Normally you're a chatterbox."

"No reason, I guess I'm still not used to seeing you in a dress."

I chuckle and say, "Do you not like this look?"

She looks me in the eyes and I can now read the look that I couldn't earlier. It's a look of lust. I've seen it enough times when we're making love.

"I love this look on you honey" she says as she comes over, puts her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately.

She breaks the kiss for a minute to say, "How about I just have you for lunch instead?" Then she pushes the stop button and starts grinding against my leg. I can feel her wetness already and I know I am wet as well.

I moan as her hand caresses my breast and plays with my nipple. She manages to pull one breast out of my bra and is now sucking on my nipple and her other hand is massaging my other breast.

Just when I think I can't get anymore aroused, her hand makes its way down to my wet pussy. She slides her hand up and down a couple of times and she moans as she feels how wet I am. Then I feel her hand slipping beneath the fabric and sliding into my pussy. I moan and grind against her hand.

Next thing I know Rosalie is under my dress and is slipping my underwear down around my hips. She lets them fall to my ankles. I feel her breath on my clit and then I feel her tongue. I can feel goose bumps all over my body as she starts licking and sucking my clit and fucking me with her fingers. She's in a teasing mood as she knows that I'm getting close to having an orgasm already. She stops for a minute and uses her finger on my clit.

She looks up at me and says," You want more Bella? You want me to lick your clit until you cum all over my face?"

I nod weakly as I'm delirious with lust.

"Tell me Bella, tell me what you want."

"I want you to lick my clit Rosalie, please." I beg her.

She smiles and starts licking and sucking my clit again. I can feel the orgasm coming. I try my best to be quiet but it's not easy. Rosalie greedily laps at my juices as I climax. She pulls my underwear back up, stands up and pulls my dress down.

She kisses me and says, "That was the best lunch I have ever tasted."

She puts my breasts back in my bra and fixes my dress.

"Let's go have some dessert." She says, as the elevator starts moving again.

I try to compose myself as we make our way through the lobby. I'm self-conscious thinking that people will know that I've just had sex in the elevator. Rosalie is smiling happily and licking her lips.

We're seated at the restaurant and Rosalie says, "You're quiet Bella, cat got your tongue?"

"That was something I've always fantasized about but never had the guts to follow through on." I say.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby." She says as she smiles wickedly. "That was just the first part honey."

I see the wicked glint in her eye and wonder what's next. I don't have to wait long as she seductively licks her middle finger and then it disappears underneath the table. I can't believe that she's masturbating in the restaurant. My eyes are locked on hers and I'm watching her face intently.

The waiter comes to take our order. She doesn't seem to be too disturbed by him as her hand remains under the table. The wait disappears and our eyes lock once again. I don't know how she's suppressing her moans. The only way that I can tell that she's actually masturbating is by the way that she's breathing. She gasps every now and then. I can tell by her eyes now that her orgasm is getting close. She suddenly shudders and I can tell that she's climaxed. She brings the missing hand back up on the table. She extends her middle finger to me and I eagerly suck it dry.

The waiter comes back with our drinks and just smiles as I release her finger.

"That was so hot honey," I say.

"That's nothing sweetheart, I've got more surprises for you but you're not getting it all in one day." Rosalie says as she smiles wickedly again. I have no idea what I've gotten myself into but I'm liking it.


	6. Chapter 6

by: I have cullenism

I loved watching her sleep after we made love; a permanent, soft grin was always etched across her full, rose-red lips. I loved how she cuddled up into a ball – nuzzling me – as I wrapped my arms around her warm, fragile body. I loved how she talked in her sleep, mumbling things like "God, I love you Rose" or "Maybe we should practice some more". I loved the way she _made love _to me.

I love everything about this human that was now mine.

"Practicing." That's what we were calling it. After Emmett and I broke up after I told him I was in love with Bella and after Edward had left Bella for Tanya, I came out (literally) and told Bella I was in love with her and I was shocked when she said she felt the same. She didn't believe me at first, knowing how rude I had acted towards her. Little did she – or anyone – know, it was all a façade. She still wasn't convinced, so I proceeded to show her – many times . . .

After a few months of being together, I promised her I would change her, but first I had to get enough strength to do it. And being so close to her was practice enough. So – we referred to our sexual relations as "practice". And let me tell you, I loved practicing. I think we both do.

My angel started shifting in her sleep, signaling that she would be waking up soon. I smiled as I ran my fingers through her thick, mahogany locks.

"You awake, baby?" I whispered softly after I kissed the shell of her ear.

Bella smiled against my chest where she snuggled – her head using my breasts as pillows, which she did often. "No," she whispered, her voice thick with sleep. I laughed and ran my hand up and down her spine, making her shiver. She got up on her elbow and leant over my chest, kissing each of my nipples affectionately before kissing her way up my chest. I moaned, waiting for her to continue, but she stopped right before she reached my lips.

"Don't stop," I nearly whimpered.

"I need a human moment," she said shyly. My cute little human.

"Make it quick," I commanded playfully.

"Yes ma'am," she smiled then jumped out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom – completely naked. I watched in awe. I loved her body; she was so perfect. Her breasts not too big or too small, her nipples always perky, every curve perfectly shaped, her hair always a beautiful mess, her ass firm and round and fun to slap . . .

After a few moments, she came out and smiled seductively at me. "You know, Rose, I think I need to return the favor you paid me last night," she purred.

"Yes, I think you do." Bella blushed. She had fallen asleep after I had finished pleasuring her. The memories of her screaming my name were already making me wet.

Her shyness seemed to instantly disappear, however, the minute she climbed onto the bed and ripped the covers off, throwing them onto a heap on the floor, before straddling me and grinding her hips against mine, creating a delicious friction between us. "And I want to make sure I return that favor thoroughly," she whispered in my ear as she teased my already hard nipples with her small, warm fingers. I started to purr as she lavished my face and neck in soft kisses. "And I do believe it is my turn to dominate."

I gasped, shocked at Bella's sudden boldness. She was usually so shy. "I wasn't aware we were taking turns."

She laughed quietly. "Neither was I, too be honest," she said blushing. God, I loved her blush. I would miss it.

She got off me and kneeled before me on the large bed we shared. "Lay still," she commanded gently. I was about to question, but I stopped myself. I would let her have her fun.

Her breasts swayed slightly as she moved down to my feet. Moving her hair out of the way, she kissed the sole of my foot before taking my big toe in her mouth and sucking on it. "Oh," I moaned. She knew all of my pleasure spots. She smiled before releasing it and kissed her way up my leg, licking and biting every once in a while. The pleasure she was giving me was undeniable. Once she reached my hip, she stopped and returned the affection to my other leg – me moaning and purring in delight all the way.

After she deemed my legs done, she settled herself between them and spread them apart. Excitement and anticipation overcame me like a tidal wave. My center was already aching and dripping, just begging to be touched and licked.

"Oh, Rose, look at you. Your beautiful, dripping cunt," she said, kissing her way up and down my throbbing sex. "And God, you taste so good," she moaned, licking her plush lips before she started sucking my clit.

"Mmm," I moaned, bucking my hips into her face. She grabbed me behind the knees and lifted my lower torso up closer to her hot mouth so she could access more of me and started to completely devour my pussy – licking and sucking and nibbling as we moaned in unison; me from the overwhelming, breathtaking sensations she was creating in me and her from the taste of my juices flowing freely on her tongue.

"N-need . . . I-I need more," I struggled to get out between gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Not yet, baby," Bella said. She stopped her delicious torture on my cunt and kissed her way up to my belly button where she tongued it while massaging my hips tenderly. Her little pattern of rough and dirty followed by affectionate and loving nearly driving me crazy.

"Bella, please . . . ooohhhh . . . mmmmmm."

"That's right, beg," she growled. I've never seen this side of her before. This . . . almost animalistic side. I liked it . . . a lot. "Now I want to suck your tits. Would you like that, Rose?"

"Mmm, yes! Please!"

She smiled at my begging and latched her hot mouth on one breast as she played with the other. Her tongue swirled around my diamond-hard point and her teeth bit the nipple as she tugged before licking it. She repeated the cycle on my other breast as she slowly stroked my clit. I was drowning in pleasure, but I still wanted more.

I wanted release and she knew it.

"B-Bella, I-I need . . . ooohhh my g-god . . . aaarrrgggghhh . . . please f-fuck me!"

"Oh, I will."

"N-NOW!"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p".

She kissed me hard and passionately, quieting my pleas. I loved her kisses. Her lips were always so soft and warm and fit perfectly against mine. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entry and I gave it to her with no afterthought as I moaned into her mouth. Our breasts were rubbing together, creating feelings only she could give me. Our hips were grinding on each other's thigh as our tongues danced.

Bella broke the kiss and angled herself so that her clit was rubbing against mine, our juices mixing together to create a heady concoction and making my head spin. She had never been this forward before. I was growing used to her self-consciousness and me being the sexual aggressor. I should have known she would surprise me sooner or later. And now here she was, humping me like there was no tomorrow and I was struggling to keep my control. But god, the things she was doing to me . . .

I felt a familiar tightening in my lower abdomen; a coil just waiting to be sprung as Bella's clit kneaded mine.

"Ooohh! B-Bella! Yes! Faster! Oh yes! Oh my god! Yes! Mmm! ! HOLY . . . OOOHHHHH!" the cries of pleasure erupted from my mouth uncontrollably as Bella pounded me. I was so close to coming. Just one more time!

But she stopped.

"Bella! Don't stop!" I pleaded desperately.

She smirked at me and kissed her way up to my ear before demanding quietly but firmly, "Get on your hands and knees, Rosalie." The look on her face was that of pure lust and love . . . and enjoyment. She liked having control over me. Well, there was one thing for sure; I was wrapped around her finger and I wasn't planning on coming off. I obeyed her, getting on my hands and knees, bracing myself for the sweet torture I knew was coming; my ass sticking up straight in the air, completely exposing myself to the woman I loved with every fiber I contained.

I felt vulnerable but I knew my Bella would never make me feel unworthy.

"I'm going to make sure I love you hard and right, Rose. I'm going to make you cum so hard," Bella said in between the butterfly kisses she laid on my ass cheeks. I didn't doubt her words.

I was almost shaking with anticipation and need when I felt the tip of my lover's tongue slide up and down my sopping pussy. I loved when she did that. Her tongue was always so hot and wet, just like her beautiful sex.

Before I could see it coming, she slipped two fingers inside of me, making me scream out her name in pleasure.

"Do you like that, Rose?"

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just moaned in response. "Mmm."

"Would you like it if I rammed my fingers into your pussy? Hard and fast?"

"Mmm! Ohh! God please, _please_! Bella . . ."

I think she took pity on me. She started moving her fingers in and out of me slowly, but roughly. Just how she knew I liked it. After a few seconds of that she started picking up the pace and was going at it fast and hard while licking and sucking on my clit. The desperate moans that escaped my lips were almost embarrassing, but I knew she liked hearing them, so I didn't stop.

Then she did something she's never done before.

She smacked me hard on the ass. "Bella!" I screamed in both shock and pleasure. She bit my clit and thrust her perfect fingers into me one last time before I came hard – harder than I've ever cum before in my life – screaming Bella's name. My inner walls clenched around her hard fingers as she kept thrusting them into me. I just hope she didn't hurt herself slapping my ass like that. . .

After I recovered, I lay back down on my back while Bella licked my cum off her fingers. I watched her, dazed. She just smiled and draped her sweaty, hot body over mine. "So, I take it I did it thoroughly?" she asked shyly. It amazed me how after the way she had _just_ made love to me, she could go back to being so sweet and innocent.

"Understatement of the century, my angel. W-where did that come from? I mean, not that I'm complaining . . . don't know if I could if I tried, baby."

I felt her face heat up. "Well . . . there was this book at the library . . ."

"Mhm?"

"It was titled 'How to Please Your Lesbian Lover'. It seemed interesting enough so I sort of looked through it. I memorized some of the . . . erm, 'tricks' and made some up on my own . . . like the slap," her blush became more intense.

"Yes . . . the slap," I smiled. "Very enjoyable."

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared questioningly at me. "You really liked that?"

"Almost as much as you do. And I say 'almost' because every time _I_ spank you, you yell . . . loudly." I smiled at her. "At first I thought I hurt you, Bella." I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt her.

"You could never hurt me," she said, staring at me intently.

"Speaking of that . . ." I brought up, "Did it hurt when you . . . slapped me?"

"It stung a little, but I didn't _not_ enjoy it, Rose."

"Oh, what am I going to do with you? Dirty, dirty . . ."

Bella kissed me sweetly before saying, "What can I say?" I laughed and kissed her again.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella? So much. So, so, so much."

"I love you too, Rose. You're everything to me."

We snuggled for a while as I played absentmindedly with her hair. "So," I drawled out, "is it my turn yet?"


	7. Chapter 7

by: I have cullenism

I set down my beat up, torn book of _Wuthering Heights_ when I heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. I wasn't sure who could possibly be calling me, especially when it was eleven o'clock on a Saturday. Jessica, or anyone of my old friends from Forks, didn't talk to me much anymore now that they were off to bigger, better things like college and marriage. Edward (or any of the Cullen's) wouldn't dare call me after I broke up with him – even if it was over a year ago and we agreed to be friends, distant – yes, but friends all the same. Plus, they didn't have my new number anyways. It couldn't be Charlie because first off, he was out fishing with Billy and Jacob and secondly, he didn't know the number to my new apartment either.

So, who else could it be?

"Hello?" I asked while grabbing some juice from the fridge and pouring it into a glass.

"Hey Bella!" an excited, trilling voice answered back. My heart almost stopped beating. I knew that voice anywhere. That voice haunted my dreams both day and night. That voice replayed over and over in my mind as I would touch myself in the most intimate ways, always cumming so hard that I had to press a pillow over my face to muffle the loud, throaty moans, but even a pillow didn't quiet me.

And the beautiful, cute, sexy pixie that voice belonged to was my reason for anything and everything that circled around who I am today. Letting go of Edward, going off to college in Alaska, proudly accepting who I am and all of the imperfections that I came with.

I even learned how to play guitar, both acoustic and electric, but I preferred acoustic. The sound was much more soothing and composed.

"Hello? Bella? Are you there?"

_God, that voice …_

"Yeah, Alice, I'm here. Um … how … how did you get my number?" I had moved to Alaska in hopes of moving on. It was too much to watch the woman I loved with some other man. With Jasper. I had distanced myself from Edward and I was causing too much trouble for the Cullen's, so instead of them leaving me, I left without a goodbye. I hated goodbyes. All I left was a note.

"I'm a psychic vampire, silly. How do you think I got it?"

I blushed at my stupidity. "Of course, what could a psychic vampire _not _do?" I asked sarcastically.

An uneasy silence came from the other line. I could almost feel how tense she was from … wherever place she was.

"Listen, Bella … why? Why did you leave me?"

Her voice was heartbreaking and for a moment I was glad I couldn't see the pain on her face. I couldn't bear to see her hurt, much less hear it over the phone. Guilt and other nameless emotions gripped and squeezed the air out of my lungs. For the first time in a while, I regretted leaving. Why did I?

_The pain, Bella. Knowing she could never be yours no matter how badly you wanted her. Needed her. You know that. _

"I didn't leave _you, _Alice. I left Forks," I said bitterly, but not meaning to.

"You might as well have 'left me' Bella. It hurt all the same. You don't know how many nights I spent trying to hold myself together," she whispered that last part. I'm sure if she could cry, she would have been gushing torrents of tears. What I couldn't understand is why it would hurt her so much – me leaving. What was I to her except a living Barbie and a shopping buddy? I wanted so much more than that, though. What I needed to be was the other half of her soul. Her shoulder to cry on. Her only spot of lightness in the dark.

She was all of that to me so why shouldn't I be that for her?

_Because Jasper beat you to the punch, smart one._

"I'm sorry," I told her, trying to refrain from letting the flood of sadness and longing from seeping through my words.

"If you're sorry, you wouldn't have left. You told us in that note that you were leaving and that you wanted us to leave you alone, but Bella, you never gave us a reason. And after nine months of you gone, I can't take it! Bella, please. I need to know."

"I had no reason to stay, Al. Me and Edward were no longer together and I didn't want to be extra baggage. And besides, I couldn't …" I trailed off, catching myself. I wouldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that I was in love with her.

"Couldn't what?"

_You promised yourself! You told yourself that you wouldn't fucking tell her!_

_I know. But, I have to._

"I couldn't stand around watching as the person I truly love … love someone else."

"You still love Edward?" she asked me, surprise in her voice. But, there was something else. Anger? Sadness?

"No! God no, Alice. Edward was and forever will be the first and last man I ever love."

"So you think you'll never love again?"

"No, I said the only _man _I will ever love …"

"Oh." I waited for her to catch on. It didn't take long. "Oh! Oh … so there's someone else then? A woman?"

"Yeah, always has been."

My heart started pounding frantically, trying to find a way out of its confined area within my chest. This was seriously happening. What I promised myself would never happen; it was happening.

I was about to confess something to Alice that I've been holding in for so long. So damn long.

"Who? Bella, please, you're killing me!"

I know she knew. How could she not know? She was waiting for me to say it.

And say it I shall.

"You, Alice! A million times you!" I practically yelled. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I felt like I could breathe again. I sucked in some air and smiled to myself. I wouldn't have had the courage a year ago to profess my undying love to another woman, and even if I was doing it over the phone, I still did it. The most hurtful thing she could do now was reject me and in that case I would simply say "okay" and hang up. It would take me a few weeks to recover from that, but I would eventually.

There was that silence again. Screaming at me. Forcefully telling me that it was all one sided, that she's glad I left if that was my reason.

I was about to hang up when she stopped me.

By hand.

My glass of juice fell and shattered on the floor.

There stood Alice, my beautiful Alice with her silver cell phone still clasped tightly to her left ear. Her hand was on mine, guiding me to hang up the phone as she hung up hers. I couldn't move. It was like my body was paralyzed. Her ocher eyes never left mine, burning holes into my brown orbs. Brilliant gold fire staring at me like I was a black spot on a white wall. Curios, but at the same time, difficult to ignore.

She was looking at me like I always dreamt she would have. Full of affection, longing, and …

Love. I saw _love_.

"How did you …" I didn't even bother finishing my question on how she got here. I knew the answer.

"I saw this," she answered quietly. "I saw _us_. Right here. I got so excited that I didn't think about anything except getting my ass over here to see you," she told me as she backed me up into the counter. Her eyes were liquid pools of raging emotions. Livid to a point where I could almost feel her seeping through my bones.

I was lost. I was confused. Everything was happening too quickly for me to comprehend anything.

Her soft, cold hands were lightly brushing over mine. Her leg was comfortably nudged between mine. All I could hear, see, breathe was her. My Alice.

"I … I don't know what to say," I whispered honestly. "I'm not sure what's going on."

"Neither was I, at first. But when I realized in time that something _was_ going on between us, I pushed it away. I couldn't hurt Jasper."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I had to see you. It took us being separated … twice … in order to finally beat it into my damned thick skull that I can't live without you, Bella. I need you. You don't know how many times I've touched myself thinking about you, just remembering how you smell made me wet. All those times I was with Jasper, I was always thinking about you instead and what you would do to me to make me cum, Bella. I know it just sounds physical, but I also long for your laugh, your smile and I want nothing more than to be the one who makes you happy. I Love you too. So much."

I small tear ran down my cheek from the corner of my eye before Alice brushed it away with the cold pad of her thumb. "You've always made me happy, Alice. Even when you forced me into shopping and playing dress up with you, I was more than content to just be around you," I whispered.

"I'm glad I decided to come see you. We've all missed you so much. Even Rose misses you."

"I know, and I'm sorry for just cutting you all off like that."

Alice edged her way closer to me, which I didn't think was possible. Her leg was sandwiched between mine already and our noses were almost touching. Her lips were just inches away when she whispered, "Bella, I … I need you. I'm so wet for you."

A hazy lust started to fill my senses. Alice had just whispered to me that she needed me. _I'm _the one that was making her wet. Not Jasper. Not anyone else. Me. Modesty had left me and was replaced by lust induced courage, a courage I've never known before. "How wet do I make you Alice?"

She unbuttoned her jeans and guided my hand inside of them. My fingers felt around her soaked underwear and I smirked, leaning closer into her breathing space. "Damn, you are wet," I said huskily, pushing aside her skimpy panties and touching her soft folds. Alice gasped and touched her forehead against mine.

"Bella, please … I want you to lick me, fuck me, anything. God, I need you so bad, baby."

"Let me kiss you first, Al. I don't want to fuck you before I kiss you."

Alice cupped my cheeks in her cool, tiny hands and pulled me to her lips gently. Her lips were plush and soft as they formed themselves around mine, moving with mine perfectly as I stroked her soaked womanhood. All of the lust and pleasure I was feeling along with being out of breath was making me dizzy and, ironically, the woman that was doing this to me was the same one – the only one – that could keep me standing on my own two feet.

Okay, I had kissed her. Now I could taste her, feel her.

Make love to her. To my Alice.

I turned us around so that she was the one pressed against the counter and cleared a space for her, using my arm to sweep everything out of the way. A few things fell to the floor, but I didn't bother with caring. Alice moaned into my mouth, her tongue licking my lower lip. I opened my mouth to her without question, without hesitation. My hands snuck their way under her thighs as I lifted her onto the counter. She was already pushing her jeans down her milky, toned legs when I grabbed the very bottoms and clumsily tugged them off of her before throwing them somewhere off into the kitchen. I broke off our heated kisses to look down at her, running my fingers slowly and tenderly up and down her legs.

Her pink thong was completely soaked. I looped my fingers under the waistband and slowly, tortuously pulled them down, kissing any soft, cold skin I could.

"Bella," Alice whispered. I smiled and tossed her panties aside. She pulled me back up to her and kissed me excitedly, passionately, but I'm sure for her it was gentle. She much stronger than I and we both knew that.

My hands started to unbutton her blouse, revealing nothing underneath but her skin. "Oh my God, Alice." I've always known she was beautiful, but never had my human imagination conjured up _this_. She was … magnificent. Her breasts weren't big, they were rather small with dark pink, perky nipples to top them off, but they were perfect for me. I lifted my hands to cup them, and sure enough, they fit perfectly into my palms.

"What?" she asked, her voice apprehensive. "Is there something wrong?"

I looked up at her. "Nothing. You're perfect," I whispered into her ear.

She placed her hands over mine where they still lay on her breasts and squeezed, eliciting a moan from both of us. I was sure I had dies and gone to heaven. This couldn't be happening. Only an hour ago, I was only dreaming of this. And now? Now it was happening. But I wasn't about to fuck her senseless on my kitchen counter. She meant so much more than that to me.

I slung her arms over my shoulders and, taking the hint, she wrapped them around my neck. I wasn't sure what I was doing or how I got the strength to do this, but right none of that mattered. My mind was on overdrive, excited with what was about to happen. I was about to have sex with Alice.

_No, this isn't just sex._

Alice's legs wrapped around my waist as I carried her to my bedroom. As soon as my thighs hit the edge of my bed, Alice tugged my shirt over my head and scooted up the bed, throwing my shirt somewhere off in my room. Crawling on all fours towards her, I kissed every inch of skin I could reach before claiming her lips. I slowly divested her of her of her panties and bra before removing my own. Alice watched me the whole time, her eyes glassy, a cloud of lust and love filling them to their very depths.

Cupping her cheek, I whispered, "I love you, Al. I've always loved you."

"Bella, show me. Show me how much you love me."

I needed no further words as my nails scratched down her taunt belly to her shaved mound.

Shaved. No hair.

I gulped and Alice seemed to notice my sudden discomfort.

"Bell, what is it?"

"I – I don't shave, Al."

She giggled darkly and my insecurities were suddenly gone. "Bells, I like a little hair," she whispered huskily. I nodded and continued my journey towards her clit, rubbing the hard nub with my thumb.

She was so wet I couldn't tell if I was inside of her or not. Knowing that I did this too her made my chest swell with love and pride.

My fingers felt their way around her sex. From the soft folds to her clit to her slit, I felt everything, memorized everything. This moment would forever be burned into my mind.

Her moans filled the air that night, rang like a symphony in my ears. I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect.

When I woke up the next morning, the Alaskan sun was shining through the window. Looking around, I saw clothes scattered all around my room. My shirt hung on the floor lamp, my jeans slung over my computer, my panties and bra was on the ceiling fan. This made me laugh and alerted Alice to my being awake. She popped her head through the open doorway and smiled a huge, toothy grin. "It lives," she joked.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get your sexy ass up, I've made breakfast."

I smiled and threw on some track pants with a tank top and made my way to the kitchen. Seeing Alice cooking for me wearing my clothes was definitely a sight to behold.

I ate silently with Alice gazing at me the whole time.

"So how's college?"

"It's good."

"I saw the flag in your living room," she smirked.

"Which one?"

"The only one. The big rainbow flag. You know, you sure have changed since the last time I saw you, Bella. You used to be shy and straight."

We both laughed. "Yeah, I guess I have."

We were silent, but a mutual question hung in the air.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You have to go back, don't you? To Forks?"

She sighed before smiling. "I'm here as long as you want me here, Bells. I'm not being separated form you for a third time."

"But what about Emmett and Rose and Carlisle and Esme and –"

"Bella, she placed a comforting hand over mine. "They're coming back here in a few months. We can only stay in one place so long, you know. And if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to stay here with you until they get here and when they do, we'll all be reunited and happy and whole again. And once you finish up your last semester of college, I could … I could change you, if you want …"

"You had this all planed out, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said a little shyly. "Is that weird?"

"Not in the least," I replied. "Stay."

She leaned over the table and left a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. "Always."


	8. Chapter 8

by: JennCullen4928

"Oh my God, it's pouring outside!" I exclaimed. Rosalie laughed.

"We're all used to it. That's the only time we can really go out. I love getting soaked in the rain during our baseball games. It's kind of a turn on, the rain. It just makes me feel sexy for some reason." she says.

We close the door to her room and I start changing out of my rain soaked clothes. Over the last month Rosalie and I have gotten closer, once she actually gave me a chance. We'd spent the day in Port Angeles shopping, since Alice and the rest of the family had gone hunting. It was nice to spend some bonding time with her, just one on one.

I laid back on her bed in just my bra and panties. Rosalie just laid next to me and we were silent for a while. Rosalie props rolls over to face me and starts stroking my hair. "You know, I can see why Edward loves you so much. You're so beautiful."

"Why did you hate me so much when Edward first brought me around?" I ask softly

"I was jealous. Your body is perfect. Your hair is perfect. You carry yourself with such confidence, and that in itself is a turn on." she whispers.

I prop myself up on my side and cup her face gently in my hands. "I don't know how you can say that about me. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." I bring my mouth closer to hers and we kiss softly. She probes my lips with her tongue and I let her enter willingly. I let out a soft moan and I can feel her smiling against my mouth.

Rosalie reaches around my back and unsnaps my bra and lets it fall to the bed. With one hand cupping my face, she caresses my breast with the other hand. I moan again, louder this time.

"Pretty little bella. You taste so perfect." she whispers.

I start removing her clothes as we continue kissing. Soon, we're both totally nude making out on her bed. Rosalie kisses from my mouth, down to my neck and breasts and stops at my inner thigh. I grasp some of her hair in my fists, moaning loudly. "Rose, please." I whimper.

"Please, what?" she asks, teasingly. She knows EXACTLY what I want, she just wants to hear me say it.

"Please! Just touch me, taste me. Do anything you want to me!" I exclaim.

She slips a finger into me, eliciting a small growl from inside my chest. I throw my head back, relishing the feeling. She slips another finger into me, and soon I feel her tongue flicking across my clit, making the fire inside me burn even hotter. She reaches up with one hand and caresses my breasts, kneading my nipples under her fingers. I feel my muscles clench and I know that I'm about to come. I wrap my legs around Rosalie's back, trying to pull her tighter to me.

"Oh my God. Rose, I'm coming. I'm coming." I gasp. I shudder as my orgasm washes over me. Rose keeps licking at my wet pussy until all the juices are gone. She kisses me softly, letting me taste myself on her tongue.

I fall back, exhausted, but turned on beyond belief. Rose kisses my lips, my face, my neck and I just get lost in being there with her.

I slip a finger into her delicate folds, making her moan my name. Suddenly, Emmett walks in. We both freeze, embarassed.

"Wow...this is....wow." he says.

Rose looks at me with a devilish grin and then back at Emmett. "Would you like to join us?" she asks in a husky voice.

He shuts the door behind him and starts removing his shirt. He walks over to us and I unbutton his jeans and drag the zipper down. I pull his pants and boxers down, letting his huge erection spring free. I wrap my fingers around it and start stroking it gently as he and Rose kiss passionately. I wrap my lips around the head of his cock and he moans loudly.

He pulls me up from my knees and lays me back on the bed and starts fingering my pussy. I position Rosalie so she's sitting above my tongue and proceed to lick and suck her until we're both about to orgasm. "Emmett, harder. Don't stop!" I moan.

Our pace increases until Rosalie and I cry out together, letting the waves of pleasure wash over us. I lay back on the bed, trying to catch my breath. I look over and see Rosalie giving Emmett the blow job of his life. I start fingering myself, turned on by the sight. Emmet bends her over so she's on all fours and starts fucking her hard. With one hand, I continue fingering myself and with the other, I rub my fingertips over Rosalie's clit, loving the feeling of her juices running down my hand.

"Bella, fuck yourself harder. I want to see your face when you come all over your hand." Emmett says. I do as he says and he starts fucking Rose harder, matching my pace. I continue pleasuring myself at a frenzied pace, until I feel my muscles lock against my hand and I cry out. Less then a minute later, I see Emmett thrust into Rosalie one last time as they come together.

We all take a minute to catch our breath and let our bodies cool down. I look over at Emmett and he's already starting to get hard again. "Think you have one more in you?" I ask him in a sultry voice. "Probably more than one. Get on top of me. I want to see you ride my cock." he says.

I straddle his waist and grab his dick and lead it into my entrance. We both moan loudly as I sink down on his length. I move slowly at first, adjusting to his size, but soon start moving up and down on him at a frenzied pace. Rose is straddling his face, and we kiss passionately as he pleasures her with his tonuge. Emmett grabs my hips and bounces me up and down on his cock so hard I can barely catch my breath. "Come for me Bella. I want to hear you scream my name." Emmett growls. He reaches down and rubs my clit with his thumb. That sends me over the edge and I can feel my orgasm upon me. "Fuck, I'm coming! Emmett! I'm coming! Oh, God, don't stop!" I cry out. I collapse on top of him just as Rosalie comes all over his face. I kiss his face, licking up all of her juices.

We fall back on the bed again, happily spent. Then a thought dawns on me. "When did you guys get back from hunting?" I ask. "About the same time I walked in on you two." he laughs.

I smile and cover my eyes. "No doubt everyone in the house heard us."

Emmett smiles. "Oh well. I bet Edward enjoyed hearing it." I laugh softly.

I get dressed in the clothes that are now dry and slip out of the room. I open the door to me and Edwards' bedroom and I find him lying on the bed with a smile on his face. I lay next to him and he turns to look at me. "Have fun?" he asks.

"It was incredible. You're not mad, are you?" I ask, worry creeping into my voice.

"Not at all. But next time, you better let ME join." he says with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

by: twiggy94

"I'll be back in 5 days. Emmett Jasper and i are going further to south to hunt. Carlisle and Esme will be back from Carlisle's business trip around the same time. Will you be alright with Alice and Rosalie, love?" Edward asked in a seductive voice. We had just had a very exciting night, similar to the ones we find ourselves having practically every night since i became a vampire.

"I'll be fine, I'm not human anymore. You need to go hunt, your eyes are practically black." He hates leaving me, even when it's necessary.

"Alright love, Emmett's complaining that I'm taking to long. I'll miss you" he kissed me and walked out of the room. I waited about five minutes to let the previous nights activities wash over me and leave my system. I went downstairs to where Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. and talking quietly. Rose noticed me first.

"Hey Bells," Rose and I were good friends now. I had learned control of my bloodlust quickly so Alice had me going on shopping trips with her which, back then, i despised only a few moths after my transformation. Rose would come with us most of the time and, like me, she was sick of playing Bella-Barbie. She actually defended me for the first time back then and told Alice to back off, that i could dress myself. After that, Rose took me on a shopping trip without Alice and gave me fashion pointers. She told me what styles and fabrics and colors would go best on me, and after a few hours, I managed to come up with outfits by myself that were Cullen-approved. During that one shopping trip, we got to know each other a bit better. Through random and casual conversation. Since that was the first time we ever talked to each other seriously aside from when she told me her story, we stuck to safe topics: music, books, places we have or would like to go visit, and funny little anecdotes, and other topics of the like. After that we started talking more and now, i was as close to Rose as i am to Alice.

"Hey Rose, Alice" I replied. Alice turned around and smiled, motioning me to sit with them. I glided over (with my new-found grace) and sat down in a fluent motion on the love seat in front of where they were sitting.

"So, the boys are gone and Carlisle and Esme are away, what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked. We had five days to ourselves, we would have to come up with some type of entertainment.

"Why don't we go clubbing?" I asked. I had a lot more confidence now, now that i was inhumanly beautiful and graceful and had Alice and Rose at my side, it was hard to be shy or embarrassed in this company. Especially if you know that now, you are their equal.

"Brilliant, Bells!" Rose exclaimed, "Lets show those humans how to have fun." Alice smirked; it had been a while since the three of us had been clubbing without the guys (overprotective much?) to keep us in check and to growl at any guys who stared at us too much.

We went upstair, we had gone shopping last week, and all went to our rooms to put on outfits fit for the clubbing scene.

I put on a white button up shirt with the buttons undone until sufficient cleavage was showing and an electric blue corset with black lace detailing over it and an acid-wash miniskirt. The skirt was a bit longer than most miniskirts though, as in it actually covered my backside (I'm not a slut) and to complete the outfit, some dark-red leather stilettos.

I walked out into the hall. Alice and Rose were done as well. Alice wore a dark purple tube-top and dark-wash, skin-tight skinny jeans with black pumps, with various accessories and a white belt with black musical notes and music sign detailing on top of the tube top accentuating her narrow waist and making her curves more pronounced. Rose wore a blood red halter-top and a black miniskirt with black leather high heels with crisscrossed straps all the way to her knees.

We each had on dark, smoky eye make up and some degree of lipgloss/lipstick.

We would turn heads tonight.

_____________________

We took Rose's BMW to the club. The guys at the entrance was drooling when he saw us and forgot how to open the door. Rose rolled her eyes, side-stepped him and opened it herself. We walked in and saw every male head turn and freeze in a wide-eyed, lustful stare. Every female in the room way looking at us with hate and envy and the hits on their self esteems were almost visible. Eventually, after turning down many offers to buy us drinks and many attempts to ask us out or try to kiss us, people resumed their business.

The music blast through the speakers, right now "Low" was playing and Rose, Alice and I began to sway to the music, eventually turning into the naughty dancing that was common now. The DJ then asked for requests and announce that it was Karaoke night and that if anyone wanted to sing, now would be the time to sign up.

Alice's eyes lit up and Rose and I followed her to the DJ. We picked "Gimme More" by Britney Spears and started performing. Alice, Rose and I are completely comfortable with each other, so we had no problems dancing to the song as is appropriate for it, which is quite inappropriate.

After that and a few more slut songs, Rose, Alice and I got bored and it was becoming too visible on too many of the guys faces the latest fantasies they were having. Also, a certain lump in each guys pants and the arousal overpowering the scent of alcohol was disturbing, so we left.

On the car-ride home, each of us was silent, caught up in our own thoughts. I was thinking about how we had danced. I am comfortable with them, but the way we were dancing, i now realize was very provocative and a bit too close for sisters to be dancing, had Edward, Jasper and Emmett been there, they wouldn't have let us be that close.

When we got home, we went silently to the living room and sat down. Alice turned on the T.V. and Rose was the first to speak.

"Human guys are such pigs, i mean most of them had girlfriends." She said in a slightly irritated though still joking voice.

"Yeah, I know." Alice said, until we heard something interesting from the T.V. none of us had noticed what exactly had been playing. Apparently, we were watching LOGO, and were currently seeing a film of explicit lesbian porn.

We watched for a few moments, each unable to take their eyes off the scene, taking in the erotic scene in front of us. Alice finally gained some of herself back and changed the channel.

"Wow, that was something i never expected to see." Rose said, slightly disoriented, then she seemed to snap out of it and became curious, " have either of you ever kissed a girl?"

I remembered times in which i had though of it as a human, wondering what the experience would have been like. But i was too shy back then. Especially considering how looked-down upon it is for people of the same sex to kiss.

"No, but I've thought of it." i said honestly, we had no secrets between us.

"No, but i've always had Jasper." Alice said

"It never occurred to me." Rose said. "When did you think about it, Bells?"

"When i was human, in Phoenix" I knew i could tell them anything, we don't judge each other; we're immortal, it'd be hell if we did.

"Why" they booth asked, now truly intrigued.

"I wasn't very popular and almost no guys ever even looked at me back then. I don't know, i guess i was just curious as to my luck with the other side." I said truthfully. "But since i moved to Forks, it hasn't crossed my mind."

We sat silently for a while. None of us were sure how to continue this conversation or how or what to change the subject to. By now we all had though of it and were truly curious. Then Alice's eyes went blank. Rose and i both knew what this meant and we waited for her to come back to herself. She had a weird expression on her face: excited, intrigued and confused.

"I suppose we could try that, but if it's too weird we'll stop. We can mask our thoughts to Edward when he gets back. I had no idea what she were talking about, but apparently Rose did. She must have been the one that made the decision, or at least considered what ever it is Alice saw.

They both turned to me. "Rose had an interesting idea." Alice stated simply.

I opened my mind and read theirs (my power controls and reads minds, along with blocking other peoples minds and sending my own thoughts into someone else's mind).

_...kissing Alice and Bells... - Rose_

I only heard a small part of Rose's thoughts (i don't like to intrude) but i understood what Alice had seen. But could i do it? They are practically my sisters, wouldn't that be wrong? And what about the boys? Rose and Alice seemed to be on the same trade of thought.

Rose made up her mind first and, in a curious and determined way, reached toward my face with her left hand. She cupped the right side of my face and wordlessly, never breaking eye contact, brought her face closer to mine. When we were less than an inch apart she paused, i had been completely still and she was probably as unsure of this as i was, but we were curious and i needed to show that i was willing to try, for the sake of curiosity, or else we'd never know. Knowing us, not knowing is not an option. It wouldn't change anything and we'd hide it from the boys, i could just sensor (with my power) any slip-ups in their thoughts while Edward is around and no-one would be any the wiser, but it'd kill us to live with unsatisfied curiosity.

I closed the gap and Rose froze for a second, then reacted. We started out slow, cautious, but as we got more interested and, to my surprise, actually began to like this erotic sensation. Her lips moved with mine in a more feminine, sensuous way than Edward usually does. The kiss was becoming more passionate. Both her hands were cupping my face and mine were playing with her hair. Her hands began to go to my jaw, my neck when i remembered one more person that deserved this type of pleasure.

Just as Rose and i were dangerously close to progressing to something we shouldn't i broke away, giving Rose a seductive smile as i move my lips to Alice, who wasn't far away. Alice saw this in a vision so she wasn't surprised and i found myself getting just as into it as i had with Rose. Alice's kiss was a bit more passionate, whereas Rose was more sensuous. I felt myself getting wet down there.

I, apparently, wasn't the only one, as Alice was taken from me by an Aroused Rose, who was having trouble watching us. I found myself just getting wetter as i watched Alice and Rose interact. It was hot, and i wanted more.

At this thought, i froze. I shouldn't be getting this excited. It's wrong. What about Edward? How can i be this aroused by my best friends by my, basically, sisters?

Rose and Alice apparently came to this conclusion at the same time and, just like the other kisses, stopped theirs just before it progressed into something more than a kiss.

We sat in silence, and the air was thick with our arousal. None of us could believe what we had just done. Our only thoughts were: the boys. What were we going to do about this? I mean, i could block Jasper's and Edward's power from us almost inconspicuously, but the guilt? How would we deal with it.

Each of us was becoming increasingly ashamed of our actions, until i finally had the courage to look up at them. As if feeling my gaze, they looked back. We stared at each other, but now in a new light. I only felt for them as sisters, of that i was sure, but now there was another emotion in each of our eyes: lust. I wanted them, but i didn't love them, not that way. I could see they'd come to the same conclusion as we didn't try to hide our lust anymore. Rose's arousal at the sight of us in this new light added to the arousal from before soon became too much for her and she began to rub her legs together, as if trying to release some of the discomfort.

I went up to her and whispered for both of them to hear "One time, the first and the last"

With that, i lifted Rosalie up so that we were standing face to face. I never broke eye contact as i let my hand cup her face; the instant i touched her, she relaxed and leaned into me. This set off something primal in me, and i was over come by my own lust.

I growled slightly, with a smile on my face, arousing Rosalie even more. My hand traveled down, gently ripping the halter-top from her body, leaving her chest bare, and grabbed her left breast. I massaged it and played with it, circling and pinching the nipple as i brought my own body closer to her, causing me to become more wet and her to moan.

Alice couldn't take it anymore and stood behind Rosalie, pressing up against her and kissing her neck and shoulders. Rosalie's head rested on Alice's shoulder as Alice nibbled and sucked on Rose's neck. Rosalie moaned more loudly and started to whimper. Alice slipped her arms around Rosalie's body, replacing my hands on her breasts and massaging them as she continued to kiss her. i was now completely pressed upon Rose's front as Alice was to her back and my hand began traveling downwards. I made sure to make the trip long and was careful to rub and feel every inch of her skin on the way down.

Rose couldn't take it anymore and lifted her head from Alice's shoulder, careful not to disturb her as she continued to kiss her neck and massage her breast along with, now, rubbing herself against Rose, and captured my lips and made out with me passionately as my hands continued their trip down.

"I don't want to play games anymore, Bells, I need you in me now!" Rose finally exclaimed, releasing my lips and now staring at me with a pleading glare. her look, and the smell of her arousal became to much as she put her head back on Alice's shoulder. I ripped of her skirt and underwear in one fluid motion and began to massage her. Rosalie screamed the second my hands made contact with her womanhood and Alice's expression was almost pained at the sight of Rose bare and dripping. I captured Alice's lips with mine from over Rosalie's shoulder and stuck a finger in Rose simultaneously. Rose screamed again, this time telling me to go harder, and faster, and to not stop.

I used my other hand to massage Rose's clit while i pumped in and out of her with the other. I stuck a few more fingers into her and felt her walls close around my finger. Just as she was about to come, though, i pulled my fingers out.

"Please, Bells, I need this!" Rose exclaimed, sounding pained. I had pulled out just as she was finally going to get her release. I needed to do this right. If this was going to be the only time, it was going to be the best it could. I needed this too.

I kneeled down, bringing myself face to face with Rosalie's womanhood. Rose realized what i was about to do and thrust her hips forward, Alice had moved in front of her and was sucking on her breast and manipulating with her hand the other.

Rosalie was growling now, practically roaring. I still hadn't given her her release. Instead i was massaging her legs, her outer thighs, her inner thighs, licking the dripping wetness from her thighs, getting so close but not touching where she wanted me to. She was shrieking now, she was getting violent now. This was getting to painful for her, and I was too aroused to hold back anymore. I brought myself to her, and stuck my tongue directly in her sucking on her clit. That was all she needed, she came screaming my and Alice's name. All her juices went directly into my mouth and i happily sucked them all up. She was probably the most delicious thing I have ever tasted in my life. Her climax lasted for a full seven minutes, through which she never stopped screaming our names.

When she finished, she was panting, exhausted. I gave her a second to regain herself from the bliss of ecstasy and Alice started to slow her work on Rose's breasts. Alice had been sucking on one breast and massaging the other and alternating while whatever free hand she had she was using to pleasure herself by massaging herself through her clothes. (A/N: Alice and Bella were fully clothed through this). Alice kissed each nipple and i licked up any juices of Rosalie's i may have missed, cleaning her folds for her. I kissed her clit and brought myself up until i was face to face with her, just as Alice had finished kissing her, and i made out with her one more time. I let her taste her juices. She was as exhausted as a vampire could be.

The second both Alice and i had completely let go of her, she swayed and almost fell (A/N: They did this standing up), Alice was still pleasuring herself, now with her hands inside her clothes and pumping her fingers in and out of herself, moaning at the sight of Rosalie naked in front of us, so i was the one who caught Rose. I lifted her and placed her on the sofa.

"Are you alright" i asked Rose as i placed her head on my lap and appraised her still naked figure.

"I'm fine, that was just the most pleasurable and exciting experience i've ever had in my life." I played with her hair as she collected herself. Alice had apparently finished playing with herself and came and sat on the other side of the couch, lifting Rose's legs and putting them back on top of her lap.

"You're wet Bells, extremely so. I can feel you through your skirt and your underwear" Rose said. And i knew it. I had been so concentrated on Rose, now i felt the throbbing tension begging for release. I whimpered pitifully. Within the same second, Rose was off of me and in front of me, in between my legs kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa and my skirt and underwear was gone. I was slouched in the seat for easier access for Rose. Alice was kneeling with one knee on each side of me.

"I'll fix that for you Bells" Rose and Alice both said. They knew i was in pain already and attacked me explosively. Alice came down and made out with me furiously, tasting the last of Rosalie in my mouth, with one hand on my bare breast (somehow i was completely naked now) and the other pumping inside of me, fast and hard. Rose dived into me as well, massaging my thighs with her hands and licking my clit around Alice's finger. She sucked me and licked me as Alice pumped. I was growling, roaring even, but it was muffled by Alice's mouth on mine, I settled for kissing her with so much passion it was almost violent.

"Harder, please! It hurts!" i shouted. I was so close to coming, i thought i would explode. I felt myself constrict around Alice's finger and Rosalie's tongue. Just as i had done, though, they pulled out before i got my release. I was in pain now, and so close. I started screaming for them, at them, telling them to please continue, i needed it. Alice continued playing with my breasts, she licked her finger clean and kissed me, letting me taste myself in her mouth, but for my release i needed one of them in me. Rosalie finally stopped playing games. She licked my thighs all the way up and licked the length of my womanhood. Finally, she put her whole tongue in me, her mouth wide open and her teeth scraping over my clit. I broke away from Alice's kiss and screamed their names as i came for seven minutes, just like Rosalie. Alice got off me with one more kiss and a squeeze of my breast. Rosalie then returned my favor, and licked me clean gently and carefully.

I was exhausted and wasn't sure how to do anything at this point. I was in pure ecstasy. When i finally got back to my senses, Rose had four fingers inside of Alice and her tongue down her throat. Alice, completely naked now, had endured watching both Rose and me, and who now was past the point of being able to provide her own release without assistance. I walked over and got behind Alice, pressing myself against her as much as possible and wen in through the back with two fingers, my mouth sucking on her neck. Rose and i pumped in rhythm both ways. Alice came within one minute and, just like Rose and I, had a seven minutes climax. Rose and i took turns licking her up and kissing her. We had each had our seven minutes in heaven.

________________________

"Did we really just do that?" I asked after fifteen minutes of just sitting dumbfounded and exhausted.

They nodded, there was nothing else to say.

Suddenly, the phone rang. We all jumped and looked at each other nervously. I got up and answered:

"Hello?"

"Bella," it was Edward. Oh my god, what do i say to him after what i just did? "I've missed you. Are Rosalie and Alice there? Emmett and Jasper want to say hi too. Put the phone on speaker. I did.

"Hey babe" greeted Emmett

"How are you, love?" Jasper said.

Rose, Alice and I exchanged glances. "Hey guys" we said simultaneously.

"What have you guys been up to?" Asked Edward.

"We went shopping" i lied fluently. This was important, i couldn't be a bad liar now.

"Oh, did you have fun?" Edward asked "We took a break from hunting to talk to you guys."

"It was great, we bought the cutest shoes ever" Alice said, knowing they really wouldn't notice if we had new shoes or not.

"That's great, listen, we got to go, but we'll talk again soon." Edward said.

"Bye" we all said.

We sat still for a while, feeling guilty. "That stays between us, forever" Alice stated. Rose and i nodded. "Maybe we should get back into some clothes." i said. I wanted to be covered up. I felt guilty, as though i had cheated on Edward. We each went up and changed into some conservative clothing and then came back down and picked up the scraps of the clothing we had on before and fixed the room up until it looked just like it did before we went to the club. We wordlessly sat down when we we done and turned the T.V. on, insuring the channel was p.g. rated and turned our attention to it. We sat feet apart from each other, trying to process the night's activities (A/N: It's morning now)

"Are we going to be this awkward for much longer?" Rose asked in a quiet voice. "It was for curiosity's sake, we clarified that before we... started" Rose's voice had gained strength and she was speaking in a normal voice.

"It progressed to something more than curiosity, though." Alice answered softly.

"That shouldn't have happened, curiosity or not, we cheated on the guys" i said, angry at myself for letting this happen.

This comment brought on another wave of silence. We hung our heads.

"I think we should talk about this." Alice spoke up. "I need clarity on how we got from acting like sisters to acting like lovers, especially if all three of us are happily married."

"I was curious, once the subject came up, i needed to know what would happen, how it would feel. I love Emmett, but i've been with him for so long, i wanted something new and I'd never tried with a girl." Rose explained herself, "I liked it, it was passion, and it was raw. It was lust in one of it's purest forms, it was erotic and sexy and I'm glad i had the experience. I'm glad i did it with you guys. I trust you and i love you, as sisters, nothing more."

"That's pretty much everything i was going to say." was all Alice said.

"Then i must be despicable, i haven't been with Edward as long as you guys have been with Emmett and Jasper. That shouldn't have happened. I don't deserve to be with Edward" i said sadly, dejected. I shouldn't have done that. I had sex with another person, two other people. I made love with people who weren't him. Worse, his sisters. I made love to his sisters, and i don't even have the excuse of 'something new', i haven't been with him long enough for us to be 'old'.

The second i finished saying this, Rose and Alice forgot about our awkwardness and what had occurred last night and immediately came to comfort me. Rose placed me on her lap, holding me like a baby to her chest, allowing me to cry into her shoulder and Alice sat right next to her, rubbing my back and running her fingers through my hair.

"Of course you deserve him Bella, don't even think that" Alice comforted me. "You are not despicable Bells, you are wonderful and beautiful, you didn't do anything wrong. All you did was get to know your family better; it's not a crime." Rosalie added "Please don't cry" she pleaded. "I hate it when either of you are sad."

I tried to compose myself, "I'm sorry, I'm fine" i said. Neither believed me, but they let it go.

When the boys got back at the end of the week, they never suspected a thing. I used my power constantly for a week and each time either Rose or Alice would think of that night, I'd block them and send another thought using their 'voices' into Edward's head so he wouldn't get suspicious and i'd do the same with Jasper's power. We would never do it again, or so we promised, but lust is a powerful thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**By: Fembuck**

**Title: **Damsel

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Bella's in trouble when a mysterious stranger shows up to rescue her. But are they really there to help?

**Prompt:** Damsel in Distress

Beta'd by **lightbluenym**

---

The sun had set and the forest was dark and still around her. Bella could see nothing but trees and she could hear nothing but the sound of the wind softly blowing and birds chirping high above her, hidden in the canopy of leaves.

She liked the forest generally. It was calming and lovely, and she sometimes liked to go for walks in the woods that lay by her house. She would have gladly fled the woods that night if she could have however, but unfortunately her hands were tied … literally.

Bella struggled against her bonds, her eyes closing in a wince as the rope binding her hands to the tree behind her dug into the sensitive flesh of her wrists.

"Help!" Bella cried out desperately.

She bit down on her bottom lip and lowered her head dejectedly.

She was crying out as loudly as she could, but her voice was nothing but a rasp. She had screamed so loud and often that her voice was beginning to go, and she knew that the yells she was producing at the moment were nothing compared to mighty calls she had given before. And those had not even produced help for her.

"He--" Bella began once more, not prepared to give up until her voice failed her completely.

"…has arrived."

Bella turned her head to the side, relief sweeping through her at the feminine sound of the voice and the small figure she could just make out moving towards her. She was happy to find anyone out there who could rescue her, but she was even happier that it was a woman, and a tiny one at that.

Bella realized that she was in a very vulnerable position, and having a woman as her savior put her somewhat at ease.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you," Bella sobbed hoarsely as the woman moved closer. "You're a godsend … a miracle! I was truly beginning to believe that no one would hear my cries, and I would …" Bella trailed off, shuddering slightly at the thought. "You can't imagine how …" Bella went on, the rest of her sentence dying on her lips when the woman approaching her came into full view.

The moon was large in the sky that night and shining brightly, and when the woman stepped close enough for Bella to get a good look at her face, Bella froze.

The woman – the girl really Bella could now see – was perhaps the singularly most beautiful creature that Bella had ever laid eyes on. Her loveliness was enough to arrest Bella's breath. It was as if her mind could not concentrate on the girl's exquisiteness and regulating her breathing at the same time.

The girl's perfectly smooth, impossibly pale skin shone in the moonlight, and the only point of colour on her porcelain skin was her lovely Cupid's bow lips, which were a deep and tantalizing shade of red.

Bella literally could not take her eyes off of her.

In addition to her perfect face, the girl's body was lithe, and she moved gracefully, with an almost feline elegance. Even at rest she was regal and enchanting, her loose limbed stance both sensual and rebellious.

Bella doubted that she would ever again see something as magnificent … or terrifying, as the girl standing in front of her.

Despite the girl's beauty and grace, an unmistakable aura of power and danger cloaked her. She walked with a lush swagger, one born of confidence and self-assurance. She watched Bella steadily with piercing, unblinking black eyes that made Bella feel fuzzy and faint. And, though it made no sense to her, since the girl was standing perfectly still and making no threatening motions towards her, Bella felt like she was being studied … or hunted.

"Please," Bella whispered softly, uncertain now and more scared than ever.

"Please what?" the girl asked softly.

Her voice was a low purr, and Bella felt herself shudder a little at the sound of it.

"Help," Bella breathed out. She had planned on saying more, but that one word was all she was able to choke past her lips.

The girl smiled but did not move. Her dark eyes remained focused on Bella, watching her unwaveringly.

Bella watched the girl watch her for what felt like hours, the uncertainty of the moment playing havoc with her emotions. And then, the girl breathed in deeply, her tiny frame trembling powerfully as pale eyelids closed over her mesmerizing black eyes.

The girl sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it, hard. A few seconds later her eyes opened once more, and Bella saw that they had changed. The girl's gaze was impassive before, curious and inquisitive. It had been unsettling, but she hadn't been wracked with fear down to the very marrow of her bones.

That changed when the girl opened her eyes however, because they were no longer searching. They were burning.

"Oh God," Bella gasped.

She recognized the look in the girl's eyes. She had seen a diluted version of it in the eyes of some of the boys at school. It was lust, and a lust of an intensity and quality that Bella had never seen before.

The girl smiled again, shiny white teeth glittering in the moonlight as she did.

"That's the spirit," the girl breathed out softly, her voice mockingly proud.

And then she was walking again, closing the small distance that remained between their bodies.

"What are yo-?"

"Ssh," the girl cooed softly. "Let's not cheapen this with silly questions," she said, reaching out for Bella, her hand coming to rest lightly on Bella's hip. "You know the answer already. It's why you're scared."

The girl's hand moved, caressing the curve of her hip.

Bella breathed in deeply. Her body tensed underneath the girl's hand.

The girl chuckled softly in response to Bella's reaction to her touch, but she said nothing. Instead of using words to communicate, she began to trail her hand up Bella's front. Her fingers lightly, almost playfully danced over Bella's stomach. The only thing separating the girl's fingers from her skin was a t-shirt so light that Bella could feel the coolness of the girl's fingers through it.

The girl's fingers drifted higher, and Bella's body trembled. The girl exhaled softly, her eyelids fluttering in ecstasy when Bella's slight vocalization reached her ears. A moment after that Bella saw her perfect face move forward, and felt perfect lips press against her cheek, and she gasped and drew her head back. The girl moaned softly in response, and Bella felt cool, sharp teeth graze against her skin as the girl kissed her jaw.

Bella eyes closed and her heart began to pound as she realized that the girl was excited by her fear.

The girl's hand drifted up to Bella's breast, and cupped it through her shirt and bra. The girl's thumb began to run over her breast softly, teasing her nipple beneath the double barrier of her clothes until the sensitive flesh began to respond to her touch and harden.

A low moan escaped from between the girl's lips, and Bella felt her hips rock against her as the girl began to touch her more forcefully, her body's involuntary reaction to her touch exciting the small girl greatly.

"Please," Bella chocked out, knowing that the more the girl touched her, the more excited she got, the less likely it would become that she would stop.

"You don't have to beg," the girl breathed out, her lips brushing against Bella's throat as she spoke, her face nuzzling Bella's neck a moment later. "I won't stop," she continued, licking the length of Bella's throat before she pulled away and pressed her lips against Bella's.

Bella's body jerked at the contact, the press of the girl's lips surprising her.

Bella shivered and then her body relaxed. The girl's lips were cool, but soft, and despite herself Bella could think of nothing but how nice they felt pressed against her own. Despite the girl's hand now moving roughly against her breast, her lips were gentle and Bella had to fight the urge to part her lips.

"I thought you were going to help me," Bella whispered accusingly turning her head to the side to free her lips from the strange girl's.

"I am," was the girl's amused response.

The girl's free hand moved from where it had been resting on Bella's hip to the apex of Bella's thighs and then forced itself between them until she was cupping Bella through her jeans.

"I'm going to help you feel good," the girl continued, and Bella didn't need to be facing her to know that she was smiling.

"I don't … just untie me … crazy bitch … untie me!" Bella yelled as loudly as she could, which wasn't very loudly at all. She began to struggle again, violently pulling at the ties that bound her, her head swinging in the girl's direction in an attempt to hit her and injure her. "Untie me," Bella said again, her voice quieter this time. "Please. Untie me, please," she went on her voice now barely a whisper, as her arms jerked weakly at the ropes.

Suddenly the girl's hands were no longer on her body, and Bella looked over at her, blinking in surprise.

Could her pleas have actually swayed the girl?

The girl reached out for Bella, her right hand moving to tenderly cup Bella's cheek.

"Shh, shh," she cooed softly, stroking Bella's cheek with her thumb soothingly. Bella quieted and became still. "Shh," the girl said again, and this time she leaned forward, pressing her own cool cheek against Bella's as she embraced her, hugging her as well as she could with Bella's hands bound.

Bella trembled with relief and allowed her cheek to rest against the girl's gratefully.

"No," the girl breathed out, finally answering Bella's question. "I don't think I will," she said smirking as she pulled back.

Her hand drifted from Bella's cheek and moved down to the top of Bella's jeans.

Bella's eyes widened as she realized that the girl's sympathy had just been a rouse, and she began to struggle again. The girl was unconcerned with her useless motions however, and worked peacefully unbuttoning Bella's jeans and pulling down her fly.

Bella stilled; her heartbeat calming and her mind clearing as the realization came to her that this was really happening. She was helpless and the girl was not going to stop unless someone stopped her – and Bella's sore throat testified to the fact that there was no one around to stop her.

The girl's hand slipped into Bella's pants, cool, tapered fingers brushing over her clit on the way down to the slick warm flesh below it.

The girl's fingers began to run up and down the length of her sex, moving awkwardly and slowly at first, but as her fingers became wet they began to move with increasing ease and pace.

The girl leaned forward, kissing Bella's neck again and Bella whimpered, and closed her eyes.

The girl's thumb brushed against her clit once, and then again and again. Bella gasped, and twisted, her hips jerking as the girl's thumb pressed against her sensitive nub in a small, firm circular motion.

"Alice," Bella breathed out, her eyes opening so that she could see her lover's dark eyes. Alice was watching her, studying her reactions as Bella thought she would have been, and the sight of Alice, eyes dark with lust, lips parted, the tips of her fangs just showing, made Bella grow even wetter. "Please," Bella breathed out.

Alice smiled, not the predatory condescending smile she had been using earlier, but a real smile that lit up her face.

"You're not supposed to sound like you actually want it, Bella," Alice breathed out, still teasing Bella's clit.

She leaned forward and kissed her lover's lips, smiling against Bella's lips when they parted, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

"Aliiiice," Bella whined breathless when they pulled apart, her hips jerking to emphasize her unhappiness.

Alice began to move her fingers more quickly.

Bella was bad at role-playing. She had come to accept this. Her lover always managed to stay in character at the beginning, but as soon as Alice got her hand in Bella's pants, all thoughts of acting flew from Bella's head, and all she cared about was Alice's fingers making her come.

"You're such a naughty girl, no wonder nobody came to rescue you," Alice breathed out before pressing her lips against Bella's once more, kissing her hotly, as her fingers moved so fast they were vibrating.

Bella pulled at the ties binding her. She wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around Alice. She wanted to cling to Alice, and bury her face her in the cool, comforting nook of her neck. She wanted to feel Alice all over her body and the taste Alice's skin under her lips as she came.

"You're no damsel in distress," Alice whispered, knowing that Bella as nearly there. "You're a damsel in heat," she breathed in Bella's ear, knowing that just a few more strokes would send Bella over the …

Bella's head slammed back, strands of her hair getting caught and tangled in the bark of the tree trunk behind her as she pushed her head back and her hips forward, her body shivering and shuddering as orgasm ripped through her, soaking her panties and Alice's fingers with her pleasure.

---

When Bella became aware of her surroundings again, she found that she was untied and sitting in Alice's lap.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Bella asked softly, sounding a little rueful though most she sounded sated and content.

"No," Alice assured her, even though she had ruined it. "We'll just modify the scenario," she continued pressing her lips softly to Bella's temple. "Instead of 'swarthy immoral stranger baptizing you in forbidden arts of love' I'll play the gallant knight who has just rescued you, and when I return you to your bedchambers safe and sound, you can thank me with your lips," Alice declared grinning before she pressed her lips against Bella's, holding her tightly as she kissed her with a playfully exaggerated ardor.

"And fingers," Bella breathed out against Alice's lips. "And tongue … often all at the same time," she continued, chewing on Alice's bottom lip lightly as her lover purred softly, her chest rumbling in a way that always made Bella want to hug her and never let her go. "It would be the polite thing to do."

"One must always mind their manners," Alice agreed, nuzzling Bella's neck.

"I could 'thank you' a little here," Bella said softly, running her hand up and down Alice's arm. She could tell that her lover was excited, and honestly she was anxious to get her hands on Alice.

"That's hardly romantic," Alice said. She had gotten very attached to the idea of playing a dashing knight, and taking Bella in the dirt at the base of a tree didn't play well with that scenario.

"Sure it is. A secret rendezvous between lovers in the woods, moonlight illuminating them as they make love to each other with wild abandon, finally free to fully embrace the love they cannot show in the day. It doesn't get more romantic."

"Leaves stuck in your hair, grass stained clothes, and dirt in very embarrassing places," Alice countered with a smile.

"That sounds hot," Bella murmured, her hips shifting against Alice as she leaned in to kiss her again.

"But not very noble," Alice pointed out. "I'm supposed to be a knight."

Bella sighed against her lips with mock aggravation.

"Fine, let's play a science fiction game. I've been infected with a terrible virus, and the only way for you to save my life, is to make me orgasm until the toxins have left my body," Bella suggested her fingers moving down to tangle with Alice's.

"How does that work exactly?" Alice asked grinning up at Bella as the brunette moved Alice's hand to rest on her thigh, and then began to slide it upwards.

"It doesn't, it's science fiction," Bella replied crawling off of Alice's lap, making sure to keep hold of her hand as she lay down on the ground, a soft sigh escaping from her a few seconds later as Alice draped her body over top of hers. "You better hurry," Bella said softly, her eyes holding Alice's. "The virus is spreading. I can feel myself fading away."

"Not on my watch!" Alice declared before she quickly tugged Bella's pants off. "I've never lost a patient and I don't intend to start now!" she continued, settling into character.

Alice's hands moved to Bella's thighs and gently spread them, her hand moving up and down the backs of them encouraging Bella to pull them towards her chest, exposing herself fully to Alice's hungry eyes as the raven-haired beauty settled between her legs.

"Before we begin, I think I should warn you. This could get messy," Alice intoned gravely, her dark eyes holding Bella's somberly.

"My body is yours, doctor," Bella said breathily. She didn't mind if things got messy. In fact, she desperately hoped they would. "Do what you must," she continued.

She then lay back, settling herself on the ground and tangled her hands in Alice's hair, waiting to 'be saved'.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

_By: LolaShoes_

_A/N: This is a one-shot out-take for A Life Extraordinary. It is the EPOV of a scene in Chapter 32 (Road Trip). This one-shot was the winner in a one-shot poll from my profile._

_*****_

"Do you know how to drive a stick?" I asked, arching an eyebrow and trailing a finger up her leg.

"You tell me," she smiled.

I answered nonverbally by placing her hand on my groin and curling our hands around my erection. She licked her lip and I almost ripped her shirt off.

"I'm sad that you know the color," she pouted adorably, her surprise ruined. "You did see the color, didn't you?"

"Yes," I murmured, pulling her closer to me in the back seat of the rented town car taking us to the Audi dealership. "You little devil, yes I know the color. Do you want me to constantly rip your panties from your sweet hips? You know what that color does to me." I fingered the pendant on her necklace and glanced up at my scar.

_Yes, still there._

"I'm not wearing panties this week," she teased. "What is your plan B?"

"To have you spread for me on the hood of your blue car and nibble your sweet little pussy until you forget everything but your last name," I whispered, ending my tease with a flick of my tongue to her earlobe. I chuckled, "Actually, that's plan A."

Bella shifted slightly in her seat next to me and I knew I was breaking down her resolve. I would have her before the opera. I would be deep inside my wife before I was made to endure probably one of the most sensual and heartbreakingly beautiful experiences I knew: La Traviata.

Bella did not realize what she was doing, depriving me of her body before being swept together into the story of passion, of love denied, of heartbreak and tragic reunion. The tension that we felt when we deprived ourselves of each other would only fuel our reaction to the story of lovers from two worlds, torn apart by circumstances, by misunderstandings. I knew that without making love to her beforehand, I would not make it through the entire production without taking her somewhere to touch her and have her touch me. Certainly she had to know that stories of love ultimately unrequited tore at my chest and made me want to do nothing but hold her and feel her entire body against mine.

But today was hers, and as much as I hated to admit it, I knew it could be even better to make love when we could be completely alone, with no further plans other than whatever Bella had in store for my body. If I could resist her until later, then having Bella after witnessing Violetta's familiar death at Alfredo's feet would remind me so much of what I had, what I would always have. What I was lucky to not have lost.

The car deposited us at the dealership and I followed Bella out of the backseat, her arousal a palpable cloud around my head as we rose to the sidewalk. Every male mind went blank as Bella led me into the dealership. I winced, anticipating the inevitable onslaught that immediately followed; thoughts of lust, primarily. Thoughts attempting to determine if she was my sister came next. As usual, I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her wedding ring. That put an end to the question, but not the lust.

I released her hand and let her walk slightly in front of me, to attempt to observe her objectively. As objectively as I could. To be sure, she was a vision. Fitted light blue silk shirt and a slim black pinstripe skirt. Long legs emerging beneath and her feet encased in black heels that exposed just a touch of her toes. My eyes focused on her hips moving as she walked purposefully, adorably determined, towards the manager's office.

He met us in the doorway, eyeing Bella appreciatively before letting his mind fly immediately to the fellatio fantasy that had become so rote; the predictable knee-jerk response every man had the first time he saw Bella's mouth. I felt a twinge of the usual irritation over the lack of discipline in the human male mind before registering that not only was I not surprised by his fantasy, I found I could not blame him, either.

She was – always – stunning.

She introduced us, her voice quiet and calm. "I'm Bella Cullen," she smiled and the dealer beamed at her. I felt my chest heave hearing her say her name, our name. She did not offer her hand, but naturally anticipated the need to project warmth with her voice, with eye contact. "This is my husband, Edward."

The dealer gave me a brief appraising glance. _They seem a little young to be married,_ he thought. I smirked; I was at least sixty years his senior. I nodded politely.

I trailed a hand down the back of her arm and smiled to myself when her body responded reflexively to my touch: her nipples hardened and her back arched slightly. The power that we held over each others' bodies was unlike anything I had come across in all my years. It absolutely took my breath away, in the figurative, of course, but also the literal sense. I often could not make myself breathe deeply enough with Bella near me, knowing that just the air around her often filled my lungs with such need that it burned.

The dealer led us out of his office and I followed Bella, trailing her arm behind her, lifting her hand to my lips once more. She had wanted to lead today, and so I would follow. She had wanted to plan this trip, and she had to know I would follow her anywhere. I would lead when she needed me to, I would follow when she preferred. I was hers, entirely.

The dealer obtained a pair of keys from behind a desk and indicated that we could wait by the front for him to bring around the car for our inspection. Bella had asked for custom window tinting and various other extras, all of which Rosalie had chosen and dictated to a dutiful Bella.

I kissed her cheek gently before walking to the showroom, ostensibly to look at cars, but more to watch Bella from a distance, to let my mind reflect back to our time together in my car.

Just then a man walked into the showroom, and I was immediately assaulted by his thoughts. He focused on my wife and he went straight to some of the most basic pornographic images that existed: sex with empty moaning, eyes clenched tight in mock pleasure, a silicone, orange woman batting eyelashes up at the man thrusting into her mouth. I swallowed venom. Again. Again.

I walked around an A6 and pretended to read the specs as I watched him stare at my Bella. I could hear her likely reaction in my head and her soft voice made my fists relax at my side. "Edward, he smells like cigars and cheap brandy. _Yuck_."

And that is what did it; in that moment, the epiphany that no one could ever know Bella as I knew her slid over my body, relaxing my tension, pulling my lips into a smile.

Indeed, I found myself calmer than usual while continuing to eavesdrop on the man's thoughts. His images were cut from the most basic fabric of everyday pornography leaving entirely _everything_ wonderful about Bella untouched. In fact, if I thought back, no man had ever been able to capture what it was about Bella that made our lovemaking so amazing; and in reality, no one could. She didn't moan like a woman in a pornographic movie, her moan was soft and aching and tailored entirely for my own ear. She didn't move with exaggerated sexuality, she was slow and calm and easily the most accidentally sensual being in history. She didn't feed me canned sex lines – unless she was toying with me in the mud – she spoke her mind, her needs in the moment with such frank clarity and honesty, it was impossible to deny her anything.

I thought back to our time in the car earlier, as Bella moved over me, her backside touching down on my thighs rhythmically, her small arms around my neck. I had needed her voice in my ear, had needed her to put her voice in my head or as close to my brain as she could possibly manage. Her lips grazed the curve of my ear, and a majority of what I heard was her soft breathing, her small pants and grunts as she moved over me. I could tell from her inability to speak, from her almost anxious noises, that it had been different, that her body had been focusing so intently on chasing what it was feeling, on discovering what was different about our bodies coming together in the car.

It had been impossible to understand how our orgasms could collide and continue for _minutes_. Only after traffic had suddenly cleared, after the Vanquish had sped through the empty lane, after my hips had thrust up powerfully to meet Bella's and we had screamed so loud it would have deafened human ears, did it occur to me that something different had happened. Not only the orgasm that defied description, but what Bella had done in order to achieve it. In that moment I had resolved to test what she was able to do over the next few days, knowing of course that she would not want to talk about it at first. My girl needed time to process before talking; this much I had learned in our time together.

I would have to play detective.

I was ripped from my reverie by a voice near me. I was surprised to realize that I had stopped noticing the man entirely as I thought about Bella.

"Nice," he sneered, adjusting his pants visibly and nodding towards Bella. "Look at that."

_That? _He called Bella 'that'. I swallowed venom, and pulled my brain to focus, plucked the memory of her moaning softly in my ear. I found myself smiling. "Yes, very."

"I've been watching her stand over there for about five minutes now," he said, stepping towards me and crossing his arms in a gesture of comfortable male bonding. "Long legs, silk blouse, tight skirt…It doesn't get a whole lot better than that." He whistled then, and I looked over at Bella. Her body had tensed as she heard him, her shoulders were rigid but she was refusing to turn around. She was waiting to see how I reacted.

I looked her over: the soft blue shirt that I had practically ripped from her body. The skirt a different one than what she had worn in the car because I had completely filled her and left her skirt drenched after she climbed back to her own seat.

"It really doesn't," I murmured, before shoving my hands in my pocket, hoping he had not seen my wedding ring. "But I've noticed…she's married." I shrugged my shoulders vaguely, attempting disappointment.

"Naw, man, that doesn't matter anymore."

I almost burst out laughing but held my breath until I could still my reaction. Other than her scar, nothing mattered more than the symbol of her wedding ring, not to me, not to Bella. What a fool.

"Doesn't it?" I glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. He met my gaze and attempted older-man intimidation. I looked away, playing along.

"No. Most married chicks are so dissatisfied," he scoffed. "Most men don't know the first thing about pleasing a woman."

"That is very true," I had to agree.

He could not have been more accurate in his assessment, but the irony of his statement was completely lost on him. His mind flitted across images of his wife underneath him, bored, tired, daydreaming. He was here shopping for a car for his sixteen year old daughter, speaking entirely disrespectfully about a woman who was only three years older than his child. Is this really what he wanted his daughter to endure? Men who profess to understand women because they have watched pornographic films?

I watched Bella's shoulders relax, watched her begin breathing again as she realized I was not going to kill this man.

"I mean, look at her. To me and you, she looks like a fucking _wet dream_," his lips were still moving but my mind immediately shifted to a silent calculation. If possible, I could have his arms completely detached from his body and break his face with his own hands before he would even register that he had been dismembered. I vaguely heard his voice as he continued, "But I bet her old man stopped noticing how hot she is as soon as she started nagging him about putting his dishes in the dishwasher."

I couldn't react to this – as humorous as it was to hear him refer to me, accurately, as an old man, as humorous as it was to imagine Bella nagging me about cleaning up after dinner – I had to gain control of my reaction once more.

_Bella, see her. Look at her. _

My eyes lifted to her form and she was tense again. I inhaled, knowing soon I would be able to touch her, smell her, kiss her. I remained standing with this pathetic excuse of a man only for the exercise. Aro had been right about one thing: I had to get used to this.

He continued, oblivious to my silence. I was struck, as I often am, how little attention many humans pay to nonverbal communication, really. I had stopped looking at him when he spoke, had run my hand through my hair angrily, and still he continued. "Either that or she's hot but doesn't put out anymore. She's probably a total cocktease."

A chuckle burst from my mouth and I immediately identified the value in this conversation. My love, my Bella: the innocent but evil cocktease. He was entirely right: the woman hadn't 'put out' in nearly seven hours. "Now, that sounds like the more likely scenario."

Bella growled and I laughed some more. I began enjoying myself, having made the moment about the two of us once more.

"I'll let you in on a secret, kid," he leaned in conspiratorially. "You just need to figure out how to let women know you can give them what they _need._ Do you know what I'm saying? If you can do that, a ring on the finger means nothing."

_No, you figure out how to give them what they need, and if you can do that, the ring means _everything_. _

I wanted to tell him that he had it completely backwards, but couldn't muster the energy to bother enlightening him. There weren't enough hours in eternity to educate him.

I suddenly felt very sad for him. I saw Bella clench her fists. I wondered which car she wanted to throw at him and decided the TT would make a nice object to launch and had the added benefit of being closest to her. A smile twitched at my lips and I tapped my chin. "Hm, I hadn't thought about it that way."

The man nodded, confident that he had imparted some important wisdom to my hormone-addled teenage brain. Perhaps I would move forth and conquer the college co-ed population, one empty encounter after another. He began to work up the energy to approach Bella.

Quickly I asked, "I wonder…do you think _she_ would talk to _me_?"

He looked at me, fighting the urge to tell me to watch and learn.

"Yeah, you're a good looking kid. Give it a try." He smirked as he imagined my complete and total failure, my inexperience in dealing with women. He imagined himself stepping in and impressing her.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" I mumbled, feeling myself grow hard in anticipation of touching her hips, her waist. Of pressing my erection against her beautiful backside and reminding her whose cock she was teasing.

Her breathing picked up as I approached, and I could smell her hair, see her arms tremble in anticipation. The man watched me intently, hoping I failed, hoping to see me refused and embarrassed.

I put both of my hands on her waist, my hands feeling large against her slim figure. The man considered calling to me, telling me it was too much before he registered what was happening, before red anger and jealousy ripped through him. He was humiliated and I stopped listening to him because I was touching Bella and his mind became quiet and feeble in comparison.

I gripped her softly and let my hands trail down to her hips where I could grab her hipbones and pull her into my groin. My game was forgotten when she sighed and turned to let me cover her mouth with mine, her tongue soft but urgent in my mouth, her body melting against me. I kissed my scar and trailed kisses up to her ear.

"I think I may have what you need, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered. _Anything you need, I thought. Anything, everything._ "Do you believe me?"

"Edward, do not use that voice when I'm not wearing any panties," she purred, her lips pursed in an edible smile.

"Which voice?" I asked, moving my hips gently against her. "The one that makes you give in and take me to the ladies room to have your way with me? Or the one that makes you want to be naughty so I will spank you later?" I smiled to myself in victory; the reaction of her body was immediate and familiar. Bella was wet to her thighs now.

She paused, collecting herself, shifting her weight from leg to leg for a moment. Slowly, deliciously, she turned to me and snaked her arms around my neck. "I know you have _exactly_ what I need," she murmured, nodding to my very obvious arousal. "But I'm still a cocktease, and you're still not getting any until after the opera."

I laughed at her attempt at refusing me, knowing that she was clenching her thighs together in an effort to control herself. I kissed her cute nose and turned to the man in the showroom who really needed to stop watching, who really needed to be dismissed. I waved weakly and smiled, "I think it worked!"

_Worked so well I can taste her in the air. Can you?_

She moaned and I pulled her body flush against mine. I knew what I needed to say to make her fall apart. "You are one sexy kitten, do you know that?"

Her soft tongue moved slowly along her lower lip and she watched my lips curl into the smile that I had discovered worked Bella's body into a frenzy.

"I want to put my mouth on you," she whispered. "I want to feel your cock in the back of my throat."

I eyed her proudly for a brief moment; my wife was learning how to give as well as take and I moved my arms, intent on carrying her to the bathroom, something I would never in my life have considered doing before this moment. As I began pulling her with me, the dealer walked in and handed her car keys to her, shaking them playfully.

"Wanna check her out?" he smiled, nodding to the car parked in front of the dealership.

She straightened and froze for a moment. I watched her face: nervous, excited, unsure. I knew it was new to her, knew that what we were doing, who we were, was still too much most of the time. I took her hand and led her outside to the car parked at the curb.

It was beautiful. Smooth lines, deep blue, carved edges in the side; architecturally stunning. I whistled softly and looked at Bella. She was dragging her fingers along the front fender. I could tell she was hesitant; she did not naturally find herself drawn to things such as cars and clothing and was having a hard time reconciling the vision of this car with the words "mine". She was trying to imagine herself in it. I wondered how much she wanted this.

"You're going to love driving the Volvo, baby," I chuckled, watching her expression

Her eyes flashed to me, playful. "I don't think so buddy. This one is all mine. Even _I_ know this is a nice car."

_Good. She wants it. _

"It's gorgeous. And such a nice color on you," I said honestly, softly running my hand between her shoulder blades as I walked around her to the passenger side. I climbed in and looked around. Gorgeous. I was going to love watching her drive this car. I looked out at the hood and imagined Bella spread for me, gripping the top of the hood, her legs around my shoulders. She climbed in next to me and ran her hands over the steering wheel.

"Do you like it?" I couldn't resist touching her. I needed to feel her skin on my hand.

She admitted she did as she let her small hands run over the interior of the car. I wanted so badly to know her thoughts in that moment, to know if I was pushing to fast, offering her too much, knowing that my love was already enough for her to process much of the time, without shopping sprees and cars.

We completed the transaction, a familiar process for me that required very little attention. Few people pay for cars up front and the dealer was naturally skeptical. I was able to watch Bella learn the process of negotiating warranty contracts, of hearing what questions she needed to ask. She could be my mentor in love, but she had so much else to learn about life, about taking care of small things like this.

She sat next to me, nervously twisting her fingers. I watched her, willing her to meet my gaze. Her eyes met mine, her lips turned into a smile and her eyes relaxed.

We climbed into her car and she adjusted her seat and the mirrors before gingerly starting the ignition. The car growled to life, low and rumbling and I felt myself shudder. Bella turned to me and gave me a teasing smile.

"You are such a guy," she laughed.

"Of course I am," I agreed easily. "I feel that engine in my bones."

Her hand moved slowly up my thigh to my crotch and she squeezed. I met her eyes and stifled a victorious smile. I had won the battle. She would be mine before the opera. I only had to get her back to the hotel without crashing the car.

I sighed. It had been so long since I had to play the role of chaperone. I hardly relished moving her hand, but I did.

Repeatedly.

Bella's soft brown eyes met mine while were stopped at a red light. Her lashes were dark and thick. Her smile was full and told me how much she loved me. Her small laugh at my expression – no doubt slack-jawed and hungry – was a soft, delicious sound.

No one else would see this expression. No one else would hear that sound. I smiled, exhaling a heavy weight of tension, letting go of the last ounce of my familiar fear that I would always love her more.

*****


	12. Chapter 12

**by: ObsessingOverEdward**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all **

**Sexy Eddie Contest:**

**Title: Happy Endings**

**By: ObsessingOverEdward**

**Type of Edward: I'm not going to ruin the surprise yet.**

**Character type: bit OOC**

**Story type: All human**

**POV: Mixed**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page (located in my favorite authors page) and visit her favorite stories.**

BPOV

I had asked myself this same question several times over the last hour only to be distracted yet again as his wonderfully strong hands moved across my body. _How did I end up naked, on a beach in Mexico, tipsy from one to many Margaritas with the most gorgeous man I had ever met?_ Alice. Was the only answer I could coherently think as his hands yet again stroked down my stomach coming so close to the heat that was burning between my legs. I let out a long moan and tried to relax under his ministration. _Yeah right, like that was going to happen_. He had me wound up so tight I thought I would spontaneously combust.

It all started earlier this week when I had what I thought was the worst day of my life. I had come home early from a grueling day at work only to find that my fiancé was wrapped in the arms of his secretary…in our bed! Looking back I should have seen the signs. The late nights, the hushed phone calls, the kinky tricks he would come up with when we did finally make love. "Grrrrrrrrrrr".

"Did I hurt you?" That velvety voice brought me back to what I was experiencing in the present.

"Noooo, oh God, right there, that feels sooooooo good." I groaned out as he continued hitting the sweet spot. I never thought that a man could have such soft hands and be able to use them so well.

_Alice!_ She is the one to thank for my current position. After I slapped Jacob and his whore I ran out of our apartment and never looked back. Alice had gone back a few days later to retrieve my clothes and some personal items because my heart just couldn't handle the pain. I had sulked around her apartment for a week, not going into work or getting dressed for that matter when she had had enough.

"Bella, pack your bags. We're going to Mexico!" _What!? _I gave her a confused look so she continued. "I'm tired of seeing you mope around wallowing in self-pity over that…that…well, I'm too much of a lady to call him what he is." I winced at the reference to Jacob. "I've booked us two tickets to Cabo San Lucas for early tomorrow morning. We'll be staying at the Hilton resort where we will drink Margaritas by the pool and be waited on by hunky cabana boys."

"Alice, I can't. I have to get back to work, I-"

"Nonsense. You've got plenty of vacation time since you're a workaholic and haven't taken any time off for the last five years. I talked to your boss Rosalie and she agrees. You need to get away and enjoy life." She argued. "You have two more weeks off to find your inner vixen and I'm going to help you do it." I groaned at the thoughts that were running through my head when she said the word "vixen". That only meant one thing. Alice was on a mission to get me laid.

The last time she had used the "v" word it ended badly. I had woke up to a brilliant pair of blue eyes staring at me and didn't have any idea how he had gotten into my bed. It took me weeks of dodging phone calls to shake the golden retriever I had brought home that night. Don't get me wrong, Mike was cute and very sweet in that new puppy kind of way but he was too needy.

I sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. She always got her way. Twelve hours, and many cocktails on the plane later, we landed in Mexico. The rooms we were staying in were simple yet had an extravagant Mexican flare. As we stood in the middle of my huge room I argued that we should have shared a room but she wasn't having any of that. "How do you expect to bring someone to a room we are sharing?" she had asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm not picking up any strange men in Mexico." I stated simply.

"We'll see." She smirked as she tapped her temple. "Oh yeah. I did see." Then she turned around and headed for the door.

"Get in your bikini and meet me at the pool in a half an hour. I've got several things planned for you today." She said over her shoulder as she opened the door to leave.

I sighed and fell on my bed, dreading the plans that the _Evil Pixie _had planned. I pulled my suitcase off of the floor and rummaged through the contents looking for the bikini she had packed. I found it but not after I took inventory of the skimpiness she expected me to wear this week. She had insisted on going shopping without me. At the time I thought that it was odd but didn't question the reprieve I had been given. Now I know why she didn't want me to go. The bikini was blue but was literally a string with a few triangle pieces of cloth. I prayed she had packed another one so I rummaged through the suitcase to find two more. Unfortunately, they were the same design only in red and white. I gave in and put it on, knowing that if I didn't she would just barge in here and dress me herself. I threw a sundress on over the "Bikini Madness" and headed for the pool.

Alice was already settled into a lounge chair with a margarita awaiting my arrival. She slowly sipped her drink before looking at me with a determined face. _This can't be good_ I thought.

"I've only planned out the first two days because I figured once you met someone you would probably like to make plans yourself." I sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with her. I would do what she has planned and then have the rest of the week to relax and read by the pool.

"Okay, what's on the agenda?" I said with fake enthusiasm.

She clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced in her chair. "First of all, we are going to enjoy the pool, bar, and cabana boys." I looked around as she pointed to each item she ticked off. The pool was one of those eternity pools. There was no deck to the side of the pool that faced the Pacific Ocean, making it look like it continued right on out to the sea. I noticed a swim up bar under a shaded area with several cute, native cabana boys gathered around the bar.

"Okay, what next?" I knew that there was no way that would be the end.

"Next you are going to get a full body massage on the beach." This statement made me a little nervous. I had never had a massage. I wasn't sure if I would like a stranger having their hands all over me. _Yeah right Bella, what about_ _Mike_ I thought disgusted with myself at the being such a hypocrite. _Maybe it won't be so bad. I'm sure whoever the massage therapist is will be professional. I just hope it's a female, I'm not sure I could handle having a male my first time. _

"Then lastly, we'll be going dancing at Cabo Wabo." My fears at having a massage instantly vanished with the thought of going to a club with Alice. That girl had more energy than the energizer bunny. She was relentless when it came to partying. She would drag me out on the dance floor for hours. The good thing was I became a pretty good dancer before the days of Jacob_. I am not going to think about him anymore!_ I thought as I pushed down the hatred that started to boil under my skin. _Wow! Where did that come from?_ This was the first time I thought about Jake without feeling like my heart was being ripped out. Now I felt just plain pissed off. Realization dawned on me at that moment. I'm going to get over him. I'm going to have fun this week and forget all about what he did to me. He doesn't matter anymore. The feeling of relief washed over me and I knew that I was going to be okay.

I grinned at Alice with a new commitment. "We're going to have a blast this week, Ali!" She smiled at me slyly.

"You have no idea." She said as she downed the last of her Margarita and flagged over a cabana boy.

I was stumbling towards the white fabric cabana that Alice pointed out from the pool earlier in the day. It was situated further up the beach, away from the swimming beach for added privacy. "That is were you will get your massage." She said as we were drinking our third Margarita in the pool.

The sand was impossible to walk in, even without the aid of…..well…. I couldn't remember how many drinks I'd had. I staggered the last few feet until I came to the opening of the tent that was facing the ocean. Nobody's here. _Great, I guess_ _I'm early_. So I plopped down, not too gracefully, in the sand. I loved how the warm sand felt squishing between my toes. It was almost an erotic caress. Hmm. Maybe Alice was right, I do need to get laid.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A smooth voice asked from behind me. I jumped not realizing anyone was near. Once my heart slowed down I tried to stand up and face my visitor only to end up back on my rear. I heard a soft chuckle and then he was in front of me. My eyes slowly traveled up his white linen clad legs to a well sculpted, tan chest that was bare in all its magnificent glory. _Are there really chests that hard and sculpted besides underwear models?_ I slowly raised my eyes to the slight smirk on his lips. His facial features were stunning, strong cheek bones, carved with perfection. A perfectly straight nose and his eyes were striking. They were a deep emerald green with a spark of amusement in them. I quickly looked away when I realized I was ogling this magnificent man in front of me. My cheeks flamed red instantly. I hated that I was so transparent.

He cleared his throat, or was that another chuckle. "Are you Isabella Swan?" he repeated with amusement in his voice.

I looked up at him and nodded my head, afraid that the words would come out slightly slurred. That's when I noticed his bronze hair that was messily blowing in the light ocean breeze. I just wanted to reach out and touch it. It looked so soft and inviting. He reached out his hand to help me up. When I grabbed onto his hand electricity shot through my arm, running down my breasts to my lower stomach. _This is interesting._ I thought as he pulled me up to a vertical position. My head started spinning but I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol I had consumed or from the intense gaze of this Greek God.

"Fantastic! I will be giving you your massage today. My name is Edward." _What!?_ I was not expecting this.

"I…..um…..wasn't expecting _you_." I said quietly, my mind reeling at the thought of him touching my body.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "I don't understand, I was specifically requested?"

_I'm going to kill that little meddling pixie! _She did this on purpose. She probably asked for the hottest massage therapist they had at the hotel. Hoping to get me all hot and bothered before we went out tonight. I've been her friend long enough to know how her mind works. "I'm sorry. My friend set up the massage for me. I was just expecting….. a female."

He looked a little disappointed. "Well, if you'd prefer a female I can call up to the spa and have one sent down."

No! My subconscious was screaming at me. "Uh, no, that's okay. I've just never done this before and am a little worried about it."

His smile was radiant as he set his duffle bag on the ground inside the cabana. "There's nothing to be worried about. I'll be gentle." I just about swooned when he uttered those last three words. "Let me just get set up and we can get started." He started pulling out bottles of oil, towels, a couple of sheets and an ipod with small speakers. He set up everything meticulously as I watched his fluent movements move around the tent. He placed the bottles on a small table, turned on the ipod, a classical piece was wafting out of the speakers and then covered the massage table with one of the sheets and a rolled up towel where I assumed my face would go. He looked around doing a double take to make sure he had everything in place. He turned to me with that smile again and I felt my insides start to melt.

"I'm all set up. I'll step outside for a minute and let you get undressed. Remove everything and then climb on the table face down. Drape the sheet over yourself and then give me a holler when you're done." He looked at me asking with his eyes if I had any questions. I could only nod that I understood. He quickly stepped out of the cabana, pulling the strings that were holding open the entry to give me some privacy.

I quickly did as he said, acutely aware that I was naked a few feet away from an extremely attractive man. When I was situated and confident that all of my assets were covered I called out to him that I was ready. _Boy, was I ever ready! _I laid my face on the towel that was placed around the opening in the table and anxiously awaited whatever pleasure he would bestow upon me.

I heard him enter and tie back the flaps to the cabana before his silky voice reached me.

"I know you're nervous so I'm going to take this slow. If at anytime you feel that the pressure is too much please let me know and I'll lighten up. I'm going to talk as little as possible so you can relax. If you fall asleep that's okay too." _Was he_ _kidding?_ I couldn't imagine falling asleep on this man. "I'm going to be using a massage oil that has a mixture of freesias and lavender smell to it. Lavender helps you to relax." He bent down at my head and placed his hands under the table, right up to my face, so I could smell it. "Is this going to be okay?" It smelled wonderful. I nodded my head. "Then let's get started. I'm going to work on every part of your body so if you are uncomfortable with anything, let me know." _Every part of my body?_ What does that mean? I thought as I felt the sheet slide down to the rise of my rear.

Then his hands were on me. Stroking along my back in long swift motions, stopping just as he reached the sheet. He continued for quite a while rubbing out all the aches and stress that had accumulated over the last week that had settled into my back and neck. He moved to my arms and when he was finished there he slowly moved down towards my legs. I sucked in a breath when he stopped at my hips and began a slow sensual massage that started on the sides of my hips and slowly moved up to my rear. As he continued to rub he increased the pressure. With the increased pressure he was slowly grinding my pubic bone into the table. I couldn't help myself and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Was that too hard? Would you like me to relax my pressure?" he whispered above me.

"No, it is perfect." I whispered as my cheeks reddened again. I was embarrassed by my reaction but not nearly enough to have him stop. He kept up his pace while I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming out from the sensations that were wreaking havoc on my body. _Did he know what he was doing to me? _My breathing increased and I thought I was going to lose it when he finally moved down to my legs. _So this is how I ended up naked, on a beach in Mexico, tipsy from one too many Margaritas with the most gorgeous man I had ever met_.

EPOV

_She's exquisite_. I thought as my hands ran over her back. Her skin is flawless and so soft. _Keep it professional, Cullen_ I scolded myself. How many times had I said that in my head since I arrived on the beach this evening?

Her friend had come into the spa just as I arrived for my shift. She was going on an on about her friend who needed to be pampered. Apparently, this friends' fiancé was a dog and left her feeling battered and broken. Alice, I think her name was, looked right at me when I walked in the door and pointed at me and said. "I want him." To say that I was taken aback would be an understatement. I looked at her with a raised brow. "I want him to give the massage to my friend." She reiterated. Then she proceeded to clear my schedule for the time _she_ wanted and gave me the inside scoop on Bella. I was very intrigued by the description Alice had given me. She said she was an editor for some home and garden magazine and lived in Seattle Washington. I smiled, Forks, where I grew up, is just a couple of hours away. I kept that bit of information to myself. She continued to tell me that her friend was a workaholic and hasn't taken a vacation in a very long time. At this it reminded me of why I was in Mexico.

I had been working in the hospital with my father in Forks after my residency was over in Chicago. As the local cardiologist I should have seen the signs. My father had a massive heart attack, thank goodness he survived. If he wasn't a doctor and didn't know what was happening at the time he never would have made it. From that moment on my mother was all that mattered to him. He retired and whisked my mother off to travel the world. Before he left he sat me down and gave me the advice I needed to hear to make a change in my life. "Son, I've made a lot of mistakes raising you. I should have been around more." I started to protest but he shushed me and continued. "There is more to life than working and I can see you are following in my footsteps. Take a break, you're still young. Have some fun or you'll end up like me, fifty-one and almost dead." On top of the guilt I was already feeling was the truthfulness of his words. I took his advice. I packed up the bare necessities, emptied my savings and hopped on a plane to Mexico. Now here I am on a beach with a beautiful girl under me, caressing her skin and treating her like the Goddess that she is.

Alice mentioned that she was pretty but that wasn't an accurate description. This girl was amazing. I chuckled to myself as I thought about startling her with my introduction. Alice had filled me in on their plans for the day so it wasn't a surprise when I watched her fumble to get up. It wasn't until I was standing in front of her that I was hit, full force, with her beauty. She wasn't supermodel beautiful, she was fresh and real. She was the kind of girl that you could tie up and make wild passionate love to and then turn around and take her to meet your parents. Exactly the kind of girl I was looking for. The way she checked me out when we first met did not go unnoticed by me. She was definitely interested.

When Alice was about to leave she asked me a question that I hadn't ever thought about. "Do you provide 'happy endings'?" _What!?_ I looked at her with a blank stare. "You do know what a happy ending is, don't you?" I curtly nodded my head. "Well?" She stood there like she just asked me if I wanted sugar with my coffee not that she wanted me to bring her friend to an orgasm. What could I say? I'd been asked plenty of times if I provided them. Women threw themselves at me all the time, especially since the dress code was linen pants and nothing else when you were on the beach. I would always kindly decline but there was something about this girl that Alice described to me that had me thinking I wouldn't mind trying it. So I said the one thing I never thought I would say.

"Sure. Whatever she wants." The squeal that emitted from her tiny body was ear piercing. She bounced up and down clapping her hands together so fast I thought she might explode at any minute.

"She'll never ask. I don't even think she'll know that it's an option unless you ask her." _How am I supposed to go about asking her without sounding like a pervert?_ I sighed and nodded my head. Finally realizing what I'd gotten myself into.

So hear I am, rubbing down an extraordinary woman, trying to figure out how to approach the topic of happy endings. I slowly moved over her back going towards her hips when I had the strongest urge to flip her over and take her on the table.

_You're doing it again Cullen! _I slowly massaged her hips as my hand slid to her firm ass. I gently rubbed circles up and down as I gradually increased the pressure. The thought came to me that by applying more pressure and enlarging the rotation of the circles of the massage it would make her hips sway in a larger motion, making her grind against the table. As I reached the point in my pressure where I thought I might hurt her she let out a loud moan. My body immediately reacted to the sexy sound that came from deep in her throat. Linen pants didn't hide anything. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Was that too hard? Would you like me to relax my pressure?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice even.

"No, it is perfect." Comprehension dawned on me that she was getting turned on by what I was doing. That didn't do anything for my not so little problem. I continued until my body couldn't stand it anymore and then I moved on to her legs.

Finally I had reigned in some control over my body but not until I resorted to thinking about Helga the Swedish massage therapist in a bikini. I shuddered again at the thought.

"Please flip over Isabella." She slowly raised her head and looked me in the eyes.

"I think you've earned the right to call me Bella." She smiled shyly at me. I gave her what I hoped was one of my "dazzling" smiles as my mother called them.

She readjusted the sheet trying to keep herself covered as she flipped over. She didn't do a very good job. I caught a glimpse of the side of her breast as she grabbed at the sliding fabric. _Lord have mercy!_ I thought. Once she was comfortable. I adjusted the sheet so it was draped over her. She looked so beautiful, the outline of her body on full view for me to admire. Her breasts were perky under the sheet and I could see that her nipples were hard. I wanted so desperately to pull down the sheet and caress them, to taste them. So much for being discrete, little Eddie was fully awake again. I sighed and sat down in the chair above her head. I've wanted to do this part of the massage since the moment I saw her. I gently lifted her head and pulled her hair out from under her shoulders. It cascaded over the table into my lap. I groaned inwardly at the feel of it.

I started at the base of her neck slowly rubbing tiny circles up and across the back of her head. Every once in a while I would run my fingers through her silky locks and breath in the familiar scent of strawberries. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted when she let out a heavy sigh with a small moan. I was so close, I wanted to feel her lips against mine and see if they were as soft as they looked. Instead I moved to her temples and continued my torture.

This was going to be the hardest part of this hour. I thought to myself as my hands slipped to her shoulders. Usually I would just work the shoulders and arms and then move on to the legs but Alice had strict instructions. "You have to massage _every_ part of her body." When I started to protest she raised a perfectly plucked brow and said. "Trust me, she won't know the difference. This is her first time. Besides, she'll enjoy it." I was about to put her theory into play and my nerves were frazzled.

My hands expertly rubbed her shoulders slipping my hands down to the top of her breasts. I heard her suck in a breath and hold it as I came dangerously close to her nipples. I watched her face for her reaction when I realized she hadn't let out that gulp of air. I leaned down so my lips were inches from her ear and whispered "Breathe Bella." She immediately let it out and tried to catch her breath, gasping for air. I was pleased that she didn't protest at where my hands had taken me. I kept this caress up until I heard her moan in approval. I didn't want to startle her so I slowly slid my hands under the sheet and down the side of both her breasts, then back up again. Repeating this motion until she was almost panting for breath. Little Eddie twitched hard, trying to guide me to where he knew there was a warm, beautiful, and naked woman. Every time her chest would rise and fall the sheet continued to get lower and lower. I could just barely see the hint of pink that encircled her nipples. Now was the time to close the flaps on the tent so I quickly jumped up and released the ties.

I moved around to the side of the table and continued my slow massage of her breasts moving to cup underneath them and giving them a slight squeeze. They felt heavy in my hands. At this point the sheet had completely slipped down to reveal her delicate buds to me. I slowly slipped my hands down her stomach coming deathly close to the curls that I'm sure were hidden just under the sheet and then back up again to find her breasts. I repeated this motion several times before I glanced at her. Her eyes were tightly closed and her mouth was parted as she gave in and let out a full fledge sexy moan. I smiled, proud that I made that noise come out of her. I kept stroking her hoping to hear that sound again.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

"Did I hurt you?" She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Noooo, oh God, right there, that feels sooooooo good

"Bella?" My voice was husky with need.

Her eyes opened and what I saw within them made me momentarily forget what I was doing. Her eyes flashed with lust. Her small tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she stared unashamed back at me.

"We're almost finished and I….er….wanted to know if you wanted a….er….happy ending?" My face had to have flushed ten shades of red. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. Then comprehension dawned on her face.

"Do you do that very often?" Her intense gaze never leaving me.

"I've been asked quite a few times but I have never had a desire to do it until now." _Was that really my voice?_ _How did I manage to get anything out of my mouth?_

"What do I have to do?" Curiosity mixed with apprehension was present in her words.

"All you have to do is lay back and enjoy the ride." I continued to knead her breasts. Her curiosity giving me the courage to take her delicate bud and roll it between my fingers. Her back arched off the table as she threw her head back and moaned. I took that as a yes but I had to hear it out of her mouth. "Please Bella, tell me what you need and it is yours."

"Anything. Everything." She cried as I took the tender flesh that was in my hand, into my mouth. "Edward." Se screamed as my tongue flicked over the sensitive part of her breast.

"Tell me Bella, I have to know that you want this." I growled as I brought my lips from her warm skin.

"I want your dick inside of me now!" She screamed. I soooo wasn't expecting that. My lips froze on her nipple as I contemplated what she just asked for. From what I heard from the other staff that I worked with 'happy endings' were a hand job until the client was satisfied. Not what this gorgeous woman was begging me for right now. I would give her anything at this point. She had me thoroughly wrapped around her finger.

My lips crashed to hers in our first searing kiss. She grabbed at my shoulders pulling me closer as she thrust her fingers into my hair. I smiled against her lips at her eagerness as she disentangled one hand from my hair to trail down my chest. Little Eddie jumped at the thought of where that hand might be headed. She broke the kiss to look into my eyes as her hand hit the waste band of my pants. I couldn't stand the anticipation any longer so I leaned down and placed wet hot kisses across her jaw to the sensitive skin under her ear. Her hand had found its target and when she brushed over my hardness she gasped in surprise. My body shuddered at her touch, wishing that she would grab a hold and never let go. "You have no idea what you are doing to me, Bella." I whispered seductively in her ear.

She smiled. "I think I have somewhat of an idea, Edward." I loved hearing my name roll off of her lips. She grabbed the string to my pants and tugged until the tie came undone. My pants slowly slid down my hips stopping at the huge erection that was holding them up. I gave a little shimmy and they slid down the rest of the way. Her hand quickly darted out and wrapped around my stiffness. She was still laying on the table so she gently tugged me closer to her. When I understood what she was going to do I groaned in anticipation. When she had me close enough she leaned over and gave a small kiss to the head of my manhood. Electric currents shot through my body, frying my brain instantly.

"You're beautiful." Came the sweet voice of Bella. She kissed it again and then snaked her tongue out to circle around the tip. The coolness of her tongue on my overheated skin sent me spinning. She stroked me with her hand slowly before wrapping her lips fully around me and taking me in as far as she could. The part that wouldn't fit she wrapped her hand around and stroked as she moved up and down my length. Her mouth, tongue and hand administered to my every need. I entwined my hands into her hair and guided her head up and down, slowly thrusting my hips into her mouth. _Where did she learn how to do this?_ Never mind, I don't want to know the answer to that. The thought of her doing this to another man made my blood boil. What is wrong with me, I've know this girl for an hour. She distracted me from where my thoughts were headed by letting out a hum that vibrated my arousal into another dimension. Just when I thought I was going to lose it I pulled her hair slightly to pull her off of me. When she released me I noticed a small pout forming on her lips.

"This isn't about me, love." I purred leaning next to her ear. I noticed a small shudder ripple down her body as my breath hit her ear. I grabbed the sheet that was still draped over her waist and pulled it off of her then laid it on the sand in front of the doorway to the cabana.

BPOV

I still can't believe that I'm here, doing this, with him. He laid out the sheet on the cool sand and came back to stand by the table I was on. He looked deep in my eyes then slowly his eyes made their descent down my body and back up again.

"You are the most magnificent creature I have ever laid my eyes on." He whispered in a soft seductive tone. "Where have you been all of my life?" He leaned over and gently took my lips into his, probing them open with a tender caress from his tongue. I opened my mouth wanting to taste his sweet breath on my tongue once again. His kisses were so passionate but gentle at the same time. Jake's horn dog kisses were always so wet, like I was being licked by a mangy mutt instead of caressed like Edward was doing to me know. I felt so wanted in his arms. Cherished. Loved?

He slid his arms under my back and knees and picked me up off the table, never breaking the kiss that we continued to share. He walked over to the sheet and carefully sank to his knees, leaning over to set me on the ground. He broke the kiss and gently pushed me down so I was laying on my back. He hovered over me, only lightly grazing his body with mine. He continued looking in my eyes as if he was searching for something. He gave his head a small shake, as if to shake off a thought, and moved so that his hand was resting on my cheek. He lazily traced the outside of my lips with his finger, running his hand to my neck were he lightly stroked along my cheek bone. He acted like he was memorizing every inch of my face.

"Bella?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'm going to make love to you now, but I'm afraid that when I do I'm never going to want to let you go."

My heart melted at his words. "Then don't." I stated simply.

That was all the encouragement he needed. His lips locked with mine in a searing kiss just like the first one. He maneuvered himself so he was half on me and half resting on the ground. His hands which were once on my face moved down my chest and across my stomach until his fingers tangled into the curls at the heat of my desire. "Please." I pleaded.

His fingers slowly slipped over the bud of my heat. Then slipped further down to trace the opening. I could feel the gush of warm wetness flood my center and drip on my thighs as he carefully stroked the length from center to top. Moaning I clutched at his chest trying to bring him closer to me. His lips were relentless as his tongue battled with mine. He slid one finger into me and I arched my back with the intense pleasure that he produced. He pulled away from the kiss and watched me as he moved in and out of me at an excruciatingly slow place. He added another finger in me as his thumb stroked the bundle of nerves that were hardening under his touch. Over and over he hit the same spot that had me crying for him to end the torment he was inflicting.

He grunted at my last outburst and pulled his hand away. I immediately wanted him back. He quickly climbed on top of me positioning himself over me.

He looked into my eyes asking before he took the plunge. "Do we need protection?" He said in his velvety voice.

I nodded my head. You can never be too safe. "In my purse." I squeaked. Thanking Alice in my head for always making sure I had condoms in my purse. 'Just in case.' She would always sing.

He jumped up and grabbed my purse off of the small table, handing it to me. I opened it quickly dumping out all the contents in the sand beside us until I found the little foil package. I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me.

"Eager are we?" He asked.

"Shut up and get down here." I flashed him a smile that said I was teasing with him. He knelt down in front of me as I ripped the package open and proceeded to roll the latex down his length. He growled when I was finished, grabbing me by the legs and pulling me towards him so I was sitting in his lap. I shrieked at the sudden movement and laughed at his determination.

"Who's the eager one now?" I said as he gave me the sexiest smile I had ever seen. He pulled me closer to him wrapping my legs around his waist he surged forward so that the tip of his erection was being kissed by my lower lips. With one quick movement he grabbed my hips and plunged me onto his hardness. I cried out at the bliss that was coursing through my body. I opened my eyes and watched as his head rolled back extending his neck that was strained in pure satisfaction. He let out a long guttural moan which I imitated. He returned me to my back as he surged forward with another hard thrust, showering me with kisses the entire time. He kept up a steady rhythm. He would pull out all the way so that I could feel the helmet of his head rub against my outer lips and then he would slam back into me.

I was feeling that familiar tingle at the top of my pubic bone telling me that release was close. He quickened his pace, hitting the spot I needed him too over and over again until I felt the wave peak and crash over. Sparks exploded behind my eyes as I rode out the waves of pleasure he sent coursing through my body. I screamed his name over and over as I slowly came down off of my Edward induced high. I opened my eyes to watch him as he threw his head back. Every muscle in his arms where tightened as he squeezed my hips closer to him. Slamming, one, two, three more times into me before he exploded inside of me with a final grunt. He lowered his head to my chest as the spasms racked through his body.

_That had to be the best sex I had ever had._ I thought as he rolled to the side pulling me with him. Our breathing was still heavy as he gently stroked my hair down my back. My face was pressed up against his glistening chest and I was thinking that I didn't ever want this to end. I slowly looked up to find that he was staring intently at me.

"I never want this to end." He stated.

_How could he read my mind?_ "What are we going to do now?" I said not sure what the next step would be.

"It's time for me to go home." He stated plainly. His words tore at my heart, ripping at the wounds that I was desperately trying to heal. I pulled away from him and rolled over so he wouldn't see the tears that started to pool in my eyes.

He soothingly rolled me back to face him as he saw the tears slip down my face. "Why are you crying, my angel?" I couldn't answer him. I shook my head and tried to pull away. He held me firmly where I was and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

_What did I think? That this was going to be some magical moment that we would fall in love and ride off into the sunset together. Stupid, stupid me for throwing my heart out there again!_ He reached for a tear that was cascading down my face. Then I saw understanding cross his features as he smiled.

"Silly girl. When I said home I meant to Forks, Washington. I've been away far too long and it looks like I finally have a reason to go home."

My heart stopped. Could I possible be his reason? Did he know that I lived in Seattle? How would he? Then a picture of a little meddling pixie popped into my head. Of course, she would have told him where we lived. I smiled hoping that what I was about to say didn't back fire on me. "And would that reason be me?" I said as I lowered my eyelashes trying to look seductive.

His eyes widened with surprise. "You are the most dangerous woman I have ever met." He grabbed me by the waist hoisting me up onto his chest and showered my lips with kisses. "Of course you are the reason." He said as he slowed his kisses. "I already told you that once I made love to you I wasn't ever going to let you go." I sighed with relief as his hands ran up and down my back.

This was the best 'happy ending' I could have ever wished for and the week was just getting started.


	13. Chapter 13

by: amethyst jackson

Title: I Carry Your Heart with Me

Author: Amethyst Jackson

Category: Drama, Romance

Rating: M

Summary: AU, pre-Twilight. Bella volunteers to give Renee some alone time with her new boyfriend and spend the summer in Forks. She doesn't count on meeting Edward, the sexy and soulful musician.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Twilight saga, especially not Edward. I mean, if I did own Edward, I probably wouldn't share him with the rest of you. ;-D

A/N: This was written for the Summer Smutdown fest held by BritishBitches. Head to their profile to see all the stories.

X

Why had I volunteered to spend my summer in Washington? Oh, right, because my mom and her new boyfriend needed some privacy – re: I didn't want to walk in on them doing the deed. Yick.

I wondered if the safety of my delicate retinas was worth the two months of searing boredom that was Forks. I would have to find something to pass the time.

I loved Charlie, but as much as we were similar, we were also completely different. Charlie and I were both quiet, loners. He needed little more in life than a cold beer and a fishing pole. Unfortunately, for all that I loved to be left alone with a good book, I didn't so much share in any of Charlie's hobbies. ESPN bored me to tears, and I lacked a love of the outdoors. That was probably why I'd always preferred staying with Renee. She drove me insane, sure, but she did keep me busy and entertained.

As we pulled up to the old house in the police cruiser, I noticed an old truck parked in the driveway.

"Whose is that?" I asked, wondering if Charlie was expecting anyone. Man, I hoped he wasn't throwing me some welcome-home-surprise-party sort of thing. That didn't seem like Charlie's style, though…more like something Renee would do.

"I – uh – I borrowed it off Billy Black. His son, Jacob, fixed her up, but neither one of them has any use for it, so I thought maybe you could use it while you're here."

"Thanks," I said, touched by his thoughtfulness. It would be nice to be able to get around without Charlie's assistance.

Rather than sit around in the house all day while Charlie watched baseball, I went to the sparse "downtown" area. I explored a little before I visited the grocery store, but there wasn't much to see. I thought I might have hit the jackpot when I saw the stacks of flyers in the town diner, but most of them ended up being for things like PTA meetings and the Boy Scouts. I did, however, find one gem advertising a performance in some bar in Port Angeles this Saturday. Some local named Edward Cullen. I resolved to go, just for something to do. He might turn out to be awful, but maybe I could find a good bookstore in Port Angeles while I was there. Books could fill a decent amount of time. That would be good.

I hit the grocery store and bought enough to cook with for a good two weeks. An initial survey of the kitchen at Charlie's wasn't promising.

The rest of the week passed much in the same boring fashion. While Charlie worked, I cleaned the house from top to bottom, watching hours of pointless television, and prepared dinners. I was so, so bored.

I was a little too excited when Saturday came, so much so that I decided to spend the entire day in Port Angeles, half of which I spent in a used bookstore, scouring all the titles. I bought enough reading material to last the month, at least.

I spent a few hours in the Starbucks reading and people-watching in the afternoon. I grabbed a sandwich for dinner and sat in a park eating – some of it went to the pigeons. Finally, it was nearly time for the show. I stood in a rather short line outside the bar before I paid my entrance fee and got my hand marked with a big X to signal my lack of legal drinking age. Not that I would have wanted to drink anyway. I found an out-of-the-way corner to watch from. I had a decent view of the stage.

Twenty minutes after this Edward Cullen was scheduled to start, he stepped on stage, and I was knocked breathless. He was…gorgeous. Truly beautiful. Even from here, I could tell his eyes would be gorgeous up close…his face was a perfect construction – strong, masculine jaw offset by soft, plump lips; a long, slightly crooked nose; heavy brows that gave him a brooding look…his hair was an unruly mop of bronze and copper, standing up as though he'd been nervously running a hand through it all night, as he did now.

And his body, too, was perfect, by my estimation. Tall and lean, his black t-shirt hugged his chest and lifted as he raised the strap of his guitar over his head, revealing a shiver of skin above his low-hanging jeans, a sliver of skin stretched over perfect hips, the most excellent specimen of the male pelvis I had ever seen. And then his large, long-fingered, elegant hands wrapped around the guitar. His forearms flexed as he began to play.

And my heart stopped at the sound of his voice. It was deep and husky, caressing the melody like a lover. I couldn't even process the words he sang, only the amazing tone of his voice as his fingers strummed the guitar.

I watched him perform, riveted. He played with such emotion, infusing every note with meaning. As a musician, he was versatile, playing several songs on the guitar before moving to a piano to the side of the stage. He moved through an up-tempo song, playing with all his body, before slowing down for a heart-wrenching number, and then sliding into a piece so sensual that I was clenching my legs together on the stool where I sat.

He finished his show with two more songs on guitar. I was fascinated by the movement of his lips as he sang, the way they shaped around the words and lightly brushed the mike from time to time. God, his voice…the deep timbre raised goose bumps on my skin.

He finished to a round of applause from the audience and flashed a beautiful smile, showing off dimples that were somehow sexy rather than cute and teeth white enough to put Ben Affleck to shame.

He slipped backstage, and the crowd dispersed, mostly heading to the bar, some beginning to dance to the music coming from overhead.

I loitered for some reason, even though there was nothing left for me here. What was I thinking, that he would miraculously appear again? His show was over. He had no reason to stay, either, except maybe to hook up with one of the pack of blonde vultures that had been flaunting their cleavage by the stage.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see a young blonde boy, probably my age. He was holding a beer, even though he was clearly to young to drink, and he had the same black X on his right hand that I did.

"I'm Mike Newton," he went on, not waiting for the thoughts he'd asked for. "Did you come to watch Edward?"

"You know him?" I asked, latching onto that statement and conveniently forgetting to give him my name.

"Yeah, we go to school together. Or we did. He just graduated."

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised. Edward had handled himself onstage like someone much older, someone mature beyond his years. I couldn't imagine him being just a couple years older than me.

"Yeah, good old Forks High," Mike rambled on. "His dad is a surgeon at the hospital. Everyone thought Edward would be off to med school, too, since he was so smart, but he's not going to college at all. Trying to make it as a musician instead." Mike shook his head as if that was the craziest thing he'd ever heard.

"I think he could make it." Hell, I'd give anything for a recording of that voice to listen to all the time…

"Hmm, well, he's – oh, hey, there he is," Mike said, sounding less than pleased. I looked over my shoulder and saw him coming right toward us. My heart pounded erratically in my chest.

"Hey, Mike." His voice was mesmerizing. He looked to me with a friendly smile. "Who's your friend?"

I waited dumbly for Mike to introduce me until I realized he had no idea who I was. "Bella Swan," I said, sticking out my hand stupidly.

He took it with a raised eyebrow. "Chief Swan's long lost daughter? I heard you were coming for the summer. I'm Edward Cullen."

I blushed. Damned small-town gossip. "Uh, yeah. Charlie's my dad."

"Something chase you out of Phoenix? It is Phoenix, right?" he asked, smirking a little. I resisted the need to swoon.

"Yes, Phoenix, but what makes you say that?" I asked him. I was vaguely aware of Mike fidgeting impatiently in my periphery, but all my attention was on Edward.

"Well, you haven't been up in years, according to the grapevine. I figured nothing had changed to suddenly make Forks a vacation hotspot."

"Touché," I had to agree. "Yeah…my mom started dated this guy, and it's getting pretty serious."

Edward's face turned thoughtful. "You don't like him?"

"Oh, no," I hasted to correct him. "No, he's fine. I just don't need to walk in on my mom making out, you know?"

Edward laughed. "So what brings you to Port Angeles tonight?"

I blushed again. "I saw your fliers, actually, and I needed something to do anyway, so I thought I'd check you out." I turned redder as I realized what I'd said. "Your music, I mean. Check out your music."

He chuckled again. God, this Apollo-come-to-life was standing here talking to me, and I was making an ass out of myself. With a witness, too.

"Well, what did you think, Bella?" he asked, smiling slightly and boring his intense eyes into mine. I could see now they were forest green.

"About what?" I asked dazedly. What had we been talking about?

"About the music. You know, that you were checking out," he teased.

"Oh, right. It was great. I mean, you were great – the way you play," I was gushing, and I didn't care. "I've never seen someone with so much intensity before."

It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but I was pretty sure he was blushing now. "Thanks, Bella. No one has ever said anything remotely like that to me before."

"I find that hard to believe," I scoffed. "You're amazing."

"Not many people seem to think so," he shrugged. "Can I buy you something to drink? I mean, it'll have to be a coke, since everyone here knows I'm still seventeen."

"You're only seventeen?" I gaped. He really did not act or look his age, at all.

"Eighteen this month, but yeah. What about you?"

"Seventeen in September," I replied. He smiled again.

"So how about that Coke?" he suggested again.

"Yeah, sure." Anything to keep talking to this god among mortals.

"Wait here," he instructed. Only when he was out of my sight did I realize Mike had left to chat up another girl. At least he wasn't too disappointed by my indifference to him.

Edward returned with two glasses and handed one to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking a careful sip through the straw. The last thing I needed now was Coke all down my front.

"So what do you typically like to listen to, Bella?"

I had always gotten funny looks when I answered this question, due to my less than conventional taste, but I didn't think I had to worry about that with a musical genius. I was more worried he would think I was a tasteless idiot. "Anything but rap, really, although I don't care for much pop music. I listen to a lot of classical…I tend to prefer artists who have a strong creative perspective."

He smiled broadly. "It's like you're inside my head. Who's your favorite composer?"

"Hard to say…I suppose I like the Romantics. More expressive. Maybe Fauré?"

"Mmm, good choice. I like to take it a step further myself. Have you listened to many Modernists? Very innovative."

We talked and talked for hours about music, then books and movies, all our influences, until the bartender announced last call and Edward offered to walk me to my car.

"It's a pretty tame town, but there are a lot of inebriated men here tonight."

"Okay, thanks." I let him lead me outside into the cool night air, happy for any excuse to extend out time together.

"Thanks for coming tonight, by the way," he told me. "Not a lot of people want to take a chance on someone they've never heard of."

"Well, they should," I said. On Edward, at least, because he was absolutely amazing. "Oh, this is mine."

Edward looked at the rusty truck and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, it's borrowed," I admitted, "for the summer."

"Nice," he chuckled as I unlocked my door. Once open, he gave me his hand to help me in, which was nice, because I could see myself falling flat on my face in front of him, and that would be…utterly mortifying.

Once I was safely seated, he hesitated. I didn't have time to prepare myself before he swooped in and pressed his lips gently to mine. He was slow to pull away, giving me all the more time to feel the electric shocks pulsing through me at the touch of his mouth. I'd only been kissed once before – someone had dared the resident glue-eater to kiss me at the seventh grade dance; I'd never imagined he would have the stones to actually do it – but I instinctively knew that this was how it was supposed to feel.

He pulled back. I wanted to hold him to me, but I couldn't make my arms move.

"I hope we'll see each other again soon," he said softly, drinking me in with his too-intense eyes.

I swallowed and forced a nod. "Me too."

X

I was still daydreaming about Edward over lunch on Monday when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I knew the voice instantly, of course. I couldn't get it out of my head.

"How did you get my number?" I asked without thinking.

"Well, your father is listed in the phonebook…I'm sorry, I should have asked if it was okay if I called…"

"No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised to hear from you."

"You think I kiss a lot of girls I never plan on speaking to ever again?" He was teasing. Turnabout was fair play.

"My mother did warn me about musicians," I joked. "You're probably up to all kinds of sordid activities behind closed doors. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll and all that."

He laughed. "Yeah, in bed by midnight and spending my Sunday mowing the lawn. I'm a real rebel without a cause."

"Mowing the lawn?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, my father's had me doing it for years. Something about responsibility and a work ethic."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"I became a musician, remember?"

I laughed. "So, um…not that I mind, but why were you calling?"

"Well…" he began with a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you out on a date, but my dilemma is that I would very much like to see you right now. Would you like to…hang out…or something?"

He wanted to see me. And he was fumbling around about it like he was nervous. This was surreal.

"I'd really like that," I told him.

"Great." It sounded like he was smiling. "Would you like to come to my house?"

"Okay, sure." It probably wasn't wise to go to the home of someone I hardly knew, but I couldn't not trust Edward. Besides, if he had less than noble intentions, I wasn't sure I would be arguing with him. "Where do you live?"

"Why don't I come and pick you up? Our house is in the middle of nowhere; it's hard to find."

"Okay," I agreed again.

"I'll be there in a few minutes then."

"Wait, don't you need to know where I live?"

Edward chuckled. "Phonebook, remember?"

After I hung up with Edward, I raced upstairs to change out of the ratty sweats I'd put on this morning. I scoured my sparse vacation wardrobe, wishing suddenly that I was more of a girl. I'd never given a whole lot of thought to my appearance; there was never anyone to impress.

Edward turned up approximately six minutes after he called. In that time, I had settled on denim shorts and a halfway decent violet top. I had also left a note for Charlie saying I was out with a "new friend." He didn't need to know the gender of said friend.

"Hi," he greeted me with a grin.

"Hi." My voice was irritatingly breathy.

"You ready to go?"

"Oh, right." I had forgotten what we were doing again. "Yeah, let's go." I locked the door behind me and followed him to a silver Volvo parked in the driveway.

He opened the passenger door for me. I'd never seen a man do that before, except in old movies. "Hop in."

The drive to his house took longer than it had taken for him to get to mine. I could only surmise that he had been speeding. Was he that eager to see me?

His house was in the middle of nowhere. I pretended to survey the scenic surroundings, but out of the corner of my eye, I surveyed him. He was dressed casually – sandals on his feet, frayed jeans, a blue plaid shirt hanging open over a white t-shirt, and sunglasses to guard against today's rare burst of sunshine.

It was like someone had pulled everything I wanted – and everything I never knew I wanted – in a man and combined it to make Edward. I'd never seen anyone look so good with so little effort. Hell, Brad Pitt would never work again if Hollywood discovered this creature.

"Here we are." The drive suddenly emerged from the trees to reveal a magnificent house, the kind of place that would put Martha Stewart to shame. Of course, the perfect man would live in a perfect house.

"Wow."

Edward smiled fondly. "My mother spends hours and hours poring over books on architecture and design. My father let her do whatever she wanted with the house; he didn't realize he had unleashed a monster."

"Are you the only child?" I wondered out loud. It was a huge house for only three people.

"No, I have a brother and a sister. Emmett is two years older – he's having so much fun at college that he didn't come home for the summer. Alice is two years younger – yeah, we're perfectly spaced. I don't know if she'll be around at all. She spends all her time with her boyfriend, Jasper, who just got home from his first year at college."

Edward was leading me up the front steps by this point. He held open the door and gestured me in. Walking into the living room was like walking into a Better Homes and Gardens spread. Everything was perfectly chosen and perfectly placed, coordinating in harmony without exactly matching. My eyes fell on a beautiful grand piano by the window.

"No wonder you play so well, with this to practice on," I commented with a wave in the piano's direction. Edward grinned.

"Yeah, I started taking lessons as soon as I was old enough to stay upright on the bench, it feels like. I was the only one it worked on. Emmett and Alice couldn't sit still that long."

I smiled and drifted over to run my fingers over the keys. "I always wish I had learned. …Will you play me something?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?" He sat at the bench and tugged me down beside him.

"Anything."

He thought for a moment and began a soft, classical piece that would flow in gentle waves and suddenly swell with longing. It was as though he pulled the notes straight from my heart; it was so perfectly in tune with my feelings in that moment.

"How was that?" he asked after the last note died away.

"Perfect. Exactly the right thing to play. Why did you choose it?"

He smiled wistfully. "It suited my mood."

My heart leapt and stuck in my throat.

"Would you like to go up to my room?" he asked cautiously. "It's okay if you don't feel comfortable with that. It's just that my CD collection is up there, and –"

"It's okay, Edward," I interrupted, touched by his sudden shyness. "I'm thoroughly convinced by now that you're a delinquent musician who has never properly taken advantage of a girl in his life."

He gave a surprised laugh. "Come on, then. Let me show you my den of no sin."

He took my hand and led me up two flights of stairs, up to the third floor. His room was at the very end of the hallway.

The interior was unexpected. It was decorated in shades of gold and black. Gold carpet, curtains, and bedspread were offset by the black sofa, wrought-iron bed frame, and shelves. Shelves which were completely filled with CDs. Next to the shelves sat an elaborate sound-system. His guitar case sat propped against a black dresser.

I turned my eyes back to the shelves. "Man, when you said 'CD collection' I was picturing your average, everyday CD tower."

He laughed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah…music is my obsession."

"So I see. That's all right, my book collection is nearly as bad." I browsed the cases, seeing a few familiar names.

"Anything you'd like to listen to?"

"Surprise me," I suggested.

"Hmm." He had a contemplative, almost determined look on his face as he selected a CD as though it were a life-or-death decision. It was…cute. I was beginning to understand how he saw the world – in shades of sound, melodies and harmonies. Any selection of music, for him, would have to be carefully chosen to be in perfect accord with his surroundings and his moods.

"I like this," I commented as the music came on. He sprawled out on one end of his couch, his long legs spread.

"I thought you might."

I curled up on the other end of the couch, keeping a safe distance, lest I suddenly start tearing his clothes off. It was a real danger.

"So tell me more about you, Bella," he said suddenly. "All I know is that you live in Phoenix with your mother and have good taste in music."

I shrugged. "Not much to tell, really. I'm not exactly a social butterfly. It's mostly just school and home…but taking care of my mom is like a full-time job sometimes."

"Really?" he snorted. "How so?"

"She's a kid at heart," I explained. "Always onto the next thing, wants to do everything but can't commit to anything. She can't cook to save her life."

Edward looked thoughtfully at me. "So who takes care of you?"

"I do," I answered uncomfortably.

"Hmm. You're not like anyone I've ever met, Bella." That seemed to perplex him so much that I had to laugh.

"Likewise, Edward."

He continued that intense, probing stare as he began to lean forward, breaching the space between us on the couch. As though tugged by some magnetic pull, I leaned in, too. His large, warm hand, calloused from guitar strings, came up to cup my cheek. I swallowed, a little frightened by how much I wanted him to kiss me again.

"Bella…I've never wanted someone so much in my life," he whispered, a breath away. I smelled coffee and chocolate. His face was so much more mesmerizing up close.

"Neither have I," I whispered back in a daze. Had I really been alive before this moment? Was this really happening to me, Bella Swan?

He shifted just slightly and our lips touched. Electric. He stole the breath from my lungs, but it didn't matter; Edward Cullen was officially replacing oxygen as my life force. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, and I decided he could replace food and water, too.

Edward groaned softly. It was such an erotic sound that my body responded without my consent. My hands wound through his thick, soft hair, and my breasts arched into his solid chest. His lips moved sensually against mine, and suddenly I was falling back with his arms tight around me. His hips landed between my legs, and I gasped at the impact on my charged sex.

He let out a gasp of his own, and he abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get so carried away," he apologized, carefully holding his weight off me.

"Don't be sorry," I said breathlessly. "I'm not."

X

My summer suddenly went from self-imposed exile to paradise on earth. Every moment Edward had free, I spent with him. I'd been stricken initially by his beauty and his talent, but he was so much more. He had no idea how gifted he really was…not just modest, but even self-deprecating at times. He was a devoted brother, adored his mother, and worried about disappointing his father. He was also incredibly intelligent with a sharp, witty sense of humor.

For some odd reason, he wanted me, and I, of course, was completely besotted.

I spent time with his family, too – mostly his sister, but I was also invited to family dinners and game nights. His parents welcomed me graciously. They were a picture-perfect family, the kind I'd always wished I had growing up.

Alice was excited to have a female friend around. I heard all about her boyfriend, Jasper, whom she was head over heels in love with. She was dying to graduate and join him at the University of Washington, even though her parents had in mind more prestigious universities for her. She wanted to become an architect – a trait clearly inherited from her mother – and was already sketching designs and drawing up blueprints.

Edward was developing quite a following for his music – and for him, personally – and through word-of-mouth, he ended up playing somewhere every week. I went to every gig, beaming with pride from the sidelines, my heart swelling because I knew him and how much he deserved every round of applause.

Generally, I would travel with Edward to each performance, unless Alice was coming. Then I would ride up with her and back with Edward – the better for making out in the back of his car before he took me home.

It seemed like with every day that passed, the heat between us grew, mirroring the sticky humidity of Washington summers. I had never been interested in sex – no one ever incited that kind of interest in me, and I wasn't about to jump into anything for curiosity's sake. With Edward, though, I was both interested and curious. Very curious. Curious to see his lean-muscled body uninterrupted by clothing, curious to feel his skin against mine, curious to hear him moan in pleasure. My nerves crackled with the desire like the heat waves settling over the asphalt. I was so aware of my own body these days – because all of it responded to him. My chest tightened and wetness seeped between my legs. It was all new and scary and…fantastic.

Edward, for his part, was mostly a gentleman – with the occasional welcome slip – and he did his utmost to keep me entertained in all kinds of creative ways – swimming in a cool, clear creek; playing like two children in the town's only park; driving out to the beach to make s'mores over a blue-green fire…I had never had so much fun or felt so carefree in all my life.

I never wanted it to end. And though I knew it had to, I avoided the thought, preferring to soak up as much of Edward as I could before I had to say goodbye.

My favorite moments were sitting with him while he composed. Sometimes, he would get completely lost in the music, and I had the pleasure of watching him freely, his face unguarded. And then there were the times he would get stuck and adorably frustrated and flustered. Those times were especially nice, when he would set aside the guitar and pounce on me instead.

June bled into July, and July melted into August. A slow panic built in my chest with each day that took me closer to September, to Phoenix, to a life I wasn't sure I belonged in anymore. Being with Edward had changed me irreversibly…I was lighter, braver…happier. How could I go back to a school where I was isolated and friendless, to picking up Renee's dry-cleaning and sitting home alone while she was out with Phil? When had my old life become so empty?

No, that wasn't right. Life in Phoenix had been full enough for the old Bella, but Edward had expanded all the boundaries, stretched the limits of what was possible for me. There was no way to shrink them back. The new Bella didn't quite fit into the place the old Bella had left.

Edward reacted to my looming departure with an odd sort of urgent cheeriness. He was as much in denial as I was. In his kisses, though, I felt the desperation. And his music grew increasingly more morose.

In the last days, I spent every moment with Edward from morning until my curfew. It wasn't enough. And I knew there was one thing I had to do before I left.

"Edward?" My mouth was dry already.

"Hmm?" We were stretched out on his couch, with me tucked between his legs and held securely against his chest, nearly wrapped in him. It sounded like he was dozing off.

"Do you think…would it be possible…for us to spend a night alone together before I…go back?"

He hesitated before answering. I didn't dare turn to see his face. "My parents and Alice are going to visit friends over Labor Day weekend. I was going to stay here anyway, to be with you. You could stay over. If that's what you want."

"Is it…not what you want?" I asked fearfully. Could I stand that kind of rejection? From him?

"No, Bella, I want it…badly. But only if you're completely certain. It would kill me…if you were to have any regrets."

"No," I craned my head to see his face, which was torn between worry and tentative desire. My heart thumped excitedly. "The only thing I would regret is missing out on a single moment with you."

"Bella," he sighed longingly. "I'm going to miss you."

I burrowed deeper into his arms and tried to control my tears.

X

August 31st. My flight to Phoenix left at 1:15 on September 2nd. This was the end, and I had to make the most of it.

Charlie didn't know the Cullens would be out of town, so I got away with claiming Alice wanted a sleepover before I went home. If he knew the real story, he would probably have Edward arrested, with or without a warrant.

I was a mess of tingling nerves when I pulled up to the Cullen house. Edward waited for me on the porch. He had dressed a little nicer for tonight - nice in comparison to his usual wardrobe. His dark jeans were completely hole-free, and he wore a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The sandals he loved so much were still on his feet, though. He couldn't stand having his feet confined when the weather was warm. I had followed the same instinct, putting on the only skirt I'd brought with me and my only set of matching underwear.

"Hi," I managed as he took my overnight bag from me. He smiled and pulled me into him, holding me tightly until I was calm again. His musky scent soothed me to the bone.

"I, um…I made dinner. Have you eaten?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Couldn't sit still long enough."

He chuckled and led me inside, to the kitchen. "Dinner" as it turned out was actually breakfast – scrambled eggs, bacon, and fluffy pancakes.

"It's the only thing I can cook," he said bashfully. He was adorable.

"It's perfect."

We had a picnic on the living room floor where he'd set out pillows and blankets and candles for ambience. He didn't need to do anything of the sort, but it was like Edward to make an effort, and I loved that about him.

Edward cleaned the dishes rapidly after we finished eating. He forbade me to help, but I sat and watched. I didn't want to be away from him for a moment tonight.

When he was done, he was nervous again. "Do you want to go upstairs now?"

"Yes," I nodded. I wanted to shed all the pretenses and just be with him. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Edward took my hand and guided me up to his room. I was very aware of his body next to mine, of the rhythm of his breathing, of the pulse in his hand. I wanted to crawl inside him and live there the rest of my life with the solid beat of his heart.

He pushed open his bedroom door for me. He had lit this room with candles, too.

"Where did you find all of them?" I wondered. No man had that many candles of his own.

He laughed sheepishly. "Mom went through an aromatherapy phase. It didn't last very long because it gave Dad headaches."

I chuckled at the thought. "They do smell nice."

Edward smiled shyly. "I chose the ones whose scent reminded me of you."

I turned in to him with a sigh, finding his strong arms waiting for me. "You know this has been the best summer of my life, right? The best time period. I've never been this happy before. And it's because of you."

I felt his face against my hair and he breathed deeply. "Oh, Bella. You don't even know the half of it."

I turned my face upward and found the hard edge of his jaw with my lips. He sighed and lowered his head to mine, brushing my mouth with the lightest of kisses. But that wasn't enough for me. My arms wound around his neck and pulled our bodies closer, and I pressed my lips more firmly into his.

The heat flared up between us. My hands clutched at his shirt as our tongues tangled. His warm hands teased the skin at my waist. My body went up in flames.

"You sure you want this?" he asked, even as his teeth tugged on my earlobe.

"I want you," I gasped. "Please."

"I'm yours," he murmured against my neck, "Completely."

I pulled away just enough to reach the buttons of his shirt. My fingers shook, but not with fear, as his eyes carefully watched my every move.

I opened his shirt to expose his smooth chest. My hands trailed from his pecs to his well-defined abs, down to the V that disappeared into his jeans. He sucked in a breath. I hesitated.

"Have you…ever done this before?" I had to ask. It wouldn't change my mind either way, but I needed to know.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

It was a relief. "Me either."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

I smiled. "Only in the good way. You?"

"Definitely in the good way."

My hands returned to his chest and his went to the hem of my shirt. He tugged it over my head. I felt incredibly exposed in my one nice bra, a lacy blue thing my mother had produced one day, with panties to match.

"Very pretty," he smiled as he shrugged out of his open shirt. Then his arms were back around me, and he kissed my shoulder. "Very, very pretty." His lips trailed down to brush over the swells of my breasts, and I felt his hand on my back, just over the clasp of my bra.

"May I?" he asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes. I nodded shakily.

Edward popped the clasp, and I allowed the scrap of lace and satin to slide from my arms and flutter to the ground. Edward froze, eyeing me longingly. My breath caught in my chest.

"I knew you'd be more beautiful than I'd imagined," he sighed.

My heart fluttered. "You imagined?"

His hands were warm on my stomach, sliding upward. "I couldn't help myself," he told me with a small smile. Then his palms enveloped my breasts. I gasped at the feel of his skin sliding over my nipples.

"So soft," he marveled. His head dipped again, and he replaced his left hand with his mouth. He sucked softly, and electric shocks spread warmth through my body. My fingers clutched in his hair. His tongue teased me until I could hardly bear it before he switched his mouth and hand. The warmth doubled as he worked on my other breast.

I had never realized just how sensitive my breasts were until this moment…but as fantastic as it was, I wanted more. I wanted to feel all of Edward against all of me. I wanted to explore his body. I wanted to memorize him to remember forever.

"Edward," I urged, tugging lightly on his hair. He looked up in question, and I tugged again.

He pulled back with a smirk. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"No…but it's my turn," I insisted.

Edward laughed. "Well, in that case…"

I reached down for the button on his jeans and popped it free. The sound was oddly loud in the quiet room, mingling with Edward's heavy breathing. The zipper was even louder. Already loose, the jeans fell down around his ankles. He kicked them off, along with his sandals, while my eyes fastened on his very visible erection, pushing against his black cotton boxers.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I think…I mean…can we go to the bed now?"

"Of course." He looked relieved. Had he thought I would want to stop?

Edward sat gingerly on the bed, and I toed off my shoes and slinked out of my skirt before I joined him. He urged me to the center of the bed, where he held his body over me. My hands roamed his back as I kissed his broad shoulders, his long neck, his smooth chest, his navel…

"Bella," he groaned. It was getting too hard to reach. I gently pushed him.

"Turn over."

He fell to the bed, spread out like a feast for my enjoyment – and my mouth did water just a little.

"What?" he asked, confused by my stare.

I smirked. "I was just thinking you look good enough to eat."

He laughed freely. "So do you."

"But it's still my turn," I said, picking up where I left off with my lips at his navel. His breath came in heavy pants as I kissed down to his hips. The indentations there begged for my attention. I licked carefully, and his hips bucked. That was interesting. I scraped my teeth over the spot, and he groaned deeply. I smiled to myself. Here I was with beautiful, wonderful, perfect Edward, and he received pleasure from what I did. It was fantastic, and I wanted to give him more.

My fingers trailed down the line of hair from his navel, stopping at the edge of his boxers. I heard him…whimper? Slowly, I peeled off the boxers, careful of the prominent bulge. When they cleared his feet, I allowed myself to stare. I had seen illustrations of the male anatomy, but never the real thing.

I was surprised by how much I liked the sight. There was something beautiful about the flow of his body, from broad shoulders to slim hips to the deep-set V of his pelvis which led to his long shaft.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought he was probably…big. I wasn't sure it would even fit, but it had to, right? Girls were meant to have those things inside them. It would be fine, I told myself.

"Bella? You okay?" How long had I been staring? He looked worried.

"Fine, fine," I answered. "This is just…new."

He nodded in understanding. "Maybe it's time for me to have another turn."

"Okay," I agreed readily. I could handle that. He sat up halfway and pulled my body to his. It felt…good. Right. Perfect. In a surprisingly tender move, he pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me gently. I sighed into his mouth, and the kiss turned slow and languid like summer heat. His fingers trailed down my spine. I pressed closer, even rubbing my chest against his. That made us both moan. His fingers moved in circles at my hip. My skin there tingled to life. I shifted closer again, this time brushing against his hardness with my thigh. He mumbled something against my lips, but all I caught was my name.

Suddenly, he flipped me onto my back and knelt between my legs. I gulped. Now that was a sight to behold. His hands clutched in the sides of my panties, and he inched them down, dragging the fabric against my heated skin. I squirmed until they were off and on the floor.

He looked me over and took a deep breath. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

The answer was easy. "Yes. Of course."

"Will you close your eyes for me?" I wanted to know why, but asking questions seemed to contradict the whole "trust" thing, so I complied wordlessly.

"Thank you," he breathed. I felt him shift on the bed. His hands were on my thighs. Then I felt his breath drift over where his hands had just been. I swallowed. What was he up to? And then I felt something hot and wet against my sex.

"Holy - ! Ohh!" My eyes flew open. There he was, head between my legs, his own eyes closed in concentration, inflicting the most amazing and mind-boggling sensations with his tongue. He licked careful circles around my sensitive bundle of nerves, then suckled gently. His tongue would dart down to play at my entrance, and then he would repeat the whole process over again.

I was coming undone.

How on earth did he know to do this? Why on earth did I care?

Edward Cullen wasn't just food, water, and oxygen. He was God.

The heat built under his mouth, growing and tingling and sizzling and –

"Oh, God!" It exploded, radiating outward to my fingers and toes. My body felt like it was floating on a current of pure bliss.

Edward resurfaced, looking incredibly proud of himself. It was…sweet, really, that he was so happy to have made me happy. My heart swelled a little more for him.

"Come here." I wanted him closer.

He moved to hover over me once again, and I pulled his face down to mine. I realized as soon as I kissed him that he had me all over his mouth, which was certainly weird, but I could still taste him, and I loved that taste.

"Now," I gasped as we pulled apart. "I don't want to wait anymore."

He nodded, suddenly serious, and reached into his nightstand drawer. His hand came back with a condom. I watched anxiously as he tore open the wrapper and rolled it on. This was it. No going back. And I didn't want to.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he promised, settling against my hips.

"Don't stop." I was ready, and I wanted him.

I felt him at my entrance and held my breath.

"Try to relax," he murmured, leaning down to kiss me. I drew comfort from his lips as he began to push inward. No, he didn't fit. I was stretching painfully to accommodate him. His arms were shaking with effort.

"Stay with me, Bella," he murmured. I couldn't speak, so I nodded.

He gave a hard push, and something inside me broke. Suddenly he was all the way inside, and it hurt like hell.

"The worst is over," he promised. "Are you okay?" I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped my tears away.

"I'll be fine," I told him. As much as it hurt, I didn't want to stop. I felt so connected to him right now. Like I was a part of him, and he a part of me. I wouldn't give up this feeling for anything.

I saw his throat flex as he swallowed, bracing himself, and then he began to pull out ever so slowly. His teeth gritted and his face contorted in pleasure and agony. Much what I was feeling at the moment.

A moan ripped from his lips as he thrust in again. Better this time. I think it helped that the sight of his face and the sounds of his pleasure turned me on beyond belief.

He pulled out again, and I felt it. The first spark. I clutched Edward's shoulders, and he froze.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I breathed, meaning it now. "Don't stop."

Edward moved in and out of me at a slow, careful pace. With each pass, more of the pain turned into warmth, melting away into smooth friction. I began to lose myself in it. All I heard were Edward's heavy pants, all I saw was his face, and all I felt was him.

"Christ, Bella," he moaned, dropping his head to my shoulder as his hips continued to rock into mine. I moaned back.

"Is it good now?" he asked in my ear. I held him tighter.

"Yes. So good."

He groaned and moved a little faster. My eyes widened at the doubling of the sensations. So this was what it was all about. Edward, inside me, making me feel this way…it was magic.

"I won't last much longer," he mumbled, kissing my neck. "You feel too good."

"Don't hold back," I urged him. I knew it wasn't likely that I would peak again, and I wanted him to have the best experience possible. I wanted him to remember me like I would remember him.

He shifted slightly, changing his angle, which allowed him to move faster. And I was floored by how fantastic that felt. Oh, it was true – Edward really was God.

"Bella…" he said my name over and over, looking down into my eyes. His intense focus made my stomach clench in excitement. I felt the heat building again, impossibly, and knew beyond a doubt that I was going to come again.

"Edward, I'm close," I moaned, digging my fingers into his hips. He grunted and angled upward, hitting a spot inside me that made my toes curl.

"Bella!" This time Edward's voice was a guttural cry. I watched him come undone before me, and just like that, it was happening again…oh, was it happening. My body clenched around his and flew into a frenzy, helpless against the pleasure ripping through me. It felt like a long time before I came back down.

Somewhere in the chaos, Edward had fallen limp against me. His hair tickled my face. I stroked it back and saw that my hand was shaking. We were both sweaty and exhausted, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Damn, Bella," he sighed, nuzzling into my shoulder. "I never imagined it could be like that."

"Me either." I clutched him tightly to me.

After a few moments of calm silence, wrapped up in Edward's body, I felt my eyelids growing heavy. When I yawned, he pulled away from me. I protested, but he just tucked the comforter around me before slipping out of the bed.

"I'll be right back," he promised. He darted away to the bathroom, presumably to dispose of the condom, and moments later returned. I watched him go around the room and extinguish the candles one by one, and I enjoyed the sight of his naked body in motion. He had a swimmer's build, I decided. I would love to see him skinny-dipping.

When the room was lit only by moonlight, he came back to bed and curled his body around mine. I felt safe, protected, cherished. Sleep came quickly, and I dreamed only of him.

X

I woke to sunlight on my face. That was practically a miracle for Forks in September –

September. September 1st. I left Forks tomorrow.

As panic swelled in my chest, an arm tightened around my waist, and I remembered why I hated to leave.

Edward.

He mumbled in his sleep as I turned to look at him. The morning sunlight was beautiful on his face, making his skin shine, and a cascade of hues was visible in his unruly hair. His eyelashes fell against his skin like delicate little fingers caressing him. His lips were twisted upward in a sleepy smile.

I was in love with him.

For the first time in my life, I was in love…and I had to leave him. My eyes burned with unshed tears and I wriggled down into his arms, hoping it would all go away if he only held me tight enough.

He pressed his nose into my hair as he woke and gave a happy sigh. I clung to him like a life-raft.

"Morning, Bella," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Morning," I managed, but he heard the tears in my voice and pulled back slightly in alarm.

"Bella? What's the matter? Did I – did I hurt you last night? Do you want me to take you home…?"

"No, no," I answered to all of it, shaking my head forcefully. "It was perfect, all of it. I just…I don't want it to end," I confessed.

His face was abruptly anguished. "Neither do I."

"Can we just stay here awhile? In our own little world?"

He smiled softly. "I wouldn't dare let you leave."

X

The morning went too fast. We stayed in bed a long time, talking and kissing and making love again. It didn't matter that I was sore. Being with him was worth it. In the shower, we washed each other, and I admired the way the soapy water ran from his shoulders to his feet, gleaming over his skin. Another memory to keep.

After we dressed, it was awkward, avoiding the inevitable. The afternoon was seeping away, slipping like water in our hands.

My heart was breaking.

"I made something for you," he said, producing a blank jewel case. The CD inside had "Songs for Bella" written in permanent marker across it in his lovely handwriting – elegant, but still masculine somehow. He'd listed the tracks on the back. I glanced at the contents.

"This is you?" I gasped, recognizing the first few titles. "You recorded this for me?"

He shrugged, awkward and shy. "It's not great sound quality, but…I guess I wanted you to take a piece of me with you."

The tears were back. I hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget this summer," I swore, more to myself than him. "I'll never forget you."

"Hey, easy there," he said, laughing uneasily. "This isn't over. It's not like we're living in the Dark Ages. I mean, we have each other's number. There's even this newfangled thing called the internet we could try."

I laughed and smiled with him, but my heart was unhappy. Talking on the phone wasn't the same as being with him. Oh, it would be enough for me, if it had to be…but he would want someone he could take to dinner, someone to come to his shows, someone he could touch…

The thought of Edward touching anyone else made my stomach twist.

"Did I ever tell you what I thought the first time I saw you?" he asked.

"No." He was trying to distract me, bless him, and it was working.

"I was just walking onstage when I saw you, hidden in the corner. You were so unlike every other woman in that bar…perched up on that stool like it was a pedestal. You looked somehow both innocent and wise beyond your years. And your eyes were…so attentive, so expressive, like you would never miss a thing. I kept you in the corner of my eye the entire time I played. And when I came out from backstage, I saw that ridiculous Mike Newton talking to you. I was so jealous, and so convinced he was unworthy of you. I had to intervene. And then…then I heard your voice for the first time, and I knew I'd found the most beautiful sound in the world."

"Oh, Edward…" How could he say such crazy, perfect things to me? How could he possibly mean them?

"When you walked on that stage and opened your mouth," I told him, "my world turned upside-down."

The sun was falling in the slant of late afternoon outside. I sighed.

"You have to go," he said somberly. I nodded. There was Charlie, and packing, and…oh, God, I didn't want to go.

"I'll walk you out," he whispered, picking up my overnight bag. Going down the stairs was surreal, like walking through a dream. I felt lost.

A flash-forward later, and we were at my truck. It was like the first night all over again as he helped me inside. This time he held my face in both hands and planted a long, lingering kiss on my lips. It shifted from sweet to passionate to desperate, finally to wistful as he pulled away, resignation lurking in his eyes.

I couldn't say goodbye; neither could he. We only knew "see you tomorrow" anyway. He watched as I drove away, until I was out of sight. I knew because I was watching him, too, unable to look away from the rearview mirror.

The tears started as the trees closed around me and they didn't stop, not even long enough for me to give some explanation to Charlie as I rushed up the stairs. I ran to my room and curled into a ball on my bed, trying to hold myself together when it felt as though I were falling apart.

Somewhere around eight, I found a kind of numbness, which quickly led to guilt. I was ignoring Charlie on my last night with him. But the thought of trying to explain myself to him kept me in my room. I needed to pack, to focus. But then I opened the bag I'd taken to Edward's and found the CD, and the world revolved around him again.

I put it into the player without a thought, plugging in headphones so I would only hear Edward. His voice washed over me, the poison and the cure. I distracted myself with the track list again. He'd chosen all my favorites…my eyes caught on the last track. "I carry your heart with me," it said.

No…it couldn't be.

I flipped impatiently to the last track, oddly desperate. His voice flowed out in an urgent, quiet melody, supported with the delicate trills of a piano.

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in

my heart)i am never without it(anywhere

i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done

by only me is your doing,my darling)

i fear

no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want

no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows

higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

My heart fluttered around in my chest like a caged bird. He had set my favorite ee cummings poem to music, and how true it was. My heart would stay with him, no matter where I went – Phoenix, China, Antarctica…nowhere was far enough for my heart to come along.

I listened to the song again and again.

…for beautiful you are my world, my true…

He loved me, I realized. He loved me, and I had to leave him.

I cried again. My weeping died away as I concocted fantasies…fantasies of staying here in Forks, of being with Edward, of going to school with Alice, of watching Edward play…

And my tired mind began to think of ways to make the fantasies true.

What if Edward and I ran away together and eloped? What if I just ran away and lived with the Cullens? …What if I stayed with Charlie, moved in with him? Renee and Phil were serious…she didn't need me like she used to. School hadn't started, in Forks or in Phoenix. I could enroll without missing anything. I would know a few people at the school. And Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

I was flying down the stairs.

Charlie had been dozing in front of the TV, but his head shot up at my thundering approach.

"Bells? What's going on?"

"Dad…can I stay? I mean, stay and live with you?"

He gaped at me, like a fish. "But you hate Forks, Bella."

I swallowed. "Things change. I'm happy here, Dad. I want to stay."

I could see the tentative happiness in his eyes. "If that's what you want, and if your mother agrees, then I'd love to have you, Bells."

I felt the first happiness since I'd left Edward earlier. I hugged Charlie fiercely, much to his surprise, and ran for the phone. Calling Renee was the next step. It was late in Phoenix, but she would probably be up, and I couldn't wait until morning.

Renee argued with me for three hours over my choice. I made the mistake of telling her about Edward. She thought I was throwing everything away and moving across the country for a crush. It was nearly impossible to explain to her that it was more than that – that I was truly happy now, that I had more friends here than I'd ever made in Phoenix.

"Mom, please," I finally begged. "There's nothing left for me in Phoenix. You're living your own life; can't you please let me have mine?"

She sighed deeply. "You're as stubborn as your father, Isabella. If…you really think you'll be happy, then I guess I have to let you go."

"Thank you," I breathed. My head swam with relief.

When I got off the phone with Renee, it was nearly three in the morning. Charlie had shuffled off to bed hours ago, knowing firsthand how long Renee could drag out an argument.

I wanted to go straight to Edward and tell him the good news, but I refrained. His family was supposed to come back last night, and while he might not mind me waking him in the middle of the night, his parents probably would mind.

Exhausted but still keyed up, I curled up in bed with the headphones on again and listened to Edward until his voice lulled me to sleep.

X

The digital clock read 10:21. It was odd for me to sleep that late, really. Oh, right, but I'd been up with Renee until three arguing about –

Edward.

I leapt out of bed and scrambled for clothing and toiletries. I had to go to him, to tell him. But not looking like I was, after all the crying and fighting and late hours. First, a shower.

Still, I rushed through the morning routine, unable to calm myself down. Nothing would be right until I told Edward.

Dressed and ready to go, I whisked past Charlie in the living room.

"Hey, Bells! Where are you going?" he demanded, ambling out of his easy chair to follow after me.

"I…need to tell Alice the good news," I fibbed.

He gave me the skeptical-cop look. "You can't do that over the phone?"

"But it'll be better to surprise her in person," I said. "Please, Dad? You don't really mind, do you?"

He rolled his eyes and waved me out the door. "Fine, go, go. But don't take too long. We've got to get you enrolled at the school."

"Thanks, Dad!" I yelled over my shoulder. I was already out the door, running for my truck. Once on my way, I pushed the accelerator, disobeying speed limits to get to him faster. I had to slow down to navigate the winding road to his house, but eventually, I came out of the trees and saw the place I'd come to think of as home.

I got nervous as I went up to the door and contemplated going home and calling instead. Maybe Edward didn't really feel that way about me. Maybe he wouldn't be comfortable with me staying.

No, I reminded myself, he wrote that song, he sang it like he meant it. I had to have faith that he did mean it.

I knocked shakily at the door. Esme Cullen answered.

"Oh, Bella! I thought you were to be off by now – I was so disappointed not to be able to see you again."

"There's been a change of plans," I said, unable to hide my giddiness.

She beamed. "I suppose you're here for Edward, then. He's been moping in his room since we got home, playing the most melancholy music. Something tells me you're just the thing to cheer him up."

"Thanks, Esme," I grinned, wasting no time in heading up the stairs.

I realized as I approached that his door was cracked open. I could hear him strumming at his guitar from down the hall. The music was melancholy. I peeked inside; Edward was on his couch, his back to the door. I watched him play for a few seconds before he abruptly set aside the guitar in frustration and buried his face in his hands.

Oh, Edward.

I walked in lightly, my steps muffled by the thick carpet. His head was still in his hands when I reached him. I placed my hand lightly on his shoulder.

He sighed heavily. "There's nothing you can do, Mom."

I gulped. "Is there anything I can do, then?"

His head whipped up and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" He jumped up and caught me in his arms, and I wasn't nervous anymore. "I thought you'd be at the airport by now…what…?"

I couldn't hide my excitement. "I've decided to become a full-time resident of Forks. I mean, with my dad here, there's no reason I shouldn't stay…and, you know, who wouldn't want a world-class Forks education?"

He laughed and spun me around in a circle, almost knocking over his guitar in the process. "Really? You're really staying?"

"I couldn't go. If you're carrying my heart with you, I think I need to stay close to it."

He smiled. "You liked the song?"

"I loved it," I told him honestly. "It's so beautiful."

"You carry my heart, too, you know," he said tenderly, his eyes showing his vulnerability.

I kissed him softly. "I think I got the better end of the deal."

X

The End


	14. Chapter 14

**by: Lipsmacked**

**this author is probably my all time favorite, and the next few stories are long but probably the best I have ever read **** enjoy!! **

**New School**

**Nessie/Jacob story **

RATED M for content to come in later chapters

Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for creating these awesome characters.

It's been seven years and the Cullens have finally left Forks, Moving to New Hampshire so Nessie can finally start high school. (Fictional School in a real town.)

Chapter One: Overcast

Edward's POV

I looked up at the sky, grateful. Even though it was late August in New Hampshire, the time of year when it was typically sunny, the cloud cover remained.

Alice assured me the rest of the week would be overcast, perfect weather for Bella and I to accompany Renesmee to her first day of high school.

So many children. Such a feat to take in so many pairs of siblings that no one else would have. But they are extremely well behaved. I am interested to know them. It surprised me that the headmaster was not more concerned about our numbers or our appearance.

We had given it much thought in the past 7 years, but the others had decided to stay. Rosalie and Alice had grown so attached to Nessie that they couldn't bear the thought of splitting our family up.

"Good Morning, Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen." We reached the iron archways and the headmaster, Dr. Wilkins held out his hand to shake Carlisle's.

"Good Morning, Dr. Wilkins." Carlisle confidently shook the headmaster's hand.

Esme smiled, nodding politely. "Good Morning."

"It is such a pleasure to have your children joining us this year. It is unfortunate your move was so rushed. The hospital is fortunate you were able to come to them on such short notice." He continued. He took in Emmett's massive frame out of the corner of his eye. I wonder what could have held him back in his education. He must be at least 20. Too old to be a junior, but possibly an asset to the football team. I should mention it.

"Yes, well. Pleased to let me introduce my children." He gestured to us going, down the line. We were nearly the Von Trapps. Pretty much based on hair color, we had rearranged our public affiliations. Nessie and I were to pose as brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie still twins, and all the dark haired beauties, Bella, Alice and -- Emmett shared the same birth parents. "My three eldest Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Edward, and Bella and my two youngest Alice and Vanessa." We all charmed him with polite hellos.

Arg, Grandpa. Nessie. I quickly glanced down at my daughter. She bit her tongue. Sorry Daddy. I winked at her quickly before turning back to the headmaster. The collective decision had been made to call her Vanessa, the name on her forged birth certificate, in all official, public capacities, but she insisted on keeping Nessie as a general nickname. Carlisle hadn't forgotten.

Carlisle continued, "We prefer to call her Nessie for short." She smiled brightly at the headmaster.

We had all been enrolled at Mount Fortsithe Academy in Kensington, New Hampshire, a small wooded town not far from the coast. Today we would receive a private tour of the grounds and tomorrow we would begin classes. Carlisle's new employer, Kensington Pediatrics had made special arrangements with the school in exchange for Carlisle at a discounted rate.

"Please follow me this way." We started across the modest, but pleasant campus on the heels of Dr. Wilkins.

I felt Bella's hand flex towards mine. She quickly folded her hands delicately in front of her, resisting the temptation. In kind, I shoved my hands in my pockets. I ached to touch her, reach out and caress her face, but it was a little early to expose the complications of our family relationships. Carlisle had assured me he would explain everything to Dr. Wilkins privately so we wouldn't be completely forced to keep our hands to ourselves during the school year.

The tour took less than forty minutes. The entire campus was four large brick buildings, draped gracefully in ivy. Behind the main campus, we saw the start of the football team's practice.

Man this sucks. Emmett grumbled.

"Our team has been league champs three years in a row. It's not too late for your boys to try out. Is that something you might be interested in Emmett?" Dr. Wilkins inquired sincerely.

"Unfortunately no, sir. I had knee surgery not too long ago. Football career is over." He said choking down the bile. Jasper coughed, stifling a laugh. Emmett could never find any release. He'd be fist fighting his food for sure tonight.

We circled back inside the school and headed to the main office, where we were handed our schedules. Us "kids" waited in the hallway while Carlisle and Esme finished our registration paperwork. Nessie was instantly at Bella's side, grabbing her hand. As she matured Renesmee no longer needed to touch one's face. Only physical contact of any kind was necessary to convey her thoughts. I looked at my girls. So beautiful, so wonderful. My Bella, so amazing, my Nessie, such a blessing. She looked at me in the eye and the three of us were connected.

You guys don't have to do this. I know you'll be so bored. Jacob had volunteered to repeat high school with Nessie to ease her first time through, but Bella and I wanted to be there to look out for her. He was still in her life, but we were still her parents.

"Don't be absurd sweetheart. We want to." I whispered.

"I hate this," Alice whined, leaning into Jasper.

"I know, the same outfit every day." Rose agreed.

"Whatever, baby. I think you'll look hot in that little uniform." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie hip checked him seductively. I fought rolling my eyes and blocking Emmett's fantasies all at once. I had given up on trying to curb his suggestive comments in front of Nessie years ago. It was a lost cause.

Carlisle's voice caught my attention. I listened through the thick brick walls. "It's a delicate situation. People have been accepting in the past, but we felt we should explain. We found the five of them in the same foster home. Very neglectful parents. Bella and Edward had already formed a relationship and initially we too were concerned by it, but their bond is very healthy and positive. It has kept them both strong."

"We would have put a stop to it if we thought it were truly inappropriate." Esme added.

It is a bizarre situation, them living together and being romantically involved, but it does sound a very delicate matter. Dr. Wilkins thought.

"Wilkins will be observant of us being together, but he's okay for now," I told the others before turning my focus back to the conversation.

Carlisle continued. "Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett as well bonded through their transition into our family. They are all very respectful of our rules and each other."

Well That's good there's some discipline in place.

"Yes, we typically try and get outdoors with the kids as much as possible. I know winter will be here before we know it, but there may be some days in the beginning of the semester."

Esme chimed in. "We can assure you none of them will fall behind. They are all very diligent in their studies. Bella often works ahead."

I chuckled teasingly at Bella's book wormy nature. "Oh hush up," Bella giggled. Her laugh returned the burning ache to the pit of my stomach. I closed the space between us walking to her side, draping my arm gently around her waist. I could at least give Wilkins the first glimpse of things to come. She kept her hand locked with Nessie's, but leaned into me gently.

"Oh, I don't see it being a problem," The headmaster conceded.

"They have all just been through so much and camping with them has made them more comfortable and confident in us." Carlisle assured him.

Those poor children. Lucky to have such caring foster parents. We'll be sure to make them feel as at home as possible. I was starting to like this Dr. Wilkins.

"Is he buying it?" Bella asked stroking Nessie's hair lovingly.

I nodded in reply. I could hear the pen scribbling on the desk. Papers shifting back across the desk.

"And Jacob Black?" Dr. Wilkins asked.

"He's a friend of the family who lives not too far from us actually. The children adore him. He's been a big help getting them acclimated to the area. He's the preferable contact in case of an emergency or should one of the children need ride or something of that nature, we would most likely send him." Carlisle said.

It had become clear that separating Nessie from her only companion for seven years, was an impossibility. Jacob had moved to New Hampshire with us. We purchased a house for him 10 minutes down the road that was accessible in 2 minutes through our back woods of our new home. He had gotten a job at with an antique car dealer in the area where he could oogle priceless originals all day long; his pay high and his hours flexible. He would go back to school for his degree with Nessie.

Nessie was confident that she had no romantic feelings for Jacob, which pleasured me to no end, but their bound was clearly unbreakable. I shuddered to think what it would ultimately amount to.

"Wonderful. Well everything is in order. If you have any additional questions please do not hesitate to call me and my door is open to your children any time." It would be just wrong for me to not extend this courtesy. I tried not to laugh. This guy was stressing himself out over nothing.

Carlisle and Esme came out of the office, Wilkins right behind.

His eyes widen when he saw how we were standing, paired off close together. They widened all the more when he saw my arm around Bella's delicate waist.

Oh, he thought. They really are affectionate for each other.

We all said our warm goodbyes and head back towards the house.

Jacob was waiting for us on the porch. "How was it?" He asked, mostly talking just to Nessie. I hope she's comfortable there. He thought.

She walked up the stairs taking Jake's hand. Bella took mine at the same time, trying to distract me. I must say it worked. We were home and I had plans for us.

Carlisle unlocked the front door and we all scattered to change out of our Sunday bests into attire more appropriate for traveling on foot. We would spend the afternoon talking more with Nessie about school, what to expect from her classes, what extracurriculars might spark her interest. After meeting and taking Bella, Charlie and Sue into our family, the rest of us were now as comfortable with humans as Carlisle was. Even Jasper no longer lived in fear of his hunger and his guilt over all those wasted years was finally gone. There was no reason for us to be distant outcasts. We would make friends, be active, be social. It would only help Nessie adjust even quicker.

The last 7 years had been amazing. In my century on this earth I had never thought Renesmee was a possibility, but after she arrived her wonderful spirit continued to further resurrected my life. We feared, although she could read early on, that we were leaving logical holes in her life. The difference between our immortality and hers was that we were all able to experience life in real time to near adulthood. We all had some sort of education and a regular type of socialization. I agonized over the idea that we would have to keep Nessie hidden until she was full grown. There was just too much of a risk of exposure if say someone like Jessica Stanley were able to observe her rapid growth. We did everything we could to keep her entertained. Trips around the world, many visits with Charlie and Sue. The pack incorporated her into their lives as much as possible.

Bella and Esme over saw her education. They spread grades k- 8 out over 6 and half years following actual curricula from private schools in Seattle. She had "school" for half the day and the other half she would learn piano from me, music and art history, painting and tidbits of interior design from Esme, auto-mechanics from Rose and Jacob, whatever miscellaneous information about fashion and sports and leisure Alice and Emmett wanted to teach her and details about American history, vampire and non from those of us who could fill in the gaps in the text books. Stubborn about parts of math or science that bored her, Nessie was otherwise a good sport about the whole thing. She too was terrified that she would be a genius in advance biochemistry or proficient in 4 different languages, but wouldn't understand the qualities of fractions and prime numbers.

By the time Nessie's 7th birthday rolled around, she could easily pass for 19 or 20. And she was beautiful, just like Bella.

"I can dress her younger and style her hair a little differently. It'll take a few years off." Alice had delivered on her promise. Nessie's true innocence and bubbly personality made her more of a 15 year old. Wilkins was convinced.

We said goodbye to the pack and Charlie and headed to New Hampshire. Charlie and the Clearwaters would come visit us now, and Jake would return to La Push from time to time. Rachel had moved home to take care of Billy. We gave our house to Charlie. He sold it almost immediately setting part of the money aside for his retirement and the rest into fund for his daughter and granddaughter. The cottage we donated to the pack. Leah now lived there with her mate Issac.

Bella cooked Nessie and Jake dinner, but Nessie kicked him out soon after to prepare for her day.

"I'll see you after school. I just have to get some beauty sleep so I can look pretty for all the boys I'm gonna meet tomorrow." She giggled.

"Sure, sure," Jake muttered. "Just call me when you get home."

Jake hugged her and Bella and hi fived Emmett and I on the way out.

"So you think you're gonna be meeting a lot of boys tomorrow?" I leaned against the door of Nessie's bedroom. This time she had the largest room on the third floor of the large colonial mansion to herself.

Daddy, PLLEEASSSEEEEEE Don't make this awkward. She begged.

"I'm not making any promises." I said.

Bella brushed past me, sitting on the edge of Nessie's bed. Her touch sent a current through my body. I needed to be alone with her very soon. The others, too, were waiting for Nessie to go to bed to engage in more adult activities.

"Edward, cut it out," Bella smiled turning to Nessie. "We won't make it awkward for you, baby. We'll just be there as a buffer. Who knows, if things go well, we'll pretend to transfer or something and you can have the school all to yourself." That wasn't going to happen.

"That might be nice," her smile spreading wide. She reigned it in as Bella's shoulders drooped a little. "No, I want you guys with me. I'm just going to be the only girl there with her dad constantly trying to scare boys away." She scrunched up her nose glaring at me. Her stare had a hint of sarcasm.

"He'll behave. Right Edward." Bella turned to me. "Please." She mouthed.

"I promise to keep a safe brotherly distance."

"And you promise to stay out of their heads—"Nessie threw in.

I tossed my head back, chuckling. "I'll see what I can do." Yeah right. This is my daughter we're talking about, my little girl. I would be watching every guy watching her like a hawk, a deadly hawk with super human strength and speed. God- when did I turn into Charlie. The honeymoon was over. It was official. I was the father to a hormonal teenage girl. Every man's worst nightmare.

"It'll be fine, baby. Sweet Dreams." Bella kissed Nessie gently on the forehead and came to my side. I wrapped my arms around her, arousal beginning to boil over. We had to go, soon.

We said our finally good nights, and clicked off the lights. As I closed the door, Nessie was in my head.

By the way, I love you guys.

I stopped, dropping my arm from Bella's shoulder and opened Nessie's door.

"We love you too, Renesmee. More than you know."

Bella and I had planned to go hunt and truthfully, make love in the woods. The others had pretty much the same plan. We were all pent up from playing the role we hadn't had to play in so long. Silent love making just wasn't gonna fly. That being the case and the fact that Nessie was trying to sleep we decided to just take it outside. Carlisle and Esme would stay behind with Nessie.

Alice caught us before we all bolted out the door.

"Wait, wait!" She called. We all meandered towards her voice in the kitchen. "Before we all get too – 'involved' in our evenings—wedding rings off. I can't believe Wilkins didn't notice, but he'll be extra attentive tomorrow."

"Aw crap. I almost forgot." Emmett huffed.

"I'm keeping my engagement ring on," Rosalie sulked. The 7 karat pink diamond could blind the average man.

"Rose, you can't. It's just too big. I know people around here have money too, but that ring was several million dollars."

"She has a point," Emmett chuckled.

"Fine, but I'm wearing it on the weekends."

Alice produced four ring boxes passing one to each of us. I caught the one that had been home to my eternal vow to Bella nearly a decade earlier. Emmett held one open for Rose and she placed her band and huge engagement rock inside.

I looked down at Bella who was twirling her band hesitantly around her beautiful finger. I took her hand in mine and waited until she looked up. She reluctantly bit her lip. I gazed at it for a moment before I spoke. We definitely had to go soon.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. You're still Mrs. Cullen. It's just part of the life." I whispered in her ear.

"I know. I just-- it's a constant reminder that I get to keep you forever." If I hadn't known better, tears would have been sparkling in her eyes. I bent forward kissing her sweet lips for just a moment.

"What if I were to make it up to you tonight? Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay," She said optimistically. "I'll take off yours and your take off mine." She grabbed my hand gently and slid my ring off and I, hers. I placed them in the boxes and handed them to Alice.

"Aight. Let's blow this joint," Emmett said holding open the front door. Alice and Jasper bound down the front steps at their heels, leaving it open for us. Bella started for the door, but I grabbed her wrist gently.

"Edward--," Her brow furrowed. She was so adorable when she was confused. A grin spread across my face.

"I was thinking I could take you somewhere special. I wanted to show you something, but it would be faster if we drove there."

"Okay." Her voice was near a whisper.

I took her hand in mine and led her to the car. My new silver Volvo sat in the driveway. I traded in the old one, but Volvo was now a Cullen family tradition. Not a before or an after, but the ALWAYS car as Bella liked to call it.

We drove in silence for a few minutes as I cruised north east on a road I hadn't driven in nearly 15 years. Once when I left the family in New York, I traveled North to the southern nook of Maine. I had stumbled upon a small wood shrouded point on the coast. It was quiet and peaceful. I sat in the moonlight on the huge black boulders watching the waves crash at me feet all night. I would take Bella to the very spot tonight and give her one more night of peace before the biggest chapter in our daughter's life began. Even breaking the speed limit it would take me a little while to get there.

Not to cheapen the evening, but I wasn't sure how long Bella's clothes were going to stay on once we got there, so now was the best time to talk.

I touched her creased brow with my finger tip. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just worried about Nessie."

"I am too," I assured her. Worried about her and --boys.

"I don't mean like that."

"Why not,? Bella, I know I'm being overprotective considering she hasn't even met anyone yet, at all. But really it's more about her actually being 7 years old. I know she's smart, and mature but still very innocent emotionally, you know that. Technically she can't date anyone at Mount Fortsithe. I just think she's too young. Literally, too young."

"Well, what do you want to do? Make her go to and all girls school?"

"Yeah." God—I was Charlie.

Bella laughed. "That would be even worse. All her little friends would be trying to get her to sneak over to some all boys school." She took a deep breath. When she spoke again her tone was serious. I brushed her hair out of her face. "I know it's silly. I just hope the other kids are nice to her." I thought of how Jessica Stanley and Lauren had been secretly and not so secretly cruel to Bella in high school. But I held my tongue, letting Bella continue. "I know she has us, but I want her to make other friends too. I mean I loved being friends with Alice and Angela in high school. That stuff's important – until you find the perfect man, that is."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent. We didn't have too much further to go.

Next Chapter in Bella's POV.

chapter 2: Moonlit point

THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT.

Note: The "Point" described here is a real place in Maine. I've been there with friends to watch the full moon rise in the summer. however I have never been there with Edward.

Bella's POV

Edward parked the car on the side of the road and we walked a little ways through the trees, our fingers intertwined. Especially now that I didn't have my wedding band on, I never wanted to let go.

We had stopped a few minutes back, taking down a small cluster of deer. And now I could hear the ocean a dozen yards away. I caught a glimpse of the waves through the trees, illuminated by the moon. The smells here were so different than in Forks. The trees, the tastes in the air coming off the ocean mixing with the air coming from the mountains, the grass, the sand. But I liked it. New England had its very own flavor.

But at the moment the only taste I was craving was Edward.

He spoke gently, quieter now. "Bella, she'll be fine. Everyone who has ever met her loves her." I sighed giving up, for tonight. He had a point. No one could resist her charm. She was just like her father. I pulled myself closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked.

Soon we broke through the trees, the beautiful black ocean spread out in front of us. The moon was absolutely enormous. I had never seen it like this. It was breath taking.

This point in front of us had no sand, the large black rocks creeping down from the grass all the way into the ocean. Edward led me out to the tides, slinking down on a huge bolder, big enough for two.

Edward turned, legs crossed, facing me. My skin ignited under his touch as his satin fingers traced the curve of my cheek. Instinctively I leaned forward to kiss him, closing my eyes.

"Hold that thought for one moment," he purred. My eyes snapped open in surprise. He chuckled at my expression. "I just don't plan on doing much more talking tonight, but there is something I want to say first. That thing I wanted to give you."

I felt my eyebrow twist up. "Okay--." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a little plastic bubble case, the kind you get from the 25 cent machine at the grocery store -- that usually holds some ridiculous toy that would get lost or stepped on.

He gently placed it in my hand, watching my eyes as I opened it, separating the curved blue bottom from the clear bubble top. It made a small popping noise. Inside a small silver band wrapped around a modest heart shaped topaz stone, a small diamond on either side. It was gorgeous, sparkling in the moonlight.

Edward smiled down at me lovingly. My heart melted at his crooked grin. " I figure since tomorrow we're official teenagers again, it would be—socially acceptable to give my girlfriend a promise ring."

"Edward, it's beautiful." I gave it back to him, my holding out my hand. He gently slid it on.

"I know it's not the same, but at least when you look at it, it will remind you that I promise to be yours forever." And that right there was pretty much all I could take.

A small laugh was able to escape his lips as I launched myself at him, crushing my mouth to his. He caught me in his arms, his hands beginning to explore my body. Edward scooped me up and carried me back to plush grass. It was soft under our bodies as, piece by piece, our clothing was scattered around us.

His kisses never ceased to surprise me. The intense level of desire only heightened with each day we spent together. I yearned for him, the core of my body aching for him any second we were apart.

My head fell back as he kissed his way down my neck, gentle groans rising from his chest. My hands traced the contour of his sculpted shoulder, the one leaning closer to me, his hand running through my hair. His other hand at my breast, cupping and massaging hungrily.

"—Love you -- beautiful creature," he breathed into my neck. His whole body began slowing descending. His hand from my breast to my stomach. His mouth from my neck to my breast, kissing, licking and sucking as he went. His hand traveled further south. I could barely breath. I began to pant. Was it possible to want him more. – More was all I could think.

His satin fingers found the familiar place between my legs and began to explore. My back arched sharply, forcing his fingers deeper. A strained whimper escaped my lips. I wanted more.

"More, Edward," I breathed. "More."

He panted, "As you wish." He pulled his fingers out and swiftly his body was on mine. My legs opened wider for him, inviting him inside. He did not hesitate.

Every night we spent together in this life seemed like a dream. His beauty, his gentle, loving touch, his kiss—his taste, all more than I could have ever hoped for. And every night it was my to revel in. Every night forever.

He made love to me until the sun began to creep toward the horizon. Although the point was secluded, we could hear lobster boats set out hours before sunrise and the sparkling of our skin in the early morning sun would be seen from miles out if we did not return to the car soon.

Silly grins spread across our faces. I committed the things that had transpired last night to memory, fantasies to get me through the long school day.

Just as we pulled up the drive way the others cleared the tree line. Edward couldn't help but laugh out loud. We only saw them for a fraction of a second as they flew inside the house. Human eyes wouldn't have detected them, but our keen senses captured every moment between the wood and the front door.

Rosalie was pissed.

She was wearing Emmett's shirt, which draped just above her knees. Emmett wore nothing, his hands covering his crotch.

Alice and Jasper emerged from the other side of the yard moments later, catching a glimpse as the front door slammed behind them. Alice skipped up to the car as Edward opened the door for me.

"You are such a little brat," Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked looking at Alice.

"I saw it happen before we left last night. Emmett got a little carried away and tore up all her clothes. I should have told them to bring extras." Alice giggled. Edward and Jasper could barely control their laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rosalie yelled out the upstairs window.

All the girls gathered in Alice's room. Esme had allowed her to make subtle alterations to our uniforms, a little shortening here and there. The boys had to wear khaki pants and a tie with the option of a navy blazer with a vest or a sweater. Girls had a few more choices. A navy jumper with light blue shirt and tie, khaki slacks or a blue, yellow and green plaid skirt and knee high socks to be worn with a blazer, vest or sweater.

"We should either all wear the same thing or something different," Alice stood examining our options on the bed.

"Something different." Nessie, Rose and I said in unison.

"I agree. No need to draw further attention to ourselves on the first day. –Nessie. put this on." Alice threw Nessie a navy jumper, shirt and tie.

"I'll look like I'm five." Nessie complained. We all stared at her. "Okay. I am practically five, but know what I mean."

"Here, Rose." She handed Rose a skirt/blazer combo, which she took and left the room without a word. Alice and I both held back our laughter.

"And for you, Bella. I'm fairly certain Edward will love it."

"I bet," I said fighting the urge to roll my eyes at her. Alice decided on the skirt/sweater combo. I quickly put on the skirt and vest ensemble, tied my winsor knot and threw my hair up in a ponytail.

"No way," Alice uttered

"What?"

"You hair down, You hair up," Alice demanded pointing to Nessie. "Here, I have a cute ribbon for you." She swept Nessie's hair up in a pretty ponytail, tying a navy ribbon around it. "You take this." She threw me a navy headband. I shook my hair out around my shoulders and slid the headband into place.

"Better?" I teased.

"Much. You looked awful before." Alice winked at me.

I turned to finish Nessie's tie. The look on her face was tense. These types of looks were new. She was typically all smiles, but I could tell the "teen" angst was setting in. She knew there was no point in hiding anything. Edward could be picking her mind at this very minute.

"Mom, can I ride with Alice and Jasper today?" She asked.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't think Rose is speaking to me at the moment." Alice laughed. She tossed Nessie and I our Mary Janes.

"Why, what happened?" Nessie asked innocently.

"Nothing." Alice and said in the same instance.

We headed downstairs and waited for Nessie to eat breakfast. Jacob joined her in the kitchen giving her words of encouragement before heading to work. Her patted her on her shoulder with his large hand. "I'd love to come with you kiddo, but I can't even pass for 18, let alone 15." At a legit 25, Jacob brought up a very valid point.

I busied myself in the living room, double checking my and Nessie's book bags. Making sure we had everything we needed for the day.

Suddenly I felt Edward behind me, his sweet breath on my neck.

"I think when we get home from school," he whispered, "—I think, just maybe you should keep that skirt on for a little while." I gripped the edge of the couch as his tongue slid across my earlobe. His strong hand slid up my skirt. A small moan escaped my lips. All too soon her dropped his hand. I turned to see Rose and Emmett in the doorway. Blast! Couldn't I just have five more minutes with Edward before school.

Once we were in the car, I decided to get to the bottom of Nessie's worries. Edward let Rose drive. We took her new Audi SUV. Jasper drove Nessie and Alice in the Volvo.

"Do you know what's bothering Ness?" I asked in earnest. Since she had no space from Edward's inquiring mind, I always tried not to pry. But if there was anything I could do to help, to make her feel better, I gladly would.

Edward sighed reluctantly. "She was a little upset with me actually. She's afraid I am going to make things difficult for her at school. The pack was used to having me in their heads and Jacob, especially, is fine with it. She didn't like the idea of me knowing what possible friends or – um, friends are thinking. But she's better now. Alice and her are talking things out." I glanced in the rearview mirror. Sure enough the cloud on Nessie's brow had lifted and Alice and her chatted away.

"That's good. I know you're worried, but try sweetie. Please try and let her figure some of this stuff out on her own." I begged. Our advantages were no good if they ended up hurting her in the long run.

Edward took my hand gently in his, kissing my palm. I shuddered a bit, pleasure tingling my spine.

"I know, Bella. I promise. I will be on my best behavior." He kissed my hand again. I knew he meant it. For now.

Note: The "Point" described here is a real place in Maine. I've been there a few times with friends to watch the full moon rise in the summer. However I have never been there with Edward.

Chapter 3: Renesmee's POV

chapter 3: Part I: First Day

This chapter is more of a set up. Obviously I have no basis for Nessie's adult voice, so I'm sort of building from scratch here. I hope you guys like it.

Sorry no smut in this chapter, but there will be more soon.

Renesmee's POV

My life as an immortal was so different from the rest of my family. Their decisions and wants and needs were their own. But I had actual vampire parents who had raised me, who had struggled with what my unique life would face. I loved them both dearly. Mom would do anything and wanted nothing short of the world for me. And I could always share my feelings with her and know that Daddy couldn't pick them from her head. She was the perfect balance to him. She knew I was going to face some confusing times and that having my overprotective father in my head wasn't going to make it any easier. I couldn't be angry with him though, he loved me and he wanted to protect me. I was only 7 years old after all.

He had spent a lot of time worrying about Jacob and I, but there were no romantic feelings there. I would never feel for Jake what my parents felt for each other. He was my best friend and that was it. I loved being around him and he was the one person I felt I could really talk to. From the first time I saw him I knew he was mine forever and I would always have him to lean on. And I needed him now. I needed to call Jacob.

I waited until my parents and my aunts and uncles were gone. I heard four sets of feet head off into the woods and moments later Daddy's Volvo pulled away. Daddy could hear my thoughts within a six mile radius, without even batting an eyelash. Grandpa thought it was because I was his flesh and blood and because my mind was always so open. It brought us closer together, but now I was starting at a new school and hopefully making new friends and with all these new experiences, I was afraid I might think things that would make him angry.

I knew Grandma and Grandpa could probably hear me downstairs, but it was fine. They didn't care. It was effortless for them not to think about me in anyway that would concern Daddy. My whole family actually and Jacob, had become rather good at thinking about me in a general way. Luckily nothing major that, I would want to keep from Daddy, ever happened.

I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and hit send. Typically his number was the last that I had dialed. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" I could hear him tinkering with something in the background. I hoped he was tuning his bike for this weekend. Daddy had bought a motorcycle, a black Ducati Monster SR2, for me on my 6th birthday, when I looked like a natural 16 years old. It was a bribe for some overreaction that I had completely forgotten about. I wasn't allowed to ride it to school of course, but I could go out with Jake and ride with him on the weekends.

"Nothing. I can't sleep." I kept my voice low.

"You want me to come over?" he asked worried.

"No. Daddy will catch your scent." I reminded him.

"Well what's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow, Jake. This is the first time, in a really long time that I've met new people. And I'm afraid that Daddy will overact to people's reactions to me."

Jacob laughed, no doubt remembering a time when his thoughts about Mom had caused some minor problems between him and my father. I never saw that as an issue. It sounded like an awkward time, but it brought Jacob to me and I could never regret any part of that.

"Nessie, I know it's going to take a little getting used to, but you'll be fine and I'll be here for you. We all had our rough patches. At least you wont burst out of your clothes without a moments notice."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Jake had told me stories of how he used to go through several pairs of pants and shoes a week in the early werewolf days. He had that completely under control now. Although he still transformed a few times a week to get exercise or to hunt with me and the family, there was an unspoken rule that he didn't phase in front of me, clothes or no clothes. When we went alone I always carried a backpack with me filled with extra shirts and pants just in case.

"I know you're right. I just –" I didn't know how to say the words, this was all so new to me. I was used to dealing with people in my world, people who understood me, understood my powers, my extreme body temperature, my slightly unnatural looks. Even the humans in my world, my grandparents Charlie and Sue, were in on it all and even if they didn't completely get it, they loved me just the way I was.

"What is it?" Jacob pressed. He hated seeing me upset, although it rarely happened. I should just spit it out before he came over anyway.

"I'm just afraid that people wont like me and I'm afraid of liking people that daddy doesn't like." I confessed. My father and I were so close, much like he was with Grandpa Carlisle and his approval meant the world to me. "What if I make some new friend and for whatever reason Daddy is able to pluck something harmless from their thoughts, but he blows it out of proportion. I'm not even going to bother thinking about talking to any boys."

"Well I'm sure your mom and Alice will kick his butt if he does anything too psycho. How about you come over tomorrow after school. We'll go for a ride and hunt a little." Jake always knew how to make me feel better.

"Okay. Well I'm going to try and get some sleep. You'll be here for breakfast, right?"

"Yeah of course. Gotta make sure that skirt of yours isn't too short." He jabbed.

"Ha ha. Goodnight Jake."

"Night, kid."

I stared at the ceiling. I could hear Grandma walking around downstairs humming to herself. Must be nice to be so carefree.

What was wrong with me? When did I become so moody? Daddy had always been all up in everyone's thoughts, why was this bothering me so much now?

And then I realized, I hadn't been completely honest with Jake and I hadn't been completely honest with myself. This had nothing to do with making friends. People flocked to me. Even when Aunt Leah hated my mom she wouldn't stay away from me. I knew I would make friends instantly, especially having Mom and Alice around me. They were both so nice and friendly people couldn't resist them either.

This had nothing to do with friends and everything to do with boys. Daddy was right. Tomorrow for the first time in my whole life I would be around boys who were my age, sort of, that weren't my family or Jake's family. I also had no idea what to do when it came to being with boys, flirting, holding hands and that mess. All of my experience with the opposite sex involved a platonic relationship with a werewolf. No basis for interacting with regular human boys. And then there was the other issue, how did I interact with a regular human boy? My skin was pretty hot to humans and didn't exactly feel like theirs either. What if I actually liked one of these boys and what if one of them actually liked me? What if we wanted to kiss? I was exactly 7 years old and Daddy would flip out.

My stomach started to hurt.

I didn't want to make Daddy upset. And then there was Jake. I know he lived for my happiness, but how would he feel about another guy in my life.

How would I feel about that? Did I even want to date? Was that some teenage experience I actually needed? ARGH!!

Just as I threw my pillow over my face with a groan, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said. I didn't do a very good job hiding the emotions in my voice.

Grandma Esme opened the door and I flicked on my lamp.

"I brought you some tea and honey," She said sweetly. She put the mug on my nightstand. "Are you okay sweetheart? Do you want to talk?" I had the sweetest Grandma ever. She held out her hand, an invitation for a free flow of my worries.

"No, but thank you Grandma. I just have a lot to think about."

"Okay, well you come find me if you change your mind. I'll be up for a while," She winked and kissed my cheek gently. Sweetest Grandma Ever.

I drank the tea after she left. It helped a little.

I was still in a little bit of a funk when I woke up in the morning. All us girls poured into Aunt Alice's room to get our uniforms for school. When Alice and Rosalie dressed me, I could easily pass for 20 or 21. Daddy didn't like that much and it that wouldn't work for school, so Alice handed me the most childish of our options, a navy blue jumper.

"I'll look like I'm five." I complained. They all looked at me like I was nuts. "Okay. I am practically five, but know what I mean."

Mom helped me with my tie and Alice tied my hair back in ribbon that made me feel more like I was 4. I asked to ride with Alice and Jasper today. I needed a few minutes away from Daddy before we got to school. Alice and Mom agreed.

Jacob was already there when I got downstairs.

"Awww, don't you look precious." He teased. I could hear Uncle Emmett and Jasper laughing in the living room.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Now I felt like I was 3. "Come on, free food is waiting for you." I took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

Grandma had made us pancakes, an enormous stack for Jacob with a mountain of bacon. I chuckled as he ate. He was such a pig.

He wished me luck and gave me huge hug before he left for work. This would be the longest we'd been apart in a few years. I wasn't looking forward to it.

When I got in the car, I felt a little better. I looked up and Uncle Jasper winked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks." I smirked at him.

On the way to school, Aunt Alice was able to cheer me up a little. "The thing is Nessie, Edward's skill can actually help you. Say you meet some guy you like or you think someone is your friend, he can let you know if they are sincere or not. The annoying part is he'll read their minds whether you want him to or not. But do you see what I mean, that it can actually be a good thing?"

"Yeah." She was right. If he could help me avoid any of that unpleasantness, I would greatly appreciate it. "I just don't want him to overreact to anything."

"Bella, Rose and I will have your back, don't worry," She smiled at me. Uncle Jasper chuckled a little.

"What about you Uncle Jasper?" I picked.

"I'm Team Edward on this one, kid. Sorry. It's going to be hard enough feeling all the lusty feelings guys are gonna have for your mom and your aunts today. I can't promise I wont help your Pops crack a few skulls if I'm picking up on inappropriate feelings about you." He assured me. Great.

It didn't take very long to get to school. Kensington wasn't that big. We were there in less than ten minutes. The three of us got out of the car and walked towards school. The others weren't far behind.

"I'm so glad I can see you now. It was such a pain -- having that blur in my vision. But I can safely say you are going to have a good day." Alice patted my hand.

I had my first period Geometry class with Aunt Alice and Mom. Boys and girls were separated for math and sciences at this school, something Daddy told me wasn't typical. I knew he was grateful for the two periods out of the day where I would have no male company.

"You'll do fine, just be yourself. Well don't grab anyone and show them anything, but you know what I mean. And remember, even though he's a complete pain in the ass, Edward just wants what's best for you." Alice continued.

"I know." I held my chin high. I couldn't sulk on my first day of school. I had people to meet. For the first time in 6 years, I had people to meet. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, reminding myself to just smile.

"Am I really that much of a pain?" I glance behind me to see my parents, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

"Yeah," Alice stuck her tongue out at my dad. She loved razzing him.

"Bella, why don't you and Alice go on ahead. I just want to talk to Ness for a second." He was suddenly serious. The lump in my throat was back. Crap.

"Sure. Come on Bella." Aunt Alice wrapped her arm in my mom's and dragged her towards school.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Mom whispered touching my hand as she passed.

Seconds later it was just Daddy and me standing in the parking lot.

"Renesmee, look at me." I looked up at my young father. His eyes were warm. I exhaled. I wasn't going to get a lecture. "No lecture. I promise. I actually wanted to apologize."

"For what Da—Edward?" I checked myself as several students passed.

He grinned, lowered his voice slightly, "I have spent so much time dreading what would become of you and Jacob that I never really gave other young men any thought. For some reason it never occurred to me that you wouldn't grow to see Jacob that way. When it finally did occur to me that you might be interested in other boys at some point—it bothered me. I know Jacob and even though I'd break his fingers if he touched you--"

I cringed internally at the thought, Jacob touching me-- that way and my father hurting him, hurting my Jacob, "I-- at least I know him. On top of that you're seven years old Nessie. I know we agreed the standards were going to be different for you, but its just going to take a little getting used to."

He took a deep breath, pausing. "I want you to be happy here. I want you to grow and learn and make friends and I do want you to fall in love. When you're much, much older, but I do want that for you. I promise I will not interfere in your social life here -- unless you ask my for help. Can you forgive me, for being such a tyrant?"

I chuckled. "Of course, Dad. I'm lucky to have you as a father even when you are being a pain in the butt." I hugged him quickly.

"Here. I'll walk you to class." He said.

My first day, as Alice had promised went really well. My classes weren't too hard; challenging enough that I wasn't bored, but not so challenging that I would be up nights. My teachers were all very welcoming and friendly. I had a familiar face in almost every class, Mom and Alice in Geometry, Biology and study hall, Emmett and Jasper in health and fitness and Dad and Rose in AP French. English and American History I had to myself. The whole school broke for lunch at 12:30.

I even made three friends, Madeline Archer, Amanda Forester and Andrew Richardson. None of them even batted an eyelash at my enormous, unusual family.

"I think it's pretty neat. You always have someone to hang out with," Amanda smiled warmly at me. She was an only child.

Both Maddie and Amanda were in both my Geometry and health and fitness class. When I arrived in Geometry, Alice pointed me towards an available seat in Maddie and Amanda's cluster of desks. Aunt Alice and Mom sat with two other girls, Sarah and Lily. They all seemed to hit it off.

Amanda was really sweet and I would say considerably laid back. She was one of the few minority students at the school with her chocolate skin. She was extremely pretty, with a perfect smile. Maddie was really funny and loud, but she was very smart and I could tell she was a good person to know from the beginning. "My brother is a senior and he told me to take Mrs. Nelson. He said she was fun and she's a really good teacher," she attempted to whispered as Mrs. Nelson entered the room.

As it turned out Maddie's older brother Craig had Calculus with Emmett and Daddy and the three of them had become instant friends. Craig had the same wide brown eyes and light brown hair as Maddie. I had to explain to Maddie and Amanda that Emmett and Jasper and my Dad for that matter, were already taken.

It was pretty funny- funny odd. I could see what my dad was walking about. It was weird having girls drool over my dad and my uncles. It was rather disgusting.

Andrew was also in our Health and Fitness class and he sat next to me in English. He was very nice and very handsome. His crystal blue eyes were nice to look at and his subtle tan complimented his black hair. He was really friendly and Uncle Jasper didn't get any weird vibes from him, so I figured we could be friends. He was the middle of 8 kids, so we sort of had that in common.

I rode home with my parents and I asked Daddy what he thought of my new friends. He assured me that they all were kind hearted and honest. I wanted Jake to meet them, but I had yet to think of away to explain our special relationship.

By the time we got home I was the happiest out of the bunch. Everyone was sulking except me and mom.

"I have to go shopping. I can't do this same outfit every day," Alice whined.

"If one more person asks me to try out for the football team…" Uncle Emmett groaned.

"There are lot of kids on drugs at that school," Jasper mused.

Mom just laughed. "High school's a lot easier the second time around."

"I swear if one more of those old crusty teachers stares at my tits one more time..." Rosalie growled. Daddy wouldn't say what he was thinking but it didn't look good. I was glad to know it had nothing to do with my new friends.

I finished my light load homework and had mom and Esme check it. With their seal of approval I sprinted upstairs to change out of that babyish outfit and into something a little more me. I threw one my favorite air of Jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. My black and green motorcycle jacket was hanging by the garage door.

I went to my parents' room to tell them I was leaving. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Daddy said. I opened the door to find my mom laying in his lap. He was reading a book of poetry to her. I couldn't help but laugh inside. They were so romantic, it was gross. But it made me happy to see them happy.

"I'm going to Jake's." I said, hinting that I was in a hurry.

"Okay baby. Not too late," Mom smiled at me.

"Don't forget the backpack," Daddy said grimly.

I patted the strap on my shoulder. "I won't. I have my phone. I love you guys."

"We love you too. Have Fun."

I smiled as a closed the door and sprinted to the garage.

"SLOW DOWN," I heard Daddy call after me.

I couldn't get to Jake's fast enough. I was grateful that this sleepy town had less traffic cops than Forks.

When I got to Jake's, he was on the porch waiting for me, his dark eyes gleaming. I killed the engine on my bike and took off my helmet.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Whats up?" He came down the stairs and took me in his huge arms. I had finally stopped growing. Although I literally shot up, my head still only came up to the middle of his chest. I pressed my hands to his bare arms … I missed you.

"I missed you too, kid," he whispered into my hair.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper loved giving Jake a hard time about us. I love how a grow man needs a toddler to feel secure… yeah Jake maybe we should move to Kentucky so you and Ness can make official…stuff like that. But when he held me like this, we both understood what the others didn't. Our relationship had nothing to with romance or sex or dependence. Our relationship was based on pure, true love. I needed Jake and he needed me. That was the end of it. I loved my parents, but in truth Jacob was my family. My biological family was made up logical pairs and Jacob was the perfect other half to mine. I hated being away from him.

When he released me, he secured my helmet to the back of my bike and took my hand, leading me inside.

I loved Jake's house. It was so manly. Grandma Esme had done it up perfectly for him, bringing subtle touches from La Push. Native American artwork, pictures of his family and the view from First Beach, sculptures built from discarded car parts and his favorite piece, a large flat screen. Occasionally all the boys and Dad would come over here for their male bonding. It was like the whole house screamed Jacob Black. There was a nice guest room on the first floor. He had a large bedroom upstairs with an enormous wood framed bed. I had only been up there once when Grandma Esme was giving Jacob the final tour. Daddy held my hand the whole time.

I dropped the backpack on the floor and we flopped down on the couch. I stretched out, putting my feet in his lap. He pulled off my boots and started massaging my feet. He had the best hands. I sighed, feeling totally relaxed.

"So," he pressed. "How was it?"

"Oh Jake it went better than I hoped," I blushed. Sometimes I got excited and showed my true age. Jacob laughed gently. "I made a few new friends."

"Let's hear about them," He encouraged. I told him all about Amanda, Maddie and Andrew and how the others had made friends with Craig, Sarah and Lily. He said from the sound of things Amanda and I had clicked the most. I had to agree with him. She was so nice.

"And what about Andrew?" he asked, still massaging my feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is he cuuute?"

I swatted at him. "Shut up Jake. It's not like that. He's just really nice and even Daddy is okay with us being friends. He said Andrew has a kind and honest mind."

"Well that's good I supposed." Daddy and Jake didn't always agree, but they would also agree on keeping unfavorable guys away from me. "Well when it's not sufficiently awkward I'd love to meet them."

I bit my lip. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing.—So what do you want to do tonight?" Just as the words left my lips, the phone rang. Jacob reached for the coffee table and grabbed the cordless.

"Hello," he sounded a little puzzled.

Jake. it's Terry. Can you come down to the office? The Governor is coming to town tomorrow and the guys in Providence sent us the wrong car. I just got some fires I need help putting out.

"Um sure, Terry." Jacob looked at me apologetically. "I'll be down there in a little bit." Jake hung up the phone and looked at me with cute hang dog expression. "I'm sorry, kid. It's work."

"It's okay. You can come over for breakfast tomorrow right?"

"Sure, sure. I wouldn't miss it." Jake gently placed my feet on the floor and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I waited for him while changed out of his black t-shirt and jeans into the suit he typically wore to the office.

I rode next to him, until the road forked and he headed into town.

Chapter 3: Part II: Nessie's POV again... For those of you who want to know, I imagine Nessie's schedule to be a little something like this.

Nessie's Schedule:

Period 1: Geometry

Period 2: Biology

Period 3: American History

Period 4: French

Lunch

Period 5: Health and Fitness

Period 6: Study Hall

Period 7: English

chapter 3: Part II: Confused

I think this is the pay off... No smut, but there will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 3 - Part II

Renesmee's POV

The rest of the week was flawless. I was getting into my routine. We were all well accepted by the other students. Even Rosalie was making some friends here and there. My classes were going just fine and I was getting along great with all of my teachers.

That Friday was the first night football game of the season. Thursday night we sat around talking about it.

"I don't know if I can sit there. I might go insane and just run out on the field," Emmett wasn't joking.

"I might actually pay to see that," Daddy poked. Everyone in the room suddenly froze, taking notice of Alice's telltale expression.

"Well none of us are going, except Nessie," Alice said when she snapped out of it.

"Why?" I asked. I was having fun with my family and new friends. I had never been to a football game before and I wanted them all to be there with me.

"Stupid New England weather is why. I swear we're going to miss a ton of days between now and winter. It's going to be sunny all day tomorrow and we can't very well ditch school and then show up at the game. Not sure Wilkins would take too kindly to that."

"Fuck," Emmett said under his breath. Daddy glared at him.

Did I want to go to the game alone? I guess I could. Amanda and Maddie were going. And Jake had to work late tomorrow night so we could hang out all day together on Saturday.

"I guess I could get a ride from Craig and Maddie." They all smiled at me. I think they were all secretly hoping I would branch out on my own.

Grandpa drove me school in the morning. Kensington Pediatrics has a covered parking area, so he was free to come and go on the sunniest of days.

"Have a good day, sweetie. I'll see you tonight," he said with a gentle smile.

"Love you, Grandpa. I'll see you later." Grandma Esme would bring the Audi with its tinted windows to pick me up after school. Everyone bought the story that they all gone camping and Grandma and I had stayed behind.

The day was pretty normal. I took all my notes, chatted with Amanda and Maddie about what they were going to wear to the game.

During French, a freshman office aide interrupted Madam Murray to tell her I was needed in the office.

Fear shot through me. I hoped everything was okay. I got up from my seat and power walked down to the office. When I rounded the final corner, I nearly had a heart attack.

Jacob was standing there.

"Jake, is everything okay?" I was panicking.

"Everything's fine. Calm down. You just forgot this." He handed me my lunch.

My heart restarted. "Oh, Jake you scared me." I turned as a felt someone else coming down the hall. Two senior girls I'd seen around, were eyeing Jake seductively. He raised a disapproving eyebrow and looked back down to me.

"You didn't have to come all the way down here. I have some money."

"Yeah, well I wanted to. I'm gonna get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered. There was no need to alert anyone to our relationship. They wouldn't understand and someone might call the cops. He eyed my jumper playfully and waggled my chin like I was toddler, which I was but whatever. "You're just so cute." I was going to have to convince Mommy and Alice to let me wear a skirt on Monday instead of this stupid jumper.

"Shut up. I'll see you later." He hugged me quickly then turned to leave. I waited to see him go. Then suddenly he turned.

"Oh and I'm supposed to tell you, and I quote 'When you are asked, Edward gives his permission'. I have no idea what that means but Alice said you would get it when the time came." He was just as confused as I was.

"Okay. Thanks?"

"Bye, Ness." He smiled.

"Bye."

I walked back to class confused as ever. What in the world could Daddy mean? What did Alice have to do with it? She must have seen something that would have made me question Daddy's immediate opinion. I decided to let it go. I would drive myself insane with suspicion and curiosity if I tried to figure it out.

The day continued as expected. Maddie and Craig agreed to give me a ride to and from the game. I could have driven myself, but I actually didn't know how. Not that it would have taken long to learn, but I went from walking to the Ducati and I was pretty content with that.

That afternoon Andrew walked me to study hall in Uncle Emmett's stead.

"When's your family coming back?" he asked.

"On Sunday night. I'm going to hang out with my mom this weekend. We haven't had some 'just us' time in a while." And by mom I meant my 26 year old Grandmother, but he didn't need to know the details.

"God, I would pay for my family to go out of town."

"Why? There's not that many of you. It must be super quiet and peacefully at your house." I bumped him with my shoulder playfully. I knew the pain of noisy house. At least he didn't live with Rose and Emmett. I repressed a shudder thinking of the sounds I heard coming from their room.

We were almost to the library.

"How are you getting to the game?"

"Maddie and Craig, you?" I adjusted my tie.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me. And then maybe afterwards we could get some food. I think Amanda and Chris were going to head over to Grill Spot and maybe we could go with them. Not like a date or anything, its just, its my weekend to use the car and I thought I'd actually use it…" He was rambling which was good because I had no idea what to say.

It wasn't a date because we were just going to the game and Amanda and Andrew's friend Chris were just friends too and Maddie would be there, so it was more like a group thing. I wonder what Daddy would say. And then I knew exactly what Daddy would say. He already gave me his permission via Alice via Jacob.

"Um yeah. Let me just tell Maddie." I tried to be smooth. It didn't work.

"Okay," he sounded surprised. "Well I'll pick you up around 6."

"Okay. See you then." I walked into the library. It was nothing. Andrew and I were going to the game, that was all.

Maddie felt the need to remind me it was more than nothing when I caught her after school. She waited with me for Grandma while Craig grabbed their car.

"I don't know. I think he likes you." She teased.

"Stop, please. We're just friends."

"What? You don't think Andrew's cute?"

"Don't you?" I teased, trying to desperately to turn the tables.

"I told you, I'm waiting for Emmett to break up with Rose." We both knew that wasn't going to happen. "But seriously, I think Andrew likes you."

I had no response to that. I hadn't thought about Andrew that way. Thankfully Grandma pulled up right as the words were leaving her lips.

"I'll see you at the game." I jumped in the car and closed the door.

When we got home I was in a dead sprint to Alice's room. She, mom and Rosalie were waiting for me, when I bust through the door.

"Please tell me you didn't have that vision BEFORE I left this morning. Tell me that you had to send a cryptic message with Jacob, "I demanded.

Alice laughed her sprite- like giggle.

"This isn't funny. I had no idea what to say." The tears were starting to well in my eyes. I didn't like feeling this way.

They registered the look on my face and quickly the mood shifted. Mom was immediately at my side pulling me to the bed.

"Oh, Nessie, honey its okay." She said.

"Yeah, sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Alice said sincerely.

"Nessie, we're just excited for you. All this dating stuff is kinda fun." Rose added.

"I know you guys didn't mean anything by it. I just don't-- I mean, I'm only 7." We all couldn't help but laugh at that.

My mom hugged me then and when she spoke her voice was soothing "Baby, you don't have to do anything until you're absolutely ready. Go tonight and spend time with your friends and if Andrew wants something you're not ready for you just let him know. Okay? You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Okay?"

"Okay," I huffed. The tears were under control. "Can I just get a clearer message next time?" I laughed.

Mom supervised while Rose and Alice helped me get ready for the game. Sporting events were the only times the students of Mount Forsithe Academy didn't have to wear uniforms. It was the only time Rosalie and Alice could show off. Too bad they weren't going to the game.

Alice had bought me a new pair of extremely tight jeans and an extremely low cut green v-neck shirt that went perfectly with my bronze hair. I didn't need the push up bra Rosalie offered because I naturally had sizable mountain of cleavage.

"Just wear a jacket out of the house. Edward will freak out if he sees that shirt." Mom said shaking her head.

I was beyond thankful that my family was supposed to be out of town. There would be no awkward stare downs when Andrew came to the door.

He was right on time. Daddy stopped me before I ran down to answer the door. Grandma answered it. She was too polite to leave Andrew outside waiting.

"Have fun tonight," Daddy said. He eyed my motorcycle jacket curiously. I knew he'd heard mom.

"You sure?" I asked sincerely. I needed to know if he had any reservations.

"Yes. He's a good kid. Just keep that jacket on." He furrowed his brow. I could hear Grandma offering Andrew something to drink, asking him about his family.

"I will Daddy. I love you." I hugged him quickly.

"I love you, to Renesmee." His voice was soft.

Grandma waved from the porch as we drove off. I imagined my family springing back to life from their hiding places.

The game was so much fun. Mount Forsithe won. I was so glad I'd spent 6 months out of the year next to Uncle Emmett and Jacob on the couch watching football. I actually followed the game, which Andrew seemed to love. Afterwards we went to Grill Spot as planned. Craig and a few of his friends joined us. It was easier to relax because Andrew never gave off more than the friend vibe all night. When the girls and I came back from a group trip to the bathroom he didn't seem to mind that Chris sat between us. After that I completely shook off any notion that Andrew wanted more. What a relief? We could just be friends, which I was comfortable with. He was really nice.

It was getting late, so we said goodbye to everyone and heading back to his car.

Andrew held onto the handle to open the door for me, but then he stopped.

"Vanessa." Something in his voice was weird. He sounded really nervous. Oh no.

"Yes," I gulped.

"Well I wondering if you would be interested in going out on a real date, maybe tomorrow night."

I froze. He did like me. Did I like him back? Enough to say yes, enough to kiss him if he tried, to hold his hand, to be his girlfriend. I didn't know. And what would Daddy say. Alice had to have told him that Andrew had decided to ask me out. Would he be okay with that? And Jake. Jake.

"Um I actually don't know." I told him truthfully.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that big Native American guy does it?"

"What?" How did he know about Jake?

"My sister saw you talking to some dude this morning." I remembered one of the senior girls lusting after Jake. I knew she looked familiar.

"Oh no. That's a family friend, Jacob." I'd never lied like this before. I should balance this with some honesty. "I've just never – done this before."

"What do you mean? You've never had a guy ask you out?"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're so sweet and funny and beautiful. No one has asked you out before?"

"No."

"Wow."

"Can I let you know?" I asked trying to buy myself sometime to think. "I just don't know if my parents have any dating rules, you know what mean."

"Yeah, that's cool. Just let me know." He smiled and opened the door for me. I climbed in. My stomach was in a million knots. He got in and started the car. As we drove out of the parking lot, he put his hand on my hand, which was resting on my thigh. I knew Alice had seen that. Crap.

"Your hand is so warm," He smiled over at me.

"Good circulation," I smiled back.

I turned back to the window and swallowed hard. I had some questions to ask myself-- fast. Did I like Andrew as more than a friend? Did I want to go out on a date with him? Did I want to ask for Daddy's permission to do any of that? Did I want Andrew to kiss me, to hold me, to call me his girlfriend? Did I like that his hand was on mine now, honestly? No. Jake was the only guy who had ever touched me. The answers to all those questions was No. So I had my answer. No. But why? Andrew was really nice and funny and smart and sweet and polite. He was really good looking. But he wasn't -- he wasn't-- . A small voice in the back of my head provided me with the answer I was looking for. He wasn't Jacob.

I slowly pulled my hand away from Andrew's.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay." I whispered.

But that didn't make sense. Jacob was like a brother. He was my best friend. Of course I loved him. He was family, but I wasn't in love with him, was I? Could I see myself on a date with Jake, could I see myself wanting him to hold me close and caress my cheek, wanting him to touch me, wanting him to kiss me? His warm, soft hands on my face pulling my lips to his, my body pressed up against his massive frame.

The picture of it raged before my eyes, Jake kissing me and me wanting it, me loving it, me loving him.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and quickly silenced it without looking at the display.

I knew who it was and I knew I couldn't go home.

"Actually Andrew can you drop me off somewhere else. My mom called when we were in the bathroom. She's at a friend's house. I'd rather go there than that big empty house."

"Sure, am I going the right way?"

"Yeah, just take the next left." I directed him all the way to Jake's house, but stopped him at the mouth of the drive. "Let me talk to my mom and I'll let you know about the date."

"Okay. I had a really fun time."

"Me too Andrew. Good night."

"Night."

I jumped out of the car and turned to wave at him, giving him a clear cue to leave. When he finally drove away I turned and faced Jake's house. The lights were on and his bike and his car were in the open garage. He was home.

My cell phone rang and I silenced it again.

What was I doing here? What was I going to tell him? Jake, I know I'm 7 years old, but I love you and I want to be with you. I couldn't believe what I was telling myself. I'm in love with Jake? I am in love Jake. I am.

Daddy was going to kill us both.

My cell phone rang again and I silenced it again. I didn't have much time. Alice knew I was here. Someone would be here in a few seconds to take me back home. But what was I going to tell my family? They wouldn't allow this.

Just as the tears began to well, I saw him. I had forgotten that Alice had gotten to him, gutting and reconstructing his whole wardrobe. His new baggy designer jeans hung just below his hips. A tight black wife beater covered the top of his boxer briefs, his bulging muscles of his arms exposed. He had just buzzed his hair short at the beginning of the week. He didn't need his winter coat yet. He was gorgeous. And I was screwed.

"Nessie!" Jake called from the porch. He ran to me. The tears came streaming down my face. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the porch, sitting with me in his lap. He was so warm. This is where I should have been all night, here in his arms.

"Nessie? Whats wrong?" I couldn't find the words. I loved him, but Daddy was going to be so mad. I didn't want to put either of them through this, cause I would choose Jake if I had to and I didn't want to hurt my father that way. I was literally running out of time. Daddy, with Jasper or Emmett or both was likely to come tearing through the back woods any moment now, challenging Jacob to some silly duel for my honor. I had to tell Jacob something.

So I grabbed his forearm letting the whole day flow into him. From the moment Andrew asked me to the game to the thoughts of me and him in a sensual embrace to my fear of my father, Edward, trying to tear the love of my life apart. I showed him everything in painful detail.

For some reason he didn't seemed shocked. His expression and body language looked and felt relieved. I was so confused fresh tears streamed down my face.

"Shhh," he whispered gently. "It's okay, Baby. Please don't cry."

That snapped me out of my sobbing.

"What did you just call me?" I looked up at him trying to wipe the tears away.

"I called you 'Baby'." Jake had exactly three names for me: kid, kiddo and Nessie. I could feel my forehead contort with confusion.

"But I thought you didn't—" I started.

"But I do now. Remember what I told you. It's however you need me, however you want me," he whispered into my hair.

And right now I needed him to hold me, caress me, tell me it was all going to be okay. Right now I needed him to be in love with me the same way I was in love with him

Again my cell phone rang.

Next up -- Chapter 4: Jacob's POV

chapter 4: What the Hell Just Happened?

No smut in this chapter, but smut to come. I promise.

Jacob's POV

I got done at the office early. The Governor was pleased. We had a vintage roadster shipped up for her from a collector in The Hamptons. She'd planned to take it to Kittery for the weekend and "nothing less would do".

I laughed to myself. I knew Terry was grateful to have me around. He was short and fat and nervous looking. He knew money, but he wasn't good with people. People took one look at me and were instantly at ease. I was a giant puppy. Women especially warmed to me, but in a different way. I brought in and kept more high dollar clients in the past month than Terry had in all of last year.

"Jake, you saved my ass again. Thank you so much. You go ahead and take off."

"But Terry, you're not gonna have me all weekend. Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't really have anything to do at home anyway.

"I'm sure. You've more than earned it." Terry reached in his pocket for his bill fold. He counted out ten one hundred dollar bills and handed me the wad. "A little weekend bonus. Buy yourself something nice." He winked at me sarcastically.

"Thanks Terry." I grabbed my suit jacket off the back of my chair.

"What are you doing all weekend?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Got a date." A date with my favorite kid. More like running through the woods and acting stupid, but that was pretty much as close to a date as I ever got.

"Ata boy, Jacob. Well don't go spending any of that money on her unless she's worth it."

I laughed again. "Oh she's worth it. Night Terry." I grabbed my keys and my iPhone and headed for my car.

My car, my baby, one of two gifts from the Cullens, well three gifts to be exact. The Car: a sleek black BMW M3 convertible, the house: a colonial farm house that Esme had completely reconstructed to suit my personality and the kid: the greatest gift anyone had ever given me, Nessie. Man, I loved that girl. She was the best kid sister and the best friend rolled into one. About a year after she was born, it was clear I was pretty much part of the family. What was theirs was mine, the clothes, the money, the trips around the world. It was definitely a step up from the Reservation. Jasper even tracked down this job with Terry for me. He found it through some rather suspect connections, but it was a pretty chill gig none the less. Terry's company, Maverick Automotive sold and rented luxury, classic and antique cars. Pretty much my dream job. And the money was sweet. So I had my house, my car, the cash and the kid. Life was pretty good.

When they moved out to New Hampshire Nessie insisted I come, but they'd rather, and by they I mean Edward, I'd kept an appropriate separation between myself and Nessie. It was stupid, but whatever. I got a free house.

It wasn't like that with Nessie and I doubted it ever would be. Quil was almost certain that he and Claire would tie the knot or bump uglies, which ever came first, when she was old enough, in 6 more years. But I was very certain that Ness and I would always just be friends. She'd meet some guy that Edward wouldn't have a heart attack over and they'd fall in love. For her sake I hoped he was an immortal cause she wasn't going to die and I think it might be a little awkward for her human husband if she looked 20 forever.

Nessie certainly did look 20. It was strange. One day she was a toddler, I loved like my own daughter and then the next day she was this beautiful young woman who was my very best friend. And she was beautiful. I'm not just saying that. I think if you were to poll a thousand men on who the hottest Cullen woman was, the rankings would go something like this (from hot to hottest) Alice, Bella, Esme, Rosalie and then Nessie. My personal ranking was slightly different (Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Bella and Nessie. Rosalie was hot, but she was just such a bitch), but even men with no vested interest in the situation would say that Nessie was the most beautiful of the bunch and certainly one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen.

I looked at the clock on my dash. 9:45 pm. I didn't get out all that early, but I did think I would be there at least until midnight helping Terry with paper work. Occasionally I worked Saturdays. I'd meet with a high-end client and give them a private tour of our inventory. This weekend I had requested off to spend some extra time with Nessie. I hadn't gotten to see her that much this past week and I was starting to feel jipped. I didn't care that my family and my pack were on the other side of the country, but I did care when I didn't get to spend time with the kid.

I pulled my car into the garage, parked it right next to my Ducati, my one present to myself, and went into the house. I didn't bother closing the garage. This was not the type of town where cars got lifted.

I debated whether or not to go for a run. I'd wait until tomorrow for Nessie.

I hopped in the shower. It was nice to have my head shaved. It would be another 2 months until I would need my hair thick for winter running. The weather was warm enough for me to sport the short coat for several more weeks.

As I finished up in the bathroom, I found myself thinking about the kid. She was at the game right now with her friends. I hoped she was having a good time. She was so freaking cute, getting all excited about her new school and making new friends. I wondered what that Andrew kid was like. He probably liked her. How could he not? I just hoped he was good enough for her. I'd get the run down from Emmett, Sunday during the game.

I dried off, got dressed and headed downstairs to watch some tv. Had this been a few years ago, I would have been out cold in five minutes, exhausted from being on evil vampire patrol 24 hours a day. But here, the only vampires were the ones I loved. I could sleep easy knowing Nessie was well protected.

She'd probably call me when she got home, too eager to wait for tomorrow to tell me about her night. She was so funny. Hyper like Alice, but cool like Bella. She was awesome. Any guy who ended up with her would be lucky.

Suddenly my cell rang. I looked at the display. It was Edward. What the hell?

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked urgently.

"Jacob, have you seen Renesmee?"

"No. What's going on?" I shot up on the couch. I couldn't phase and talk on the phone at the same time. I struggled and regained control.

"I don't know yet. Listen if you see her have her call me or bring her home, please."

"You want me to go look for her?" She trusted me in ways she didn't trust Edward. If something screwed up was going on, she'd let me help her before she let him.

"No, she's fine -- I'm fairly certain. I think she's just avoiding me. I have to go Jacob. Please call me if you hear something first." He hung before I could say anything.

I was starting to freak out. I prayed she was okay. I would be so pissed if anyone did anything to her, if anyone laid a hand on her. I wondered if that Andrew kid had gotten fresh. Or that Craig guy she was talking about. I would tear either of them apart. That was my girl and I wouldn't tolerate that kind of shit.

I paced around the living room and the shaking started again. I would find her and we could fix whatever was wrong, whatever was making her hide from Edward. I would do anything to make her feel better. Where could she be? I thought about sweet Nessie alone and upset or worse, with some guy and upset.

At that moment, I wanted her safe in my arms. I wanted to rock her gently against my chest and hold her close and kiss her forehead. To stroke her cheeks and kiss—kiss her. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? This was Nessie. All that mattered was that she was safe and happy. Safe and happy at home in her bed.

But she could be safe and happy here with me in my b--.

I shook my head fiercely. What the hell was going? Why was I thinking about her that way? She was my little buddy, not the object of my fantasies. No. I just wanted her safe and happy. Or did I? Was that all I wanted?

Images flooded my head. I struggled to beat them back, but they just kept coming. Nessie smiling at me while I ran my fingers down her cheek, Nessie in my arms kissing my neck gently, Nessie begging me to kiss her beautiful lips, Nessie calling me her sweetheart, me calling her my baby.

I had to sort this out. I had to figure out was going on with me, especially before I ran into Edward again. He would flip his shit if he could read my mind right now. Better yet I had to figure this out before I ran into Nessie. This, the way I was feeling, would be too much for her. I couldn't handle scaring her.

Then I heard it. A cell phone and a rapid, light heartbeat, outside in my driveway. I sprinted out the front door and there she was. Nessie, tears brimming in her eyes. She gazed up at me and we both took a moment to just look at each other. Holy shit she was beautiful. She had the body of a goddess. I had no idea how she had gotten out of the house in that shirt and I didn't care. She looked absolutely amazing.

Someone had curled her hair, Alice maybe and clipped a few bronze tendrils back on one side, the other curls hanging just over her cheek. Her hair shimmered slightly in the light from the garage. The outfit she had on…all legs, thighs and a tight ass in those amazing jeans and that shirt. Her generous C-cups nearly bursting from the low cut collar. How had I never noticed this before. She was beyond sexy. She was beautiful.

And then I saw the tears again, running down her face. What the hell had happened?

"Nessie," I called to her. She was frozen in place. As I ran to her, a deep sob rose from her chest. She was crying uncontrollably. I picked her up and carried her to the porch, sitting her in my lap. I stroked her hair and rocked her, trying to soothe her anyway I could. Even though she was in pain, this was exactly where she belonged. Here in my arms. She felt so good against my body.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I begged. She continued to sob for a few seconds more then she grabbed my arm and I saw everything.

That Andrew punk asking her out, looking at her like he wanted to eat her, TOUCHING HER HAND. And then the images of her and I came and everything made sense. This new thing I was feeling, it was because of her. Her feelings had changed. She no longer wanted me as a best friend, but as a boyfriend. And of course, as the legend states, what my baby wants, my baby gets.

She wanted me and she was scared and she was confused. Confused because she didn't understand these feelings. She'd never even had a pre-school crush before. And she was scared that I would reject her, because of her age and because of Edward. She wanted me to do everything I had thought of, to hold her and kiss her and most importantly, fall in love with her.

And then the guilt and the fear came. She was terrified of what Edward would do. I couldn't help but smile a little when she showed me that if she was forced to choose, she had already picked me over her family.

But the smile quickly faded as she bombarded me with the level of fear. She was more than terrified. She was tearing herself up inside with worry. I couldn't allow this. She wouldn't be in agony over feelings we couldn't control. She was mine and she would be happy. I would make sure of that.

I was actually relieved. If my feelings had inexplicably changed and hers hadn't, I might be forced to stay away. But she did want me, so I would remain wherever and however she wanted me.

I whispered gently, "Shhh. It's okay, Baby. Please don't cry."

Suddenly the sobbing stopped and her head snapped up so she could look me in the eye. Those chocolate brown eyes mesmerized me as if it was the first moment we saw each other all over again. Edward was in for the fight of his life if he thought he was going to separate us.

"What did you just call me?" She asked startled. I had called her one of three things her whole life: kid, kiddo and Nessie. But now she wasn't a kid to me. She was a beautiful, young woman. She was my baby and I wanted her the same way she wanted me.

"I called you 'Baby'." I replied. Other nicknames sprang to mind: mama, sweetie, babe. But in the moment, right now, she was my baby.

Confusion was written all over her face. She still thought I was going to reject her.

She started to speak ,"But I thought you didn't—".

I cut her off, whispering into her hair. "But I do now. Remember what I told you. It's however you need me, however you want me." God, she even smelled amazing.

She grabbed my arm again and clarified for me everything she wanted and everything she needed.

For certain now, with no hint of confusion, she wanted me to hold her, she wanted me to kiss her, she needed me to stay with her until she was brave enough to go home and most importantly, she wanted me to be as in love with her as she was with me.

Then her cell phone rang again. I fished through her bag and pulled it out. It was Bella.

"Hello."

"Jake is she with you?" She was nearly frantic.

"Yeah. She's here, Bells, but she's pretty upset. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone." I looked down at Nessie and she shook her head confirming my words.

"Okay. Well Edward's on his way over. He should be there any second."

"Fuck. Is he alone?" I knew we needed to talk, but I was not in the mood for some vampire show down with Emmett and Jasper too.

"Yeah, he's alone. He just wants to talk to you and Nessie."

"Okay Bella. Thanks for the heads up. Let me go."

"Okay, bye."

I ended the call and swooped Nessie up, cradling her in my arms. I carried her inside and lay her down on the couch. The crying had slowed, but a few tears still escaped.

"Nessie. I'll talk to him, okay. Things will be okay." I tried to soothe her.

"I just don't want him to try to hurt you," she whimpered.

"Baby, don't worry. Your dad and I have been down this road before. It won't be easy right away, but we'll work it out."

"Jake," she whispered.

"Yes, baby." I brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you," She said softly.

"I love you too. You wouldn't believe how much." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her tears weren't salty like mine. They were sweet, the taste was indescribable. I kissed her cheek again, pulling away slightly to look in her eyes. She was watching my lips. I could see it there. She didn't want me to stop.

I kissed her cheeks again and again until my lips found their way to hers and I knew right then and there, that Edward was going to have to kill me before I let her go.

Her lips were like nothing I had ever felt before. Warm and soft, smooth and delicious.

She shifted her position so she was laying flat on her back and then she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. She sighed gently as her lips parted, massaging mine.

And then I smelled him. Pure concentrated vampire.

I broke the kiss, gently loosening her grip. She wasn't surprised.

"He's here." I told her.

" I know."

"I won't let him inside until you're ready to talk to him." I kissed her forehead once more.

"Okay." She said.

"JACOB!" He yelled from the driveway. I took a deep breath through my nose and headed for the door. I turned and looked at my sweet angel before opening it. She gave me a little smile. I couldn't let her down.

I trudged down the stairs towards Edward, who was pacing at the end of the drive.

"Dude, what is with you and driveway confrontations?"

"Is she okay?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know. I'm her father."

"That's the thing though, Edward. See, normally when kids grow up they make their own decisions and they make their own mistakes and sometimes their parents know and some times they don't, but that's all part of growing up. But you'll know everything whether she wants you to or not."

He paused for a moment, thinking. I could see it on his face. He wasn't used to this.

"You're right. I'm not. Bella's the only one who can keep me out, but she still tells me these things."

"Because you belong to her Edward. You're her world. You're the reason she wants to exist, but it's not like that for Nessie. She's still trying to find her reason and she's afraid that whatever she picks will make you upset. She's terrified of you."

His mouth hung open slightly in disbelief. Until 20 minutes ago Edward's approval was the most important thing in her universe.

"Alice didn't see this coming? She didn't tell you anything?" I asked.

"No and yes. We were all sitting there watching tv and then she gasped Nessie's name and took off. She scrambled her thoughts before I was able to read them. And before I could catch her she was in the car and long gone. She called me when she was a safe distance away and told me and Bella to find Nessie. She refused to get in the middle."

Smart girl, that Alice.

"I suppose you're right. She wouldn't want to take sides in this."

"What do you mean take sides?" I demanded.

"I didn't mean it that way. Alice loves Nessie, but she loves me too. She wouldn't want to be involved in anything that had even the potential of coming between Nessie and I. But I do want to know Jacob, everything. I need to know so I can help Nessie see that she has no reason to be upset, that I could never be angry with her."

"Okay, you asked for it." I unloaded everything. Everything Nessie had told me about her day, about Andrew, about the way he tried to hold her hand, about how she felt about me, the need, the want, the confusion, the tears we both fought to stop, and how scared she was of Edward and how, if forced, she would choose.

His brow contorted at that, as the pain of the feelings rippled through him.

I thought about my day and how my feelings had changed, the new way Nessie and I saw each other, the new way we felt for each other and how I literally had no control.

"It's whatever she wants, Edward." He understood my meaning, ever aspect of it. "And I can't go against it even if I try." I insisted. I couldn't fight whatever mystical force was behind this.

"I know Jacob. I can see that," he said softly. He walked past me and sat on the porch, hanging his head in his hands. "And she won't come talk to me?"

"She will if she thinks you wont hate her. That's all she scared of, that you'll be so angry about us that you wont love her anymore." I had to be painfully honest.

"I appreciated the honesty, Jake. But, I could never be upset about anything that makes her happy. How could she think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably because ever since she was born you've been threatening to kill me if I ever had romantic feelings for her." I reminded him.

"You have a point. Jacob, please. Ask her to come talk to me. I'm not angry at either of you. I just want to talk to her." he begged.

"Let me go ask her." I stood, patting him on the shoulder. "You're handling this pretty well. I thought you were gonna go ape shit when you got here."

"Trust me. I considered it," he chuckled darkly. "But she's my baby too, Jacob. I would do anything to make her happy."

"I know, man. I know."

I stepped inside the house, closing the door behind me. Nessie was curled up in a ball facing the back of the couch. I went to her, pulling her up onto my lap.

"Baby, he's fine. He just wants to talk to you."

"Okay," She whispered. She knew and I knew she might as well just get it over with. He'd sit there all night and all day if he had to.

"I'll be right here."

She threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her tight. After a moment she pulled back and looked me in the eye. I couldn't help but glance down at her heaving breasts.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"For what?" I ran my fingers through her hair for the first time in years. It felt like pure silk.

"For all this. I never would have-"

"Renesmee, stop. You have nothing to apologize for. Go talk to your father and then we'll talk okay."

"Okay. --I want to stay with you tonight." She touched my cheek to show me and Edward, her clear meaning. She wanted to talk and be held. Nothing beyond that.

"We'll see. You might want to close your jacket." That made her smile, which made my heart sing. She stood and zipped up her jacket. I watched her walk out the door to face her father.

Her ass looked great in those jeans.

I hope you liked it...

Next Chapter: In Edward's POV.

chapter 5: Daddy's Girl

Some more tears and a little smut... ENJOY!!

Edward's POV

I wanted to shoot myself in the face. There was no other way to put it. I remembered a time when men-- well boys rather, thought Bella was average, some of them even thought she was beautiful, a few of them even lusting after her. But nothing could stand in comparison to how difficult it was to stomach guys lusting after your sisters, your wife and your daughter.

I spent the larger part of 4 days, faking a smile with my fists clenched. The things they thought and often the things they even said, were down right revolting. What I wouldn't give to see the blond and the red head go at it... Oh that brunette has nice lips, I wonder….that little one is so small she wouldn't even have to get down her knees…

Emmett got a kick out of it. "Whatever. People always want Rose. This isn't anything new. Its not like they could get her."

Jasper was also having a hard time, but for him it involved us guys too. "Every time one of us walks in, it's like lust and carnal desire just consume the room. I almost ripped Alice's clothes off during lunch because a table of freshmen girls were undressing Emmett with their eyes."

"Yes, I heard some of the things they were thinking. You're pretty popular with the ladies, Em." I said.

"Are you surprised? Do you see how good I look?" Emmett laughed. In actuality, all of us guys were all pretty popular with the girls at Mount Forsithe. On Monday I over heard three sophomores debating over which one of us was the best kisser. On Tuesday, five seniors were planning to jump Bella after class. They'd hatched a plan to "persuade" her to break up with me so the larger of the group could take a crack at me. I had to laugh at that. Bella didn't like being snuck up on. Jasper already had several girls planning on asking him to the homecoming dance in the hopes that Alice and him weren't that serious. And then too, lots and lots of vulgar fantasies. One girl in my Lit class, in particular, was thinking of things I didn't even think were possible with the physical limitations of the human body.

I don't even want remind myself of what some of the teacher were thinking. The people of Forks had a more general, almost romanticized reaction to us, but the students and faculty of Mount Forsithe Academy, were one hot and bothered bunch.

There were only two upsides to the whole week. One being that Nessie made good friends. Albeit, Alice and I pushed them in her direction, but they were all very nice kids and Nessie was really happy. The other thing I didn't exactly hate was the way Bella looked in that school uniform.

Emmett and Rosalie were into a number of different, adventurous practices, role playing the least bizarre among them. Bella was beautiful and sexy no matter what, but Monday morning when I saw her in that short pleated skirt and that chest hugging vest with those knee high socks, I nearly called in sick for the both of us.

Alice and Rosalie were not a huge fan of the color scheme, but Emmett and Jasper were in agreement, the ladies looked good. So Friday night during the game Alice had a little surprise for us.

Nessie was due home shortly. I didn't mind her going out with that Andrew kid. He was nice enough and he had a pretty innocent mind. He liked Nessie, but he never thought of much beyond kissing her, product of a proper Christian upbringing.

Carlisle and Esme were upstairs getting their alone time in before she returned and the rest of us took off to our respective spots for the night. Bella and I had continued to go to the point in Maine. She loved it there.

The six of us sat around watching bad movies. This week's choice; Interview With a Vampire, one of our favorites to poke fun at. I couldn't help but pick up on the tone of the thoughts in the room. Emmett and Rose were both thinking about their night in the woods. Emmett in particular was thinking of something that had to do with ropes and a large pine tree. And then I heard Jasper whispering to Alice.

"Why don't you just put the skirt on again. You don't have to wear the top." He said.

"Ahh, that reminds me." Alice nearly yelled. "I'll be right back." She was for some reason singing Jingle Bells in French, when Bella looked up at me.

"I have no idea."

Bella nuzzled gently against my necked. The feeling of her touch burning in the pit of my stomach. I debated taking her upstairs... just for a few moments. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the back of the couch.

Nessie better come back soon. I need to fuck. Emmett thought. I was thinking the same thing. Sort of.

"Bella. Rose." Alice said. I opened my eyes as Alice was handing Bella and Rose each a small shopping bag. She handed a third to Jasper.

"Go ahead Jazz," Rose laughed. She'd rather see his initial surprise than whatever her own bag held for her.

Jasper pulled out a small, a very, very small black pleated skirt similar to the school's option, a short sleeved, white collared shirt, a black and red argyle tie and a black lace bra with a matching pair of panties.

"Aww baby, for me?" Jazz laughed. " You shouldn't have."

She swatted at him. "No silly it's for me. Well it's for you, but you know what I mean." Alice giggled.

Bella looked at me with a small smirk on her face. She opened the bag and peered inside. Her eyes widened when she viewed the contents.

Just as she turned the bag towards me, so I could take a look, I hear Alice gasp.

"Nessie." She hissed. I jumped to my feet, but Alice was gone. I could barely get a hold on her thoughts.

Please Edward. Please don't follow me. Trust me, please. Just wait here. Alice pleaded. Her thoughts instantly flew into a jumble of imagines, pictures of places I'd never seen.

"Edward what is it?" Bella grabbed my hand.

I heard the Audi peel out of the driveway.

"I don't know." I whispered, falling back down in my seat.

"Edward is Nessie, okay? Please sweetie." Bell begged.

I had no idea what to tell her. What had Alice seen? It had to be some awful, something extreme for Alice to run out like that. What should I do? Should I go looking for Alice? Should I go looking for Nessie?

Suddenly my cell rang. It was Alice.

"Alice what's going on?" I looked over at Bella. She was frantically dialing Nessie's cell phone number.

"Edward I –" her voice dropped out. She was having another vision.

I waited. Bella got no answer.

"I'm sorry. I don't think it would be right to tell you myself. Nessie is fine. She's on her way home, but please Edward. Just—" she was silent again.

Bella hit send again. She waited for an answer. Nothing.

I continued to wait for Alice.

"Here. I'll try her. Maybe she'll answer if I call." Jasper grabbed his cell phone off the end table and dialed Nessie's number.

"She – doesn't want to come home." I hung up on Alice. I knew one place she would go. I dialed Jacob's number. Everything was moving too fast. Even for me.

"Hey man. What's up?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Jacob, have you seen Renesmee?" I demanded. I would not stand for him trying to hide her.

"No. What's going on?" I could sense it in his tone. He was just as surprised as me.

"I don't know yet. Listen if you see her have her call me or bring her home, please." I told him

"You want me to go look for her?" He asked. I should have been grateful for his assistance, but it just felt like another instance where I wanted to tell Jacob to butt out.

"No, she's fine, I'm fairly certain. I think she's just avoiding me. I have to go Jacob. Please call me if you hear something first." I hung up with out saying good bye. I had no time for pleasantries

"What the hell is going on? Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, impatiently. I ignored her.

"I'm going to look for her." I concluded.

"Edward, just wait a moment. Don't do anything hasty. Wait for Alice. She'll let you know. Just wait." Jasper said calmly. I had to trust his faith in Alice, but this wasn't some weather report, this was my daughter, my child we were talking about.

Bella could sense the anger and the frustration beginning to roll of me. Jasper didn't bother calming me down.

Bella stood and gently placed a hand on my cheek. Her golden eyes were warm and pleading. "Sweetheart, please," she said. "You know we can trust Alice, just give her a minute."

I let out a deep sigh. I would never forgive myself if I listened to them and something that couldn't be undone had happened to Nessie. Never.

My cell phone rang again.

Alice was calling.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just hang up on me. She'd decided to go to Jake's and then she blurred right out of sight. She must be there."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Edward, WAIT!"

"What?" I growled. Could Alice really be trying to stop me from getting to my daughter?

"She's fine physically, but she's not okay. Do you hear me? She is really upset, so please be patient with her."

"Okay, okay. Bye."

I slammed the phone shut.

I just as I turned for the door, Bella dialed Nessie's number again. She got answer.

Hello. I could hear Jacob's voice on the other line. Something was off in his tone.

"Jake is she with you?" Bella asked.

Yeah. She's here Bells, but she's pretty upset. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone.

"Okay. Well Edward's on his way over. He should be there any second." Bella nodded to me in approval. She wanted Nessie home and safe just as much as I did.

I didn't hesitate. Taking the car would take too long. I took the trail through our back woods that led directly to Jake's house. I made it there in under a minute.

I came around the back, and all I could smell was Jacob and a week old scent of Nessie, Emmett and Rose, playing football in the backyard no doubt. I circled the front of the house and I could smell her. She's been crying, her tears were still drying on the gravel, leading a trail up to the front porch.

I could hear her rapid heartbeat sputtering inside the house. And I could hear her thoughts and his.

I didn't know how to control my anger. Who to scream at first? Should I forbid her to see him ever again? Should I just kill him and be done with it? She'd recover. She'd meet someone else. It would be like he'd never existed --

Then Bella's face flashed before my eyes – the way she looked in the woods the day I left her, the look on her face as she clung to me in Volterra. Could I be the cause of that sort of pain in Nessie's life? Could I do that to my own daughter? I could hear it. They—loved each other. I tried to block everything else, what she was thinking, what he was thinking as they were now kissing. I couldn't stand it anymore.

He's here. Jacob said.

I know. She said weakly. I had never heard Nessie's voice like this before. The sound tied my stomach in knots.

I won't let him inside until you're ready to talk to him. Jacob assured her. His confidence in his ability to stand between my daughter and I wasn't helping my boiling anger.

Okay. She said. His confidence revived her slightly.

"Jacob." I called.

He opened the door, closing it tightly behind him.

"Dude, what is with you and driveway confrontations?" Jacob asked calmly walking down the porch.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Jacob was very effectively controlling his thoughts, only thinking of his words as he said them out loud.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know. I'm her father."

"That's the thing though, Edward. See, normally when kids grow up they make their own decisions and they make their own mistakes and sometimes their parents know and sometimes they don't, but that's all part of growing up. But you'll know everything whether she wants you to or not."

See he's not used to this, not being in control, not being kept out, by his own kid. My temper started to cool. I was completely lost here. What was I going to do?

"You're right. I'm not. Bella's the only one who can keep me out, but she still tells me these things."

"Because you belong to her Edward. You're her world. You're the reason she wants to exist, but it's not like that for Nessie. She's still trying to find her reason and she's afraid that whatever she picks will make you upset. She's terrified of you."

It's not about you anymore man. How did Shorty not see this coming?

"Alice didn't see this coming? She didn't tell you anything?" He asked in disbelief.

"No and yes." I told him truthfully. Jacob had a hard time believing that our powers had flaws especially at times like this when it really mattered. "We were all sitting there watching tv and then she gasped Nessie's name and took off. She scrambled her thoughts before I was able to read them. And before I could catch her, she was in the car and long gone. She called me when she was a safe distance away and told me and Bella to find Nessie. She refused to get in the middle."

Smart girl, that Alice. I had to agree with him. This could have gotten ugly really fast.

"I suppose you're right. She wouldn't want to take sides in this."

Sides? Was he really gonna make her choose? Jacob's thoughts took on a belligerent tone.

"What do you mean take sides?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean it that way. Alice loves Nessie, but she loves me too. She wouldn't want to be involved in anything that had even the potential of coming between Nessie and I. But I do want to know Jacob, everything. I need to know so I can help Nessie see that she has no reason to be upset, that I could never be angry with her."

"Okay, you asked for it." He closed his eyes and assaulted me with everything that had happened to Nessie that day, what confused her, what she wanted, what she'd hoped for, what she had chosen and most importantly what she was terrified of … me.

I felt my knees getting weak. How could she ever—how could she possibly think that? That I was someone she should fear—

And then his thoughts came, how his feelings for her changed in direct relation to her feelings for him. It caught him off guard, completely disarming him the way it had Nessie.

"It's whatever she wants, Edward." If she wants me and I mean in any way, I can't say no to her. "And I can't go against it even if I try," He said.

"I know Jacob. I can see that," I said softly. I couldn't stand anymore. I walked past him slowly and fell to the porch. "And she won't come talk to me?" I asked, a last ditch effort claim my little girl.

"She will if she thinks you wont hate her. That's all she scared of, that you'll be so angry about us that you wont love her anymore," Jacob continued. I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to know the truth.

"I appreciated the honesty, Jake. But, I could never be upset about anything that makes her happy. How could she think that?" I pleaded. It was too soon. I just got her. I waited a 100 years. I wasn't ready yet. I suppressed the choking sob that threatened to rise in my chest.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably because ever since she was born you've been threatening to kill me if I ever had romantic feelings for her, " He reminded me. I vaguely remembered threatening to break his fingers earlier in the week. God -- she'd only be in school a week. The notion sent my mind spinning again.

"You have a point. Jacob, please. Ask her to come talk to me. I'm not angry at either of you. I just want to talk to her." I begged.

He could see I couldn't take it anymore. He rose to convince her to come outside.

"You're handling this pretty well. I thought you were gonna go ape shit when you got here," he chuckled lightly.

I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Trust me. I considered it, but she's my baby too, Jacob. I would do anything to make her happy," I said solemnly.

"I know man, I know," he said. No one ever doubted that Edward. Not for a second.

He slipped inside the house and I could hear their mumblings.

She agreed to talk to me and he promised they'd talk afterwards. How long was she planning on staying here. I had to call Bella soon. I knew she'd be worried sick.

Then Nessie deliberately gave me access to her thoughts. I cringed at the words.

"Okay. --I want to stay with you tonight," She said to Jacob. Her clear meaning flashed in my head. No matter what the outcome of our conversation she wasn't ready to leave him. She was still really upset and she just wanted Jacob to hold her through the night.

This was going to be interesting.

"We'll see. You might want to close your jacket." Jacob said. I could see the smile on his face. What the hell as she wearing? I tried to get a glimpse, but Jacob was too fast for me, picturing a car from his job. Damn him.

I didn't move as the door opened slowly. I wanted her to know I would listen. If I moved first, if I spoke too soon, she would shy away from me and right back into Jacob's arms.

Was I cursed to forever be fighting with the same werewolf over the women in my life?

She walked down the stairs to the driveway and turned to face me. She crossed her arms across her chest and chewed on the inside of her lip. At that moment she looked just like Bella. I could tell by the look on her face, red and splotchy, she wouldn't speak to me, out loud at least.

She swallowed and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Nessie," I said quietly.

Yes, daddy. She switched to the other side of her lip, still biting.

"Will you look at me?" I asked sincerely.

She looked up at me from under lashes.

"Do you think I'm angry at you?"

I don't know. I think you might be. I know you don't want me to be with him.

"And do you know why?'

She snorted at little. Cause it's Jake and you secretly hate him. Well not so secretly.

I had to laugh a little at that. Had I been that blind? Did I really think that she wouldn't misread years and years of snide remarks and sideways glares?

"I could see where you would think that, honey, but I don't," I told her.

You don't?

"No honey, I don't. Come here please." I took a step down the stairs and held my hand out to her.

She walked forward into my embrace. I took her in my arms and resting my cheek on her hair.

"Nessie. I like Jacob very much. But I love you. Do you have any idea how important you are to me? Do you understand that I thought I was truly dead and then the universe gave me your mother and then she gave me you? I wish you could understand how that makes me feel. You are the most precious thing in the world to me." I laughed "I would hate any guy who tried to take you away from me."

But I'm not going anywhere, Daddy.

"But you will some day. Someday you and Jake will leave us and you'll have your own life and you know what?"

What?

"I will miss you terribly." I whispered.

She started to cry again.

I'll miss you too, daddy.

I rocked her for a moment in silence. I could hear the familiar purr of my Volvo. It had to be Bella.

I needed to hear the words from myself. I need her to confirm my fears so I could start the grieving process, prepare myself for letting go.

"Do you love him, honey?" I asked.

Yes, I think so.

"Then I won't kill him," I promised.

Thanks, Daddy. She giggled internally.

Just then, Bella pulled into the driveway. She quickly assessed the way I was holding our daughter and slowly got out of the car.

She walked over to us and stroked Nessie's hair.

Nessie lifted her head towards her mother.

"Hi, mommy," She whispered. Bella smiled back at her warmly.

"Hi, baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Things happened kinda fast. I still need to talk to Jacob." She paused. I knew what she wanted to ask. "Can I spend the night here?" she asked cautiously. "I'll sleep in the guest room." Some how I didn't quite believe that.

"Umm," Bella looked at me for my approval. I could tell she wanted to tell Nessie it was okay. I nodded in agreement. "That's fine, honey. But come home in the morning, okay."

I said in agreement, "You and Jacob talk and then tomorrow, we'll work something out." I was going to deal with them dating, but there was no way she was moving in with him.

Bella walked back towards the car and got Nessie's backpack. She avoided my glare as she handed it to Nessie.

"Alice called and said you might need this," Bella told her, finally looking up at me. "What, I still have no idea what's going on. I'm just going with what Alice said."

I sighed and then kissed Nessie on the forehead.

"We'll see you tomorrow." I said softly.

"Okay," she replied. "I love you, both." She turned and hugged Bella.

"We love you, too honey," Bella said. "Edward, can you wait for me in the car – in the passenger seat?"

"Sure," I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at her. "Bye honey."

"Bye daddy."

Bella handed me the keys and I went and sat in the car.

Bella took Nessie's hand and they walked up the porch.

"Block your father for a second. I'll fill him in when we're far enough away."

"Okay," Nessie said. Soon her head was filled with a play by play of the night's football game. She had really paid attention. I was able to catch bits of what Bella whispered to her. Something about extra clothes and a tooth brush and the phrase "for the love of god" slipped by as well.

Soon they hugged and Bella came back to the car. Nessie waved one last time before she slipped into the house.

I love you, Daddy.

Bella whipped the car around and drove directly for the point. After a few moments she asked me what had happened and I quickly told her everything, ready to be done thinking about it for tonight. Bella had been preparing for this since the first day Nessie and Jake were together. She didn't like it either, but she had a little more experience dealing with an overprotective father and super natural romantic influences.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"No, " I sighed. "But I guess I will be." Part of me still wanted to cry. My little girl. I wasn't ready.

"I guess you can see why Charlie was a little upset at first."

"I guess."

Bella reached out and touched my face, keeping one hand on the wheel. Her touch was just what I needed. I let my desire for her flow through me.

"You still have me," she said sweetly. The smile on her face was enough to consume my mood.

"Yeah, you're alright." I smirked at her sliding my hand onto to her thigh, resting it between her legs. "So you going to tell me what was in that bag?"

"Later," She returned the smirk.

I'd play her little game. I'd find out sooner or later. It would drive her equally insane if I never asked her about it again. She'd be forever wondering whose head I'd pluck the information from. My family was only so slick. One of them would slip up sooner or later.

Finally, when we were laying in the grass and Bella was kissing down my chest, she spoke.

"You still want to know what was in the bag?" She whispered against my skin. I looked down at her. She was completely naked. Did I really want know or did I want her to keep going?

She continued kissing, her hand now on my erection, stroking me gently. "It wasn't much, just a change of clothes." She took me in her mouth and started licking and sucking deep and slow, just the way I liked it.

A deep pleasure-filled growl rumbled from chest.

She pulled back, tasting the tip. "her toothbrush," She continued between wet laps of her tongue. "and some condoms just in case."

At that, I shot up. "What!?"

"Nope." She seductively reached up and placed her hand on my chest, pushing me back down. I was in her mouth again and she continued licking and sucking me as I ran my fingers through her hair and my eyes rolled back in my head.

It was fine. I'd spend the night where I really wanted to be, here making love to my beautiful wife and then in the morning I'd read Jacob's mind and if he'd had sex with my daughter, it would be simple. I'd kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 6: Practice

Thanks Stephenie, for kinda ruining my life.

Just a few more chapters left. Once again... I'm trying really hard to find a realistic voice for Nessie. It's hard. Thank you all so much for the awesome comments and reviews. Tell your friends.

Nessie's POV

When Daddy was sitting back in the car, Mom took my hand and led me up the front steps.

"Block your father for a second. I'll fill him in when we're far enough away," she said glancing towards the car. We could see Daddy's eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Okay," I replied. Quickly I started going over a play by play of the football game while Mommy talked.

"Alice called after your father left. She told me to pack you a bag…that you might want to spend the night. So your pjs are in there and your tooth brush and some clothes for tomorrow, a less revealing shirt," she said raising an eyebrow at my zipped jacket. "And--," She hesitated anxiously.

"What is it, Mom?"

"For the love of God, Nessie. I am in NO WAY condoning this, but it would be irresponsible for me not to at least provide you with some options." I was so confused. What in the world was she talking about? "Now I don't completely know what's going on. Alice just told me your feelings for Jake had changed, but there is some—protection at the bottom of the bag, just in case you and Jake have decided to – take your relationship further."

"Oh," I swallowed. I wasn't planning on doing that. We had just kissed for Christ sake. And I was only seven. Last year Mom and Grandma Esme had spent two months worth of lessons giving me the ins and outs, so to speak, of Sex Ed. I felt well informed and in no way, shape or form ready to take things "further".

Mom's expression calmed a bit when she saw the horrified look on my face. "Are you gonna be okay? You can come home anytime you like. You just call me, okay? I'll come get you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I needed to talk to Jake. We needed to straighten somethings out. "Mommy, thank you for being so understanding. You have no idea how scared I was. I'm still a little scared you, know. I'm kinda confused."

"Sweetie, I was human when I met you father. Trust me, I know confused," she smiled at me. "We love you, honey. We'll be waiting for you in the morning."

"Okay," I said quietly. She kissed me once on the forehead, then headed down the stairs. I stopped replaying the game in my head for Daddy then.

She got back in the car. I waved one last time… I love you, Daddy. I had to let him know one more time. He smiled and I slipped back inside.

I closed the door behind me and turned to Jake. I had to wait just minute, mind blank, to let Mom drive at least 6 miles. Jake just stared at me, a tiny smile on his face. It wouldn't take long, she was flooring it.

Finally I gave myself a moment to breath.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked gently. And then it hit me. Crap. I hadn't even asked him.

I held up my bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't even ask. Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"Is that what you want, Baby?" his voice was deep and smooth. It instantly turned knots in my stomach. I wanted to kiss him again. Instinctively, I bit the inside of my lip.

"Yes," I whispered, looking at the floor.

"Then why don't you spend the night," he said, as he stood and walked over to me. How had I never really looked at Jake? His dark eyes and his full lips were perfect. His deep copper skin glistened in the faint lamplight. His strong, arm muscles rippled from his neck down to his wrists. The definition of his broad chest and perfect abs could easily be seen from across the room. And as he finally reached me, as he reached up and swept my hair back over my shoulder, I marveled at his large beautiful hands. It didn't hurt that he was a foot taller than me either. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Jake slowly unzipped my jacket, while I stepped out of my shoes, and pushed them next to the door. I shrugged my jacket off and Jake threw it on his coat rack.

Then he took my hand and led me back to the couch. We plopped down next to each other, me sitting cross legged, my knee on his thigh.

"I'm a little surprised he let you stay," Jake said. He hadn't taken his eyes off my since I came back in the door. I liked that, but it was making me a little shy. It would take a little getting use to, that look of love in his eyes.

"It was mostly Mom. He might have said no if she hadn't shown up." God bless her.

I took Jake's large hand in mine. I had some much to say, so much to think about but I didn't know where to start. I wanted to voice my thoughts out loud though. It wouldn't be fair to make Jake do all the talking.

"So," I mused. "I'm not exactly sure what we are now. I don't really have any experience with this whole adult relationship thing, you know what I mean."

"Is that what you want? An adult relationship," he asked sincerely.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you tell me what you do want and we can worry about titles later." That couldn't be too hard, right. I had taken care of the few things I didn't want. I had ditched Andrew, at least for the night. I had been able to tell Jake how I felt, sort of. And I had talked to Daddy and he hadn't disowned me or killed Jake. Now pretty much all that was left was to go after what I wanted. Why – all of a sudden did that seem so hard.

Sensing my hesitation, Jake spoke again, touching my hair. I loved the way it felt.

"How about you just tell me the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Let me see," I mused out loud, looking at our hands. "I wanted to stay with you tonight and I'm here."

"Yes, you are," he continued to stroke my hair.

"Well what do people do -- I mean -- I don't really know how these things start. I don't want anything to change really. I still want to have fun with you like we used to and I still want you to come over for breakfast and do stuff with me and my family. I mean we don't have to get all serious and gross like my parents, do we?"

Jake couldn't help but laugh at that. Damn it. I sounded like a little kid, again.

"Baby, of course things can stay the same. Nothing has to change at all."

"Well I don't want things to stay exactly same,"

"Really?" Jake inquired teasingly. I kept my eyes on the floor. This was so embarrassing.

"Yeah." My lip twisted out of my control as I nervously switched sides to nibble on.

"Really?" Jake ducked his head trying to catch my gaze. I bashfully turned my head away from him.

"Yeah." I still refused to look at him. Then he was on me, tickling me mercilessly.

"Really?" Jake asked. "Is that so?"

"Jake, STOP!" I shrieked, laughing uncontrollably. I leaned over the arm of the couch trying to get away from him, which was totally useless. He was just too strong. He grabbed me and threw me across his lap, doing the one thing I absolutely hated. He pulled my shirt up, and started blowing raspberries on my stomach like I was an infant. I laughed harder, begging him to stop.

He propped me up, but kept tickling me. The tears were streaming my down my face. He pulled me around facing him, my legs either side of his thighs. I looked up into his dark brooding eyes, my teeth grazing the inside of my lip.

We both stopped laughing then.

I couldn't help it. I gently placed my hand on the side of his neck.

I do want to try some new things. I looked down as I replayed our kiss from a little while ago.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you babe?" he whispered, placing his hand over mine. I watched his lips intently as he pulled it up to his face and gently kissed my palm. He was so cocky and I sorta loved it.

I gulped. "Yeah."

He looked down at my lips as he spoke again, his voice near a whisper. "Come here." I leaned forward and Jake met me half way, our lips catching on fire. I had NO idea how to kiss. Before I was still crying a little and I kinda just went with what Jake was doing. This time, still NO clue. I'm pretty sure Jake could tell cause after a few seconds he gently took control, tilting my head to the side slightly with his hand, which curled around the side of my neck. His warm lips moved slowly against mine, parting slightly so I could taste him.

Jake had always smelled like nature to me, like freshly cut wood and really clean dirt and a mountain spring, but the way he tasted was something different, a subtle mix of fresh grown mint and clove honey. It was very tasty and oddly familiar.

I giggled a little and he pulled back a little.

"What?" he said. I recovered quickly, trying to unbruise his ego.

"Nothing. It's just the way you taste. It reminds me of the tea and honey Grandma makes me." I leaned forward again, our lips touching. This time I tried a little harder, but I couldn't be completely sure if I got it right. Jake let out a small sigh as my lips softly tangled with his. Soon he pulled away and he touched his forehead to mine. Eventhough I probably sucked at it, I liked kissing, a lot.

"Nessie, listen. We can do whatever you like, we can be whatever you want. You want me to be your friend, I'll be your friend."

I couldn't imagine that I would enjoy kissing or straddling a friend this much… or that I would ever have dirty thoughts about the possibilities of straddling a friend. Geez, when did I start thinking like this?

"If you want me to be your boyfriend," he tickled my ribs again quickly. "Then I'll be your boyfriend too."

"I guess that works, right? You being my boyfriend," I ran finger across her dark eyebrow. It was so soft.

"I'll be your boyfriend then and some things can stay the same, like breakfast and back yard football with Rose and Em and some things will be a little different." He leaned forward again and kissed me softly just below my jaw. My body trembled a little at his touch.

"I'd like that," I murmured.

I leaned forward and put my head on Jake's shoulder, feeling content for the first time since I'd seen him that morning. Geez this was a long day.

I closed my eyes, as he rubbed circles on my back. His touch was amazing, warm and gentle. It made me feel whole. I reached up and placed my hand on his shoulder.

So you have me all to yourself tonight. What do you want to do?

"It doesn't matter. We can sit here like this all night if you want." he said softly.

I'd never been alone with Jake for this long before. I quickly thought of all the things I had wanted to do in the cover of night that we couldn't do before.

Well I have one idea.

"What's that, babe?"

I pulled back to look in his eyes, a wicked grin on my face. Let's go play in the woods.

"Alright," he laughed and stood, carefully placing me on the floor. "I'll grab my bag."

Jake ran up the stairs two at a time, while I put my shoes back on.

"Here you go mama," I turned and Jake threw me a zip up hoodie I'd left there a few weeks ago. He knew me so well. I didn't like to go into the woods in my leather jacket.

I couldn't help but stare as he pulled off his wife beater and shoved it into the black backpack he had in his hand, before he walked over and handed to me. I didn't have time to snap my jaw back closed before he caught me drooling over his pecks. My hand twitched in his direction, but I held it back.

"You like what you see?" A tiny smirk touched his lips.

"Shut up," I said glaring at him. I had seen Jake without his shirt on several billion times but it had never before had this kind of affect on me. These feelings were really going to take some getting used to. I couldn't help but feeling like I was in a little over my head.

"Give me a few seconds. I'll meet you out back." Jake walked past me and slipped out the kitchen door. I grabbed my cell out of my purse and threw my hair up in a pony tail.

When I came outside, Jake was pacing by the edge of the woods in wolf form, his pants and boxers folded neatly on the stairs, his sneakers right beside them. I grabbed his stuff, shoved it into the bag and ran to his side. He nuzzled the side of his head against my shoulder and looked toward his back, motioning for me to hop on.

"I need to stretch my legs. I haven't run all week. Maybe –" I said running my fingers through his short fur, "I'll hop a ride on the way back." He huffed and started walking towards into the trees.

"I'll follow you." Jake took off running. He'd spent a great deal of his nights since we moved here checking out the local terrain, finding herds of deer and moose, rivers and streams to clean up in, fun trees for me to climb. We'd only hunted as a family twice so far, so Jake definitely knew better spots to head then I did.

We ran northwest for a while. It was so easy to avoid main roads here, the woods were so dense. Even if we were to stumble into someone's yard, Jake would be in no real danger. It was never an odd occurrence to see animals like wolves, bears and moose and deer strolling out of the trees to take a look around.

We ran past Newfields into New Market to the edge of the Great Bay. We stopped on the edge of Stratham and took down a few deer. Jake was always hungry and I'd had a blood-free diet during the school week. What I wouldn't do for some O negative.

When we got to Jake's intended destination, we could see far across the bay that there were houses and condos speckled along certain parts of the water's edge, but there were parts where unclaimed wilderness pushed right up to the slightly rolling tides.

The night was so pretty, cool, but not cold and the waxing moon shone bright on the water.

Jake padded over to the water and cleaned off his mouth and paws. Daddy had taught me the proper way to hunt so I remained squeaky clean. I found a place on the ground and collapsed.

"It's so nice here," I whispered.

Jake came over, huffed a low wolfy sigh and put his head on my knee. I ran my fingers through his short fur again. I kinda liked it this way, a little spiky but just as soft. His tail wagged, fanning my hair.

We sat for a while and I told Jake more about my week, how much I hated wearing that stupid jumper and everyone else's gripes about school, which I'm sure he could sympathize with. He was lucky he would never be able to repeat high school again. I told him about my classes and that I was thinking about joining a few clubs, like yearbook or the art club, but I hesitated when I got back on the subject of my friends. He nudged me and whined a little begging me to speak what was on my mind.

"I have to break things off with Andrew, but I'm not sure what exactly to say. I've never had to turn someone down before." Jake made low growling noise at that. "I know, I'll think of something. I'll ask Grandma. She knows how to be polite." Which was true, Grandma Esme could punch you in the face and make you feel like you should smile about it with one polite apology.

"And then there's Amanda and Maddie," I continued.

Jake titled his head to the side in confusion.

"Well I want to tell them about you, but what can I say. 'Yeah I turned Andrew down cause I'm with someone else now. He's 25, but don't worry. It's totally cool with my parents.'" Jake shook next to me with his wolfy chuckle. He reached his muzzle up and licked my face gently. I wiped off the slobber with sleeve. I knew we'd talk about more when we got back to his house.

Soon it became apparent the moon was moving across the sky. It would do us no good to show up for breakfast, me half falling asleep in my cheerios. Even if nothing happened, Daddy would be paranoid that we were up all night doing more than talking.

I stood up, threw the backpack over my shoulder and climbed on Jake's back. He'd been letting me take the lead so much tonight, I wanted him to be in control for a while.

As we headed back the same way we came, Jake slowed when we hit a small stream. I looked around taking in the scent in the air.

"We should have gone around." Jake turned to me nodding in agreement. The scent was pretty fresh, not even an hour old. It was Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett most likely heading out for another one of their late night romps. Gross. They could have stayed at home. I wasn't there, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. They would no doubt come back in the same direction and most certainly catch our scent. Emmett wouldn't be able to resist blabbing about this, or at least ribbing Jake about it in front of the whole family tomorrow.

"Crap," I whispered out loud. I'd have to deal with it tomorrow. It wasn't like we could erase our scent. Jake blew it off and headed back to his house, moving quickly through the trees.

Soon we were back in his yard. He walked right to the edge of the porch and I hopped off. I put the bag down and stroked his head one more time, cocking my head to the side, looking at him carefully. He did the same, wondering what I was thinking.

"Nothing. Your head is huge." I said in a light tone. Just a simple observation. He growled sarcastically and poked me in the stomach with his cold wet nose.

"I'll be inside." I laughed and scurried up the stairs. Closing the door behind me, I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and waited for Jake to phase back and get dressed. Suddenly I heard my phone beep. I pulled it out of my bag.

It was a text message. From Andrew, sent a little before midnight. I looked at the clock on the stove. It was a little after one.

I hesitantly opened my phone.

Had a really good time. Hope I can see you again tonight.

"What is it?" Jake asked scrutinizing the look on my face. I just handed him the phone. He still had his wife beater in his hand.

"Yeah you should ask Esme. I can't think of any reply that doesn't involve the phrase 'Back the fuck off'."

"That's really sweet, Jake."

"Whatever. I don't need to be sweet to him," he put the phone down on the kitchen table and swept me up to his chest, his arm wrapping around my waist. "I only need to be sweet to you," he growled in my ear. Yep. Definitely in over my head. I looked down at Jake's lips, but completely chickened out. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, hugging him to me.

After a moment he pulled back little, and tucked a loose stand of hair behind my ear. "A little too much for you right now, Baby?"

I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. It was so embarrassing. I placed my hand on his neck.

I just have no idea what I'm doing. I have feel like such an idiot. I'm not good at the whole kissing thing.

"Trust me, you're plenty good. But don't worry. We have plenty of time to practice," he said with a sly smile.

Grandma Esme's words came back to me, her first lecture on kissing and holding hands.

"I know we're a little different Nessie, honey. But most of us were human long enough to do a little bit of courting." I had ask her to explain what the hell courting was before she could continue. "When I was a little girl there was a boy across the farm named Mitchell and Mitchell liked me so I let him hold my hand." That seemed easy enough. You like a guy, you let him hold your hand.

"For some people it takes a while before you find the person you're meant to be with. For me and my time it was a little bit longer than most, 26 years and for Grandpa you know much longer than that. Your mommy didn't have to wait long at all, 17 years or so. For most humans it takes longer than that, and sometimes when they are waiting to find that special person, they find people they might like or even love and they practice things like holding hands and kissing so they can figure out what the like." That word, practice, rang again in my mind. Practice. We could do that.

Jake pulled me from my reverie. "I'm going to hop in the shower. You can use the one in the guest room and then I'll be down to tuck you in, okay Princess," he said the last part mockingly, wagging my chin again. Apparently these new feelings we had weren't enough to stop him from teasing me like the little kid I actually was.

I just glared at him for a moment and just because I couldn't help it, smacked him on the butt as he turned to walk away.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said as he disappeared around the corner. I grabbed my phone and went into the living room to grab my overnight stuff.

Once in the guest room, I dumped my bag out, surveying the contents. One of my favorite, green t-shirts and a clean pair of jeans, two pairs of socks, a bra and some underwear, my bag of toiletries, my pj pants and one of my built-in-bra tanks that gave me mega cleavage, that I never wore around Daddy. Thanks Mom.

On the bottom of the bag were two more items, a pack of a dozen condoms and adult sized feety pajamas, a gag gift I'd received last Christmas. The one from Mom, of course and the other, from Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. They'd taped a note to it.

Sleep tight little camper. Love Uncle E and Uncle J. Oh there would be pay back for this.

I picked up the condoms, all 12. What the heck did mom think we would be doing? Well I knew what she hoped we wouldn't be doing, but 12. Really?

I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to shower. When I came back all clean and perfectly drowsy, I found Jake sitting on the bed, the pack of condoms in one hand and the note from Emmett and Jasper in the other.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with your uncles tomorrow," Jake remarked. He turned, and his eyebrow raised slightly taking in my appearance. Again, thanks mom. I couldn't help but blush a little. I should have thrown on a t-shirt. Jake wasn't dressed much better, just a cute pair of red flannel pants with black paw prints on them, courtesy of Aunt Alice. He didn't have a shirt on. He was going to drive me insane.

He stood and threw the rest of my stuff back in the bag and placed it in the chair.

"You don't have to sleep down here you know," Jake said.

"I know, I'm just trying to pace things with Daddy. I would hate to have him come over for the game on Sunday and then notice my scent leading up to your bedroom." I had both of our lives to think about.

"Good call. Come on." He pulled back the covers for me and I climbed in, sitting up against the headboard. Jake lay down next to me on his stomach his feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

"So what do you think you should tell your friends?" He asked.

"I have no idea," I sighed, a little frustrated. "I don't want to have to keep you a secret for three years. I mean Rose told me half the fun of having a boyfriend was bragging to your friends about it."

"Yeah that's cause Blondie and Emmett love to brag about everything. Even I know more about their relationship then I'd care to. We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it, okay?" His tone was gentle and comforting.

"Okay." A huge yawn escaped my mouth. Jake pulled himself up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. God I sounded like a little kid who was afraid of the dark.

"Up to my room."

"Can't you stay down here tonight? Your scent is all over the place," I begged.

"You're right. I'll stay." He flopped back down on the bed and scooted closer to me. I looked down at his rippling muscles again. Something about them gave me a little bit of courage.

"What?" Jake as he noticed me nibbling the inside of my lip, contemplating where the rest of this night could lead.

I put my hand on his shoulder. Maybe we could practice some more.

"Oh is that why you want me down here? Look at you, you little perv. Conned your parents into letting you stay the night so you could take advantage of a sweet, innocent werewolf. I am shocked." He teased.

"Or not. You can sleep upstairs if you want." I turned off the bedside lamp and I slid further under the covers, rolling on my side, turning my back to him. Suddenly he was under the covers with me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I think I'll stay right here, if you don't mind," he whispered. He gently tugged my hip in his direction and I rolled, meeting his gaze. "You just let me know, alright. We'll do whatever you want."

"Okay," whispered.

It was strange. I thought it would be years before words like tongue, lips, hips, or chest, nipples or moan would see real any action in my vocabulary, especially in this context, but I guess when it comes to shape shifters and vampire hybrids anything's possible.

Jake reached up and slowly pulled my hair tie out, letting my hair fall on the pillow. I watched his lips the whole time, just thinking about the taste. This time when he kissed me it was totally different. The first two times it was almost like he was trying to comfort me, his way of showing me things were going to be okay. But this time, this kiss, made me feel, made every single inch of my body feel like he wanted me and made me realize even more, just how much I wanted him.

A tingling sensation radiated from between my legs out over my whole body, as Jake slowly rolled me on to my back. He propped himself on one elbow, one hand gently stroking my cheek and his other rubbing my stomach. I was so nervous, but in a good way. Luckily my hands were more than busy touching his hair and exploring the broad muscles of Jake's back. I didn't have to break my lips from his to tell him what I wanted. So I didn't.

But of course he had to pull back to reply. Damn it. Why couldn't this whole touch and think thing work both ways.

"Baby, are you sure? We don't have to do that." He scanned my face for a moment, searching for any sign of hesitation. He knew I was sort of a people pleaser. He wouldn't want me to do something just because I thought it was what he wanted.

I looked down at his delicious lips again and then back up to his eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I'm sure," I whispered. "I want you to." Jake started kissing me, slow and gentle. His lips parted a little granting my tongue access to his perfect mouth. His hand slid back down my stomach and up under my tank top. The feeling of his large, strong hands on my bare skin made me shiver again.

I broke the kiss again, but not before telling him my clear intention. I sat up a little and Jake pulled my tank up over my head, exposing my breasts. I slid back down into the bed pulling Jake back on top of me. He braced himself, both hands on either side of my shoulders. For a brief moment I thought about how hot it would be if he did push ups over me like this.

A low moan come up from his throat as I ran my fingers down his chest to his stomach and around to his lower back.

He slowly slid down my body, kissing and sucking my neck. His teeth gently grazed my chest and my breathing stuttered for a moment or two. He let his hip drop to the side as he positioned himself to make his way down to his intended destination. One of his hands found my left breast and he massaged it slowly, while laying tender kisses and strokes of his tongue along my collar bone.

Soon his lips found my right breast. He kissed and suckled the soft mound, at times gently nibbling with his teeth.

I had never felt this good.

I arched my back forcing him to take more of it into his mouth and the tingles everywhere started to ca tch fire.

Jake. I moaned internally. He switched to my other nipple, giving it equal attention.

His lips traveled back up my chest and reattached themselves to my neck. His hands were under my back then and in a slow smooth motion, he rose to his knees, pulling me up with him. He held me close to his chest as he turned in the bed, and leaned himself upright against the headboard. I instinctively straddled his lap again and he sunk a little lower in the bed, his mouth level with my chest. He continued to kiss and suck my nipples, while I rubbed the back of his head. My hips began to gently grind my warm center against his body.

God, this was so embarrassing. I bet other girls my age or whatever, weren't mentally cataloging things while they made out with their boyfriends. I was trying to process so much at once. Trying to remember everything Mom and Esme had explained to me. The wetness in my panties, the more than apparent bulge in his pants that only seemed to be getting bigger, the way I wanted him more and more.

For a moment I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he wanted to take things a little further. I wasn't exactly ready for that.

By accident, completely by accident, I thought that last bit right into Jake and he pulled back.

"Baby," he breathed sympathetically. He brushed what was left of my styled curls away from my face. His eyes were soft and patient. "We don't have to do that. I would never make you do that. Do you understand me?" The way he said never scared me cause that couldn't exactly be true. He'd want to do that at some point. "It's what you want." He continued as he cupped me cheek with his massive hand. "Only what you want."

"But what about—" I started.

"No, baby. It's only what you want that makes me happy, okay. I want what you want. And even if I could control it, I would never do anything you didn't want to do. I love you too much."

"Really?" This was still so much so soon. We did need to take things slow. One minute he's my best friend the next he was my would-be lover.

"Yes, really. Come here." I let my head rest on his shoulder as he embraced me, rocking me gently, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, bubby."

"Bubby, huh." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, it just sort of sounded right," I said quietly, a little embarrassed for the tenth time tonight.

"I like it. It works," he said running his fingers through my hair. It felt so nice.

I started laying small kisses on Jake's shoulder then. Feeling his soft skin and toned physique under my lips. Slowly I made my way down across his chest and back up the other side of his neck. He sat patiently, letting me explore. My lips came to the edge of his jaw and he turned his head slightly. The look in his eyes as he gazed down at me was enough to coax my lips back to his. We kissed for a while longer and then he pulled me down back under the sheets and holding me in his arms.

"It's late," he whispered. "You should get some sleep."

"Can we practice some more tomorrow?" I asked bashfully. I definitely wasn't ready for anything too advanced, but kissing like this, I could handle.

Jake couldn't help but laugh at my eagerness. "Sure we can. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight," I yawned, snuggling closer to him, burying my head underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

When I woke in the morning Jake was snoring loudly as usual, but it didn't bother me. I was used to the crazy noise. I looked at the clock. It was 9 am.

"Bubby," I whispered in his ear. Nothing.

I poked him in the ribs, hard. "Jake." Nothing.

I lay down next to him and pressed my lips to his, repeating his technique from the night before. Of course that worked. His eyes blinked open and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"We have to go," I whispered against his lips.

"Alright, alright. I'm up."

We dressed quickly and took his car back to my house. The morning air was a little cool and it might seem a little odd to passersby, if they saw me and Jake in the early morning hours and if we had the top down. God this was going to be an annoying three years.

When we pulled into the driveway, Mom, Alice Rose and Grandma were waiting on the porch. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Oh, god. This can't be good," Jake grumbled, putting the car in park.

"I have to tell them the truth, if they ask. He'll figure it out anyway," I reminded him.

"Yeah I know. Come on let's get this over with."

We got out of the car and Jake met me around my side, taking my hand.

"Awww you guys are so cute," Alice cooed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Morning Ladies. What's the occasion?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothing. We're gonna take Nessie out for breakfast and you're gonna spend some quality time with the boys," Rosalie said, an evil grin on her face.

I looked up at Jake as he glared at Aunt Rose. Mom was trying to stifle her laughter.

"They're waiting for you inside," she spluttered.

Jake took my backpack and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

The girls came down the stairs just as Jake walked up. He met every one of their shifty eyes, before he went in the front door.

"HEY. IT'S THE GOVERNOR OF KENTUCKY!" Emmett's booming voice shook the front of the house.

My head dropped into my hands. Crap.

Suddenly Alice's arm was around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Nessie. They wont hurt him. Let's go get you some food."

They led me to the car. I couldn't help but look back at the house as the women in my family dragged me off to watch me eat pancakes.

chapter 7: Truth

Really, Stephenie how could you do this to me?!

This story has really taken on a life of its own...

I think this chapter is pretty funny. I hope you like it.

A Jake/ Nessie Mix.

--

Jacob's POV

I hadn't thought about kissing Nessie til, oh I don't know, 3 hours ago, but now I couldn't imagine not kissing her. I was so in love with this girl.

Her soft body moved against mine as she allowed me to show her just how practice makes perfect. But she didn't need any practice. She was a total pro.

I held my body carefully away from hers so she couldn't feel my growing erection. I couldn't control the way my body reacted to hers, but there was no need to scare the crap out of her. I stroked her soft cheek with one hand, rubbed her stomach with the other as her small hands rubbed my back and my head. It felt amazing.

I was trying to anticipate her needs and listen for her body's reactions, when her fingers flexed around the back of my head, pulling me closer.

You don't have to stay over the clothes, baby. I mean, you can go up my shirt. She thought. God she was so innocent and it was so hot.I could tell she was trying to guess what I wanted, trying to appease what she thought my needs were. I pulled back and looked at her, scanning her face for a hint of motivation behind her thoughts.

"Baby, are you sure? We don't have to do that." I told her.

She gazed at my lips, lust in her eyes and swallowed the cute little lump her throat before she answered.

"I'm sure," she whispered. "I want you to." I could feel it in my heart, she meant what she was saying. I began kissing her sweet lips again. Her tongue slid across my lower lip and I parted them a little letting her tongue wrestle with mine at will. I slowly slid my hand up under her tank top, proceeding with caution. Her body trembled with pleasure at my touch. Her skin was unbelievably soft. Suddenly I wanted to touch her luscious breasts. I knew she felt my hand twitch towards the elastic band that was holding them in place. Things were so fucked up now. I couldn't be sure if this was her doing or little Jacob thinking out of my control.

She placed her hand on my neck again. Jake, take off my shirt. I want you to kiss them. I want to know how it feels when you touch me there.

Before I could even form a rebuttal, she pulled away, sitting up a little. She looked so freaking cute as she looked at me, biting her lip. How could I say no that face.

I gently grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

When I say Nessie had perfect breasts, I am by no means exaggerating. They were absolutely perfect, large, what I like to call a "man's handful", with light pink nipples, and perky as I don't know what. There's just something so sexy about a girl with dark red hair and pink nipples. I was practically drooling on her when she slid back down into the bed, wrapping her arms around my rib cage and pulling me down with her.

I held my body away from hers again, placing my hands on either side of her shoulders. I moaned a little when she ran her fingers down my chest to my stomach. Again, amazing.

I kissed and sucked her neck and her collarbone as I made my way to her breast, grabbing one with my left hand, the other with my mouth. God her skin even tasted amazing. Like sunshine and honey. Her nipples were so sweet in my mouth. I couldn't get enough. I nibbled and sucked, tasting every bit of them. She was breathing so heavy and at one point she arched her back, hard, pushing her breast deeper into my mouth.

Jake, she moaned internally.

Nessie could make you feel what she was feeling when she shared her thoughts with you. Up until today, she'd only shared a few emotions. Happiness when were together, frustration when Edward fussed over her and for the first time today, fear, which nearly broke my heart. But this was something different. I could feel Nessie's desire. I could feel how much she loved me, how much she wanted me.

I wanted to hold her closer to me. Feel her body closer to mine. I pulled her to my chest, and up with my body as I turned us both again and leaned against the headboard. She straddled me, as I began to attack her breasts with my lips and tongue. I could feel the heat coming from between her legs as her body started to grind into my lap. She was aroused and so was I, my erection making my pants tighter and tighter. She gripped the back of my head and neck and then the thoughts came and I don't think intentionally.

God, I'm so embarrassed. My panties are so wet. I wonder if he can tell. I can tell he's enjoying it, I can feel it in his pants… I don't know what to do. I want him so bad. I wonder what he wants. I wonder if he wants to take things further, if he wants to do it.

What the hell? How could she be thinking that? I instantly pulled back.

"Baby," I scolded. I may have been a little harsh with my tone. I brushed her hair back in attempt to sooth her and cupped her cheek. "We don't have to do that. I would never make you do that. Do you understand me? It's what you want. Only what you want." Right when the words left my mouth I knew they didn't sound right. Great, now she would think I was only playing along with her feelings, that I didn't truly feel the same way. Damn it.

"But what about—" she started to protest. I had to make myself clear.

"No, baby. It's only what you want that makes me happy, okay. I want what you want. And even if I could control it, I would never do anything you didn't want to do. I love you too much." It barely made sense to me, but I think she understood.

"Really?" she almost breathed as sigh of relief. What did she think I was going to force myself on her? We definitely needed to take step back, I don't care how good her nipples taste. I could never let her think I would do anything less than what she wanted.

"Yes, really. Come here," I told her taking her in my arms. I held her tight to me and she hugged me back putting her head on my chest. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, bubby," she said. It was so adorable.

"Bubby, huh." I chuckled. It had a cute little ring to it.

"Yeah, it just sort of sounded right," she said quietly.

I had to agree I liked it. Sounded just perfect coming from her.

It felt like it was time to call quits, but then I got a sudden urge to kiss her more before we went to sleep.

She began placing sweet little kisses on my shoulders and neck and I knew the urge was her doing. I should just stop thinking. It was clear she was doing it for me. I watched her, battling with my raging hard- on as she kissed her way across my chest and back up to my jaw. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned and brought her lips to mine.

I kissed her deeply for a long time and soon her rhythm began to slow naturally. She was tired. Just like a little kid, fighting sleep. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her under the covers, declaring it officially bedtime.

"Can we practice some more tomorrow?" she asked bashfully.

I chuckled a little and agreed. She was just as eager as I was.

Moments later she was fast asleep.

I watched for a while as she slept. I touched her lips and cheeks and the soft skin of her eyelids. She was so beautiful, so peaceful.

When she slept she had no control over the flow her thoughts, something Bella has once told me. I picked up her hand and pressed it to my cheek. In her dream we were in the woods at night, kissing. I think she'd found our new favorite pass time.

This had been the most insane day. I just thought I was gonna go work, come home, watch some tv and catch up with the kid tomorrow. Who the hell would have thought my day would have ended up like this, me totally and completely in love with this half naked angel in my arms, sleeping soundly. I didn't think my relationship with Nessie could get any better. I had a best friend, one person who was more than enough to fill my heart to completely. To think that she would let me kiss her, let me touch her and let me to be the most important person in her life.

I woke in the morning with Nessie's lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled back down into the bed. She was right to wake me. We had to get going. We got dressed quickly and drove back over to her family's house.

When we got there, all the hens in the hen house were on the front porch, just waiting to cluck Nessie's ear off.

"Oh, god. This can't be good," I grumbled.

"I have to tell them the truth, if they ask. He'll figure it out anyway," she reminded me. Lucky for us I couldn't tell or even think anything she didn't want me to.

"Yeah I know. Come on let's get this over with." I threw car in park and got out.

I walked around to Nessie's side and took her hand.

"Awww you guys are so cute," Alice cooed. I kinda wanted to smack her.

"Morning Ladies. What's the occasion?" I accused.

"Oh nothing. We're gonna take Nessie out for breakfast and you're gonna spend some quality time with the boys," Blondie said. I always wanted to smack her.

Then I heard Bella nearly choking on her tongue trying not to laugh. This was getting real old real fast.

"They're waiting for you inside," she told me. I took Nessie's bag off her shoulder to bring it inside for her and then kissed her goodbye on her forehead. I didn't take my eyes of Shorty or the one they call Rose as I walked up the stairs. Nessie was in for a painfully embarrassing morning, but robably not as painful as mine was about to be.

The house was still, but I could smell all four of them sitting in the living room.

"HEY. IT'S THE GOVERNOR OF KENTUCKY!" Emmett yelled loud enough for the whole county to hear. That motherfucker. So it was going to be that kind of party. I had a few words Emmett's punk ass.

"Hey asshole. How's it going?" I walked into the living room. Jasper and Emmett lounged on the couch and Carlisle sat in his favorite armchair reading some medical journal. He was clearly there to act as referee if things got a little too heated.

Edward stood, leaning against the mantel over the fireplace. He was turning a huge crystal paperweight in his hands. I had only seen it once before, in Carlisle's office, the day Nessie was born. He didn't need it. There was no way I could fit off all three of them.

"Sooo, sit down tell us all about your little date," Emmett poked. I growled a little. I was not in the mood for his crap.

"Emmett," Carlisle said without looking up.

"I'm just fucking with you," Emmett relaxed a bit. I could feel myself calming a little as well. Edward however was already calm. Too calm. He hadn't looked at me once since I walked on the door. He kept his eyes on the floor and the paperweight.

"Did you see our little present?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, feety pajamas. Real cute. I think you embarrassed her more than me though."

"So what did you guys do last night?" Emmett asked not so casually. I knew Alice couldn't see me so they didn't have any real clue, but at least Emmett knew we'd been out pretty late.

"We went up to Great Bay and talked for a while," I replied truthfully.

"Oh really? I hear it's really beautiful up there. Esme was looking at condo—" Carlisle trailed off as Edward shook his head at him sternly.

"Anything, else?" Emmett further prodded. Why the hell was Emmett the one giving me the third degree?

"No. We went back to my house and went to sleep. Listen Edward. I don't know why you're letting Emmett play god cop/bad cop all by himself, but if there's something you want to know why don't you just man up and ask me." Maybe I should have left that last part off, but it was too late now. I'd already said it.

Edward took a deep breath through his nose and threw Jasper the paperweight.

He straightened up, but stayed near the fireplace. Then he looked at his hand carefully, still not making eye contact with me

"Jacob, Did you have sex with my seven year old daughter last night?" Carlisle nearly dropped his book. There was a collective wince throughout the room. Did he really have to say it like that?

"Yes Jake. I think I did, because Nessie is seven, Jake. She's seven." Edward said finally looking at me. I thought he was going to snap my neck.

"Why would I snap your neck, Jake? Did you have sex with her?"

"No."

"Did you sleep in the same bed with her?"

"Yes, but that's because she asked me to." I quickly replayed that portion of the night for him, when I tried to leave and she didn't want me to. "And as you know, like we talked about yesterday, I can't say no." I was getting a little ballsy with Edward, but I didn't have anything to hide.

"Damn it. He's telling the truth." Edward said, flopping on the couch next to his brothers. Now that he was mellowed out, I went and sat on the piano bench.

"Aw Man." Emmett and Jasper threw up their hands collectively.

"Damn it, Jake. We just wanted to beat you up a little. You woulda healed," Emmett said, not joking at all.

"Yeah thanks. Oh and thanks for the condoms by the way. Sorry we didn't get to use them."

"Condoms? Oh no buddy that wasn't us. That was all Alice and Bella." Jasper assured me. He was dead serious. What the hell was Bella thinking? Well probably the same thing Edward was thinking. He didn't want his 7 year daughter pregnant with some shapeshifting hybrid. Even if that's what I wanted, WHICH I DIDN'T, how could they think Nessie was even remotely ready for that or even thinking she was ready for that.

"That's what I told Bella this morning," Edward muttered.

"Well what did you guys talk about?" Jasper asked in earnest.

"Nothing really. She's afraid to hurt that Andrew kid's feelings and she wishes she didn't have to keep us a secret from her friends. She wants to be able to get all gossipy with Maddie and Amanda about us," I told them.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Doesn't matter how old they are. Just talk, talk, talk, talk," Emmett said.

"So what are you guys gonna do? I mean about the whole you being 25 and her being high school and someone calling the cops on you if they see you together in public," Jasper asked.

"I don't know. You guys have any bright ideas?"

Nessie's POV

Since they were all supposed to be out of town except Grandma, we drove the 20 minutes to Newburyport to get breakfast at this small diner. They ignored me the entire ride there. Aunt Alice was jabbering on about some shoes she'd bought online and Aunt Rose chimed in about some bone head thing Uncle Emmett had done right before Grandma started talking about some curtains she liked for the second floor bathroom. Mom was the only one who acknowledged me the way whole there as she held my hand in the back seat. I rode between her and Alice. She smiled at me once before turning back to the window. I swear she was still laughing.

When we got to the diner, the waiter only asked once but eagerly accepted Grandma's explanation that the four of them had already ate and had stopped to feed me on the way back from a slumber party.

Finally after he took my order for a large orange juice and a tall stack, Aunt Alice snapped all her attention to me.

"Okay spill it," she demanded. I looked around the table. Was she serious? They expected me to tell my mom, my aunts and MY GRANDMOTHER, about me first make-out session and over night with a guy and not just any guy, a guy I was totally crazy about. Alice's eyes narrowed as she glared at me. That's exactly what she expected. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"How'd you end up over there?"

"What happened with Andrew?"

"What did Jake say?"

"What happened?"

I had no idea who asked what so I just started answering. I told them in girlie detail about everything that had happened at the game. Alice knew most it but some stuff came as a surprise, like Andrew's hand on my hand on my thigh. He hadn't given that much thought apparently.

Then I told how I realized it was Jake all along and my feelings instantly changed. Rose and Alice sorta looked like they wanted to gag a little, but my Mom and Grandma smiled at me with that dreamy look in their eye. They understood the magic I was talking about.

"Where'd you guys go last night" Aunt Rose asked playing with her knife.

"He took me out to Great Bay and we just talked." I told them truthfully.

"You sure you just talked?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Not all of us are like you and Uncle Emmett. Some of us can enjoy the outdoors with out clothes on." I shot back. I shouldn't have been so rude, but they were being so annoying.

Alice and Mom nearly fell over laughing. Even Grandma covered her mouth trying to hide her chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rose I didn't mean it like that. We just talked though I promise."

"It's okay," She said, her nose in the air. "Em and I are not ashamed of our extracurricular activities."

"Yeah, we know," Mom added, winking at me.

"Well did you at least kiss?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Come on," I whined.

"Oh, just tell us. Daddy and the boys are gonna pry the info from Jake anyway," Mom said. She had point. Crap.

"Yes we kissed." They smiled goofily at me.

"Was he any good?" Rose asked.

"Young lady, that's rude," Grandma chimed in, in my defense.

"Oh whatever we all wanna know," Alice said.

I took a bite of my pancakes.

"Ask mom. She knows as well as I do." I said, shining her a big toothy grin, the one she couldn't stay mad at.

"Don't look at me like that. I was human at the time. I barely remember," She said in her own defense. "And either way no one kisses--"

"Yeah, yeah, no one kisses like Edward. We know. We know. Anyway Nessie, you were saying?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath choosing my words carefully. "Not that I have any basis for comparison, but I think I can safely say he kisses good enough to make me never want to kiss anyone else."

"Aww," my aunts mocked me in unison.

"That's really sweet, honey. We're happy for you," Grandma patted my hand. She always made herself sounds some much older when she said stuff like that, but whatever.

"It was just so embarrassing," I said.

"Why, honey what happened?" Mommy asked.

"Well I had my hand on his neck and I was really nervous and embarrassed. I wasn't concentrating and I accidentally shared my thoughts with him -- while we were kissing."

"Oh!" Alice grimaced. Actually they all grimaced. The all knew the things they thought of in the heat of the moment.

"Well you can work on that. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can practice keeping your guard up when you two are together like that," Mom reassured me. I took her word for it. She had learned to control her shield really well.

"So what now?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. He's my boyfriend now I guess."

Another collective "Awww".

"But it's not like we can date publicly and I can't tell Maddie and Amanda. Which reminds me. Grandma I need to come up with a polite way of letting Andrew down. I have to tell him thanks but not thanks without hurting his feelings or giving him a glimmer of hope."

Grandma's eyes widen at my direct and unforgiving calculation. "Sure, honey. I'll think of something."

"I say you tell your friends you're dating some college guy," Aunt Rose suggested.

"No, that won't work. She'll have to produce at least a picture and then after a while they'll think he's made up cause they haven't met him yet. I said you don't say anything," Alice said.

"What do you want to do, baby?" Mom said gently. It was good to know she was still on my side.

"I have no idea."

When we got back to the house I was happy to see Jake was still in once piece. It was clear that at least in front of Daddy I would have to be the one initiate any sort of physical contact, at least until I told Jacob what I wanted directly. He was afraid to trust his own feelings and risk Daddy throwing an unnecessary fit.

The rest of the family cleared out so Jacob and I could have a talk with my parents.

"Jake, I think and Edward and I can both agree, that although this came a little prematurely for us, we're glad its you and not someone else," Mom said as she eyed Daddy cautiously gauging his reaction. He huffed a little. "And we think that maybe we should just lay out some ground rules considering Nessie's age and the fact that she still has school and such."

How the heck do you lay out ground rules that some how fit the lifestyle of a grown man and a first grader. I met Daddy's narrowing glare. He'd no doubt come up with a few solutions.

"I know this may seem a little junvenille to you Jacob, considering you're a grown man and all, but Nessie still has a curfew, she still has school and other friends and she has her own bedroom, where she will be spending nights alone," Daddy said putting his foot down.

I tried not to think what I wanted to think, as he glanced over at me. I bit my tongue.

"Edward, that is fine with me. I don't think Nessie will intentionally try and cross you, but you both know my ground rules. I can't determine the rate at which Nessie matures emotionally and whenever that happens you know what my reaction will be," Jake said holding my hand.

"Yeah, we know," Daddy grumbled under his breath.

Just then my cellphone rang.

--

I know it was a little shorter than the other chapters, but it just ended at the right spot. I kept going, but it felt forced.

If you favorite me or my story, please review it.

Chapter 8: Humor

BPOV

Bella's POV

I lay comfortably in the grass, my head on Edward's satin stomach. We'd made love at least four times that night and we knew we still had time for a few more rounds before the sun came up.

I rolled, keeping my head on his stomach, so I could see his face. He smiled down at me, my favorite crooked smile.

I had managed to keep Edward distracted most of the night. I was also glad to have my thoughts directed elsewhere. The idea of my daughter maturing sexually over night was not something I was exactly looking forward to. But I tried not to focus on it now. I trusted Nessie. She was such a bright, sensitive girl and so much like her father. I knew even though she was going through a confusing time, she would not want to rush things with Jake. Even with her rapid development, she always made wise, careful decisions. Nessie knew what sex meant and she would never rush into that. But just in case, I didn't feel bad about the condoms.

Edward sighed deeply, his golden eyes hardened. I guess I hadn't distracted him that much.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked tracing, the curve of his belly button. He gently stroked my shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm just praying to god Nessie has all her clothes on right now," he grumbled.

"Edward, I didn't give her those condoms to give her something to do. I just wanted her to be prepared just in case. Jake isn't you, honey. He doesn't have your freakish self control."

"But how could you think Nessie would even be ready for that?" he accused. When did trying to head off teen pregnancy all of a sudden become a bad thing?

"I don't. But I know if she feels a fraction of what I felt for you that first night we spent together, she might be tempted. And remember she has stronger bones than I did." I laughed. Edward cringed. We lay in silence and I went back to drawing circles on his stomach with my index finger. I loved touching Edward. His skin was heaven under my fingertips.

"What did Alice give you?" Edward asked softly after a while. "In that little bag?" I had completely forgotten about Alice's little surprise.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little something you might like to see me in later."

"Really?" he purred.

"Mmhmmm," I stared deep into his liquid topaz eyes. He was up for another round. I rose to my knees facing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, grabbing my wrist.

"Well I was going to have a seat right here," I said rubbing his pelvis with my free hand.

"I have a better place for you to sit." Edward leaned forward, gripping my waist and he pulled me on top of him, my knees on either side of his head.

There was nothing like the sensation of Edward tasting me. My head fell back instantly, a deep growl rising from my throat. He growled in response. His strong tongue massaged my clit, while he drove two fingers into me. Heat shot all over my body, my breath came harder and harder. Edward knew exactly how I liked it, exactly how to make me come, but he never did the same thing twice. And every time, it got better.

We'd been together, in immortality, for almost a decade now, and I could safely say Emmett and Rose had nothing on us. I'd heard them plenty of times and had the unfortunate experience of seeing them a few times, once when they literally came through our bedroom wall in the throws of passion. Those two were a mess. It was all fucking, no passion, but I guess that worked for them. Jasper and Alice had a happy mix of passion and fun, the definition of their relationship.

But with Edward, it was like every time was the first time. Like he was exploring new territory with every kiss, every stroke of his hand, every thrust of his hips. And every time he knew exactly what I wanted, talked dirty when I wanted it dirty, romanced me slow when I wanted it soft, and I never had to ask. He always anticipated my every desire and my every need and every time, it was perfect.

I was grateful for being turned soon after we'd made love for the first time. My body had remained so tight and Edward loved the way I felt, wrapped around his throbbing length.

I was overjoyed when he finally let me taste him. Well I shouldn't say finally. He'd let me our first night after I woke, but I'd waited for so long to do some many things with him. His erection was considerable, but I bravely took it into my mouth, memorizing every inch with my tongue. I got off making him moan. I loved when he came in my mouth. And he too, loved returning the favor.

He grabbed my hips burying his face deeper between my legs.

"Edward." I moaned. I was so close. He was driving me crazy. Right before I reached the edge, he lifted me up. I glared at him suspiciously.

"Not yet, love. I'm not ready for you to be done yet," he purred. Just the sound of his voice made my core tighten and drip. He gripped my waist with one strong arm and pulled himself up into a seated position, sitting crossed legged. He wrapped my legs around his back and lowered me onto his throbbing length.

"Ah," I whimpered as he slid inside me.

"You like that, baby?" he purred into my throat. All I could do was nod. His hand traveled down to my breast. He gripped it roughly and brought my quivering nipple to his lips, a sure fire move to make me come harder. I rode him slow and rough until we exploded together.

We made love three more times before the sun crept towards the horizon and we were forced back to the shade of the car. I was anxious to get home and get things ready for Nessie. I'd make her favorite breakfast, well human breakfast that is, pancakes and orange juice. She preferred human blood, but we were able to ween her off of it. It became her little joke to ask for a pint or two every year on her birthday and for Christmas.

On the way home I couldn't help but smile, remembering how Edward used to prepare her bottles for her. He was such a good father. Such an amazing husband. And lover. And I got to keep him forever.

"What it is, Bella?" he asked, warmly stroking my cheek.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you." I said truthfully.

"Interesting. I was just thinking the same thing." He took my hand and kissed my palm gently. Just 18 more hours and I could have him again.

When we got home Emmett and Rose were waiting on the porch for us. Emmett had a horribly mischievous look on his face. Rose's expression wasn't much better. Edward and I approached them cautiously, my hand in his.

"When was this?" Edward asked gruffly. My head snapped to take in Edward's expression. He was suddenly furious.

"The first time or the second time?" Rose asked.

"Either," Edward demanded. I hated having to wait for the full conversation, even though I knew Edward would tell me. I felt like a child waiting for some adult to explain something to me.

"Well we caught it on the way out around midnight and then on the way back around 5 am. It was a few hours old then," Emmett remarked, trying not to laugh. I'd had enough.

"Edward." I prodded stiffly.

"They caught Jake and Nessie's scent out by Great Bay this morning," Edward growled.

"I don't see what the problem is," I replied. So they went for a run.

"So he's afraid they went into the woods for the same reason we all usually do, late at night," Rose laughed.

"Edward, you know she wouldn't do that," I reminded him. He just growled.

Just then Alice and Jasper came through the back woods.

"So I'm thinking that us girls should take Nessie to breakfast for a little girl talk," Alice chimed. She always had something up her sleeve.

"And why do you think that is?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Because I got her back in my vision this morning and we're taking her to breakfast that's why," Alice all but snapped her fingers at him.

"Oh Edward, we gotta fuck with Jake, please," Emmett begged. His plea was mixed with some unspoken words.

"I think that's actually a pretty good idea. Either way, we scare him a little and if he actually touched her, I will actually break his face," Edward said.

"What's going on, honey?" I asked. I didn't like all this plotting, but the idea of messing with Jake was a little funny. It'd been a while since he'd been the center of their razzing.

"Nothing, love. We'll just scare him a little bit, make him think he's messed with the wrong hybrid. I promise I won't kill him or embarrass Nessie. I'll just give him a mini heart attack.

"Okay, but be nice to Nessie when she gets back here. I have a feeling she maybe a little overwhelmed by all this still." Alice and Rose agreed with me. She'd been so upset when Andrew simply asked her out yesterday. All this stuff with Jake had to be a lot to handle in one night.

As the hours passed, the plotting got more and more ridiculous. We decided to wait outside, for Nessie, while the boys waited inside for Jake. We'd pry Nessie away from Jake before Edward and the others got to him. She'd be genuinely scared if she saw Edward's body language, carefully staged for maximum terror.

"I think you should have a bat," Emmett laughed.

"No, something heavier. A bat would break on his huge head. Something that would actually hurt him. Carlisle, you still have that crystal paperweight?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's up in my office," Carlisle replied. Jasper retrieved the large crystal, easily the size of a softball. If thrown with enough force it would probably kill him and Edward loved that idea.

By they time we heard Jake's car, we all were straining to keep our composure. Alice made us vow we wouldn't say anything about last night until we were seated at the diner. Ignoring Nessie casually was teasing enough, but not so much that her feelings would be hurt. Also we'd be far enough away from Edward that we could really get her to open up.

The boys rushed inside and took the positions, just before Jake's care pulled up. Him and Nessie eyed us suspiciously. The look on Jake's face was priceless. I could barely keep from laughing.

Jake got out the car and went to Nessie, holding her hand. They held hands all the time, but this time you could see it, you could feel it. Something was different. And even Nessie, she was different. Her cheeks, permanently flushed a different shade of pink and her eyes were brighter than before. Even her body language was different, she drifted with Jake with every step, like her gravity was centered around his. This, I wasn't ready for. Instead I focused on the humor of this situation, hiding my true emotions from her. I promised I would never make her feel strange about any of these new feelings.

"Awww you guys are so cute," Alice cooed.

"Morning Ladies. What's the occasion?" Jake asked skeptically. He pushed Nessie behind his body a little, the way Edward does with me when he senses danger. I forced myself to focus on the humor.

"Oh nothing. We're gonna take Nessie out for breakfast and you're gonna spend some quality time with the boys," Rose said, her typical acid for Jacob dripping off her tongue.

That forced the humor back into the first place. "They're waiting for you inside," I said, struggling not to laugh. And that would be my guise for the morning. I was wrong to accuse Edward of being overprotective because if I had known that it would come to this, if I had known that they were this in love, I would have tried to stop it too. I wasn't ready. This was my baby girl and I was not ready to let her go. But I knew what she would do if she was pushed. I knew what I did, the threats I made to Charlie. So I focused on the humor instead, so Nessie wouldn't see the pain in my eyes.

We swept Nessie away, leaving Jake to face Edward and the boys. Once we were seated comfortably at the diner, the interrogation began. She repeated the story Edward had told me the night before and then she confessed to the depths of her feelings for Jake. I knew my first assessment had been right. They would never be parted again. I had no choice, but to hold her hand and smile approvingly. Nessie had my vote of confidence even though it hurt like crazy.

Rose tried to give her a hard time about her outing with Jake, but Nessie shot right back.

"You sure you just talked?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Not all of us are like you and Uncle Emmett. Some of us can enjoy the outdoors with out clothes on." Nessie snapped. I should have scolded her, but it was the first time someone had really given it to Rose straight. None of us could really stomach her and Emmett. Alice and I nearly fell out of our seats, my laughter sincere this time.

Jake had changed her in this way too. There was more confidence in her words. She no longer spoke as if she hoped we would approve, but instead told us things not caring what we thought. Only Jake's opinion mattered now. And that right there changed everything for me. A wave of comfort washed over me. I knew what she was feeling. I knew what it was like to have man change you so completely and I was grateful that my daughter had found that, with some I too loved and trusted, someone she could truly be herself with. A new happiness filled me.

I decided then to support her fully in this. I would not let Edward's feelings about her age drive a wedge between our family. Her happiness was the most important thing. I would rather her happy with Jake with our consent then her sneaking to Jake against our orders.

When we got back to the house, I tried my best to diffuse the tension, keeping in mind that Edward would still want some ground rules in place.

"Jake, I think and Edward and I can both agree, that although this came a little prematurely for us, we're glad its you and not someone else and we think that maybe we should just lay out some ground rules considering Nessie's age and the fact that she still has school and such." I said the words slowly, gauging Edward's reaction. He was annoyed, but nothing a few kisses couldn't fix.

"I know this may seem a little juvenile to you Jacob, considering you're a grown man and all, but Nessie still has a curfew, she still has school and other friends and she has her own bedroom, where she will be spending nights alone," Edward asserted. Nessie's lip twitched, but she held her tongue. She wasn't so brave as to try Edward's temper yet.

"Edward, that is fine with me. I don't think Nessie will intentionally try and cross you, but you both know my ground rules. I can't determine the rate at which Nessie matures emotionally and whenever that happens you know what my reaction will be," Jake reminded us, but mostly Edward. His fist twitched in my palm.

"Yeah, we know," Edward growled. I had a feeling I would be spending the next few weeks if not months trying to come up with ways to distract my husband from their relationship.

Suddenly Nessie's phone rang. We all knew who it was and Esme had yet to give Nessie an excuse. Our family flitted into the room gathering around Nessie and her grandmother, waiting for her expert advice. It rang a second time.

"Get right to the point. Tell him you're not interested in that type of relationship with him. Be polite, but stress that your feelings for him will not change and whatever you do, do not mention the word friend," Esme said quickly. It was a little anti-climatic. We were hoping for something more poetic.

Nessie nodded and answered on the third ring. "Hi Andrew." She stood and walked into the kitchen. She knew we could hear them both, but it was too awkward to have us all watching.

"That's it? That's all you could come up with?" Rose teased.

"I don think you should sugar coat those types of things. He'd be pursuing her forever. We all know what happens when people don't take a hint," Esme said looking at Jake. He rolled his eyes.

"That kid is gonna kill himself. He's in love with her," Emmett joked Edward and Jake both growled.

"Shh," Alice hissed.

Did your mom say no? Andrew asked. He sounded crushed.

"Well not really Andrew. I just don't have feelings for you like that. I'm sorry." She said straight out.

Oh. Well I thought that might be the case, but I had to try. He was bouncing back already. Well I'll see you on Monday then.

"Okay," There was a little hint of shock in Nessie's voice. She was prepared for the worst. I think we all were.

Enjoy your time with your mom. He concluded. It was shame. I was really starting to like this kid.

"I will, thank you. I'll see you Monday. Bye," Nessie said as she walked back into the room. She clicked her phone shut. "Well that was easy." she shrugged.

"I'll say," Jake agreed. We all sat there for a moment in silence and then everyone spoke at once.

Emmett had every intention of spending the afternoon in watching college football. Alice said she had something to pick up from the store and took off, leaving Jasper with Emmett. With that Jake and Edward decided to all stay in and watch the game too. I had planned on sinking into the couch and watching Edward while he watched the game, day dreaming about our night together.

"Mommy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nessie asked rising from her seat next to Jake.

"Sure honey," I replied and followed her out of the room, glancing back at Edward once. He nodded slightly telling me it was okay.

I followed Nessie out to the front porch.

"What's are your mind, sweetheart?" I asked. I gently brushed her hair back. She sighed deeply. "Come on let's go for six and half mile walk," I encouraged.

She smiled at that. "Okay." We ran for a few minutes to a small stream deep in the woods. She plopped down on some tree roots and I followed. It was beautiful fall day. The air was crisp, but the sun hid behind the clouds.

"So what's going on?" I asked casually.

"Well I wanted to know how you felt about this. Everyone's been so focused on walking on egg shells around Daddy, but you carried me mom, you protected me, you saved me. I need to know what you think," she pleaded. I was completely taken aback.

"I don't really know. I told you that you two have our blessing—"

"But I want to know how you really feel," she interrupted me. I was glad we'd stepped away from the house. I wasn't about to have this conversation in front of the whole family.

"Renesmee, my whole life, both the human part and this part, I have never wanted for anything. And since you were born, the only thing I have ever wanted to for you to happy and healthy," I gently touched her cheek. "You – you're uncharted territory. I was so afraid of what you might become, that you would be forced to live a painful and short life, but look at you. Nessie I couldn't have asked for a better child and if Jake makes you happy, then that makes me happy," I told her truthfully.

"Really?" she squinted at me.

"Yes, honey. Jake is my best friend and I am happy the two of you have each other." I waited while she watched the ground, gnawing her lip. "You really love him don't you, sweetie?" I asked. I wanted to hear her uninhibited answer.

"At first, I didn't know. Mommy, last night was so awful. Well the first part. I'd never felt this way before. I didn't know what was going on. Jake was just a friend to me and then to look at him in this whole new way, it was so scary. And then of course Daddy and you. I just want you to be proud of me. I have all these new feeling." The tears were starting to well. "Yes—I do love him."

I leaned forward and pulled her to me, stroking her hair. She was just so sensitive. "Renesmee, I don't think it's possible for me to be more proud of you. And your father, Nessie, you were his redemption. He was able to give you life. I wish you could have seen the change in him when you were born. You resurrected him, honey."

"But Uncle Jasper said it was you who really brought him out of his shell," she sniffled.

"A little, but honey he was so torn about making me an immortal, about what that would do to my relationship with Grandpa Charlie and mostly he was broken up about taking my ability to have children away. When he heard you for the first time Nessie, it was like heaven's angels were singing just for him. I wish you could have seen his face."

"I remember his voice," she said softly.

"You do?" We'd never really talked about those horrible days of my pregnancy. That day in particular was one of my human memories I'd held onto for dear life, the face of my husband falling in love with his child.

"Yes. I was so relieved. I remember wanting to see you both so bad."

"I know you couldn't wait," I chuckled. "Sweetheart, we both love you so much and we want you and Jake to be happy together."

"Did you really think I was going to have sex with him last night?" She made a face at that.

"Why is everyone freaking about this? Geez. No. I didn't but I just wanted you to be prepared."

"Well don't worry. It'll be a long time before I'm that prepared."

"Good."

"Mommy can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, honey."

She looked up at me through her lashes. I knew that face. Alice had taught it to her, her "I'm going to ask you something outrageous, but you won't say no cause I'm so freaking adorable" face. I prepared myself for the worse, her wanting to live with Jake.

"I promise not to ask every weekend, it's just so new and I want to spend more time with him. You know I won't get to see him nearly as much as I want to during the week. I can't even tell my friends about him." She was rambling. I stared at her searching for the actual question. "I just love him so much and I want to at least get more time with him this weekend—"

"Nessie, just spit it out," I pressed.

"Can I spend the night at Jake's again? I promise I'll be home early tomorrow and I'll get all my homework done. We wont even go out tonight. We'll stay in and watch movies or something. I just want to spend some time alone with him." I couldn't blame her. We would have all paid cold hard cash for alone time. Darn this huge vampire family.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you. Thank you." She left goofy, sloppy kisses on my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. And I bet you want me to break this to Daddy."

She smiled brightly at me.

When we got back to the house I immediately asked Edward into our bedroom. Nessie avoided his gaze as she ducked back under Jake's arm, nestling close to him on the couch.

I closed the door tightly behind me turned to face my husband.

"God, what does she want now?" He threw his head back, exasperated.

"She wants to spend the night with Jake again." His head snapped forward. "But before you say anything, I already told her it was okay."

"Bella—" he groaned.

"Edward listen. She wants some semblance of normalcy with him and she can't tell her friends about him and they barely see each other like they used to. We agreed that this wouldn't be an every weekend thing. She is just trying to get a better feel for their new relationship." I could see where she'd gotten her rambling from.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what he's trying to get a better feel for. He let his mind wander when you gone."

"Are you saying you never thought about me that way when we first started dating?"

"That's different. I knew we were meant to be together forever, from the first moment I saw you."

I shot him a knowing look. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Okay. I wanted to kill you the first moment I saw you, but that's beside the point," he scrambled for reason.

"Think about it this way," I walked closer to him and starting at his stomach, I began walking my fingers up his torso. He watched them closely. "The sooner they leave for Jake's, the sooner we can start our night." I stopped my index finger just shy of Edward's mouth, right on the corner of his bottom lip. He turned his head slightly, and using his tongue, took my finger seductively into his mouth. He watched my face as I watched his lips, as he slowly suckled my finger. A small whimper slipped out of my mouth. Damn it. I was trying to seduce him.

"Fine," he said casually releasing my hand. "But she better be back in plenty of time to finish her homework."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"What Alice?" Edward hated being interrupted. I could tell he had a quickie on his mind. She poked her head in the door.

"When Nessie leaves, I need to borrow your wife for an hour," she said. She wasn't taking no for answer.

Edward threw up his hands. "Great. You guys going to Jake's too?"

"Edward stop being such a baby," she stuck her tongue out at him and flitted back downstairs.

We didn't have to wait long. As soon as the game was over, Jake and Nessie left. He promised she'd get to sleep at a reasonable hour. All we could do was take his word for it. I couldn't stand to make all these changes any more difficult for her, nagging would do no good.

As soon as they cleared the driveway, Alice jumped into action.

"Okay boys. We'll see you in a little bit," She chimed. They all just grunted, having settled in for the primetime game. Alice could wear on you with her spur of the moment crap.

Once Alice, Rosalie and I were in the car, I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Inn By The Bandstand," Alice replied lightly.

"They rent rooms there by the hour?" Rose asked. The Inn was a really nice New England B&B, not a meet and greet sort of place.

"Nope." Alice for some reason trying to keep us in suspense, kept her mouth shut until we were up in the room. On the bed were our gift bags from the night before. I had completely forgotten, again.

Alice quickly whipped around and held up three sets of keys.

"What are those for?" I asked. She tossed one to Rose.

"That one goes to the Mount Forsithe boys locker room," Alice said, tossing another key to me. "And that one goes to the Mount Forsithe music room. I thought maybe you'd want the Biology lab, but I know you've all been there, done that." I knew instantly what Alice had been planning. On the three year anniversary of the day we met, Edward and me, in all my immortal glory, broke into Forks High and christened our old Biology classroom.

And the cafeteria.

And the nurse's office.

"Oh Alice. I love the way you think," Rose grinned devilishly.

"Well I just figured we didn't get to use our little treats for them last night, so tonight why not step it up a notch," She smiled back.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked skeptically.

"Broke into Wilkin's house this afternoon and had copies made. Don't worry his originals are back where they belong."

"Oh Alice," I shook, my head chuckling.

"Come on, let's hurry. Esme's gonna give them instructions on where to meet us in an hour. Ha—I even left notes telling them what to wear," he cackled wickedly.

We quickly dressed. Rose put big full curls in my hair, a style Edward loved. The outfit Alice had gotten me was a little different from hers. A three quarter sleeved white button up shirt, white knee high socks and a pleated skirt made out of men's blue, green and yellow striped ties. From a distance it resembled our standard uniform skirt, but up close it was much cuter and much shorter. She got me a pair of white cotton panties with lace trim and a matching bra. She finished off the outfit with a super tight, low cut, navy blue sweater vest and a yellow tie. Edward was going to flip out.

"What the? Very funny, Alice." I turned to see Rose standing with her outfit hanging from her pinky, a cheerleading uniform in Mount Forsithe's school colors. We didn't actually have cheerleaders at our school.

"What, I'm just trying to help all of Emmett's football dreams come true," Alice laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What's your key to?" I asked pulling on my sock.

"The Principal's office," Alice winked. "What? I've been bad."

It was dark by the time we finished and we quickly rushed over to the school, ditching the Audi a few blocks away. As we ran toward the campus, Alice called Esme and gave her the word.

We parted ways and I cautiously snuck into the music room. It took me all of ten seconds to figure out how to wait for him. I curiously eyed Mr. Morgan's grand piano, the lid shut securely.

I hopped up and waited, legs crossed, for my husband.

I love how this story has something crazy like 9000 views and less than 100 reviews. Oh well.

If you favorite me or my story, please write a review.

So I hope you got a better view of how I envision Bella's role in all this. Just an FYI, eventhough I would leave my man to have Edward's hybrid babies, Bella is truly my favorite character in the whole series.

Chapter 9: Edward's POV of course.

Chapter 9: Respectfully Yours

Edward's POV

(my favorite DILF)

I couldn't even focus on the game. Jasper had tried to calm me down after Bella and Nessie left and Jacob fell asleep on the couch. I know he can't control his dreams, but I had the distinct feeling that I was getting an instant replay of the night he'd spent with my daughter. Before I even bothered to control myself, I was out of my seat. Luckily (I think -- in retrospect) Jasper was for once, faster than me, quickly standing between Jake and broken neck.

"Come on, Edward. Charlie didn't try to shoot you. Just give the guy a break," Jasper said, pressing me back, a hand on my chest.

I huffed a deep breath and sat down in my seat. Emmett did me favor and kicked Jacob's chair, waking him up. He coughed and opened his eyes, this horribly smug smile on his face. A few images I refuse to think about again flashed through his head and then his eyes met mine.

Shit. Sorry man.

I glared at him for a moment, then turned my attention back to the game, but the game held no interest for me. Instead I lay my head against the back of the couch and tried to focus my thoughts elsewhere, away from murdering Jake. Instead I thought of Bella. My beautiful, Bella. Just a few more hours and Nessie would be fast asleep in her own bed and I could have my wife, my love, back.

A snicker from Jasper brought me out of my daydreaming.

"Sorry," I said.

"You know I don't really care, but I'm not sure you're doing much for Jake's control," Jasper laughed.

"That was coming from you?" Jake asked looking quickly between Jasper and I.

"Well it was coming from Edward, but yeah," Jasper clarified.

"Damn man," Jacob muttered under his breath, looking back to the TV.

Fuck this, Emmett thought before getting up, rubbing his crotch in agitation. "Don't change the channel. I'll right back." He sauntered off to find a Rose for a quickie. I too considered going for a walk, when I heard Nessie and Bella approaching the house. The conversation was of nothing, but tomorrow's geometry quiz.

I snickered to myself hatching a plan. I'd catch Bella of guard and negotiate a quickie of our own.

"Dude stop," Jacob groaned, throwing his arm over his face. I growled and went and stood by the window. I could see my girls approaching.

Soon they slipped in the front door.

Hi Daddy, Nessie thought with a bizarre level of cheer. She ducked passed me humming some girlie song, then climbed up under Jacob's arm.

"Hey baby," he whispered. I glared at him.

"Edward, can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway. Something in her expression told me that a quickie was not what she had in mind. I shot Jasper a look and he nodded in approval, promising to keep an eye on Jake's busy hands.

Bella took my hand and led me upstairs to our bedroom. As we walked it occurred to me. I'd seen that look on Nessie's face before. It was her I-want-something-that-there-is-no-way-in-Hell-you'll-want-to-give-me-but-you-won't-say-no-because-you're-a-total-push-over-when-it-comes-to-me-and-my-happiness face. It'd been a while since I'd seen that face, but there it was staring right back at me as she ran to Jacob.

Oh Hell.

Bella led me into the bedroom, slowly closed the door behind her then turned to unleash hell on me.

"God what does she want now?" I tossed my head back in anticipation of today's awful request.

"She wants to spend the night with Jake again." My head snapped forward and I suppressed a deep growl. "But before you say anything I already told her it was okay."

"Bella—" I groaned.

"Edward, listen. She wants some semblance of normalcy with him and she can't tell her friends about him and they barely see each other like they used to. We agreed that this wouldn't be an every weekend thing. She is just trying to get a better feel for their new relationship." For a moment Bella's babbling made me think that she wanted Nessie to spend the night over there, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Yeah I'll tell you what he's trying to get a better feel for. He let his mind wander when you gone." I really should have snapped his neck.

"Are you saying you never thought about me that way went we first started dating?" Bella asked, a sly smile on her lips.

Of course I did. I actually thought of doing far worse things.

"That's different. I knew we were meant to be together forever, from the first moment I saw you."

She stared at me in disbelief. We both knew I was recreating the past.

"Okay. I wanted to kill you the first moment I saw you, but that's beside the point,"

Then Bella started to walk towards me, which I wasn't exactly sure was a good idea. I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions once I got my hands on her.

"Think about it this way, the sooner they leave for Jake's, the sooner we can start our night." As she talked, she walked her fingers up my body, starting at my stomach and stopping on the edge of my bottom lip. I watched her face as I swept her finger in my mouth, slowly caressing it with my tongue. Her eyes slowly rolled back in her head and a small whimper slipped out of her mouth.

Ha. That'll teach you. Silly Bella, trying to seduce a yes out of me.

Unfortunately it worked. I had to trust Nessie if Bella did. It would do us no good to fall apart over the envitable things that were happening to our little girl. It still didn't mean I had to like it.

Plus, Bells was right, in one respect. I would be a fool to turn down extra hours with her.

I dropped her hand. "Fine. But she better be back in plenty of time to finish her homework." Maybe if they hung around a little while longer, Jake could distract Nessie while I gave Bella preview of what I had planned for her tonight.

Just as I leaned to kiss her, Alice, oh how I love Alice, came bounding up the stairs.

Put little Edward Jr. away, I need to talk to you. She thought while skipping down the hall.

I have no idea why she bothered knocking.

"What Alice?"

"When Nessie leaves, I need to borrow your wife for an hour," she said, popping her little annoying head in the door.

"Great. You guys going to Jake's too?" This weekend was definitely starting to wear on my nerves. I feared that things would never get back to normal. That I would always have to fight to keep Nessie's hormones in check and that I would have to fight to bet my hormones back in my wife.

"Edward stop being such a big baby," Alice said sticking her tongue at me before ducking back out the door. I thought about grabbing it. It would reattach itself, but Jasper wouldn't like that very much.

"She means well, baby," Bella said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Yeah I bet." I kissed her softly, lifting her up off the ground. Maybe we had time for just one quickie. Bella started to giggle against my lips.

"She's just going to come back up here."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Hurry back okay. I'm done sharing you today."

"Well I hope you're done sharing me much longer than that."

I winked at her and walked towards the door. Just as I opened it, Bella ran past me, smacking me on the ass.

I caught up with her in no time, smothering the back of her neck in kisses as I flew down the stairs.

Shortly after Nessie and Jacob left. I fought back the bile, and said goodbye.

Thank you, Daddy. I'll be back early. I promise. Nessie thought as they drove away. I silently prayed there would continue to be no need for those condoms.

I settled in with the boys to watch the primetime game. We were all annoyed with Alice, even Jasper.

God, does the woman ever slow down. His thoughts were still riddled with love.

"I take it you boys will be gone by the time I get back," Carlisle asked tying the drawstring on his favorite pair of scrubs.

"Where you off to Pops?" Emmett asked as if Carlisle would wear his scrubs to the movies.

"Emergency surgery. This kid just set off a cherry bomb in his hand,"

We all couldn't help but laugh. Humans were so stupid sometimes. Carlisle shook his head in disgust. "I'll see you in the morning. Emmett, please mind the trees out in New Fields. One of my nurses lives out there and she mentioned something about a mysteriously shaped handprint on a tree trunk on her property."

Emmett chuckled, "Sure thing, Daddio." Seconds later, Carlisle was gone.

Five minutes later, Esme appeared.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked. We turned to look at our mother. Esme was wearing her usual lazy Saturday attire, khakis and a simple button down, but her hair was up in curlers, done a way I hadn't seen in years. I placed it immediately. She'd worn her hair like that some several decades earlier, when she briefly worked as a nurse at Carlisle's side.

Stop staring, young man. It's not polite. She thought, smirking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I do have something for you." We stood and walked over to her as she handed each of us an envelope and disappeared back up to her bathroom.

We all looked at each other. "Alice," we said in unison. Emmett tore into his and Jasper and I followed his lead.

You Big Baby,

Go up to your room and get changed. The where is Mr. Morgan's music room. Esme will tell you the when. The what will be waiting for you.

xoxo, your favorite sister

Great another Alice Cullen scavenger hunt.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett. They were just as confused and intrigued.

"Jazz, my woman better be waiting for me butt ass naked at the end of this little game or me and your woman are gonna have words," Emmett told him truthfully.

"Yeah, well if Alice isn't waiting for me butt ass naked at the end of all this, her and I are gonna have words as well." His words were more of an empty threat and we all knew it.

We raced up to our respective rooms.

On my bed was a casual suit. Black slacks and trendy black blazer, with artfully tattered edges. "Rocker chic" as Alice had once called it. Next to it a white bottom up, a black belt and tie on the floor a shiny new pair of black shoes.

I dressed quickly and headed back downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the bottom step, dressed oddly similar to the way a lot our teachers at Mount Forsithe dressed. He had on a Tan blazer and navy slacks.

He stood when I approached. "For once, I actually feel as old as I am."

I couldn't help but laugh. The outfit aged him a good 20 years, physically that is.

Esme came from the kitchen as Emmett slowly lumbered down the stairs. Still dressed in his regular clothes. He had a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

Esme told us it was time to leave so we jumped in my car and headed over to the school. We ditched the Volvo a few miles down the road. Of course the appropriate doors were already open. We parted ways agreeing to meet back at the car before sun up.

I walked slowly through the halls making my way to Mr. Morgan's music room, which was primarily used for the school choir and after school piano lessons. I hoped that I would be able to give a lesson of my own tonight.

When I approached the door, I peered the glass rectangle. I could see a gorgeous pair of legs dangling over the edge of Mr. Morgan's grand piano. I opened the door slowly, preparing to assess the situation in front of me. I didn't get very far in my thinking.

My brain followed my eyes down her body as I tried to process it all. It was as if my silent perverted prayers had been answered. Bella looked amazing. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in big beautiful curls. Her clothes, the sweater vest and the blouse hugged her every curve. And that skirt. Well there were no words for that skirt.

She uncrossed and crossed her legs, waiting for me to speak, but still the words wouldn't come. I was actually speechless. Then she did the one thing that was sure to drive me wild. The one thing that always made me want to ravage her, more than I already did.

She let me read her mind.

Do you see something you like, Mr. Cullen? Her internal voice was bashful and coy. She bit down on her lightly glossed lips. I knew she had put a lot of effort into this so I refrained from jumping over several rows of chairs and ripping her clothes off.

I took a step forward as her shield slowly began to come down. Sorry, You have to play fair. I know you'll figure it out… she gave me as a final thought.

I shook my head at her in disappointment. She would make me work for it, but she knew I was up to the task. I always gave her everything she wanted.

I was careful to note the way she said Mr. Cullen. I read the subtle cues her of body language. I was to be teacher, she was to be student.

"You're a little early for your piano lesson today." I began.

"Well I practiced really hard and I wanted to show you how much better I've gotten," She said cheerfully. I slowly walked across the room closing the distance between us. She wanted me near her. I could feel it.

"I see. Well first, Miss Swan. I must say I'm a little disappointed in you. I thought you had better respect for your craft, more respect for your instrument," I nodded sternly towards the slightly out of tune seat below her gorgeous frame.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to sit," I watched as she then fought a smirk, eying the thirty some odd chairs, not mention the piano bench in front of her.

"Well you can't very well show me from up there. Come, please. Get down," I motioned with my hand for her to hop off the piano.

She gripped the edge looking down, as if peering over the edge of some enormous cliff. She feigned a gulp.

"Is there a problem, Isabella?"

"I just didn't realize how high it was. Can you help me?"

She was driving me insane. The breathiness of her voice and that skirt. God, I wanted her. But I kept my composure and approached her slowly. She opened her legs for me slightly and straightened her posture, waiting for me to lift her. I walked in between her legs, watching her lips carefully. She was fighting to control her breathing, much like I was. I leaned in close to her, keeping a safe distance from her lips, as she watched my face carefully, probably wondering if I would keep this little game going, or take her right here right now.

I could smell it from between her legs. She liked this game. So I kept going.

I leaned in a bit closer, our lips almost touching, then placed my hands firmly on her waist.

She gasped a little as I lifted her up and placed her feet on the floor.

"There we are."

"Thank you," she said, her beautiful golden eyes gazing up at me.

"Now why don't you show me what you've practiced," I said gently.

Bella, like the rest of us had a pristine memory. She need only see me play a song once and could duplicate every keys stroke, but it had been years, at least three since I'd seen her at the piano. It was "my thing", as she put it. My true feelings were, that she loved spending time with Nessie, so hobbies like the piano didn't seem that important, especially in the last seven years, when she had an eternity to dive into any number of hobbies at some later point.

Bella loved all of my original compositions, but there were a few selections, not ones of mine, that she truly loved.

Shortly after we met, Bella fell in love with Joe Wright's 2005 film adaptation of Pride and Prejudice. One year for her birthday, her only request was that I teach her a few of her favorite songs from the score on the piano.

"I'd ask you to show me on the upright bass, but not sure it would sound the same," she had joked.

I remembered the day clearly. Nessie, two then, but looking more like an six year old, cuddled up on Bella's lap as they both watched me play. When I finished, Nessie crawled into my lap and let Bella repeat each piece, perfectly to the finally note. Every once in a while she would play again, but would be easily distracted by some adorable thing Nessie did, or some even more adorable thing I did.

I watched as she walked around the piano, propping the lid. I couldn't help but wonder what she would play tonight.

I slid the bench out and turned it perpendicular to the large instrument before me. I sat, straddling it, leaving plenty of room for Bella to sit between myself and the piano.

Bella walked over to me bashfully, no doubt contemplating the interesting prospects of the seating arrangement.

"Please Isabella. Sit," I said calmly.

She carefully lifted her leg stepping over the bench. The motion gave me a brief look at her panties, white with lace. She was definitely trying to kill me.

"I promise I practiced really hard," Bella said, running her fingers tips gently over the keys.

"I'm sure. Please begin," I replied.

Bella began with my personal favorite from Jean-Yves Thibaudent's score, a piece entitled A Postcard To Henry Purcell. I loved the song more for what I had seen it do to Bella. The first time we watched the movie, she literally stopped breathing during the scene that played this particular song, a scene where our destined lovers dance together for the first time and only time during the film.

( Postcard: /watch?vlnBZyjoph0U)

Bella could be doing any number of things with the DVD playing the background, but whenever this scene came on she would freeze and watch it, mesmerized.

"What is it you love about it?" I asked once.

"I don't know. It's the tension between them. They don't even know it yet, but you can see it in their eyes. They are really falling in love with each other." She spoke the words so candidly, the scene, the song, her face in that moment was forever etched in my heart.

Her fingers glided over the keys as she recreated the song, originally written for the strings.

When she finished she turned her head slightly and smiled at me, seeking my approval. The game was still on.

"That was very good. Is there anything else you've practiced?" I asked my lips almost touching her ear. She shuddered a bit.

"Yes," she said turning back to the keys. She started in on her favorite selection, entitled Mrs. Darcy, from the final scene where Elizabeth Bennett is finally made wife to Mr. Darcy. She was nearly finished when I heard the melody change. Her fingers shifted the tempo and I heard the clear notes to her lullaby.

(Mrs. Darcy: /watch?v1Uo1C1A4jds)

The love I felt for her was too much, I wanted her, loved her, needed her in this moment, so much. I couldn't wait any longer to touch her the way I wanted to.

"Don't stop playing until I tell you to," I whispered in her ear. A labored sigh was her only response.

Slowly I swept her hair away from her shoulder, exposing her neck. She tilted her head to the side, but continued to play expertly.

I took my time, taking everything about her in. My favorite lines of her neck, the soft swirl of hair behind her ear, the gentle curve of her shoulder, her amazing scent.

I ran my fingers down her arms, covering her hands with mine. I gently mimicked their motions, falling right into step with her place in the piece. After a few bars I pulled my hands back and let her continue you.

"That's a beautiful ring you have there, Isabella," I said softly. I ran my fingertip over the heart shaped stone.

"Thank you."

"May I ask where you got it?" I teased.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," she replied bashfully.

"And why is that?" I pressed. My erection was throbbing in my pants. She was an expert at driving me crazy.

"Well Mr. Cullen. I like you very much and I'm afraid if I tell you, if you find out who gave it me, you might not like me anymore." She slid back a little, pushing her backside into me. I suppressed a groan before I spoke again.

"Oh I don't think that's possible Miss Swan. I can't think of one reason that would keep me from wanting you," I growled in her ear. She had began playing another one of my compositions, who I had written for Charlie and Sue on their wedding day.

"My boyfriend gave it to me. You might know him. His name is Mike Newton," she said calmly.

I broke character for just a second and pressed my lips to her ear. "Not funny. You'll pay for the later. Why don't you try again."

She snorted allowing herself a brief chuckle and slip back into her role.

"Isabella, what would make you think that I wouldn't want you?" I asked, nearing the end of this particular game. The lust burning inside me was making my skin inch beneath my clothes. I needed to be inside her.

"I'm just a student and you're such an amazing teacher. I try so hard to be good for you, but I don't think it's enough."

"Oh Bella it is most certainly enough."

Bella continued to play as I slid my hands around her chest. My lips finally caressed the skin on her neck. Just as I cupped her breasts, I let my tongue glide up to her ear.

The game was over.

"Edward," she sighed, placing her hands over mine, a sign she wanted me to squeeze harder. I did just that massaging her breasts deeply, kissing and licking her neck.

Her right hand remained on top of mine as I slide it down between her legs, slowly moving the tiny skirt out of the way.

Our hands moved together over the fabric of her panties. She was dripping wet, muscles twitching. Her head fell back against my shoulder and I licked further along her collarbone. She roughly bit her bottom lip, basking in the sensation.

"Do you want me?" she breathed into me.

"Yes," I replied with stuttered breath.

"Then take me," she moaned softly. Bella and I knew each other so well, she followed my lead perfectly. I slid back a little on the bench and she stood turning around and sat back down facing me. I gently pulled her closer and she perched her legs over my thighs.

I actually really liked the outfit she had on, so I took my time releasing each article of clothing. I gently pulled her sweater vest over her head and slowly removed her tie. She watched my lips intently while I unbuttoned her shirt. When she was free from her top and bra, matching white with lace, she slowly undressed me, taking her time caressing the muscles of my chest. I stood and quickly removed my pants and boxers adding them to the pile beside me.

"Lay back," I instructed. Bella eyes held mine while she slowly pressed her back down on the piano bench. I wondered briefly if the idle piece of furniture had ever seen this much action.

I slid to my knees and wrapped my hands around Bella's hips, pulling her body closed to the edge of the bench.

I slid my hand up skirt and watched her breasts as her back arched into my touch. The tiny moans and whimpers that escaped her lips made my length ache and twitch in anticipation.

After a few moments of stroking her through he panties, I reached up to her hips and removed them slowly. I leaned in closer and ran my fingers along her exposed slit, teasing her gently with my breath.

"Edward," she sighed. I pressed my lips to her and she cried out as my tongue massaged her clit deeply. Her hands laced through my hair drawing me in closer.

I caressed her with my lips and tongue as the minutes passed, looking up, watching her chest rise and fall, her body shudder with pleasure. She began to climax her moans, becoming deep sensual pants. But soon those pants turned to whimpers and then sobs. I shot up, pulling her to me. Bella was crying, as much as those of our kind can.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" I cradled her to my chest, searching her eyes. "Bella please tell me what's wrong?"

"I just --," She struggled to say the words.

"Shhh. It's okay. Please sweetie. I'll do anything to make it better. Please tell me." I tried my best to soothe her.

She chuckled a little, which kept my heart from ripping out of my chest, but I still wanted to know.

"I just, geez, I'm such a basket case. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She took a deep breath, regaining her composure, a little. "Edward, I never dreamed I could have this life and then to have this life with you, this amazing life and its real and I get to keep you everyday." She nuzzled her face into my chest and I stroked her hair gently, rocking in my arms. "I just love you so much. I love the way you touch me. The way you make me feel in every way. The feelings I have for you, they just bubbled over. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." She exhaled borrowing even further into your embrace.

"Darling, its fine. I was just afraid you were hurt or really upset. Never be sorry for the way you feel, Bella. I love you and I want you to know that all the time." I rocked her a few moments more, listening to her breathing, trying to calm her with my touch.

I whispered in her ear. "Do you want to head home, love? We can pick this up later." She was just so overwhelmed. Maybe a quiet night in the house would be just what the doctor order to help her get past the emotional spell.

Her head snapped up. "No." Her eyes were so grave, like I'd suggested we commit a felony, which we technically were. I couldn't help but laugh. The expression was priceless.

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll stay."

"Will you play a song for me?" she asked, caressing my neck.

"Anything you want."

Bella hugged me tightly for a long moment, then stood, letting me slide into place in front of the keys. She placed herself carefully behind me and ran her fingertips the length of my sides and back.

I stepped away from the classics for a moment and played an upbeat jazz tempo. Bella giggled at that and I knew she was okay. I slowly shifted the melody and played the piano accompaniment to Billy Joel's Lullaby, seemed to relax Bella greatly. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her breasts and her cheek against my back. My body shivered at the sensation.

She held onto me tightly as a played several songs, some she knew and others I knew hadn't she'd heard before. A few I sang along with, those that had more romantic and at times, sensual lyrics.

Soon Bella's hand began to drift south. "Don't stop playing until I tell you to," she teased. I could just see her biting her lip behind my back.

I inhaled deeply through my nose as my love's hand found my throbbing length. She began to stroking my gently, laying small kisses across my back. My eyes closed, but I kept my fingers on the keys, producing the soundtrack to her steady, smooth motions.

"Edward," she purred into my ear. Her thumb swept across the head, spreading my pre-cum around. I swallowed hard, titling my head to the side, stretching my neck in an attempt to sustain my composure.

"Yes, Bella." I replied, my eyes still closed.

"Make love to me," she breathed. I stood slowly, turning around. I pulled Bella onto my lap. My fingers slowly trailed the curves of her body as I wrapped her legs behind my bag. I lifted her up, gently lowered her dripping core onto me.

"Baby,'' she moaned. My hand found the back of her neck and I brought her face to mine, our lips moving together softly, slowly. The taste of her filled my mouth, the feel of her smooth satin skin against mine caused me to shudder with pleasure.

There was no measure for love I felt for this woman. No vessel that could contain it. No words that could faithfully describe it. Her body moved against mine, her lips tangled with mine and my heart and her soul held tight to each other in this torrid embrace. The mother of my child and the complete and utter savior of my sanity. I would do anything to see her smile, anything to feel her close.

In that instance, Bella pulled herself closer to me, her pert nipples rubbing up and down the height of my chest. Her soft moans and pants were intoxicating. I kissed her all over her cheeks and her neck, caressing her collarbone with my tongue. Our lips would reunite, every so often, renewing the silent vows between us.

Bella's body began to move faster as she chased more friction, craving more of what my body had to offer.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Yes sweetheart," I growled, the effort of my thrusts clouding my tone.

She pressed her lips to my ear, breathing the words "I love you."

I couldn't contain it any longer. I pulsed inside her then, thrusting hard. The walls of her dripping core clenched around me. We both panted deeply, our twin climaxes erupting together. She rode me harder a few moments more, milking me completely, before she collapsed breathless on my shoulder.

I stood carefully, her body still wrapped around mine. She clung to me, soft kisses covered my neck and shoulders. With my free hand I closed the lid of the piano and sat her gently on top. She released her legs slowly, but kept her around my neck.

I looked down her smiling, moving her hair out of her face. She beemed back up at me a small smirk teasing the corner of her mouth.

"Isn't this little disrespectful?" she teased.

"To the piano or Mr. Morgan?" I laughed, pressing my lips to hers gently.

We spent the rest of the evening, expressing our love for each other in every physical way possible. Telling each other of it, often. She was my universe and I hers.

Shortly before dawn we dressed, pulling on the final articles when we heard a knock at the door. It was Alice and Jasper.

"Yes," I said quietly.

Alice poked her head in the door. "Just wanted to make sure you guys didn't lose track of time." She giggled. I actually wanted to see if the piano had survived the night.

"Is Wilkin's office okay?" I asked, buttoning my shirt quickly. Bella picked up my blazer for me and took my hand.

"You steal anything else from him?" She teased.

"No, but there are some pretty funny notes in our files. Apparently the school councilor is on "Alert" in case any of us exhibit any odd behavior," Jasper said. We all burst into laughter.

With that we headed to the cars to meet Emmett and Rose, then home to wait for our beautiful daughter.

--

Please review... I always reply. I promise.

chapter 10: Secret

Nessie's POV

The rest of my weekend with Jake was perfect. I don't know what gave me the guts to ask, but I really wanted to stay with him for a few hours more. I did have a solid argument, kinda. I barely got to see him the way I used to. Before we moved, Jake would be with me at Grandma and Grandpa's house from the time I woke up to the time I went to bed. When he had to work at the garage on the reservation, I was allowed to go with him. He would show me cool things about how engines work or how to buff out a fender dent with minimal effort. When he was really busy, I would play with Claire, while Jake and Quil were dealing with customers. Either way I could be with him every minute I was awake.

I knew I had to go to school, and Jake would be bored out of his mind if he didn't work, but even before I, I don't know, before I realized what he really was to me, I missed him so much. I cherished the few hours a day we got to be together. And now that I knew that I loved him, I dreaded Sunday night. I hated to think I'd have to wait five days before we could spend any real time together.

I said my goodbyes to Mommy and Daddy, promising to be back in plenty of time to get my homework done. Every Sunday Jake came over to watch football with Emmett or Rose, Emmett and I would go to Jake's. I knew after he dropped me off in the morning he would stay and still be there when I was finished with my homework.

We rode in silence all the way to his house. I had to admit once I was out of Daddy's six mile circle of paranoia, I was a little bit nervous. I was happy we were finally alone, but that meant we were finally alone.

Everyone was on the same page. Daddy had an idea that Jake and I been kissing and he didn't flip out about that. So I guess we could practice some more, worry free. But what if I wanted more.

I quickly pushed the idea out of my head. I was going to drive myself insane.

Jake was at my door now opening it for me. I should just calm down and let things play out. We didn't have to do anything out of control tonight. I just had to remind myself of that.

Jake took my hand and closed my door behind me.

"You okay, baby?"

I squeezed his hand. I'm just nervous. I just feel so stupid. I kinda just realized I don't really know how to be a girlfriend.

And that was another thing I had to stop doing. I had to be able to talk to Jake out loud. It was just so much easier to think this embarrassing stuff then to actually say it.

We were inside now.

Jake helped me out of my jacket and I kicked off my shoes.

"Here, come sit down," he said gently. Gosh, he was so patient. I wondered how long that would last.

Seriously what was wrong with me? Jake had been patient with me since I was born. Why was I being so insecure?

We sat down on the couch. Jake put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Actually let me ask you something first?" I wanted to get this out of the way. I had to know. "Now that we're – together, does it bother you when I share my thoughts with you? Like, would you rather I said what I was thinking out loud." Jake was staring at me wide-eyed now, which was making my stomach squirm a little, but I had to finish. "I mean regular couples talk to each other, out loud. I feel like such a baby grabbing on to you every time I don't have to guts to say something out loud. Before I did it because I was used to it, or lazy," he laughed then, "But now, I'll admit, I do it because I'm scared…." I sort of trailed off.

Quickly, Jake slid on the floor, onto the plush carpet, kneeling in front of me. I looked up at him, biting the inside of my lip.

"Nessie, listen to me. One, regular couples rarely talk honestly. People usually keep their real feelings to themselves and then resent their partner for not being able to read their mind. Whether you say it out loud or not, you have been amazingly forward and honest and brave. We're not regular people, baby and I don't want you to think for a second that I want you to conform to some standard that was never made for us. You know what I mean?"

"Yes," I whispered. Even though I still felt – I felt my age, he had a point. We weren't regular people. Our relationship would never be normal. But did I want it to be? No. I loved what we had. I loved how I was different, how he was different and he was mine.

"You tell me what you're thinking whenever you want, however you want. Okay?"

"Okay."

He reached up and gently stroked my cheek, then leaned forward and softly kissed me on my lips. The tingling sensation spread all over my body again.

He pulled away with a sigh and sat back on the couch. "How about we eat some dinner and then we can do whatever you like."

"I'm thinking pizza and then maybe we order a movie," I said smiling at him.

"Sounds good to me. You want to slip into your pjs while I order the pizza?" he suggested.

"All right," I said lightly. I stood and grabbed my bag by the door. As I neared the guest room, I felt Jake's arm around my waist, his lips at my ear. My breath caught and another nervous lump blocked my throat. I loved and hated the affect he had on me so much. I wondered if I would ever be able to handle his body this close to mine.

"I'm pretty sure Edward knows what's going on now. Why don't you change up in my room?" he whispered.

I swallowed the lump and nodded.

"Don't take too long," he whispered again, dragging his lips across my neck. My eyes closed and I my head fell back against his shoulder. He chuckled a little as my body began to shudder.

I turned around quickly, my lips pursed and slapped him on the chest. So cocky.

"Ow, what was that for?" he laughed.

"You're such a jerk," I teased heading for the stairs.

"Hurry back, princess." I tried not to laugh as I went to towards his bedroom. I liked that we could still be our playful selves when we were together.

When I got to his room, the nerves came back again. I had permission to be here. I could do whatever I wanted.

I could do whatever I wanted.

I wasn't used that sort of freedom.

I giggled at myself, knowing exactly what I really want to do. Laughed because I didn't want to eat pizza and watch a movie. What I really wanted to do was practice. Geez, I was so lame, calling what we were doing something else to make it seem less embarrassing, less pervy. I was so immature.

Jake's room was a little different then I remembered. He had a few more things and he'd swapped the TV unit with the dresser. Probably so he could watch TV in bed, favoring the side he typically slept on.

His room smelled great, just like him. Rustic and fresh.

I pulled my pjs out of my bag; a small black t-shirt and a little pair of green shorts with black stars on them. I blamed Aunt Alice. She always made me feel bad when I didn't match.

I got undressed, ditching my bra and pulled on my shorts and tee. I left my hair down. Something told me Jake liked it that way.

When I came back downstairs Jake was waiting on the couch. He stared at me for a moment. I skipped over to him ignoring his ogling and plopped down next to him on the couch. You know, keeping things casual.

"Uh- the pizza will be here in a little bit," he stuttered.

"Should I hide?" I asked seriously. The front door offered a clear view to the living room and it wouldn't be good if someone saw me, dressed like this, hanging on this grown man's couch. Some of the local kids delivered pizza around here.

"I wouldn't say hide, but maybe you can just go into the kitchen and get us some drinks when the food gets here."

"Okay," I smiled.

I let Jake pick out the movie. Live Free or Die Hard. Again spending so much time with him and Uncle Emmett gave me an appreciation for the action genre. I'd liked the other Die Hard movies and hadn't seen this one yet.

It popped up on the screen and Jake hit pause.

"Lights on or lights off?" he asked, preparing to stand up.

"Off," I said, trying not to sound to anxious. I wonder if he knew how bad I wanted to make out with him. He stood quickly and turned off the two lamps on either side of the couch.

When he sat back down I nuzzled into his side, letting his arm drape over my shoulder. He rubbed small, gentle circles on my arm. He pressed play and I pretended to watch. I couldn't stop thinking about him, his hands on my body, his lips on mine. He was such a good kisser. I could feel my panties getting warm and wet, my throat starting to ache with the tingles that were spreading everywhere again.

"Fuck this," Jake mumbled. He pulled his arm away and shifted his weight so he was facing me. His arm came around my waist and with his knee, he gently pushed my legs down the length of the couch. He was on top of me then, kissing me. Just the way I wanted him to, rough and hard. Our lips crashed together, hours and hours of anxious waiting and tension released.

I gripped the back of his neck pulling him closer. My tongue swept across his bottom lip begging him to let me in. His tongue met mine and they tangled together freely. It felt so good, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

I opened my mind to him.

Jake, I moaned again and again. Touch me, please, I begged.

His mouth, traveled down to my neck and kissed a licked the sensitive skin there. His hands rubbed the skin on my stomach. His hands felt so good.

"Higher," I moaned, aloud. Maybe I wasn't so awful at this. His hand moved up, cupping my breast, massaging it gently.

We were moving kinda fast, but I didn't care. I knew what people had been telling me all week. If I wanted to stop, if we were about to do anything I was uncomfortable with, all I had to do was say so. And we would stop or slow down or whatever. But right now I didn't wait him to stop.

Jake's knee found its way between my legs. His tongue was still on my neck. My panties were getting wetter and wetter. My body, now working all on its own, started grinding against Jake's thigh. It felt amazing, the friction.

There were just so many sensations, Jake's mouth on me, his fingers which were now rubbing and pinching my nipple and what ever in the world was going on between my legs. I liked it all.

Then the door bell rang.

"Fuck," Jake growled, sitting up. He huffed and then stood next to the couch, pulling me up with him. I adjusted my shirt and walked into the kitchen.

I could hear Jake in the living room

"Yes, its cool man. Just keep the change." He slammed the door and appeared in the kitchen seconds later. He put the pizzas down on the stove and looked at the floor. I bit my lip, trying not to look at the bulge in his pants. "I should feed you. I don't want your parents to think I'm not taking care of you."

"Here," I said, reaching for the pizzas. He handed them to me. I put one on the table and the other I put in the fridge. I grabbed three sodas, one for me and two for Jake.

Jake caught on to my plan and grabbed some paper towels of the counter. We sat down and inhaled the whole pizza in under five minutes.

"Okay," I said swallowing my last gulp of soda. "I'm fed."

"That you are. Let's go." Jake took my hand and threw me over his shoulder, smacking me on the ass. "That's for yesterday."

"Okay, Okay. We're even," I laughed. He paused, me still over his shoulder and shut off the TV.

Before I knew it we were up and in his room and I was laying down on his bed, on my back.

"Lights on or lights off?" he asked.

"Off."

He killed the lights and pulled off his shirt. I held my arms out to for him, like a little, impatient child. I hated the ten whole seconds he wasn't on the bed with me. I wanted to pick up where we left off.

He was kissing me again, our lips massaging each other. He rolled so I was on top. His hands were under my shirt, rubbing my back, pressing our bodies together.

"I was in such a hurry," he said between the motion of our lips "I think I tipped that kid seventy-five bucks."

I huffed a labored laugh.

I suddenly hated the layer of fabric between our bodies. I sat up and pulled off my shirt. Jake shot up and attacked my nipples with his tongue. His hand went down my shorts and he gripped my ass.

"Fuck, Jake," I moaned, loud. Jake stopped for a second, staring up at me. I froze. Oh Crap.

"Young lady. Such language," he smirked.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. Crap. I'd never cursed out loud before. He chuckled then shaking his head and buried his face back in my chest.

I let the way he was making me feel consumed me again. I wanted his thigh between my legs again. My warm, wet spot was aching for some contact.

I think Jake could sense what I wanted. He lay back down on the bed, pulling me with him. His lips reattached to mine and his thigh slid up into place, gently pressing into me.

I whimpered a little. My body rubbed up against Jake's leg, catching on fire. It felt beyond good. It felt amazing.

Mommy had tried a few times to explain what was happening to me now. Her and Grandma Esme finally both agreed, that there was no real way to put it into words, that the feelings I would feel, the way my body would feel when, I was chasing my first orgasm, that there was accurate way to describe it. I would just know. And I could feel it now, with Jake kissing me, with the moans and whimpers that I couldn't control, I knew right now, I was going to come.

The place between my legs was throbbing uncontrollably and I felt this sudden gash of moisture. My chest felt like it was going to explored. I couldn't see, my eyes were squinted shut so tight and I was blinded by the lights flashing behind my eyelids. I grabbed the back of Jake's neck hard and he held me, pulling my body even closer to his.

"Jake," I couldn't help but whimper his name. I was definitely coming.

Soon I started to regain control of my body. Jake slid his leg down and gently lay me down on the bed, kissing my cheeks and my forehead. I struggled trying to focus on his face. I had shut my eyes so tight now it was hard to see.

"I'll be right back. Okay, Baby," he whispered.

"Okay," I said softly. Jake stood up and grabbed some clothes off his chair and went into the bathroom. I pulled off my shorts and panties and grabbed a clean pair of under wear from my bag. I slipped them on and got under the covers.

Jake took a few minutes in the bathroom, giving me sometime to think.

I felt—fantastic, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Jake. I mean I just humped his leg like a little horny dog.

Geez, I just humped his leg.

I could feel myself blushing like crazy. He was so amazing. He just sat there and let me do it. I didn't do anything for him. Not that I knew how, but I didn't want him to think that our physical relationship should be all about me. I would talk to him about it. I wanted our relationship to be good and whole. I knew he was fine with whatever I wanted. But I wanted to please him, I wanted to make him feel good. I just had to think about how.

And then actually work up the nerve to do it.

Jake came out of the bathroom a few moments later. He'd changed into his pajama pants.

I pulled back the covers, making room for him.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm sorry I humped your leg. I just got a little carried away."

"Did it feel good?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"Then there's nothing to apologize for."

"But I mean—I didn't," I racked my brain for the right term, thinking of all the nasty things I accidentally heard my uncles say. "I didn't get you off."

"Who says you didn't?"

"Really?"

"Nessie, I don't think you understand how sexy you are," he said. His tone told me he being honest.

"I guess not. But at some point I do want to actually touch you, and you know- get you off."

"We have forever, babe. You don't have to worry about it tonight," he said. I rubbed my cheek against his chest.

"Well when we do, will you show me how? I want to make sure I'm doing things the way you like," I asked. I'd hate to have several awkward, awful attempts before I actually was able to please him like that.

"Sure," he chuckled lightly. I knew I sounded like a little kid again. "Come on sweetie, you should go to bed. Here, roll on your stomach."

I grabbed a pillow, tucking it under my head so I was facing Jake. He slowly started rubbing my back. He leaned forward, whispering in my ear, "I love you, Renesmee."

I tilted my head up towards his. Again he met me half way, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Bubby."

He smiled at me and continued to gently rub my back. Before I knew it, I was fast sleep.

When I woke up it was still dark and Jake was gone.

I sat up in bed, really confused and really sad.

Where'd he go?

"Jake," I said.

There was no reply.

I got out of bed to go look for him. For a moment I thought about at least putting a shirt on, but I really was comfortable being topless with Jake now. If I could just find him.

When I was in the hall, I could hear the TV on downstairs. I followed the sound, holding on to the banister. I was a little groggy and blind.

I found Jake asleep on the couch, the second pizza box empty on the coffee table.

I walked over to him and lay down on top of his chest. He sighed then wrapped his arms around me.

In the morning I woke again, warm and comfortable in his embrace.

We got dressed and headed back to the house. Grandma was making Eggs Benedict.

"I'm sorry I left you. I got hungry," he apologized on the way to the house.

"Bubby, its okay. You're always hungry," I teased. He couldn't argue with that.

The mood in my house was strange. Everyone was oddly sublime. Even Daddy. He greeted Jake and I warmly. Mommy didn't bother to tell Jake to leave me alone while I was going my homework. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose even sat with Jasper and Emmett through all four football games, cuddling up on the couch. My parents were up in their room reading all day. Mommy came down once to check my homework and then again when Jake left. I wonder what the heck had happened while I was gone. I mean this was a new level of mushy grossness.

I was totally bummed when Jake had to leave. I walked with him out to his car.

"I'll call you when I'm in bed," I whispered, trying not to pout.

"Okay. I'll be here in the morning. We'll share some hash browns," he joked, cupping my cheek. Seeing as how everyone inside was blinded by their instance of love or lust, I threw caution to the wind and kissed Jake, right there in the driveway. He didn't hesitate kissing me back. It was not a short kiss, or innocent, our lips and tongues playing with each other, not ready for a week long separation.

"All right, Jake." Jake released me and I turned to see Daddy, standing on the porch. I should have caught his scent, but all I could smell, all I could taste, was Jake.

"I should go," Jake kissed me once more on the forehead. He hopped in his car and I walked back up the porch.

"Hi Daddy," I said flashing him the biggest smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in the house," he said mussing my hair.

That night I couldn't help, but dream about Jake.

I was relieved when we got to school the next morning. Andrew was acting totally normal. However that didn't stop Maddie from cornering me in the bathroom before lunch. I was surprised I wasn't flooded with text messages from her all weekend. Amanda told me she was more of a face to face gossiper. Maddie liked to evaluate your facial expressions while she was interrogating you.

Amanda joined us, I hoped for moral support. The whole scene reminded my of the awkward pancake breakfast from a couple days before.

"Well what happened?" Maddie demanded. I should have talked to Grandma about how to explain why I'd rejected Andrew. I had been so focused on Jake, I completely forgot.

"Nothing happened," I replied.

"Nothing?" Maddie wasn't buying it at all. Amanda squirmed next to her. She wanted details too, but she didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

"Fine, he asked me to go out with him on Saturday and I said no."

"WHAT, WHY? I thought you liked him," Maddie yelled.

"Well," I teased. "I told you I didn't. He's just not my type."

"Oh, I thought you were kidding." She calmed down a little. "Well damn Vanessa. He's so cute. If he's not your type, then who is?"

"She likes 'em tall and native." Andrew's sister, whose name I discovered was Megan, came out of the stall and walked to the sink beside me. I glared at her for a moment.

"Hi Megan," Maddie said turning back to me. "Yeah who was that guy? I heard about him."

"From who?" I asked.

"Andrew."

"Jesus. That's Jacob Black. My mom asked him to drop off my lunch on Friday. He's just a friend of the family."

"He looked pretty friendly, all right," Megan said. It took everything in my power to keep my cool. It would do my family no good if I separated Megan's head from her body. "Is he seeing anyone?" She was really pushing it.

"I think he might be a little old for you."

Just then, thank god, Mommy and Aunt Alice came into the bathroom.

Alice slid in between Megan and I. "Ready for lunch?" she took my hand, which I didn't realize was gripping the sink. Luckily Amanda and Maddie didn't notice.

Mommy glared at Megan for a long moment until Megan forced herself to look away. Mom had scared the crap out of her.

"Come on. Let's go," Alice ushered us out of the bathroom.

"You ladies should meet Jacob some time. We all love him. He's like our big brother," Alice said casually. I could have kissed her. She continued, laughing "I'm not sure Megan's exactly his type though. He likes them a little more mature." She winked at me.

We sat down with the boys. Craig and Emmett we talking loudly about the Monday Night game. Craig was coming to our house that night to watch it. Jake would surely be there, so I figured he'd at least meet Craig.

"Yeah well ever since she turned 18, she only chases much older guys. She's kinda gross," Maddie said.

"Speaking of birthdays," Alice started. Both my parents stared at her. My mom subtly shook her head. "I know someone who turns 16 this week, Wednesday to be exact." She nudged me.

"Really?" Amanda asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

I told her the truth. "I don't know. I kinda forgot." The past week or so had been so hectic; I forgot that I was turn 8 years old in a few days. Mommy was turning 27 on Saturday, but she never celebrated her birthday anymore, an unwritten law in our house.

"Are you going to have a party?" Maddie asked. "You're turning 16, you have to have a party."

I looked down the table at my family. I actually wouldn't mind doing a little something. I'd never had a birthday with friends outside of the pack before. Daddy looked at me nodding once.

"I hadn't planned anything yet, but I guess I should."

"Oh let's have a slumber party. Just us girls," Aunt Alice suggested. My Uncles refrained from groaning out loud. They knew a slumber party meant a night when they'd be sleeping alone.

"What do you think, Nessie?" Mommy asked. She'd put a stop to Alice's scheming immediately if she knew it was something I didn't want, but it actually sounded like a lot of fun. We'd have to move some furniture around though, with my parents and my aunts and uncles having their own love dens and what not. Daddy nodded once again in agreement.

"Sure. Let's do that," I said with a smile. We spent the rest of the day planning my slumber party. I invited Sarah and Lily. Aunt Rose who wasn't one for any real kind of socializing agreed to join in. She actually seemed a little excited about it.

"She still misses a lot of simple human experiences," Daddy told me later that day.

After school I finished my homework and Jake came over for dinner. Daddy let us spend some time alone in my room before Craig came over. We kissed for a little while, but not as long as I wanted to. He went back down stairs so I could change out of my jumper.

When I got downstairs I could hear the boys laughing and talking in the living room. Craig and Jacob were already hitting it off. Just before I walked into the room, Mommy caught me in the hallway.

"Uh-Bella, what's wrong?" She had this weird look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong, but can you step into the kitchen with me for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure."

I followed her into the kitchen and there, standing by the window was Amanda. She looked great, hair pulled back, her bangs curled to the side, a super cute outfit on. Alice would be so happy. She matched head to toe.

"Wow, you look nice," I said.

"Thanks," she replied hesitantly, biting her lip.

"I'll let you two talk," Mom said, patting me on the shoulder.

"So what's up," I asked. "What are you doing here?" Not that she wasn't welcome I was just surprised and praying she didn't want a tour. Alice knew Craig wouldn't ask. Guys don't care about that kind of stuff, but Amanda might and the upstairs wasn't visitor ready.

"I – I came with Craig," she said.

"Oh, well you want to go watch the game?"

"Yeah, but first I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I trust you and your family. They all seem like they—I don't know, they don't seem like the types to meddle in people's business. Even though Alice gets excited, she seems like she knows when not to say something, but I just need you to promise to keep this secret for me until I'm ready to tell."

"Of course, please tell me, Amanda. You're freaking me out." I walked over to her and put my hand gently on her sweater covered arm.

"Well its Craig—" she started.

"Yeah?"

"We've been seeing each other, Nessie. We're together. That's why I'm here – why he brought me along. He's my boyfriend."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 11: connected

Nessie's POV

I froze, not exactly sure what to say. I guess I didn't really know Amanda and Maddie's friendship that well, but I had gotten a pretty good sense of the both of them. Amanda was private and sensitive like me and Maddie, well Maddie had to know everything. Even if she wasn't mad that her best friend was dating her brother, she might be pretty angry if she knew she'd been left out of the loop.

I didn't know what say and I really didn't know what to do. But Alice would.

"Hold on -- one sec," I scrambled. Amanda waited while I ducked into the living room. I tried to fix the anxious look on my face before Jake noticed. I knew Daddy had heard the whole thing, but I didn't want to freak Jake out by looking worried.

Aunt Rose was busy upstairs with Grandma and Grandpa was still at the hospital, but the rest of my family was there watching the game and talking.

"Nessie, I was just going to come find you. Let's get these boys something to drink." Alice came up to me and linked her arm with mine. Daddy winked at me, a sign that Alice would help. Jake winked at me too, but his wink meant something a little different. God, I wanted to be alone with him, but of course that would have to wait.

Alice didn't waste any time once we got back to the kitchen. "Okay. So tell me everything." Amanda looked at me for a second.

"Sorry. Alice is just better at this sort of thing," I replied. Amanda shrugged then took a deep breath.

"Okay. Well. I've sorta had a crush on Craig for a while, but you know, I'm his little sister's best friend. And you guys weren't here for the braces and all that mess." She quickly motioned around her face, hinting at the awkward phase that must have just passed. At least she didn't grow up in seven years.

"Anyway, a few weeks before school started I spent the night at their house. Maddie snores by the way, just so you know, for your party." Alice and I both giggled.

"Okay. Go on," Alice encouraged.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get something to drink and -- Craig was up." Her heart rate took off.

"What?" Alice and I said that the same time.

"God, this is so embarrassing. He didn't have a shirt on. Or pants. He was just in his boxers."

"Ohhh," we said in unison, again.

"Yeah. And I don't know if you've noticed, but Craig has a really nice body."

"Right," Alice agreed. I nodded. I definitely only had eyes for Jake, but she did have a point. Craig was really good looking. He was big like Uncle Emmett. A lot of girls at school gossiped about him, wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend. I guess we knew the reason behind his supposed single status now.

"So what happened?" I asked. I felt this urgent need to hear the rest of the story. The teen girl in me was really taking over.

"I don't know. We were talking and the next second we were kissing." She ignored the fact that both of our mouths were hanging open and kept talking. "I figured he was just bored, but then the next time I saw him he told me he was really into me and we started going out."

"But you didn't tell, Maddie?" Alice asked.

"Well I told him we could go 'public' once I figured out a way to tell her cause I didn't know how she would take it. I'd never even told her I thought Craig was cute. But then a day turned to a week -- a week turned into a month. Now I don't know what to do. You know Maddie. She hates to be last to know and this is really something she'd hate to be the last to know," Amanda said.

"Yeah I'm noticing that," I added.

"So..."

"And you want to tell her?" Alice asked.

"Yes. This sucks. This town is so freaking small. If we go anywhere alone someone will see us, but like I said, I trust you guys."

"That's sweet," Alice said, patting her hand. "I think you should tell her at Nessie's party."

"WHAT?!" Amanda and I both said.

"Just listen. Amanda, you're not going to want to tell her at school, or alone at her house because if she gets angry it'll be harder to diffuse the situation. If you tell her when we're all together, here, she can't kick you out and we can encourage her to hear you out without making her feel like she's being bullied." Alice had a good point, but she was making me realize that I actually wasn't being such a good friend to Amanda. Alice was picking up all the slack.

"Actually, yeah. Alice and Bella are really good at talking people down. I think that's a good idea."

"Okay," Amanda sighed. "I just don't want her to be mad at me."

"We know. Come, let's go watch the game," Alice said, putting an end to the conversation, for tonight at least. I grabbed Aunt Alice's hand. Thank you, I told her. She turned a bit a winked at me.

The rest of the night was fun. Craig and Amanda stayed until a little after 11. I had to admit I was a little jealous of them and my family. Craig and Amanda were so used to seeing Mommy and Daddy and Alice and Jasper being affectionate with each other. And after a little while Rosalie even came back down stairs and cuddled up with Uncle Emmett on the couch.

I had to stay on the other side of the room, next to Amanda. It was nice talking to her and giggling about the stupid things Emmett and Craig were saying, but I would have much rather been sitting next to Jake. Or in Jake's lap. Or up in my room kissing Jake. Actually I really wished I was at Jake's house practicing. I tried not to think about it too much though. Every time I did, I could see Daddy squeezing his eyes shut or rubbing his temples.

Finally we said good night to Craig and Amanda. As they were leaving Alice and I reassured Amanda that we would help her with Maddie. I felt good about it. It was the first normal problem that had come up with my first real friends. It was nice to have them over and it made me feel even better about my slumber party. We were all starting to fit in.

When our guests were a safe distance away, Emmett and Rose wasted no time taking off into the woods. Alice and Jasper weren't far behind. I waited for Daddy to kick Jake out, but he didn't. When he and Mom came back downstairs, Daddy had his car keys.

"We're going to go, but Grandma and Grandpa will be here with you," Mommy said taking Daddy's hand. She looked at Daddy for a second, before turning back to Jake and I. "We'll see you in the morning Jake?"

"Of course. I have to eat don't I," he teased.

"Bed soon, okay?" Daddy told me as he and Mommy headed out the door.

Jake and I followed them outside and I walked him to his car. We waved at my parents as they drove away. At least Daddy didn't try to stop me from kissing him goodnight. It was the one thing I'd been looking forward to for the past 4 hours.

"Well I guess I better get going." Jake picked up my hand and gently started playing with my fingers. His hands were so warm and soft. I wondered when I would be able to sleep over at his house again.

"Okay," I bit my lip, not wanting to sound like a five year old again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Baby. Come here." Just as he said the words, I felt his soft knuckle under my chin, encouraging me to look up at him. His brown eyes shimmered a bit and his gentle smile was making me feel tingly all over and a little bit wet between my legs. He leaned down some more and kissed me gently on the lips. I had been wanting him so bad that I thought I would jump on him the second we were alone, but this kiss was perfect. It was soft and slow and made me completely breathless. Slowly he slid his tongue into my mouth, but just for a few seconds. He pulled away a little, then kissed me twice more, softly pressing his lips to mine. I could barely see when I opened my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Baby." His voice was gentle and sweet. I couldn't wait until the morning.

I went back inside and said good night to Grandma and Grandpa. It was pretty late, and I knew I had to be up early, but even after I got in my pjs and turned off all my lights I just couldn't sleep. I had so much on my mind. I was missing Jake like crazy and I was little nervous about the whole Amanda/Maddie situation. I didn't want Maddie to be mad at her and I wanted my slumber party to be fun.

I was also a little bit more jealous of Amanda then I'd initially thought. She had a secret boyfriend, but she could tell people about it and pretty soon everyone would know and everyone, except maybe Maddie, would be okay with it. It would be a long time before I could stop keeping Jake and I secret. I wanted to go out with him in public, not to show him off, okay well maybe a little, but I didn't want us to have to be restricted to our houses. I was finally able to be out in the open, now that my growth spurt had stopped, but I couldn't bring the most important of my life with me. It was really freaking annoying.

I picked up phone and starting texting Jake.

I wish u could come 2 school with me 2morrow.

I know babe. I do too. Miss you.

I miss u too, bubby. I can't sleep without u.

Maybe this weekend we can do something about that.

My legs automatically squeezed together at the thought, my panties growing warm and wet.

Jake and I text back and forth until I actually did get sleepy. We said goodnight and I love you.

In the morning Alice reminded me not to say anything about Amanda having been at our house.

"If she doesn't put it together, she'll be upset that Amanda came over and she wasn't invited," she said as we walked into Geometry. Luckily Maddie was more concerned about the quiz we had coming up, she barely mentioned anything about Craig coming over.

The next couple of days went rather smoothly. On Wednesday, my actual birthday, I had a small party with just my family. No cake of course, since I was the only one who would eat it, but everyone gave me presents, some that my new friends might find a little bizarre. Rose and Alice gave me a completed Baby Book, a giant volume that held over two hundred pictures of me from the day I was born up until our last day in Forks. The final picture in the book was one of the whole family on Grandpa Charlie's front steps with he and Sue.

"I'd put that in Carlisle's office when your friends come over," Alice teased.

Uncle Emmett got me a new flatscreen for my room and Grandma and Grandpa got me the newest iPhone. They'd already had all twenty of my contacts transferred over while I was asleep. Later I privately thanked Grandma for transferring over some of the pictures I had of Jake on my old phone.

All of the boys from the reservation -- and Leah called me to wish me a happy birthday. Sue and Charlie called as well. It was so great to hear from all of them. I missed them so much.

I loved all the gifts I got, but the best one came from Mommy and Daddy. After I'd opened my first round of gifts, we all went out for a quick hunt. After taking down a few deer, my parents headed back to the house before the rest of us. When we got back they were standing in the driveway next to my brand new car; a 2009 black Tahoe.

"We figured maybe you'd like to drive your friends around sometimes," Mommy said with a big smile.

"And don't worry. There's not a Chevy engine in there," Rosalie joked. She and Jake had gutted the inside, replacing everything with high performance parts. It even had a custom interior, black leather with green piping. It was absolutely perfect.

I spent the next hour with Daddy learning how to drive around our neighborhood and out on Route 101. When we got back he taught me how to parallel park between his Volvo and Aunt Rose's Audi. Once I was pretty confident I wouldn't kill any other motorists, we called it quits. As we walked back into the house, Uncle Jasper gave me my final present.

"Just tell your friends Carlisle and Esme took you to the DMV after school." Jasper handed me a crisp New Hampshire driver's license.

Vanessa Carlie Cullen

DOB: September 10, 1992

"Happy Birthday, Darlin'," he smiled at me warmly before giving me a big hug. Daddy let me drive my car to school from then on.

Mommy came up to my room after everything had settled down. We talked for little while as I was changing and then Daddy appeared to say goodnight.

"On Saturday, you'll get more age appropriate presents," Mommy smiled at me. It was so nice to see that my family was going to such extremes to help me fit in; the car, the party. I loved them so much for it.

"We have one last present for you," Mommy said. I looked up from straightening my blanket when Daddy made a weird noise. He sounded pretty annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Well your father couldn't help but pick up on some things you've been thinking about --"

"Wait I--," I didn't like where this was going.

"Just hold on. We understand that this whole situation is difficult for you and Jake. So Friday night you may spend the night at his house," she said.

"I can?!" Daddy didn't look too happy about my level of excitement, but I couldn't help myself. I had nearly given up the idea of even asking when I could sleep over at Jake's again. This was great news and probably the best gift I had gotten all night.

"Yes you may." I jumped out of bed and threw myself at my mom, hugging her and covering her in kisses. When she seemed like she'd had enough, I stopped and looked at Daddy.

"Thank you."

"Just be home early enough to get ready for your friends."

"I will. Thank you." The second my parents left I called Jake. He was just as excited as I was except he wasn't squeeing like a teenage girl.

"I'll give you your present then. How does that sound?"

"Well, that depends." I suddenly had the courage to flirt outright. I didn't know if I had to courage to actually back up my insinuations though.

"Depends on what?" Jake asked.

"Is it a present for me or a present that we'll both enjoy?" I giggled into my pillow right after I said the words.

"Well I have a present that is just for you and I think we both know that anything we'll both enjoy is completely up to you, Princess." I giggled again because Jake's voice was just so sexy. I was so anxious to see him again.

On Friday, Maddie missed school to go to the doctor and the dentist. I loved her to death, but it was kind of nice to just be around Amanda. She seemed to come out of her shell a little bit more and during lunch she even sat next to Craig. They weren't overly flirty or anything, but it was noticeable how much more relaxed they seemed around each other.

For some odd reason I continued to compare my relationship with Jake to Amanda's relationship with Craig. It was silly really, but they were the only couple I really knew outside of my family. I wondered what it was like for them to get together, how Craig was really feeling about having to keep them a secret and then I also found myself idly wondering how far they had gone, physically I mean. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but as Amanda and I left health and fitness class, I found the words just coming out of my mouth.

"I know I shouldn't ask I was just --. Sorry." I should have kept my trap shut.

"No, it's okay. I mean if you had a boyfriend I'd probably want to know too. Ha-- I bet EVERYONE wonders that about your brothers and sisters. I mean I don't know about Bella and Edward, but you can totally tell that Emmett and Rosalie have done it." I chuckled thinking about just how obvious they were.

"I guess, but still, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No its okay. I'll uh text you in study hall," she said.

A few minutes after I slid into my seat in the library, I felt my phone vibrate in my lap. There were so many spoiled rich kids at Mount Forsithe we didn't have a no cell phone rule, we just couldn't get caught using them during tests and stuff.

I pulled out my French homework and started to organize my notes before I took a look at the display.

Amanda Text (2)

I could tell from the way they were written she had put some thought into how she phrased her texts.

On me: 3rd base.

On him: 2nd

I had no clue what she was talking about. So I text her back, thinking carefully how to phrase my words.

What is your definition of second/third?

I put my phone back in my lap just as Mrs. Marshall started doing her typical laps around the room. I got through one paragraph translation when Amanda text me back.

On me: Oral. he's good. :)

On him: handjob

I think he wants to do more, but he isn't pressuring me. kwim?

I really hoped Daddy wasn't casually checking in on my thoughts at the moment.

Oh. Well that's good.

It was nice to know that Craig was respecting Amanda's -- desires to not go forward, but still they had done a lot more than Jake and I.

I turned the ideas over in my head, her "definitions" of what the bases were. Maybe Jake and I had covered first so to speak, with the kissing and stuff. But beyond that, would I want Jake's lips on me like that? Kinda. I could feel my teeth grip the inside of my lip, my legs sawing together underneath my jumper. Okay, yeah. I would like that.

I could only assume what a handjob was. Amanda had touched Craig down there. I had felt Jake's -- erection on my leg the few times we'd fooled around. I did want to touch it. I did want to get him off, but I had no idea how. I wanted to ask Amanda, but as far as she knew there was no one for me to do that sort of thing with. I guess it would just be up to me and him to figure it out. Whenever I wasn't too chicken to go through with it.

It took a lot of effort, but I forced myself to think about getting ready for my night with Jake instead of what might or might not happen. I focused on Rose doing my hair and the outfit Alice had picked out for me. Alice and Grandma Esme were out getting some stuff for my sleepover. I listened to Daddy and Uncle Emmett when they were discussing how they were going move the furniture to different rooms. All the guys would bunk together in Mommy and Daddy's room. Alice and Rose would share Alice's room, and Mommy and I would pretend to share my huge room. Grandma Esme even picked up some extra furniture that matched mine so it looked like the room had been designed for two girls from the start.

But in the back of my head I was so nervous about tonight. I knew Jake only wanted what I wanted, but I also knew the moment we started kissing I would want more. I would at least want to go to second. Maybe.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go. Rose gave me a final once over. She were pleased with their work. Daddy even approved my outfit, a pleated black skirt with a long sleeved green shirt and a black tank underneath to cover my cleavage. I wore my black knee Frye boots with the silver buckles that I usual wore when I took my bike out.

Before I left everyone seemed to make themselves busy, trying not to make a big deal out of the fact that I was going to spend the night with my boyfriend. Daddy even stayed inside while Mommy walked me out to my car. I said goodnight to him, teasing him about being on my best behavior. He rolled his eyes before pulling me into a tight hug and of course telling me he loved me.

"Have fun and call me if you need anything," Mommy said. I threw my bag in the front seat.

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too honey. Keep your phone on."

"I will," I giggled.

When I pulled into Jake's I waited for a second in his driveway and took a deep breath.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. He loves you. This will be fun," I mumbled to myself. After a final deep breath that did absolutely nothing to calm me down, I got out, walked up to Jake's front door and rang the bell. I didn't have to wait long.

Jake opened the door and I almost fell over. He looked amazing. Beyond his perfect smile and amazing body, he had on a new grey button down shirt, untucked of course, a nice pair black slacks and black dress shoes. I felt a little under dressed.

"Hi," I said, probably blushing from head to toe.

"Hi, Baby. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Come in."

Jake took my bag and led me inside with his hand at the small of my back. My skin tingled where he touched me. He put my bag down by the couch and led me towards his kitchen. I was so caught up in his outfit and the feeling of his fingers interlaced with mine for the first time in days that I didn't notice the candles everywhere -- at first.

I stopped short in the doorway. Dozens of small candles covered every surface. The table was set beautifully with a crisp table cloth and plates I hadn't seen before. In the center was a gorgeous rosebud arrangement. It was perfect.

"Jake," I breathed, looking up at him. He held on to my hand and brought the other up to cup my cheek.

"I know we can't go out on a real date to a real restaurant, so I thought I'd bring the date to you." Just then Alice came from the laundry room, dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt. She had small black apron tied around her waist.

"Hello. I'm Alice. I'll be your server this evening." She giggled a little and so did I. If I had to pick anyone from my family to do this it would have been her. I knew she wouldn't make me feel embarrassed about spending this kind of time with Jake.

"Shall we?" Jake asked motioning towards one of the available sets. He was a perfect gentleman, pulling my chair out for me.

When we were both seated Alice came over and filled our glasses with water. She was really going all out. It was pretty awesome.

"Could I start you both off with anything else to drink?" Jake waited for me to answer.

"Water's fine," I said.

"Nothing for me either. Thank you Alice."

"Okay. I'll be back with your salads," Alice giggled. "You two are so cute."

Dinner was perfect. Alice served us every course including dessert, a really delicious tiramisu, which Jake fed to me. We talked about our weeks, little things we didn't get to during breakfast or during our bedtime texting. I told him more about school and how much I loved my Tahoe and he told me more about how things were going at his job. His boss Terry sounded really nice and I was so glad that Jake was happy with where he ended up working. He had loved working at the shop with his friends and he gave all that up for me.

I know she heard everything we were saying, but Alice gave us our privacy, making it feel like a real date. I would have to come up with a good way to thank her. She left after dessert, promising to tell my parents that I was in good hands and happy, which I was. This was one of the best nights of my life.

"Are you ready for your presents, baby girl?" Jake asked softly.

"I guess." I stood and waited in the doorway while Jake quickly blew out the candles.

I thought maybe he'd give me my presents in the living room and then we'd watch a movie or something, but he had other plans. Jake went to the couch and grabbed my bag. When he turned around there was another smaller bag in his hand.

"I think Alice left something for you," he said handing it to me. There was a small note attached.

Some PJs that Edward may not approve of. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. xo -A

Crap.

If I knew Alice, and I knew Alice, she had packed me some ridiculous lingerie that I would never have the guts to wear in front of Jake.

"It's your birthday, why am I getting presents?" Jake joked, peering at the note over my shoulder.

I giggled, nudging him playfully. "Shut up."

He took my hand and led my upstairs to his bedroom. I stood in the doorway while he turned on two dim lamps on either side of his bed.

"Do you want to change first?" he smirked.

"Sure." I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I opened Alice's Birthday Bag of Mystery. I had packed my own pajamas, but it couldn't hurt to take a look. I reached in and pulled out a really short pair of green and pink silk shorts, a really cute pair of green cotton panties and a pink camisole. It left very little to the imagination, but it was better than the boxers and t-shirt I'd brought. I guess I had another thing to thank Alice for. I slipped into my new "sleepwear" and went back out to the bedroom.

Jake was waiting for me, shirtless, in a loose pair of sweats. I swallowed nervously and approached the bed. I was almost so distracted by his pecs and his abs I didn't notice the two boxes and the large stuffed animal on the bed. I climbed up and sat cross-legged in front of him.

Something in his eyes told me he was dying to make a joke, tease me a little about my clothes or lack thereof, but he held his tongue.

"You mentioned something about presents?" I said.

"Right, presents." He picked up the enormous stuffed wolf next to him and put it in my lap. It was so soft with brown and grey fur. I noticed that it had a dog collar around its neck, complete with a tag that read "Bubby". I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can sleep with him when you can't sleep with me," he chuckled along with me.

"Thank you, Jake. I love it." I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which may not have been the best idea. The moment our mouths met, I didn't want to pull away. I had to force myself. He'd put a lot of effort into tonight so I had to at least let him finish with his presentation before I attacked him.

"Sorry," I said bashfully. "Go on." I sat back and let him finish.

"You don't have to be sorry for kissing me. Really," he told me. He picked up a long, flat box. Both of them were the familiar Tiffany blue. I wondered for a second which set he had gotten me. I opened the box and looked over what turned out to be an airline voucher. I looked at him curiously.

"At some point, I'm going to convince Edward to let me take you on vacation somewhere -- so we can really be alone."

"Jake," I almost yelled. "I would LOVE that. I hope that happens sooner than later. Thank you." I put the box aside and waited for the last present before I thanked him properly. He handed me the last box. It was a little heavier so I knew it wasn't paper.

I lifted the top and pulled out a small blue sack with a drawstring. I loosened it, then held out my other hand. A platinum charm bracelet fell into my palm. Jake had given me a handwoven bracelet every few months. I had them all at home in my jewelry box. All 22 of them that I had outgrown.

"I wanted to get you something flashier, but I think this is more 'age appropriate', you know, so you can wear it all the time." He paused for a moment and I looked up at him, then back down at the bracelet as he turned the charm over in my hand. One side read "Please Return to Tiffany & Co.". On the other side was the word "One", etched in perfect cursive. Before I could ask he began to explain.

"All it took was one look at you, that first look, for my entire life to make sense. You are the only one for me. Imprint or not -- I love you, Nessie. I am so happy you were born."

"Jake," I sighed pushing the stuffed wolf out of my lap. He took me in his arms and held me close for a long time. How could I have been this lucky? My life could have been a completely disaster. I was marked to die from the very beginning, but instead I was born into this amazing family and now -- Jake and I were in love.

My hand came up to the back of his neck and I let him feel every ounce of emotion I had for him. The love, the trust, the desire. There weren't words for what I felt, but at least now he knew. He held me tighter and I knew. I knew he understood and he felt exactly the same way.

After a few minutes he began gently rubbing my back. I could feel the warmth of his hands through the camisole's thin fabric. Then I felt my nipples get harder against his chest. I moved my head, nuzzling my cheek and then my lips into his neck. I had waited a week to be with him like this again, but I didn't know exactly what I wanted.

Jake let go of me and put the tickets and the boxes on his night stand. He reached behind and draped the stuffed wolf over the arm of his chair. When he turned around he took the bracelet I still had clasped in my hand. I held out my wrist for him and watched as he slowly secured it.

"When the time is right, I'm going to replace this with a ring," he said softly, trailing his fingers up my forearm.

"I still wont take this off," I told him truthfully.

"Good. Now get over here."

I giggled and rose to my knees. He quickly uncrossed his legs, making room for me to shuffle between them. My arms came up around his neck and my eyes automatically went to his gorgeous lips.

"Thank you for my presents," I whispered.

"Well princess, I have a feeling that there's something else you want, but I can't quite put my finger on it." I sat back on my heels a little and dropped my hands down to his thighs.

"Bubby? Do you think there's more to this whole thing. I mean besides you just being okay with what I want?"

"What do you mean, Baby?"

"Well you just said you knew I wanted something, but you couldn't figure out what and then remember last week. We were both really confused about my feelings, but you weren't confused until I was confused. If that makes any sense. I don't know."

"Hmm I guess. When we were together last week it felt like I didn't want something until you decided you wanted it. But-- yeah it was like I wouldn't even think of it until you wanted it."

"That's weird. Well let me ask you this, you thought about kissing me this week right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Did you think about doing anything else, I mean, physically?" I was so unbelievable embarrassed, but I had to know. I could be screwing with Jake's emotions and not even know it.

"Well this afternoon at work, I - uh thought about going down on your for a second," he confessed. I could tell he was trying hard not to offend me.

"Just for a second?"

"Yeah and then it just sort of went away. Actually that's not true. I just wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to do it. I mean I do, but I wasn't in a rush to. Fuck, I don't know."

"This afternoon Amanda told me she let Craig do that to her and I considered it for a second, but then I wasn't sure. I think I want you to. I just --" I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Baby don't be so hard on yourself. There is no hurry. You don't need to worry about what your friends are doing."

"Okay," I pouted. "But I don't want to hump your leg again. God, that was embarrassing."

"Okay," Jake laughed. "We can do whatever you want. And I think right now you do want to kiss me."

I rose up on me knees again, pulling myself closer. "That is true, but we can do more than kiss. That is -- if you want to," I said with a smirk. I loved when I got a chance to tease him.

I watched as Jake's eye grew brighter, like they did right before he phased, but instead of sprouting fur, a deep growl rose from his chest as he knocked me back on the bed. He tickled me like crazy, playfully nibbling on my neck. I couldn't stop from laughing, but at the same time, finally having Jake on top of me again was making me hot and wet between my legs. I wanted him to touch me.

Jake froze, then pulled back a little and looked me in the eye. His hand slowly went down to my stomach and lifted my camisole a bit, making room for his fingers to caress my skin.

"I don't know where to start," I told him.

"How about we pick up where we left off?" Jake replied. I nodded and slid down on the bed a little more, getting comfortable on my back. Jake leaned forward and our mouths touched. The sweet taste of him coated my lips, making me moan. I wasted no time pulling him closer, gripping the back of his neck while our lips met and parted over and over.

He continued to rubbing my belly, moving upward towards my breasts. Before he reached my nipples I silently told him to take my tank top off. He sat back making room for me to sit up while he pulled the fabric over my head. My nipples were so hard. I wanted him to kiss them and suck them like he had before. Almost on command, Jake slid back down my body and began licking my right nipple. His right hand was tangled in my hair on the pillow and the thumb on his left stroked over my other swollen nipple. I squirmed on the bed trying, I realized, to get Jake's body between my legs. I wanted to come again.

Again, as if he'd read my mind, Jake's hand started to move further down. It felt so good. His hand was so warm, but something wasn't right. I felt like I was being selfish. I was making this all about me, all about my body. I knew at some point I was gonna have to get used to seeing Jake, touching him. We were finally alone and I might as well take advantage of that.

Just before his finger went under the hem of my panties, I stopped him. He didn't pull his hand back, but he didn't go any further. His other hand stroked my cheek and he just waited.

I knew what I was about to say, and for a brief second I thought a little silent communication was in order, but I needed to just grow up already. This was Jake. He loved me so much. He understood me. He was the one person I shouldn't be afraid to share my feelings with.

I glanced down at the charm hanging from my wrist, up to Jake's perfect lips and then to beautiful brown eyes.

"I want to see you," I whispered clearly.

He knew he didn't have to because he knew the answer, he felt it too, but he asked anyway. "Are you sure, Baby?"

"Yes. Please. I wanna see." I had no game plan whatsoever, but I had to start somewhere. Jake kissed me softly on the lips and then once more on my forehead. I could see his sweats bulging out in front of him as he stood up. I liked the idea of turning him on, but I was still a little nervous about what could happen next. Not scared, just wary that I might do or say the wrong thing.

I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. I swallowed the lump of hesitation in my throat, watching Jake hook his fingers into the side of his sweats. He paused for a sec, probably about to ask me if I was sure again, but I hadn't changed my mind.

Jake took a deep breath then looking towards the floor, pulled down his sweats -- and his boxers. Still bent at the waist he kicked his sweats off and brought his hand up to cover himself. But that didn't exactly work. Jake's hands were huge, large enough to take my whole breast in one squeeze, but his -- erection, was bigger. The head of his penis and some of the shaft stuck out just above his thumb, where his hand pressed it up against his stomach. And below-- his balls hung down, large and full for me to see.

He kept his hand in place and peered up at me. "Uh- I can lay down next to you if you want," finally a smile broke. "So you can, ya know, give it a thorough inspection."

"Okay," I giggled nervously. I turned a little, my knees still tucked into me and faced the headboard. Jake kept his hand cupped against himself as he stretched out on the bed. When he was settled, his lap was right next to my ankle, right next to my hand that was resting on that ankle.

Jake took another deep breath and then slowly moved his hand so his fingers were wrapped around the shaft. I swallowed nervously, watching as he gave it three long strokes. Then he pulled his hand away, dropping it to his stomach.

I gasped.

My mom and my grandmother had been sure to show me clinical pictures of all human anatomy. I knew what a penis was supposed to look like, but with Jake, this wasn't at all what I expected. With his hand out of the way I could see that his erection was much bigger than it seemed at first. The skin covering it was the same perfect copper color as the rest of him. It stood out from his hips, angled slightly upward and large thick veins ran down the length of him.

I wanted to touch him, but now I was scared.

"Baby," he whispered. I looked up realizing I hadn't looked anywhere but his crotch since he laid down. I met his eyes and he smiled at me gently. "Come here." I lurched forward and crawled on my knees to the top of the mattress. Jake moved so his back was flat against the headboard. He held his arm out for me so I could cuddle against his side. His hand came around my waist and I instantly relaxed. I was still feeling pretty awkward, but being in his arms was making me feel so much better.

He gently took my right hand in his and brought it down and around him. I swallowed another anxious lump, feeling his smooth, hot skin in my hand. I looked up at him when I noticed his head was cocked towards me. Our eyes met and he leaned forward a little bit and kissed me softly on the lips. I held him there, kissing him harder, taking a little bit more control of his full bottom lip.

After a moment, Jake took his hand away, leaving my fingers around his erection. I knew I could do something, should do something, to make him feel good. I was careful to control my thoughts, especially with my hands on him like this, but it was a tough. I was so annoyed with myself. I had mastered several different languages, I'd learned how to walk, talk and read in a matter of weeks. I learned how to drive a car in an hour and I had no idea how to please my boyfriend, the most important person in my life. My fingers didn't move and a few moments later when they were still frozen around Jake, I stopped kissing him.

I took my hand away and looked down at my lap.

I felt the tears rising in my eyes.

"Nessie, Baby, what's wrong?" I didn't look up when he brushed my hair behind my ear. It felt nice and then it made feel worse. He was making me feel better, again.

"I just wish I knew -- what to do. I hate that I don't know how-- I hate that I don't know how to-- make you come."

"Baby, you don't have to do anything. Do you think I want to be alone with you just so I can get off?"

"No," I sighed. "I guess not. It's just when we're together like that, you make me feel so good. You make me come and I just leave you hanging. I want to make you come."

"Nessie, shh please. Stop. Come on." Jake moved and I followed, moving so he could stand up. He reached down and grabbed his boxers off the floor, pulling them back on. Then he grabbed the corner of the sheets. "Let's go to sleep."

I jumped off the bed, instantly furious. "No!" I said. I was about to have a full on tantrum, but I didn't care. Jake stared at me, his hand still gripping the covers. "I waited seven fucking days to be alone with you again. I know I'm only eight, Jake, but I don't want to go bed right now. Just because I'm frustrated doesn't mean you need to tuck me in and forget about it..." I lost steam looking at Jake's shocked expression.

Great I had just started our first fight.

Jake exhaled deeply and put his hands on his hips. He took one step towards my side of the bed and then he stopped. "Renesmee. I'm coming over there -- to you. Don't bite me."

I smirked a little, still frustrated. Crossing my arms around my bare breasts, I looked down at the floor and then at Jake's perfect stomach as he took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist, rubbing the soft skin on his back.

"I swear to God you have your Mom's temper," he chuckled lightly, his breath ruffling my hair. "Baby, I'm not trying to forget about anything. I just don't know what to do." He pulled back a little and took my face in his hands. "This part of it, it's not what I care about. I care about being with you, spending time with you. The physical stuff isn't why I want you around."

I know. I thought it was better to keep my actual mouth shut for a second. Jake wiped away a couple of tears with his thumb, sensing just how upset this was all making me.

He kissed my lips again. "I love you, Baby."

I love you, too. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse at you. Can we just make out and forget about it? I wanted to put the last ten minutes behind us. Jake was right. I didn't matter if I mastered the art of the handjob tonight. What mattered was that we were together.

"Of course we can," he assured me as he began leading us back to the bed. This time I didn't fight him as he pulled the covers back. I climbed in bed and waited for Jake while he turned off the lights. My eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness. He was half on top of me a moment later, kissing me again. I sighed into his mouth, gently caressing his tongue with mine. His hand stroked my stomach softly. I know we had just talked about how our desire to get off wasn't urgent or even necessary, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to touch me still. I loved the way his hands felt on my body.

But this time I wanted him to touch me down there. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it, the wetter I got.

My bubby sat up a little and brought his hands down to the waist of my silk shorts. "Can we take these off?" he breathed. I nodded silently, my hand instinctively coming up to my breasts. He left my panties on for some reason, but I didn't think to care why. He lay back down, our chests touching, his erection hard, again, against my leg.

"I'm going to touch your pussy, Baby. Okay?" he explained.

"Okay." I held my breath, while he kissed my collarbone and neck. Then his fingers slipped into my panties. I had no idea what was wrong with me-- thinking that humping Jake's leg was the best option, because his fingers were pure heaven. I whimpered aloud as he gently found my clit between my soft folds, soaking his fingers in my wetness. My head pressed back into the pillow and I almost bit through my lip.

He shifted his lips back towards my nipple, taking it into his mouth. He drew his tongue over the tip, lapping in a rhythm that matched what he was doing between my legs. I began squirming again, thrusting my hips towards his hand. I panted uncontrollably and then whimpered again as Jake switched things up, cupping me from the outside with his whole hand. The heel of his palm pushed against my clit while his fingers worked together, pressing and massaging my opening through my lips. God, it was so much better then humping his leg.

"Jake," I cried out working myself even harder against the friction of his hand. I was so close.

"Come, Baby. Please," Jake whimpered back. I had never heard his voice sound like that before. It was strained and he was breathing hard as well, probably from all the work he was putting in. I had to learn to get him off. I just had to.

Before I knew it, I was coming, coming so hard on Jake's fingers. I shuddered, trying desperately to watching my language, biting my lip so I wouldn't ruin the moment. I still managed to let a few thoughts slip, with my hand still on his soft skin.

Jake. Fuck. Fuck.

Just then I felt Jake jerk on top of me. My head shot up off the pillow. "Jake?" I tried to stop him, but he jumped off the bed and sprinted into the bathroom, grabbing his sweats on the way. I ran after him, terrified that I had done something to hurt him.

I started to say his name, but stopped once I pushed open the door. Jake was standing over the sink, gripping the edge and he was trembling. His head dropped between his shoulders and his body jerked again. "Fuck," he growled under his breath.

"Jake?" I whispered, trying not to startle him.

"I'm sorry Baby. I thought I could control it. I --"

"Control what? Bubby, what happened?" I took a step closer and touched his side. His skin was was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He turned his body a little and I followed his gaze down. The front of Jake's boxers was wet and there was a large trickle of cum -- dripping down his thigh. For one second I was really confused. I didn't even touch him, but then something clicked into place.

"Is this way you left the room -- last time?" I thought back to the previous week, when Jake had left me alone for a few minutes after my leg humping episode.

"Yeah. I -- I know I have the stamina. Trust me. I just -- now that we're together, I think that I come when you do. I really can't control it."

We stood there for a moment, both still confused, then I sat on the edge of the tub and waited while Jake cleaned up.

chapter 12: apology

JAKE

For all that had happened, Nessie was handling this all pretty well. She helped me get cleaned up, bringing me fresh boxers and waited patiently until I was done. We'd climbed back in bed and for the moment she seemed completely okay with just letting me hold her.

I was in love with Nessie, more than I ever thought possible. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with her, but I also loved getting her off. I loved to touch her body. Her juicy lips, her thick hair, her smooth thighs and Jesus, her full pink nipples -- I couldn't get enough of her. I loved how much she was into being with me. And definitely never thought I could come so easily, but the whole scenario was a little much.

It just wasn't something I had expected, but hell I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I stalked her mom for almost two years just to stay close to her unborn child. That aside spontaneous, mutual orgasms were not exactly something I'd banked on. The first time I was a little freaked and now I was just lost. But in the grand scheme my feelings weren't important. This whole imprint thing was clearly more complicated that I'd realized. I knew if I was confused then Nessie had to be.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" I said quietly. I lay there in the dark, Nessie in my arms, listening to her breathe and the sounds of the bed settling under our weight.

"I don't know," she sighed. "A little bit of everything."

I stroked her hair and pulled her closer to my chest. I tried my best to soothe her. Feeling her this upset plain sucked, in more ways then one. I was dealing with my own anxiety. Her birthday, my first real declaration not only of my love for her but my plan to someday marry her, and then -- our first fight. To say that the night had been emotional would have been a huge fucking understatement. All things considered I had a distinct feeling Nessie was still hung up on what she thought was the initial problem. I didn't like the idea of Nessie feeling like we had to rush our physical relationship and I really didn't like the idea of her thinking that it was something I wanted.

"Do you wanna tell me?" I asked. I leaned down a little and kissed her forehead. She snuggled even closer wrapping her leg over mine. My hand automatically began stroking the soft skin on her thigh. She shuddered a bit. I could feel her pussy getting hot again, but there was no other feeling from her, so I ignored it.

"I guess -- I'm just wondering what else can happen. And I wonder --." She stopped herself.

"What is it, Babe?" I encouraged. I really wanted to get her to sleep. It was getting late and she had a big day tomorrow, but I knew she needed to get this shit off her chest.

"Well I was wondering if it goes both ways. Can I ask you something?" she said bashfully.

"Of course you can, baby," I told her. "You know you can ask me anything."

She nuzzled my chest and let out a sigh that sounded a little less strained. "Did you -- masturbate at all this week?"

"That's a really good question, but no I haven't. You think if I come on my own you might be able to feel it even if we're apart?" It seemed like a pretty solid theory. At this point I wasn't willing to cancel out anything.

"Yeah. I guess if you had and nothing happened to me then we would at least know that's not part of the connection," Nessie said.

"That's true. How about I call Sam tomorrow?" I suggested. "He and Emily have more experience with this stuff."

"You guys never talked about it before?" she asked.

"No. We were in each other's heads so much we tried to stay out of each other's personal lives as much as possible and then you know -- I went off on my own," I said.

"Right."

"You know nothing's wrong? I mean you get that, right Baby?" I told her. She sat up a bit, looking me in the eye. I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked sweetly. The girl was so fucking cute. I leaned forward and kissed her again softly on her lips. Tasting her sweetest on the tip of my tongue made it hard to pull away.

"Whatever this is -- its not wrong or even a bad thing. It just might be how things are for us and that's more than okay. You understand that, right?"

She yawned and lay back down on my chest. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, okay? We'll figure it," I assured her.

"Okay. But I still want to make you come -- on my own," she added.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I knew she meant well, but this was starting to piss me off. Part of me wanted to smack Amanda, but then part of me realized that if it hadn't been Amanda bragging about her sex life it would have been someone else. Maybe it would have been a few weeks or months down the road, but Nessie and I would have ended up right here -- with me frustrated and Nessie thinking for some odd reason that her perfecting her jack-me-off technique was something I really cared about.

"Jake?"

"Yes, Baby," I replied hugging her tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ness. Sweet Dreams."

It wasn't long before she was under. I watched for her dreams for a little while. This time they didn't make any sense, just random images of familiar people and places. When I was pretty sure she wouldn't wake up, I reached for my phone and text Bella.

--

In the morning, Nessie seemed a lot better. I told Bella we probably wouldn't be back in time for breakfast. I wanted to let Nessie sleep. When we woke up early in the afternoon she seemed to appreciate the thought.

Nessie was pretty jazzed for her sleepover and the whole way back to her house, she went on and on about how she hoped every thing went well. I couldn't help but smile at her level of enthusiasm. She had been through a lot and of course seen more than the average eight year old -- or sixteen year old. However you wanna look at it, but it was nice to see her getting excited about something simple and normal like a birthday party.

Like I'd asked, Bella was waiting for us when we got to the house. She was sitting on the porch. A warm smile lit up her face when she finally laid eyes on her daughter. I followed Nessie up the driveway, taking her hand.

"Hey Mommy," she said brightly hugging Bella with her free arm.

"Hey Sweetie. Daddy's got lunch waiting for you. I gotta to talk to Jake for a second," Bella said. I silently thanked her for not making it sound like this little meeting was my idea.

"Oh okay," Nessie replied. "Is everything alright?" She looked nervously between Bella and I. Of course I wanted to tell her what was on my mind, but I had to talk to Bella first.

"Of course, honey. Everything's fine. I just have a few jobs for Jake to help us get ready for tonight," Bella covered again.

"Baby, why don't you go show Alice and Rose your bracelet?" I suggested.

"Okay. Look what Jake got me." She held out her wrist for Bella to examine the new bracelet. I had to admit I was pretty proud of myself. Alice suggested Tiffany, but I'd picked out the platinum links all on my own.

"Oh honey, that's gorgeous. Nice job," Bella said, smiling up at me.

"Oh Jake," Nessie jumped. "We forgot Bubby at your house."

"Who or what is Bubby?" Bella asked.

"I got her a stuffed wolf," I explained, chuckling a little.

"Oh. Well that's sweet. Go on honey. Your food is getting cold," Bella said.

"Okay --" Nessie turned to me with an expectant look in her eye. Right then the only thing I wanted in the world was to kiss her. I leaned over pressing my lips to hers. For Bella's sake we kept it PG, but I could feel the yearning inside of her. I felt it in my own heart.

I pulled away, whispering against her lips, smiling a bit. "Save me some grub."

"Okay," she giggled. Nessie pecked me one more time and with a quick smile in Bella's direction ducked into the house.

Once the front door was closed I turned to Bella. "Let's walk."

Bella and I strolled into the woods in silence, just listening to the birds and the other sounds of the forest. It was pretty decent day out. I had to phase soon. Possibly after talking to Sam. It would help me relax.

I followed her to a clearing where there were a couple large small tree stumps, a perfect place for two people to sit and talk.

"First let me just say, when you have my daughter -- don't you ever text me in the middle of the night. I almost had a fucking heart attack," Bella scolded.

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to call --"

"Yeah I know, but geez Jake," Bella sighed, shaking her head before looking up at me again. "Okay so spill it."

I'd given it a lot of thought and the straight truth seemed like the way to go. I did decide to leave out all the parts about magical tandem coming. Bella and I had been through some pretty awkward shit together and considering neither of us were going to die any time soon I had a feeling the next few centuries would produce plenty more uncomfortable situations. I took and deep breath and just spit it out.

"I'll give you the gist of the situation -- Nessie's friend Amanda told her about her boyfriend, that Craig guy I met last week,"

"Yeah Craig?"

"Yeah well Amanda told Nessie about her jacking him off and about him going down on her and now Nessie's somehow got it in her head that this is stuff she needs to be doing. I don't know whether she thinks I'll lose interest if she doesn't or if she's trying to prove something to her friends or herself or whatever--." Seeing the look on Bella's face, this odd mixture of fury and revulsion, I quickly got to my point. "I am not pressuring her to do anything. I swear to God. Bella I wish for one second you could feel what this imprint is like. I just want to be with her, spend time with her. If she told me she wanted us to die virgins I'd do it happily. --" Bella's face shifted again, this time to pity. It wasn't lost on either of us that I was twenty -five and had been unknowingly saving myself for an eight year old for the past decade. Bella knew it and I knew it. The fact alone was enough I think to force Bella's understanding.

"No I get it," she said quietly.

"Hell I'd shave my balls and go to clown college if she asked me to."

'What does shaving your balls have to do with anything?" Bella laughed.

"Having a razor anywhere near your nuts is not a comforting thing. Trust me. All I'm saying is she dictates every step of our relationship and I am useless to stop it."

"What have you -- ugh -- Christ," Bella rubbed her forehead. "So you want me to talk her down. Is what you're getting at?"

"Yes," I said, letting out a mother of a sigh. "It's not like I could have come to Edward about this. I could have talked to Carlisle, but he would have made it all very scientific and then probably just told her to go with her gut as long as we used protection. Doc's too nice."

"No. you're completely right," Bella agreed.

"And I guess I could have told Alice to talk to her, but I think she would have said the same thing -- only less scientific. You're her mother and not that I'm trying to tell you how to do your job but --"

"No you're right. This is after all, my job." She let out another huge sigh.

"What is it?" I asked. "Besides the obvious."

She looked up at me smiling. "You still know me so well."

"BFFs forever," I said in my best Alice voice.

"You're crazy. No, I was just thinking of what to say to her without feeling like a complete hypocrite. Edward and I have been talking about this all week. Yeah she's eight, but she's not. You know what I mean? And its not that whole 'Oh they grow up so fast' thing either. This time last year she looked like a twelve year old and now she's seeing a guy, getting expensive jewelry from a guy who's twenty-five."

"Yeah. I get it. Trust me." I got how Nessie's growth was difficult for Bella and Edward. They never felt like they were getting enough time with her and honestly they weren't, but for me to go from babysitter to buddy to boyfriend almost overnight had its own flavor of fucked up that her parents would of course never understand. It wasn't that I minded, but hell it still came as a shock.

"I just remember how eager I was to -- take things further with Edward, you know physically and I wasn't dealing with any peer pressure."

"Bella to be honest though. I'm not completely sure its just her friends. I know you and Edward are discrete, but shit even I've walked in on Rose and Emmett." The girls at school were gonna talk granted, but Nessie was getting her fair share of sex ed right at home. As sweet as all the Cullens were, that house a hot bed for unbridled lust. They did try to keep Nessie in the dark about their all night marathon fucking, but she wasn't deaf or blind.

"You have a point," Bella finally agreed.

"Well," I stood, patting her mockingly on the shoulder. "Good luck."

She laughed. "You are such an ass."

--

NESSIE

Mommy and Jake came into the kitchen just as I was finishing my lunch. They were gone for a while. Daddy, Uncle Emmett and Jasper had already moved all of the furniture and it took Alice and Rose and almost no time to make my room up to look like Mom and I had been sharing this whole time. I had no idea what she could possibly have for Jake to do. I was starving so I ate pretty quickly, but I still wanted to sit with him while he finished his.

Mommy grabbed my cup and refilled it with water for me. Jake sat down beside me and kissing me on my temple before sniffing the remaining crumbs on my plate.

"Daddy put your food in the microwave," I told him, rubbing the warm skin on his arm.

"Keep an eye on it for me? I'm gonna go get a few last things for your party and go get Bubby for you."

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"Baby, I was thinking you and I could spend sometime together before your party. Just the two of us," Mom suggested. I squinted at her curiously.

I didn't like the sound of that. Something was off about her tone. Just like when my parents knew when I was up to no good, I knew when Mommy wanted to hang out and when she wanted to talk talk. I could see it plain as day, she wanted to talk.

I squinted my eyes closed dreading whatever conversation we were about to have. "Okay." I sighed. I knew I was right when Mommy didn't crack any joke about me being too cool now that I was a teenager.

Since I'd drove us, I kissed Jake goodbye and gave him the keys to my Tahoe so he could run his errands. Alice had hinted that my friends should probably meet Jake. Seeing how much of a part of our family he was would make it less odd for him to continue to be in my life, even if Maddie and the girls only viewed him as a family friend.

When Jake pulled out of the driveway Mommy and I headed up to "our" bedroom. I kept quiet as we sat down on her new bed and waited for her to talk.

"So Jake told me about some of the things Amanda shared with you." It sounded almost like a question. She clearly wanted details on exactly Amanda had said, but at that second that didn't really matter. I wanted to kill Jake.

"He what?" I hissed. I had to wait to hear all of it, but if Jake had told my mother about him and I and the interesting way we both now orgasmed, I didn't know how long it would be before I spoke to him again.

"Sweetie, calm down. Just listen to me for a moment." Mommy put her hand on my cheek. I tried to relax because it wasn't her I was mad at, but still.

"Jake is just confused and he knows that you're comfortable talking to me. He just doesn't want you to do something you're not ready for."

I could feel myself blushing furiously. I'd hoped Jake and I were past this, but apparently he still viewed me as a child. I knew I was one, but I was also his girlfriend. He was clearly bothered that I wanted to do more, to him.

I threw my hands up, exasperated, not sure whether to cry or scream. "Mom. I don't know what you want me to say. I love Jake. And yes I want to do things with him, but I'm getting so tired of all this 'Is Nessie Ready' crap -- sorry." I was almost yelling at her. It was uncalled for. I was just so freaking frustrated.

"I'm eight, but I can drive. I haven't hit double digits yet, but I'm in high school. I'm strong enough and fast enough to defend myself against any predator. I'm smarter than almost every adult I'll ever meet, but I'm too young to experiment with my boyfriend?" The tears were rolling down my cheeks then and that made me even more upset. I couldn't seem to get a grip lately. I wanted to be taken seriously. I wanted to have my own way, but every time something came up I ended up crying like a huge baby.

I sighed, giving up."Maybe I'm not ready."

Mommy gently smoothed my hair down. Clearly I wasn't too mature to be comforted by her. I leaned forward and put my head on her shoulder. I'd almost forgotten how easy it used to be for me to crawl in her lap. She cradled my head anyway, softly stroking my back.

"Do you want to at least tell me what ideas Amanda put in your head?" she asked quietly.

"It's not just Amanda," I said sitting up.

"I figured as much. I'm sorry honey. I didn't realize how much all of us had been rubbing that sort of intimacy in your face. I can understand how you might want to experience that for yourself."

"It's not that either. I don't know. It's just -- when Jake and I are alone together -- I want to do things with him. I don't know exactly what I want to do, but I want to do more than just kiss him. I can't control it. " I sighed again. "I understand the idea of waiting until you are married to have sex, but we're not even close to that."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

I swallowed and told her the truth. It wasn't like Daddy wasn't going to pluck the information out of my head anyway. "I've barely touched him and we've only been to second base on me once." I threw out Amanda's terminology and in the same breath seemed to shock and relieve my mom.

"What?" I asked seeing this new look on her face.

"So you haven't been trying to persuade Jake to have sex with you?" she asked.

"NO! What the -- I've only seen his thing once. Okay I touched it for like five seconds, but then I chickened out. What did Jake tell you?"

"Well he just wanted to make sure you didn't think you had to go that far so fast, but maybe you and him should have talked a little more before you and I talked."

"I - had expressed an interest in possibly giving him a hand job," I admitted slowly, one eye cracked open cautiously. Mommy squeezed her eyes closed for a second before looking at me. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's embarrassed." I laughed.

Mommy laughed too finally. "Renesmee. Trust me. If I was still human I would be five shades of red right now. -- Okay. It's not that I want you to be any sort of physical with Jake, but I do understand how you feel. I had -- heck, I have those same feelings for your father. We just want to make sure that you know that you don't have to do anything. You and Jake can just spend time together -- fully clothed," she teased, sort of.

"I know," I giggled. And then I sighed. I wasn't so mad at him anymore. Jake really must be confused if he went to Mommy about this. "I should talk to him."

"You should and you can talk to me and Daddy about this stuff anytime."

I scowled at her. "Yeah right. Daddy would send me to a convent if I was this honest with him."

"He'd think about it, but he loves you honey and he knows you're going through a big adjustment period right now." Just then there was a knock on the door. Daddy poked his head in.

"How are my girls?" he smiled. I wondered how long he'd been listening and just how much thought he'd given to murdering Jake as soon as he came back. "I've only been out here a few minutes and I've promised you I won't kill him and I'll stick to that. Doesn't mean I would rough him up at bit."

Mommy and I yelled at him at the same time.

"Daddy!"

"Edward!"

"I'm only kidding. Alice says its time for you to start getting ready, Sweetie," he told me. It was almost five and my friends were arriving at seven. Mommy and I jumped up and I grabbed my robe.

"Did you really have party stuff for Jake to do?" I asked following my parent into the hallway.

"Yup. He's picking up your cake," Mom smiled back at me. Now I really couldn't be mad at him.

I showered quickly and got changed into yet another pair of new jeans Aunt Alice had bought me and a short sleeved pink and green stripped polo, with a cute low cut collar. I was starting to like the pink and green color combination. When I was dressed Aunt Rose put my hair in two french braids. At first I thought it was going to make me look like a kid again, but even with the green ribbons she tied at the ends, my hair looked really cute.

While they were getting me ready Aunt Alice gave me all the details I would need to know about a normal human sleepover. The men in my family were going to "spend the night" at Jake's -- all but Grandpa, but Alice suggested they hang around until my friends came.

"Part of the reason some of them are coming is just to see Edward in his natural habitat," Aunt Alice said, winking at Mommy, who promptly growled under her breath. Then she explained to me all the silly rituals like watching a few chick flicks back to back, calling boys, swapping secrets, and this infamous game of truth or dare.

"This will be the perfect time for Amanda to come clean to Maddie. It'll be fine." I nodded in agreement, hoping that she was right.

By the time I was ready I still had a few minutes to talk to Jake. I found him in the kitchen, shocker, digging around in the fridge.

"Hi," I said trying not to sound too nervous. He turned around quickly. His expression didn't change but the brown of his eyes flared to amber and then back again as he looked at me.

"Hey Baby," he said cautiously.

"Can we talk for a sec?" I asked.

"NESSIE! DON'T YOU DARE MESS YOU HAIR!" Aunt Rose yelled through the house.

"I wont," I muttered. I could hear Alice and Rose giggle. I looked at Jake, rolling my eyes.

"Sure," he smirked at me closing the fridge. I took Jake's hand and led him into the laundry room closing the door behind us. I hopped up on the dryer and Jake leaned against the counter across from me, probably gauging my emotions before he touched me.

I looked down at my new green Chucks, a present from Mom. I gently tapped my heals on the metal door. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He knew I wasn't going to bite him then so he came and stood between my legs. He trapped me, placing his hands flat on the dryer, on either side of my thighs. Instantly I was hot all over. Maybe being alone in the laundry room minutes before my guests were supposed to arrive was a bad idea. I could feel his sweet breath on my forehead. My nipples were suddenly painfully hard and my panties were quickly starting to get wet. How was it possible to want him this bad? Jake inhaled, his nostrils flaring. Clearly he'd noticed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry I went to Bella first, I just didn't know what to do," he admitted.

"I know, but I'm sorry because I was being so selfish. These past couple weeks have been really weird for me and I didn't stop to think how weird they had been for you. And I didn't mean to make you feel like I was pressuring you into sex. I understand if you're not ready," I teased.

"I'll give you not ready." I braced myself for another Jake tickle attack but instead he bent down and kissed me gently on the neck. I shivered, swallowing the sudden lump in my throat. "I love you," he whispered against my skin. "And I want you, but mostly I just want to be with you. You have to know. For me. That's more than enough."

I tilted my head up a bit and looked into his eyes. It was amazing how I could see all that love right there, written all over his face. Our lips met and he kissed me softly and slowly. My arms found their way around his shoulders and his hand gently made its way across the small of my back. I slipped my tongue between his lips, hungry for the taste of him, eager to get as much of him as I possibly could in the short amount of time. I felt my body sliding closer to him. Then I felt the thick bulge in his pants press against my body and I did nothing to keep my hips still.

Jake pulled away a little, chuckling softly. "I don't have an extra pair of pants here."

"Sorry," I said biting my lip. I sighed and Jake stood up completely. "I do want you too though and I am curious about your body. But I promise that I will just let stuff happen naturally from now on. I know I seemed a little ahead of myself. I'm sorry I freaked you out. But I do get it now."

"Good. I'm glad, Kid," he said with a wink. "I talked to Sam."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said," Jake smiled wide, his canines glinting in the light from the porch. "That its quite normal and it does go both ways -- and over long distances."

"Really?!?" I replied.

A low, devious growled rumbled in his throat before he pulled me close again.

We kissed for a few minutes more, softly whispering to each about nothing important until the doorbell rang.

Chapter 13: Busted

Nessie

I could kiss Grandma Esme. She had caught my and Jake scent in the laundry room and gracefully steered Maddie and Amanda towards the living room on the other side of the house. I could hear that Craig was with them. Jake and I waited a moment until the coast was clear.

"I'll be up in Emmett's room for a little bit," Jake whispered.

"Okay," I smiled up at him. I stood on my tiptoes one more time and pecked him on the lips right before I opened the door. I turned and ran smack into Alice.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

She looked at me, lips pursed, hands on her hips. "You didn't catch my scent? Really?" she pressed.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I blushed.

She smirked, then looked at Jake. "You. Scram."

"Okay, Shorty," Jake ducked out of the kitchen throwing me a quick wink as he disappeared around the corner.

"Well at least your hair still looks good. Here." Alice handed me a small pot of watermelon lip gloss. "And don't look like you've making out too much."

I glared at her while I got my lips in order. Impatiently she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the living room. We passed Craig in the hallway. Another guy, Tommy Jane, was with him. I hadn't talked to Tommy ever, but I knew he played on the football team and Uncle Emmett and Daddy seemed to like him. He was pretty cute too.

They both said Hi to me and Alice before booking it the stairs to Emmett's room. I guess they were all gonna make a guys night of it.

As the rest of my guests arrived Grandma insisted on answering the door. She took all of my gifts into the dining room. Mommy, Alice, Rose, Maddie, Amanda and I sat in the living room just chatting and laughing about random stuff.

Jennifer Klein, a really nice girl from my French class showed up a few minutes later. She was pretty quiet when we first met, but she was really clever and fun to be around. Sarah and Lily, Mom and Alice's geometry partners were the last show.

"Oh who plays the piano?" Sarah asked, dropping her stuff in the sleeping bag pile. I was so used to Daddy's baby grand I forgot it was there half the time.

"Nessie, Edward and Rosie here," Alice replied.

"Nessie and Edward are better than I am though," Rose said smiling at me. I did my best not to glare at her. I did not want to play.

"Edward is better at what?" I looked up to see Daddy standing in the doorway. He was absently rolling up his sleeves. There was a gasp and then a few giggles and I think I heard someone say "Mmm". And then I could have sworn I heard Mommy's teeth grinding together. Alice wasn't joking. Daddy did draw a certain amount of attention. It was gross, but whatever.

"Edward will you play something for us?" Maddie asked.

Daddy looked at me and I just shrugged. Might as well give them what they want, I thought.

"Sure." Daddy sat down on his piano bench and immediately started playing Mommy's lullaby. She was smiling then, biting her bottom lip a little. So gross.

Just as the final notes played through the air the rest of the boys appeared in the hall. I noticed quickly that Craig was carefully trying to avoid eye contact with Amanda. I really hoped Alice was right. I really didn't want Maddie to be angry with her. All the girls were still pretty focused on Daddy, but all of my attention went right to Jake. I tried not to smile too wide at him.

"Edward, if you're done being a fag we're going to Jake's now," Emmett said, breaking all the girls out of their haze.

"Shut up, dude," Daddy said standing up. It was pretty funny watching them pretend to be normal teenage brothers.

"Ness." I looked at his hands just as Jake tossed me my keys.

"Oh thanks."

"Girls, this is Jake," Alice said brightly.

"Ladies," Jake replied with a cute little smile and a slight nod. He looked so gorgeous. I just wanted to jump him until...

A collective girlie "Hi" went up in the room. I turned and looked at my friends. They were all staring at Jake. I instantly knew how Mommy felt. Jealously and possessiveness were not pleasant emotions. Mommy nodded at me then, giving me that "See" look. I sighed rolling my eyes in agreement.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow. Have fun girls," Daddy teased. He casually walked over and whispered something in Mommy's ear that made her smile and giggle a little. He kissed her on the cheek and joined the boys as the walked out the door.

"Lucky bitch," Sarah muttered.

Everyone started breathing again as soon as the front door closed.

"I'm sorry, but Jesus your brothers, or boyfriends or whatever AND Jake -- They. Are. Fine," Maddie declared.

"I know right. It's not fair that you have some many hotties under on roof," Lily giggled. "How old is Jake anyway?"

"Twenty-five," I said trying not to be rude.

"And we're all jailbate to him and hes a very law abiding citizen," Mommy added sweetly.

"Damn," Sarah, Maddie and Lily all said at the same time.

"Who wants the tour?" I suggested changing the subject. Grandma mentioned that we all might sleep in the living room instead of my bedroom, but my family had gone to A LOT of trouble changing the look of the house. I at least wanted to show off their handy work.

We walked around the house skipping over Grandpa's office and my grandparents bedroom. To their delight Mommy let the girls peek in Daddy's room bedroom he seemingly had to himself. They also peeked into Jasper and Emmett's room. Alice and Rose made up the room she typically shared with Emmett into an super girlie palace with two double beds with matching quilts. Alice hung cute pictures of all of us in the past year acting silly and having fun as a family.

Finally we got to my room -- the one I supposedly shared with my mom. The girls looked around in awe at the huge space, our big beds and the enormous flat screen I had. Jake had been there. I could smell him and I found Bubby placed carefully on my bed. I sat down and pulled him into my lap.

"Nice digs," Maddie teased. "Where'd you get that? That is the biggest stuffed animal I have ever seen," she said pointing to the huge plush wolf.

"Jake gave it to her for her birthday," Alice teased, the way a normal sister would.

"Shut up." I tried not to blush too hard.

Quickly Mommy changed the subject. Thank god. "Do you want to sleep up here or downstairs tonight?" she asked me.

"Oh that's up to you guys," I told my friends.

"I say we sleep up here. This room is sweet," Maddie threw out.

"But,--" Sarah said.

"But what?" Rose asked.

"But what if we wanna sneak out later? Wouldn't it be better if we were closer to the front door," Sarah said. Alice mentioned this might happen, especially with Daddy and the boys leaving.

"Oh don't you worry. We have a plan if it comes down to that," Alice smiled. My friends seemed to like the sound of that. Too bad they didn't know that I was the only one with an actual curfew and if we did sneak out I'd still be under my mother's supervision, but those were just minor details.

With that we headed back downstairs. We ran right into Grandpa, his arms full of pizzas as he came in the front door.

"Dad, you need some help?" Rose offered as a public courtesy.

"I have it, Sweetheart. Thank you," he smiled over the top of the heap. We followed him into the kitchen and ate dinner. I had a really good time. We talked and laughed. All the girls told us more stories about people we went to school with, weird teachers, random public scandals we had missed. When we finished the pizza they all sang "Happy Birthday" to me and then we cut my cake. I opened my presents which was really fun. It was nice to get "normal" gifts that didn't cost thousands of dollars and that my friends didn't have to break the law to get. Gift cards, skins for my iPhone, really cute socks, I just loved the idea that I had friends now and that they were here to spend my birthday with me.

After all my presents were unwrapped and the cake was nearly gone we decided to go up to my room and watch a movie and par-take in other girlie activities.

We changed into our pajamas. It was interesting to see the nightly rituals of girls besides myself. Mommy and my aunts didn't have to bother with taking off make -up or brushing their teeth, but they played along taking their turns in the bathrooms. I assumed they were also taking that time to get rid of all the pizza and cake they had eaten. I had to remember to do something to repay them. When we were changed we all settled in on my bedroom floor. I grabbed my blanket and my pillow and of course Bubby.

"OOOh let's play skeletons in the closet," Jennifer said.

"I've never played it before," I admitted.

"We ask each other questions and no matter what you have to tell the truth," Maddie said, getting a little excited. Part of me was dreading the thoughts that were brewing in her head.

"Okay," I said trying not to sound too wary.

"Nessie gets first question since you're the birthday girl," Lily smiled.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"I have one. -- Okay. So I heard you shot Andrew down --" Jennifer started.

"From who?" I asked. My life at school was not so interesting that people needed to be discussing it.

"Maddie --so if you don't like him, do you like anyone?" Jennifer asked.

I glanced up at Alice and then at Mommy. I knew I couldn't tell them everything but --

"Jake."

"I KNEW IT!" Maddie blurted.

"What do you mean 'you knew it' ?" I asked. She'd seen me in his presence for ten whole seconds and he was on the other side of the room.

"Well you're holding on that stuffed animal like it was your new baby --" I looked down and noticed that I had been running the plush fur through my fingers for the past ten minutes. "And you blushed like crazy when I asked who gave it you."

"Okay so I have a crush on him. It's nothing really. He's too old anyway."

"Too bad he won't break the law," Lily joked. There were some giggles and some awws, but all in all I survived that round of questioning. At least now they wouldn't be suspect about why I was so drawn to him. I could blame it on a teenage crush and they could all believe that Jake wasn't returning the feelings.

"Jake and Nessie have just always been close. It makes sense that she would like him," Mommy added.

Thank you, I replied subtly touching her arm.

"How'd you guys meet him anyway?" Lily asked.

"Actually," Sarah paused nervously "Is it okay -- I mean -- if you want to tell us, how did you all end up together?"

"Well," Rose began, "Carlisle is my real uncle. Our parents died when we were little, so he took us in. When he married Esme she legally adopted Jasper and I. Then Bella and Emmett and this weirdo came into the picture."

Alice took that as her cue to pick up the story, but not before throwing a pillow at Rose's head. "Jerk. Anyway our mom took off when I was about five and our dad, Charlie ... he still lives in Washington. He," she took a deep breath before continuing. "He couldn't handle three kids on his own. It was a lot, taking care of us and dealing with our mom splitting, so he gave us over to the state and that's when we met Nessie and Edward. We were all ended up in the same foster home. Carlisle and Esme were our neighbors. Our crappy foster parents had four other kids besides the five of us so Carlisle offered to help and in the end it just sort of worked out for the best."

"Where does Jake fit into all this?" Maddie asked.

"His father and our biological father were friends," Mom added. "When our Charlie gave us up Billy sort of promised to keep and eye on us. Billy also happens to be good friends with Carlisle. So we ended up spending time with Jake and his sisters, before and after Carlisle and Esme took us in. Jake would watch Nessie sometimes so they just have that connection."

"And now you wanna make out with him," Maddie teased. She didn't know that half of it.

"Yeah so what," I playfully scowled burying my face in Bubby's fur. I was so embarrassed, but at least part of my feelings for him were out there.

"Awww that's so cute," Jennifer said.

"Okay, okay. Somebody else go," I begged.

"So I have a question for you three," Lily smiled deviously. God I knew exactly where this was going and desperately wanted to cover my ears. "What's it like ya know living with your boyfriends?"

"Yeah. How'd you end up together together?" Amanda finally spoke up.

"Rose and Emmett were the first ones to test Carlisle and Esme's parenting skills and then me and Jasper," Alice said.

"No. No. Details woman," Sarah teased. I couldn't help, but laugh. I wanted here what else my "sisters" could make up.

"Emmett asked me if I had ever kissed anyone before --," Rose started.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. And when was this?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know like three years ago. It was the summer before we started high school. The three of them had just moved it with us and we were all still getting used to each other. So anyway one day he asked me if I had ever kissed anyone before and I had -- so the big dork asked me if I could teach him how to kiss. He said he wanted to impress some girl who lived down the street from us. I was annoyed, but he was cute so I figured what the hell. We made out every after night after everyone went to bed for like two weeks and then he told me he lied and that he wasn't interested in our neighbor he was just trying to get me to fall in love with him."

"Omigod, that's so cute," Jennifer cooed.

"I told Esme praying she wouldn't freak out, but she could see how much happier I was with him so she didn't object. She convinced Carlisle it was okay and that we were gonna keep hooking up anyway no matter what they said, which was true," she finished shrugging.

"And what about you two?" Maddie asked.

"Well when I figured out Esme and Carlisle weren't going to give us away for crushing on each other I --"

"She mauled Jasper," Mommy laughed, ducking another pillow.

"What at least I didn't wait forever and million years like you and Edward did," Alice said.

"It wasn't a million years. It was more like two. I'd gotten a bad grade on a math test and Edward was trying to cheer me up and we sorta kissed."

"Sorta," I teased. I had to have some fun with Mommy after all the times I'd walked in on her and Daddy kissing.

"Okay kissed a lot and then he told me he liked me ever since we'd all moved in together, but he didn't know if I was as cool with dating a kind of brother the way Alice and Rosalie were, but I mean it's Edward. Of course I was."

"Of course," Sarah said.

"So they definitely treat you like girlfriends like all the time?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. I mean Emmett is like a brother to me and so is Jasper, but Edward -- it's totally different," Mommy replied.

"Have you guys - ya know, ya knowed with them?" Sarah asked, blushing.

"What exactly is Ya Knowing?" Aunt Rose laughed.

"Have you had sex with them?"

I made a gagging noise, "Sorry, you all don't have to watch the six of them playing kissy face all the time."

"Aw poor Nessie - the seventh wheel. -- Seriously though have you guy slept with them?" Maddie asked.

"We've been living with them for more than four years. We'll let you draw your own conclusions," Alice told them. The answer was not enough of course.

"Oh come on. You have to tell the truth remember," Maddie said. To which the others agreed. Mom and my aunts were trapped in their on web of stories. They all glanced in my direction.

"Don't look at me," I laughed.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes," they all replied.

A series of questions came after that, from every direction. "Are they any good." "Who's the best kisser?" "Who's the biggest?"

"Okay. Seriously. They are all brothers to me and I really don't want to hear about this. I know more than I'd like to already," I said, for once telling the complete truth.

"Okay, fine. Who's next? Amanda!" Maddie said.

I was glad that the attention was off the mating habits of my family, but I went from uncomfortable to nervous. I knew Maddie wouldn't waste this opportunity. Not that I minded, I had my own secrets but Amanda kept a lot to herself. Maddie obviously saw this as a great time to get into her head. I took a deep breath and silently prayed for the best.

"Amanda -- tells us one thing you've never told anyone before," Maddie said leaning towards the dramatic.

"I'm going out with your brother," Amanda said with no hesitation.

Maddie blinked once, her head snapping back. "Wait what?"

"I'm going out with Craig. Craig is my boyfriend. He's been my boyfriend for the past month," she continued. It was nearly best friend suicide, I could tell, but Amanda had to get this off her chest. I was proud of her and also a little afraid of what Maddie might do next.

"Bullshit. I don't believe you," Maddie said with a cruel hint to her tone. The mood in the room instantly shifted. We could all the see the storm cloud of a huge fight coming to shore.

"Why don't you believe me? Why the hell would I make that up? Why would I make up the fact that Craig and I have been sneaking around for a whole month? Why would I make up the fact that yesterday he told me he loved me?" And that was when we all froze. Alice had to have seen this coming, but maybe this was something that had to play out without any interference on her part. I waited for thunder and the lightning.

But it didn't come. Instead Maddie simply stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do. Should I go after her? I asked, grabbing Mommy's hand. She shook her head once.

I pulled my knees to my chest trying not to grow too upset. I didn't know what to do. I knew this wasn't my fight, but they were my friends and I didn't want to this to be the most memorable part of my first sleepover. I hadn't realized a few tears were running down my cheeks until Mommy slid closer and put her arm around me. I could hear Amanda pacing in the hallway, probably deciding whether to leave or not, but the boys to Craig's car along with Daddy's over to Jake's and it was too late to call her parents without waking them up. Finally she walked down the hall and sat on the stairs.

"I'll be right back. You -" Aunt Rose said, pointing to Amanda. "Come with me."

Amanda stood up quickly and followed Rose, closing the door behind her.

"Well then," Sarah. The other girls started talking amongst themselves, but Mom, Alice and I were listening to Rose.

"Okay. You two are going to talk and make up right now. This is Nessie's birthday and you're not going to ruin it with this petty fight. Amanda, do you love Craig?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"And can you tell Maddie why you didn't tell her?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "Because I knew she would freak out and get mad at me."

"I'm not mad that you're dating my brother. I'm mad that you both lied to me about it," Maddie growled.

"Do you think that maybe she didn't tell you because you might be obnoxious about it," Rose said. I grimaced. Some people weren't ready for her blunt nature. "I've only known you a couple weeks and I must say Maddie you are nosy as hell and you have a big mouth."

"How -- I" Maddie stuttered.

"You know it's true. I mean as much as you talk I know you have a crush on Emmett and Tommy and I'm pretty sure you wished Andrew had asked you out instead of Nessie. It's okay. I'm not saying you're a bad person. We all like you, but maybe Amanda wanted her relationship to be her own for a little while before you blabbed all her business all over school."

"Is that true?" Maddie whispered, talking to Amanda.

"Well not all of that, but yeah a little. I just wanted to get to know him better without it being a big thing and well big things are kind of your specialty," Amanda told her.

"Why don't you two talk and when you're feeling nice and civil come back upstairs," Rose said. I let out a huge breathed been holding and looked at Mommy. She gave me a slight smile and gently rubbed my back. I was glad that Rose gotten things under control, but I was still a little upset that it came to that.

Just then I heard Rose's cellphone buzzing in the sheets. Alice dug around and pulled it out, answering it.

"Hey Emmy Em." That instantly had the girls' attention.

"Hey Shorty. Where's my lady?" Uncle Emmett said. Rose opened my bedroom door and slipped back in.

"Here she is," Alice said handing Rosalie the phone. "It's your baby bear." The girls giggled, watching Rose.

"Hey, Baby."

"I'm bored. Come over," Emmett said.

"What are you going to do for me if we do?" Rose said with an evil smile. That's when I tuned out. Uncle Emmett jumped right from zero to porno whenever he got the chance.

I looked up again when she finally hung up. At the same time Amanda and Maddie came back in the room. They weren't laughing or smiling, but they didn't look like they were gonna kill each other either.

"What did Emmett want?" Alice asked, keeping the focus off them.

"Can you two behave?" Rose asked Maddie.

"Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"They want us to come over."

"Well let's go," Jennifer said standing up.

"Do you want to go?" Mom whispered to me.

"Yeah," I said allowed and then I touched her side. I want to see Jake. She nodded, understanding. This sleepover wasn't exactly going the way I had planned. I knew it was supposed to be a ladies night, but taking a short break to see Jake was exactly what I wanted.

"Okay. I'll go see if Mom and Dad are asleep yet," Aunt Alice volunteered. She slipped out of the room and a few moments later I could hear her downstairs talking to Grandma Esme. They were talking about new crown molding for the dinning room and then finally Alice mentioned that we were going over to Jake's for a little while. She came back a few minutes later acting like she had successfully completed a highly covert operation.

We waited a few more minutes and then we all snuck down stairs. All a had on was a cami so I put on my favorite zip up hoodie, the one that always seemed to smell like Jake. We tiptoed out to my Tahoe and all piled in.

"Shouldn't we push it out of the driveway," Jennifer whispered.

"Nah," Aunt Alice replied. "Our parents sleep like the dead."

Of course it only took us a few minutes to get over to Jake's. I could wait to see him, but I was a little surprised to find him and Daddy sitting on the front porch talking.

"He has a convertible and motorcycle?" Sarah blurted. "Are you sure he's not into jailbait?" I looked over as I threw my truck in park. Jake's garage was still open, the center light illuminating his bike and his sleek BMW.

"Positive," I said firmly. I jumped out and tried my best not to run right into Jake's arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Other than my normal restraint, he could tell something was wrong. He looked at me, his brow pulling together. I was also a little confused to see him and Daddy hanging outside. They didn't typically spend time alone together.

"So you girls were able to escape?" Daddy teased. Mommy walked over to him and took his hand. The girls followed them up the porch and I waited, going in last. I brushed Jake's arm lightly.

Amanda and Maddie got into a fight, I told him. He subtly rubbed my back, telling me he understood my frustration. Jake let us all in and we found the rest of the boys were busy abusing Jake's xbox. We all stood in front of the door, not exactly knowing what to do, but clearly Uncle Emmett had a plan.

He jumped up throwing his controller to Uncle Jasper.

"Jake?" Aunt Rose asked. She glared at Daddy just daring him to read her mind. "Can I used your guest room for a second?"

Uncle Emmett was at her side as fast as humanly possible. Daddy pulled Mommy over to Emmett's empty seat on the couch and pulled her down into his lap.

"Please Jake," he said.

"Yeah fine. Just don't break anything."

"No promises man," Emmett laughed, throwing Aunt Rose over his shoulder. I'm pretty sure I heard another "Lucky Bitch" from Lily.

The girls settled in around the room. Amanda bravely plopped down next to Craig. To alleviate some of the tension Aunt Alice pulled Maddie over to sit down next to her and Jasper. Jake offered to get everyone something to drink and I took that as a perfect moment to follow him into the kitchen to "help".

I stood by as he pulled a bunch of sodas and bottles of water out of the fridge. "Alice told me you and the girls were coming over tonight. I stocked up."

"Oh," I giggled before dropping my voice to a whisper. "Well I'm glad we did. I missed you."

Jake whispered back. "I missed you too, Baby. What happened with those two?" he asked nodding towards the living room.

"Ugh -- we were playing this stupid game, asking each other questions and Amanda told Maddie that she'd been seeing Craig. It didn't go over well at all, but I think they're okay now."

I looked up, feeling Jake step closer. I swallowed nervously as he gently touched my cheek. "And what about you, Princess? You feeling okay?"

"Now I am," I told him honestly. And then I remembered. "What were you and Daddy talking about?"

Jake took step back, leaning against the counter. "We came to an agreement of sorts."

"Oh crap, about what?"

"Well he sorta knows about us ... getting closer and he's coming to terms with the fact that he can't exactly forbid you to hook up with me."

"Yeah?"

"He agreed to try to and stay out of both of our heads as much as possible."

"Well that's good I guess."

"Yeah. He's being pretty cool about it or as cool as he can be. He did threaten to break my neck if I forced you into anything."

"Wha--"

"But he knows I wont and I think he was just saying that to say it out loud."

"No you're right." That was just like Daddy. "You want to know something?"

"What's that, Babe?"

"I know I'm sort of in the middle of my birthday party at the moment, but I just want to spend the night with you."

"Is that right?" he growled quietly. It was clear to me then I was completely screwed. Every time I got anywhere near Jake I wanted to make out with him and then some which would have been fine if my whole family not to mention all of my friends from school weren't in the next room. But it didn't seem to matter. Nothing did when I was with him.

"We should get back," I whispered.

"But that's not what you want, is it?" I didn't know what to say. Jake had no clue how sexy is voice sounded at the moment, how good he looked in a t-shirt and jeans. He claimed that I was the one in control, but the way he was talking to me, the way he was looking at me I felt helpless to do anything sensible. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, his lips and his tongue. I wanted his fingers buried deep in my panties.

Suddenly Jake gripped the edge of the counter, his eyes flashing to bright amber.

"You have about two seconds to change your mind," he growled fiercely. I was confused for a moment but then I realized Jake was about to give me exactly what I wanted. He couldn't help it.

The next few moments were a blur, at the same time everything moving in slow motion. I was pushed up against the stove, Jake's hand gently stroking the side of my neck, his lips roughly brushing against mine. The zipper on my hoodie was yanked down. I heard a bottle of water hit the floor and roll under the table. And I could have sworn I heard Alice yell something along the lines of "No! Amanda! I'll go!" but by the time I caught her scent, by the time I heard her gasp, it was too late.

Chapter 14: Hunger

Nessie

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Amanda standing in the kitchen with us. She always smelled like almond butter and milk and she carried a little bit of Craig's High Endurance on her. I slowly opened my eyes to find Jake's tightly shut. A rough shudder ran through him and I could see the muscles in his jaw trying to work the tension out of his body. I brought my hands up to either side of his neck.

Look at me, I thought. He opened his eyes, back to their normal brown. I'll talk to her. He nodded slightly, but before he could really respond his cellphone rang. He stepped back a bit and pulled his cell from his pocket.

It was Seth.

"Hey man," he said as calmly as possible, tucking the device between his ear and his shoulder. "What's going on?". He scooped up the sodas and water and ducked past Amanda.

That's when I grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the back porch. I wheeled around facing her, no freaking clue how I was gonna explain what I knew she saw. First things first though.

"Okay I know how that looked, but please, please don't tell anyone. I- I it was totally all me. Jake is a really good guy. He's not some perv just trying to scam on teen girls. I swear-"

"Nessie--"

"And Alice is right. Him and I have been really close since I was little, but he's never done anything inappropriate. We've barely kissed--"

"Nessie," Amanda laughed. I realized she was actually trying to say something to me. I shut my mouth eying her nervously. "It's okay. I won't tell. You kept my secret and I will totally keep yours." I could tell she was being honest. "Besides. The age of consent is 16 in New Hampshire. So whatever is going on between you and Jake is actually nice and legal."

"It is?"

"Yeah. I had a crush on our TA in Spanish last year. I looked it up."

"Oh -- but still. People can't find out." Amanda pulled me over to one of Jake's deck chairs. I had not at all prepared myself to have this conversation with anyone outside of my family, but Amanda was clearly someone I could trust. Maybe opening up to someone on the outside, talking about some of things that wouldn't get me locked up in the loony bin or bring down the wrath of the Volturi, would help me cope with all this crap I was going through.

"Okay. Just tell me what is going on," Amanda asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," I began. I wanted to tell the truth, but I honestly felt like there was no way to tell her Jake was my boyfriend without making him sound like some dirty old man. "We've always been close. I mean he has friends his own age, but I consider him to be my best friend and I know he feels the same way. Lately I've been feeling like whatever I feel for him is way more than a crush."

"Right," she said calmly. This was a lot better than talking to Maddie who made you feel like she was using every conversation as an opportunity to stock up on gossip.

I went on, feeling for the first time like I had a true friend. "Last week after I left Andrew I realized that I was into Jake. I came over here to talk him and I told him everything."

"What did he say?"

"Pretty much that he felt the same way. That he'd been looking at me one way for so long and then one day he realized he really cared about me. And then we kissed."

"Well I don't blame you. He is really hot and he seems like a sweet guy."

"He is," I told her honestly. "I love him."

I don't think she was expecting me to say all that, but she didn't really react. She just took a minute to let it all sink in. "Does your family know?" she asked.

"Yeah. We've known Jake for so long and I mean I have been the ninth wheel forever. Plus my sisters are dating my brother--" Oh and Jake's a werewolf and my parents are vampires and so am I -- sorta.

"Yeah I can tell your parents are pretty understanding. A nine year age difference isn't really that big of a deal," she giggled. Nine or seventeen, I thought.

"I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you. Even if it's legal --"

"No I get it. There's nothing worse then small town gossip."

"Exactly. He's new here too and I don't want his boss to think differently of him or anything like that." The last thing Jake needed as a 6'7 Native American guy in a small New England town was for people to think he was sexual predator. As one a few minorities I think Amanda would understand that.

"No. I totally get it. Your secret is safe with me and if you want someone to talk to, someone who doesn't have your last name and isn't Maddie -- you can talk to me."

"Trust me. I will. Come on. Let's go back in."

"Wait. Is he why you were asking me how far I'd gone with Craig?"

I could feel myself blushing. "Yes."

"Okay, you have to tell me now. It's only fair."

"Fine," I said, hiding my face in my palms. "He went to second base on me for the first time last night. Other than some drying humping and some kissing that's all we've done."

"Well then," she said with a teasing smile.

"Come on." I dragged her towards the door. "Now if we can just find a nice boy for Maddie."

"Jesus. I know."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I wasn't exactly free to skip the halls of Mount Forsythe holding Jake's hand, but it was nice to know that I had Amanda to vent to even if only a little.

Back in the living room we hadn't been missed. Sarah and Alice were busy playing Tekken 6 while Jasper, Craig and Daddy were busy yelling out unhelpful fighting tips. I looked at Mommy and she shot me back a warm, reassuring smile. Jake and I were in the clear. Unfortunately he was the only person missing from the scene. I looked at my mom again as I plopped down in his big empty arm chair. She nodded towards the front door. I listened closely and I could hear him outside still talking to Seth on the phone.

I watched my friends who were clearly enjoying themselves and after a few minutes Jake came back inside. He stood next to my chair close enough for me to press my finger lightly against his warm palm. I apologized a few dozen times and then I quickly replayed my conversation with Amanda, telling him that everything was okay now.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, closing his fingers gently around mine. "Here's Edward. - Hey man, its Seth."

"Hi Seth!" Mommy and Alice called as Daddy snatched the phone out of the air.

"Who's Seth?" Maddie asked Alice.

"Jake's little brother." Alice said.

"How little?" Jennifer asked.

"Engaged little," Jake laughed. Even if Seth was only a few years older than my friends I don't think any of them were fascinating enough to pull him away from the focus of his imprint.

Jake took the light mood to park his enormous ass right in my lap. "Jake!" I giggled, struggling to breathe.

"Oh my bad. Let's switch." He quickly stood up and pulled me back down in his lap. With quick glances from Daddy and Uncle Jasper I could tell Jennifer, Maddie and Lily were a little jealous, but no one was suspicious.

Suddenly Aunt Alice dropped her controller. Sarah finished her player off with two round house kicks to the head, but Alice didn't even notice.

"Lets watch a scary movie," she said jumping up. "Jake. Blankets?"

"Guest room," he replied. "Good luck."

She walked over to the guestroom door and went right inside. Uncle Emmett hadn't bothered to lock it.

"Can we help you?" I heard Rosalie say. Daddy and Jasper tried not to laugh. Mommy hung her head in embarrassment. The rest of the girls looked after Alice, completely shocked. She came out a few moments later.

"Trust me, Em. You're doing it wrong," she yelled over her shoulder before she closed the door. She pulled out a bunch blankets and quilts, stocked to the top of the closet by Grandma Esme. She gave one to each obvious couple and then she tossed the left overs to Tommy and Maddie. Alice cut off the lights and Jake pulled a quilt Grandma Sue had made around the two of us.

Craig picked up Alice's controller quickly went through the Xbox network. After a few minutes of senseless debate we settled on the remake of Halloween. I wasn't one for horror movies, but cuddling up with Jake under a big blanket made up for it. About five seconds later I could see I wasn't the only one who was considering using the darkness to their advantage. Aunt Alice took any and all opportunities to get her hands on Uncle Jasper. He was a creature of the same habits. I could see under their blanket the subtle movements, too smooth for human eyes, of his hands in her lap. I shuddered to think what they were actually doing. I didn't even bother looking over at my parents.

Tommy moved to the other side of the room and made himself on the floor between Sarah and Lily. There were a lot of busy hands under that blanket. The fight over him in the morning was definitely one I'd stay out of. Jennifer took it upon herself to distract Maddie from whatever Craig and Amanda where doing on the floor next to Alice and Jasper. When that didn't work Maddie pulled out her cell and started texting like crazy. Other than he maniac clicking everyone seemed satisfied.

I didn't realize I'd let out a huge sigh until Jake pulled me closer.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. My skin started to tingle where his breath touched my neck. I slipped my hand under his shirt, resting my fingers on the warm skin on his side.

Nothing, I told him. I let him feel just how content I was to be with him and how well I thought my party had turned out. Even if Maddie and Amanda might have some more talking to do, being close to Jake made all that seem pretty insignificant.

I made myself comfortable, nuzzling my cheek in the nice muscular nook of his shoulder. I took my time lazily drawing circles across abs. I didn't know whether to suck my thumb and settle in for a good nap or to see just how much I could get away with under the quilt without driving Jake or myself crazy with lust. I decided to wait and just enjoy the warmth of his body. I kept tracing the skin on his stomach. He relaxed deeper into the chair, holding me close as he stretched out his legs. I got lost in the feel of his skin, the rhythmic beating of his heart, the low growling purr rumbling deep in his chest.

"What's that noise?" Jennifer said, suddenly. I snatched my hand back from under Jake's shirt. He coughed readjusting under me.

Sorry, I said, grabbing his arm.

Light spilling from the guest room, caught everyone's attention from the idea mysterious animal noises. Emmett and Rose joined the group on the floor all casual like, as if they hadn't spent the past forty minutes going at it.

Half way through the movie, Aunt Rose crawled over to Maddie and snatched her cell phone out of her hand.

"Hey," Maddie yelled.

"Shh," Rose said. "Watch the movie." Even if she'd never sensed that Rosalie was no mere mortal, Maddie, like most of the girls we went to school with, was terrified of her. She wasn't about to wrestle Rose for the phone. Maddie sat scowling as Rose started texting away on her phone. Fifteen minutes or so later, Rose handed the phone back to Maddie. I watched her nervously as she scanned through the text log, a shocked smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Thanks," Maddie finally said to Rose.

"No problem," she replied pretty satisfied with herself. I had no idea what had happened, but for once I felt the nosy draw that Maddie must of felt every time she woke up in the morning.

I passed the rest of the time letting Jake gently stroke my back and laughing at the jokes Daddy and Uncle Emmett were cracking at the screen. Every once in a while a pang of desire shot through me, making me want to kiss Jake on the lips, considering whether or not we were fast enough to make it up his bedroom unnoticed. A quick shake of the head from Daddy reminded me I couldn't outrun my parents.

I thought you were going to try, I grumbled at Daddy.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. I knew I was being a brat, but I shoved my hand right back up Jake's shirt. It had to be done. Jake's body shook under me as he tried to hide his laughter and then he kissed me softly on my forehead. Daddy didn't hesitate flicking him off.

--

I had no idea when I passed out, but a few hours later I woke up to Jake whispering my ear.

"Baby," he breathed. "You gotta go home."

"No." I mumbled into his neck.

"Here. Give her to me," Uncle Emmett boomed.

"No!" I jumped out of Jake's lap like my pants were on fire. The last thing I wanted was Emmett throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out to my truck. I grabbed my keys and followed the rest of the girls outside. We made the goodbyes with the boys quick, knowing that we would see them in a few hours. I touched Jake's arm and told him how much I loved him and I would miss him. He winked at me before giving me a quick friendly hug. It was the most we could manage.

I was still half asleep so Mom drove us back home. Alice tiptoed into the house pretending to make sure Grandma Esme and Grandpa were "still asleep".

She came back, beckoning us to follow her inside. Amidst a volley of hushed giggles we all sprinted up to my room, diving into beds and sleeping bags. Aunt Alice climbed into my bed with me and cradled my head in her lap. We all seem pretty pleased with ourselves having gotten away with sneaking out. But something seemed unusually cheery about Maddie's demeanor.

"What's gotten into you?" I teased, trying to hold back a yawn. It was almost four am. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been up that late.

"Here," she said. Maddie tossed me her phone. I looked through the texts and saw all the recent ones were from Andrew. They started off normal enough. She text him asking him if he was still awake and what he was up to. I didn't know her and Andrew were friends like that, but apparently they were. She told him where she was and of course about what had happened with Craig and Amanda. I could tell she was trying keep from saying anything too bitchy, but she was still mad. But then I saw where Aunt Rosalie had clearly taken over. I knew she could see my eyes bugging out of my head after she laughed.

Maddie: so i know things didn't work out with Nessie, but have u considered n e one else?

Andrew: N E one else like who?

Maddie: Like me. If i were interested that is.

Andrew: R u?

Maddie: possibly.

Andrew: u wanna do something this weekend?

Maddie: yes.

They or Maddie via Rose agreed that they would talk tomorrow to set something up.

"What? What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Someone has a date with Andrew this weekend," I giggled, throwing Maddie her phone.

"And if you can work on not being such a big mouth, you might actually keep him," Aunt Rosalie added.

"I said, Thank you." Maddie couldn't stop smiling.

"You're welcome." Rose smirked.

We chatted so more, mostly about boys and one by one those of us who actually needed sleep started drifting off. I finally fell asleep with my head still in Alice's lap. She gives the best scalp massages. The last thing I heard was Mommy whispering to Rosalie.

"How'd you know he'd bite?" she asked.

"I didn't, but it was worth a try. Besides she is cute when she's not talking and I think her brother will be grateful if she has a new hobby."

"No shit," Amanda mumbled.

--

Around eleven the next morning Grandma Esme woke us up for an enormous brunch. The girls were amazed about how much food my grandparents had cooked. We talked about the boys some more over croissants stuffed with bacon and eggs. Sarah and Lily refused to tell us what happened with Tommy under the blankets, but I knew Daddy could tell us later. I just wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know. By 12:30 my friends were gone.

I talked to Mommy about and we agreed that we should keep our bedrooms the same. I liked having my friends over and I can tell they loved the house. As long as my family didn't mind playing along I wouldn't mind have the girls over more often.

I went back to sleep for a few hours and when I woke up Jake had come over to watch football with Daddy and my uncles. I did all my written assignments with Mom and Alice and then finally I got to cuddle up with Jake the way I wanted to -- well the way I could in front of my parents.

Jake stayed for dinner and hung around with Jasper and Emmett in the living room while Daddy unnecessarily quizzed me on my French in the kitchen. I played along trying to count down the minutes til my parents went out on their nightly date. I knew I wouldn't have more than a few minutes alone with Jake before he'd have to go home, but I still couldn't wait for those few minutes to come.

Daddy took a deep breath sitting back in his chair. I think he'd about had it with my constant thoughts about Jake.

"That's not it at all, sweetheart," he sighed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Renesmee, sweetie you didn't do anything." He reached out and picked up my hand. He carefully looked at the charm bracelet Jake had given to me. I hadn't showed it too him directly yet. "Carlisle and Esme will be here with you, but Jake's going to spend the night."

"WHAT?" I was hallucinating. Or Daddy had been drinking.

"Neither, sweetie." He laughed. "I talked to Jake last night."

"Yeah he told me."

"I know what happened in his kitchen and I -- there is a huge difference between the way things are with you and him and the way things are with me and your mother. Control for us is almost too easy, but your thoughts and feelings weigh more heavily on your situation then I originally thought."

I bit my lip, curious about what he was going to say next.

"I'm not encouraging you to do -- more with him, but I feel like the time you two spend apart, all this hiding and keeping your relationship a secret is doing more harm than good."

"Daddy. It's my fault. I --"

"Nessie, just let me finish."

"Okay."

"Your mother and I can't show people what we really are, but I don't have to hide my feelings for her. I've never really had to. Now he can't move in --" My heart stopped. "But he can spend more time over here, more nights I mean."

"With some grandparental supervision?" I said trying to hide my smile. We both knew that was a joke. Grandma and Grandpa would let me get away with murder.

"They will, but I'd feel better if you're here, under our roof." Mommy came into the kitchen then. I looked at the clock. It was only eight, but she had Daddy's car keys in her hand and I could hear the rest of my family milling around like they were getting ready to leave.

Daddy stood up, placing his hand on my cheek. "Just --" He didn't have to say it. Neither of us hadn't forgotten about the sheer awkwardness of my first condom conversation with Mom.

"I will when we do, but we wont. Anytime soon," I said.

"Okay. Good." He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He kissed me once on the forehead and then he and the rest of my family were gone.

I didn't know exactly what to do. Should I drag Jake up to my room asap and rip all his clothes off? Or should the two of us just enjoy some quiet time together downstairs? I pulled on my big girl pants and walked back into the living room. Jake was there still sitting on the couch, all by himself.

I hung in the doorway, still not sure exactly what to do.

"Hey," he said smirking at me.

"Hey." I looked down at my feet suddenly embarrassed and shy. "So you're gonna stay over?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Okay. Well come here." I went over and sat down in my favorite spot, snuggled up into his side. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Did you have fun at your party, Baby?"

"I did. Thanks for letting us come over."

"Well I figured Emmett and Rose don't have sex enough. Who am I to keep them apart?"

"You are so sweet," I laughed.

"Besides there was this adorable red head I wanted to see."

I turned my head so I could look in his eyes. "Bubby that's really gross. Daddy is already seeing someone."

"You're hilarious you know that."

"And that's why you love me," I said quietly, seriously.

"That and a few other things." He leaned forward and kissed me. Perfectly soft and perfectly slow. My body reacted the way I expected it to. My skin flushing hot, tingling where our chests touched, where his hands were making their way across my back. I considered not even wearing panties when I was around him, cause they were already soaked. I wanted him so bad.

"I feel like I haven't kissed you in days," he whispered against my lips.

"Fifteen hours, but still."

I pecked him once more before I pulled away.

"What is it, Babe?"

"I kinda wanted to prove to Daddy that I could last more than fifteen minutes before wanting you to take me up to my room."

"And?" He slowly started tracing my nipple through my shirt. I hadn't realized how hard they were until just then. He was not helping my cause.

I stood up. "How about I'll get ready for bed and we watch the rest of the game in my room?" There was still five minutes left in the first quarter of the Giants/Cowboys Sunday night game.

"Sounds good."

I took Jake's hand and led him upstairs. I grabbed my tightest black wife beater and some matching plaid pj bottoms. I left Jake in my room and went to my bathroom to change and brush my teeth and my hair. When I was dressed for bed, looking perfectly ready for making out, I ran down to Grandpa's office. He was there reading while Grandma sat in his arm chair look through some drape samples. We said a quick good night and I thanked them again for my party. God bless them, they didn't mention that they knew Jake was upstairs waiting for me, probably half naked.

I skipped back up to my room to find Jake sitting on the spare bed. He was still had all his clothes on.

"I think this is the most human your house have ever smelled." He looked up at me with his gorgeous smirk.

"Well why don't you rub yourself on the carpet and on the sheets. Get that scent right out."

He was on his feet before I even considered stepping back, wrapping his arms around my legs. He hoisted me up against his chest so we were facing each other, eye to eye. The swiftness of the motion and his gorgeous face so close to mine left me breathless.

"I'll just rub myself all over you, Princess. Mark you up nice and good so all those boys at your school know what's what." I could taste his mouth watering scent.

"That works too. What are you going to wear to sleep?" I asked as he carried me to my bed.

"I don't know. My boxers," he shrugged. "Or I can grab some sweats from Emmett's room."

He set me down on the bed, eying me carefully.

"Boxers are fine," I said.

I grabbed my remote off the night stand. It was my weak attempt to ignore the fact that Jake was bent over in front of me pulling off his sneakers and his socks. I turned to the game and peered around his body as he stood upright, undoing his belt. The fly on his jeans was next. For some reason I turned the volume on the tv up.

He stopped stripping with his thumbs hooked into the waist of his jeans. "You planning on sharing the score with the neighbors?"

"No," I said casually.

"Sure." He bent forward to finish pulling his jeans off. This time, the big punk, put his hand on my knee to balance himself as if he needed help.

He had me, he knew it. I couldn't look away. I put my hand on top of his. Kiss me, I told him.

He finished pulling off his jeans followed by his shirt and his wife beater. Then he sunk to his knees, right between my legs. My heart was beating in my throat. I scanned his face. I don't know what was more appealing to me -- his lips, how soft and lickable they looked. How delicious I knew they were. Or his eyes. I felt like he could see every bit of my heart whenever he looked at me. And when I looked into the deep brown, now shimmering with hints of amber, I felt like I was looking right into my forever. The eyes of my best friend made me feel more safe and secure and loved then I'd dreamed possible.

He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. "Right back at you, kiddo," he whispered. I looked down, realizing that my hand was gripping his forearm.

He pulled me closer, his arm wrapping around my hips, his other hand gently touching my cheek. He was hard. I'm not sure it was entirely my doing this time, but I loved the rough feeling of him pressed up against thin flannel between my legs.

All on their own my fingers found their way to the soft copper skin of his bottom lip. His tongue peeked out and lightly touched the pad of my finger.

"Nothing has to happen tonight." He kissed me softly on this lips, just for a moment. And then he whispered, "I just wanna make you come. You make me stop -- when you've had enough."

I couldn't hold in the shivers that ran through me. I wondered if having a ridiculously sexy voice was part of being a shape shifter or if he was just lucky enough to have been born that way.

"You have any idea what you do to me?" I shook my head, unable to speak. All the ways I had to communicate and I was at a loss for words. He brushed my hair back again, pushing my long bangs away from my eyes.

"You want me to show you?" he growled.

I nodded, yes.

Later I remembered every little thing about the night. The fact that all of the lights in my room were on even though we could both see perfectly in the dark. Everything felt so honest and open in the light. Like for the first time, I wasn't shy of him and there was nothing I had to be embarrassed about. The way he touched me, the things he did with his hands and his mouth echoed through my body for the days that followed. That night really opened my eyes to the way things could be between us and the way I wanted things to be.

He let me kiss him this time, let me explore his mouth slowly with my tongue. And he explored my body, the hot palms of his hands sliding up my shirt, over my belly and up to my breasts. My nipples were so hard under his fingers, so hard they almost hurt as he grazed over them again and again.

I couldn't keep my hips from squirming. Again I didn't really have any idea what I wanted him to do exactly, but I had no problem letting him be in control. I wanted him to be.

His hands slid back down to my hips as we kept kissing. I couldn't help myself, taking little nips at his bottom lip and his tongue. He tasted so sweet. This time he didn't need to warn me when he started pulling off my pajama bottoms. I braced myself on the bed and leaned back at little, letting him pull the plaid flannel and the black cotton of my panties slowly down my legs.

After he swept them aside he leaned back on his heels and gazed at my body, like he was formulating some sort of plan to devour me. I watched him, swallowing the anxious nerves in my throat. I could see how hard he really was. His erection was stretching the seam of his boxers. I felt so ridiculous for even thinking about it, but for once I wasn't terrified of the idea of his dick or how big it was. I wanted to touch every inch of his body, the contours of his perfect muscles, his soft brown skin and his erection. I was glad we were finally alone.

Jake sat back up between my legs and pushed my tank top up over my breasts, but he made no move to take it all the way off. The he lazily drew his fingers all the way down my body to my thighs. I looked down at my nipples. They were darker than usually, straining forward with their puckered pink skin, begging to be touched again. And then I looked down even further to the space between my legs. I knew that humans had hair down there, but I never grew any. I can see my skin was glistening with my own wetness, a hint of pink blushing off my pale skin.

I'd never really taken the time to look at my body since I'd stopped growing. I had been sort of fascinated when I started growing breasts, but the rest of my body was changing so fast so frequently I made a point not to focus on any aspect of it, knowing that in a few days or months I would be faced with something different. I guess I had no complaints with the end result and Jake seemed to like it just fine.

He rubbed my thighs slowly before bringing his fingers between my legs. I tried to hold still, but it was useless. He drew his thumb up and down the length of me. I watched the look of concentration on his face while he watched the juices from my body soak the pad of his thumb. My eyes closed and against my will I moaned. There was no helping that. His soft touch felt amazing.

"God I love wet you get," he mumbled. I knew he meant it as a compliment, but I didn't know how to react. He glanced up at me and said, "And yes its a very good thing. You smell great too." He smirked a bit and my whole body blushed. That was embarrassing.

His thumb went deeper, spreading my lips apart, spreading more of my wetness around, teasing my clit. He was killing me and I loved it. And then he leaned forward and kissed me.

Just like every kiss before I didn't appreciate the feeling of him, the way his mouth moved against mine, the soft fullness of his lips and sweet pressure of his tongue until the kiss had already surrounded me, driving me crazy, making him want him more. And just like every kiss before I'd didn't grasp all the full sensations of what Jake was doing to me until Jake's face was buried between my legs, until my head fell back and my hips arched off the bed. I knew it was a big deal that Jake had finally decided to go down on me and I thought I should be nervous, but he didn't give me the time to second guess him or myself.

On instinct I let my body fall back on the bed. Jake grabbed my thigh and threw my leg over his shoulder. It was pretty rough coming from him, but strangely sexy. Not as sexy as what was going on between my legs. I started to rub the back of his hair.

Why the hell had I put this off? Sure Jake and I hadn't even been boyfriend and girlfriend for a whole month, but every time we touched and I mean really touched, I felt starved until the next time we could touch again. Now with the way his tongue was lapping over my clit, the greedy deep growls coming from his body every time a whimper or a moan escaped mine, now I was considering dropping out of high school and forcing Jake to quit his job so we could spend hours and hours just fooling around.

"Tell me if this hurts. Okay, Baby?" he growled. I nodded and kinda mumbled "Okay," back. I doubted anything he would do could hurt. A few seconds later I felt a little pressure below were he was still licking at me with gentle strokes. It didn't hurt at all, but having Jake's finger inside me definitely felt different. He moved it slowly in and out.

"Baby?" he whispered.

I realized that my whole body was tense. I relaxed my shoulders and my thighs. I reached down and gently rubbed the side of his neck. "It feels good, Bubby. Don't stop."

He pressed his lips harder against my body, kissing me more thoroughly, exploring every inch of me with his mouth, stroking me inside with his finger. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

"Bubby -- What if I--" I started to whimper. We both knew what would happen, but this time I really wanted to Jake to enjoy it.

"Baby don't worry." His voice was husky and deep as he breathed the words against my skin. "I'll take care of it."

My body was writing against his. The heat of his shoulders burning against my thighs. His tongue was incredible. I didn't care that I couldn't parade Jake around school, there was no girl on the planet who had a boyfriend as perfect as mine. And he was mine forever.

A million years later, I came. It took everything I had not to scream his name out loud. I was coming so hard. And then I felt him collapsing against me, all of his effort and energy taking over his own body, pushing him over the edge. I felt like I had to do something.

Coming gave me this bizarre burst of energy. I pushed Jake back by his shoulder and slid down on the floor in front on him. I wrapped my arm around his body, holding him close to me and with my other hand I gripped him through his boxers and stroked him until he was done. The whole time the echo of my orgasm rippled through me, but I didn't want to let go until he told me to.

After a few minutes he pulled back a little. We were both still trembling, but I felt in control. I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand, willing him to look me in the eye.

"Thank you," he whispered roughly.

"For what?"

He shook his head, not wanting to explain. I let it be and then I let go of his hard on. I kept touching his cheek, though and his stomach with my hands, laying small kisses on his lips as he regained his composure. I knew Jake was okay when he grabbed his wife beater from the floor and wiped off his thigh and the palm of my hand that was now damp with traces of his warm cum.

We sat there for a few more moments just holding each and when our breathing was back to normal I ran down stairs and got him a pair of Uncle Emmett's basketball shorts Jake to sleep in. I stopped by the bathroom and grabbed him a wet cloth. When he was changed and I was at least back in my tank and some undies, I killed the lights and we climbed between my sheets. I handed him the remote cause he didn't seem the slightest bit tired. Still there was one thing I wanted to know before I went to bed.

"Bubby?"

"Yes, Baby."

"Where'd you -- I mean where'd you learn that?" I asked quietly.

"Learn what? How to go down on you?"

"Yeah." I felt like a total idiot asking, but I knew that Jake I had just as much hands on experience as I did.

"Well up until two weeks ago I did watch my fair share of porn."

I sat up, looking at him shocked. I expected this sort of behavior from Uncle Emmett, but not Jake.

"What?" he laughed. "Yeah I may have been single. But I'm still a dude. My dick wasn't broken while I was waiting for you to grow up, sister. Plus you were like five. I wasn't about to tell you about it"

"I guess. -- And you weren't single."

"Really."

"Nope. I owned you from the beginning."

"True." He kissed me on the lips once more. "I love you."

"I love you, Bubby."

I was still wiped from staying up so late with my friends so I went ahead and set my alarm on my cellphone. Jake rolled on his back, pulling me up so I was laying on his chest. I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat and the fourth quarter of the Sunday Night game.

It was the perfect end to a perfect birthday week.

--

At school the next day I was in an unusually good mood. I couldn't wait to see Jake, but this time I didn't feel so desperate for him, just giddy and anxious for the next time we could be together. He sent me sweet texts all day, telling me how much he loved me and how much he missed me. I text him back telling him we were going to watch porn next time we went to his house. I'm not sure he liked that idea.

The day went by quickly. Rumors of my awesome sleepover boosted my popularity in this bizarre way, but I ignored it.

I did take a second to talk to Maddie. I was really curious. I asked her why she pushed me towards Andrew when she liked him herself.

"I don't know. I just didn't think he'd give me the time of day," she admitted.

"Well good thing Rose is so pushy," I said.

Andrew showed that he was willing to give Maddie a chance and he was even a complete gentleman about it. He walked her to all of her classes and he was very sweet and attentive. Amanda and Craig didn't feel the need to hide their relationship anymore. I think people started to get the impression that hanging around my family would instantly lead to a relationship.

Once I was home I quickly did my homework so I could hang out with Jake when he got off work. Another typical Monday night filled with football, but when I came back downstairs Mommy and Daddy seemed a little on edge.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Honey. Zafrina called. She might come visit," Mommy told me.

"Really?!" I loved Zafrina. She came to see me every few years. We hadn't met under the most pleasant terms, but I really did click with her and I loved spending time with her and her sister, Senna. They wouldn't be able to meet my human friends because they still fed off humans themselves, but it would still be nice to see them and catch up. I was a little confused as to why parents saw this to be such a problem.

"Daddy, what --"

"Sweetheart," Daddy said. "Nahuel might be joining her."

Chapter 15: The Girl of My Dreams

Jake

My phone buzzed on my desk -- again. I looked up to see Terry laughing at me, again.

"Sorry, Man." I didn't have to look at the display to know it was another text message from Nessie.

"Jake, I have to ask. What did you do that woman?"

"Nothing," I laughed. "I swear."

"Well you must have done something. I don't really get you kids and your text messaging, but she sure can't seem to leave you alone. And I'm not sure you want her to either." I wanted to wipe the stupid smile off my face, but there was no point.

"Can't say that I do. If you'll excuse me." I swiveled around in my chair, turning my back to Terry. He let out another belly laugh. I was pretty jazzed my boss was so cool. Anyone else would have fired me or at least given me a whole lot of shit for texting a chick throughout the entire work day.

I'd come in that morning sporting the same ridiculous grin. I was still high from being tongue deep in my amazing girlfriend the night before. Nessie had text me the second I pulled into work. I loved that she was all hyper and enthusiastic about us first thing in the morning. By noon, I thought Terry was gonna kill me. Nessie had text me forty-eight time so far. Nevermind that I had sent her somewhere in the ballpark of sixty or seventy, but still. I was acting like a sixteen year old girl. What made it even worse was the way I damn near giggled when Terry finally did ask me what the hell I was smiling about.

I told him things had gotten serious with the chick, Carlie, I was seeing from Boston. Kensington was about the size of Forks and I knew how fast gossip traveled there. There was no way in hell I was running the risk him actually trying to identify my new girlfriend amongst the local townspeople. He seemed satisfied enough when I told him she was a red head studying at Boston College. I just prayed to God he never asked to see a picture.

I looked down at my phone and read text number forty-nine.

U get to see me in an hour. R u excited?

I am. I text back.

My phone buzzed again. I glanced at Terry. He was shaking his head again, trying to focus on the last of his paperwork. We'd had a pretty busy day. Two reservations and three showings all before lunch.

"You have plans tonight, big guy?" Terry asked.

"Nah. Just going over to a friend's for dinner."

"Oh okay good."

"Why?"

"Well I know the girlfriend's only an hour away, but I hate to think you're spending most nights alone," he said, trying not to sound too soft.

"Terry -- are you saying you want to adopt me?"

"You've met my first boy. I'm sure the Missus wants to replace him too." He had a point. I'd met Terry Jr. on my first day. He was a total douche bag. Terry had a great father and son type business going here, but Junior apparently never wanted to get his shit together. Instead of sitting at my enormous desk, spending my sweet paycheck, the guy was cashier at the Getty Station across town. Terry tried as hard as possible to forget that his only child was thrity -four and still living in his basement. Lack of motivation aside, the guy was just a dick. I wouldn't blame Terry or his wife for looking for a substitute.

"I think my wife just wanted to make sure you weren't living off pizza and beer."

"Not to worry. I'm well fed. Plus I don't drink." I was with Nessie so much ever since she was born and I just couldn't get down with the idea of her smelling alcohol on my breath.

"You don't?" Terry seemed really shocked.

"No."

"You sure you don't want us to adopt you?"

"I'm positive." I laughed.

"Well I'm still gonna will this place to you. -- You have a cook at home or do you have talents in the kitchen I don't know about?"

"Actually a very nice family has taken pity me. They make sure I don't starve."

"Oh right. The Cullens." Jasper had gotten me the job at Maverick Automotives, but Terry didn't have a face and real name to put to the hook up and since I'd proved not to be a complete moron, I knew he'd never check into it. He'd never make the connection between what I thought were his Boston Mob relations and my two hundred year old vampire friend who was posing as a local high school student.

"My wife met the husband, Carlisle, right? She said they have some cute daughters around your age."

"Actually they're all still in high school."

"Oh." Thank God Terry's phone buzzed and he hit the intercom.

"Yes?"

"It's McKinnley's on one for you, Terry."

"Thanks Margey."

I took Terry's distraction to finally look at the new text.

Will u have a kiss for me when you get here?

Is a kiss all you want?

I pulled up my calendar, looking at my appointments for tomorrow. One showing at noon and call with another dealer in Newport. The day would be cake -- and leave me with plenty of time to text Nessie. Thank God she was a super genius or Edward would be all shit pissed by the way I was distracting her. Honestly Edward was being pretty cool, all things considered. Nessie was his daughter and he done a great job raising her. He was an amazing father and he did want what was best for her. I felt bad for the guy. I have no idea what the fuck I would do if I could read my kid's thoughts and her boyfriend's. I really did try to keep it clean when he was around, but the girl didn't make it easy. I guess her constant horniess was something that ran in the family. Now that I didn't have a thing for Bella, Edward had no problem telling me that Bella tried to rape him on a daily basis before they were married.

"Trust me," he'd said. "She gets it one hundred percent from her mother."

"And maybe a little bit from you." I'd seen Edward mauling Bella plenty of times. "And a little bit from Emmett." I added. We both cracked up at that. I have no idea how him and Rose got anything done. And that reminded me to change the sheets in my guest room.

Things had changed between Nessie and I over the weekend. I had always felt like I belonged to her and ever since we'd started seeing each other all of my friendly, protective feelings had shirted to romantic, protective ones. But at some point last night I didn't feel like I had to worry about her anymore. She seemed more sure of herself and more confident in us and that made me -- love her. I mean I already loved her, but now I felt like the imprint had nothing to do with it. We did belong together, all this magical bullshit aside. I loved her wholeheartedly. Yeah I wanted to see her safe and happy, but now I could see just how happy she made me, how complete she made me feel.

I still wanted to take things slow for her and I'd still murder anyone who fucked with her, but Edward and I did have a long talk about the way we were all handling things with her. Being over protective and continuing to shelter her was only gonna make things more difficult for her in the long term. And harder for me when she was trying to fight her feelings. The exact reason I damn near mounted her in my kitchen. Now that Edward was backing off and she seemed to have an understanding of my hesitations, she had really started to relax and that made it so much easier to just enjoy being with her instead of stressing about the next fucked up situation to come up.

She text me again. I didn't say where i wanted u to kiss me.

And I didn't exactly hate this sexy, flirty side of her either. There was no denying how bad I wanted her. God, her body was insane and I thought I was gonna lose my shit when she let me eat her pussy. Her jerking me off afterwards was just the icing on the cake. She didn't need me to show her anything. She knew exactly what she was doing and I told her that. For some screwed up reason she wanted me to show her some of the porn I'd seen. She'd set her mind to it and there was no way I was getting out of it, but we were gonna have to compromise in some way. She owned me sure, but I'd seen some fucked up porn and I didn't care how old Nessie was or acted to be I wasn't risking her stumbling across any bukakke gangbangs or two girls with any numbers of cups. She only eight and even if we were hooking up, I wasn't some asshole pervert who thought it was okay to show her that kind of shit. I'd find her some tame artsy, missionary crap with a lot of kissing.

I text her back -- again. I'll kiss u where ever u want baby.

Promise?

Yes. I promise. Now go finish your homework princess.

Yes bubby. :) I heart u

I love you too.

I shoved my phone in my pocket. I didn't realized I was smiling again, until I looked up and found Terry staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"You wanna take your girl away this weekend?"

"What?"

"One of us needs to go down to The Hamptons on Friday and then Manhattan on Saturday. Frank McKinnley has three cars he wants to trade. One of them is Model T I've been trying to get my hands on for years."

"You want me to go?" I knew Terry liked me, but I was shocked he trusted me this much.

"Why not? Frank doesn't know that I know, but he's closing up shop in the next two years and he needs to get rid of his whole stock. He needs this deal and I know he'll take a shine to you. Take Carlie down. Show her a good time."

"Uh -- yeah. I can't just kidnap her, but I'm sure she'll want to go."

"Don't worry about the hotel or anything. It's covered."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You just show her a good time."

Margey would have my itinerary ready for me before end of day Wednesday so I could give Nessie all the details, but I was sure Edward and Bella would let her come with me.

I finished up my paperwork and left a few minutes early to swing by the store. I was feeling completely pussy whipped and decided to pick up some flowers for Nessie. I wanted to surprise her and not call Alice for help. I found a small bouquet of orange roses. They had a hint of pink around the tops. I'd only really noticed red and white roses before. The orange seemed like something she'd enjoy.

It was kinda weird that Nessie didn't come running down the front steps when I pulled into the driveway, but Esme was there to open the door before I made it up the porch stairs. Right as she opened the door I felt something was wrong. Something was bothering Nessie. The news of a surprise trip to New York might have to wait.

Whatever the issue was Esme still greeted me with as much warmth as usual. "Come in, Dear. Dinner's ready." I still thought of my mom everyday, but Esme made missing her more and more bareble. She took such good care of me.

I kissed Esme on the cheek and slid in past her. I was a little too distracted to say hello.

"She's in the kitchen with Bella and Edward and I'm sure she'll love the flowers."

"Thanks," I said trying to smile at her.

Edward and Bella were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen looking at their daughter. Nessie was standing next to Bella, her arms wrapped around herself, just staring at the floor.

"Hey," I said cautiously. "Everything alright?"

Nessie looked up at me and gave me half a smile. Her forehead was still contoured with worry like she was seriously thinking some shit over. She looked hot though. Her hair was down, pulled back a little with a navy headband and she still had her uniform on. She hated the navy jumper, but I thought she looked smoking in it especially when she wore those knee high socks which she still had on.

Bella finally answered me. "Everything's fine Jake. Come eat." Bella stood up, offering her seat to me and went over to the stove. I sat down and instantly Nessie came over and sat in my lap. We hadn't eaten like this since she was small, but I felt that she needed the physical closeness at the moment. I readjusted my legs and pulled her in tighter.

"These are for you," I said handing her the rose and kissing her gently on the neck. Bella smiled at me and she placed a huge plate of food in front of us.

"Thank you, Bubby. They're gorgeous," Nessie said, with a genuine smile. She smelled them, then handed them off to Edward who had already whipped out a vase.

Nessie grabbed a fork full of mashed potatoes and motioned for me to open up. "Nahuel wants to come see me." My eyes must have rolled so hard Edward heard them. He couldn't hold in his burst of laughter.

I swallowed and said, "When's this supposed to be?"

"Zafrina called a little while ago and she wants to come up at the end of next month. Nahuel's been asking to come with her for some time now," Bella told me.

"I bet." I let Nessie feed me another bite.

"I don't want to see him per se, but he has been really helpful and with you -- I guess it would be just mean for me to tell him not to come."

"No I get it." And I did. Nahuel was the only other hybrid Nessie knew. Neither of us had seen him since that day in the clearing, but he wrote to Nessie and Edward frequently, telling them more about his experience and answering every question they had. He even indulged Carlisle's numerous medical questions. But after a while the tone of his letters started to change. He knew Nessie was nearing full maturity and even though no one said it we were all starting to get the feeling that all his helpfulness had been his way of getting in her good graces -- so he could claim her as his mate. No one thought that Nessie and I would end up together in an actual relationship, least of all Nahuel. Sucked for him that he would be coming up here to see a friend and nothing more.

Edward nodded at me in agreement. He liked the guy fine enough, but I knew he trusted me. He didn't know Nahuel at all really. None of us did.

"It's okay, Baby." I told her. Nessie sighed and I rubbed her back.

"Honey. It's up to you. I know he's been kind to you, but there's no need for you to make yourself upset over this. If you don't want him here, he won't come. It's that simple," Bella said.

"I know -- I just," she turned a little in my lap to face me more. "Would it make you mad?"

I wasn't exactly jazzed about it, but would it piss me off ? "No. If he's nice to you and he respects you and you enjoy his company then no."

"I have no clue if I'll enjoy his company, but it is just the two of us, him and I, and I do see how he would want to talk to me in person and maybe be friends. I just -- I don't know."

"Bella's right, though" I kissed her softly on the lips to calm her more than anything. "You can think about it. I will say if its worrying you this much that he shouldn't come up." Edward laughed then agreeing at me next thought before I said it out loud. "You shouldn't be this stressed over seeing a friend."

"He has a point," Edward added.

"Oh Daddy, you just don't want him to come cause you're convinced he does have a crush on me."

"And?"

"And your opinion is a little biased."

"And Jake's isn't?"

"True, Ugh. I don't know. Mommy can you tell Zafrina we'll let her know?"

"Sure, Honey. I know she'll understand. I'll call her right now." Bella picked up the cordless but I remembered the main reason I wanted to talk to all three of them.

"Bella wait. Before you hop on the phone -- Terry's sending me to New York on Friday and he said I could bring Nessie with me."

"You mean your twenty- two year old girlfriend Carlie?" Bella teased.

"Yeah, her too," I smirked before Nessie heaved some more food into my mouth.

"Mommy can I go?"

"When do you have to be there?" Edward asked.

"I have a meeting Friday at noon and another on Saturday. I was going to head down Thrusday night." Bella and Edward looked at each other. I could tell Bella was letting Edward read her mind. I knew the issue wasn't with me and my ability to look after her. They were more concerned if Nessie would last the weekend a virgin. Edward glared at me for a brief second, then looked back at Bella.

"Please, Daddy."

"I'm just wondering what she'll do if you have some have some engagements she can't accompany you to," Edward said.

"I'll be fine --"

"We're not worried about you taking care of yourself. We'd just feel better if you weren't alone while Jake is busy," Bella said.

"How about Jazz and I go down?" Alice appeared out of no where. She picked up Nessie's roses. "Nice score, Big guy."

"Thanks Shorty."

"Bella, we'll go down and get in some much needed alone time for ourselves and when Jake has some things to do Nessie can come hang with us for a little while." I know Bella and Edward were really trying to give Nessie her independence, but this was actually a really good idea. I didn't want Nessie sitting around by herself either. Plus I think Alice was the one girl in the family Nessie viewed more as a sister and a friend then a parental type. She knew Alice would let her have fun.

"That sounds fine," Bella shrugged at Edward.

"That's okay with me. You two have a good time," he agreed.

"Oh Goodie. Nes we'll have so much fun," Alice said before disappearing again.

I told them that I'd nail down my schedule for sure in the next two days so Bella and Edward would know where we'd be and so Jasper and Alice could plan a weekend of their own. I was pretty psyched about how it all worked out, but not psyched enough to forget about Nahuel.

"We'll give you two some time to talk," Edward nodded to me and pulled Bella out of the kitchen.

I had a few things on my mind and I knew Nessie did too, but we finished our dinner in silence. Finally she turned to face. I pushed her plate out of the way and sat her up on the island in front of me.

"You should wear ties everyday," she said playing with my Windsor knot.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"I'll wear a tie everyday if you wear your uniform everyday."

"No way," she giggled.

"Why? I like the way you look in it."

"I look five."

"No you look dangerously innocent and hot is what you look like."

"Well maybe I'll wear it one weekend a month."

"Fair enough," I laughed and then I sighed. I didn't want to deal with this shit. I'd been jealous once in my life before. I wasn't in the mood to be jealous again. Not with Nessie.

"Bubby, he doesn't have to come," she said touching the collar of my shirt.

"I know, but you have a point. If there was only one other shapeshifter in the world and it was a female I would still want to talk to her."

"Even if it made me mad?" she smirked at me biting her bottom lip.

"Well my vocal cords would refuse to cooperate if it made you mad, but I would be curious. I wouldn't see her, but I would still be curious."

"You know there's nothing between us, for me? You know I have no feelings for him what so ever?"

"I know you don't." But at the moment I realized that wasn't the problem. Nessie's feelings for me had come out of no where. What if Nahuel was able to convince her that they belonged together? Two hybrids making it work. They were two of a kind and I couldn't compete with that kind of bond. The imprint said nothing about romantic love. I knew that. I had to want what made Nessie happy and if suddenly Nahuel made Nessie happy then I would -- voluntarily give her up.

"What is it, Bubby?"

"Nothing." Her happiness was my happiness, but the idea of giving her to someone else, the idea of another guy touching her made want to puke and punch something all at the same time. I couldn't say that I wanted the guy anywhere near her.

"I would just feel like a total bitch telling him no cause I think he likes me. Wow saying it out loud even sounds awful. -- Mom!"

Bella came zipping back into the kitchen. "Yes, Baby."

"Nahuel can come. I'll feel terrible if he just wants to be friends and if he wants more Ill just politely tell him no."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll let Zafrina know."

"Are you mad? Really?" she asked me again.

I thought for a moment. I actually didn't care anymore. Maybe since Nessie had made up her mind I suddenly wasn't stressing over it, but I still didn't like the idea of him even wanting to take her from me. Either way Nessie's mind was at ease and that's what really mattered.

"No it's totally fine. If he wants to be friends, cool. If he steps out of line I'll rip his arms off."

"That would be very sweet of you. Thanks, Bubby. Now we can focus on this weekend," she said flashing me an evil grin. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her small waist. Even sitting on the counter I was nearly a foot taller than her. She picked up my tie and started playing with the longer end.

"May I have my kiss now?" she whispered.

"Where would like it?" I asked, softly.

"The lips, please." She smiled. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers slowly. She tasted so sweet. A sudden pang gripped my chest and I pulled back.

"Bubby, what is it?" she pleaded with me. I wished I could just touch her and her know what I felt. No explaining, simple skin to skin contact and she could know everything that was on my mind. I had to stop being a punk and just tell her. She'd been really honest with me and she deserved the same.

"I just don't want him to try anything. I wasn't joking. If he tries to put his hand on you I'm gonna fuck him up." Yeah I left out my fears about the possibility of him trying to win her over legitimately, but I wasn't exactly trying to put ideas in her head. I was selfish enough to at least try to keep her as my own.

She kissed me again.

"You forget that I'm just as strong as he is. If he gets fresh, I can take him," she giggled. She was too cute to argue with at the moment. I felt a sudden draw to her lips again. I'm not sure which one of us wanted it more.

--

The others took off well before the Monday Night game was over. The score was twenty-seven - nothing and we'd all lost interest. As it got later and Nessie made no move to drag me upstairs, I got the distinct feeling I wasn't spending the night.

"You kicking me out soon?" I whispered into her hair.

"Yes."

"Okay," I laughed.

"I'm just trying to work with Mommy and Daddy on this. They are letting me go away with you for three nights. I want to show them I can go two whole days without getting my way."

"That's very mature of you." But I could see from the look on her face she was up to something. Knowing Nessie it wasn't anything too extreme and probably just something teenage-girly she didn't want to tell me about. I stood and followed Nessie to the front door.

"What are you gonna do when you get home?" she asked.

"Shower and clear out my DVR. I'm gonna go hunt tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll come with you. Call me when you get out of the shower."

"I will." I kissed her once more and jumped in my car. I'd miss her even though I'd see her first thing in the morning for breakfast.

When I got back to my place I buzzed the few inches my hair that had grown in the last two weeks and I took a quick shower. After I threw on some boxers, I collapsed on my bed, flicked on the TV and called Nessie. She didn't answer. Just when I was about to text her, my phone lit up with a text from her.

Come online.

Neither of us chatted online much. Both of us used it to hit up the pack back in Washington, but we were almost always together. Between all of our face time and texting, chatting online seemed a little stupid. I walked down to the small office next to my room and grabbed my laptop.

I loved Esme and all the work she poured into my place, but I had spent a whole zero seconds in that room. It was still nice though.

I booted the thing up and settled back against my headboard. As soon as I signed on Nessie messaged me. The screename Alice had made for her always made me smile.

LittleRedRCC: hi :)

AlphaBlack: hi baby what are you doing?

LittleRedRCC: u want me to show u?

I typed "Sure", a little nervous to find out. She sent me a porn link.

"Jesus," I mumbled out loud. I didn't know whether to be turned on, suspicious or annoyed. My dick settled that debate for me real quick though. I didn't want her to see anything that would traumatize her or give her any impression that our sex life was lacking cause we didn't do things she would find online, but at the same time the idea of my sexy little girlfriend watching porn was pretty fucking hot. My rock hard cock seemed to agree.

I clicked on the link and thank God it was pretty tame. Two girls were on a bed, naked and kiss.

I was all for some girl/girl action, but I never gave the smallest thought to what Nessie might be into. I definitely wasn't into her participating in it, that's for damn sure. She was mine.

LittleRedRCC: are u watching it?

AlphaBlack: yes. do you like this?

LittleRedRCC: yeah all the ones with guys were kinda gross. I like the kissing I guess.

Even watching porn she was adorable. And I could see what she meant. Not that I ever looked at them, but I didn't see any attractive qualities in the dudes they used in these things and I can see how some ugly guy with a huge cock skull fucking some girl wouldn't exactly appeal to Nessie.

Before the short clip ended she sent me another one. This time a pretty hot, natural looking blond was laying in a pile of white sheets rubbing her clit.

As I was about to ask her what she thought of this particular video, my dick started to throb. I deleted what I'd typed and started again.

LittleRedRCC: what are you wearing to bed?

AlphaBlack: boxers, the usual.

And then on instinct I asked if she still had her PJs on. A few seconds later a jpeg popped up in my inbox.

I opened it to find a picture of Nessie sitting on the floor in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, her legs tucked under her body. She was naked except for her school tie and her knee high socks. She still had her navy blue headband in. My dick jumped in my boxers and I'm pretty sure I groaned. She was trying to kill me.

LittleRedRCC: that's what i'm wearing

My heart started thumping in my chest. My dick throbbed some more, but this time it felt exactly like someone was stroking it for me. The same exact way it felt every time I had gotten Nessie off.

AlphaBlack: Babe what are you doing?

LittleRedRCC: Come back over.

AlphaBlack: Right now?

LittleRedRCC: yeah

Anyone else would have been annoyed if their girlfriend sent them home and then asked them to come back not an hour later, but this was Nessie. She owned me and I loved her so much. Plus she was naked. I told her I'd be right over and quickly threw on my jeans, a beater and a hoodie.

I hopped on my bike and booked it back over to the Nessie's house.

Esme let me in again with a sweet hello and a smile. She didn't bother questioning what I was doing back. She knew I was on call. I took the stairs up to Nessie's room three at a time.

"It's me, Baby." I knocked unnecessarily. I knew she'd caught my scent the second I hit the front porch.

She opened the door so it was hiding her body and let me in. Yup she was still naked. I couldn't keep my eyes from doing a complete sweep of her body. I don't know what it was about those socks, but damn. She'd ditched the tie. I looked up a little further and could see that her pussy and her inner thighs were soaking wet. Her pink nipples were hard and looking like at least one of them should be in my mouth very soon.

"Hi," I said simply. "Whatcha ya been doing?" I touched her hair and then her cheek.

"I got bored."

"I could tell."

"And I missed you."

"I missed you too, Baby." She took a step closer to me and I leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were still as sweet, but the dripping honey from her pussy was making my head swim. I reached down and gently touched her between her legs.

She pulled away, that all too innocent look on her face. "I want to see you again," she said quietly.

"Okay," I replied.

Nessie went over and sat on her bed while I started to undress. Getting your dick squashed on the back of a Ducati was enough to mellow my hard on, but the moment I saw her I was hard again.

I looked around her room while she watched me take my clothes off. She only had her dim desk light on. At a glance I noticed her jumper, her shirt and panties where on the floor by the foot of her bed. Her laptop was on the floor next to her mirror. Her TV was on, turned to Ace of Cakes.

I waited a second before I took off my boxers, looking at Nessie. She just stared at me, biting her lip. I got no feeling that she wanted to me to stop, so I pulled them down.

"Here," she said. She jumped up and pushed her desk chair a few feet in front of her bed. "Sit here."

I took a seat, stretching my legs out, opening them for her to have a full view. I had this sudden urge to jack off, but I wanted to know what she wanted for sure.

She sunk to the floor between my knees, her lips perfectly level with my crotch, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Can I touch you? I promise I won't freak out this time," she said quietly.

"You can do whatever you want, Baby." She swallowed then slowly ran her thumb up the seam of my balls. I couldn't hold in the growl that came out of my throat.

"Does that hurt?"

"No," I told her, touching her cheek again. I loved how soft her skin was.

She did it again, stroking my balls slowly. I swallowed this time, shifting a little in the chair. My dick twitched, lifting off my stomach and flopping back down again, a bead of pre-cum at the tip. I looked down at the expression on her face. The was no anxiety this time, just sexual curiosity.

"Will you show me? I want to watch," she said.

I would have felt weird masturbating in front of anyone else. Selfish, especially with her. I loved pleasing her. That fact that I came too had nothing to do it. I loved how she opened up for me, how she would let herself go whenever I touched her. That shit was a turn on. Either way I had to give her want she wanted.

I grabbed my dick and gave it one long strong. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard.

"Have you been touching yourself baby?" I asked, stroking my cock again. She sat back on her heels and opened her eyes.

"A little," she admitted softly. I was a little bummed I'd missed that, but whatever.

I started stroking my dick for real. Not working myself like I was alone in my room, praying my dad wouldn't come back early from fishing, but taking my time like in the months before when I --

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Nessie, analyzing everything about her. I had no clue how I hadn't seen it til now, but before all this, before Nessie realized she saw me as more, she had always been the focus of my fantasies. Not toddler Renemsee, -- that's sick -- but the Nessie I saw before me now. I never put two and two together, but ever since she was born the image that turned me on the most was a pale skinned redhead, perfect body from head to toe, perfect pink nipples, perfectly thick thighs, a small waist -- just like Nessie's. The face was always a little bit blurry, but she was my imagination's go to girl and now I knew it was because I'd love her. I was waiting for her.

I stroked my dick harder, from shaft to tip spreading my pre-cum around. Her hand was between her legs now, cupping her pussy, but she kept her fingers still. I knew what she was feeling though, like my fingers were inside of her, like I was stroking her clit myself. Her lips were parted a bit and her breathing was in sync with mine, becoming more and more ragged with every minute.

"It's always been you. You know that right?" I growled.

"I wanted it to be me," she whispered. She sat up between my legs, pressing my cock between us. She captured my lips for a few moments. Our mouths gently massaging each other. Our breath coming in deep pants. Licking her lips, she pulled away. I wanted her closer but I didn't argue as she settled back on the floor, wanting me to finish.

Suddenly my head was filled with images of Nessie and I fooling around -- in various stages of undress, naked, panting. None it was my doing. The settings were fuzzy, but the sensations were real and they were coming from my princess, sitting in front of me. Being connected to her was better than watching any kind of porn. It was like she was giving me a slide show of all the things she eventually wanted to do.

She wanted to jack me off. She wanted to go down on me. She wanted to me to go down on her again and I saw finally, that sooner rather later, she did want us to have sex. I would be lying if I said I didn't want the same exact thing. I wanted her more than anything.

I looked into her deep brown eyes and then heard her moaning through the growling barks that I couldn't hold in. I came, exploded all over my stomach. She came, saying my name softly over and over. Through my hazy vision I saw her eyes grow wide and then narrow as she watched the streaks of jizz cover my skin. Then she leaned back against her bed and smiled.

"You enjoy the show?" I chuckled, taking the towel she held out for me.

"I did. Very informative," she said with that adorable smile.

She sat down on her bed patiently while I cleaned up. Against all her attempts to be "mature" she asked me to spend the night. Obviously I would never disagree to falling asleep and waking up with her in my arms. I pulled her into bed with me and we kissed for a while, letting our hands roam over each other.

Finally I could feel her growing tired. I rolled on my back and laid her down on my chest. She seemed to sleep best that way and I liked feeling her weight on top of me.

She'd been quiet for a while when she turned her head so her chin was resting on my sternum.

"When I was little," she smiled, knowing how relative that term really was. "I would see Mommy and Daddy and my aunts and uncles together. Like how in love they all were and -- I wanted that with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I didn't know all of this half naked time would be involved, but I wanted to be in love with you. I just didn't really know what that meant." She looked me in the eye. "But now I do."

I ran my fingers through her hair, then down her soft, smooth back. Her eyes closed slowly then opened again.

"When you're ready, will you give me a little warning?"

"Sure." She knew what I meant.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this cause I know its going to sound really corny, but I want it to be special for you."

"Well at the risk of sounding just as corny I know it will be special because I'll be with you." I had to agree with her.

A few minutes later she was out. I set her alarm for her and turned down the volume on the tv, after turning it to American Chopper. They were building a pretty sweet bike, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Nessie.

--

I jerked awake some time around three am. My heart was racing and for some reason my lungs were gripped with fear. I looked down at Nessie and she made a weird a noise, a mix between a sob and a gasp and then she made the most pained face.

I gently grabbed her shoulders, trying to wake her. She gripped my arm and her eyes flew open.

"Bubby," she gasped.

"I'm here. I'm here. You're fine."

Her features smoothed out and then she relaxed back into me. "I'm sorry. I --," she yawned.

"Shh, Baby. It's okay." I rolled on my side, wrapping my body around her, rocking her gently. She drifted back under after a few moments. I wondered if she was ever really awake.

I was tempted to pick up her hand to watch her dreams again, but I was still a little headfucked by what I had seen seconds before I shook her awake.

In her nightmare Nessie had been in the woods, running.

She running was from Nahuel.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 16: EightySix in a SeventyEight

Nessie

I was plenty busy for the next few days, but all the hours between Tuesday morning when Jake left and Thursday afternoon seemed to drag. He still came over for dinner and breakfast, but I couldn't wait for our trip. I really had to think of something nice to do for Mommy and Daddy as a thank you. Even though Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were coming with us, they knew Jake and I would be alone at night in our own hotel room. It was kind of a big deal and they didn't have to let me go.

Mommy almost made me cry when she told me how much she loved me and how proud of me she was. "We trust you, Honey. Have fun with Jake," she said. I'd never been apart from my parents for four days in a row. I would miss them, but I was up for it. I knew Jake and I would have great time.

We had a few things to take care before we left. Grandma Esme excused Alice, Jasper and I from school on Friday claiming that was our day to hit the dentist and then I was supposed to be away with all the girls over the weekend, just in case my friends were looking for me. Uncle Jasper got me a Washington Driver's license with the name R. Carlie Masen. It said that I was twenty-two. It would back up Jake's story and then I would have an ID just in case we went to any clubs or bars. I hoped we would.

At school things were going fine. Amanda and Craig came out as a full on couple on Tuesday. Amanda and I were growing closer in a very natural way. We trusted each other and we got along so well. I wanted to tell her about my trip with Jake, but I decided the less she knew the better. I felt like sometimes we might have been making Maddie feel a little left out, but on Wednesday morning Andrew asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. I think as long as we listened when she told us how good of a kisser he was she wouldn't even notice that Amanda and I were confiding in each other.

I spent Wednesday night with Daddy. We went out to a really cool pizza place in Portsmouth and then we went to Barnes and Nobles. It was nice to spend time just the two of us. He didn't ask me anything awkward about Jake. We talked mostly about school and other random family stuff. Grandpa Charlie wanted us to come visit for Christmas so Daddy told me we'd probably head back to Washington for two weeks. I was excited to see Charlie and Sue and the rest of the pack.

I hadn't realized how long it had been since it had been just the two of us. It was really nice.

Thursday afternoon was pretty busy. Rosalie told me Carlie Masen's life story and made sure I'd memorized it the moment we walked in from school.

When I went up to my room to pack I found a bunch of shopping bags on my bed. A few from Victoria's Secret. Alice had been shopping again.

"Oh God," I sighed.

"Just look before you start Oh God-ing." I turned around and Aunt Alice and Rosalie were standing in my door way.

"Alice I'm not ready for any kind of lace."

"Just look," she said with a big grin. I rolled my eyes and started digging through the bags. I pulled out two t-shirts and a tank top from the PINK collection, all with matching boy shorts.

"Thank you," I said with my-foot-in-mouth smile.

"You're welcome." She came over and held up the tank top. "Very cute and very college appropriate I think." We went through the rest of the bags and Alice showed me the outfits she'd picked out.

For Jake's meeting in the Hamptons she'd picked out really nice cream colored sweater. It was cashmere and came right above my knees. The outfit was made complete with a pair of skinny jeans and some knee high Timberland riding boots.

She'd picked out a bunch of other options for the rest of the weekend depending on what we decided to do. For the ride down I settled on my Frye boots and a new Black North Face Fleece Mommy had picked out for me. It formfitting but comfortable.

Jake picked us up at five in a black Ranger Rover he'd rented for the trip. He didn't feel comfortable parking his BWM around the city, plus it didn't fit four people with luggage. If they felt like it Jasper would rent him and Alice a car once we got to the city, but Aunt Alice seemed pretty psyched to hop on the subway.

"We'll see though," she said. "I'm not sure shoving Jasper in a tight human corral is a good idea. He might just kill someone for fun."

We hopped in the car and Alice quickly caught Jake up on my fictional life and then we all had a great time making up a fake story of how Jake and I met. He'd come down to Boston his first night in New England. Not knowing that the T stops running at midnight, Jake got stranded at a bar some twenty minutes from where he'd parked his car. I couldn't resist his adorable face and asked him if he wanted to share a cab with me and my roommate. And the rest is total history and complete BS, but that's not important.

We had a great time in the car listening to music and acting silly. My favorite part of the ride was Uncle Jasper proving to Jake that he could indeed "Name That Tune" to twenty consecutive songs in two notes -- including ten songs from one of New York's more popular hip-hop stations.

We were in the car for almost six hours, but it didn't seem like more than an hour by the time we pulled up to the valet stand in front of the hotel.

The building was gorgeous, perfectly lit with beautiful ornate marble and crystal work. The patterns for the lobby were creams and gold and even through the main foyer was ENORMOUS it felt warm and welcoming. It was almost eleven, but it was still fairly busy, guests and hotel staff buzzing around.

Jake took my hand and led me over to the front desk. Alice and Uncle Jasper were right behind us. A woman with a name tag that read Abigail, greeted us. She shot me a genuine smile as she took Jake's name and looked up our reservation. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly on the forehead. It was nice to be with him in public. To hold his hand and kiss him and not run the risk of someone calling the cops on him, was a wonderful feeling.

"Mr. Black. -- Excellent. Your room is ready and we made the changes you've requested."

"Excuse me?" Jake quickly glanced at me, like I had some clue what she was talking about.

"Your assistant Mary called this afternoon. Everything is as you requested and your luggage will be brought up immediately."

He glanced at me and I quickly nodded over my shoulder. Alice giggled.

"Ah - Thank you," Jake said, taking our room keys. We stepped to the side and waited for Alice and Jasper to check in. They'd made their reservation for a penthouse suite under the name Whitlock. I thought it was cute.

We walked to the elevator and Uncle Jasper and Jake both pressed the button for the twenty-second floor. Apparently they were staying in a suite down the hall from us. Once we were moving I stepped back close to Jake's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing light kisses to my hair.

"So Mary what exactly did I request?" Jake asked. I could see him staring at Alice over my head in the elevator's mirrored walls.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Black," she said with an innocent smile.

"Do you ever get tired of her plotting?" he teased Jasper.

"I'd like to say yes, but --"

"He'd also like to like to get laid tonight," Alice finished for him.

I laughed and nuzzled closer to him. I was sleepy, but Jake told me we had some time to sleep in in the morning. I was looking forward to a late night of quality time with my Bubby.

We finally got to our floor and headed towards the room. Jasper and Alice walked off in the other direction.

"Enjoy your evening kids," Alice said.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," Jake said, towing me down the hall. I knew Alice was good for surprises, but I was a little nervous about what she had planned.

When Jake opened the door I realized I should never second guess Alice again. I stood in the threshold, my mouth just hanging open. There were candles and small bouquets of orange roses everywhere. The creme and gold accents of the room were only heightened by the soft glow. Most of the furniture in the front room had been cleared out and replaced by large gold cushions. In the center there was a gold and white, plaid blanket. On it there were two full place settings for an elegant carpet picnic. It's was absolutely beautiful.

I heard the door click shut behind me and I gasped as Jake's arms came around my waist. "You had no idea about this?" I asked.

"No," he said truthfully. "I may have to give Mary a raise." He turned me around and gazed at my face. A small smile touched his lips. "Why don't you go check out the rest?"

"Okay." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and wandered towards the bedroom. I smiled to myself as I looked around. In the interest of us not burning down the bedroom during sex there were lights instead of candles around the room. Not that we were going to have sex, but the light did give off a very romantic golden glow. The bed was big enough to hold four or five people comfortably or one werewolf who really liked to stretch out and his date for the weekend. The creme bedspread was covered in orange rose pedals. I could kiss Alice.

The bathroom was just as fabulous. I scoped out the large walk in shower with plenty of head room for Jake. There were candles along the counter and running around the rim of the enormous tub. I'd have to make some time for us to splash around in there.

I heard the door open and followed the voices back out to the sitting room. Our bags had arrived and so had our dinner. I tucked myself out of the way as an adorable, old man, a little shorter than me, brought our bags to the bedroom. I was about to lend him a hand, but he politely brushed me off.

I killed a few seconds looking between Jake who was still standing by the door and the young man who was laying out our food on the picnic blanket. Alice had really gone all out, ordering a late dinner for us; glasses, silverware, and two covered dishes.

"Sir, your dessert is being prepared. When you're ready call down to the front desk and we'll have it brought for up you." He smiled politely at me then turned back to Jake who quickly pulled out a wad of twenties. He tipped our server and sent him on his way. We were finally alone.

"You hungry?" he asked me with that gorgeous smirk. He helped me off with my fleece and tossed our coats on a small love seat in the corner.

"I know you are." I grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the food. "Let's get you fed."

We made ourselves comfortable and looked over the spread. Water had been poured and wine glasses set out. I watched Jake as he picked up the bottle of wine that was chilling on ice beside him. He looked at the label and laughed.

"Sparkling cider."

"Sorry that you're dating a minor?" I teased. I gently ran my finger across the back of his hand.

"Not even close." He pulled the lids off our covered platters and we both laughed.

"Non alcoholic beverages and burgers and fries. So much for our adult weekend." I took a sip of water and looked around the room again.

Jake lifted his plate and inhaled deeply. "At least they're steak burgers. That's pretty classy. Alice still gets points."

"That's true," I giggled.

"Besides -- knowing you the rest of our night won't be very PG."

"Me?" I said, my hand pressed to my neck in shock.

"Or not. We can go to bed right after we eat," he said straight faced.

"But I wanna make out," I whined. Jake chuckled to himself then held a french fry out for me to eat. I slid closer to him and we sat quietly feeding each other for a few moments. The steak burgers were actually really good. The good food and the gorgeous guy beside me were making this a pretty awesome night. I was so happy to be with him, blissed out of my mind I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"I love that look on your face," Jake said touching my cheek.

"Well it's for you, so..."

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked suddenly.

"Fine. Well not fine cause you weren't there but fine enough. Why?" I knew it wasn't a casual question. He had something on his mind.

Jake sighed. "I didn't realize how bad I was at talking about my feelings until we started dating."

"You're a boy. You can't help it."

"Ha. Seriously you're hilarious. -- No I didn't want to bring it up, but I just kept thinking about it cause we've been apart the last couple nights." He took a deep breath before he continued. "You had that nightmare about Nahuel the other night and I --"

"Wait. I what?"

"Fuck I didn't -- Sunday night you had a nightmare about him. You grabbed my arm before you woke up, but yeah. Shit. I shouldn't have brought it up. I had a feeling you wouldn't remember."

"I didn't. What happened?"

I listened carefully as Jake told me that he'd felt how scared I was before he'd woken up. In my dream I was in the woods behind our house. I was running for my life trying to get away from Nahuel. I'd woken up gasping and clinging to Jake for dear life and fallen back asleep just as quickly.

"I don't remember that at all." And then I realized what the real problem was. "I'm not thinking about him, Bubby. I dreampt about you the past two nights. That I do remember." I picked up his hand and replayed the parts of my dreams that had stuck with me. Of course they had that odd disjointed feeling of dreams, but Jake was there with me and I was really, really happy.

"Yeah I was worried about hurting his feelings or having an awkward conversation or two, but he's not on my mind anymore. -- It was probably just some weird subconscious roll over from stressing about him that day, but really I haven't thought about him since. You can ask Daddy," I giggled. Again I replayed a random sampling of my thoughts and feelings from the week and Nahuel had not been on my mind.

"Have often have you thought about doing that?" Jake asked. I pulled my hand away, feeling my cheeks glow bright red. A few thoughts of me pleasuring Jake -- orally had gotten mixed in.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "A few times."

"It's okay." He took my hand and pulled me closer, kissing me softly. "I won't tell anyone."

We finished eating and Jake called down for our dessert. A few minutes later, our same server came up and cleared away our plates. Then he set out a large silver tray with all the fixins for smores. There was a small oil grill for us melt our marshmallows.

"Thank you --"

"Clayton."

"Thanks Clayton."

"No trouble at all Mr. Black." He smiled kindly at me and left the room.

I hadn't had smores in such a long time. Emily had brought them into my life the first time I went to La Push for a bonfire. I was four. I made a complete mess of myself, but I remembered just how much I loved making them and how much fun I'd had with Jake that night.

We made a mess of them again tonight, but this time it was a little different, especially when Jake licked some excess chocolate off my finger. I wondered if he knew how good he was at driving me crazy.

After we demolished our dessert Jake blew out the flame and set the tray outside the door. And then he led me into the bedroom.

I told Jake I wasn't tired. I was pretty alert and focused after his little finger sucking stunt. I excused myself to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I picked out a cute football jersey-styled tee that said Kiss Me with the number eight-six. It was pretty low cut and the fabric was thin. Once I slipped it on it was clear how thin the material was and just how much it showed off my hard nipples.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and changed into a pair of boy shorts that matched the pink in my t-shirt. I looked pretty cute. Very twenty-two.

When I came back out to the bedroom Jake was busy plugging in our cell phones and our laptops. Jake had brought his for work of course. I'd brought mine to look up a few places to go or just in case I was alone for a little.

Jake had on a new pair of pajama pants and nothing else. I caught myself staring at the perfect muscles of his back.

"Do you ever sleep naked?" I asked.

He turned around and mocked the most adorable pout. "You know I'm shy."

"No I just figured since you run about a thousand degrees being naked would be nice for you."

"Well I don't exactly hate it." He walked over to me and lifted me up to the bed. The rose petals felt cool against my legs. "I'm going to brush my teeth and we'll discuss your intentions to get me naked in a moment."

I looked around the room, trying to get up the courage to tell Jake what I wanted to do before we went to bed. I felt a little silly, laughing at myself, for being so official about it. If I kept this up I'd might as well create a spreadsheet for scheduled sex acts.

I glanced up when the door to the bathroom opened. Jake had blown out all the candles.

"Tomorrow night we'll take a bath and we'll relight the candles."

"I like that idea." I held out my hands for him and he walked between my legs, letting me wrap my arms around his warm body.

"I'm glad you came with me."

"Me too, Bubby. The roses and the candles would have been a little weird if you were alone."

"You still wanna make out?" He kissed me lightly on the nose. I raised my head and kissed him fully on the lips. He groaned a bit and pulled my closer, letting my tongue gently caress his. After a moment I decided to try something a new. I pulled back, but just a little and gently sucked his tongue into my mouth. He groaned again, this time letting me do it a bit harder.

I brought my hands up to either side of his neck as his hands slid under the hem of my shirt. He found my nipples, teasing them lightly.

I want tonight to be about you. I told him. I kept going, kept kissing his soft lips and his delicious tongue even when I felt him trying to pull away. I liked watching you come. I want to help this time. Just let me.

I showed him exactly how I felt when I watched him masturbate, how much it turned me on and I how much I wanted to touch him. He seemed to relax a little, kissing me deeper.

Lose the pants and get on the bed, I told him.

"Pushy, pushy," he chuckled quietly. I laughed softly when I saw that he didn't hesitate to pull down his pants. He climbed up on the bed next to me and lay down, resting his hands behind his head. I told myself I better get on with it. The longer I stalled, if I showed the slightest bit of nervousness he'd try to get me to stop.

I looked over his body. I'd start at the top.

I crawled over Jake's torso. He was already hard and his dick brushed against my stomach and between my legs as I moved over him. He was so tall that I was straddling his stomach, almost his ribs as we started kissing again.

I started making my way down his neck, licking and nipping at his perfect skin. I loved the woodsy smell of him. It was a perfect compliment to his sweet minty taste.

When I got to his chest I touched my tongue to his nipple. I'd never really spent any time there before, but I knew how good it felt having his mouth on mine. I imitated the things he did, drawing slow circles around the deep brown skin. He let out a deep breath through his nose and then I gently bit down.

"Fuck," he muttered, lifting his head up.

"Does that hurt?" I asked before kissing his nipple again. Some of my bangs had come loose. He tucked them behind my ear and I shuddered, feeling the heat of him on my skin.

"It doesn't hurt at all, Baby. It feels good." His rugged deep growl was back so I knew I was doing something right.

I moved to his other nipple and bit down again. This time I flicked my tongue over the tip. His low growling was starting to gently vibrate the bed. It was making me so wet.

His hand came around the side of my head, his fingers gently tangling in the base of my ponytail. Feeling his hands on me made me want to work that much harder. I was aching to get him off.

I played with his nipples for a long time, using my tongue, my teeth and even the tips of my fingers to draw out the torture for the both of us. I was so into what I was doing, so caught up in the fact that I was literally dripping between my legs that I almost didn't realize

I'd actually started purring.

Ah. Crap.

I pulled up and smirked at Jake. "I was just purring, wasn't I?" I dipped my head back down and kept lapping at the hard peak.

"Yes and it was sexy as fuck." I giggled but didn't stop my work.

Soon I couldn't stand it any more. I moved a little further down Jake's stomach. He made room for me, opening his legs. I couldn't resist licking the grooves of his abs. I was pleased with the reaction I got.

"Shit. Nessie," he growled under his breath, his hips squirming a bit.

When I got down between his legs I took just a moment to look at his hard-on. He was still huge, more so up close, but this time I wasn't afraid. His dick was down right pretty compared to some of the gross ones I'd seen online, but beyond that it belonged to the guy that I loved. I wanted to know everything about him, about his body. Every inch of smooth and veined, hot skin from base to tip. His cum had smelled so good and I wanted to taste it.

I replayed for myself all the ways Jake had touched his erection, the things he told me he liked. First I touched his balls again, playing my thumb along the center. Then I gripped him just the way he'd gripped himself. Then I gently stroked up.

It was amazing how hot his skin was there. Much hotter than the rest of him, which was saying a lot. But I liked it. It made me feel like all his energy was focused to that one spot.

I stroked him again slowly and my body shuttered with pleasure. Just like before it felt like Jake's hands were on my body, like his fingers were softly caressing my pussy.

"You can grip it harder, baby. You won't hurt me." And I did just that. I tightened my grip and his dick actually twitched in my hand. I stared at it awe for a moment.

"It does that on it's own sometime. Sorry," he whispered.

"Can you make it move?" My eyes must have been bugging out of my head. Without a word Jake gently brushed my hand out of the way. Suddenly his dick just jumped -- twitched off his stomach, the muscles flexing under his skin-- then flopped back again, bobbing slightly under it's own weight.

"Oh my," I gasped. I had no idea it did that. I had a lot to learn not to mention a new found attraction to what I knew would soon become my new favorite toy.

My bubby chuckled deeply. "You want me to do it again?" It twitched once more, but only a little.

"Maybe later." I smiled up at him, still a little shocked. I had my own personal objectives at the moment. He smirked at me, settling up on his elbows. Now I really had an audience so I knew I had to focus and I knew I was being a complete dork, but whatever.

I took him in my hand again, gripping him tightly. The smirk left his face and he watched me in earnest now as I stroked him again. A fat drop of clear liquid, what I later learned was called pre-cum, appeared at the tip. I thought Screw it and lapped it up with my tongue.

A million things happened at once and I was glad my head didn't blow up. I couldn't believe the taste that hit my tongue. It was the same magical, minty taste of his kisses, but even better. So much better that I automatically licked him again.

I thought of what I'd seen online and took as much of him into my mouth as I possibly could. His dick was so long, really freaking long, but I was pretty confident I could handle more.

At the same time I felt a velvety touch on my own clit, like Jake was laying the same expert touches between my legs.

I drew back, my lips tight around him, making sure my tongue was very attentive around the head and at the tip. When I went back down I was very proud of myself. I fit the whole thing in my mouth and part way down my throat. Jake groaned and growled so I did it again and again wimoving a little faster.

He gently gripped my ponytail and started moving his hips up and down to the rhythm of my movements. The whole time I couldn't contain my whimpers. My pussy was dripping and throbbing under it's own pleasure from invisible fingers and a phantom tongue.

Just when I thought I was getting the hang of this whole blow job thing Jake spoke.

"Come here." His voice was strained and husky. He was going to come soon. So was I.

"But I don't have to have to," I stuttered, half panting. "I can feel it too."

He sat up so fast I almost fell off the bed, but he caught me with an arm my waist. His eyes flashed to bright amber. "Come here now."

I almost said "Yes Sir". Before I could say anything he pulled me up the bed and ripped my panties clean off. He tossed the destroyed fabric across the room. My body instantly gushed between my legs. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I would have told him that too if I'd had a second to get my thoughts together.

He gripped my waist again and lay back down with me on top of him. I was facing the foot of my bed and my pussy was right over his mouth. It took about two seconds of of Jake sucking my clit between his lips for me to catch on.

I leaned forward, grabbed him again and took him into my mouth. We both groaned at the same time. It was like the pleasure was tripled.

I sucked him again, using one hand to stroke him. He was driving me crazy, licking at my clit, kissing my whole body thoroughly. And then his finger was inside me. I couldn't take it anymore. I came like crazy and at the exact same time I felt Jake's body shudder. A sweet, creamy liquid filled my mouth.

From what I'd seen this was the exact moment not to stop. I kept up what I was doing with my mouth, swallowing every drop that came out of him.

Jake didn't stop either. I could feel him burying his face deeper between my legs. I could feel his growls vibrating against my skin. I thought about how sexy the animalistic sounds he made were and I came again and so did he. I swallowed and then Jake grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

He moved me again before I could protest, not that I would. "Come here, baby girl," he panted. All I could do was whimper in response. He turned me around so I was facing the headboard and told me to hold on. I grabbed on to the carved wood and squeezed my eyes shut.

Jake attacked my body, licking and sucking harder than he had before. I thought I was actually going to die, my heart was beating out of my chest. I was purring now, pretty loudly. My body started moving on it's own, rubbing itself against his lips and his tongue. Jake's hands came up. One curved gently around my neck, the other went straight up my shirt pinching and rubbing my nipple. I came again and I felt Jake bark and shudder beneath me. I glanced over my shoulder and did a double take.

Jake was coming all over his stomach. The sight of it made me come again, hard. Another two jets of his warm cum streamed out of his hard on. My body couldn't stand much more.

I turned towards the headboard collapsing forward. Jake slowly lowered me towards the bed then jumped up and started for the bathroom.

"Bubby!!" I laughed breathless.

"What?!"

"You -- have rose petals stuck to your ass." Two bright orange rose petals stuck to his left cheek to be exact. He brushed them off winking at me and went into the bathroom.

I didn't want to move, but there would roses petals stuck all over us in the morning if I didn't take care of that situation. I quickly circled the bed and swept the flowers into my shirt. I dumped them all on the dresser. Then I fixed my ponytail in the mirror and climbed back under the sheets.

A few seconds later Jake came out of the bathroom, all nice and clean. He was still a little hard which made sense. My body was still tingling all over. He pulled his pajama pants back on and joined me in bed. He kissed me slowly, rolling me on my back. His hands drifted over my body, caressing my stomach, my back, my thighs, making me drowsy with their soothing motions.

I started purring again. It was the weirdest thing, but I liked it. It made me feel so relaxed. Jake seemed to like it too.

Jake's kisses moved down my neck, up my cheeks until he stopped at my forehead. He nuzzled his lips against my hair, pulling me closer. "I'd make a dogs and cats joke right now, but --"

"That would be really lame?" I giggled softly.

"Exactly. Just don't stop making that noise." He nipped on my earlobe.

"Don't stop touching me."

--

When I woke up in the morning Jake was gone. Well not gone just not in the bedroom. I went out to the sitting room and found him on the phone. He still didn't have a shirt on. A quick glance at the clock told me that I would only have him that way for another hour or so. The regular tables and chairs were back and breakfast had been brought up.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. I was about to sit down across the from him when he pulled me back. He yanked up my shirt and gently bit my nipple. I bit my lip so a girlie scream of ecstasy wouldn't interrupt his business call. When he'd driven me significantly crazy with his teeth and tongue he let me go. I scowled at him as I dug into my Belgian waffle. Joke was on him though. He was hard again.

"That's perfect -- Yes. Thanks Frank. We'll see you soon." He ended his call and stared straight at me.

"What?"

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"I refuse to believe you learned to suck dick that good off some Internet porn site."

"Well I did google some stuff and got some tips from some Marines in a singles chat room and then I had Andrew come over Tuesday night so I could practice--" I heard the difference between his horny growl and his angry growl then. "But the rest I found from Internet porn."

"I hope you're joking about Andrew cause I will separate his spine." Jake ripping someone apart with his bare hands was an oddly hot notion, but Andrew was a sweet kid.

"Did you like it?" I asked suddenly bashful. Yeah he came, but he made me come all on his own about fifty times.

"Um yes. I liked it a lot."

"I saw one video where they did what we did-- you know -- after."

"Sixty-nining?"

"What?" I gasped reaching for my juice. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"At least I can teach you one thing." He reached into his briefcase and grabbed a pen and then he grabbed a piece of hotel stationary. He quickly drew a 6 and a 9, illustrating the way two people could fit together and do what we did. It was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen and I told him so.

"True. It's a stupid name, but you enjoyed it, right?"

"Yes. Yes I did," I said with a big smile.

"We can do it anytime you want, Baby."

"I can't wait to tell Amanda all about it," I said before ducking a piece of melon.

While I finished my breakfast Jake told more about our day. Frank McKinnley was sending a limo for us at noon. We'd join him, his wife and his daughter Lynn for lunch around one. I could stay with Jake through the showings and if I wanted I could wander around the estate with Lynn while they handled the boring business parts. It sounded like a pretty decent plan. I just hoped Lynn was at least cool to be around.

I finished my juice and went to sit in Jake's lap. "Can we practice seven-eighting one more time before we go?" I asked before kissing his sweet lips.

"Sure," he laughed. "But we might have to wait until Alice leaves." I caught her scent and then there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit." I hopped up and went to the door to let her in.

"Good morning kids." She smiled even though knew she was pooing all over my party.

"Good morning," I grumbled.

"Morning Alice."

"I have to get Nessie all gorgeous for her day. Have you showered yet?" she asked Jake.

"No Mrs. Whitlock," he teased.

"Well hop to it." She shooed Jake into the bedroom. She followed him and came out a half second later after she'd laid out his clothes. I flopped down in his empty chair and picked at a lone piece of bacon on his plate.

"So," Aunt Alice said. "What did I miss?" She held up the piece of hotel stationary.

"Crap. -- Please don't tell Daddy."

"Tell him what? Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You didn't!" she teased. I dropped my head on the table. I'd just told on myself.

"I need to teach you how to lie better. And I won't tell Edward or Bella -- or Jazz."

"Thank you."

"I might tell Emmett though. He'd throw you a party." For all the right reasons I didn't think she was joking.

We talked some more about the PG parts of our evenings and I thanked her for dinner and the whole candle lit scenario she'd set up for us.

"Only day one my dear," she giggled.

When Jake was done I hopped in the shower then I threw on the white sweater, skinny jeans ensemble. Aunt Alice did my hair and I was ready to go with just enough time for Alice to quiz Jake and I on our fictional love story.

When she was done grilling me on my fictional childhood in the Seattle suburbs, it was time to go. Alice left us at the elevator since it was sunny out and we were off.

The ride went by quickly. It was my first time in a limo so I was plenty distracted by shiny things to touch. When I was done thoroughly pissing off our driver I passed the rest of the time messing with Jake's mind. Literally.

I took his hand and replayed my favorite parts of the night before. It was innocent enough. I started with the moment he ripped my panties.

He put his arm out for me and I slid across the leather, letting him drape his arm over my shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he whispered against my cheek. "I'll buy you some more."

I picked up his other hand and put it in my lap. He let me grip his wrist while he idly played with my charm bracelet.

It's okay. Really, I told him. Then I showed him how good it felt when he bit my nipple a few hours before. I gave him a taste of how breathless I felt when he man handled me. I let know just hot it was watching him come. Then I let him feel just how much I wanted to do it all again. And then I giggled when my wrist brushed against his hand on.

He pulled me closer. "What's gotten into you?" he said quietly.

Your index finger. I know I was acting my age, but I didn't think there was anything wrong with having some fun with my boyfriend.

"You're not too old to spank, you know," he growled.

You promise?

I decided to give him a break until later that night. It wouldn't be good if a random erection ruined Terry's deal.

I cuddled close to Jake while he called back to his office and shortly after he got off the phone we arrived at the McKinnley's.

My family had money and plenty of it, but Carlisle made sure, at least on the outside, that we lived the life of a family living on a single income with seven children. Excessive spending attracted attention.

The McKinnley's had no need to show any sort of restraint. The limo stopped in front of an absolutely enormous mansion. Mr. McKinnley was coming down the front steps to greet us. His two, full grown German Shepherds had different plans. I turned towards the barking which was

coming from the direction of this overflowing garden.

The dogs were running at us full speed. I glanced back at Mr. McKinnley. He cursed under his breath.

Suddenly Jake crouched down and held out his hand. "Easy Ladies," he murmured. The dogs seemed to recognize him and instead of jumping all over him or attacking his jugular like they were trained to do, they circled the both of us sniffing us and licking the palms of our hands. Of course I loved animals, but I had no clue how common house pets, or guard dogs would react to my vampire half.

Jake stood patting both dogs roughly. "My scent is all over you," he whispered. I glanced up to see him smirking. "They know you're my mate."

"Oh." I suppressed a giggle just as Mr. McKinnley reached us. I'd ask Jake more about his dog whispering skills later.

We said our polite introductions and then he apologized about fifty times for the dogs, Markie and Maxi.

"They're supposed to be down at the stables. I am very sorry."

Jake waved the apologies off and we followed Mr. McKinnley, who insisted I call him Frank, inside. I liked him. He seemed like a genuinely nice man. He was tall like Daddy and although he didn't look very old his hair and his beard were were completely white. He resembled a slender version of Santa.

I listened as he told us a little bit about the history of the mansion. After we walked through three grand rooms and down a long hallway we came to the ornate dining room where his daughter Lynn and his wife Linda were waiting for us. Lynn was actually the perfect afternoon companion. She was just like me, friendly, a tad on the over eager side. But she had a really warm smile, not too mention long, bright red hair. I felt like I'd stumbled across a long lost sister.

Mrs. McKinnley -- I was to call her Mrs. McKinnley -- was a total bitch. I didn't like calling people that, but she was just so mean. And I also wasn't a fan of the way she was looking at Jake.

Lynn was just about to tell me about what school she went to when the Mrs. interrupted. "And what grade are you in?" she said to me. She was about two syllables away from baby talk. Then she turned and winked at Jake.

"Um I'm a junior at Boston College, ma'am."

"Oh. No ivy leagues for you?" I was about to defend myself by ripping her throat out, when Frank spoke up.

"Well she wouldn't have met nice Jacob here, now would she." He smiled at me as if to apologize. "Excuse Linda, where she comes from pageant titles are just as good as a masters degrees." And that shut the bitch right up.

Lynn and I talked some more. She was a senior in high school and planning to go to NYU the following year. She typically had to wear a uniform to school and I bit my tongue when she told me how much she hated it.

"We have a teacher work day today. That's why I'm home," she explained. I'd almost forgotten it was Friday.

After lunch I decided to ditch Jake for the showing. He kissed me quickly on the forehead as we said goodbye.

"Lynnie why don't you take Carlie down to the stables and show her Mariella," her father suggested.

She turned to me with a big hopeful smile. "Do you want to see my horse?"

"Sure," I agreed happily. I'd never seen a horse up close before.

We took a golf cart down to the stables and Lynn introduced me to the eight horses the family owned, her favorite being her filly Mariella. She was absolutely stunning. Huge and strong, a little bigger than Jake in wolf form. She had a gorgeous chocolate coat and a black mane. I had to admit I was jealous.

"Do you want to feed her?" Lynn asked holding out a broken carrot. She beckoned Mariella closer, making clicking and cooing noises. I giggled as the enormous nostrils blew out a huge breath that ruffled my hair.

Lynn held out the other half of the carrot and demonstrated the proper technique for not getting your fingers bitten off. I did what she told me, smiling as the horse nipped the carrot right out of my hand.

"She likes you. She bit my last friend I brought down here."

I gently stroked Mariella's face. "Well I like her too."

A stable hand, Alex, appeared to feed all of the horses and Lynn and I sat down on a wooden bench and talked some more, watching him while he worked.

"What ethnicity is Jake?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh um -- he's native American. One hundred perfect."

"That's so cool. That's what I thought, but you know ..." she paused for a moment. "Do your parents know?"

"What? That I'm dating a Native American guy? Yeah. They like him." I was little weirded out by the direction this conversation was taking.

"Oh that's good. My uh -- my boyfriend's African-American." Or Not.

"That's cool. I've heard good things," I joked. And by good things I meant all the times I'd heard Aunt Rose threaten to leave Uncle Emmett for a black guy for reasons I didn't understand at age two.

"His name is David. He's pre-med at NYU. Daddy likes him, but Linda -- she's not my real mom just so you know."

Lynn's real mother had died when she was a baby and her father had married Linda when she was six. Lynn had been a good step daughter, but couldn't wait to get out of the house. Linda was a gold digger and a tad on the racist side to boot.

"When I was thirteen I had a crush on a black guy in my band class. She told me that his kind was great for one thing and it didn't involve a respectable married life."

Lynn didn't care what her stepmother thought, but she was afraid to bring David home because she didn't want Linda to say something hurtful and offensive.

"Plus she's a tad on the whorey side." She nodded towards Alex and whispered, "At least three times a week with him up in the lofts."

"But he's not white either," I whispered back. Alex was clearly of Hispanic descent.

"Well she uses him for that one thing. Daddy knows. I think he's just making her sweat it out."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Amanda and Maddie's petty fighting was nothing compared to this real world drama.

"She signed the mother of all pre-nups. If he leaves her she gets nothing. Plus I think Daddy has a thing for his assistant, Eva. She's kinda young for him, but she's really nice. God I hope he ditches Linda soon." Considering she was up at the house sniffing around Jake I wished he'd ditched about three weeks before we got there.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the stables just talking about my fake life at school and her real one. Jake text me around four and we headed back up to the house.

We said our goodbyes. I felt bad because I wanted to stay in touch with Lynn, but Carlie Masen only had forty-eight hours left to live.

We climbed in the limo and as soon as the door closed Jake let out a huge breath and sunk back into the seat.

"That was the fucking afternoon from hell."

"What happened?" I asked anxiously. Apparently Linda had followed Jake and Frank around all afternoon. She proved that she had some trouble keeping her hands to herself.

"But Frank knows she's unfaithful," I told him.

"See that's the feeling I got, like he was testing me to see if I'd flirt back." When Jake made it clear his visit was for business and not her pleasure Frank sent her back into the house. I told Jake more about her slutty side and the fact that she was just a minority stud fucker for sport. He seemed to agree with that assessment.

Frank did end up really liking Jake and after a quick call with Terry they agreed on the three car trade Jake had come down for, including the Model T Terry wanted. Frank even confided in Jake that if he stayed with Terry's company Frank would unload half his inventory into Jake's capable hands.

"He said he knew I appreciated the art if a fine automobile." It was the ultimate man compliment.

When we got to the hotel, Abigail, the front desk clerk stopped me in the lobby. "Miss Masen, Mrs. Whitlock left a note for you." I unfolded the hotel stationary.

Quick bath, then dinner, then dancing with me and Mr. Whitlock. Love Alice.

P.s. I don't recommend 69ing in the tub.

I wanted to die.

chapter 17: interruptions

Edward

"I miss her."

"I know you do, Love. I miss her too, but --" I felt like a horrible father even thinking the words I was about to tell my wife.

"But what?" Bella lifted her head off my chest, looking me in the eye. We'd been in bed for nearly twenty four hours, taking a few breaks to show our faces to the rest of the family. I had no plan for moving any time soon. I was way too comfortable.

I brushed Bella's hair back. "It's nice …"

"Not having to wait til your daughter goes to sleep to get me naked."

"Exactly," I smirked at her. "It's also a lot quieter around here without Alice." Bella laughed, nuzzling her face against my arm. She knew it was true. We both loved every member of our family, but it had been years since we'd had this kind of time to ourselves. We wanted to be there for every moment of Nessie's life and she did love spending time with us even when Jake was around, or at least she used to. Yes, it was nice getting my wife alone, but I was torn. I missed my daughter.

The minute Nessie left for New York, I'd decided Bella and I were skipping school on Friday. It would be a while before we let Nessie go away with Jake again and I wasn't wasting a single moment of that time in school. Esme agreed to call in for the both of us and Rose. Emmett was pretty pissed about it.

"I have a fucking test in History," he grumbled as he grabbed his notes. That morning we all sat in the living room trying not to laugh at him. He was already dressed for school, loading the last of his books into his bag. Even Rose couldn't keep a teasing smile off her face.

We always tried our hardest to at least maintain a low A average. Emmett, Jasper and Rose were forced to go through the college application process this year, so staying in the good graces of the teachers and college councilors was important. Sure we could have sweet talked our way into any university, which we had done before, but to go through the process the natural way -- as naturally as possible-- attracted less attention.

Emmett could have simply gone in for his test, then left for the rest of the day, but that would only add to the overall impression that we were allowed to come and go as we pleased.

"Babe, just come in with me," he begged Rose.

"No fucking way, but--." She stood up and adjusted his tie. "I'll be ready for you when you get home." Unfortunately I caught a glimpse of what she had in mind for her day. It involved several hours of solo time in her bedroom. The second Emmett came home from school he'd taken Rose out of the house. I had a feeling they wouldn't reappear until Sunday.

Scrubbing imagines of Rose touching herself out of my head was enough for me to drag Bella back upstairs to our bedroom. That had been some twelve hours ago. The sun had already set and I knew if we wanted we could take our sexual activities outside, but it had been almost three weeks since we'd had sex in a bed. Not that my body felt the effects of wood chips or grass rubbing against my back, but Egyptian cotton did have it's charm.

Bella picked up her phone from the night stand. I knew she wasn't checking the time.

"Do you want to call her?" I asked gently. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger, considering my options. I'd take her from behind in a minute or so, when she was ready.

"No. I know she's safe. I just miss her. That's all. -- God, I am such a basket case. What I am I going to do when she goes to college?"

"We'll go with her," I said with a mocking smile.

"And when her and Jake get married?"

"We'll move next door."

She laughed. "You're just as bad as me. You miss her too, huh sweetheart?"

"I do," I admitted sadly. I missed my buddy. Nessie and I, of course, had an unconventional father/daughter relationship. The mind reading aside, Nessie trusted me and put faith in me that I knew most children didn't put in their parents. To add to her charm she was a great kid. She was fun to be around and she had such a big heart. I did love the time we spent together and it made my frozen heart swell just to see how wonderful she had turned out.

And I had to admit the kid made me a little smug with pride every now and then. She took after Bella naturally, in her mannerisms and her stubborn selflessness, but she seemed to go to lengths to be like me, taking up a focus on French the way I had, insisting on learning all I could teach her on the piano, even though she seemed shy when it came to playing for anyone besides Bella and I. She always wanted to make me proud and she did, always.

I still wasn't pleased with the whole Jake-as-instant-boyfriend thing, but I couldn't have asked for a better guy for her. I didn't like seeing what was on either of their minds when it came to the time they spent alone together. Jake was still a blur in Alice's vision so she was no help when Nessie and Jake were out of my sight, but I did start to understand.

The night of her sleepover Jake intentionally let me into his mind. The control Nessie had on him was unlike anything I had ever imagined. He was literally helpless to do anything against it. Bella and I had talked about it and she'd told me about the conversation she'd with Jake in the woods. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie led a sexually charged life, twenty-four hours a day. Truly Esme and Carlisle were the only two of us who weren't so blatant about their sexual attraction to each other. Having Bella as my wife made it impossible for me to keep my hands off her. My every third thought after her and Nessie's safety and happiness was the next time I could get Bella naked and calling out my name.

We did try to keep things appropriate in front of Renesmee, but my she was like a sponge. She missed nothing. And when she didn't understand something she would always find someone to explain it to her. Last month she was really interested in the history of the domestication of dogs and cats in the United States and cake decorating. For the past twenty-one days almost all of her thoughts involved her physical relationship with Jake. It was no surprise this wasn't something we could help her with.

True to his word Jake had been respectful and even tried his hardest to curb her curiosity, but it simply couldn't be helped. She was in love with him and unlike the rest of us all of Nessie's sexual hormones kicked in in one day. No build up, no warning. Even in my celibate life I thought of sex, had sexually fantasies especially after I met Bella. Renesmee had not it even a twinge of sexual desire until three weeks ago.

And on top of that she had a plaything of her very own, a boy who was just as in love with her and couldn't say no. It was foolish of me to think she wouldn't want to explore these feelings with Jake. He knew who she really was. She was safe with him. Her happiness was the most important thing in the world to me and after seeing just how she felt for him and how much trouble she was having dealing with these new feelings it would have been -- cruel for me to make things harder. I didn't want my little girl to grow up yet, but I would be dammed if my stubbornness and overprotective behavior, that was a tad on the criminal side I'll admit, drove her away.

So Bella and I decided, let her go to Jake as often as she wanted, show her that we understood so when she needed us she knew we would be there for her. It scared the shit out of me to think what they could be doing, but losing her trust in me scared me even more.

All these new developments aside I was pretty excited Jake and I had the same point of view on the Nahuel situation. I was grateful that Alice had found him, he'd saved all of our lives, but I didn't know anything about his true character. He'd spent a whole thirty minutes in my living room after we'd all almost died. I wasn't looking at him with the concerned eyes of a father. I knew Nessie and him had been through a lot of the same experiences and I knew he lived primarily off human blood.

Beyond the other clinical information he'd sent to Carlisle and hints at an obvious affection he had for my daughter I knew I didn't trust him nearly enough to support his romantic pursuit of her. And I actually did like Jake. It would have been terrible of me to even entertain the idea of taking her away from Jake like that, especially after he showed just how much he loved her. I knew if anything ever happened to Bella and I, Jake would take good care of her. Still I was anxious to see her again.

"Why don't you two spend some time together when she gets back?" I suggested. Nessie and I had had a great night together before she left. I knew Bella would love to squeeze in some mother/daughter time with her when she returned.

"That's a good idea." Bella put her phone back down and rolled on her side, her back to me. I slowly drew my finger down her delicate looking spine. I missed the goose bumps that used to rise up under my touch, not as a reaction to our temperature difference, but as a sign of her arousal. Still I would not trade her human body for her now indestructible one.

Bella sighed then slowly shifted onto her stomach, her movements lithe and sensual, nearly feline in nature. I rose up on my elbow and continued to run my finger further down her back, lightly over the crack of her buttocks. Her hips rose off the bed slightly, her thighs pressing together.

I leaned over sweeping her hair away from her ear. "My I?" I asked.

Bella turned her head toward me, blinking slowly. "Mhmmm." I slid closer to her on the sheets, my fresh erection pressing up against her side. My testicles throbbed under the contact. I couldn't wait to be inside of her again.

My hand drifted back down between her legs. She opened for me automatically, letting my index and middle finger play in along her wet slit. I soaked them as best I could then sat back a little more.

Bella and I didn't partake in anal play as much as I think she would have liked -- that's right it was her preference, but tonight I was definitely in the mood. She would feel nothing but pleasure. I always took my time. I slowly sunk one saturated finger into her perfect little asshole. And then the other.

"Mmmm -- Edward," she moaned. Quickly she reached for our night stand and pulled out one of the few sex toys we had. Rose had informed us that certain types of glass and metal dildos were the only toys that could handle our vemon and the strength of our internal muscles. She put a steel dildo, almost as thick as me, on the covers next to my elbow.

"Where do you want it, love?" I whispered, licking her earlobe. I twisted my fingers a little, making her words come out in a moan.

"I want you -- in my pussy." I didn't hesitate giving her what she wanted. I came up on my knees behind her. I could tell she wanted me to be in charge from beginning to end from the way she kept still as I grabbed the toy and moved around her body. I reached under her belly and pulled my sweet Bella up by her hip.

"On your knees, Angel," I purred. She followed instructions perfectly, spreading her legs for me as she leaned forward on her arms for support. I slid over her body kissing and licking my way across her back as I slid the toy into her core, wetting it the way I had my fingers. She whimpered, purring lightly as her hips started moving her body back on the piece of steel.

When I knew she was ready I pulled the toy out and replaced it with my own throbbing erection. It had only been ten minutes, but damn it felt so good to be back inside my wife. I slowly spread her cheeks and slid the toy in her backside.

She couldn't help but groan out loud, whimpering my name. I slowly brought her to the edge and back again, thrusting in as I pulled the dildo out, pushing it in just as I withdrew. She wasn't the only one enjoying the dual sensation. I could feel the dildo rubbing against my length through the tight layers of her body.

With my free hand I rubbed and pinched her him plump behind. For a moment I examined my ring finger. It had been three weeks since we'd removed our wedding bands. I glanced up to look at the topaz promise ring still sparkling on Bella's finger as she gripped the sheets. The pieces of jewelry meant a lot to the both of us. Symbols of what this gorgeous creature meant to me and what I meant to her.

I thrust deeper once more and she came, Bella's body gripping me tightly. I removed the toy and grabbed her by both her hips thrusting into her a few dozen more times as hard as I could -- without breaking the bed. Another orgasm shock her body this time taking me with her. I rubbed her clit gently as I emptied every last drop into her beautifully tight body. God How I loved her.

When we were completely done, I rolled her in the sheets, pulling her on top of me as I kissed her delicious mouth. She was still shuddering, coming down from her high.

"I wish I could give you another baby," I whispered against her soft lips.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want more children with you, but you know what."

"What?" I kissed her softly once more.

"I'm pretty crazy about the one we have."

And as if on cue her cell phone jumped on the nightstand, vibrating with a text message from our precious daughter.

--

Nessie

I hit send on the text and then put my hand back on top of Jake's. He'd never driven around New York City, but it only took him a few seconds to get used to the flow of traffic. Comfortable enough that he was free to rest his hand on my thigh, his fingers nestled right between my legs. I thought about teasing him some more, but we were on our way to dinner. Instead I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He paused from singing along with some song by Usher and kissed the top of my head.

I didn't realize just how much I was missing out on when it came to me and Jake. Simple things like driving around with him in a car. We only drove back and forth between my house and his. Being out with him in public was so nice, I almost hated the idea of going home. Almost.

My phone vibrated again with a text from Mommy.

I'm glad you're having fun baby. I can't wait to hear all about it.

I quickly text her back.

I love you n daddy. Ps tell daddy I want a horse. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"We're almost there baby."

"Okay," I smiled up at him and he squeezed my thigh. My phone buzzed again.

He asked if you've been drinking.

I had to laugh. I loved my parents and of course I respected them, but I think if I seriously asked for a horse, Daddy would arrange something.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the restaurant. Alice had laid out pretty much every moment of our night. After dinner we were supposed to meet her and Uncle Jasper back at the hotel and then the four of us were going out to dance at some club. I figured it would make more sense to meet them there, but I guess she had some sort of plan that didn't involve my suggestions.

Either way Jake and I checked off her list of the night's To Do's. Our bath hadn't been as long as I would have liked, but it was very romantic. The candles were lit for us when we came back from Frank's and Jake did let me give him a hand job. I managed to keep my eyes open when we came. It was the sexiest thing ever watching the muscles in his chest and his neck flexing and twitching as he growled my name.

We got dressed and headed out for dinner at this really neat Soul Food restaurant called Sugar Bar. Grandma Esme cooked everything, but Italian dishes seemed to be her favorite to prepare. It was fun to try something different. We were seated in a nice dark corner. There was live jazz playing on the other side of the restaurant. We ordered our food and then I just found myself playing with Jake's fingers on the table, smiling to myself like an idiot.

"So." I looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"So," I said back to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, princess?"

"I am, Bubby."

"That's good." He picked my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I'm gonna marry you, you know."

"Tonight?" I said biting my lip.

"Well I'm not sure Edward would like that very much. But as soon as you'll let me -- I will." He'd mentioned it the week before, the night we spent my birthday together, but now it was different. The time we'd spent together cleared away all my fears and hesitations I had about what was going on with me and my hormones and my mystical connection to him.

"I was afraid that the imprint had more to do with this, but I don't feel that way anymore. I think if we'd just met randomly I'd still want to be with you this much." And I meant it. Jake was perfect. Protective, smart, funny, romantic. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous and enormous. He respected and cared for my family. Who couldn't love someone like that, who couldn't want to spend forever with someone that amazing.

"I feel the same way, Baby." Just then our food arrived. Jake was really hungry. He took it easy at Frank's, so he made up for it at dinner, downing a huge plate of fried shrimp and a steak the size of my head. I tried the fried chicken. It was really good.

"I kinda wished I'd figured out my feelings for you before school started," I said after our plates were cleared away.

"Why's that?"

"Cause then I could just be with you," I giggled. "I have to go back to school on Monday and I don't wanna."

He laughed. "Well you like your friends right?"

"I do. Amanda is great and so is Maddie, now that she has Andrew. I mean I don't regret school, it's just --"

"I get it, -- we do have forever though." He kissed the palm of my hand. My legs started squeezing together under the table. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet Alice and Jasper out. Part of me just wanted to drag Jake back to bed in the hotel and keep him there until Sunday afternoon.

"I love that idea, but you know Alice will fuck that plan right up."

I blushed like crazy, seeing as how I just shared my thoughts with him by accident again.

"Sorry," I muttered

"I like when you tell me what's on your mind. Don't stop."

Yes sir. I said, smirking at him.

An hour or so later we were walking down the hall back to our hotel room. It wasn't exactly walking, actually. It was more like me shuffling backwards as Jake used to his hyper senses to keep us from slamming into a wall as we made out while we walked down the hall.

"I take it you enjoyed dinner." I was starting to regret the whole Alice as chaperone idea. I stopped kissing Jake and turned around. Alice was leaning against our door wearing one of the hotel's downy robes, a garment bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, Aunt Alice. Dinner was great. Thank you," I was grateful, but come on.

She handed Jake her room key and the garment bag. "Room 2212. We'll see you later."

Jake rolled his eyes, then kissed me before he took off for Alice's room.

I turned back to my Aunt. "You hate me, don't you."

"God you are Edward's daughter. So over dramatic. You'll see him in less than an hour. Come one let's get you changed." I didn't see that there was anything wrong with my outifit. I had on a pair of jeans, my Frye boots and a tight fitting green shirt. Aunt Alice dragged me back into the bedroom and I could see that my outfit didn't qualify as appropriate club attire.

She had a little black dress and some stilettos set out for herself, but I was more focused on my outfit.

I looked at the microscopic plaid skirt, black and green, a black v-neck t-shirt that was cut low enough to show off my nipples and a pair of fishnet stockings. On the floor at the foot of the bed were a pair of black ankle boots.

"You don't --" I started.

"Yes I expect you to wear this. And don't you dare tell your mother or your insane father that I let you out in that skirt." Sure I'd been naked with Jake, but I'd never been out in something so -- skimpy.

"I -- uh."

"Oh Jake will just die. Come on. Get changed and I'll fix your hair." It was useless to argue. I dressed quickly, thankful that Alice didn't laugh at me flat out when my toe got snagged in the fishnets. I did look -- sexy when it was all said and done, but I don't know, I wasn't used to looking sexy. Another first I suppose.

Alice explained to me the rest of her plan while she got dressed.

"Now we can call this all off, but Jazz and I have this silly game we like to play."

"Okay..." I said hesitantly.

"Sometimes we like to go out and pretend we don't know each other. It's kinda hot watching girls hit on him and he totally gets off on watching me reject guys. After a while he'll approach me, or I'll approach him and of course we won't turn each other down. It's the best foreplay. Or pre-69ing play in your case, I hope."

I knew I was blushing to purple. I mean I knew my aunts and uncles viewed the fact that they were able to keep from having sex with each other in the middle of school as a personal triumph, but I NEVER, EVER thought Aunt Alice would share anything with me about her sex life on purpose. She didn't go into detail obviously, but what the heck was I supposed to say to that. Was she really trying to get Jake and I all worked up for each other intentionally?

"You can run right to Jake when we get there if you want, but Jazz and I are gonna have our fun."

"I'll -- I'll uh think about it."

"Great! Let's go."

Alice dragged me downstairs and into a cab that Abigail had called for us, I think. Not having Jake next to me actually gave me pause to take in the city. I loved all the bright lights and crowds of people. Sure the miniature town life I was used to was great, but being in city surrounded by humans made me feel normal, like I had no secrets to keep. I'd have to ask Jake if we could come back here together soon. Hopefully Mommy and Daddy would agree.

A little while later we pulled up to the club. I could hear the hip-hop music booming inside. The line outside was around the block. I didn't see Jake or Uncle Jazz any where, but I caught their scent near the line. Alice tugged me towards the front, skipping over everyone else. And then I caught another scent.

Alice walked right up to the bouncer. He was tall and wide, like Uncle Emmett. His black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail at the base of his head and he was oddly handsome. He looked at us both for a moment his eyes narrowing and then he tilted his head towards the door and moved the velvet rope for us to go in. Alice's charm and my short skirt had nothing to do with it. He was one hundred percent vampire, his bright red eyes were there to prove it.

I was a little unnerved by it, partly because he was just out in the open, but so were we. And then again I think it was his ruby gaze that troubled me the most. He'd feed recently. Off a human.

Alice rubbed my hand, trying to comfort me. It worked a little, but seeing Jake across the crowded room made me forget all about the doorman. He looked amazing.

Jake and Uncle Jazz were easily the tallest guys in the club and definitely the best looking. We weren't the only females who'd noticed. I watched as three blonds walked right up to them, shamelessly showing of their tits and their non existent asses. On instinct I took a step in Jake's direction, ready to scalp the one who was standing directly in front of him.

The place was packed. I have no clue how uncle Jasper could stand it, but I supposed if he could handle school, he could handle this. It was just like I'd seen in movies. People getting drunk, flirting on the dance floor while grinding together. I hoped Mommy and Daddy would let me come out again, but maybe I'd keep a shorter leash on my Bubby.

Alice kept pulling me away. "Just wait," she said.

I kept my eyes on Jake as Alice pulled me over to the bar. "Just a ginger ale please," Alice insisted. I could hear her just fine over the music. She paid for my soda and pulled me to the corner of the dance floor, where we still had a good view of the guys.

"You want him don't you?" she giggled in my ear.

"Yes," I growled. And then I realized she'd been completely right. Nothing, not Jake's kisses, not the time he'd spent holding my hand, not his expert tongue, nothing made me want to drag him to some out of the way place more than some other chick thinking she had a chance with him.

"Yes," I admitted again.

"See," she said, elbowing my ribs gently.

Finally the boys looked towards us. I knew they'd caught our scent the minute we walked in, but Alice said this was all part of the game. She waited for me to finish my soda and then she pulled me out on the dance floor.

"No matter what you see, don't go over to him," Alice told me. I nodded, okay. The DJ was actually really good. He played the best dance songs and after a while I was just enjoying dancing and acting silly with Alice.

Then I caught these two Asian girls who looked like they were putting on their own dance floor peep show for our boys. I realized Jake wasn't blowing them off. Him and Jasper were watching, making comments between themselves. I felt my anger boiling. I knew he wouldn't actually do anything and apparently we'd both agreed to play Alice and Jasper's little game, but what the crap. I wasn't even fifty yards away.

Jake glanced at me again, this time the look on his face was bizarre. There was no recognition. It was like he didn't even know me. I was about to march across the room and give him what for, but suddenly Alice poked my stomach, forcing me to look at her.

"Just wait. Okay? Just keep dancing."

"Okay." I was just pissed off enough to want to ignore Jake myself for a little while.

The DJ kept up with his awesome playlist, a great mix of pop and hip-hop and it wasn't long before guys started approaching Alice and I. It felt weird having them even try to talk to me when it was so clear they were more interested in the length of my skirt than anything else, but Alice took care of me. She shooed away the gross guys, the ones who seemed to be drinking their own testosterone for breakfast, the ones who really didn't seem to know the difference between yes or no. The guys she did keep around were a little too hands on for my liking, but they seemed more like they were there to have fun as well as getting laid.

I tried my hardest not to look at Jake, but my body was so aware of him. He and Uncle Jasper stayed in the same spot, people watching. At one point I saw him laugh at something Jasper said, his head tossed back, his perfect, white canines gleaming in the twinkling lights. It was impossible to stay angry at someone so damn good looking.

Forty-five long minutes later Alice excused herself to the ladies room for some odd reason.

"I'll come with you," I suggested.

"No. Just wait here. You'll be fine." She smiled at me.

"Okay," I agreed nervously. Alice got me another drink and left me standing alone by the bar. I inhaled my ginger ale through a straw and smiled at the bartender as I set my empty glass back down on the bar. She winked at me sweetly, probably grateful I wasn't some sloppy drunk, before she popped the caps on three beers.

I turned around and ran right into some guy.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I said taking a step back. He was moderately cute, brown hair, plastered hard with gel, a deep tan, brown eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that was way too tight and he was only an inch or so taller than me.

"You wanna make amends?" His New York accent dripping off every word.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you wanna make amends for bumping into me? You wanna dance?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm waiting for my friend. She'll be right back." I tried to be as polite as possible.

"So dance with me while you wait."

"I don't think --." Just then I was surrounded by Jake's scent. At that exact moment DarknTan's eyes grew wide, clearly taking in the enormous man I knew had just appeared behind me.

"Does my princess need saving?" he growled in my ear. He didn't wait for me to respond before he straightened up and addressed the poor soul in front of me. "I got it from here, guy."

DarknTan took a step forward, squaring his shoulders. "Why don't you let her decide, guy!?"

Jake's massive arm came gently around my collarbone and he pulled me back softly so my body was flush against his stomach.

"We could do that," he said casually taking a nip at my neck. My eyelids fluttered as I held in a serious moan. I could feel the beginnings of his hard on touching the small of my back through the layers of our clothes. "Or you can fight me for her. It's your call."

I didn't know whether to elbow Jake for being so unnecessarily rude and threatening or if I should kiss him for keeping this guy at a distance. DarknTan sized Jake up once more, then seeing he didn't have a chance in hell, walked away muttering something that sounded like "Jerk-off". When he was a safe distance I turned on Jake with a playful scowl.

"That wasn't very nice Bubby."

"You saying you want him instead?" he smirked down at me.

"Depends."

"Oh really? On what?"

"If you're done making me jealous or not."

"Who were you jealous of, Baby?"

I reached down, playing with his belt buckle. "Every girl you've looked at tonight." I don't know why even I thought the whole playing-hard-to-get-I'm-mad-at-you-stubborn thing would work. His lips were at my ear again.

"How bout I make amends," he whispered and then he kissed me. I melted into him like usual, all the sounds and people around us disappearing. I wanted more when he pulled away, but we were in a crowded room. I'd have to wait til I could have him the way I really wanted.

"Would you like to dance with me while we wait for you friend?"

"Yes, sir. I would."

"I thought so."

Once more I found myself in a pleasantly new situation with Jake. I'd learned to dance about five minutes after I learned how to walk and thanks to his complexion Jake was blessed with natural rhythm, but we'd never danced together like this before. We'd spent many nights with my family laughing in our living room as Alice and Jasper taught us the Waltz and the Foxtrot. Grandma Esme shocked us with her thorough working knowledge of a dance called the Shag and we all nearly lost it in hysterics when Rosalie forced Emmett to help her in a demonstration of the Lambada. It was always in good fun. This was a little different.

Jake pulled me out on the dance floor just as another song was starting, one of my favorites by Justin Timberlake, My Love. Jake turned me around and pulled me close to him. We moved together in perfect sync to the music. I could feel him growing harder and harder against my stomach and I could feel my panties soaking as the minutes passed by. With every change in tempo he moved me with him on the dance floor, teasing me with his lips on my neck, making me giggle helplessly as he tickled my ribs every so often. We'd never had this much fun before -- with our clothes on.

I have no idea how many songs we danced to, but by the time Alice reappeared, Jasper right on her heels, I was more than ready to go. We walked outside and waited for the car. Jake tipped the Valet and we hopped in. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my entire life. By the time we made it upstairs to our hotel room I couldn't keep my hands off Jake.

We kissed all the way to the bedroom, our lips only breaking apart as Jake pulled off my boots and my fishnets. Everything was moving so fast, but I didn't care. He climbed on top of me on the bed. I automatically wrapped my legs around him, rubbing myself against the bulge in his jeans, as he gently sucked on my tongue. We'd had such a good time together so far, just taking our time exploring each other's bodies, but at the moment I wanted more. I wanted feel him inside me.

He lifted himself off of me just a bit and reached for the side of my panties. I realized then that this was happening, we were going to have sex.

"Jake. Jake! Wait."

He sat back, breathing hard. I looked down his body. He was so hard, it looked like his dick was trying to escape from his pants. Jesus I'd done it again.

I covered my eyes, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Bubby."

"Nessie, look at me," he said softly. I took my hands away, cautiously peeking at his face. He moved from between my legs, settling on the bed next to me. "You don't ever have to apologize. Okay?" He gently rubbing soothing circles on my stomach under my shirt.

"I want to. I - I just -- you're so huge..." I trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed. He gave me a small smile of sympathy.

"Baby -- I understand."

"You do?" I knew we were connected, but I was being such a tease. My stopping and starting had to be aggravating to him on some level.

"Yeah. You are pretty tight and as you've so kindly pointed out I'm not exactly small. I've only used one finger so far." I looked down at his hands. His fingers were long and thick, but his dick was a whole lot longer and thicker. I knew your first time was supposed to hurt like hell when you were having sex with an average sized guy. From what I'd seen, Jake was well above the average. I took a deep breath and scrubbed my face. I needed to get it together.

Jake continued to touch me, trying to calm me down. I didn't deserve him.

"We don't have to do this tonight. We don't have to do this next week. We'll do it when you're ready, not just cause you think I want it."

"I love you," I whispered. "I want to -- I'm just scared."

"Well you don't have to be scared. You know I'm gonna take care of you. I love you."

And just like that I couldn't handle any distance between us. I wasn't ready for sex, I wanted it, but not tonight and at the same time I was nowhere near ready to stop pleasuring each other all together. I held out my arms for him and he climbed back between my legs. He leaned forward and kissed me gently teasing me with his tongue.

It took one moment of contact between his jean clad erection and the cotton of my panties for my body to start moving on its own again. The rough seam of his jeans brushed against my clit over and over. I knew I was about to repeat something close to the whole leg humping incident, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It felt so good. I kissed Jake deeper and a moment later I felt him lifting my hands above my head, pinning them to the sheets, our fingers interlaced. The simple change in position brought my hips up off the bed. He ground into me harder, moving his hips against me. It didn't change my mind about wanting to wait, but I knew from the rhythm of Jake's thrusting and grinding I was really going to love having sex with him.

Seconds later we came. I broke away from his lips, calling out his name. His face burrowed into the curve of my neck and he bit me gently as he shuddered between my legs. We lay for a long moment, trying to breathe again, slowly untangling our bodies. He released my hands and I rubbed his back as he lay soft kisses across my cheeks and down my neck.

Suddenly he sat up on his knees, looking down at my body.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmured.

"Okay," I whispered back, shyly biting my lip.

He got up and headed into the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he called over his shoulder. "Lose the shirt and the panties."

The second the door was closed I did exactly what he said, tossing my shirt and my underwear across the room. I assumed he meant for me to get rid of my bra too.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was naked -- and hard still. He had a few towels in one hand and a damp washcloth in the other. I couldn't help but giggle at his forethought.

"I should have packed more boxers."

"I'm sorry," I laughed a little harder. He set down the washcloth on the night stand and proceeded to spread out the towels on the foot of the bed.

"I'm not. You'll never hear a guy complaining about multiple orgasms. Ever."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you. I love that skirt by the way." I looked down at the small piece of plaid I was still wearing, thinking it was much better than my hideous blue jumper.

Jake stood back admiring the craftsmanship of his towel quilt and then he looked up at me. "I have to eat you out now."

"Oh do you?" I laughed.

"Uh yeah. Get comfortable." I giggled again, but didn't hesitate to shove a few pillows behind my head so I could watch. Jake climbed up the bed, claiming he wanted to start at the top. He kissed me again deep and slow, while he gently rubbed my nipples. When I started to squirm restlessly, he replaced his fingers with his mouth and his hand drifted down between my legs. I was so wet, more so since I had already come once.

I found myself purring again and the sound only grew louder when Jake moved his head down my body and started to lick at my pussy. I moved my skirt out of the way and grabbed the back of his head, working myself against his mouth, loving every moment of his hot fingers gripping my hip and my ass.

Jake made me come maybe a dozen times. Every time I thought I was spent, Jake's hands and lips and the freakin sexy growling noises he was making convinced me that I was ready for another round. By the time I couldn't take anymore I had no clue how he was still up right. I couldn't see from where I was laying, but he must have come all over the towels and from what I could smell, I knew he'd come a lot.

He cleaned up and then took his time pulling off my skirt, telling me how much her loved my body. I put on my pjs, a cute tank top with a glittery peace sign and another pair of boy shorts. Jake pulled back on his sleep pants and got back in bed with me. We talked for a little while, kissing to fill any silence. It had been a perfect day in the city and we had two more ahead of us.

--

When I woke up in the morning. Jake really was gone, but I wasn't alone. Alice was in bed with me reading Italian Vogue.

"Morning," I yawned stretching.

"Jazz had to go take care of something, but he'll be back with your breakfast in a little while."

"Oh. Where's Jake?"

"He already left for his meeting, but he told me he said bye to you." I remembered then, vaguely, Jake had woken me up some hours earlier. He was wearing a suit when he leaned over the bed to kiss me. I'd grabbed his tie and kissed him one more time before he left.

"Right. -- Um can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Alice closed the magazine, giving me her undivided attention.

"Is -- purring normal -- when you're --"

"Sixty-nining?"

I could feel myself blushing, but the conversation was already started. "Uh yeah and other things."

"Have you two had sex yet?" she asked bluntly.

I groaned covering my face with a pillow.

"Nessie you can tell me. You know I wont say anything." She was right. Alice was more like a sister to me than an aunt, but its was still so embarrassing. "It's not like Bella and Rose and I don't talk this stuff. Amanda is nice and all, but I think it would be a little safer if you told me instead of her."

"You're right."

Alice perked right up when she knew she'd won that part of the argument. "So. Tell me what's happened so far."

"Just -- everything, but sex I guess."

"And there's been purring?"

"Yes," I giggled and blushed all at the same time. I was gonna die seriously.

"That's good. That's really good. We only do that when we're really into someone."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. It's also a good sign that Jake is good at what he does."

"Oh yeah," I blurted. Maybe I should have asked Alice about all this stuff earlier. Jake had plenty of people to ask about the werewolf side of things, but I didn't think my vampire side would still have some surprises for me.

"So do you think you guys will have sex soon?"

"No," I told her honestly. "I wanted to for a moment last night, but I'm not ready."

"That's good. You shouldn't do it til you're ready."

"How long did you wait?" I asked knowing her answer would be relative considering how old she really was.

"Well I was forty-seven years old, but Jazz was my first."

"He was?"

"Yup. I was virgin when I was changed and he was the first thing on my mind," she shrugged in the most adorable way. "I wanted to wait for him."

"It was worth it?"

"Oh yes. Jazz wasn't a virgin by a long shot, but he loved me so it was perfect and special. I can't see Jake, but I know it'll be special for you guys. He really does love you a lot." She giggled again. "Jazz told me Jake was so jealous last night when he saw you dancing with other guys."

"He was?"

"Yup. I told you our little game would work." I couldn't argue with that. Last night had been pretty awesome. "But Nessie, you can talk to me about Jake any time you want."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Now before Jazz comes back --." She shoved my cell phone under my nose. "Call your mother. She misses you like crazy."

chapter 18: Not now Definitely Later

Jake

--

I let Jasper take the wheel. He knew exactly where we were going without the aide of the GPS. I loved the Ranger Rover. I was considering trading in the BMW for one just like it. It had way more leg room for my huge ass and Nessie seemed to like it too. She also said I looked good driving it. Anything to please my baby right.

So far the weekend had been perfect. Frank McKinnley turned out to be a really cool guy. He had sweet selection from the model T Terry was drooling over to vintage Corvettes to a sweet prototype Maybach used in the last Bond flick. If I wasn't financially set for the rest of eternity I could say that I wanted to be Frank McKinnley when I grew up or at least own all his cars. But this job, this point in my life was all temporary. Terry had me for three more years and then I was off college with Nessie where ever she wanted to go and then when she was ready I'd make her my wife and we'd start the next phase of our forever together.

I'd meant every words I'd said to her over dinner. I would marry her in a heartbeat. She wore the bracelet I gave her with pride. I could tell it was hard for her not to tell her friends who gave it to her and what it meant, but it was just a temporary trinket in my eyes. I wouldn't be really happy until she was wearing my ring.

I laughed at myself, knowing I was being a fool. Then Jasper laughed right back at me. I glance over at him.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay. I'm used to this kind of happy. If you only knew what it feels like to be around Alice when she finds new shoes."

"Never thought I'd be this way over a girl."

"We'll have your membership card ready in the morning," Jasper chuckled deeply, his southern accent coming out just a little. A man would be a fool to mess with any of the Cullen men. Even Carlisle could fuck some shit up when he had to, but it was no secret that all of them were pussy whipped to no end. I loved Nessie so much I wasn't embarrassed to join Club She's-Got-Me- By-The-Balls. We'd barely been apart an hour and I was fiending to get my arms around her. Only a little longer.

--

Hanging out with Jasper was actually pretty cool. I'd never actually been alone with him come to think of it. I met him down in Alice's room after she so expertly fucked my efforts to get some. I just wanted to go down on Nessie or at least get a few moments of her deep throating my cock before we went out to the club.

Jasper looked up from the TV, some Kenny Burns thing on the history of Jazz. He saw the look on my face and just laughed.

"I swear, my wife isn't trying to give you blue balls."

"You sure?"I growled, tossing the garment bag on the table.

"Scout's honor. Just trust her on this one." I knew he was right. Alice drove us all nuts, but in the end all of her plotting and scheming worked out for more than the best. Our hotel room had been set up beautifully when we got into town. Dinner at Sugar Bar was great. The hand-job I'd gotten from Nessie in the bath was also a nice addition to the evening. I was ready to get her naked again, but Alice seemed pretty amped about getting us to this club. I just didn't get why all this running around was necessary.

I unzipped the black sheath to find a crisp long sleeve black shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans. To the average guy the outfit would have been pretty damn underwhelming, but when you have an inseam as long as mine and a wingspan that rivals Jordan's, finding nice shirts and designer jeans can be a little tricky. Alice always came through though. Maybe I'd pick her up some roses.

I tossed my leather Jacket on the couch next to Jasper and pulled off the white t-shirt I'd worn to dinner.

"Did she tell you her plan?" I asked Jasper.

"My plan actually."

I paused a minute, looking at him, one black sleeve pulled up my arm.

"A nod to the day we met."

I finished pulling on my new shirt and nodded for Jasper to go on.

"We met in a diner. I reckon its a touch on the corny side, but we like to go out separately and meet up."

"And this time you know its a sure thing?" I joked. I quickly shucked the blue jeans I had on and hopped into the gray ones. They fit perfectly.

"Exactly. Alice gets turned on by making me feel possessive. Watching your wife dance with other men will do that."

"Hmm so you're saying I have to watch dudes feel up Nessie on the dance floor and that's supposed to make us all hot for each other?"

"It'll make the sex hotter. I know that to be true." I didn't know what to say to that. The silence between us bloated in the room. It got awkward real fast. I grabbed my sneakers as a distraction and pulled them back on.

"Jacob. It's alright. Really."

"What is?"

"Still being a virgin. The way I see it, she was gonna be your first and only. Not a big deal if you have to wait a while. Hell Carlisle was two hundred and eighty years old when he lost his virginity. Edward was over a hundred."

"And Emmett?" I laughed, trying not to bring the focus back to me.

"Well he was twenty, but still Rosalie was his first and only. Same for Edward and Carlisle."

"And what about you player?"

"I was twenty as well and Wilt Chamberlain would have to live a few more life times to catch up with me."

"Jasper! You fucking dog you," I laughed, punching his shoulder.

"I have a century on Alice and the woman," he made a face as if woman wasn't exactly the best way to describe her. "I was with before her had a thing for group activities."

I just stared at him. I knew Emmett was a freak, but all his kink involved Rosalie. Not only did I not find her attractive, but I still wanted to punch her in the back of the head from time to time just for the hell of it. Carlisle and Edward seemed to be the two who had come up with and perfected the term missionary. I knew Alice was a little freak, but I never considered what kind of shit Jasper had been hiding in his past. Bella told me once how he'd been changed by a woman named Maria. I knew she was the reason behind Jasper's expertise when it came to newborn vampires. Bella had hinted that Jasper and Maria had been lovers, but I never thought it was anything like what he was about to tell me.

"I was a different man back then, you have to understand," he warned. I nodded for him to go on. I couldn't really trip about something that had gone down two hundred years ago.

"We slept with all the unmated female vampires we came across. She also liked me to use my powers to her advantage. I would lure groups of girls from the small towns we passed through. Mostly virgins. -- She'd have me make love to all of them while she watched or participated, depending on how she was feeling. Sometimes twenty or thirty at a time and then we'd keep the most beautiful and feed."

"Damn dude." Suddenly I felt real fucking depressed and a little disgusted with myself.

Jasper shook his head, trying to dislodge the memory and the emotion. He sighed and I felt the tightening in my chest ease. Then we both sighed.

"I apologize. I don't like to speak about her. She is an evil creature. -- All I meant was Alice was the one who mattered and I wished I'd waited for her. And you're not the only one left anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was pretty sure there were a hell of a lot more virgins on the planet besides myself. At least I hoped so.

"Quil?" He said with a knowing look.

"Holy shit! I almost forgot." Quil and I were in the same boat, both twenty-five and both still virgins. Of course I had mountains of respect for his relationship with Claire, but in the "getting some" department he did have some catching up to do. Claire was eleven years old and unlike my under-aged princess, she looked and acted eleven as well. Once when she was nine she confessed that she had a crush on him in a hand made Valentine's day card. He'd kissed her twice, on the lips, the way you kiss your grandmother. Of course he loved the hell out of the girl and Claire was very vocal about her intention to marry him one day, but Quil had at least four or five more years before things got interesting. I knew it would be a while before Nessie and I had sex, but I knew I wouldn't be thirty by the time we did. Or at least I think so.

"How'd you know I was a virgin anyway?" I asked for no good reason.

"Uh well. You were fourteen when I met you and you were following Bella around. We all know how that worked out. Plus -- Edward told me."

"That motherfucker," I chuckled shaking my head. "I bet you all hope I stay that way too. You and Emmett are always giving me so much shit and you're always on Edward's side."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"When Nessie was naive and didn't know better -- yeah. I would have helped Edward cut your dick off--'

"Thanks man."

"But its hard to ignore the way she feels about you. Or the way you feel about her. It's pure love and if that's where you two are headed it's fine by me." He paused again, looking at the floor. "Alice told me she'd gonna be there for Nessie if she has any sexual questions about you two. I know you have Seth and the boys, but if you want to talk to someone locally about this stuff, I'm here."

"And you won't go running to Edward."

Jasper scoffed. "Edward's my brother, but he is uptight. And its his kid. I have no interest in getting him all up in a tizzy. I love Nessie like she was like my own, but if she's anything like the other women I live with her libido is just getting warmed up. You can't change that. So no, if you told me something I would not tell Edward."

Jasper and I were having one of those moments where you the next thing anyone says could seriously challenge both your sexuality. Guys didn't really cuddle up to each other and ask for advice about sex. The male ego wasn't designed to admit any sort of sexual short comings or lack of knowledge, but oddly enough I did appreciate the gesture.

"Thanks, man."

"It's no trouble at all. Let's get going."

I followed Jasper to the elevator. He told me about the bar we were going to. I half listened.

"There was one thing," I finally said as we climbed into the Range.

"Shoot," he said casually.

"It has to do with purring."

--

Jasper spent the short ride to the club telling me all he could about vampires and sex. Apparently the purring was a really good thing. Vampires only did it when they were being pleasured by someone they really loved.

"I'd never made that sound before I was with Alice," he told me honestly.

I had to admit, it made me feel a little bad ass. My love for Nessie was growing. I didn't think it was possible, but I could feel it. It was a nice little chicken before the egg situation. It made me happy just to be around her. She was hilarious, so unbelievably smart and kind. She made the most adorable faces and I loved her energy.

And then I was drawn to her body, every inch of her. Nessie was opening up to me physically and I loved it. I loved pleasuring her. I wouldn't have cared if she was awful at it, but Nessie gave the best head in the world. The mere idea of just how tight she was made me hard. I loved how her whole body would blush. I could have spent all day sucking on her delicious pink nipples. I could taste her honey flavored skin on my tongue just thinking about her.

I don't know what it was -- her great personality or the way I couldn't seem to spend enough time with her naked -- but I was falling harder for her more and more every moment we were together.

"Take easy there Fido." Jasper smirked.

"Sorry."

We pulled up in front of the club and just as I stepped out of the vehicle I was hit with a familiar smell. There was a vampire very close by, a vampire I wasn't well acquainted with.

Feeling the tension rolling off me Jasper came up beside me.

"The bouncer. Just stay by me and don't say anything" He nodded in the direction of the main doorman. He spotted Jasper and I immediately. He glared at us, clearly fighting all of his instincts to snarl. This dude had just fed off a human. I could tell. His eyes were bright red and he smelled different then the Cullens.

Jasper calmly walked up to him and extended his hand. I followed.

"Jasper Whitlock. This is my friend Jake."

The vampire looked at us for a moment longer before he took Jasper's hand and shook it firmly. "Vanson." He reached into his back pocket and pulled a black card with a single red dot in the center and handed it to Jasper. "If you need anything flash this inside. They'll take care of you."

"Thank you," Jasper said. "My wife and my niece should be arriving shortly. If you could --"

"I gotcha."

"Thanks."

I just nodded and followed Jasper inside, ignoring all the shouting assholes as we skipped the line. I understood that the Cullens were unique. All vampires fed off humans, but something about the bouncer didn't sit well with me. I didn't want Nessie anywhere near him.

"The girls -- you don't think he'd --"

"No. He's gay."

"Oh? Okay." I didn't know Jasper's powers were that precise. Apparently he was sensing my confusion now.

"He was turned on by you, but I think he was thrown off by your scent," Jasper laughed. I didn't know how to feel about that, but at least Nessie was safe. Now if Alice would just hurry her ass up and get here.

Jasper and I took up post against the far wall near the dance floor. From what I could smell there was one other vampire in the back of the club somewhere, but I knew I just had to let it go. Others existed and I didn't have Jasper's support on this. I couldn't whip out my own brand of vigilante justice for the humans of New York City.

Jasper laid out the game plan for me as girls started scoping us out. I was to hang near Jasper, no matter how bad I wanted to pounce on Nessie when she walked through the door. He told me at first it would be torture, but by the end of the night it would all be worth it.

He was right.

I swear Alice was plain cruel. The outfit she picked out for Nessie was amazing. Her skirt was so short you could see her cute little ass poking out underneath. The fishnets and the heels were sexy as hell and God her tits were just aching to be grabbed and sucked on in that v-neck. Her hair was up in ponytail. Alice had curled it for her, swooping her bangs off to the side. She had eye make up on and some lip gloss that made her lips shine from across the room. And I wanted to blind every guy in the room the moment she stepped inside the club. She looked way too good.

I almost growled when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Patience," he muttered. I just had to follow his lead. For an hour. For a fucking hour. I had to pretend I was interested in all these little skanks trying to get Jasper and I to buy them drinks. A whole miserable, shoot me in the damn face hour while Nessie was politely dancing with guy after guy. I cursed my super hearing. My baby was popular. It took everything I had to not decapitate this one mother fucker who decided to wager his friend as to what her pussy smelled like. Jasper had heard it too. Even he snarled a little bit.

"Just remember. She'd going home with you," he said. But I did notice he didn't try to calm me down.

Finally Jasper and Alice put me out of my misery. I looked over to see Alice walking towards the restrooms. She'd left Nessie alone by the bar. Jasper patted me on the shoulder and calmly strolled after Alice.

I straightened my shirt ready to go claim my girl when this greasy piece of tanned shit walked right over to her. Nessie's back was to him and I could see he stepped so close to her that she had no room not to bump into him when she turned around.

And that's exactly what happened. She was so sweet and innocent she actually thought it was her fault. I wasn't planning on letting the douche guilt her into dancing with him. She was mine. And I spent the rest of the night proving it to her, over and over again.

--

I had never wanted to throw my phone out a window more than I did right now. My alarm went off and the last thing I wanted to do was get out of bed. The last thing I wanted to do was leave Nessie, but I also didn't want to disappoint Terry. I reached over her body and silenced my phone. As I settled back she cuddled closer to me, nuzzling her cheek against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. She was so soft and warm. I could spare a few more minutes. Terry was cool and all, but I didn't really need my job.

Last night had been pretty sweet. Alice and Jasper were really onto something. Nothing got my territorial testosterone rage up like the dudes trying to step to my girl. Watching Nessie dance in that short ass skirt was hot as fuck. Having her tight little body pressed up against mine while she rubbed herself against my cock was even hotter. By the time we got back to the hotel I was so keyed up I didn't care if she just wanted to dry hump with all our clothes on all night. Even if I did end up jizzing in my pants, literally, watching her body pulse underneath mine on the bed, the way her lips looked when she was moaning my name, made it one of the best nuts I'd ever had.

I looked at Nessie sleeping soundly in my arms. She was so beautiful. I wished she wasn't so worried about us having sex. We would I eventually. I did want to sleep with her and yes I did want to lose my virginity, but as Jasper had pointed out I was so lucky to have found my one and only. I was more than happy to do whatever she wanted in bed. And she seemed perfectly fine with me eating her out for hours on end, something I was tempted to do before I left for my meeting. I couldn't wake her though. She looked so peaceful.

My curiosity got the best of me and I picked up her hand and placed it on my cheek. She was dreaming about jumping on a trampoline with Amanda and the chick bartender from the club. It was a kinda hot to watch, but there wasn't a sexual tone to her feelings. She was just having a good time. She was so fucking cute. Staring at her I couldn't fight the way my body reacted. Everything about her was a turn on. Suddenly she moaned a little and rolled over. I shift away from her, slipping my arm out from under her. It was difficult, resisting every urge to rub my morning wood against her side. I forced myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I had to get on with my day.

Terry had asked me to meet with Skip Parklin, a twenty-two year old from Connecticut who'd just inherited two hundred million dollars from his grandfather's estate. There were plenty of dealers in New York, but Skip's father had grown up with Terry. He didn't trust anyone else to help his son to procure his own vintage collection. Skip was flying to Grand Cayman with his girlfriend that afternoon, but he'd wanted to meet with Terry, or me in this case before he went to discuss purchasing an old school Rolls Royce. Terry warned me that Skip was kind of a punk, but just asked that I humor him and be as helpful as possible. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I knew as soon as I got it over with I would be back with Nessie.

I glanced at her one more time before closing the bathroom door. I'd be pissed if this meet ran long. I wanted to spend more time with her.

I hopped in the shower and realized for the first time in my life I couldn't just jerk off. I'm sure if Nessie wouldn't hate being woken up by a spontaneous orgasm, but I felt wrong not giving her any warning. Plus she was exhausted. As much she had matured, Nessie still slept like a little kid. We'd been running around for two days straight and I knew she would want to sleep in.

I showered quickly, thinking of Rosalie and Leah arguing to get rid of my hard on. All dry and clean, I threw on the new suit Alice had picked up for me. The woman really did have style. I packed up my laptop and my briefcase, then I braced myself to leave my princess. I really had turned into a total pussy, but I couldn't help it. I loved her so much.

I leaned over the bed, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Baby," I whispered. "Baby I gotta go." Nessie's scrunched up her nose, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them. She was so fucking cute.

"Hi, Bubby," she whispered.

"Hi. I have to leave now. But I'll be back in time for lunch." I stroked her cheek and then her hair.

"Okay," she said with a sleepy smile. "I'll miss you."

I kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll miss you, too. I'll text you when I'm on my way back, okay."

"Okay." I kissed her once more, but just as I turned to leave she grabbed my tie, pulling my back down to the bed. This time I kissed her deep and slow. It was so fucking hard not to climb back onto the bed and just take her, but I really had to go. I pulled back and pecked her once more when she finally let go. I told her I loved her and then I took off.

Thank fucking God, the meeting was quick and painless. Skip had absolutely no interest in an vintage Rolls Royce. He did have an interest in American Muscles cars. He and basically ended up talking about our love for the Camero and all the possibilities for a refurbished Bronco over breakfast. In the end he agreed to purchase which ever Rolls Terry and I picked out for him if I could find him a 1968 Charger. Terry didn't deal in muscle cars, but Skip won me over. I'd help him find the car and double my commission and Terry and Skip's Daddy would be happy with the whole deal.

I called Terry while I waited for the valet and he was more than okay with the terms I'd settled on. Then I cruised back towards the hotel, pleased as shit that I didn't have to think about anything but Nessie until Monday. I knew Alice had some more plans for this afternoon and tonight, but we were having a good time with her and Jasper. Plus they weren't trying to cock-block me and that made all the difference. It made Nessie less anxious to take drastic measures to get me alone.

I stopped at a light and realized I was sitting right in front of Tiffany & Co.'s Fifth Avenue store. I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking, but later I realized I wasn't thinking at all. I text Nessie and told her the meeting was running a little long. I threw on my blinker, found parking, took a deep breath and walked inside.

Forty-five minutes later I walked out of the store with a small blue bag with a small blue box inside. I hopped back in the Ranger Rover and looked at my phone. My chest got tight all of a sudden and my throat got really dry. I had a call to make, but it wasn't to the one person I wanted to talk to. I wanted to talk to my mom. My sisters had met Nessie and they loved her and of course so did my dad, but there were times where I just wished my mom could have met her. It hurt that she'd missed the last fifteen years of my life and it hurt that it would be an eternity before I was able to see her again, but it killed me that she never got to see how happy Nessie made me. And of course, there was nothing I can do about that.

I took a deep breath and focused on the matter at hand. I text Alice and told her to meet me in the lobby. And then I called Nessie. Hearing her voice made everything better. She'd just finished her breakfast and Jasper and Alice were keeping her company while she waited for me. I was glad they'd come down with us. I didn't like leaving my baby alone. I spent the ride back to the hotel getting my shit together. Thinking of my mom too much always made me upset and I didn't want to worry Nessie.

Alice was waiting for me in the lobby just like I asked her too. She saw the bag in my hand and rushed right over to me. Surprisingly she let me talk first.

"I need you to hold on to this. I don't know for how long, but --" I'm not a complete psycho. I wasn't planning on proposing anytime soon, but there was just something to the idea of one day giving Renesmee an engagement ring that I'd bought the first weekend we'd spent together, the first weekend I really understood just how much I loved her and fully appreciated that she was the one for me. Forever.

"Do you wanna know?" Alice smiled at me.

"I thought you couldn't see me," I said.

"I can't, but about an hour ago I saw Nessie showing Rose, Bella and I a gorgeous ring from a certain someone."

"Don't tell me."

"Deal." She held out her hand for the bag and I gave it to her. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly, the smile dropping from her face.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Jake, I'm not gonna lie. You look like you're about to burst into tears."

I laughed and coughed at the same time, embarrassed that she had hit the nail on the head and that I was being so obvious.

"I uh- I was just thinking about my mom." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me over to this frilly bench in the lobby.

"For what it's worth I know she would be very proud of you. We all are."

"Are you trying to make me cry, Alice?" I smirked at her.

"No silly, but it's true. You still have Billy and Rachel and Rebecca and the Pack." She got quiet for a moment and then she said, "My family didn't even want me, but now I have Carlisle and Esme and they love me and they love Jasper and how happy we make each other. And we all feel the same about you and Nessie. I think your mom wouldn't mind us taking care of you one bit."

"I don't think she would either." Score one more for Shorty.

She hopped up from the bench and opened the bag. "Can I look at it?"

"Later. Let's go." Alice and I took the elevator up. I waited for her in the hallway while she stashed the ring. A moment later she came back out and then grabbed my arm, skipping back down to my room. I trailed behind her rolling my eyes.

I didn't get two feet in the door before Nessie jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. She still had on that cute peace sign tank top, but she'd thrown on some shorts to cover her cute little butt, which wasn't exactly little. It was actually pretty juicy and round, but it felt perfect in my hands. She kissed me right on the mouth and then smiled.

"Hi," she said biting her lip.

"Hello." I stepped further in the room, holding Nessie firmly against me. I got the distinct feeling she didn't want me to put her down.

"Jasper taught me how to play poker," she said looking pretty damn proud of herself. Jasper came walking out of the bedroom looking a little smug and a tad remorseful.

"I reckon if she has a fake ID now she should know how to gamble," he said, wrapping his arms around Alice.

I chuckled in agreement and kissed Nessie on the nose. "Well you can teach me how to play and then next time we leave town we'll go to Vegas."

"Yeah good luck getting Daddy to agree to that."

"So I'm thinking we hit the town around three, do some shopping?" Alice was already pulling Jasper towards the door. Nessie dropped her chin to my shoulder and I started walking us backwards towards the bedroom.

"Yeah that works," I said casually.

"Great. They do have an excellent menu here so -- you know -- you don't have to get out of bed for lunch."

"Very subtle Aunt Alice," Nessie giggled against my neck.

"We'll see you two later," Jasper said, letting the door close behind them.

I carried Nessie into the room and set her down on the bed.

"So we have a few hours, princess. What would you like to do besides eating lunch in bed?" I asked.

"We can do whatever you want, Bubby. How'd everything go?" Nessie asked, watching as I unbuttoned my shirt. Suddenly I got hard.

"Fine. -- You want me to undress slower?" I teased. I pulled off my shirt and tossed it in a chair.

"No! I want you to hurry up. And then we can do whatever you want."

"Is that right?" I quickly pulled off my belt and my pants.

"Yes. I'm all yours," she giggled.

"Mmmm. I take it you haven't showered yet."

"No. I haven't,"she said in that innocent way that just killed me.

"Well," I pulled off my boxers and let my hard-on brush up against her knee. She couldn't hide the shiver that went through her body. Her teeth grazed her lip even harder before letting go. I took this obvious moment of weakness to get her naked. I reached for her hips and gripped her shorts and the tops of her panties. "Up, Baby," I muttered. She braced herself of the bed and let me pull off her bottoms. "I was thinking --" I tugged her tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor. "Today we could try for two fingers." She just stared at me, looking between my eyes and my mouth. I could see her tongue working between her lips, grazing the tips of her sharpest teeth. For some reason I wanted her to bite me, but I kept that to myself. Instead I asked, "Would you like that?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Then she licked her lips. I leaned forward and kissed her gently at first and then a little harder the way I could feel she wanted me to. I was going to do all sorts of fun shit to her in the shower, but for this I wanted her to be comfortable and sitting down.

I kept kissing her sweet lips and at the same time used my hand to spread her thighs further apart. She didn't resist me, opening them wider. I slowly rubbed her thighs with both my hands, my thumbs creeping closer and closer to her clit. Before my fingers reached their intended destination I pulled back. I wanted to watch her.

Nessie planted her hands on the covers and lean back a little, licking her lips. I felt a stoking brush along my cock and then another as I brushed her pussy with my right thumb and then my left. She was so wet, her scent was making my mouth water. I wanted to take my time, but it was difficult. I wanted to make her come so bad. I watched her face as I started rubbing tiny circles around her clit with my right hand. She swallowed then took a deep breath, her lips parting a little. I slid my left hand below my right and gently slid my middle finger inside of her body. Nessie's eyes closed and then she moaned. I felt that invisible touch stroking my dick harder. It was my turn to take a deep breath, a breath that turned into a low rumbling growl.

Then the purring started.

It was amazing how tight Nessie was, but her body seemed to accept the invasion eagerly. I wasted no time locating her g-spot and rubbed it softly, running my finger past the sensitive bit over and over. She seemed to just get wetter and wetter, coating my finger with her sweetness. I pulled my hand back and licked my finger clean, before sliding it back in. She seemed like that and so did I. Fuck, she tasted good, like melon and the sweetest honey. I was definitely going to eat her out in the shower.

I glanced up to her face then back down to my hands. I pulled my middle finger out once more then slid it back in along with my index finger. When she didn't scream out in pain, I pushed them in a little deeper, pressing into her gspot as I pulled back. Nessie's eyes slid shut and she purred even louder. It was seriously the sexiest sound in the word, the way it mixed in with her moans and whimpers. It made my dick throb.

I felt her body soak my hand, the muscles of her pussy gripping and releasing. And then I was suddenly blessed with what I hoped would be a good idea. Gently I added my ring finger. Nessie grabbed my wrist and cried out. I froze, terrified that I had just made a really stupid decision. Three fingers may have been too much.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked cautiously. She shook her head, her eyes still closed.

"No," she whimpered, then stroked my forearm. "Don't stop." She didn't have to tell me twice. My thumb continued to massage her clit and my three fingers worked into her deeper and deeper. I knew Nessie was close. My dick was getting some of the best treatment of its life. My pre-cum was literally dripping from the tip. I was gonna come any second. Driven with a sudden desire to liberate my sperm, I changed the angle of my thumb and started attacking her clit harder and faster. I pumped my fingers into her faster, but was careful not to use too much force. I couldn't handle hurting her.

Nessie was purring so loud, her breath coming so hard I was shocked that she was able to open her eyes. "I wanna see you come," she moaned. And that about did it. Honestly at that moment I have no clue which one of us actually initiated the mutual awesomeness. The sound of her voice alone would have made me blow me load. Her body gripped me tightly and then she started coming. My dick exploded, my cum shooting up her thigh, a little getting on her stomach. But I couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. I was too busy staring at Nessie's pussy.

She was shaking and then I saw, after blinking a half dozen times, that she was actually dripping. I pulled my fingers out and stroked her clit even faster. More juices seeped out of her core and I just kept rubbing her, shocked as shit. More so cause I noticed I also hadn't stopped coming.

Finally Nessie couldn't stand anymore. She grabbed my wrist. "Baby -- baby," she panted. "You're going -- to kill me." I stopped, feeling the exact same way. I thought I was going to have a stroke, but I just loved the way she looked when she was coming so much. Her pale skin was flushed and gorgeous. I reached down to grab my undershirt. I kissed her softly as I wiped off her leg. I'd made a serious mess of her and part of the bedspread.

When she was relatively clean, I picked her up and set her upright on the floor. She shook her head slightly bewildered and just as spent as I was. She pulled her hair loose from her ponytail, then she turned and looked at the sizable puddle where she'd just been sitting.

"What happened?" she asked me. I could see she was a little alarmed.

"You squirted, Baby." I gently touched her cheek with the back of my hand, smoothing her hair back. I had to kiss her. It seemed criminal not to. I leaned forward and laid several gentle pecks on her lips.

"Is that a good thing?" she wondered.

I took her hand and led her towards the bathroom. "Yes, baby it is. I'll show you later." I actually had a fairly harmless porn in mind that would give her a nice pov of what she'd just experienced.

"It felt good," she admitted while I turned on the shower.

"I'm glad." I smiled at her then guided her under the spray.

--

Considering the end result of our one on one time, being with Nessie in the shower was actually a great idea. No clean up. She asked me to wash her and that was all it took to get me hard all over again. A whole two seconds after lathering up her nipples my balls were already tight, begging for another release. She seemed to want to draw things out though. I washed every single inch of her and when the suds were rinsed away, I turned her around and guided her hands up to the tile. I knew she was a little confused about what I was planning to do, but she didn't stop me. I sunk to my knees behind her and dove right in -- tongue first.

I'll admit I was a man possessed. I sucked at her with long dragging pulls, reaching around to play with her with my fingers. It only took a minute or so for us to come, but this time I didn't jizz all over another pair of boxers. The water running off Nessie's beautiful body washed it away.

She panted my name, begging me not to stop and I assured her I was no where near finished, especially since she was enjoying it. Between the purring and the delicious taste of her I think I lost my mind. My control snapped and I went at her with everything I had, fingering her, licking her pussy, moving to lap my tongue over her sweet little asshole and back to her dripping slit again. I know she wasn't expecting the whole ass thing, but she didn't complain. When I did it again she moaned even louder.

I had to admit there was something to being with someone who you loved and who trusted you. I could try things with her, things I had a feeling she might like that I think other girls wouldn't be into. The next time I drove my tongue into her pussy, I slowly massaged her ass with my thumb. The purring got louder. I had a little freak on my hands and I can't say I didn't like it.

When we were nice and water logged and I wasn't exactly sure I had anymore cum left in me I cut off the water, toweled her off and carried her to bed. I settled her between the sheets and ordered us some lunch. Nessie snoozed on my chest until our food arrived. We ate and then I watched Nessie do her homework. It was so cute.

Around three we got dressed and spent the rest of the day with Jasper and Alice. We took the girls shopping. It was surprisingly fun. Jasper and I just sat outside dressing room after dressing room laughing our asses off at stupid Emmett stories and ridiculous people we saw while we were out. Not that she needed me too, but I liked paying for Nessie's stuff. That chest swelling kind of pride that you felt when you were taking care of your woman.

The most interesting point of the afternoon was our trip to Victoria's Secret. Alice wanted to get some see-through or other for Jasper and she dragged him to the dressing room to "get his opinion". That left Nessie and I among the piles of bras and panties. I could tell Nessie wanted to say something from the way she was chewing on her lip, but I didn't want to push her.

Finally, avoiding my eyes, she asked, "Do you -- want me to get anything?"

"No. I prefer you naked." I wrapped my arms around her and palmed her ass.

She blushed wildly, maybe thinking about what I'd done in the shower. "Okay. I'm not really a lingerie kind of girl."

"I know. You're a little cotton panties kind of girl and I like it that way."

"Well maybe you can pick out some of those for me," she suggested finally looking me in the eye. I nodded in agreement and let her pull me over to a tamer section of the store. I saw some of the stuff she'd worn over the weekend. It did seem way more Nessie appropriate compared to the pay-buy-the-hour shit Alice was picking out.

With some guidance from my baby, she let me buy her a few pairs of pink and green underwear, cutesy stuff, with hearts and stars on it and a few matching bras and tank tops. Alice and Jasper again agreed to keep this little purchase between the four of us.

After shopping we took Nessie to try her first real slice of New York pizza and then Alice surprised all of us with tickets to Wicked. I actually enjoyed it even though musicals aren't really my thing. Nessie freaking loved it. I thought she was going to explode with girlie glee by the time the thing was over. On our way out I bought her the soundtrack, a wicked t-shirt, a sweatshirt and a mug. It was adorable to see that huge smile on her face.

By the time we got back to the hotel, though she was drooping. It had been a long day. I brought her up to the room ready to tuck her in, but before I could lure her to slumberland she insisted that I show her what squirting was. I brought my laptop on to the bed and pulled up a pretty harmless video of this girl getting fingered to a pretty wet orgasm. Nessie was shocked, but calmed down when I explained that she was just coming really hard and it was nothing to be alarmed about. She took my word for it and changed the subject by straddling my stomach and kissing me thoroughly. We made out for a while and soon she was willing to admit that she was tired. I pulled her close, tucking the covers around her. She was out shortly after.

--

Our trip had been pretty amazing. I loved the time Nessie and I got to spend alone. I'd had a really good time getting to know Jasper better and I had secured the single most important piece of jewelry I would ever purchase.

Jasper offered to drive back and I didn't argue. I had come to the solid conclusion to trade in my BWM. The Range was sweet and I didn't want to part with it. Besides once it started snowing that convertible would have been a little useless.

I sat in the back with Nessie cuddled to my side, watching her dreams as she drifted in and out of sleep. Before I knew it we were pulling back into the Cullen's driveway. I had about ten pairs of boxers to wash and I know Edward and Bella wanted their kid back, but I wanted to have a quick conversation with Edward.

We unpacked the car and as if to help me out, Bella had already planned to take Nessie out for ice cream so they could catch up and spend some time together. I kissed her goodbye and told her to text me before she went to bed. After Bella and Nessie took off in her Tahoe, Edward clapped a firm hand on my back and led me into the kitchen. I knew he knew what was on my mind, but I wanted to say it out loud.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say thank you. Nessie had a really good time. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. Plus I got to reconnect with my wife, so thank you." He smirked on the last bit.

"No problem man, really," I laughed.

"So what's up?" he asked -- to be polite.

"I bought her a ring. Alice knows when I'm gonna ask her, but I told her not to tell me. I wanted you to know my intention now and I -- I wanted your blessing." Edward and I had been through a lot of shit, but this was the first time I'd ever asked him for anything.

"Bella and I talked about this already, Jacob. You have our blessing. Renesemee has our family of course, which includes you, but we want you to take care of her. You have my blessing and Bella's."

"Really?" I asked gravely.

"Yes. No one will love her better than you will -- well besides Bella and I, but yes. You make Renesmee happy and I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Thank you, Edward. Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's nice to know where you stand and just how much she means to you. Besides I think you and I need to get our game plan up for Nahuel."

"What the fuck dude," I laughed, dropping my head to the counter. I glared up at Edward. "I didn't think about that douche all weekend. Thank you very much for reminding me."

"Ha. Again. You're welcome."

"Jesus. -- When are they coming?" I asked assuming a date had been settled on from the way Edward brought it up.

"Five weeks."

I whipped out my calendar on my phone and Edward confirmed my assumption. Nahuel and Zafrina were coming into town a few days before Halloween. If I had my way Nessie was going dressed as a nun.

Again, Edward agreed.

chapter 19: dancing with myself

Bella

--

The four days without Nessie were some of the longest of my life. No matter how many nights she'd spent on the reservation I never imagined I could miss her that much. Edward and I had a wonderful time. Every moment we spent together was perfect. The house was quiet and we went through the next two days without a single interruption, but by the time Sunday evening rolled around I was dying to see Nessie again.

The only ice cream shoppe in town was closed on Sundays so Nessie and I drove to Starbucks in Newburyport to get some hot cocoa. On the way we listened to the soundtrack to Wicked and she attempted to tell me about her trip, however every time she would get started on one part of her tale her favorite song would begin and the her next favorite song and then the next. I was able to deduce that her and Jake had actually been to New York and that they had been to see Wicked.

I watched her as she drove and marveled like a mother bird watching her chick take flight, but grateful that she had returned to the nest. My little girl was grown up, but seeing her smile and seeing just how eager she was to share the joy from her weekend with me reminded me that even though Jake had taken on this new roll in her life, I would always be Renesmee's mother. As she changed our relationship would grow, not diminish. I smiled as she continued to ramble.

"Mommy, you and Daddy have to see it," she said dramatically. "Even Jake liked it."

"Well maybe Daddy and I will take a little trip in the next few months." And we would. I was all for any experience I could share with Nessie and Edward.

We pulled into Starbucks and walked inside. I'll admit my frozen heart sang -- just a little -- when Nessie took my hand as we approached the door. I was glad that she didn't feel too mature to still want me near. The boy behind the counter waited patiently while Nessie decided she wanted a pumpkin spice latte instead of a hot chocolate.

"Anything for your girlfriend?" the boy said looking at our linked hands with a perverted glint in his eye. I gave him a nasty look, about to tell him off, but Nessie beat me to it.

"This my mom, you ass. And yes she looks great for her age." I didn't know whether to scold her for language not to mention the fact that she'd just referred to me as her mother in public. No one in this small Massachusetts town knew us -- and even if they did we could play off her response as a knee jerk reaction to the boy's rude assumption. I giggled softly to myself watching as he looked nervously between me and my daughter. Nessie had a perfect combination of Edward's features and mine. After a moment boy-baristo must have noticed this as he mumbled his apology. l pulled out my black card and paid for Nessie's latte, then pulled her to the side to wait.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Honey. Tell me more about your trip." And she did, as we took a seat near the window, in perfect Nessie fashion, getting excited as she talked more about her trip to the McKinnley's, how she'd got on well with Lynn. She scowled making the most adorably disgusted face when she told me about Linda McKinnley. By the end of that part of her story even I wanted to stab the bitch.

"I'm so glad you and Daddy aren't like that," she said. I assured her that Edward knew the last thing that made someone good was the color of their skin. Charlie and Renee were two of the most color blind people I'd ever met. Half the time I wondered why my dad had never asked Billy to make him an honorary member of the tribe. But it wasn't that Nessie was concerned about the state of race relations in America, but that Mrs. McBitchface had actually given her pause to think that there was a chance that Edward and I wouldn't accept Jake for something as silly as his ethnicity. She didn't say the worlds, but I felt the need to calm her fears.

"We already think of Jacob as our son, baby and you know he's my best friend. Don't worry he's one of us."

"Thanks Mom," she said with a big smile. "How was your weekend?" she asked. There was a taste of hesitation in her voice. She knew her

parents.

"It was good. Daddy and I relaxed. Did our homework," I teased. She giggled as I went on. "I spoke with Zafrina."

"Oh -- what did she say?"

"They'll be here at the end of October, a little bit before Halloween."

"They?" Nessie asked before taking a deep sip of her latte.

"Nahuel will be with her. -- Listen I know you didn't ask me to, but I told her about Jake. I don't think Nahuel will cause any trouble, but it won't be fair to him if he comes all the way up here thinking he has a chance with you. I plainly said that if Nahuel can't respect what you have with Jake then he should stay home." It was a little heavy handed, but Zafrina understood completely and was more than prepared to have a conversation with Nahuel. She'd let me know exactly who was coming with her in the next few days. Senna was still on the fence about traveling this far north again.

"Thank you. Yeah I think it'll be a lot less awkward if he knows. Ugh -- I wish he was gay."

"Then Jake would be in danger," I chuckled. "Zafrina said she has something for you, but she said you'll need to know how to read Portuguese, before she can give it to you." Edward had taught Nessie and I both how to speak the beautiful language, but neither of us had taken the time to learn to read it. It would take Nessie probably an hour to get it under her belt.

"Did she tell you why?" she asked.

"No. She said it was a surprise." Nessie just shrugged, giving in.

"Daddy and I were also thinking maybe you might want to taking riding lessons."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not." We weren't going to buy her a horse, but it was something. A local family, the Nektons owned a stable that taught lessons to a lot of the children around the county. Esme was waiting for a go ahead to call, but the look on Nessie's face told me I might need to put that call on hold.

"Well. -- I was thinking with my free time I could do more stuff with you and Daddy. And my friends."

"Oh," I said a little shocked. I was not expecting that at all. "Okay."

"I mean I know I'll be with Jake alot, but I'd rather do things that you can do with me." Nessie had a point. Most animals responded to us as they should -- as if they were in the presence of bloodsucking predators. None of us would be able to accompany her to the stables.

"Do you think we could do more cake decorating and stuff with Grandma?"

"Of course we can, honey."

"Good," she smiled triumphantly. Nessie has been obsessed with all things cakes before the successful coup her hormones staged against her body and her focus. Esme cooked almost every meal for the her and Jake -- taking a break now and then to let Edward, Alice or I step in, but Nessie was also starting to show an interest in cooking on a whole. It would be an excellent way for us to bond. And even better because it was Nessie's idea.

She finished her latte and we headed back to the house. Jake was gone -- back at his house to do his laundry and clean out his car. I took a

few moments to greet Edward properly -- with my mouth, then Nessie, Alice and I quickly reviewed for our geometry test. After Alice and Jasper left. Nessie showed me the stuff Jake had bought her when they went shopping.

She actually hinted that she wanted Edward and I to pay her the typical bedtime attention that we had eased up on lately. She changed into her new Wicked t-shirt, a shirt I had a feeling she'd be wearing to bed every night until the fabric dissolved, then she climbed under her comforter.

"Thanks for letting me go," she said with a genuine yawn. "I had a really good time."

"We're glad, sweetie. We'll work something out - ya know with Alice or Rose going with you, but you ca go away with Jake again," I told her.

"Thank you guys. So much. I really like spending time with him."

"I was getting that impression," Edward said winking at her.

"We're not gonna stay out all night, but Grandpa and Grandma are here," I said touching her hair, the same cinnamon bronze as her father's.

"Okay," she yawned again. I sat down on the edge of her bed, giving her a tight hug. I felt Edward step behind me. He leaned down and kissed our daughter on her forehead. We said our love you's and goodbyes. I turned off her light and fought the urge to linger at her door as she settled between her covers.

"Let's go," Edward said quietly.

"Okay," I whispered back. I took his hand. All of my hesitations about leaving Renesmee washed away by his soothing touch. We walked down to the Volvo in near silence. Edward may have grabbed my butt causing me to let out a small squeak, as he opened the front door for me.

After I climbed in the car I looked up to Nessie's bedroom window, catching the soft glow from her TV through her white and pink curtains.

"Is she really going to bed or will Jake be here when we get back?" I asked Edward as we pulled away from the house.

"She's pretty tired. I think she call or text him, but don't worry he'll be here for breakfast."

"Excellent," I laughed, taking Edward's hand in my lap.

We headed back to the point, but this time we parked further away. We'd been laying around for almost four days and I wanted to stretch my legs. We found a few deer and then ran the rest of the way across the Maine border. It took us a while to get there. We couldn't seem to stop taking breaks. During our first pit stop I pinned Edward against a tree and took him in my mouth. I wouldn't take no for an answer when I begged him to come. I was rewarded for my efforts tasting every last drop of him as he released down my throat.

We stopped again and I couldn't resist teasing Edward. I let him get one finger inside me before I pulled away and took off at a dead run. He caught up with me quickly, as I knew he would and took me down on the forest floor, kissing me deeply, his tongue dominating mine. Finally we made it to the ocean and I let my husband have me, completely, right on top of the black boulders.

The sight of Edward no matter what he was wearing or what he was doing always had an effect on me. His beauty was unmatched, his gorgeous

lips, the smooth and powerful lines of his body, his passionate gaze all made me weak in the knees -- and between my legs. Seeing the moonlight shine off his shoulders as I gripped them, reflecting the perfection of his features as I leaned up to kiss him only intensified the urgency of his steady thrusts.

There was never enough of him inside me even though it was his venom that made me whole again, his child that had made my life complete. I craved him as I did now -- always. My hips rose off the dark granite and my body shattered, latching on to Edward like a life preserver as my orgasm rushed through me threatening to pull me under.

--

Later we lay wrapped around each other in the grass. I'd finally stopped giggling at the fact that Edward had literally fucked us off the boulder and across the grass. The silence around us was filled by the crashing of the waves below. Knowing my daughter was home and happy, safe in her bed, I sighed, loving yet another perfect night with husband. I didn't know what I had done to be so lucky.

"He bought her an engagement ring."

I sat bolt up right, staring at Edward. "He did what?"

Edward sat up next to me and took my left hand in his. He slowly turned the topaz ring around my finger.

"After you and Renesmee left," he said slowly. "Jake told me he bought her a ring because he plans on marrying her."

"When?" My voice came out sounding more confused then anything. I knew the imprint situation was powerful, but Nes hadn't even been to her first high school dance yet.

"Alice knows when he's going to purpose, but he asked her not to tell him. He'd prefer if the rest of us didn't know either." Edward lifted my

hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "He asked for my blessing." His voice was below a whisper now. I swallowed nervously afraid my next words would tip my husband one way or another on the emotion scales.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. Mostly. -- That he had our blessing and that I trusted him to take care of her. And then we plotted ways to kill Nahuel." I laughed, but quickly settled as his face turned serious again.

"What did you leave out?"

"I decided to skip the part where I begged him to wait. -- I figured it was silly because he might not propose for another ten years --"

"But?"

"But I don't know that I'll ever be ready." I didn't know what to say. I knew how I felt, the idea of losing her for good in any way scared the hell out of me. Sure she was young now, but she wouldn't be eight forever. She wouldn't rely on us forever. There was nothing I could say to make my husband feel better. So I just held him.

After some time Edward pulled back, but only a little. Our lips were only inches apart as he started to play with my hair. "I still feel like I've just gotten you both. I know Jake will keep her close, but it's not the same."

"I know," I whispered back. Edward was a lot older than me, but I still felt like we'd only been together for a short time. Of course our time with Nessie had been much shorter. She was thriving, but we still wanted to keep her close. She was all for that now, but what would it be like when she was ready to let us go.

"Maybe you should call Charlie," I smirked at my husband before kissing him on the lips. My skin tingled under the pressure.

"I think he's still mad at me," he replied, that heartbreaking crooked smile melting me all over. I kissed him again and then stood up pulling him with me.

"Think about it this way. If she decides she does want a horse one day, we'll make him take care of it."

"Good call," Edward chuckled as we started collecting our clothes. It was close to two am, which was early for us, but we were both ready to go home.

When we got in Carlisle and Esme were watching some renovation show on the DYI network, cuddled up against each other on the couch. Esme waved at us and Carlisle smiled as we went upstairs. They were so cute together.

Once upstairs I cracked Nessie's bedroom door. Our baby girl was sound asleep -- completely wrapped around that enormous stuffed wolf Jake had gotten her. I slipped inside to turn off her TV and closed her laptop. I felt almost guilty, but not enough to stop myself from picking up her hand and pressing it to my cheek. She was dreaming of me and her, Alice, Rose and Esme. We were baking cakes. If I could have cried I would have. Instead I got up to leave before my daughter woke up to find me being a creepy overbearing mom.

I closed the door behind me avoiding Edward's eyes. I knew he saw what I did and knew the cheesy fuzzy feeling I felt. I waited til we were closer to our bedroom before I spoke.

"What would you like do now?" I asked. We still had a long time before Nessie would be up for school. Edward led me into the bedroom. Then busied himself in the closet. I sat on the bed just as he pulled out my plaid skirt for my uniform.

"It's been a few days since I've seen you in this." I hated that damn skirt, but suddenly, looking as the bulge in Edward's pants grew, that ugly piece of wool didn't bother me so much.

--

Nessie

I was in love. That much was obvious. So much had changed for Jake and I while we were away. Our physical boundaries had been pushed and I finally felt comfortable enough with him and myself to really just let things happen naturally. I was a little shocked by some of the things I let him do and enjoyed in the shower. I wanted to talk to him about if he -- liked the backdoor stuff, but I was too nervous. I did like it when he kissed me back there I just -- I don't know I was too chicken. I'd get around to it eventually.

Eventually came much sooner than later. A few nights after we got back, Jake brought it up. We were at his house watching Four Brothers - and sorta making out. Suddenly he stopped kissing me.

"I didn't scare you, did I -- with the whole rimming thing. -- when I licked your ass," he clarified bluntly.

I felt my face go red as I looked down at his hands, trailing lightly over my thigh. "It's called rimming?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Did you like it?" he asked. I knew he just wanted to make sure. If I didn't he wouldn't do it again.

So I told him the truth, in my silent sort of way. I touched the muscles of his forearm. I did. Is it something you would like me to do to you?

"No," he laughed gently. "I'm good."

If you wanted to do it again, I wouldn't mind.

"Well then I'll have to do it again. Come here, babe." That was the last of the conversation for the evening. It made me so happy that Jake and I could be so honest with each other and even if I was embarrassed, I didn't have to worry about Jake judging me. Third base surprises aside, I felt fully like I'd found the only man for me. I would marry him in a heartbeat. I would be with him forever.

The days after we got back from New York were busy, but in the best possible ways. I decided to balance more time with Jake, Mommy, Daddy and my friends. I figured I should try to sleep alone twice a week, we'd spend one night a week alone at Jake's and he'd stay with me the rest of the week. On the nights he didn't stay over I'd do something with Mommy and Daddy or with my friends. The only people Jake and I acted normal around were Craig and Amanda. Craig could have cares less what was going on between Jake and I and Daddy told me Craig really meant it when he told Amanda he wouldn't tell anyone about us. Amanda and Craig started coming over on Sunday and Monday nights for football. It was nice because Amanda and I would do our homework together while the boys talked sports. Craig and Jake got along great and I loved that I could be with my Bubby and my friends.

Even on nights when we were apart and I'll admit missing each other like crazy, Jake completely understood and took it as an opportunity to be even sweeter. He would message me pictures of himself looking all bubby-adorable in his bed. He continued to send me texts that made my squirm. I always returned the favor.

One day before study hall I found a little surprise in my locker. A CD and a single orange rose. There was a note taped to the front. It was written on a piece of stationary Grandma Esme had gotten for Jake.

From the desk of the Alpha:

Quil said Claire is freaking out over this kid. I hope you like his

feel good crap pop too. I love you, princess.

Ps track one is for you. And yes I listened to it.

The CD was Justin Bieber's My World and the song in question was actually my absolute favorite, One Time. I couldn't imagine how painful it was for Jake to actually listen to the whole CD. I had to come up with something equally as sweet. I also swooned a little over the very Jake-esque love note. I had the biggest smile in my face.

"Did you help him with this?" I'd caught Aunt Alice's scent. She was alone with her sinful little grin.

"I just stashed it for him. He is so cute. Jake-- not the CD kid."

"I know."

"I'd hide the rose and the note like now." I did what she said, hiding them in the sleeve of my fleece just as Jennifer and Maddie walked up. God I loved my aunt.

I had to wait before I could thank Jake the way I really wanted to, but I wanted to do something right away just so he knew I'd gotten his gift. I settled in to study hall. I had nothing to do so I pretended to study my history notes while I slipped my phone under the table on the sly. Jake was such a big fan of my jumper so I thought why not give a little peek up it. I took two pictures: one with a nice clear view of my thighs and my panties and one with my panties pushed a bit to the left. I was a little wet. I quickly emailed them to Jake with a nice little not safe for work note in the subject line.

I got your present and I love it. Almost as much as me and my p love you.

I couldn't bring myself to type the word pussy. I forced back a lame giggle and hit send. A few minutes later he text me back.

I'm gonna have to spank you. Aren't I?!?

I quickly text him back before "focusing" on a list of all forty-four American presidents.

You don't like the pictures? :(

I do.

Good. Now stop distracting me n get back to work.

My display lit up once more. I had to stop texting before I got caught.

Ha ha. I want you with me tonight.

Okay.

It was a Thursday, but when he talked like that it was hard to say no. Thank God when I asked Daddy for permission he said yes. Jake didn't spank me so I decided to press my luck. I made Jake listen to Justin's CD on repeat while we fooled around. I went down on him twice so he didn't seem to mind.

All of this amazing time I was spending with Jake and my friend was spilt with really fun times with my family. I started playing poker with Uncle Emmett, Grandpa and Jasper. Daddy couldn't help, but cheat so they never let him play. I loved beating Emmett. He was such a sore loser.

Mommy and I jumped right back into baking and cake decorating. I was the only one in the house to taste anything so I started making stuff for Grandpa's nurses, my friends, Terry and Margey. When he was over Jake didn't seemed to mind taste testing all the meals and pastries. You'd thought I was fattening him to eat him, but his wolf side was always underfed it seemed, keeping his human body nice and sexy-tight.

In between the cooking and eating, Daddy taught me to read Portuguese one night after dinner. The next day he gave me a few of my favorite book and a couple I'd never read in the language. By the time I went to bed that night I was more then comfortable to read whatever Zafrina had for me. I tried my hardest not to think of Nahuel, but he did from time to time cross my mind. I had no concrete evidence to be concerned, I just really really hoped he wanted to be friends and nothing more. I'd find out soon enough I suppose.

Another thing that helped me keep my mind of the impending visit was my growing relationship with Aunt Alice -- which somehow ended up including Rose. On one of my nights alone my aunts followed me up to my bedroom after Mommy and Daddy had taken off for their night date. They were acting so weird, but I just figured they were just gonna surprise me with some adult underwear or some scheme to sneak me over to Jake. Boy was I way freakin wrong.

I sat on my bed just staring at them. Aunt Rosalie had something behind her back.

"So I was -- well we were thinking since you and Lassie are playing nakey tag now--"

"Alice! I thought you weren't going to tell."

"I didn't!"

"She didn't, Nessie. Calm down. You two can barely keep your hands off each other. If he hasn't at least fingered you yet then something is seriously wrong." I covered my face with hands wishing that I had the power to disappear.

"Anyway Drama Queen. We figured since you're such a big girl now you should have a big girl toy." She held out a little green box with clear plastic peep cover. Inside was this little weird thing -- I can't even think what to compare it to. It was black with a silver patch in the middle and a silver nob at one end. The silver writing on the outside of the box said FunFactory Laya Spot. I looked up at aunts, confused as hell.

"What is this?"

"It's a vibrator," Aunt Alice said with a big smile.

"For your clit. Now you can have fun even when you're alone."

"Oh no! I can't!"

Aunt Rose's face dropped. "Please tell me you know where your clit is."

"No. I mean yes I do. That's not it I just -- I can't. Not when I'm alone."

"Oh I know this is good," Aunt Rose plopped down next to me on the bed. Aunt Alice dropped to the floor right in front of me like I was about to tell them the best story in the world. But I couldn't. It was private, just between me and Jake. And the pack. And well it would be a miracle if Daddy hadn't caught at least one if not both of us thinking about it.

"Come on tell me. Does Jake have some hot Dom/sub control over you where you can't rub one out when he's not around?" I glanced between her and Aunt Alice who was shaking her head at Rose in warning.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Alice said. "Why can't you have any Nessie on Nessie private lady time?"

"Okay never call it that again," Rose cringed.

"Yeah really -- no I just. Jesus this is so embarrassing." I took a deep breath preparing for the sheer horror of the admission I was about to cough up. And then I took another deep breath. "Okay. Okay. 'reapart." I said it as fast as humanly possible. Too bad I wasn't talking to humans.

"Get! Out!" they said at the same time.

"So wait. If you're here and he's at home and you make yourself come -- he'll come to?" Aunt Rose pressed for clarification.

"Yes," I muttered. "And if he masturbates in the shower while I'm in geometry class I will come like crazy -- in geometry class."

"Oh. Yeah I can see where that would be a problem. -- Well when he's at home alone at night and you're home alone at night..." Aunt Rose trailed off suggestively. I turned the box over in my hand. It took triple A batteries.

"I don't know."

Alice chimed in."Why don't you call him or whatever double check that he's already in bed and then..."

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Thank you for this though."

"No problem -- so you must have fooled around enough to figure all this cumming stuff out. What have you two done so far? And no I won't tell your parents. Or Emmett. He'll throw a parade for you." Alice and I laughed at Rose's so true observation.

And then I sighed knowing Aunt Rose was not gonna let this go.

"We've done everything except have sex."

"And? Is he any good?"

"Can I tell her?" Alice begged.

"Might as well," I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"There's been major purring," Alice said, sounding just excited enough to make me feel embarrassed all over again.

"Damn," Aunt Rose giggled. "You snagged yourself a good one. So it's like an imprint/werewolf thing, the insta-cum?"

"Ew and yes. Jake asked Sam about it"

"Babe!" Uncle Emmett yelled suddenly.

"Okay, gotta jet ladies. Nessie just call him then use it. Or use it together. At least you have it. There's already batteries inside." Rosalie walked to the door Alice right behind her.

"Have fun," I said trying to regain my composure.

"Thanks." And then I was alone. With a vibrator. It was not going down tonight. No way. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and my hair, washed me face. After I pulled on my Wicked t-shirt, I cut off my lights, turned on the Food Network with the volume on low and crawled in bed. And then, I called Jake. It wasn't fair how much his voice made me melt.

"What are you doing, princess?" he growled all low and sexy. I was instantly wet. I swallowed, my legs rubbing together.

"Nothing. I'm just in bed watching a pumpkin carving challenge. What are you doing Bubby?"

"Sports Center in bed. I miss you."

"I miss you too. What are you wearing?" I winced the second the words left mouth. I was genuinely curious and it sounded like I was trying to have phone sex with him.

Crap.

"Oh so it's that kind of phone call?"

"No I just w-"

"I'm not wearing anything, Baby. If you must know."

"Oh. So you took my advice on temperature regulation?" I said trying to play it off.

"Ha. Yeah and it's hard to keep my clothes on when I'm thinking about you." I saw exactly where this was headed. I swallowed nervously. I really didn't know what to say. I loved being a playful tease when it came to Jake, and he was making me pretty darn wet, but my aunts had kinda freaked me out with the whole toy thing. On top of that even though Jake and I had done a lot we were never really vocal. How could I have phone sex with him when I couldn't even write the word pussy out in an email.

"Bubby I -- I should go to bed. I know they pretend like they don't hear anything, but my Grandparents are right downstairs." They'd heard us doing other stuff, but this was different.

"I get it. Do you want to just talk in the morning?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, but you have to sing for me first." Jake's voice was different from Daddy's, but he could definitely carry a tune.

"Okay," he chuckled. "How come you never sing for me huh?" he teased.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked feeling myself blush.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Justin Bieber it is."

"No! Sweet God. No."

"Okay," I giggled. "Let me think. -- Hold on." I jumped out of bed and ran down to Daddy's piano. "You ready?" I asked into the phone.

"Yeah." His voice was low and rough, but I kept my focus. I put my phone on speaker and started playing a song Aunt Alice had taught me, Lullaby by the Dixie Chicks. It totally captured my feelings for my amazing werewolf. I didn't like playing for people, but it was easy to lose myself in the music because even though Jake was on the phone I didn't have someone looking over my shoulder. I knew the words I was singing, that I was telling Jake through song just how much I loved him.

When I finished I picked up the phone. It was pretty quiet on the other end.

"Jake?" I said nervously. I started back upstairs.

"So you're saying you like me?" he murmured back.

"Something like that." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Get back in bed and then I'll tell you how much I love you," he growled. My panties soaked all over again. I cuddled up with my other Bubby, making myself comfortable, twirling his dog tag between my fingers.

"You settled Baby?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I love you. Goodnight," he said all fast.

"Jake!" I laughed, almost whining.

"You know I'm kidding. You want me to try again?"

"Yes I do."

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I wish you knew just how happy you make me -- and just how hard I am right now thinking about you in your cute little underwear and that Wicked shirt that I think you're going to have altered into your wedding dress if Alice will allow it. I wish I was there to hold you while you molest me in my sleep."

"I love you too, Bubby." My chuckle quickly turned into a yawn. It was almost midnight.

"Okay, princess. Time for bed." I didn't fight him on that. We said goodnight and I love you like fifteen times before we got off the phone. I hung up and set my alarm, but suddenly I wasn't tired. I looked around my room. I could call Jake back, but that wouldn't exactly make me sleepy. My laptop had it's draw, but I knew I'd just end up talking to Jake online. I turned on my TV and flipped it to the History Channel looking for something nice and boring. An explosion erupted during a reenactment from the Battle of Antietam and lit up my room. Out of the corner of my I caught a glimpse of the LayaSpot.

Could I really do that to Jake? I asked myself. He was already in bed and he was naked. I felt bad about it though. What if he was getting some more work done before he went to bed? Then again, Jake hadn't masturbated in almost two months. I knew he was patient, but -- maybe he would appreciate it if I gave him a little break. And maybe I did wanna mess with him a little.

I grabbed the neon box off the night stand and pulled the packaging open. I pressed the little plus sign in the middle and it started rattling in my hand, making me jump. I watched it shake, grasped in my palm and then remembered that my grandparents were down in the study. I should probably get on with it. I was already wet, so getting worked up was not a problem.

"Just do it already," I scolded myself. I lay back down in my bed and shimmied my panties off. Jake was gonna kill me.

The first bit of contact made me jump again. I'd touched myself only the one time and the rest of the attention my clit had received was from Jake's warm fingers. The tip of the toy was cold, but after a moment the vibrations felt nice -- really nice actually.

Suddenly my cell phone lit up with a text from Jake. I glanced at it real quick, but kept the toy between my legs.

What are you doing, baby?

He'd figure it out in a moment. I settled further down in my bed, turned up the speed and applied a little more pressure. My body took over from there. I thought about kissing Jake and just how talented he was with his strong fingers. And then I came.

I didn't pause to evaluate what I had just done to Jake. I was too busy turning the toy up a little more, thinking about the delicious way his skin tasted and the way his voice sounded when he called me Baby. I came again, hard. Then again and then twice more.

Finally I was spent, my sheets twisted around my legs. Bubby was half hanging off the bed. I got myself together, completely ready to sleep now. Just as I got back in bed I caught Jake's scent.

Uh Oh.

I dove under my covers, pulling my blanket over my head, biting my tongue to keep in my laugh. A few seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"Uh princess, it's your my man. Can I come in?" He was annoyed, but not angry. I could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

"Sure," I said. Jake opened the door, his entire form filling the frame, and just looked at me. I bit my lip hard. He looked pleasantly worn out and really confused.

"Really?" he said.

I couldn't hold in my chuckles anymore. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm gonna give you -- come here." I squealed as he lunged at me. In a half assed effort I made it about two feet before he snatched me up by my waist and carried me over to my spare bed. I squirmed like crazy, but it was useless. Plus laughing hysterically and the fact that he had both my wrists in one hand made escape a bit difficult.

"What are you doing?" I yelped as he bent me over his knee.

"I told you I wanna gonna spank you. Hold still," he growled.

"Jake! No!" I giggled even louder. I was dripping between my legs now, flushed with the panicked thrill of rough housing -- with no panties

on. I felt him yank my shirt up.

"Here -- hold this," he huffed as he pulled the fabric up around my head making my struggles even more --

Without warning Jake laid three smacks across my butt. They didn't hurt at all despite the size of his enormous hand and the strength he put behind the blows. The first one shocked me, the second silenced me and the third sent shivers through my body. Just as quickly as he'd pinned me down Jake stood me up right in front of him and pulled my shirt back into place. My bangs were in my face and my butt tingled a little, in a good way.

"You gonna be good now?" he said very seriously which of course made me want to laugh.

I simply nodded, biting my lip, then struggled even more as he reached behind me and gently massaged my left cheek.

"Good. Go lay down."

I spun on my heels and walked across the room. Jake was right behind me stripping down to his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he shuffled into bed with me.

"Sleeping here. I accidentally came all over my bed."

"I said I was sorry," I snickered.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake rolled on top of me, pressing the beginnings of a fresh hard-on between my legs. The fabric of his boxers was the only thing separating us. I moaned and arched into him as his lips hovered over mine. "You're forgiven," he growled. And then he kissed me.

We didn't do much beyond kiss that night, but it was still great just having him with me. After that we cut our time apart to one night a week.

Time seemed to be going by so quickly, but I knew things were only going to get better. And they did. I was so happy with Jake, bonding with my family and having more normal experiences with my friends.

As the leaves began to change we settled nicely into our New England life. We started going to Craig's night games. All us girls would go with Amanda and Maddie to Sara and Lily's volleyball games. I got my first school picture taken. I sent one to Grandpa Charlie and gave one to Jake that he insisted on keeping in his wallet. Aunt Rose used another to start a new album.

Then we started planning for my first dance. I was a little bummed -- okay a lot bummed that Jake couldn't come with me as my date, but Aunt Alice promised that I would gave fun. Aunt Rosalie picked out our costumes for Mount Forsithe's Halloween dance. We were all going as fairy tale characters. Aunt Alice insisted on going as Snow White. In an effort to drive Daddy and my uncles crazy, Aunt Rosalie was going as Goldie Locks, and the boys were to be her three bears. To keep down on her complaining they went along with it.

Mommy was going as Rapunzel. We had a great time looking for an eight foot blonde wig online. As for me -- I was going as little red riding hood. I loved my costume, I just wished I'd have my wolf there with me.

The day our costumes arrived, we pulled into our big drive way just behind the UPS man. I jumped out of my truck just as he hopped back down the stairs and caught a scent I hadn't smelled in a while. Grandma Esme waved us all inside. I took Daddy's hand and followed him into the kitchen. Zafrina and Senna were standing by the stove talking with Grandpa. Beside them looking straight at me --and only me -- was

Nahuel.

I couldn't wait for Jake to get off work.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 20: overheard

Nahuel

--

I struggled to be polite. Renesmee was struggling to do the same. We gazed at each for only a fraction of a second, but that was all it took to crack my resolve. I'd promised myself that I would not look at her the way I was peering at her now. I vowed to myself that if, when we were finally reunited face to face, she had grown to become the beauty I suspected she'd be, I would ignore her physical appeal, I would focus solely on building a real friendship with her. But I couldn't ignore what a magnificent creature Renesmee had become.

It was only a fraction of a second before Carlisle's voice brought me out of my trance, but it was more than enough time for me to take in everything about her. Time stopped as I looked Renesmee over. We'd expected the majority of Cullens to be returning from their school day so I wasn't surprised to see them all in their school uniforms. Renesmee's blue jumper flattered every curve of body, more so than the skirts her mother and aunts wore. Her outfit only kept my attention for a moment. It was her face I had to be distracted from.

Her big brown eyes, the color of sweet chocolate, were just as I had remembered them, with a soft innocent, yet wildly intelligent glow. Everything else about her was different. Fully matured she favored her mother. She'd claimed Bella's cheeks and full lips, tinted an alluring, natural, light pink-- at the moment all the more captivating because they were coated with a thin layer of lip gloss, watermelon from what I could tell. She had Edward's perfectly proportioned nose and his deep red hair. It was the perfect combination of attributes. She really was stunning.

Zafrina had offered to show me pictures over the years, photos of Renesmee Bella had sent to her. I regretted not looking at them. I faked disinterest. In reality I had tortured myself for the past seven years. I knew she would be beautiful and from the way of her letters I knew she was kind. I thought she would be the perfect mate for me. I wanted today to be special. I wanted to see her for the first time in nearly a decade, win her heart, reach some sort of agreement with her father then ask her to be mine. Once again fate had different plans for me -- and her.

"And of course you remember my children," Carlisle said with a gentle laugh. He broke me from my trance. I smiled finally looking at the rest of her family.

"Of course. How could I ever forget," Zafrina replied. Alice giggled politely, but no one made a move -- except Renesmee, who took a small step back to hide herself slightly behind her father. I got the sense that everyone was waiting to see how Renesmee would respond to me. Clearly she was nervous and shy. Which only made her more attractive.

Luckily Bella broke the ice, greeting Senna and myself with warm kind hugs and hellos. The others did the same, making the rounds. Only Edward and his daughter hung back. After a few moments though, Edward released her hand giving her a gentle nudge forward. I could see and feel just how hesitant she was. Quickly I shelved those feelings. I wanted Renesmee in my life, even if she had a mate already. I wouldn't let my attraction to her ruin what could be centuries of fulfilling friendship.

Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett disappeared, probably to ease the situation. I watched as Zafrina walked to Renesmee, taking her face delicately

between her hands.

"My sweet girl. You've grown so much. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm so glad you came," Nessie said quietly, a smile finally touching her face. It was an intoxicating smile. I was in trouble.

"Come. Let's go have a seat," Edward said pointing toward another part of the house. I was in Carlisle's home, but like before there was an overwhelming sense that Edward was the true patriarch of this family. He looked at me close probably scanning through the thoughts in my head. The corner of his mouth twisted confirming my suspicions. At least he was subtle about it. He gently clapped me on the back as we followed the ladies into the

sitting room.

When we entered the house we were greeted with the Cullen's natural scent, a honeyed smell I was growing used to, but there was something else in the air, a sharp mixture of pine and fresh earth. As we walked I realized that scent was coming from Renesmee. It overpowered her own light scent -- which suddenly made sense. It was the marking scent of her mate, the shape shifter, Jacob. I wondered for a moment when he would show up -- pretty sure I wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

Just as I sat next to Senna on the large couch, the others reappeared, changed into their regular street clothes.

"I want to know how your trip was, but I think Nessie might be a little anxious to find out about this surprise you have for her," Bella said, rubbing her daughter's back with natural affection.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting--" Zafrina started. I hopped up and grabbed my rucksack from the entry way. "It's actually a gift from Nahuel."

"I brought gifts for everyone," I quickly amended. I could see Renesmee relax out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't planned on it, but when Zafrina told me that she was mated already I figured putting Renesmee on the spot with a gift just for her was not a way to win her over.

Bella had mentioned he was a military buff so for Jasper I picked up a book on the history of war in South America. I knew some of it he was familar with, but he seemed to like the book.

I brought Rosalie, Alice, and Esme handcrafted necklaces I had purchased from a woman who sold trinkets near my home. The small pieces of metal had been sheared and twisted into delicate looking flowers. Between each flower was a small, colored glass bead. I chose the rosebuds with red beads necklace for Rosalie, the daisies with white beads for Alice and the tulips with purple beads I picked for Esme. They thanked me, all three of them slipping the necklaces on right then. I knew they wouldn't wear them all the time but I did appreciate the gesture.

I'd heard that Emmett was a fan of sports so I located a futbol signed by Pele.

"I'm not really into soccer, but Pele is the shit. Thanks man."

"I haven't seen much of the NFL since the 70s," I told him. "You'll have to catch me up."

I handed Edward a CD of a Brasilian folk artist I thought he would enjoy. "Ive been told she doesn't like presents so maybe you can share this music with your wife." Bella smiled back at me.

"Thank you, Nahuel. I can't wait to hear it." Edward said, with sincerity.

Lastly I reached into my bag and pulled out the things I had brought for Carlisle and Renesmee. I looked down at the folder, the envelope and the four small leather bound volumes.

I'd practiced what I'd wanted to say for a few months now, but I knew they would come as a shock.

"When we returned -- after our last visit -- before the Volutri caught up with Joham, he contacted me and told me I had one more sister. Ellena. She's fifty-eight years old now. She gave me copies of her medical files for you Carlisle." I handed the stunned vampire the manila folder. He wasted no time looking through them.

"And she wanted you to have her journals," I said, handing Renesmee the leather diaries. She took them, not uttering a word. I watched her as she glanced at Bella as if she was asking her for permission to open one. Her mother nodded, smiling at her. She opened the first cover, flipping through the first few pages. I could tell she was about to say something, but Carlisle beat her to it.

"She has three children?!?" he blurted. I could feel the gasps from around the room.

"Yes," I replied. "Two girls and one boy." I looked back to Renesmee who was now staring at me, her beautiful lips parted slightly. "I have pictures," I continued. I held up the envelope as proof. "Her husband is forty-seven and he was human when they met."

"Was?" Rosalie asked.

"After her last child was born she found Joham and asked him to make Carlo immortal."

"And a human doctor saw to her pregnancies?" Carlisle asked. He was still amazed by the news.

"Yes," I chuckled slightly. "The right amount of money can buy secrecy."

"Amen to that," Jasper mumbled. His comment seemed to lift the tension in the room.

I looked back to Renesmee. She was touching Bella's arm lightly. I'd never experienced her gift first hand, but Zafrina had showed me mental snapshot of the memories Renesmee had shared with her when they first met. I had no clue what she was showing her mother, but tears suddenly rimmed Renesmee's eyes.

"The medical files clearly on touch on certain things, but the journal fill in the rest. She wants you to keep them." Ellena knew at this point she was immortal. She'd memorized each word on every page of her diaries. She didn't feel bad parting with them.

"Nahuel -- I -- thank you," Renesmee said, holding back her tears -- of joy I hoped.

"There's nothing to thank me for. My sister wanted to share these things with you."

"Well thank you anyway," she insisted with a slight smile.

"Nahuel, you and Nessie want to help Esme and I with dinner?" Alice said suddenly.

"Sure," I said. "I'll show you the pictures?" I shrugged looking back at Renesmee.

"Okay." I didn't miss that Edward gave her a reassuring pat on the leg before we followed Alice and Esme into the kitchen. Emmett and the others settled in to watch television while Zafrina continued to talk to Edward and Bella. I smiled to myself. The only person older than me in the house was Carlisle, but suddenly I felt as if I was courting Renesmee and our parents needed sometime to talk. If only that were the case.

Renesmee seemed to relax more once we were back in the kitchen. She motioned for me to sit next to her on some high stools in the center of the kitchen. Then she set down Ellena's journals pushing them a little to the side. Alice and Esme immediately began prepping their meal.

"Thanks for the night reading," she giggled. I'll admit my heart contracted. It was the most intoxicating sound I had ever heard. Silently cursing Jake I pulled out the stack of photos.

"Is this her?" Renesmee gasped. I nodded handing her the first photo of my sister on the beach in Fortaleza back in 1999. She was forty- eight at

the time, but she didn't look much older than twenty.

"Nahuel, she is so beautiful," she said. There were several more photos of Ellena on her own, which I would let Renesmee look at on her own time. I slowly went through the pictures that featured her three children, Andre who had just turned twenty, Camila, sixteen and Flor who was twelve. I told her everything I knew about the kids, leaving out special details that I knew she would find when she finally read through the journals. Renesmee listened intently, asking questions about my sister and her family.

"And you're venomous right?" she asked.

"Yes." Although when it came to her I wished I wasn't.

"Is her son venomous? Andre?"

"No. From what she told me all three of her children have the same vampire qualities. Their skin is impenetrable like ours. They are just as fast, but they prefer human food to blood. They age quickly too--" I spread out three pictures of Camila who was now full grown, looking more like Ellena's sister than her daughter. You could see how Camila went from toddler to adult in a short amount of time. "These pictures are only a few years apart."

"So how many years --"

"Sixteen." I confirmed.

"Twice as long," she mumbled to herself.

"Nahuel, honey. I don't know how much you sleep, but I set up the guest room for you," Esme said in a very sweet tone. She set down a cup of juice in front of her granddaughter and a beer in front of me. I thanked her the drink and the accommodations before turning back to Renesmee. I typically only slept a few hours a night, but a warm bed was always appreciated.

"So your other sisters -- are they married or anything?" Renesmee asked, taking a sip of her juice.

I laughed not exactly sure how to say this. "My other sisters have mates, but they lean more towards Zafrina and Senna's inclinations."

"Wha--"

"They're lesbians," Alice whispered with no tact what so ever. I liked her blunt nature. Esme was not impressed however, shaking her head at the short vampire.

"Oh. I didn't know that," Renesmee said, completely unfazed by this bit of information. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" I could hear the hope in her voice. It was unnecessary. Single or not I knew she was unavailable to me. I also wasn't up for telling her the whole truth. I'd had several lovers over my hundred and sixty years, all human, but I hadn't been with anyone since the last time we'd left the Cullens.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone," I replied, giving her a knowing smirk. She blushed, looking back down at the stack of photographs.

We talked a while longer. She asked me more general questions about myself, about what I'd been doing with my time since we'd last spoken, the well being of my aunt Huilen who was back home with Kachiri.

I continued to struggle with my feelings as time went by. Her beauty was a distraction. She made the most precious faces when she laughed and her blush was arousing -- to be frank. It took all I had not to look at her legs as she shifted on her stool and I knew the Lord was on my side when I didn't get caught looking at her full breasts under the blue fabric of her jumper. I wanted to touch her auburn hair and I wanted to kiss her lips, but I couldn't.

Talking with her just made things harder. She was so genuinely sweet and considerate. I felt that she was interested in knowing more about me and not just because I was a guest in her home. We'd been getting to know each other pretty nicely when I heard a car in the driveway. A moment later the scent of pine and earth grew stronger.

"Mind the sauce for a moment," Esme whispered to Alice as she walked out of the kitchen. Then I heard her open the front door. "Come in sweetheart. Dinner's nearly done," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," an incredibly deep voice responded.

"Nessie, are you on dessert duty tonight?" Alice seemed to be teasing her a bit, diverting our attention away from the front door.

"Yes ma'am," Renesmee whined playfully. "Nahuel, do you like brownies? I made some yesterday."

"I haven't had them in a while, but yes I do."

"Great. We'll have brownie sundaes for dessert." I was about to say something about her baking skills when I saw that I had clearly lost her attention. Renesmee's whole face lit up as she looked over my head. She stood and I turned and followed her with my eyes as she walked right into Jacob's arms.

"Hey Baby," he whispered to her. She didn't say anything back -- that I could hear, but that didn't matter. He bent down and kissed her anyway. I stared at them openly marveling at the way her eyes fluttered closed the moment their lips connected.

Jacob looked different than I remembered. He was older, naturally, but the suit he had on made him look more like of a man, more like an adult. He was taller than when I'd seen him last and he'd cut his hair. It was in style referred to as a faux hawk. I fought the urge to touch my own hair that was braided down to my waist. He was an impressive male specimen, there was no denying that, but his obvious advantage in looks wasn't what bothered me. It was the way Renesmee looked at him, the way their arms automatically fit around each other. The way she seemed to be silently begging him to kiss her more thoroughly.

"Later," he whispered, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Fine -- you remember Nahuel."

"Of course. It's hard to forget someone who saves all your friends and your whole family. How you doing man?"

"Good, good. How are you?" I stood and grasped his outstretched hand. His grip was firm and commanding. He definitely wasn't intimidated by me.

Renesmee sat down on the stool between us. I wasn't sure how I would have handled it if she sat in his lap, but the jealously flowed through me once they were settled. His hand automatically went to the small of her back and her fingers spread out over his thigh.

"So how long did it take you guys to get here?" Jacob asked.

"Two days. Senna doesn't like flying so we swam to Florida then ran the rest of the way. Alice was kind enough to arrange for things to be shipped here." I smiled warmly at her as she set a glass of water down in front of Jacob.

"Two days is excellent time. You guys must have been booking it," he laughed. I couldn't help, but return the sentiment. Jacob seemed like a nice person.

Conversation between him and I flowed easily as we ate dinner. I told him and Renesmee more about the home I kept near Sao Paulo and how every few months I would spend time with Zafrina and Senna in their secluded home. Renesmee seemed comforted by the fact that Zafrina had a loving mate and now she understood Senna's silent pull towards Zafrina.

Jacob told me about his work and he seemed to warm up to me even further when I told him I'd worked in Brasil's first automobile factory.

"I've fallen out of touch with the more recent models," I admitted.

"Jake can get tell you anything you need to know," Renesmee added. Then she kissed him on the cheek. I was seriously torn. I liked these two, as individuals, but every time they showed outright affection -- that was the twelfth innocent kiss they'd shared since Jacob had walked in the door -- my stomach seemed to twist under the pressure.

Just as we finished eating our brownie sundaes -- which were quite good -- Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Jake, Pats/Colts in five," he nearly shouted.

"I'll be right there," Jacob replied.

"Sweet -- Nahuel you down for some football, American style?" Emmett went on.

"Sure -- thank you ladies for dinner," I said standing to follow Emmett. Esme winked at me as she busied herself with the clean up while Alice skipped

towards the sitting room. I took a few steps when I realized Jacob and Renesmee weren't following.

"I'm just gonna change," she said to me. Then she pressed her hand to Jacob's neck and told him something else. Both of their scents flared

and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was clearly aroused.

"Yeah, tell Emmett we'll be there in a sec," Jacob added. I nodded, trying to keep the look of defeat off my face and went into the sitting room. The rest of the family was there still talking with Zafrina and Senna. Carlisle was still pouring over Ellena's files. He looked at me with an appreciative smile. I knew he'd have plenty of questions for me later.

I took a seat on the couch next to Emmett and Rose. I tried to focus on the things that Emmett was saying about the Patriots roster, but my attention was split between his informative jokes and the words and the sounds I heard from three stories up.

You understand what that means though right? We can have kids, Renesmee said brightly.

You wanna start on that tonight? I could hear the arousal in Jacob's tone.

No -- pervert -- I just -- I was afraid we couldn't. Your shape shifter DNA might make things a little different for them, but we can have kids. I want that -- with you. I could hear the desperate love she had for him. There was no way I could compete with that.

Well when you're ready, we'll make some babies. Okay, princess?

Okay, she whispered.

And then they were kissing again. I heard the tugging of some zippers and Renesmee's soft laugh.

I don't have any clothes here, Jacob breathed.

Then take your pants off, she suggested. There was no more talking after that. I swallowed the anxiety in my throat. I knew then the I was destined

to be alone.

Fifteen minutes later they returned looking pleasantly spent, their thick scents mixed together. Renesmee had changed into what I assumed she was going to wear to bed, a shirt and a short pair of shorts. Jacob had lost his tie and his blazer. I had no idea how Edward was okay with all this, but in truth it was none of my business.

Jacob jumped right into the game while Renesmee did her school work on the floor. My jilted heart aside, I honestly enjoyed the company of all the Cullens. They all had a wonderful sense of humor and they made me feel included in their conversation and welcome in their home.

Zafrina told me we'd been invited to stay two weeks. It would have been longer but that was as much time as Senna could handle being away

from home.

"You're fine around humans," Edward asked as the night wore on. "Cause you're welcome to come to school with us tomorrow if you like."

"You can say he's my brother or my cousin if you want," Jacob threw in, looking between Edward and I. I was shocked by his forward generosity, but kept from saying so when he scooped Renesmee off the floor and pulled her into his lap. She molded right to him covering his large hand on her milky white thigh with her own.

"Oh that reminds me." Alice jumped up and returned a returned a few moments later with two large boxes that had been delivered with our things. She ripped the first one open and started pulling out what looked like bundles of fur wrapped in plastic. She threw the largest one to Emmett. "We have a Halloween dance on Friday. You should come to that. I'm thinking pirate," she giggled.

Bella quickly explained the theme for their costumes. I knew all the ladies would look wonderful dressed up as fairy tale princesses, but I was most anxious to see what Renesmee would be wearing under the red cape Alice had just handed her.

Everyone settled after Emmett tried on the long blonde wig Bella had gotten and we focused back on the game. It wasn't something I was used to, but I was really enjoying the family atmosphere the Cullen had going.

I turned to Renesmee to ask her something about her school friends -- she'd mentioned two girls, but had been cut off by more jokes from her

uncles -- when I realized she was asleep. Jacob caught my eye for a moment, his expression blank, then he looked at Edward.

"That's fine," Edward replied, granting Jacob some sort of permission. He turned to Bella and whispered, "He's just gonna go put her down."

"Daddy, I'm not sleeping," Renesmee spoke up. Her eyes were still closed, but she stretched then climbed off of Jacob's lap.

"Well I think it's time for bed anyway," Edward told her.

"Okay." Still in a sleepy trance she made her way around the room, hugging and kissing her family good night. She hugged Zafrina and Senna telling them how happy she was that they had come. And then much too my surprise she hugged me. Her body felt perfect. Her soft breasts pressed against my chest and could feel her full nipples through the fabric of her clothing. For my own safety I kept my arousal under control.

"Thank you so much for the journals." She pulled away and her face light up with a slow smile. "I hope you're ready for school tomorrow. It'll be a blast."

"I look forward to it."

"Good night guys," Jacob chuckled lightly taking Renesmee's hand. I nodded to him forcing a smile as I watched them ascend the stairs realizing that tonight -- Jacob would not be coming back down.

--

"We'll be out til dawn," Senna told me. I pulled off my shirt and placed it on top of my bags. The guestroom was nice -- outfitted with a large bed, a large television and it's own private bathroom. Esme was too sweet, laying out towels for me and even pointing out leftover snacks for me in the kitchen before she joined her husband back in the sitting room.

My night had quickly gone down hill after Jacob and Renesmee went up to her bedroom. Carlisle asked me a million more questions about my own health and Emmett and Jasper kept me entertained with more sports chatter. Edward and Alice quickly caught me up on the family's cover story so I would be prepared to join them at school for a few days. We agreed that I would be Jacob's cousin and they filled me in on what their friends knew of him. It was pretty comical, plotting this innocent spy game, But the whole time my mind wandered to what was going on upstairs. They were in bed together, that much was clear. I could hear her flipping through the pages of Ellena's journals while he watched some show called American Chopper.

Finally the whole family seemed to be making some sort of preparations to leave. I was exhausted so I headed to the guest room, Senna on my heels.

"They wait til the child is asleep and then they go out -- as couples," she said looking at a painting on the wall. "Edward and Bella are going to show us some place--"

"I get it," I interrupted. I didn't need to be reminded that I was the only one who wouldn't be having sex tonight -- I wouldn't be in the arms of someone I loved.

"You shouldn't have come," she said turning to me. She was being honest, not cruel, but I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"I had to see for myself."

"Why? Bella told us it wasn't some passing infatuation. He's been with her her whole life, Nahuel. She loves him deeply. She is going to marry him. She wants this life with him."

"I know," I growled. Senna's eyes narrowed in anger, but quickly she regained control.

"He has his own home a few miles away, but he spends most nights here. If it becomes too much for you we will leave," she said in sympathy.

"Okay." I pulled back the covers with a deep sigh just as Zafrina entered the room.

"Are you okay, my dear?" She gently stroked my back.

"I'm fine. Go. I'll see you in the morning." I was somehow able to muster a smile. She told me that Carlisle and Esme were still here just in case I needed anything and then they were gone.

With a pathetic sigh I turned off the lights and got in bed. I turned on the television and flipped to a channel Emmett had mentioned -- ESPN. Surprisingly they were talking about the upcoming FIFA tournament.

I tried to focus on the commentators discussion, but it was useless. I was too caught up in the way I felt, distracted by the things Senna had said and conflicted by the things I now heard going on above.

Renesmee closed the second journal and placed it somewhere out of the way. You sure you're not too tired? Jacob's voice was suddenly deeper.

I'm positive, Bubby she breathed in response. I was instantly erect, disgusted with myself, but knowing I wasn't strong enough to fight it. My hand went around myself, stroking fully.

Let me grab a towel, Jacob murmured. I realized that he was on to something. I grabbed my shirt from the foot of the bed and pulled it under the covers with me. Last thing I needed was to leave evidence of my depravity all over Esme's clean sheets.

I focused then, ignoring what I knew was wrong about this situation and listened. I heard the removal of more clothing, the shifting of bodies on the bed.

And then Renesmee started to moan.

My hand was back on my erection. I stroked myself slowly, listening to her pants and whimpers and -- purring.

Does that feel good, baby? Jacob asked. I ignored his voice focusing instead on her response, but I didn't hear one. Her gift my curse in this instance. It didn't deter me though.

I pulled along my length harder imaging that my hand was Renesmee's, that I was the one making her whimper out loud. I fell into the rhythm of her purring, gripping my sheets with my free hand. I thought of the way her lips must look. Her nipples hard in my mouth, her soft pale skin flush against mine.

Her breathing was becoming more desperate and I longed to be the one in her bed. I ached for it. In my mind I was buried deep between her thighs. I was working her towards her peak and then finally in one sweet break my name was mixed in with the breathless cries I heard from the floors above. I came, my warm cum spilling over the back of my hand.

I lay back with my eyes squeezed closed finally over come by the length of our trip and the effort of reaching my climax. I cleaned up quickly and collasped back into bed. I shut the sounds of the house out of my head finally.

Renesmee was begging Jacob for more. The idea of it made me erect all over again, but I willed the temptation away. He seemed to appease her, telling her that they could do a seventy-eight. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't need to find out.

I was sick over what I had just done. If I wanted her in my life at all I couldn't spend the next two weeks pleasuring myself to the sound of her being pleasured by another man.

I needed to get over Renesmee -- and fast. I just wondered if I could.

chapter 21: just a wolf and his kitten

Edward

--

"Okay. Spill it now." I looked down at Bella and laughed. We were walking hand in hand down the beach. Well I was walking, at any rate. She was almost skipping, tugging on my arm.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"Edward, they're like five miles away. They can't hear you." We gave up the point to Senna and Zafrina for the night. We wandered up the coast further into Maine. We'd passed three or four perfect place to stop and talk and have sex, but I was having a really good time messing with Bella.

"I'll tell you in a minute," I replied once again.

"You suck," she scowled letting go of my hand. Quickly I turned so I was standing right in front of her. I didn't catch her by surprise so she just stopped, crossing her arms over her chest. I didn't miss that they were pushing her breasts up underneath her shirt.

"Fine, Miss Swan." I pushed her arms down gently to her sides and began fondling her left breast with my hand. "What do you want know?"

Her eyes narrowed even more, looking up at me. "So I'm not Mrs. Cullen anymore?"

"Not if you're gonna be a brat. No." I could have stopped her, but she was so sexy when she was angry. Her hand darted out and she gripped my balls in her palm.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen -- tell me. Right now."

I didn't take my hand away from her breast. I liked that I could feel her nipples growing harder, coming alive to my touch. "And what if I don't? Are you going to rip my testicles off?"

She released me and took a few steps back. I decided to play her little game, remaining where I was.

"I won't rip them off. I like them, but I might not touch them for a few days." I watched her carefully as she pulled her long sleeve shirt up over her head and tossed it to the side in the sand.

"Oh really."

She kicked off her flip-flops and went for the button on the top of her jeans.

"Yes."

She pulled off her jeans and her panties.

"I can make myself come just fine, Mr. Cullen. -- And I don't have to let you watch. Actually if I'm Miss Swan all of a sudden, I'm not sure if it would be proper for you to watch."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. I did love our little games, but I was absolutely ready to be back between her legs. Whether it was with my erection or my mouth I didn't care. I just wasn't sure how long I wanted to draw this silly game out.

"What do you want to know?" I said giving in.

She sauntered back over to me and started unbuttoning my shirt. "What's my name first?"

I rolled my eyes with deep sigh. "Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Say it again," she taunted, her tongue touching one of her top teeth.

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Light of my heart. Fire of my soul. Goddess of my universe."

"That's much better. Kiss me first and then tell me what Nahuel was thinking about."

"Anything for you, my naked darling." I leaned forward and kissed her, painfully slow, teasing her bottom lip with my teeth. She growled into my mouth and pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I kept our lips connected as I unzipped my pants and shoved them down my legs. After I kicked them off I pulled her closer allowing my erection to rub against her belly. I wanted to give her everything she wanted, but having her naked like this, Nahuel and his nonsense were going to have to wait. From the way Bella was purring against my lips I had a feeling she agreed.

"I have to have you first. Sorry."

"Then stop talking and fuck me."

I picked my wife up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I didn't hesitate sliding my length inside of her. "You're awfully bossy today," I growled.

"And?" She moaned, lifting herself up and gliding back down under her own strength.

"I like it," I growled.

--

I had to put Nahuel out of my head at least three more times before I was ready to divert my attention away from Bella's naked body. Even as I launched into my fairly edited yet disturbing account of what I'd heard that afternoon, I lay stretched out beside Bella, rolling her hard nipples between my fingers.

She gently trailed her fingers along my stomach, knowing if she went any lower, she'd never get a change to hear this story.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked teasing her light pink peak.

"Um --" she breathed, contemplating. "I guess whenever we got home. That was a tense moment -- when they first saw each other."

"I know. Nessie was terrified." She quickly turned to me, worry spreading across her beautiful features. My hand left her chest and I gently cupped her face, smoothing her cheek with my thumb. "She was just nervous about what to say, Love. She wasn't actually scared of him. She just didn't want things to be awkward. She thinks he's cute now." I laughed.

"No she doesn't," Bella gaped.

"Well not as cute as Jake, but she appreciates it -- but yes he likes her. A lot."

"I figured as much. Is he keeping it clean at least?" Bella asked, hopefully.

"No. He understands what I can do, but he thinks its useless to control his thoughts. I thought about having Alice explain it to him, but no. I want to know what he's thinking even if it does make me want to snap his neck." I brought my hand back down to her other nipple, teasing it again with my finger tips.

"Do you think he'll do anything?" she asked, sliding a little bit closer over the sand.

"No," I assured her. "He likes her a great deal, but he doesn't want to push her away and he does like Jake. Even if he's jealous."

"How's Jake handling it?" she asked.

"Fine actually. At first he liked asserting his claim over Nessie, but I think its more for her comfort at this point. She's been especially clingy with him tonight." Which was true. Nessie and Jake were always close physically, but she didn't usually sit in his lap all night. I think she felt more secure with the whole situation that way.

"I noticed. -- Zafrina said Nahuel's pathetic over her. I'm impressed with how well he seems to be handling it." My hand left her breast in an effort to prolong the conversation. I picked up a strand of Bella's silky hair, letting the wave curl naturally around my finger.

"He'll be fine. I think it'll be a little while before he actually considers moving on."

"Well as long as he respects the status quo --"

"He will, Love. He will."

She sat up quickly, straddling my stomach. "Good. -- You should fuck me again."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes." She leaned over kissed me once on lips before sitting back up again. "It's your duty as a husband."

"I don't remember that being in our vows."

"How could you forget -- to have and to hold, to fuck whenever your wife tells you to --" She cut herself off with a fit of giggles.

"Well Mrs. Cullen." I flipped her on her back, her smooth body beneath mine in the moonlit sand. "I best live up to my part of the bargain."

"Yup. Come inside, Baby. I'm nice and warm," she giggled again sweetly. I took her up on her invitation, instantly sliding into her wet folds.

I made love to my wife for the next couple of hours, until it was finally time to find Zafrina and Senna. I wanted more time with her, but I did want to be home for whenever Nahuel woke up. After few minutes and only a fraction of what I could have told Bella I was ready for Nahuel to be back on his way to Sao Paulo. I didn't exactly hate the guy, but I didn't like him either.

--

Nessie

I actually liked Nahuel. I spent so much time dreading what would happen if he had feelings for me and thinking that he would do something that would make Jake upset that I didn't take any time to consider the fact that him and I would actually get along just fine. And we did.

Nahuel was so nice and after seeing the gift that he brought me -- the gifts he brought all of us, I knew he was incredibly considerate. The journals were perfect. So far I had only gotten through two. I wanted to take my time. Even though she lived what seemed like a million miles and honestly a few decades away from me, Ellena and I had been through so many of the same things. She'd had so many of the same experiences as me.

The fear of learning too quickly, but still not knowing enough, feeling like once it was all over, there was a possibility that you would still be some sort of freak -- forever. She'd put it all on paper. And even though my family succeeded at making me feel special and as normal as possible it was so reassuring to know that I wasn't alone in that feeling.

It was amazing of Ellena to share her life with me in this way and even more amazing of Nahuel to be the messenger. He could have simply told me about his own childhood, but knowing that I would relate better to a girl -- it just showed how truly thoughtful he could be.

In addition liked how well Nahuel got along with Jake and my uncles. He was so respectful of Mommy and Daddy and he was very sweet to Zafrina and Senna. He had a great sense of humor and I really did feel like he was trying to make the best out of his visit.

He was -- I'll admit, a little cute. Okay really cute. Nahuel was hot. I could appreciate that. He was almost as tall as Daddy. His skin was a couple shades darker than Jake's, a nice chocolate brown and he had the most amazing eyes, light brown with flecks of gold. I loved Jake's shorter cut, but Nahuel's hair really was beautiful. I kinda wanted to braid it. He also had a pretty sexy, deep voice. He was very attractive, but that didn't matter. Craig was attractive. So were Tommy and Andrew, but no one could pull my attention away from Jake.

I don't know what exactly he was hoping for when it came to this visit, but in this bizarre way his presence brought Jake and I closer together. I knew that Jake was mature, but my aunts had hinted he had a jealous side. They'd seen it come out all those years ago. Jake always teased that he wanted to keep other boys away from me, but the truth was Jake had never seen me interact with any other boys one on one and he'd never seen me around any other boy who might actually like me. He promised me that he was fine as long as Nahuel didn't step out of line, but I never expected Jake to be so nice to him.

Nahuel came to school with us through the end of the week and Daddy and my uncles went out of their way to make him feel like part of the "gang". Of course my friends liked him. He was very personable -- and cute. Jennifer seemed to take an obvious shine to him, but for obvious reasons of the immortal sort, he did his best to make her feel like the feelings were mutual while keeping her at a friendly distance.

At home -- Jake went out of his way to make him feel welcome, including him in all his time he spent with Uncle Emmett, inviting him over his house to show him his bike. They were bonding the way guys do over sports and nonsense and watching the kindness that Jake was extending to this almost stranger made me warm to my bubby even more. At first I wondered if Jake was using the whole "kill 'em with kindness" technique to keep Nahuel in check, but he admitted to me after only two days that he genuinely liked Nahuel too.

"He's really cool -- I don't know," Jake laughed. I smiled up at him, partly because he was getting undressed. I pulled my Wicked t-shirt over my knees, wrapping my hands around my ankles. His shirt and his wife beater were already on my chair. He pulled off his belt and draped it over the foot of the bed. I licked my lips trying to focus on what he was saying -- something about Nahuel.

"I think I'd envisioned him as some gross old man with his hand down his pants -- rubbing it to you while he sniffing a lock of your hair."

"Eww," I shuddered, "Bubby that's gross."

"Well that's what I was thinking." He pulled his pants down revealing a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Wait. Where did those come from?" He actually blushed a little, a hint of red touching his tan cheeks.

"Oh. Alice suggested them. Um--" he coughed bashfully. "She said that there wouldn't be any dripping down my leg and the fabric's thicker." I held my hand out and he stepped closer to me. I grabbed the hem on his thigh between my fingers, carefully looking at the soft, black fabric, the gray JOCKEY lettering across the waistband and the huge bulge between his legs. He was growing hard, but I was suddenly pretty wet so it all made sense.

"These are pretty soft," I said calmly.

"You like them?"

"Yeah I do. So you were grossing me out about Nahuel."

"I was just thinking he was some sniveling freak who would just be all weird around you, but he's normal and funny. And not 'old' either, really." Jake had another good point. Even if Nahuel wasn't good looking, he didn't look much older than eighteen. His high cheekbones and full lips gave him this angelic type appearance that was rather endearing. There was nothing creepy or weird about him. He was kind and thoughtful and I was glad he'd come. I looked forward to the rest of his visit, but nearly as much as the rest of my night with Jake.

He was still standing in front of me and my hand was still idly playing with the fabric of his boxers. Mommy and Daddy had taken Zafrina and Senna out again and Nahuel had gone to bed at that time the last two nights. I wanted my bubby. I let my hand drop a little lower on his huge muscular thigh and then spread my fingers out over his warm skin. I slid my hand up into his boxers, up the line of his pelvis.

I looked up at him and his gaze drifted up from my hand. His eyes were nearly glowing amber.

I want to -- soon. I told him. Jake and I were still playing pickle around three finger third base, but I wasn't so terrified about having all of him inside me anymore. I just wanted it to be special. And for some reason I didn't want it to be in my bedroom on a school night. I knew when I was ready, ready the moment would be perfect.

He reached down and gently stroked my cheek. "You just let me know," he whispered softly. "Come on, Baby. In bed."

I pulled back my hand and climbed between my sheets. Jake was right behind me, pulling my panties off. He rolled me on my side so I was facing the wall, tucking me into the curve of his body. His boxer briefs felt really nice against my bare skin. His hand slid between my legs and his dick ground into my ass. I gripped his forearm loving the feeling of his thick muscles.

He slowly curved his fingers over me, massaging me from the outside. I couldn't hold him my moans as I worked myself against his grip. He pulled me closer with his other arm wrapped around my ribs. His hand slid up my shirt and began rubbing my breasts, mimicking the rhythm of his hand between legs. My ass jutted out even more and I shivered as his dick poked me between my cheeks. I wondered what it would be like if he actually fingered me back there.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Soon," I moaned.

"Okay, Baby. In the meantime, come for me." His head tilted down and he gently nipped my neck.

"Jake," I whimpered. We came then, together, the warm wetness of him coating the soft fabric between us.

--

The next day was the day of the Halloween dance. Nahuel came to school with us one last time. They'd be here for another week and a half, but it would be weird if he was at school with us the whole time. We had a lot to do between school and getting ready for the dance, but Grandpa Carlisle wanted to talk to Mommy and I before we got swept up in the Alice tornado of preparation. He'd taken the afternoon off and we met him in his office when we got home from school. Nahuel was with Daddy and the boys being entertained.

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" Grandpa Carlisle asked sweetly. I felt like one of his patients, but at the same it had been forever since him and I had talked just the two of us. This was our time to catch up even if Mommy was there.

"I'm good, Grandpa." I grinned at him.

"So have you noticed any changes?"

"No," I shrugged. "I've stopped growing as you know and there hasn't been anything weird." I didn't think the orgasm thing was of his medical concern.

"Good. And you know if anything comes up you can talk to me or your Grandmother and definitely your parents?"

"Yes, Grandpa I know."

"Good -- well I know you've been reading Ellena's journals, but there were some things in her files that you should know about." Mommy took my hand, giving me a reassuring smile. I had a feeling she'd already knew.

"Now I know you and Jake are sexually active--"

"But we haven't had sex yet," I asserted, shooting a look at him and my mom.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know. Before you do there are some things you should know."

Crap, I thought. Here it comes another condom talk.

"I don't think you will become fertile until you are sixteen years old."

"What?" Mommy and I said at the same time. Maybe she didn't know, but at the moment that didn't matter. The size of my boobs alone suggested I was fertile as all get out, not to mention my fairly wide hips. Knowing that I could one day have babies I was surprised Jake hadn't gotten me pregnant from sneezing near me.

"Can you explain?" Mommy asked.

"Ellena went through what I can most compare to as heat once every four years starting when she was sixteen. All of her children are exactly four years apart." He opened one of the folders and showed me copies of their birth certificates. All three children were born on July twenty-eighth. "She menstruated regularly for a few months, but November seemed like her lucky month to conceive." I was only up to actual age ten in her journals. This was all news to me.

"So you're saying once I turn sixteen I'll get my period like normal for a year?"

"I think so. I've asked Nahuel to put me in touch with his other sisters this weekend. Now I know it's eight years away but just in case it takes me a while to confirm this, if you and Jake do become sexually active before then please use protection."

"We will Grandpa," I groaned.

"Edward and I have had the safe sex chat with her," Mommy added.

"Good. Now there is one more thing. I'm not sure if this is good news or -- I don't know." I almost giggled. Grandpa was flustered all of a sudden. "From what her doctor noted of his conversations with her and his internal exams, Ellena's hymen never broke. It simply stretched." I looked at Mommy confused. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

"Remember how we talked about the first time a woman has intercourse and the tissue in her vaginal opening tears? It's painful, but just at

first," Mommy said.

"Right?" I was catching on, but I wanted to be sure.

"Well I think what Grandpa is saying is that it might not have hurt Ellena because hers didn't tear. It just stretched." The last part sounded like a question as she looked at Grandpa.

"Correct." He turned another page in her file. "She may have gone into further detail in her journals, but from the notes on her sexual history her doctor wrote that there had never been any tearing even after Andre's birth and she never experienced any pain during intercourse," Grandpa said avoiding Mommy's gaze. We all realized he was pretty much taking away the last reason I was waiting.

"Oh" was all I could think to say.

"Now of course you could be different, but now that you've stopped growing and I have a better idea what's going on I'd like myself or Esme to perform a pelvic exam. It's your choice, Honey." I thought for a moment. Grandpa saw Mommy through her pregnancy even if he wasn't around for my actual birth, but I was more comfortable with Grandma Esme looking -- down there. She'd been a nurse for years and she was great at keeping me calm.

"Can Grandma do it?" I asked softly. I didn't want insult Grandpa's professional skills.

"Sure thing," he grinned.

"Can we do it now?" I knew most girls didn't get pelvic exams in their house while they had company over, but I didn't really want to drag this out.

"Oh. Sure Honey."

"I kinda just want to get it over with." Mommy smiled at me. I think she was proud I was being so brave.

A few minutes later I was stretched out on Grandpa's in-home examination table. Grandma was quick, but Mommy stayed with me the whole time while Grandma poked around. She told me what she was doing at every point. It felt weird, but nothing hurt. When she was done I pulled my undies

back on and Grandpa came back in.

"I think it must be your vampire side. The tissues stretches like ours does in our genital area. I don't see why you and Ellena wouldn't have the rest of what her doctor described in common," she said with her pleasant Grandma Esme smile. I thanked my grandparents for looking out for me and their all around coolness then headed off to find Alice. I was a fool to think Mommy wouldn't want to talk. She stopped me in the hall just as I was about to make my escape.

"Renesmee I --".

"Mommy I know. There's no rush."

"Right."

"We can have fun with our clothes on,"

"Exactly. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too," I giggled. "Let's go get ready."

Aunt Alice had her freaking game face on. She'd gotten Nahuel dressed in this perfect Jack Sparrow costume while I was getting probed. Daddy and my uncles just had to climb into their mascot suits to be ready. Grandma was going to color their noses brown and do their whiskers.

My room was turned into fairy tale princess central. All of our dresses and accessories were laid out and the curling and flat irons fired up. Zafrina and Senna sat on my spare bed watching the proceedings in amazement. Alice was a madwoman.

My dress was so cute, but remarkably short. Alice had found me a gorgeous dress in blue gingham. Just above the bodice soft, white,

nearly sheer cotton covered my breasts and at the bottom a frilly white petticoat peeked out from under the blue. It barely covered my butt. It wasn't until later that I found out she'd gotten my, hers and aunt Rose's costumes from a lingerie website.

To complete the outfit she got me a pair of ruffled red bloomers that actually covered my cheeks, a pair on white knee highs and a new pair of Doc Marten "Zoe Sabrina" Mary Janes. I looked really cute especially when I added the short hooded cape, but I knew the minute Daddy saw me he was going to freak.

Once I was dressed Aunt Rose started on my make up while Aunt Alice started on Mommy's hair.

"I'm wearing a wig Alice," she protested.

"Duh, if you decided to take it off you'll want your hair to shake free to gorgeousness. You don't want it all matted and tangled." Mommy gave up her protest, seeing that my aunt actually had a good point. Aunt Rose worked on my hair, putting the ends in big girls, then setting my hair in low pigtails tied off with red ribbons. She wore her hair in a similar style instead with white bows to match her skimpy yellow and white dress and white thigh highs.

Our school hadn't actually sent out any guidelines for costumes. Only Mommy would have met the schools regular dress code requirements with her royal blue floor length gown. But Aunt Alice assured me that there would be girls wearing actual lingerie so we had nothing to worry about. She slipped into her porno inspired version of Snow White's Disney style dress and we headed down stairs for some pictures with Daddy and the boys.

I was strategically sent down between Mommy and Rose. Rose's dress was shorter and Mommy was wearing Daddy's favorite color, They'd take some of the focus off me. It seemed to work. Mommy's heaving bustline distracted him nicely. When we got down to the living room we all had a good time laughing at how funny the boys looked. Their big furry suits came complete with rounded hoods with big bear ears with pink centers. After they pulled then into place we all agreed for the sake of their sexuality they should skip the face paint and the whiskers.

Nahuel looked very dashing in his pirate costume. I knew Jennifer would try her hardest to get him out of it once she saw him. Jake was running late so Grandma rushed me and Nahuel into the kitchen to eat a quick dinner before we left. Bubby showed up just as I was finishing. I wanted to see him, but Aunt Alice made him sit on the stairs to wait -- for dramatic effect I guess. She kicked Nahuel out of the kitchen, touched up my make up then all, but shoved me out into the hall telling me to act natural.

Jake was on the phone, his head down as he absently wiped at a scuff on his loafers. He looked up as soon as he smelled me.

"Quil let me call you back. -- Yeah I gotta piss on her leg before she goes out to this dance. -- You too. Later."

"Hi," I whispered bashfully.

"Jesus Christ - Hi. Come here." He held out his hand for me and I walked over to him. "Did your father see you yet?"

"Yes," I giggled. He motioned for me to turn around, sucking in his breath when he caught a glimpse of my butt. Suddenly I felt rush of wetness pool between my legs.

"Well--" his brow pulled together in frustration. "You look sexy as fuck. Just -- yeah just. Yeah." I knelt on the second step between his legs wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Look at it this way, when I get home you get to take it off of me." His eyes flashed to amber for a moment before he regained his composure.

"I got something for you," his murmured, his voice thick and husky.

"You did?"

"Yeah." He pulled out a little Tiffany pouch from his pocket and dropped two small charms into the palm of his other hand. I smiled up at him as I ran my finger gently over the platinum kitten and the small 78. "Just a little something for your bracelet." I held out my wrist for him as he gripped them into place on my bracelet with his strong fingers.

"I love them," I said.

He pulled me closer, palming my butt under my short dress. I couldn't keep myself from holding them up and examining them in the light of the foyer. They were absolutely gorgeous and I told Jake with a kiss -- with a generous amount of tongue.

After getting stern talking to about messing up my lip gloss and a few dozen pictures we headed off to school. Friday was the night I spent at Jake's, but I sort of felt rude ditching Nahuel even if we'd be going to sleep shortly after we got back. Jake didn't mind. Grandma made him a big dinner and he was going to spend some QT with Grandpa until we returned.

Uncle Emmett drove Aunt Rose, Nahuel and I in my Tahoe and Daddy drove everyone else in his Volvo. I was so excited until Daddy stopped me as we walked through the parking lot. Apparently Mommy wasn't enough of a distraction.

"You look very pretty tonight, Sweetheart -" he started to say. I replied with a hesitant smile. "But do not bend over at any point this evening."

"I promise I won't." I laughed

"Good." He picked up my wrist and examined my bracelet closely. He still hadn't said anything about it. "If it's okay with Jacob, I have two things I want to add to this later."

"I'm sure he won't mind," I told him honestly.

"Excellent. After you." He motioned towards the open double doors of the gymnasium. We caught up with Mommy and slipped inside. The gym looked amazing. There were orange and black decorations every where, fog machines, even a mini haunted house over by the boys locker room. The school had hired a photographer to take candids and there was a boardwalk style photo booth near the rear of the gym.

Aunt Alice was right about the other girls' costumes, or lack there of. I felt a little over dressed when I saw Maddie's Wonder Woman outfit. Her and Amanda had decided to go the comic book route. Amanda was dressed as Catwoman and she convinced Craig to come along as Batman. Andrew was looking very handsome at Maddie's side dressed as Superman with his dark hair slicked back.

I was immediately pulled onto the dance floor with all the girls while the boys played it cool by the punch. I thought about Alice and Jasper's little game for a moment, but she quickly explained to me that in a high school setting it would just lead to rumors that they had broken up or that Alice was looking for someone to cheat on Jasper with. I knew she had a point.

It took about two seconds for Jennifer to descend on Nahuel. She looked adorable dressed as a fairy. Sarah and Lily came dressed as Laker Girls. They caught up with us shortly after they found a place to ditch their pom poms.

I was having the best time ever. It wasn't as fun as being at the club with Jake, but I still had a blast. I danced with all of my friends and Andrew and Craig and Tommy during the fast songs. I sat out the slow dances, opting for a nice plastic chair where I could text Jake from my perch. At one point Nahuel caught my eye, makings small gesture to see if I wanted to take Jennifer's place in his arms. I shook my head, giggling. Even though Jennifer didn't have a real chance with him I wanted her to enjoy every moment of the time they spent together.

The song had changed to something upbeat, but I was too busy texting Jake to get jump back on the dance floor just yet.

Carlisle is making Z and S play spin the bottle with Esme

Stop lying. That's gross

I'm not lying. Your Grandma is freak.

LOL Shut up Bubby

I'm kidding. We're watching Lord Of The Rings. I miss you

Just as I was texting him back, telling him just how much I missed him, Nauhel's scent grew stronger. I looked up as he sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said, grinning at him. "Where's your lady?"

"Over there," he smirked back nodding towards the dance floor. I saw Jennifer dancing and giggling with Lily, Maddie and my mom. "And she's not my lady."

"I think that's just cause you're leaving. If she had it her way ..."

"Oh I know. She already told me," Nauhel laughed.

"What did she say?" I asked shocked.

"That she wishes I lived closer. And Edward said she's hoping I kiss her tonight."

"Oh no," I laughed. "Are you gonna?"

"I don't think so."

"But my mom used to kiss my dad all the time when she was human. The venom shouldn't be a problem." Even if she would probably never see him again, a kiss from Nahuel would leave Jennifer riding high for weeks.

"Right. We'll see. -- Would you like to go dance?"

"Sure." We jumped up and joined my friends and family on the dance floor. A couple songs later Emmett and Rosalie emerged from under the bleachers. I swear they could do it anywhere.

"Yo Cullen," Craig yelled in their direction. Uncle Emmett dragged Rose out on the dance floor towards us.

"What's up?"

"After party at my house. You guys in?" Mommy looked at me cause she knew I wanted to get home to see Jake, but the idea of going to my first high school party had it's appeal.

"Um yeah. Let's go. I'm just gonna go call mom and dad," I said. Mommy smiled at me as I headed for the quiet of the girls locker room. Jake picked up on the second ring. I told him we're were headed over to Maddie and Craig's for a while and I wouldn't be home until later. If he was disappointed he didn't say it. I had to tease him a little.

"You don't want me to come home right away?"

"No. I want you home, naked, straddling my lap, but I also want you to have fun with your friends. So go to the party and when you get home..."

"We'll go right to bed? Great."

"Ha. Whatever you want princess. But Nessie --" His tone instantly became somber.

"What is it Bubby?"

"Don't drink, okay?"

"I won't. I hadn't even thought of it. I'll say I'm the designated driver if people ask." I never had a sip of alcohol in my life. I have no clue how Nahuel drank it every night with dinner. Although I was experiencing a lot of firsts I didn't like the way beer smelled and I didn't think tonight was the best time to see how my eight year old body would handle it. Jake must have been thinking the same thing.

"Okay good. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you when we're on our way home." We said our goodbyes and I headed back out to the gym.

When I came out of the locker room, I'd noticed that a bunch of people had already left. Craig, Maddie and Amanda were gone and Andrew and Tommy had taken off to meet Andrew's oldest brother Michael to get beer for the party. It was only ten o'clock and grocery stores in New Hampshire sold beer until 11:45, a little fact Jennifer filled me in on.

I realized it was almost two months into school and I had yet to set foot in Craig and Maddie's house. They always came over to our place. We got in our cars and followed Sarah and Lily to Maddie's house. Jennifer had come with Maddie and Craig, but she'd decided to ride with us. I drove this time, with Uncle Jasper riding shot gun. Nahuel was in the back sandwiched between Alice and Jennifer. I knew she was in heaven.

By the time we got to their house in Brentwood, there were already a bunch of cars filling the driving way and lining the street. They had the perfect party house, almost as secluded as ours with the nearest neighbor almost a full mile away.

We went inside and the boys helped Craig set up a table for some drinking games, while Maddie showed me her room. It made me smile to see that she had pictures of us up over her desk. I really did love having real friends.

We headed back down stairs and the party was pretty much in full swing. Most of the popular kids were there, the whole football team, a couple of brave freshman. Michael had brought a few of his friends down from UNH. Maddie tried to get me to drink, but Amanda got her to back off after I showed my reluctance. I took up post in the kitchen where Emmett and Rose were going up against Craig and Tommy in a game of beer pong. It was hilarious. My aunt and uncle had perfect hand eye coordination, but their bodies weren't absorbing any of the alcohol. After losing three games Craig and Tommy were well on their way to being wasted, while Aunt Rose hadn't even smudged her lipstick.

After a while I wandered into the living room where people we drunk dancing while others played Rock Band. Alice and Jasper were casually making out on the couch. Daddy was trapped by the fireplace, his arm locked around Mommy's waist -- talking to some kid from his Calculus class. I think his name was Steve. He was very drunk and talking very loud and animated about our country's defense plan for our Northern borders. For some reason he thought this was something Daddy would be interested in.

I talked to Mommy for a little while. She'd ditched her wig. She looked much better without it. She told me that Aunt Rose insisted that Daddy and my uncles keep their Teddy bear ears in place until we left the party. They looked so silly. When Steve starting talking louder, Daddy excused himself pulling Mommy and I with him. They went in search of Rose and Emmett while I took off in the other direction to get a glass of water. I paused on my journey when I saw Jennifer draped all over Nahuel in the dining room, where more drinking games were taking place. They looked - comfy. I wondered if he'd kissed her yet.

"Looks like you lost another one." I turned around to see Megan, Andrew's bitchy sister.

"What?" I glared at her.

"You like them dark beige don't you? Seems like Jenny there is stealing your thunder."

"Right."

"How is your friend, Jake?"

"Fine -- I guess."

"It's a shame. You should have invited him."

"Why? He's not in high school."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't have showed him a good time."

I was seriously about to claw her eyes straight out of her head when Aunt Rose appeared to my left.

"Megan," she said with a bright smile.

"Rosalie."

"Question. -- Have you ever had your ass kicked before? Because I'd be happy to show you what it feels like."

She sneered at Rose, not backing down. Idiot. "Listen you --"

Rose stepped closer to her so their noses were nearly touching. Rose was almost six inches taller. "No you listen to me you little fucking bitch. First off Jacob is a damn near a part of our family and I know you saw him once from a distance, but believe me he has much better taste then to be caught dead with a two faced little skank like you. Second -- I don't care if you are Andrew's sister. If you ever talk to my sister like that again I will rearrange your face to fast you wont even have time to blink. Are. We. Clear."

Megan glared at her, but didn't say a word.

"Great. Now go find your stupid friends and leave Nessie the fuck alone." Megan spun around and power walked deeper into the house. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. My aunt had scared me a little. When I could breathe again Rose turned to me with a genuine smile.

"Man that felt good," she laughed. "I haven't bitched anyone out in a while."

"Thank you," I giggled back. The rest of the party was pretty uneventful. Well for the most part. Daddy did tell me to stay away from Tommy. Apparently he was a big fan of my costume. I was doing a pretty good job, but he caught me in the kitchen. It seemed to take all of his effort to not actually drool on my cleavage. Right as he was about to grab my waist Uncle Emmett showed up, guiding me away from Tommy's busy hands, thank God.

"Don't touch my baby sister, dude. Not cool." Tommy mumbled an apology and sulked away. I kissed Uncle Emmett on the cheek and he sent me off "play" with Amanda who immediately pulled me aside and told me that if Craig wasn't too drunk, they were going to do it tonight. I could think of a better setting to lose my virginity, but she seemed pretty excited about it and she was pretty drunk too, so who was I to argue.

I'm not sure whether or not Jennifer got her kiss, but I knew I'd find out soon enough. Sarah and Lily on the other hand managed to come out of the night with more than a kiss.

On my way to the restroom, I ran into them in the hallway making out and dry humping -- each other. They didn't stop for me or the group of guys that were starting to gather around them. I was pretty shocked, but their close friendship suddenly made a lot more sense. Between them and Zafrina and Senna I was starting to wonder just how many girls I knew went that way.

Finally it was getting kind of late and Daddy wanted me to get to bed. Of course he couldn't really walk up to Craig and say "Hey man it's way passed my daughter's bed time. Her mother and I are gonna head home to tuck her in." Instead Uncle Emmett told Craig that he had about ten minutes left in him before he fucked Rose on his parents' bed.

He also hinted that Jasper and Alice were about to christen his father's office if we all didn't leave soon. Considering the way my family acted on a regular basis Craig had no reason to not to believe him, so he didn't give us any crap for taking off. I wanted to say goodnight to Maddie, but Amanda told me that her and Andrew had been upstairs in her bedroom for quite some time. I knew I'd get all those details first thing in the morning.

I gave Jasper the keys to my Tahoe and I caught a ride back home with Daddy, Mommy and Nahuel in the Volvo. My aunts and uncle were really all out of patience. Jasper promised to park my car somewhere out of the way. I wasn't as concerned with where they parked it as much as I didn't want anyone of them having sex in my Tahoe. He promised they would take their activities to the woods.

The ride home was quiet. I was almost twitching, aching to get home to Jake. I text him, saying we were on our way. Mommy and Daddy were holding hands in the front seat and I knew they were eager to get out for their own along time. I sort of felt bad for Nahuel. I knew he'd had a good time, but it must have sucked to know that you were the only one who would be sleeping alone tonight. I decided to keep that tidbit of pity to myself.

Zafrina and Senna came out on the porch just as we drove up. They hugged and kissed Nahuel and I and then jumped in the car with my parents. Daddy nearly burned rubber on his way out of the driveway.

I closed the front door behind us and Jake came walking out of the living room. He'd changed out of his work clothes into some comfy pj pants and a black wife beater. He looked good. He gave Nahuel the courtesy head nod then wrapped his arms around me, gently nuzzling my neck.

"Hey Baby,"he growled lightly. My pants soaked instantly and I felt his hard on pressing into my stomach.

"Did you have fun, Honey?" Grandma came walking into the foyer.

"Yes. I did thank you."

"And how about you?" she asked Nahuel. I'd sort of forgotten he was even there.

"I had a great time."

"Good," she smiled. "I ordered some pizza just in case you two wanted a late snack."

I could eat, but I looked up at Jake and it was clear he was starving for something else. "I'll pass Grandma. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, Honey." She kissed me on the forehead and Jake on the cheek. "Good night." She disappeared back into the living room where Grandpa was watching Return of the King.

"I'm going to go check out that pizza. I'll -- uh see you two in the morning," Nahuel said awkwardly, backing towards the kitchen.

"Good night," Jake and I both muttered, backing towards the stairs. I felt a little bad ditching him, but not nearly enough to keep me from following my very erect boyfriend up to my room.

Jake turned me around, encouraging me up the stairs in front of him. A second later I felt his hand cupping my butt. It felt good so I didn't protest. On the way up stopped to grab some baby wipes from my bathroom. I felt bad sending cum soaked towels and washclothes through the wash to Grandma.

Once we were in finally alone in my bedroom Jake turned off my lights and turned on my favorite background noise -- the Food Network. I sat down on my bed and took off my shoes. Something in his eyes told me to leave the rest of my costume on, even my cape.

"So my Little Riding Hood how was the party?"

"Kinda boring actually. The dance was fun, but hanging out with a bunch of drunk people act silly lost it's appeal pretty quickly."

"I can understand that," he laughed.

"But enough about under-aged drinking -- Oh by the way! I totally saw Sarah and Lily making out. I think they're together."

"Really?!?"

"Yeah. Anyway -- I heard you missed me."

"I did."

"So..."

He tilted his head to the side, "hmmm" -ing as he looked me up and down.

"I'll do what ever you want," I taunted, knowing full well that Jake's desires only went as far as mine. He sunk to the floor, stretching out in front of my bed. He leaned back supporting himself with his hands. I knew he could see right up my skirt. He stretched his legs out in front of him and it was impossible to ignore the enormous plaid tent in his lap. Somehow, though he managed to over look it.

"I wanna watch you this time. No toy. Just your hand."

"Okay," I said nervously biting my lip. I wanted to do this for him, but it had been weeks since it was just me and my hand. I'd never made myself finish that way. I think Jake sensed my hesitation, but he also sensed that I wanted some more encouragement.

"I'd start with the underwear," he smirked, licking his lips. I stood and slowly reached up my dress. I held Jake's gaze as I gripped the top hem of my bloomers and started pulling them down. He licked his lips again while his eyes traveled further south. I slipped the red ruffled fabric off my legs one foot at a time. Then I hooked them around my finger and fired them at Jake's head. He caught my frilly panties right before they smacked him in the face.

"I'm keeping these."

"Are you going to sniff them while you beat off?" I giggled loudly as I sat back down. The idea was so gross.

"No. I'm gonna keep them in my desk at work," he said with a wink.

"Eww, Bubby," I giggled some more.

"Okay, stop stalling princess."

"I need a kiss first," I pouted. He chuckled darkly then rose to his knees, shuffling between my legs.

"Then -- I want my show." His sweet breath caressed my lips.

Yes sir, I replied. He kissed me forcefully, pushing his hard-on between my legs. I groaned into his mouth, rubbing myself against him. He had no idea how good he made me feel.

Before I got myself off completely to the fabric of his sleep pants I pushed him back, both of my hands bracing against his chest. "You'll never get your show if you don't stop," I panted and then gasped as his fingers ghosted over my clit.

"Good point." He quickly shifted back on the floor, back to his reclined position. I was thoroughly soaked now, so maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

I slipped my fingers over my slit, shocked with just how wet I was. My fingers slid around effortlessly, coating in my juices. I felt that tingling sensation shoot all over my body. Jake growled softly, his hips moving just a bit. I took my time as best I could, gently playing my clit with one finger -- dipping one finger inside of me and moving back up again, following the directions my body was sending out.

Soon I felt the tension building. My head fell back and I rubbed myself harder, the vision of Jake's beautiful lips right behind my eyes. I came -- we came, my purr soft and low. Jake's growl near a whisper -- a nearly gentle orgasm that barely scratched the surface of what we both really wanted.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at Jake. He was breathing hard, his eyes burning.

"Did you like it?" I asked quietly.

He nodded deeply, his lips parted. "Stand up." He stood at the same time and walked over to me. His long fingers undid the delicate red bow at my neck and he tossed my cape on the spare bed.

"I'm not happy about this dress."

"You're not?" I asked confused.

"No." He reached into the white fabric covering my breasts and pulled them out of my bra. My nipples grew even harder as they hit the cooler air of my bedroom. I waited for him to finish his sentence, but instead he leaned forward and in a move I was not expecting, pressed my breasts together and licked both my nipples at the same time.

"Oh god," I whimpered, trying not to fall over. He suckled both swollen peaks at once and my pussy just gushed. I didn't think having boobs this big would have this added benefit. He kept it up suckling, and flicking his tongue faster and I came again. He growled loudly against my skin, shuddering with his own orgasm. I swallowed with some force and met his gaze as he straightened up.

"I don't want any other guys to see you looking this fucking gorgeous ever again." He kissed me softly on my lips. "You're mine."

"I love you," I said, suddenly feeling like I should cry.

"It's all part of my evil plan to make you happy forever." He reached up and wiped away a single tear that managed to escape, but I realized I was smiling.

I reached up and wrapped my hand around his wrist as he continued to gently cup my cheek.

I'm ready, I told him without hesitation. He blinked his eyes snapping wide.

"Are you sure, Baby?" I saw now how easy it was to go against your own self-declarations.

"Yes. I love you and I want you. I don't want to wait. -- You want me to leave the dress on?" I teased -- well just the last part.

"No, Baby. I just want you. -- the pigtails can stay" Without another word I turned and Jake took the hint to unzip me. The fabric slid down my body. Jake encouraged me back on the bed so he could pull off my knee highs. I unclasped my bra at the same time and tossed it across the room. I helped Jake undress then, looking over every inch of his body as it was revealed. He used his boxers to wipe away the traces of his first two orgasm.

"Let me just --"

"We don't need them." I grabbed his hand, pulling him back, knowing full well he was about to go in search of some condoms.

"But --"

"I'll explain later. Just ... Please." I may have been young, but Jake knew when I knew what I was talking about. He didn't question me any further. Instead he turned back to face me. Immediately I reached out and started to stroke him. He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. I felt my clit tingling under the pressure.

I felt like there so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words. I was ready, so with my hand still around his dick I placed my hand on the muscular pad of his chest and I simply let him feel all the amazing things I was feeling about him and about us. We spent the rest of the night nearly in silence. I continued to share my thoughts and feelings with him the best way I knew how and he -- let his body do the talking.

He leaned down and pulled back my covers and I lay down, settling on to my back. I couldn't keep my eyes off his amazing body, his thick muscles and his perfect long limbs as he settled between my legs. I shuddered as his hard-on grazed the skin of my thigh. He hesitated naturally, terrified that I was afraid of the pain he was about to inflict. I reached up cupping his cheek this time.

You won't hurt me. I promise.

He nodded, swallowing. I looked and his eyes and saw now that he was nervous too. This was his first time as well and the pain aside he had to be dealing with his own trepidations. I lifted my head kissing him softly on the lips.

I promise I'll be gentle, I told him in a whisper, poking the tip of my tongue playfully. He growled back just as playfully, before kissing me on my neck.

When he pulled back I watched as his hand went between our bodies and gripped his dick. I felt like I knew every inch of his erection now. All the times I gone down on him, all the times I'd kissed his length letting my tongue explore the grooves and veins, the smooth surface of his head, I thought I would have been better prepared to feel him between my legs.

I wasn't.

Slowly Jake rubbed the head of his penis up and down my pussy lips. I shivered again as it brushed against my clit. I was dying to have him inside me and I told him so. Silently he leaned forward once again kissing me deeply. Our tongue swirled together and then he started his slow push inside. It felt so amazing. My body did stretch, painlessly as his thick length started to fill me more and more. He inched in carefully waiting for me to cry out in pain, but I never did.

Time seemed to stop, but eventually he was all the way in. Our bodies fit together perfectly. I felt like he belonged inside me always.

Does it feel good? The muscles in his jaw clenching, he nodded, bringing his forehead down to rest against mine. Then he started to move.

I almost laughed -- not because it wasn't good, but because now I totally understood why my parents couldn't keep their hands to themselves. I totally got why Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose would take any and all opportunity to get each other naked. I never wanted Jake to leave my bed. I was fully prepared to quit school if it meant I could spend every day with my bubby like this.

Jake braced himself, his hands fisted into the bed on either side of my body. He moved his hips slowly, pumping into me as far as he could go, withdrawing nearly all the way. The head of him was hitting every perfect spot, the length of him stroking every single nerve. I silently thanked God that I had been born into this pliable body.

We did it twice more that night. As the hours drew on I became more comfortable with different positions, more relaxed to enjoy the subtle, different ways Jake touched me. But that first time was the time I would treasure the most. Our first time was unbelievably good. The way we moved together surpassed our mystical connection. The way he came inside me, I knew linked us together in this unfathomable way.

My orgasm tore through me as I held him close. Skin to skin I told him I loved him over and over and I knew he felt the same. He shuddered against me, his teeth grazing my neck. His silence spoke volumes, but still I felt as if I could hear him saying my name. Through our connection I felt as if the word -- Resnesmee was coming from his lips. Looking back I knew it didn't matter because nothing could change the way I felt. It might have been the intensity of what we had been through, but for some reason his distant voice sounded a little off.

chapter 22: burn

Jacob

--

"I fucking knew it." I was glad I didn't have anything in my hand to throw or I would have busted out the windows in my kitchen. I didn't want to be away from Nessie, but Edward I needed to have a conversation.

At first I thought I was hearing things. Esme was always milling around at night, sometimes decorating, sometimes preparing things for breakfast. Every once in a while, after they knew Nessie was really asleep, her and Carlisle would go at it the living room.

Their "old folk" sex, shuffling of carpet samples, the turning of pages -- this was shit I was used to. Pleasuring my girlfriend to the sounds of Kitchen Stadium always provided interesting background noise, again noises I was accustomed to, but ever since Nahuel had arrived I was convinced there had been weird additions to the typical sounds I heard.

Edward had just confirmed my suspicions. That motherfucker was jerking off while we were hooking up.

"You're not gonna do anything?" I asked Edward. We'd made up some bogus excuse for him to come over my house Monday when I got off work. Emmett was at home keeping an eye on Nahuel.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward laughed. "Kill him?"

"Uh yeah. Or kick his ass out." I pulled on my hoodie. I'd already changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I was sick of my monkey suit for the day.

"Jacob, both ideas are very tempting, but fantasizing isn't exactly grounds for justifiable homicide."

"Dude, he's a guest in your house and he's wanking it to your daughter."

"And you're a guest in my house who's having sex with my daughter. And you used to wank it to my wife -- yet here we are."

"Yeah about that--"

"It's okay Jacob. It's all she's been thinking about since you two came back from New York. Do I like it -- no, but I understand. As far as Nahuel goes I do want to break his face, but he'll be gone soon enough and he won't be back for a long time."

"Fuck," I muttered. "The worst part is I can't even be mean to the little piece of shit." I'd discovered the first down side to this whole imprinting thing. Nessie liked Nahuel and at first she was really happy that I was being nice to him which was all fine and good until he decided to become an active participant in our sex life. Nessie deciding it was time for us to lose our virginity was a huge deal. I suppose I had Nahuel to thank indirectly for moving that process along. Nessie finally filled me in about the elasticity of the hybrid vagina thanks to Ellena's medical files, but her and I would have figured it out all on our own.

Our first night together was perfect and it would have been way cooler if the first time I actually got to come inside my girlfriend I didn't hear Nahuel calling out her name. We'd been having sex the past three nights and every fucking night he was playing along. We could have held off until they left, but Nessie seemed to really enjoy the sex and I'd be a damn liar if I said I didn't. We could have slept at my house, but Nessie thought it would be rude. I could have suggested we take it outside like the rest of her family, but she liked doing it in her bed.

"Listen you have three choices. You can tell Nessie what he's doing, which will be pretty awkward for the whole family. I haven't even told Bella. I'm not exactly sure that's something my eight year old needs to hear." He had a point. That would make Nessie upset for a shitload of reasons. "You can confront Nahuel which again might just be unnecessarily awkward because despite what he's doing he knows he doesn't have a chance with her."

"Good."

"Or you can just wait it out."

I sighed heavily. Choice three seemed like the best option. "How do you deal with this shit -- knowing what people are thinking?"

"Well I used to actually kill people, but you know Carlisle and his silly rules. When it comes to Nessie and Bella I just suck it up. They are what's important. I can't control everyone, so I don't try."

"You're a bigger man than I."

"Trust me, if they didn't like you so much I would have killed you a long time," he said with a big grin.

"Thanks man."

"You just need to understand that he's not the first guy who's been attracted to her and he won't be the last. You just deal with it. Ask Jasper. A few guys on the football team had some interesting plans for Alice on Friday night."

"That's messed up."

"Killing them in Craig's living room would have been pretty messed up too. Just let it go."

"Fine," I growled. "Let's get out of here." I grabbed my keys and we headed out to my new Range Rover.

"Now if he actually crosses the line - we'll kill him," Edward shrugged casually.

"Deal."

--

Nessie and Nahuel were playing chess on the living room floor when Edward and I got back to the house. He slapped me on the back with a sympathetic laugh and went off to find his wife. I could hear her talking in the kitchen with Alice and Senna.

When I saw him my first instinct was to put my fist through Nahuel's face especially from the way he was smiling at Nessie over the chessboard, but then she turned and smiled at me.

"Hi Bubby. We're almost done." My brain revolted and all of a sudden I felt like I should be nice to him again. I sat down next to Nessie and kissed her on the cheek. While Nahuel made his move she turned and kissed me on the lips. Just being around her made it impossible to be pissed about anything.

"We're playing best out of ten. Loser has to do all the dinner dishes for Esme the next two nights. Nahuel's one game away from a serious case of dish pan hands."

"I've been letting her win," Nahuel said, taking her bishop.

"Pssht whatever. I've been letting myself lose. See--" she looked at the board for one final moment and then the game was over. "Check and mate, Sucka," she giggled.

"Fine. I can handle this," he laughed gracefully. "I'll just go see if Esme needs any help before dinner." Nahuel left the room and I shuffled back so I was leaning against the couch. Nessie followed immediately, straddling my lap.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How was work?"

"It was good. I missed you though." Terry and I had had a pretty full day and I didn't get to text her as much as I wanted to, which totally sucked especially after the weekend we'd had.

"I missed you too." She looked down between us and started playing with the zipper on my hoodie. I looked at her hands and her bracelet, considering my chat with Edward. I wanted to tell her what the sick fuck was doing, but I couldn't. She was so happy. I looked back up into her beautiful brown eyes as she scrunched her little nose up at me and put her hand on my neck.

So I was thinking tonight we could try some backdoor stuff.

"Really?" I could feel my eyes bugging wide. "What do you have in mind?"

Apparently she'd found some time to sneak and watch some porn again. She showed me a nice replay of two girls fucking with a strap-on. A blond was doing a brunette doggy style. She was sliding her finger in and out of the brunette's ass quite gently.

"Maybe something like that?" she whispered. I was instantly hard. I pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"I think we can do that."

"Tonight?" she asked anxiously.

"We can do it right now if you want to," I joked. Her eyes met mine and she was really considering dragging me out to the garage right that minute.

"Nes! Jake! Dinner!" Bella called, just in time. I wanted to do whatever Nessie had in mind, but in lieu of the conversation I'd just had with her father, fucking her in the garage seemed like an asshole thing to do.

We ate dinner instead. She finished her homework and we watched the Monday night game with her family and their guests. When everyone took off we said good night to Nahuel and she showed me just how loud her purring can get when I give her what she wants.

--

The next couple days were a mixed bag for me. Nessie really did like trying different positions and we did do some more light anal stuff, which she loved. I loved anything she was up for.

When we weren't naked I enjoyed hanging out Senna and Zafrina. They told me more about their lives and how they'd met. They were really cool and I appreciated the loving way they treated Nessie. It was good to know that outside of her immediately family and the pack, there were other immortals who knew exactly what she was and cared for her deeply. That was the upside.

The down side was that I still had to look at Nahuel every day. I did my best to tune him out at night.

Thursday was probably the second worst day of my entire life. To start with I woke up early as hell from a bullshit nightmare about Nahuel. I was with Nessie enjoying our new favorite pastime. That night she given me the most mind blowing head and then she proceeded to ride me for two hours before she fell asleep wrapped in my arms.

She was riding me in my dream, giving and getting it like the little champ she was and fucking Nahuel was on her spare bed watching. Nessie looked at me curiously. "Bubby what's the matter?" Nessie asked, without breaking stride. I wanted to answer, distract her so she wouldn't see Nahuel, ask her to kiss me -- something, but for some reason I couldn't speak.

She smiled at me anyway and kept doing her thing. I wanted to enjoy it. I really did, but the fact that Nahuel was beating off with Nessie's red ruffled panties in his hand, the ones that were in fact in my desk drawer at work, was enough to wake me right the fuck up.

I gasped, clutching Nessie around her waist, totally confused to find her room in darkness and besides the two of us, empty.

She hugged me tighter. I was freaked that I'd woken her up, all panting and sweating. "I wont let the boogey man get you, Bubby," she muttered, before passing out again.

I was up after that, so I just held her and played with her hair and rubbed her back until her alarm went off -- two hours later.

I was tired and I needed to go running and hunting. Plus I had to look at Nahuel while I tried to enjoy my breakfast. The minute I was away from Nessie I was in a killing mood. I was pissed when I got to work, which isn't exactly the best way to start of things off.

In the morning we were swamped. The town of Kensington has its annual Christmas parade at the end of the month. Half the vendors in town wanted their employees riding in some sort of antique car. The commission was great, but I was not in the mood to deal with boosters for the local high school. I was on the phone for two hours with Kensington High School's cheerleading coach explaining to her that none of our vintage convertibles had the tow capacity to pull their float.

Even Terry was up to it in annoying bs. He was trying to reschedule a showing he had with Helbert Toyota. The head of the family business canceled two showings this week, but still wanted a discount on their car for the Christmas tree lighting.

By the time we were done with our parade duties I had three afternoon showings, one I was late for. Nessie only text me a few times, knowing that I was busy and that pissed me off even more because I wanted to be available for her, even if it was to say hello.

When I came back from the show floor, Terry told me to leave.

"It's only 4:00," I told him, looking at the mountain of paper work on both our desks. I wanted to get the fuck out of there, but that had nothing to do with Terry or Margey and I felt like a dick letting them pick up the slack.

"You know what?" Terry said standing up. He started shutting down his computer. "Let's all go home." He got Margey on the intercom. "Marge, we're closing up early today."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks?"

"You're welcome," he laughed. And then he turned to me. I was just staring at him, a little confused. "Jake, my boy, today has been crap. Let's just call it quits and we'll start fresh tomorrow. If we stay one of us will end up cussing out a client and we don't want that."

"True," I laughed under my breath. My phone had vibrated a few times in the past hour. I knew the texts were all from Nessie. I wanted to check them, but I just wanted to leave. I packed up my shit and damn near ran to my Range Rover.

For some odd reason, my mood didn't get any better. Something felt off. Way fucking off. I pulled up to one of the two stop lights between Maverick's and the Cullen's house and finally glanced at my phone.

I'm home. Miss you.

I smiled looking at the picture she sent me with the next text. She was standing in front of her mirror with just her school blouse and her panties on.

Just changing. Wish you were here to help.

The last one was sent just a few minutes before I left and pretty much wiped the smile off my face.

Super bored. Went for a walk with Nahuel. Be back before you get off. Love you.

"Great," I muttered to myself. No wonder I was feeling off. She was out walking around with that douche. As if my day couldn't get any worse. I was off early and Nessie wasn't even home.

She was out.

Walking in the woods.

With Nahuel.

It took everything I had not to phase right there in my car. I had to get back to the house without making a huge scene, even if the old ladies power walking down the street were the only two who saw.

Somehow I managed to keep my body under control, but my mind was running wild. I tolerated the dick, sure, but I didn't trust him -- not with her. Not alone. But I told myself there was no way Edward would let her out with him by herself. He knew what was going through Nahuel's mind. He knew what that guy wanted from her. There was no possible way in hell he would let the two of them completely out of his sight.

I took a deep breath as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. There was no reason to freak out especially if she was perfectly safe and happy.

Esme greeted me at the door, only a little shocked because I was so early. I kissed her on the cheek with a quick hello, then closed the door behind us, like the gentleman I am, even under pressure. I followed the voices and the scents into the living room. Everyone was there. Everyone, but Nessie and Nahuel. They just smiled at me, said hello and picked up with their conversation -- something about Garrett and Kate stopping through town.

I swallowed, trying to keep down the bile. "Um Edward, where's Nessie?"

"She went hunting with Nahuel. She left her phone, but she's close," he said tapping his temple.

"They're out in the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah -- about four miles away. What's the problem?"

"Nothing - I " I couldn't finish my sentence. All I could see in my mind was that dream she'd had, that nightmare where she was running away from him. I couldn't doubt Edward especially if he could hear Nessie's thought at that very moment, but it was just -- the whole situation was wrong.

Edward looked at me, finally getting it. I knew he was seeing her dream in my head. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know -- a month ago. Right after Bella told her they were coming to visit."

"Well-- he's out of my range, but I can still hear her," he hesitated, clearing his throat. "She's showing him how to track moose. She's --"

There was a splitting pain behind my eyes and everything went white in front of them. I was completely deaf to everything around me, but Nessie was in my head and she was screaming.

Edward heard it and Alice saw it, but I didn't bother to ask Edward what exactly he'd heard or what exactly Alice had seen. I phased right in their living room, took off right through Esme's enormous bay window and was running before I'd my vision even cleared. Amidst the sound of broken glass and splintering wood I was running blind, following my baby's scent.

Four miles was nothing for my size and speed, but I was already too late. He was already too close. As I got closer I could sense that there were five vampires on my tail, but all that mattered was the one hybrid in front of me.

As I got closer I could see them in the distance. Through the trees I could see the white of his t-shirt. I could see the bright red of her hoodie against the pine needles and the grass. He was on top of her, kissing her roughly, his hand shoved up her shirt. There was blood smeared down the side of her mouth, down her cheek, but there were no tears. She lay there, frozen on the forest floor. She wasn't fighting him, but I could hear her in my head. The tone of her voice was all too familiar. I'd heard my own voice sound the same exact way the day my mother died, but the words were different. Nessie wasn't begging for her mother's life. She wasn't even begging for her own.

Silently over and over again all she was thinking was Don't let him bite me. Please don't let him bite me.

I found myself airborne -- going right for his jugular.

--

Nessie

I climbed over the crumbled stone wall, paying close attention to the scents in the air. There were two moose a little to the north and six or seven deer a mile or so to the east. We were headed for the moose. So far today had been a boring day, but getting out of the house was a nice change of pace. I didn't have any homework. Jake was busy til six and the "adults" were going on and on about vampire specific stuff that I was honestly a little bored with.

It was perfect opportunity to talk to Nahuel. I'd finished Ellena's journals. It was amazing reading about her love story with Carlo and her affection for her children, but I had Nahuel right here with me. It seemed like a shame not to really talk to him, one on one, but some how our conversation strayed from the complications of being a hybrid, to his love life with a certain human.

"I already know. You can stop with the act."

"What act?" Nahuel laughed.

"This whole I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about, all coy act. She already told me you kissed her." Which Jennifer had. Craig and Amanda had finally had sex too, but that wasn't part of the conversation at the moment.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Jennifer and I had lovely time and that's all there is to it."

"Afraid to admit you're in love?" I teased, jumping over another fallen tree. We didn't have much further. There was a brook up ahead and those moose were really thirsty.

Sensing that Nahuel had stopped walking, I turned and found he was looking at me. There was hurt in his eyes. And desperation and a little bit of hope.

"Nahuel I --"

"You don't have to say it. I should have expected it, but I didn't." A sad smile touched his lips. "My aunt and I had been living our existence for so long -- just the two of us for so long. I didn't think I needed anyone else, but when we came --." He took a deep breath and swallowed before going on.

I hated doing this to him. I wished I could return the feelings, but I couldn't and we both understood why.

"When we left Forks, Huilen and I followed Zafrina and Senna home. My aunt took one look at Kachiri and she saw that piece she'd been missing her whole life. She saw that I was not her purpose. Yes she was there for me and she had no regrets in that, but she was without that kind of love. Obviously I didn't have those feelings for you then, but I didn't stop myself from thinking of what could have been."

I thought to ask how all of those years before we met, how it was possible that he never met one human he loved enough to change on his own, or even another immortal, but then I thought of Daddy and the century he'd spent not even realizing he was searching for perfection. I kept quiet, letting him go on.

"And then we meet again and you're perfect."

"Nahuel. I'm not perfect. I'm only eight for starters. You'd be bored waiting for me to catch up --"

"No I wouldn't," he said softly, the sad smile lingering.

"You would. I'm a slob. I'm spoiled. I'm pretty sure even though I can see in it, I'm afraid of the dark. And I --"

"You're in love with someone else." I wasn't going there, but he was right.

I nodded. "I'm very much so in love with someone else." It was my turn to breathe. I took a step closer and took his hand in mine. "Nahuel, do you think I don't know how much sense you and I make? Do you think I don't get it? Because I do. Before Jake I was so nervous about you and I. I put any idea of a future for us out of my head, because it seemed too simple and at the same time I had no clue why you want to be with me. I'm a kid."

"And so is Jake?" he asked, almost challenging.

"Yes," I laughed. "He is. In a lot of ways. As much sense as you and I make, he makes me who I am, Nahuel. What we have goes way beyond similarities in DNA and a mutual love of chess and brownie sundaes, but just like I need him I need you. God -- I hate to say it because it's true. I want us to be friends always. I want to come see you in Brasil. I want to meet your sisters and their mates and Ellena and her family. When I'm ninety-seven I want to be able to ask you if you want to come Vegas with us for my birthday. I want my children to know you. We have a lot of years ahead of us and if there's anything I've learned in my four-fifths of a decade is that the few of us that there are need to stick together. It may not be the Volturi or some newborn threat, but some time something will happen and just like I want Zafrina and Senna in my corner -- I want you there too. It's a strange family, but its all the family we have."

"See you say stuff like that and you expect me to get over you?" he laughed. I had to laugh too. He had a point, but I meant every word that I said.

I squeezed his hand tighter, looking him deep in his light brown eyes. "I expect you to stop bullshitting and tell me the truth. You. Made out with Jennifer in the boys locker room at the dance."

"And in Craig's bedroom."

"I KNEW IT!!!!!"

"I was depressed. She caught me at a moment of weakness."

"And see -- you expect me to be with you, you slut."

He hung his head in mock shame as I knocked him a good one on the shoulder. "It's okay. Let's go bag you a moose. That'll make it all better.

"Such a little brat," he laughed. We kept walking towards the stream, lowering our voices as we got closer to our prey.

"I haven't exactly had the pleasure of hunting humans before," I said sarcastically. "But it's easier if you just go straight for the throat, especially with these big boys." I looked to my side to see him nod. "You want me to go first?" I whispered.

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll end up scaring the other one off, but we'll be able to track her easily enough." He nodded again as I sunk into my crouch. We were up wind of the moose so they were oblivious to our presence. I honed in on the bigger one, knowing I'd be full once I took him down. His ears flickered and then his head rose, probably listening to the rabbit that was crunching through the leaves to my right. It was the perfect time to pounce.

It felt great to use all of my strength especially since study hall really seemed to drag that day. My teeth tore through the artery with ease and my hand came down around his wind pipe, drowning out his baritone cries. As I drank his knees buckled and he crumpled to the forest floor. His mate was long gone, sprinting through the trees, nearly trampling that poor rabbit. I drank in greedy pulls, loving the taste of the hot blood as it spilled down my throat. My teeth still clamped tight, I tilted my head up to smile at Nahuel -- to tell him "See. Isn't easy.", but Nahuel wasn't where I left him. He was moving towards me -- too fast.

As he knocked me to the ground, face brushed down the length of the moose's neck, its warm, splattering blood smearing down my face. My first instinct was to scream, but nothing came out. And I as I tilted my head back to scream again his mouth came down on mine.

I'd asked Carlisle a lot of questions over the years and over the past week he'd asked a bunch of Nahuel. One question we'd never thought to ask was if human blood made a hybrid stronger. As I struggled to get away from him I knew the answer. It had only been eight days since he'd had fed off a human and I knew from the bottled ambrosia of my infancy how long that stuff stayed with you, how long it made you feel juiced. I didn't stand a chance.

So I stopped fighting. The last thing I wanted to do was jerk my head away and catch my lip on his razor sharp, venom coated teeth. I left my body, letting him do whatever he would. Just waiting until it was over. His mouth was urgent and tough on mine and his hands were every where. At least I'd let Jake have me first. At least my first time wouldn't be with him.

There was a cluster of green pine needles on the branch above Nahuel's head. All its brothers and sisters had already fallen, turned red and brown, covering the ground under my back. I stared at the cluster and then the gray clouds beyond them. It was going to snow really soon. Soon.

And then he was gone. There was a flash, a mountain of russet brown, inches above my face and the weight was lifted off of me. His weight was gone. I couldn't hear anything, but my eyes were working just fine. Daddy was there. He helped me hear again.

"Nessie. Look at me, honey." He sat me up, pulling me gently against the tree. I looked at him. His eyes were bright gold because he and Mommy had fed the night before. "Look at me, sweetie." I was looking at him. I didn't know why he was yelling. I blinked, taking a slow breath and looked to my left. Uncle Jasper was there and so Uncle Emmett. They were dragging something through the woods. Jake was behind them, but he was still a wolf.

I blinked again and looked back at Daddy.

"I'm gonna take care of him, Nessie. Okay? Right now." I blinked again, but I didn't have anything to say. Daddy was gone and Jake took his place. He was human again. He didn't have any clothes on and he was panting like he'd just been running really fast.

"You want me to hold him?" Uncle Emmett growled to Daddy.

"Wait." Aunt Rosalie was there. I could see her over Jake's shoulder. She was looking right at me. She still had her school uniform on even though she hated it. "Let Renesmee decide."

"Decide what?" Daddy yelled. "I'm killing this miserable piece of shit right now."

"Edward. Don't. This is her kill." Aunt Rosalie was unusually calm. "She decides."

Jake was talking to me now. So I looked at him. He repeated himself. "It's your call, Baby." My eyes burning all of a sudden, watering. I could feel the tears running down my face. I wasn't crying though. My eyes were just really dry. "Baby" he whispered. I wanted to smile at the soothing sound of his voice. I loved that sound, but I couldn't. I touched his cheek. My hand was so dirty, but he didn't care.

I don't want to be here right now.

Jake turned and looked at Daddy. "Take him back to the house." He didn't wait for a response before he turned back to me. "On three. Okay, Baby?" I nodded as he gripped my bicep tightly. "One. Two. Three."

I knew I was feather light to Jake so it was nothing for him to toss me in the air. I flipped under my own strength. He phased on my way back down to Earth and I landed right on his back. Just as he took off running, I gripped on to the spiked ridge along his fur between his shoulders. The faux hawk served an excellent purpose.

--

It was dark when we stopped running. Jake found a really pretty lake and stopped. It was too cloudy for the moon to be out, but it was still nice and peaceful. Jake whimpered, nuzzling my leg and I climbed off. He phased back into a human, still panting a little. He took me by my hand and led me to the water. I let him wash my face and my hands and he pulled a few leaves and pine needles out of my hair. When I was decent he sat on the moss covered ground and pulled me into his arms. He sat cross-legged with me facing him, my legs wrapped around his waist. He knew this was my favorite way to sit with him.

Finally I looked down at my body. "My sweatshirt's ripped."

"I'll buy you another one."

"Did he bite you?"

"No, Baby. He didn't." He smiled a little.

"Good."

"Is that all you were worried about?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, looking down at his chest. There were claw marks across he left pec, but they were already starting to heal. "Why?"

"Well if he bit you would die."

"Not me, princess. You. I heard you in my head. You didn't want him to bite you."

My eyes welled up again, from the burning and the huge lump in my throat. I was really thirsty. "Cause then we couldn't be together." He looked confused so I went on. "If he turned me. Then we couldn't be together. If he turned me into a vampire I wouldn't be able to have your babies anymore." A fat tear rolled down Jake's cheek and I wiped it away. I didn't like seeing Jake cry.

"Marry me," was the next thing he said.

There wasn't really much to think about. So I said okay.

--

I fell asleep right there in Jake's arms. It was cold outside, but he was so warm, it didn't matter. He held me for a long time, just rocking me, whispering sweet things in my ear. Sometimes he would sing to me. A little bit before dawn he woke me up. It was time to go home.

I lay down on his back and held on tight to his fur, dozing every now and then as we traveled through woods. We managed to beat the sun, clearing the woods around my house, but it brightened the sky behind the still thick clouds. It was going to snow today for sure.

There were clothes waiting for Jake on the front porch. I could hear Daddy and Emmett talking in the backyard. I could smell that Jasper and him were with them.

Jake put me down. While he was getting dressed I walked up to my room and on the way back down I made a pit stop in Grandpa Carlisle's office. I walked passed Mommy, Senna, Zafrina, Alice and Grandma in the kitchen. They didn't say anything, but they followed me out to the back porch.

He was there on the grass, between Daddy and Uncle Emmett, his head in hands. His fingers were all cut up and when he looked up I could see deep claw marks starting to heal across his face. Daddy and Emmett stood him up as I made my way across the lawn.

I placed the journals and Ellena's medical files in his hands. Somehow he had it in him to look me in the eye.

"I don't ever want to see you again," I calmly told him. I felt his body sag as I turned away.

--

The bath water was warm and soap Grandma Esme had bought a few weeks before smelled great, like honey dew. I was absently scrubbing my finger nails while Mommy was washing my back.

"Can you get Alice?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie." She kissed me on the forehead then stepped out of the room. A few seconds later she reappeared with my favorite aunt.

"Hi Nes," she said sweetly. I smiled back as best I could.

"Hi. I was wondering -- what you saw." I cut her off before she could speak again, "I know you couldn't stop him. It was spur of the moment or whatever, but Daddy said you saw something he just wont tell me what. Can you tell me?"

Aunt Alice looked at Mommy, swallowing her nerves and then looked back at me. "He -- uh. He just snapped. He --" she swallowed again, choking as if she would cry if she could. "He was admiring the way you looked as you were taking down your prey and he just snapped. He figured it was his only chance. -- Nessie I'm so sorry!" She came forward and hugged me, soaking her shirt in the process. We held each other for a long moment before she pulled back.

I asked her and Mommy for a little privacy. I wanted use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Instead I stayed in the bath and finally -- I cried.

chapter 23:

Nessie

--

I had no desire to talk to anyone. My whole family knew what happened so I didn't have any explaining to do, but still I didn't want to talk. Jake understood because he's awesome like that. He also understood that just because I didn't want to talk didn't mean I wanted to be left alone.

I could sense Mommy and Alice outside of the bathroom door. Daddy came down the hall, but they silently sent him away. I didn't want to be around him. He was angry at him and I'm pretty sure he was angry with me for letting him live. Daddy had pacing and jittery all morning and I didn't want him around.

I don't know how long I had been in the tub. I knew I had to get out. I was so thirsty and I was scaring the crap out of Mommy, but the tears wouldn't stop. Neither would the shaking.

Jake's scent grew strong all of a sudden.

"Jake -- I" Mommy started in hushed tones, but something cut her off. I choked back my sobs as he opened the bathroom door and softly closed it behind him.

He grabbed two fluffy towels from the closet and then scooped me out of the tub. I don't know why, but I just started crying harder. He stood me up on the floor and quickly dried me off and then, wrapping me in the other towel sat down against the door and cradled me in his lap. By then the heaving sobs had turned more into breathless huffing. Having Jake's body close made me feel so much better.

He kissed my forehead rocking me gently.

"You can cry all you want, but you're not gonna do that alone okay? I'm not gonna leave you alone," he whispered. I nodded, realizing then just how exhausted I was.

I woke up thirty minutes or so later, still wrapped in that big fluffy towel still sitting in Jake's lap on the bathroom floor. He knew I was awake but he waited a few minutes before he said anything. "I'm gonna go get some stuff from my house. Let's get you dressed and then I want you to eat something,"

Okay. What time is it?

"9:30." I knew he meant a.m. The day was going by so slowly.

He held my hand as we walked to my room and picked out some pjs for me. I didn't need to be a complete invalid so I pulled on my Wicked shirt myself and my favorite pair of pj bottoms. I pulled my hair up and looked around my room for no real reason. Jake held out his hand for me and I took it but I didn't make a move to follow. I didn't know what I wanted, but I wanted something from him.

He looked at me and sighed anxiously. I knew I was frustrating the hell out of him, but I --

Jake's hand gently cupped both sides of my face. I let my gaze drop to the floor.

And then his lips were on mine. I could breathe suddenly. I didn't realize until then that my lungs were filled with lead or some kind of thick cotton that didn't breathe very well, but when I was kissing Jake I was breathing.

He was easy on the tongue, just letting our lips gently massage each other. My panties were slowly growing wet. I knew he wanted me to eat and I knew he had somethings to get done, but I wasn't ready for him to go yet.

"Come on," he whispered gently against my lips. He guided me backwards toward my bed. I lay down and let him pull off my bottoms and my panties.

His jeans and boxer briefs come off quickly, but as he climbed on the bed over me his movements were slow. We didn't speak as he slid between my legs, but I ran my fingers down his chest, up over his smooth warm back and I told him I loved him. He didn't seem to mind that I wasn't purring, so I told him I loved him again.

--

Jake was gone for a little under three hours. I ate some chicken soup with rice on the couch and Mommy sat with me while we watched Disney movies. We had every single one on DVD, so we started with Hercules, Ratatoulli was up next.

My family had been busy over night. Uncle Jasper had fixed the bay window and picked up new cushions for Grandma Esme's window seat. Mommy asked him to hold off on painting the new frames.

Zafrina and Senna left as soon as possible. Alice and Grandma had their stuff over to UPS before they closed last night. Zafrina left me a note, but I hadn't read it yet. I was too tired.

Grandpa called in for all of us. Everyone was still home when I came down stairs, but thank God they all left me alone. I didn't want to talk.

I think my Uncles went to the store or something. They were in and out of the house, doing whatever they were doing. Daddy was sulking in Grandpa's office. I wasn't mad at him, but I knew he wouldn't be around me without wanting to talk about what happened. And I didn't want to talk about it.

Mommy started the next movie, then sat back down. I put my head back in her lap and let her stroke my hair.

I want Jake to come back.

"I know, Baby. He'll be back soon," Mommy said. My eyes started watering again and then I slept.

--

I woke up a little while later cause I really had to pee. When I came out Daddy was standing in the hallway.

I don't want to talk about it.

"I know. Can I hug you?"

I chuckled lightly. Yes, Daddy. He walked toward me and gently took me in his arms.

"He asked you?" he said kissing the top of my head.

Yes.

"And you accepted?"

You know I did. I smiled a little.

Daddy pulled back and lightly touched my cheek. "That's good. Jake's a good guy. He knows how to take care of you."

So does my father and no I still don't want to talk about it. He pulled me into his arms again, laughing gently into my hair.

--

Just as I settled back on to the couch I caught Jake's scent and something a little different I could quite place it. He came through the front door with his huge duffel over shoulder and his laptop bag under his arm. There was something small and fluffy in his hand.

He dropped his stuff on the steps. Mommy left us alone then, patting Jake on the shoulder as he walked into the living room. I sat up as he say down next to me and let the little ball of fluff free in his lap. It circled around on his enormous thigh and then sat on it's haunches looking up at Jake.

"I wanted to get you a kitten a while ago, but--"

I touched his hand. But you can't dog whisper a cat?

"Exactly. Your parents said it was fine, but then I also figured I can get my fiancée a puppy whenever I want. What do you want to call her?"

I looked down at the little mound of fur again. A little, brown poof ball, its coat black at the tips and around her little muzzle. Her tiny wet nose was black too and her eyes were so black they were almost blue.

I never saw myself as a "little dog" type of girl. Pomperanians weren't exactly my style. I always thought some day Jake and I would get a great dane or a rottweiler or some other man eater beast, but there was something about this cute little would-have-been-a-kitten that I couldn't resist.

Can you talk to her?

"In a way."

Does she have a preference?

"We had a discussion of sorts in the car. She knows you're her mommy. She wants you to choose."

Wait what about my family? Animals freak around them. Everyone was elsewhere in the house at the moment, but I didn't want one of them to pop up and spook her. She was so small.

"Nah Emmett and Jasper met me out outside of the pet store so she could get a whiff of their sent. She knows what's what."

Jake scooped her up gently and placed her in my lap. I gently pressed my finger to the tip of her nose. She let out the most adorable little sneeze. I couldn't hold in the "awww" or the giggle that slipped out.

Let's call her Elphie.

"As in Elphaba?" he teased. He gently scratched her under her chin with one finger. After a moment she decided his finger would be better to chew on. Even her tiny little teeth were cute.

Yes, I smirked back at him.

"Elphie it is. -- I love you."

I love you too, Bubby.

"So I have all my stuff here and I told Terry I'd be out for a few days. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Okay, I whispered to him. Thank you. I leaned forward over our puppy and kissed him on lips. As I pulled back he leaned forward and kissed me again.

--

Jake bought Elphie a little doggy bed and some toys, but the second Aunt Alice realized there was a new member of the family to buy stuff for, she plopped down on the floor in front of the couch with her laptop and went on an online shopping spree. I lay on the couch with my legs in Jake's lap. He was rubbing soothing circle on my thighs with his right hand and the fingers of his left were intertwined with mine.

Alice was going on and on about pink doggy sweaters and fuchsia doggy rain boots. I was not impressed, but I was too tired to say anything. Cupcake Wars was on and Elphie was asleep on my chest. I didn't care about dog accessories at the moment. Luckily Jake put his foot down.

"Seriously Alice. No pink shit. No rhinestones. She may be little, but she's no punk bitch."

Elphie twitched a little, making a tiny whiffing sound. Even in her sleep she agreed.

"How about this?" I glanced down as Alice tilted the screen up for Jake to see. There was square black cushion with the word Elphie embroidered in bright green. Just above the "e" was a tiny star. It was actually perfect. The one Jake bought was red and puke brown plaid.

"Yeah get that," Jake told her. Alice got a few more things from the website, including a carrier that matched her bed. The one corny thing I had Jake okay was a black doggy hoodie with her name over a skull and crossbones.

Alice kept looking for more stuff that most humans didn't need. I sat up cradling Elphie in the crook of my arm and then stood up pulling Jake with me. He looked at me confused for a moment, but followed me anyway.

Once we were upstairs I put Elphie in a little bundle of sheets on my spare bed and then I started to undress. Jake caught on finally and pulled off his shirt and his pants.

We had sex twice before it was time for dinner. Both times were perfect. I loved the feeling of his warm heavy weight on top of me. I couldn't get enough of the way his dick felt inside me. He took me slowly again, kissing me sweetly on my cheeks, my breasts, my lips.

After the first time he lay beside me in my sheets, drawing lazy circles around my nipples with his tongue while he fingered me, his index finger moving softly in my pussy as his thumb ghosted lightly over my clit. He didn't mean for me to come. He was simply enjoying touching me, but I came anyway. A small orgasm that barely made my body shiver. Jake let out a small whining growl as he came in my sheets.

When I was ready I rolled flat on my stomach, parting my legs slightly. Jake climbed between my legs, our lower halves flushed together and pushed his way into my pussy. He groaned in low growl, kissing my shoulders as he began to move. He could get so deep this way and he did. I moved my hips on the bed, matching his rhythm, forcing my lips to massage me clit. We came hard as Jake whispered things in my ear in rough gutteral tones, promises I knew he'd keep.

This time I purred.

--

Mommy and Daddy played with Elphie while Jake and I ate dinner. I was actually kinda looking forward to a night on the couch with my bubby and our pup, but before I cuddle back up under my blanket with another Disney classic, Aunt Rose came into the kitchen and declared that she wanted to talk to me. She'd been out most of the afternoon, looking for some spiffy new part for her Audi or something. Right now though she was pretty damn focused on me.

Grandma, Alice and Jasper cleared out immediately. Jake hesitated, but I rolled my eyes and sent him on his way. I didn't have an argument with Rose in me. When he was gone she settled against the stove, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you know how I died?" she asked bluntly. I shook my head no. I knew certain members of my family had been on their deathbeds when Grandpa turned them in an act of mercy. I think they figured they'd save the gory details for when I was a little older. I felt about ninety at the moment so maybe this was the perfect time for her story.

"My fiancé and his friends took turns raping me and then they basically beat me to death. Carlisle found me bleeding out in the street."

I felt my eyes snap wide, but I kept my mouth shut. I never knew Aunt Rosalie had been engaged. Her and Uncle Emmett were so perfect each other I couldn't imagine her even looking at another guy. Let alone a man who would hurt her.

"You're wondering what happened to him -- Royce, my beloved," she chuckled darkly. "After the burning stopped I picked off him and his buddies one by one. They died slow and painful deaths and I made sure they knew who their killer was. I'm telling you this because I think you made the best decision for you today -- letting him go."

"Killing Nahuel," I flinched involuntarily when she said his name, but she didn't skip a beat. "It wouldn't have made you feel better. Sure you'd know what it's like to have blood on your hands, but it wouldn't erase what he did to you."

Finally I had to speak. My throat was hoarse as I croaked out the words.

"You didn't feel better after you killed your fiancé?"

"Oh of course I did, but I wasn't in love with him. He was a business arrangement that would give me pretty babies and an arm to hang on at fancy parties. He never violated any real trust, but he left me for dead and that's just fucked up. I couldn't let that go."

"Nahuel went out of his way to win your trust, make you feel as if you were someone he wanted in his life and in his heart in real ways." Her words triggered fresh silent tears, again she didn't stop. I looked down at my finger nails remembering how the looked covered in dirt not even twenty-four hours ago.

"The 'fuck you' you sent to him was way better then a snapped neck at the hands of your father. I lived in a different time. Royce and his friends visited two more pubs before they climbed into bed that night. Even if they had been caught I would have been the harlot -- letting myself be taken before my wedding night.

"Nahuel is on his way back to a coven of strong female vampires. I'll be surprised if they don't dole out some justice of their own, but you cutting him off like that, Nessie not only does he have to live the rest of his days knowing just how much he fucked up, but now he will forever think twice before he steps out of line with a female again."

"I'm glad I could be the guinea pig," I muttered angrily.

"It sucks. I won't pretend it doesn't, but you showed me something this morning when you sent him packing." I looked at her, my eyebrows drawn together urging her to go on.

"Whatever he did didn't change you. That's how I know you're gonna be okay. I may have been brutally raped, but I was just as much of a self-centered, egotistical bitch before I was engaged to that asshole as I am now. Royce and then Carlisle -- they changed my life. They didn't change me and I know if Nahuel's blatant disregard for ownership of your body didn't turn you into a vengeful cold blooded killer you'll be alright. He didn't change who your are in your heart."

"I know you don't feel like doing cartwheels right now, but you have your mutt and you have that seriously adorable puppy and you have us. You won't ever forget Nahuel, but you never have to think about him again. This house is full of happiness for you and no matter what happens out there you need to remember that."

"I was so pissed at Carlisle for changing me, but little by little I found my happiness. First with Emmett and then when Edward finally found your mom and then with you. So if you feel like the ghosts of what he did are ever hanging over your shoulder just remember he was never where you found your happiness."

She was quiet for a moment examining her nail beds.

"I went over to Amanda's after school got out. Jennifer and Maddie met me there."

"Why?" This pissed off a little.

"I told them what happened -- just listen. I never had to face my friends and family after what happened to with Royce. Trust me the last thing you want is Jennifer coming up to you on Monday and telling you all about how much she misses that piece of shit. And yes you're going to school on Monday. You just got engaged. You get three days max to wallow. Then you're in forty year old crazy cat lady territory." She had a point.

"What did they say?" I murmured.

"They were upset, but they are just worried about you. But they won't bring it up unless you want to talk to them about it. And that's up to you. In any event -- fuck Nahuel. You are happiest person I know -- well besides Alice, but she's mental..."

"Hey I heard that," Aunt Alice yelled.

"And?! -- Anyway we're not gonna let him screw that up okay?"

"Okay."

"Come here you little punk." I walked right over to my Aunt and let her hug me. She hadn't really hugged me in ages.

"Did he get you a ring yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Well you say the word and Alice and I will help him out. Your mom has shit taste in jewelry."

"I heard that," Mommy yelled. I actually giggled this time as Rosalie continued to hold me.

Finally with a heavy say I stepped back. "Thank you for making me talk."

"I just wanted to remind you that you have a voice."

--

After my chat with Rose things started to go back to normal. No one went out that night, but no one really hovered over me either. Jake stayed with me on the couch of course. We watched some more movies with Mommy, Daddy, Alice and Jasper. Daddy and Jasper were acting like they usually did, cracking jokes, teasing Mommy and Alice. I still didn't really feel like talking, but I felt a little better.

Amanda text me a few times to see how I was doing, but I didn't feel like texting her back. I knew she meant well, but I wasn't ready yet.

Around ten Mommy and Daddy headed up to their bedroom. Alice and Jasper weren't far behind.

Finally it started to snow.

--

I caught the familiar scent of almond butter, high endurance and cherry blossoms. Then the door bell chimed out. Elphie perked up in my lap and made her little yapping noise, the little chirp the closest thing she had to a bark. Grandma checked quickly to make sure no one was doing anything peculiar before she opened the front door. I swallowed and cuddled further into Jake's side.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. Maddie had no clue what was going on with Jake, but I didn't care. He was my lifeline to sanity. If she decided to blab that something -- in her eyes -- was off or inappropriate to between Jake and I, I had no problem picking up and leaving town. I knew my family and my future husband would have my back.

"Hi girls," I heard Grandma say.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. Is Nessie home?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. Come on in please. -- Let me take your coats. Can I get you girls something to drink?"

"No thank you," Maddie and Amanda said at the same time.

I tried to relax as they appeared in the living room doorway. I thought the looks of sympathy on their faces would have annoyed me, but they didn't. Their concern reminded me of what Rose had to told me. I had good people in my life.

"Hey Nes," Amanda said softly, with a slight smile.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Hey girlfriend," Maddie teased. "Hey Jake."

"Ladies." I could feel him smiling against my back. He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist under the blanket. I moved my feet so Maddie could sit next to me and Amanda plopped down on the floor in front of me. As soon as she saw Elphie she almost jumped.

"Oh my god," she cooed scratching Elphie's neck. Elphie went right to nibbling her finger, a habit Jake was trying to get rid of.

"Her name's Elphie," I cleared my throat. "Jake got her for me."

"She so cute," Amanda giggled. "Jake get me a puppy."

"I'll have a conversation with Craig," he laughed.

"Now I think our gift is kinda lame." Maddie held up a huge mixed bag of candy from the Sweet Factory in the mall.

I giggled at a little, taking the bag from Maddie's hand. A mountain of gummy worms and jelly bellys were just what the doctor ordered.

Amanda swallowed as she glanced at Maddie and then Jake and finally me. "How are you?" she asked carefully.

"I'm better," I told them honestly. I rubbed Jake's hand to reassure myself that he was still there. "What did I miss yesterday?"

"Hmmm let me see," Amanda mused.

"Oh! Sarah and Lily like came out -- as a couple," Maddie blurted.

"Oh yeah!" Amanda added. "Apparently Lily is in love with her or something."

"Make sense," I giggled. "They were kissing -- like kissing at your party."

"I can't believe I missed that. Although I was busy making out --" Maddie trailed off with a devious smile. "I heard the first night they hooked up was at your sleep over."

"Really? I thought they were taking care of Tommy," I giggled.

"Apparently they were taking care of each other and making Tommy suffer in between them."

"Tommy wasn't suffering trust me," Jake muttered.

"What do you know, Jake? Spill it," Maddie blurted.

"Nothing. Forget I'm even here."

"Nessie get it out of him later," she teased.

"How is Andrew?" I asked.

"Good. He says hi."

"Will do -- oh and Phil Marcon got suspended for calling Senora Phitts a bitch during lunch. That was kinda funny." Jake tried to hide his laugh and didn't succeed.

Esme ordered us some pizza and the girls watched the Love Actually with Jake and I. Around nine I was starting to feel a little worn out so they took off, promising to text me. Jake stayed right were he was the whole time. He didn't kiss me on the mouth or anything, but he stayed with me the whole time the girls were over. He kept his hands on me, rubbing my side gently, kissing me on the temple in reassurance. I noticed that Maddie noticed his intimate behavior, but she kept her mouth shut. I was exactly feeling myself, but I was glad my friends had stopped by.

--

Sunday I felt like moving around. Jake and I slept late, but I helped Grandma Esme make lunch and dinner. Amanda and Craig came over for the Sunday night game, which I was okay with. If I was feeling wonky, they were cool enough with the rest of my family that I wouldn't feel bad about going to bed early.

Amanda was treating me like she always did, which made it easier to separate myself from Jake's hip. Her and I made cupcakes during the first quarter and I showed her my kick ass technique for frosting in a perfect spiral.

"Things are good with Jake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I said back quietly. I knew she was treading lightly, but it was actually nice to gossip a little about my own love life. "We - uh - you know'ed,"

"You did?" she giggled loudly.

"Yes."

"When?"

"After Craig's party."

"That was just the night to get lucky."

"And?" She still hadn't given me details.

"Well he was pretty drunk, but the minute we got up to his bedroom it was like he sobered up. It hurt like a motherfucker," she hissed. I giggled at the face she made. "But I think we have the hang of things now."

I showed her how to frost the last two and then she turned to me. "Maddie asked what was going on with Jake."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I didn't know. I think she thinks its a little off, but I mean your whole living situation is 'unsual'. I just told her mellow on it for a while. I don't think she'll run her mouth about it."

"Okay good."

"So how is he at ya-knowing?" she giggled.

"Excellent," I said flashing her a toothy grin. She doubled over laughing, some how managing to get icing on her face. She scurried over to the sink to wipe off her face.

I took a quick pee break and when I came back I stopped short. Amanda was in the kitchen talking to Jake. He had a few drinks in his hand. I tucked myself back around the corned

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of her."

"It's my pleasure," I could hear the smile in his voice.

--

Monday morning I wanted to go to school. Grandma loved Elphie so she had no problem keeping an eye on her during the day. I still felt like I was wading through some murky water, but I needed to try. Daddy promised that I could go home whenever I wanted. It wasn't that easy, but I made it through the day. But not without some tears.

Before first period, Jennifer was waiting for me at my locker. Mommy squeezed my hand, but left me to talk to her. I knew I had to eventually.

"Hi," I said biting my lip.

The tears welled in her eyes and just spilled over. "I'm so sorry."

I grabbed her and hugged her tight. I hated seeing my friends upset. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"I just -- I can't believe he turned out to be such an asshole," she sputtered a laugh through her tears. I pulled back realizing that my cheeks were wet too.

"He had everyone fooled.

The bell rang, but we didn't move. The halls emptied and after a few minutes Alice appeared with hall passes and notes excusing Jennifer and I from both geometry. We gave up the formalities and sunk down to the floor, leaning against the lockers.

"What happened --afterward?"

"I told him I never wanted to see again and my dad kicked him out."

"What about Jake -- I mean, that's cousin."

"They aren't actually related -- don't worry. He's no longer an issue."

"Well good. -- Amanda told me you got a puppy."

"I did. She's really cute. You wanna come over this week and see her?"

"Yeah. I do."

-

Rosalie was right, it would take some time, but I did start to feel like myself again. Having Jake with me more helped a lot and my friends and family were always there to make me laugh, but also giving me just enough space when I needed some.

My behavior with Jake had changed permanently. Even though I felt better I was, I'll admit -- clingy. For the moment her got back from work we were in touching. I was holding his hand all the time or sitting in his lap. Having his large warm body next to me was been I felt the most secure. I'm sure it was all together healthy way to be, but it was what worked for best for me. And just obviously didn't object.

Other things were definitely different now that we were engaged. Mommy and Daddy still encouraged me to get my homework done and to get to sleep at a different hour, but they seemed to really respect that Jake and I had made an official change in our status. One would think we would stay over at his place more, but we didn't. I liked the warm, fullness of my house. I liked that my family was around and now that they didn't care that Jake and I were actually having sex, I didn't feel like we needed to sneak around so much. We did have to abide by the Cullen sex rules of those house. There were only two: have sex where ever you want just don't get caught. And -- clean up after yourself.

For the most part we stayed in my room, but when ever found the laundry room available or the garage free, we always followed the rules.

more lipsmacked stories coming up!! hope you enjoyed this one!


	19. Chapter 19

St. Andrew's Place

By: Lipsmacked

this is about 22 chapters, but im putting it all together to save room…enjoy!

--

why must we pretend… let's be more than friends…

The house was gorgeous. Not too far from my new teaching gig. How could I not send them an email?

For a month I had been searching for the perfect place and something about this house felt so right.

In two weeks time, I would pack up all my stuff here in Phoenix and start my new position, my life, in Los Angeles. My mom worried about me moving to a strange city with no friends or family nearby, but she had faith in me. Yeah, I was a little shy, but I knew how to make friends and keep them. She had nothing to worry about. This was the right move and everything would be just fine. If I could only settle on a place to live.

I had two requirements. No psychos and... my roommates had to be cool or at least not question my sexuality. I was -- openly bi-sexual, for a lack of a better term. My parents knew. Mom and my step-dad, Phil were cool with it. Mom was a total hippie and I wouldn't doubt for a moment if she'd given females a try once or twice. My dad, Charlie was fine with the fact that I played for both teams, but I think he was more confused about what that all meant. Either way I wanted to have roommates that wouldn't be weirded out if I brought a girl home at any point.

I had replied to several posts online, but there was one in particular that had me anxious for an answer. The post on CraigsList was short and simple. Three girls around my age looking for another roommate for their four bedroom craftsman near Hancock Park, a gorgeous neighborhood placed a perfect distance between Downtown Los Angeles and Beverly Hills. All three were non-smokers, social drinkers. They didn't have any pets, but they were open to cats and friendly dogs. I had neither, just a collection of books and kitchen gadgets.

One of the roommates had included pictures of the exterior of the house, one of the kitchen, the living room and the available bedroom and bathroom. I would be sharing a bathroom, but I didn't care. The house was perfect. I just hoped that the girls were all normal, or at least if they weren't, I hoped they were busy enough that we wouldn't get in each others way.

In my email I told them a little bit about myself, about my new position teaching ninth grade English at the Loyola High School, about my sleeping and lack of partying habits, when I expected to move in and about my sexual orientation. I kept it relatively short and sweet, only divulging the necessary information. After a thorough proof reading I hit send.

I was anxious. I hoped to hear back from them soon. I wanted this part of it to be over with. I still had so much to do and only two weeks to do it. I made lunch. I let my mom's dog, Ty out. I took my truck for an oil change. And throughout the day I only checked my email six times. I had gotten a few replies, but they were all from people that just weren't sitting right with me. The three med school students who had quiet hours every night, the two girls who actually turned out to be two guys and of course the one girl who admitted to being on her fifth roommate in three months. Maybe I could have dealt with the med students, but something told me their neurotic habits would do little for my mental health. I wanted to live in that house. I wanted to live with the girls on St. Andrews Place.

Around eight that night, while I was cleaning the dinner dishes, my blackberry chirped at me.

Her reply was kind of long and there was a large file attached. I pulled out my MacBook to thoroughly investigate.

Dear Bella,

My roommates and I were pleased to see your reply. I will cut right to the chase. The three of us have a very particular living arrangement. Alice, Leah and I are lovers. Our fourth roommate Emily was also involved in a sexual relationship with the three of us. She had to leave to return to Washington State to care for her ailing grandmother. We miss her dearly and are searching for someone to not only pick up her part of the rent, but also assume her position in our relationship.

I understand this is an interesting proposition and in spite of your sexual orientation, I also fully understand if you feel this is something you do not want to be a part of.

Attached is a picture of the three of us. I am the blond, Alice is the little one and Leah is the one in black. Sleep on it please, and if this is something you are interested in, do email me back with a photo of yourself. We are both on a tight schedule, and I would love to get this sorted out as soon as possible. If you want to pass, the both of us clearly have more searching to do.  I look forward to hearing from you.

Best, Rosalie Hale

I looked at the picture of three gorgeous girls. With her bright blue eyes, Rosalie was a tall blond, suitable for nothing less than a life on the runway. Alice was small and beautiful with black hair in an adorable pixie cut, bright hazel eyes and a contagious smile. And then there was Leah, a Native American beauty, almost as tall as Rosalie with high cheek bones, full lips and tough exterior. I stared at the picture for while, but my gaze lingered on her face the longest. There was something more in her dark brown eyes.

I could tell the the photo had been cropped. There was another arm of a fourth person looped around Leah's waist. I could only guess that the mystery arm belonged to their last roommate, Emily.

I sunk back in my chair, my mind racing. Was I really considering this? Apparently, but could I go through with it? Could I really sleep with my roommates no questions asked? Of course I'd enjoyed the time I'd spent women, but it never occurred to me to seek out the sexual company of women… on a permanent basis. And of course it would be permanent, but I liked guys. A few of them had even liked me back. Something in the tone of Rosalie's email told me that this relationship was based on a "monogamous" agreement, that I would probably be restrict to sleeping with them and only them.

Could I really agree to living with the these girls and everything that went along with it?

I stared at the picture. There was something about them. They were all so beautiful and even through a photograph they exuded this confident, alluring sexuality. It was like some weird fantasy come to life. Images of them naked and wet, bodies covering mine, flashed through my head. The idea of kissing any of them, having them touch me, possibly all at the same time, was incredibly erotic.

I stood quickly and started pacing around my bedroom. The hours passed. I drank some tea. I took a shower. I paced some more just staring at the screen. Staring at the three girls.

I dug up the cutest photo I could find: me, on the beach in Mexico with Mom. I attached it and hit send.  Fifteen minutes later my blackberry chirped with a reply.

… sometimes I think you're just too good for me …

I only had few blocks to go. My truck was loaded with just couple boxes and my duffel. I didn't have a lot of clothes and the house was fully furnished. I'd decided to pick up new linens in LA. All I had with me was my small wardrobe, my favorite pots and pans including this amazing wok my mom had gotten me for Christmas, my MacBook and an open mind. I would round the final corner and there, three houses down on the left, I would find my future.

I was so excited when Rosalie emailed me back and told me the news. They wanted me to move in. I told Mom and Phil, and they were so happy for me.

"Oh Baby, they are so adorable," Mom had screeched when I showed her the picture. Phil had mumbled something under his breath about a "hot blond", but Mom and I both ignored him. Mom and Phil had their tips and two cents about getting acclimated to the city and settling in with the girls, but mostly they were glad that I had found a place and roommates I was excited about. Excited and nervous.

As I drove down the last stretch of Third Street I thought about the past two weeks. Turned out Rosalie and Alice were actually pretty cool ... and normal. Rosalie was raised in Brentwood and now she taught ninth and tenth grade History at Hollywood High School. We were both excited to be living with someone who had a similar schedule. Alice was a private massage therapist. Her clients ranged from the starting line-up of the Lakers to Beverly Hills surgeons. Her magical hands provided her with lifestyle she wanted and Rose, the perfect place to call home. She'd moved to Los Angeles from Mississippi for school. California, she'd said, had never felt right to her until she met the girls.

Leah was busy with work, so I didn't actually get to talk to her. She was a make-up artist. The first week I'd been in touch with Rosalie and Alice, she was in Toronto working on a movie. This weekend she was working on a music video. I wasn't expecting to see her much. Rose passed on hellos from her and gave me a few tidbits of information about the mystery girl. She was from a small town on the coast of Washington State. Her father had been a highly respected elder on a reservation by the beach. The rest Rosalie assured me Leah would share with me herself.

Alice and Rosalie did their best to get to know me and to make me comfortable with them and their "situation". I grew to like them very quickly. I couldn't wait to hang out with them in person, but still, I wasn't exactly sure I was ready to be their lover. Alice had told me more about her relationship with Rosalie. They slept together more than she'd slept with Leah, but that was just because Leah was away a lot. All three of them loved each other equally and treated each other as such. There were no "demands" of me in terms of when's and where's. If I wasn't in the mood, I wasn't in the mood. If I felt like being with, say, Alice instead of Rose or Leah on a particular occasion, that was fine too. They just sort of went with the flow of how they were feeling at any given time. The way she made it sound though, they were all in the mood most of the time.

The situation was just so -- weird. I was used to some sort of courting ritual, the awkward conversation or the drunken mistake, but this was so easy. All I had to do was sign a lease and I got instant sex and companionship every day and every night, no questions asked. I knew I would love Los Angeles, but had insecurities about whether my new roommates, my new -- girlfriends? would love me.

I'd been in one relation with a woman before and slept with a few more. It was different than the time I'd spent with guys. Women were more sensual, more intimate, more caring even when it came to the one night stand and I'd only had one of those. I was used to putting in a little effort. I was used to putting at least a little bit of myself out there before nipples and clits were exposed. All of that made the ease of my new living situation hard for me to accept, no matter how bad I wanted to.

But some where outside of San Bernardino I realized that Rosalie and Alice had been courting me these past couple weeks. We'd been emailing back and forth, chatting online and occasionally talking on the phone. There had always been a flirtatious tone to our conversations and emails. Alice had even sent me a few dirty text messages -- and a picture of her breasts. She had really pretty nipples. I could only assume they found me attractive. I was extremely attracted to them. It just all seemed too easy, but I soon came to realize that it was easy because it was what I wanted.

I wasn't sure where my life would lead me. After I figured out I was into both boys and girls, Mom and I talked about what I thought that meant long term. In other words, was she getting biological grandkids or adopted ones. She didn't care either way. Kids weren't the point. She just wanted me to have an idea of what I would some day want, in the back of my head. I was only twenty-five years old. I didn't have kids on the brain, or marriage, or life partnership. I did know it was late August. I had new job and I was walking into a situation I wanted to be in. I wanted to explore my sexuality further and I wanted to do it with these three girls. I liked them and I wanted to get closer to them.

I came to a stop at the mouth of the driveway. 129 South St. Andrews Place. I parallel parked on the street in front of a black Mercedes. Before I had even cut the engine Alice came bounding down the stairs, skipping gleefully towards my truck. She cleared her weekend to help me get settled. Rosalie was a few feet behind her, walking gracefully down the steps. I had grown to appreciate her attitude and dry sense of humor. Apparently some people found her to be a total bitch, but she seemed to warm to me. I really liked her.

I climbed from my truck and was nearly bum rushed by Alice. She stopped short, inches in front of me.

"Hi," she smiled brightly.

"Hi Alice," I chuckled and opened my arms immediately. She told me ten times that the first thing she was going to do was hug me. She did not disappoint, wrapping her arm securely around my waist. I couldn't help, but a whiff of the light perfume she was wearing. It was a light fresh scent, something floral I couldn't quite place. Still she smelled wonderful.

Rosalie stepped behind her. "Let her go, Alice. They be plenty of time for that later," Rosalie said with a smirk. I didn't miss the innuendo that clouded her tone. Alice released me, backing up just a bit to make room for Rosalie. She gave me a gentle one-armed hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Taking it easy on the new girl, I assumed. All I could smell was her strawberry lip-gloss. I had to remember to ask her where she'd gotten it.

"Come on. Let's get your stuff inside," Alice said, walking to the bed of my truck. It only took us two trips to get my things inside and up to my room, which was perfect if I do say so. There was a queen-sized bed with a new mattress. Emily had replaced it as an apology gift for having to take off on such short notice. There as a big desk, a dresser and a large closet, half of which I knew would remain empty.

"I hope purple's okay," Alice said pointing to the drapes and the circular carpet at the foot of the bed. There was also a white wicker hamper with an elegant, purple "B" painted across the top. "I didn't want you to start with room that was completely bare."

"Alice, you didn't have to do that. Purple is perfect. Thank you," I replied. I knew she was happy to see me, but I wasn't expecting this level of genuine and kind enthusiasm.

After all of my things were unloaded, Rosalie and Alice took me on a tour of the house. Alice and I now shared a pretty large bathroom while Rosalie and Leah would share Rosalie's master bathroom. It turned out the house belonged to Rosalie's family. She was a Daddy's girl through and through. When she refused to live in the dorms at USC, her father purchased the house on the condition that Rosalie would only have female roommates. The moment the first three girls signed their lease, Rosalie came out to her parents.

"There's the stand-up shower in the downstairs bathroom, if these two are occupied," Alice reminded me. She'd mentioned the three showers during one of her first emails. They rarely used it, but it was nice to know I had another option if it was necessary.

"You can use mine when ever you like. This one takes long showers." Rosalie teased, poking Alice in the ribs.

"Sorry if I enjoy a nice hot spray," Alice giggled with her nose in the air.

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie continued to lead us around the house. We skipped over Leah's room and headed downstairs. There was a formal dining room with an elegant mahogany table, but they told me they usually ate in the kitchen or in front of the T.V. They took me out on the large back porch with four huge comfy chairs and a porch swing. The backyard had a perfect manicured lawn and big grill.

"One of my students has been mowing the lawn every Saturday morning this summer. He thinks I'm going to sleep with him," Rosalie laughed.

"We have people over sometimes, but not that much," Alice admitted, nodding towards the grill. "Nosey neighbors and such."

"That's fine. I'm pretty good behind the coals. I can whip stuff up just for us," I told them.

"See. I knew I liked you," Rosalie chuckled.

As we walked around the house it took me about two seconds to see just how comfortable Rosalie and Alice were with each other. They were extremely affectionate, touching, holding hands and even kissing each other on the lips a few times. At first I was a little shocked, even though I knew what to except, but by the time we finished walking around the floor, I find myself longing to be a part of their connection.

Seeing the way Rosalie would caress Alice's face or the way Alice's hand would linger on Rosalie's ass they walked through doorways, the sight of it all tied knots in my stomach. Knots that ignited the heat between my legs and made my throat ache. I had spent days preparing myself for this both mentally and physically. My body was anticipating the contact of another woman, and my mind had finally caught up. I just didn't know what to do. I was grateful that they weren't holding back. I wanted them to act naturally around me, but was I just supposed to jump in? I had no clue.

Luckily Alice solved that problem for me once we got to the kitchen.

She said, taking my hand, "I cleared out these cabinets for your stuff," She led me over to the empty shelves so I could investigate. She interlaced her fingers with mine and gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. Another flash in the back of my mind told me that I didn't want her to stop there. I wanted to put the tour on hold and start experimenting with the two of them, but of course I was too nervous to actually act on the desire.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her, giving her hand a squeeze. With that the three of us made quick work of putting my kitchen appliances away. They shared all the groceries, but I still did a quick inventory of what I wanted to pick up.

"So, we have some shopping to do," Alice said, when I was done looking through the large pantry.

"Yes. I need to get linens and I'd love to cook dinner for you guys."

"No, Bella. You don't have to do that. You just got here. Relax. We'll take care of dinner." Rosalie chimed in.

"Nope. I insist."

"Fine, Fine. Since you're twisting my arm," she laughed. "Let me just grab my things and we'll go." She smiled at me again and headed for the stairs

Alice and I walked back towards the front room to gather up our bags and wait for Rosalie. I went through my purse and took out the copy of the lease Rosalie's family lawyer had faxed to me. The agreement was standard, but there were two special stipulations. One, the lease did actually outline the terms of the relationship I had agreed to share with Alice, Rosalie and Leah. There was also an "easy out" clause. I was bound by no length of time. If something happened and I had to leave, like with Emily, I could. In a family emergency or personal crisis Rosalie refused to have me find someone to fill my room. She would take care of that.

And finally, if something between us just wasn't clicking, I was free to go. In one of her many emails Rosalie admitted that losing Emily had been really hard on them, but the break-up, so to speak, was final. They were looking for some to love, both physically and emotionally. That particular email had made me tear up a bit. Her final words said that she had a feeling that person could be me. If it turned out I wasn't, there was no need to keep me in the house, obligated by my signature, when we all could be moving on.

I stood by the front door watching Alice as she pulled on her cowboy boots. I idly looked at the tattered edge of her denim shorts, turning the lease over in my hands. This was it. I was here and I wanted to stay.

Rosalie came down the steps swinging her car keys around her finger. When she reached the bottom of the stairs I held out the folded pieces of paper.

"Here," I said. I bit the inside of my lip as she looked it over, scanning for all of my initials and finally my signature. When she was satisfied, she held the pieces of paper up in front of her chest, as if she was preparing to tear it in half.

"You're sure?" Rosalie asked. She knew the answer, but I think she wanted to give me one last chance to voice any concerns. I was nervous as hell and really glad I'd waxed that morning, but I was ready to do this. I wanted to be with them.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice holding her breath, like she was just as anxious as I was to make this all final.

"Yes." I shocked myself with the confidence behind the word. I meant it. I bit my lip again trying to hide my smile.

"Good," Rosalie said. She walked to the end table near the couch and slid it in the top drawer. "I'll send a copy over to Jay in when we get back."

"Oh Bella." Before I could respond Alice's arms were around me. My nose filed with the scent of her perfume again. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Alice stop. You're going to make me blush to death," I said hugging her back. After a moment she pulled back.

"We are going to have so much fun," she said before kissing me quickly on the cheek.

"For some reason I believe you, completely."

We piled into Rosalie's BMW SUV, a candy apple red affair that just seemed to suit her personality. The length of the driveway fit four cars, but it was only wide enough for one. Most everyone in the neighborhood parked on the street. Alice and Leah were no different.

After convincing Alice that I didn't need one million thread count sheets from Nordstroms we headed off to Target. I wanted to take my truck and get used to driving it around the city, but there wasn't enough room for the three of us and all the stuff Alice assured me we would be getting. We could have taken Alice's car, the black Mercedes, but apparently she liked it better when Rosalie drove.

"I might have to upgrade to a new truck living with you two," I joked. My red rust bucket was reliable and I knew I would be a complete mess when it finally died on me.

"No. Keep that bad boy as long as you can," Alice said. I could sense a bit of sadness in her tone.

"She had a vintage Porsche that ate shit last month," Rosalie told me as Alice hung her head and pretended to cry.

"Worst day of my entire life," Alice sniffled. I smiled at Rosalie's reflection in the rearview mirror as she winked at me.

Along the way they showed me all of their favorite spots; the park where Rosalie and Leah liked to jog, very clean CVS, their favorite taco truck and of course the Hollywood sign. There was a lot to take in, but I wasn't feeling overwhelmed. Just happy and eager.

"Alice will have to go with you if wanna do all the sight seeing shit. I can't stand tourists -- or lines." Rosalie was dead serious.

"Okay," I laughed. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh come on. We at least have to go to Disneyland. Just once," Alice demanded.

"Okay fine, but I'm not much into lines either," I admitted.

I don't know whether it was because they were extremely gorgeous or whether there always seemed to be some sort of physical affection from one of them, but Alice and Rosalie attracted a lot of attention. I figured two girls holding hands in Target wouldn't be that much of a big deal here in Los Angeles, but I was wrong. Men and women alike cast glances in our direction as we moved about the store. Rose and Alice continued to try and make me feel included. While Alice as busy picking through towels Rosalie stood behind me gently rubbing my shoulders. I wanted to relax into her touch, but the butterflies of anticipation had me breathless and frigid. I couldn't wait to be alone with them again, but I still didn't feel I had the courage to initiate anything.

Alice turned out to be an expert shopper and we were in and out of Target with everything I needed for my room in record time. We headed to the grocery store and back to the house a bit before dark. When we pulled in Leah still wasn't back.

"I'm not sure she'll be back before one a.m. She's shooting that video in the Valley, but you can meet her tomorrow." Alice had her arms full of bags, but she nodded towards a black Yamaha motorcycle parked on the street. I'd seen it when I pulled up, but I didn't give it a second thought.

"Is that Leah's?" I asked, a little surprised. Rosalie mhmm'ed, answering my question. Some of Phil's buddies had bikes, but I had never met a girl, especially one my age who rode. How sexist of me, I thought.

After we unloaded all of my stuff and I made my bed to my satisfaction, Rosalie and Alice kept me company while I prepared some lasagna. Alice sat on the island in center of the kitchen with Rosalie standing, nestled between her legs. We talked more about work. It really was nice to have another teacher in the house. We were both teaching freshman and even though I was teaching English we could still complain to and bounce ideas off each other. It sucked that we wouldn't be at the same school. I had two weeks before classes began, but Rose's school was starting the following Monday. I had a few meetings to go to, but I'd pretty much be alone that second week.

"I wish I was teaching at Loyola. The little fuckers I have to deal with are just parole violators in the making," Rose huffed.

"Why don't you transfer schools?" I asked. I was almost done with the sauce and the oven was ready. I hope they liked my grandma's recipe.

"Cause Rose loves a challenge," Alice teased. I looked over my shoulder smiling at her.

"Not exactly," Rosalie murmured before pulling Alice closer into a pretty passionate kiss. I looked away, blushing. I almost gnawed a hole in my lip trying not to glance back. I still sort of felt like a third wheel and at the same time -- they were turning me on. The knots and the butterflies were now kickboxing in my stomach.

Dinner didn't take long to cook and it took even less time to eat. Rose and Alice were very pleased with my cooking and I had a feeling there would be no protests from them when I offered to cook in the future. As we ate Alice told me more about how she came to be a private masseuse and how she'd met Rosalie.

"I dropped out of Pepperdine cause I had no idea what I wanted to do, but I had to do something so I got my license in massage therapy. I was working at this so-so spa in Beverly Hills. And in walks Rosalie and her mom."

"I thought she was cute so I started flirting with her. I was just trying to get her number, but she gave me her whole fucking life story," Rosalie said poking at the last bits of her salad.

Alice blushed, scowling a little. "I did not. Okay, I did."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, my mom has a few friends who only go for the in home massage. So I passed Alice a few numbers."

"Pretty soon I made a name for myself, well my hands anyway and now --- TA DA! I'm my own boss. I know a few girls in the same boat so if I ever get a call for multiple clients I'll call some of them to come assist and vice versa. It's been working out pretty well so far," she shrugged.

"That's awesome," I laughed. "And I take it that Alice eventually gave you her number," I asked Rose. Alice blushed a little and ducked her head against Rose's shoulder.

"Actually-- that first day. We had sex in the sauna while my mom was in the tanning bed," Rose admitted. She kissed Alice on the head. Yup -- third wheel for sure. "A couple months later one of my roommates moved out and Ali moved in."

"Sounds like quite the love story," I smiled. "How long was it before Leah and Emily moved in?"

"They moved in here together, about a year after Alice moved in. Emily was wardrobe stylist. Well technically she still is," Rose started. Then -- something occurred to me.

"I don't mean to sound morbid, but if her grandmother dies, is she gonna want to move back in?" I asked, trying not to sounds too panicked or like a complete asshole.

Alice and Rose looked at each other then Rose spoke up first. "We discussed that before she left. We'll always be friends, but we all agreed that it wouldn't be fair to ask whoever moved in to leave, especially if we were all getting along."

"We wouldn't want you to leave, Bella." Alice's tone was sincere, but I knew the thought would linger in the back of my mind.

"Thanks Alice. I wouldn't want to either." I gave her a soft smile. I meant what I said.

"Good. Now that that's settled --" Alice stood. On instinct I followed her lead and stood up, ready to clear the table. "I'm thinking jammies and a movie. A girlie one -- I know! The Little Mermaid," Alice seriously sounded like she was nine years old. I laughed, watching the expression of horror shoot across Rosalie's face.

"Hell. No." Rose wasn't budging on this. Ariel would not be on the agenda for the evening.

"Rose, come on. First no Disneyland and now you won't let her watch the movie. What do you have against the mouse?" I teased.

"Yeah!" Alice pouted. She ditched Rosalie on her side of the table and rushed to my side, clinging to my waist. I guess I was good cop tonight.

"Nothing. I have nothing against the mouse. What I do object to, however, is Alice singing for ninety minutes." Rosalie clarified.

I quickly looked down at Alice. Her bottom lip was jutting out as she stared up at me. "Can you sing?" I asked, giving her shoulder a playful squeeze.

"NO!" Rosalie blurted. Alice stood away from me.

"Fine. We'll watch what Rose wants to watch." She ended her mini rant by sticking her tongue out at Rose. On anyone else the gestured would have seemed so immature and slightly annoying, but coming from Alice, it was hilarious. And adorable.

Rose glared across the table playfully. "Fine. We'll let baby have her bottle."

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." A devious smile spread across Alice's lips.

"It better no-panties worth my while," Rosalie amended.

"How'd you guess? Go. I'll do the dishes. Fish girl in twenty."

"Okay," Rose laughed. She came around the table and gave Alice a quick kiss on the lips. I honestly felt like they were a couple. Our living arrangement aside I knew it would be a little while before I felt comfortable enough to just kiss one of them like that, especially in front of the other. I think Alice figured that much out. She settled for a hug.

Rosalie waited for me while I quickly packed up the leftovers and scribbled a little note for Leah on the fridge, telling her to help herself. We jogged up the stairs, giggling Alice and her silliness. After a quick "See ya in a sec," I slipped into my room and pulled out some clothes to lounge in.

It was hot as hell outside, but Rosalie had the AC in the house on high, carelessly burning an additional hole in the ozone layer. I grabbed a pair of socks, a clean pair of undies, a fairly short pair of sweat shorts and my favorite brown Roots hoodie, one of a few Grandma Swan gifts from her many trips to Canada. I dug up a washcloth and my toothbrush and walked to the bathroom. Out in the hall I laughed to myself, listening to Alice downstairs singing "Part of Your World" at the top of her lungs. Rose had a point. She was all kinds of off key.

The bathroom I shared with Alice was really cute, all decked out in white and soft pink. It reminded me of being at the beach with its bright and airy vibe. The clear shower curtain was patterned with pink and white stars and dots. Pink star shaped candles lined the windowsill. She'd bought new, pink toothbrush caddy while we were out. I dropped my new Oral-B next to hers and shed my clothes, a little grimy after a day of driving, shopping and schlepping boxes.

I was alone for the first time in hours and I finally had a few minutes to think. I ran the water in the sink getting ready to take a birdie bath. This whole situation felt so right. Rosalie and Alice were so easy to get along with, to the point where I actually looked forward to staying in on a Saturday night. I knew this would work. I had enjoyed every interaction I'd had with the two of them of the past fifteen days, but being with them now I realized this was the most fun I'd had on a day when nothing in particular had actually happened. My life was by no means tragic or depressing, but I couldn't remember a time when I'd smiled this much. I couldn't think of anyone I had felt this comfortable with, this quickly.

As friends, I thought. The part of my brain that wasn't blind-sided by Rose's wit and Alice's energy reminded me -- they had expectations. I had agreed I would live here on their terms. I had signed off on being in this relationship with them.

I dried myself off with one of my new pink towels and slipped into my pajamas. After I put my hair up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was the same girl, not afraid to be herself, not afraid to take on new challenges. I could do this. I wanted this.

"You can do this, Bella," I whispered. I took a deep breath and gathered up my dirty clothes. After ditching them in my hamper and grabbing my blackberry, I padded back down the stairs.

... Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?

The girls were already stretched out on the large sectional. Rosalie lounged comfortably on the chaise end of the huge couch. She had arm around Alice's waist. I came around the far side of the couch and lay down so my feet were almost touching Alice's. I saw they had both changed into thin t-shirts and shorts, leaving their bras upstairs. I couldn't help but notice their nipples hardened by the cool air in the room. Inviting and distracting all at the same time.

"How'd you guys get changed so fast?" I asked.

"Bella, you were in the bathroom for thirty minutes," Alice told me.

"Really?" I pulled my Blackberry out and looked at the display. It had been a good bit of time since dinner. I must have really been lost in thought "Oh."

I kept my phone out and shot Mom and Charlie a text before the movie started.

I'm alive. The girls are great. Call you in the morning. Love you.

Rose pressed play and we sat through all the special Disney DVD offers and trailers. Finally the actual movie started. I knew I wouldn't hear from Mom until I actually called her myself. Her and Phil were probably out playing poker. Dad text me back before "The Fathoms Below" finished.

Ok kiddo. Thanks for checking in. Love you.

I looked down the couch to find that Alice and Rose were actually watching the movie. I'd thought that this was all a ruse for some Saturday night foreplay, but they were behaving themselves. Alice trailed her finger tips up Rosalie's forearm while Rose kept her hand faithfully above the belt. Clearly we were just going to watch The Little Mermaid. I pushed the idea of sex to the sounds of the ocean out of my head and started getting into the movie.

I found myself struggling not to sing along and I laughed when I looked over to see Alice mouthing the words to "Under the Sea". She looked at me and giggled, realizing she'd been busted. That snapped us out of our silence and concentration. Alice shifted pressing her back against the side of Rose's body. I thought I heard Rosalie say something, but if she did I couldn't make out what it was.

"What?" Alice whispered. I peeked over at them. Apparently Alice couldn't hear her either.

When Rose replied her voice was low and breathy, but just loud enough for me to hear. She didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Are you wet for me, Baby?"

Well I am now, I thought. Oh wait, she's not talking to me...

"Why don't you check," Alice suggested.

Well. Fuck.

The royal rumble in my stomach geared up for round four. I squirmed in my seat, shifting my legs in the opposite direction. I felt like they could see my arousal from across the couch.

No one made any serious moves for several minutes. I continued to shift around slightly, only making the problem in my panties worse. I think my subconscious was doing this to my thighs, making them rub together, agitating my clit. Alice's legs were working through the same choreography. Only Rose seemed to be completely unfazed by the electricity buzzing through the room. I was aching to touch and be touched, but still too timid to actually do anything about it.

Almost on cue, at the exact moment Ursula bust into the chorus of "Poor Unfortunate Souls", out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose's hand slip under the waist band of Alice's shorts. The fabric was in the way, but the second Rosalie made some real contact, Alice's hips lifted off the couch a little and she took several quick, deep breaths.

My body was screaming at me now. Do something! Touch one of them! Shit -- TOUCH YOURSELF! Just don't sit there!

My body had a point. I had the opening sequence of a redtube classic going on three feet away from me and I was frozen.

At least let them know you're interested. Sitting there in silence, staring at the screen -- in a few minutes they are gonna think you're not ready. And you don't want that.

I didn't want that. Not at all. I was nervous, not turned off. Quite the opposite. My heart was thundering in my chest and my panties were already ruined for suitable wear. I could at least look. So I looked.

I turned my body on the couch. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I faced Alice, Rose and her busy hand. I'd never thought it was possible to be this desperately aroused. Rose appeared to be putting in no effort at all and she was driving Alice absolutely crazy. Her eyes peeled open and she looked at me. My first instinct was to look away, but I held my ground, glancing from Alice's face back down to her lap. She closed her eyes again and dropped her right leg off the couch, giving me a better view. She didn't have any panties on and Rosalie's fingers were glistening. I licked my lips, swallowing a huge lump in my throat. I wanted in on this.

Before I knew what I was doing, my palms were flat on the couch, bracing my body to slide forward. With one heave, I drew myself closer. Alice moved her left leg, sliding it over my thigh. I tucked it under my arm.

Alice arched again, pushing her body against Rosalie's palm. She was all but panting now, breathing Rosalie's name.

Suddenly Rose was looking at me. Her head turned, encouraging my eyes to meet hers. They were lust laden. Finally she took a breath, then her lips parted. She was just as turned on as Alice and I.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe your nipples would like some attention." Rosalie held me with her stare, but I could see Alice's hand as it pushed her shirt up off her stomach, exposing the under side of her breast. She rubbed and pulled at herself through the fabric, as if she was giving me a tutorial.

Now or never, there champ. I didn't wait for another hint. They wanted me here. I'd signed the lease.

I rose up on my knees and leaned over Alice, pushing her shirt up to her collarbone. I was finally having a face to face with the perfect pink nipples I'd spent the last week adoring on my phone. Alice's body was gorgeous, begging to be touched. Rose's forearm dominated the left side of Alice's torso, so with my hand I slowly drew my knuckle up the right side of her stomach all the way up to her nipple. She hissed the moment I touched her, rubbing herself in a more frantic rhythm against the thrusting motion of Rose's fingers. She was close.

I leaned forward a little more, letting my mouth lead the way.

"Bella," Alice moaned. I ran my tongue over the swollen pink tip. It felt so right in my mouth. The sounds coming from Alice were driving me crazy. I became urgent with my hands and my mouth, nibbling on her skin, pulling her tight little nipples between my teeth. My hand caressed her stomach, back up to her other breast. I massaged her, gently squeezing and tugging. I wanted to hear her come and I knew from the way Rosalie's arm was moving against my stomach, I would get my wish soon.

A few seconds later, Alice grabbed me by the ponytail, holding me against her chest. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked hard. At the same moment, I felt her quiver below me. "Fuck, fuck. Don't -- stop!"Alice whimpered. She tensed once more then sagged against Rosalie, dropping her hand to my shoulder. Gently, I licked at her breasts a few more times before sitting up. Rosalie was kissing her forehead and I followed suit, rubbing thighs, willing her to calm down.

When her breathing returned to normal she glanced back up at Rosalie. They didn't say anything, but Alice moved to give Rosalie room stand up. Quickly she pulled off her shirt and shorts and came over to towards me. I stared at her for a moment, feeling terribly inadequate. Rosalie was a freaking goddess. She looked amazing with clothes on, but standing there -- naked, she looked like the love spawn of an angel and a playmate of the year. Her breasts were large and perky. Her light brown nipples were hard and insanely appealing, her pussy wet and bare. I didn't see any reason to ever look away.

"Come here," she whispered to me.

I stood up in front of her, looking at her full lips. Her hands went to my waist, making me shiver as she pulled my hoodie over my head. The sweatshirt was thick enough that I didn't need to wear anything underneath. My nipples were already straining, but the air in the room made them even tighter, desperate to be touched.

"Lay down, sweetie." She trailed her warm finger around my bellybutton. Her touch made me want to obey her, always. I stretched out on the cushions and Rose fell on to the couch between my legs. In the same move Alice came up on her knees behind Rosalie. Watching the two of them settled in to place, I began rubbing my nipples. I was already wet, but the feeling of touching myself, while Rosalie removed my shorts and panties made me gush.

Alice and Rosalie could have captained a synchronized sexing team, they worked so well together. The moment Rosalie pressed her mouth to my pussy, Alice's hands drifted down Rosalie's ass, right for her wet folds. I wrapped Rosalie's hair in my hand so I could watch while she licked me. God -- she was so good with her mouth. Her tongue was amazing and the way she moved her lips had me shaking after just a few seconds.

Then she used her fingers. My head fell back against the couch. "Rose... Rose..." I panted as two of her fingers pumped in and out of me, stroking my g-spot over and over. She sucked my clit gently between her lips making me scream her name again.

"You like that?" she asked. Her breath was just as labored as mine. I opened my eyes to see Alice licking Rosalie's pussy from behind.

"Mhmmm" was all I could whimper. It was just so much... so fucking hot to watch Rosalie taking care of me while Alice was pleasuring her. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Rosalie pulled back a little and went at me with both her hands, her fingers still thrusting in and out of me while she used her left hand to stroke my clit. My head dug into the arm of the couch and I tried my hardest to keep my legs open, but Rosalie was making it impossible. I came -- exploded really, my pussy and my thighs clenching down around her fingers and arm. I was crying out, but I have no clue what I was saying or if I was even blurting actual words. I didn't care. Rosalie was making me feel so good.

When I came to, I opened my eyes and looked down at Rose. "Sorry," I giggled, releasing her arm.

She winked at me and gently rubbed my thighs. Then I remembered she hadn't come yet. "Here," I murmured. I scooted down a little bit and let Rosalie rest her head on my stomach. I licked my fingers and found her nipple, teasing her while Alice continued to work her magic.

I couldn't exactly see what Alice was doing, but Rosalie was clearly enjoying it. Her moans and whimpers grew louder and louder and soon she was begging Alice to make her come. Eager to please, Alice pushed Rosalie over the edge, fucking her hard with her small fingers. Rosalie gripped my thigh with her hand as she came, moaning against my skin. She was so gorgeous.

When she could stand to move, she rolled on her side, but kept her head on my stomach. Alice sat down on the couch and pulled Rosalie's legs across her lap.

"Bella, do you want to sleep with us tonight -- in Rose's room?" Alice asked. She sounded exhausted. I guess even the super perky need their sleep.

"Um sure," I replied. It had been a long time since I'd overnight cuddled with anyone.

"Good." Rosalie stood up and handed me my panties and shorts. We got dressed and Rosalie turned off the movie and the television. We walked the upstairs, Alice and I holding hands. I felt so much better and not because I'd just had one of the most amazing orgasms of my life. This felt right, being with them. Having Rosalie touch me, Alice's hand in mine, it was all perfect. I felt like I was home.

I went to my room to grab a tank to sleep in and get rid of my shorts, then walked back down to Rosalie's room.

Alice giggled, kneeling on the bed. "Bella in the middle."

"Ooo I get to be the meat," I teased as I crawled up next to Alice.

"The meat?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. In the sandwich," I smiled back at her.

"God. You're almost as special as this one." Rosalie laughed before she turned off her bedside lamp. We lay in the darkness together for a long time, snuggled against each other under the covers, just talking about random things. Alice yawned several times, but she kept chattering on. I liked the sound of her voice though. It was sweet and pleasant.

Finally I felt Rosalie perch up on her elbow behind me. I turned at looked over my shoulder at her. "Baby," she said to Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

Alice sat up and leaned forward over my body. She kissed Rosalie, long and slow, their tongues gently caressing each other. The knots realigned themselves in my stomach, wondering if they were gearing up for round two. But before my fantasies got the best of me, their lips broke apart. They whispered soft I love yous topped off with Eskimo kisses before Rose turned and looked down at me.

"Night," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I simply let myself feel her. Her lips were swollen, yet so soft, plump and perfect. She didn't kiss me as intensely as she kissed Alice, but it was a kiss, a really good kiss, one that made me want to kiss Rose everyday.

When Rose settled back behind me, I turned on my side to face Alice. She was staring back at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I whispered at her, smirking.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," she giggled. She leaned a bit closer and kissed me softly on the lips ... at first. Moments later her tongue was in my mouth, exploring. I whimpered, allowing myself to fall deeper into the kiss. Alice, too was talented with her lips. I wondered if I'd ever want to leave the house again living with these two.

Alice pulled back, pecking me twice more gently before she rolled over. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, nuzzling the back of her neck.

--

A few hours later I woke up and Alice was gone. Lifting my head, I felt -- then saw Rosalie's arms wrapped around waist and her body warming my ass. I was so comfortable, but I had to get up. I was incredibly thirsty and a little hungry. I disentangled myself from her hold and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," I whispered. She nodded, then rolled over. In the darkness the house felt peaceful and quiet, but I could hear the rhythmic sounds of the city buzzing out side the windows. I really did like the place. On my way down the hall, I peeked into Alice's room. She was in there on the bed, naked. Maybe she sleep better alone -- and in the nude, I thought, but before I kept walking I saw a large red dildo next to her on the bed. I guess she woke up to have round two all by herself.

I continued on my water expedition to the kitchen, but stopped when I got to the top of the stairs. Someone was in the living room. Slowly I crept down the steps. I was ninety-nine percent sure it was Leah, finally home from her shoot, but the little girl in me was terrified an intruder had decide to take a look at the TV guide channel before he killed us in our sleep.

I crept into the living room to find it empty. I looked around, thinking maybe Leah was just laying on the couch and I couldn't see her, but no one was in the room. I headed towards the kitchen, but stopped when I saw movement on the back porch.

In walked Leah. She had a plate in her hand and a cellphone to her ear.

"No she's gorgeous. It's really annoying," she said into the phone and the looked towards me, but not at me. There was no nod of the head, no mouthed "hey" and she definitely didn't ask the person on the phone to hold so we could have a quick introduction. She saw that I was standing there, but she didn't acknowledge me. It was weird and ... maybe it was because my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were growing wide.

Leah. Was. Beautiful. Her voice, an incarnation of sex. Her picture had done her absolutely no justice. It didn't hurt that she was only wearing a black lace boy shorts and a black tank top, but her face and her body were simply stunning. Her lips were naturally plump and wide, accented by high cheek bones. In the dim light from the television I could see the deep brown pools of her eyes were speckled were gold. Her lashes were long and thick around her almond shaped eyes. She was toned, but perfectly soft in all the right places. Her breasts were large and full and her ass, my god her ass. She would have given the Williams sisters a run for their money. Just below the line of her panties, I could see a shape inked into her skin, parts of a tattoo on the crease of her hip.

As she walked passed me I remembered to blink, but by the time I remembered how my mouth worked she had disappeared into the kitchen. I stood there like an idiot, taking in her lingering scent, like fresh laundry and sex. I wanted to talk to her, but she was on the phone and it was three in the morning. Getting to know you chit-chat could wait until the morning.

Remembering my initial objective I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water from on top of the fridge. Leah was drying her plate and she was off the phone. I turned to her, gearing up for a proper hello, when she slid the plate back in the cabinet.

Without looking at me, she turned towards the door and simply said, "Night."

And then she was gone.

... and if we ever come close again, i know what i'll say then ...

"Al--" I purred. I don't know if I was really even capable of complete sentences. My brain was on a time out, letting my body's demand for an orgasm take over. Alice had me against the wall in our shower, my chest pressed into the tile. I should have known that the simple prospect of getting ready for the day would lead to amazing sex with Alice. Nothing about the last 24 hours had been normal or expected.

After my extremely odd and distant interaction with Leah in the kitchen, I went back upstairs to climb back in bed with Rosalie. She quickly readjusted to my arms wrapped around her and was out cold, softly snoring again in seconds. I, on the other hand, could not fall asleep. I just lay there for hours staring at the wall, holding her.

What the fuck was Leah's problem? Yes, she was on the phone -- at first and yes, she'd probably had an incredibly long day and yes, it was three a.m., but she couldn't even say hi? Her "Night" was curt and rude like she was forcing it out and only because she knew I was looking at her. Leah and I had yet to speak. I didn't even think to ask for her number. When Rose told me not to expect to hear from her I didn't give it another thought. That night -- it was all I could think about. She was busy. I got it, but now I was starting to think she had been avoiding me on purpose. Maybe she didn't have time to call me, but she was talking on an iPhone. She could text me on that thing or email me or something. I'd been in touch with the girls for two whole weeks and I hadn't heard from Leah once. Someone I was supposed to be living with, sleeping with, but no, nothing.

I rolled, facing the other wall. Rosalie followed, wrapping her arms around me. A loud frustrated sigh, slipped out.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rosalie mumbled.

"Nothing, Rose. Sorry. Go back to sleep." I rubbed her hand, trying to lull her back under. It seemed to work. My mind was still racing, though. Maybe I was making something out of nothing. Maybe she was just stand -offish at first. Rosalie and Alice seemed really trustworthy. They would have told me if Leah was some sort of mega bitch or if she had a mental problem that prevented her from being polite.

I really wanted to get along with her. I loved spending time with Alice and Rosalie and it made my chest hurt to think that there could be problems between Leah and I.

Finally the part of me who really wanted to go to sleep convinced the rest of me that Leah was just tired. I was pretty sure she had Sunday off and that would give us plenty of time to talk. Somewhere between wondering how to approach her and thinking of creative ways to wake Rosalie up I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--

I didn't think it was possible to go to sleep with two people, wake up with one and then again wake up alone, but apparently it was. Rosalie's bedroom was bright even though the curtains were pulled closed. The sun was all the way up. I stretched and rolled over, crumpling a small piece of light blue paper. It was a note from Rose.

B, we're downstairs. Come down when you're ready to eat. xo -R

I stood off the edge of the bed and stretched again. It had been a long time since I'd gotten any. The insides of my thighs were killing me. Too lazy to put on anything more than the tank and undies I had on and knowing full well that the girls wouldn't mind, I went downstairs. I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking in the kitchen.

"I don't know. She didn't sleep in my room," I heard Alice say.

"What time did she come in?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Like two," Alice said as I walked into the kitchen. Rose was in her same tee and shorts from last night. She was sitting up on the island, examining a few strands of her hair . Alice was sitting down at the kitchen table. She had on a different shirt and shorts combo. Maybe they didn't walk around the house naked that much.

"Morning," I said. My voice was still a little thick from sleep.

"Morning," Alice chirped.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" Rose asked. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, then over to Alice who was holding her arms open for me.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Thanks." Alice motioned for me to sit on her lap. She was shorter than me, but she had pretty strong legs and I was pretty sure she could take me in a fight. She wrapped her arms around me and readjusted her legs to where we were both comfortable.

"How long have you guys been up?" I asked.

"Not long," Alice said just before she started laying soft kisses on my shoulder. It felt so nice, not a bad way to start the day at all. And then I thought of Leah.

"I ran into --" I was cut off by the front door opening.

"Babies!?" Leah yelled from the front room.

"We're in here," Rose called back. I did my best to keep from rolling my eyes. I had to be optimistic about all this. It was a new day. Things between Leah and I would be just fine. I had to be confident in that idea.

The second Leah walked into the kitchen I knew I would be anything but fine. She looked even better than the night before, all sweaty in a racer back tank top and super short running shorts. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and her copper skin was glistening. Even in her built-in sports bra, her cleavage looked perfect. It took all my strength not to stare.

"Helloooo Mama," she said seductively, undressing Rose with her eyes. Leah went right over to her, standing between her legs. I wasn't sure if was seeing straight, but her hand darted out and she went right for the crotch of Rose's shorts.

Rose gripped her shoulder as she moaned. "Fuck. Leah --ah." I could feel my eyes bulging at the sight of her wrist twisting between Rosalie's legs. I squirmed a bit on Alice's lap and she giggled, wrapping her arms around me tighter. "Leah--- stop--" Rose panted.

Leah leaned up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against Rosalie's, talking against her mouth. "Why? I thought you liked it when I touched you." The sound of her voice and the way she was wielding Rose's body made me squirm again. I couldn't help it.

Just then Rose's eyes peeled open and she turned the tables. She reached out pinching Leah's nipple between her fingers, but kept the close space between their lips. "Because you have to meet Bella."

"Oh." NO ONE missed the disappointment in her voice. Great, I wasn't making things up. She didn't like me. Sure, she didn't know me, but something in her tone told me she'd already made up her mind. Leah looked at me, but kept her hand busy between Rosalie's legs. "I'd shake your hand, but you know..."

"No I understand. Please continue," I replied. I could be a bitch too.

"Thanks," she said before turning back to Rosalie. "So where am I taking you for breakfast?"

"We want to take Bella to The Abbey for brunch," Alice answered -- because Rose couldn't. Her head was tossed back and she was grinding her hips against the heel of Leah's hand.

"Great." There was the disappointment again. Leah didn't bother to look in our direction as she spoke this time. Shit. "You gonna come shower with me? I think Alice is still recovering from what I did to her last night," she asked Rosalie.

"Mmhmm" Rosalie nodded.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure I wore you out too." Alice protested. That was interesting news. I guess I was wrong about the whole solo romp for Alice.

"Oh, whatever. Who passed out first? Exactly. -- Come on," Leah said pulling Rosalie off the counter. She wrapped her arms around Rose's waist before turning to look at Alice, and just Alice. "An hour?" she shrugged.

"Sounds good. Don't have too much fun," Alice giggled.

"Right." Leah laughed over her shoulder. I watched as they walked out of the room, Rosalie shuffling between Leah's leg, no doubt off to finish what Leah had just started and then some.

I shook myself out of their trance when they disappeared around the corner. "Come on. Let's go get ready," Alice told me as she started to stand up.

"What's The Abbey?"I asked. I followed Alice to the stairs and turned towards the downstairs bathroom. I didn't want to be the asshole who demanded the first shower upstairs.

"Oh, you'll love it -- where are you going?"

"The shower." I pointed towards the spare bathroom.

"You don't want to shower with me?" she pouted.

FUCK YES I DO. "Oh. Yeah. Okay. Let's do that."

"Good," she beamed, grabbing my hand.

A few minutes later, there I was pinned face first into the tile. Alice really should have been charging me hourly for her amazing fingers. With one hand she was rubbing my clit and with the other she was fucking my pussy with her fingers and teasing my ass with her thumb. I didn't know how the hell I would make it to brunch. The way she was making come over and over I had no idea if I was going to be able to walk.

As I came on her fingers one last time I pushed away from the wall and spun around. Alice seemed a little shocked, but pleasantly surprised when I dropped to my knees in the tub and hitched her thigh over my shoulder. I licked at her pussy, burying my face in her slit. She tasted delicious. She came quickly, moaning my name, but I didn't want to stop.

Finally she pushed me away, her legs quivering. "Bella, we have to get dressed."

"Sorry," I laughed, my fingers still inside of her. "You taste good."

She pulled my hand out and stood me up, licking my fingers clean. "I know," she winked. I knew I was going to enjoy sharing a bathroom with her.

We did a quick scrub and rinse. I knew Alice's short hair would air dry in five minutes. I didn't have time to blow dry, so I toweled down my insane tresses and put it up in sloppy bun. Just as we were about to head downstairs, I had one final changed of heart and popped out my contacts, wanting to give my eyes a rest.

"You wear glasses?" Alice said. She waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. Come on." We walked down the stairs and met up with Rose and Leah who were already out on the porch. I looked down and adjusted my jeans over my Chucks.

"Who's driving?" Alice asked. I looked up when no one answered and caught Leah staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

She blinked quickly then looked away. "Um -- I will."

"Shotgun," Alice yelled.

"Let Bella ride up front," Rosalie suggested.

"No," Leah said. We all paused and looked at her. Great. She didn't even want to be next to me in a car. "Rose, I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Okay," Rose said, trying to act natural. It didn't work. Alice took my hand and I followed them to Leah's "car", a massive, black Bronco. The thing looked better than brand new with its black rims and all black accents. I wondered how many thousands of dollars she'd put into customizing it. Alice and I climbed into the back and we headed west towards Santa Monica Blvd.

I wanted to pay close attention to where we were going, make mental notes for when I was out by myself but I just couldn't focus. We'd said all of two sentences to each other and it was looking like Leah and I might not get along as well as I'd hoped. Alice squeezed my knee and smiled at me when she heard me take a deep breath. I was mentally preparing for brunch with Leah. Clearly I would have to be the adult here. It was fine. Rose and Alice liked me and if Leah didn't that was her problem. I would simply stay out of her way.

Easier said then done. The entire way to the funky restaurant/club Leah would not let up. Every time I opened my mouth she had some snide remark. Every time Rose or Alice tried to include me in the conversation, Leah shut me out. By the time we got to The Abbey, I was ready to walk home.

We got out at the valet stand and walked to the iron gates. The Abbey was actually really cool. The twist on Gothic architecture made it stand out in contrast to the other bars and pizza joints on the block. The draping ivy and the fountains created a unique atmosphere. The dining room was out on a large open air patio. Inside was the bar area and the dance floors.

"This is like gay man mecca," Alice said nodding towards several homosexual couples who were already enjoying their brunch. We followed Leah to a table towards the back. "At night its one of the better gay clubs in town and on Thursdays its ladies night. They don't charge a cover so it's always packed. We'll bring you some time."

"That sounds fun," I said smiling at her. I wanted to be apart of their lives outside out of the house, even if Leah was being an asshole. We sat down at a large square table perfect for four. I sat between Rosalie and Alice and directly across from Leah. Then I settled in for a good dose of awkward.

"You think she's ready for ladies' night?" Leah said, putting her arm around Rosalie. That was when I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, eyebrow raised.

"It means that I don't think you're ready to be around a room full of boi dykes and lezzies. They'd eat you alive," Leah said looking through her menu.

"Leah," Rosalie chided.

"What? I'm just being honest. She spent one night with you two. It doesn't mean she's some sort of expert on our lifestyle," Leah continued.

"Leah--!" Alice started.

"No, it's okay Alice. Leah and I have spent a lot of time talking and texting these past few weeks. She's right. She knows everything about me. I'd never even kissed a girl before yesterday. I have no clue what I'm doing. I just got lucky this morning when I made you scream my name while you came in my mouth." I kept voice even and my eyes on the breakfast menu. I was seeing red, staring a little too intently at my options of eggs.

"Well then." The sound of a man's voice made me lift my head. I looked up to see our waiter, about to drop his pencil. He'd heard everything I'd said. I blushed like crazy and looked back down. When I glanced up to give him my order, Leah was staring at me again. Things were starting to come together. Leah was one of those man hating lesbians who also hated any female who dare look at a penis. I couldn't help that I was bi-sexual, but that didn't change the feelings I was starting to develop for Alice and Rosalie. It didn't change the fact that I had signed that lease and I was determined to make this work. I would show Leah that even though I had slept with men in that past I was committed to the girls and in turn committed to her.

Brunch was -- screwed up. Leah backed off a little, but she still wasn't nice. It was more like she was pretending I wasn't there. I talked to Alice mostly about the clients she had lined up for the week and then she asked me more about what I had planned for the first quarter.

"We're starting with the Canterbury Tales. My sophomores were fighting me on it last year, but by the time we got through the Knight's Tale they are all hook--"

"Bella, d'you speak Spanish?" Leah interrupted. Finally it was my turn to mess with her.

"No," I lied. I was fluent and had spent several summers living in Mexico and a semester in Spain. Rose knew this and looked at me curiously.

"Oh well. That's too bad. If there's one thing you should know in L.A., its Spanish," Leah continued.

"Well I'll have to see if the school will spring for The Rosetta Stone. Maybe you'd care to be my translator in the meantime."

"Not on your life, bitch."

My eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'I'd be happy to.'," Leah replied with a fake smile.

"I see. Excuse me please," I stood up quickly and rushed towards the bathroom. I could feel the tears of frustration rising to the surface. I needed a minute before I could face the girls and Captain Super Bitch again. The bathroom was incredibly dark with it's black and gray walls, suited perfectly for a night club. I took off my glasses and rubbed away the few tears that managed to escape from my eyes.

I had no clue what to do. I had the fleeting thought of Emily returning and forcing me out, but that might never be an issue. Leah seemed hell bent on getting rid of me herself. I was screwed. Alice and Rose obviously liked her and they had known her longer. If we couldn't get along or at least be civil it would only be a matter of time before I would have to move out. I sighed heavily and looked at myself in the mirror. Good thing I hadn't put on any mascara.

As I was putting my glasses back on, Rosalie came into the bathroom. "Bella, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm sorry Rose. I just--." She gently brushed my cheek with the back of her hand. Her soft touch made me feel a little better, but it still didn't make up for the things Leah had said.

"Bella, don't apologize. I don't know what the fuck her problem is. I talked to her though and she does feel bad. She was just trying to give you a hard time, but she knows she took it too far."

"Did you tell her I speak Spanish?" I smiled a bit.

"No. I was thinking you'd have a creative way to reveal that little tidbit to her," Rosalie said with an evil smile. I laughed, shaking my head. Rose really was a good friend. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I said, taking my tenth deep breath of the day. Rose's hand was on my face again, cupping my cheek. She hesitated for a moment then leaned in and kissed me. It was quick, but soft and sweet-- just what I needed. She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Let's go." Rose took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. When we got back to the table the bill had already been paid. Leah and Alice were standing near a fountain with an angel in the center waiting for us.

"Bella needs toys," Alice said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"She wants to go to The Pleasure Chest," Leah sighed. We started walking back towards the valet stand to wait for Leah's car.

"What in the hell is The Pleasure Chest?" I was a little afraid to hear the answer. Five minutes later we were pulling into the palm tree shrouded parking lot of West Hollywood's most popular erotic boutique --- at Noon -- on a Sunday. I wasn't an avid church goer, but something didn't feel right about this.

The second Leah put the Bronco in park, Alice was out of the car, all but running for the front door. I paced myself so I didn't fall on my face climbing out of the high cab. When I looked up, Alice and Rosalie were already inside and Leah was standing in front of me. I blinked, looking at her. I silently prayed she wasn't handy with a knife.

"Let me see your phone," she said. I dug through my bag and handed her my Blackberry. I waited for a moment while she pressed a few buttons. I had no clue what she was doing. Maybe putting out a GPS related hit on me. After a few moments she handed it back to me. The display was open to my contacts box. Leah had entered her named, two phone numbers and her email address. "Now you can text me whenever you want," she said, handing it back to me. "If you really need to get in touch with me I answer the 0242 number on set." She didn't seem happy about it, but there was no sarcasm in her voice.

"Thanks?" I said cautiously. And again, she just turned and walked away.

**Here are Bella's options for Eggs.**

_**EGGS  
Egg dishes served with choice of Abbey roasted potatoes or fresh fruit cup.**_

_**THE ABBEY BREAKfAST - $9  
Two eggs any style. choice of applewood smoked bacon, turkey sausage or smoked chicken applewood sausage and sourdough, wheat toast, or English muffin. Substitute a bagel (add 1).**_

_**EGG WHITE & TURKEY FRITTATA - $11  
An open-faced omelet filled with smoked turkey, mushrooms and roasted tomatoes.  
Monterey Jack cheese (add 1)**_

_**SPANISH OMELET - $10  
A large four egg omelet with roasted peppers, tomatoes, turkey sausage and Monterey Jack cheese. Topped with spicy tomato salsa, avocado, and sour cream.**_

_**ABBEY RANCHEROS - $10  
Three warm corn tortillas, three scrambled eggs, black beans, ranchero salsa and melted Monterey Jack and cheddar cheeses. Topped with avocado and sour cream. **_

**The Abbey is my spot. I tend to stay away from there on ladies night cause, but I love going there with all the gay boys in west hollywood. they also have delicious salads.**

...sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no make up on, that's when your the prettiest, i hope that you don take it wrong...

I was expecting skeevey men in trench coats to be slinking around corners, but that wasn't the case. The Pleasure Chest was -- pleasant. The black, red and silver color scheme made the store feel more like upscale boutique instead of a place where you dreaded running into your co-workers. We were greeted by a girl with a mohawk and about seventeen piercing in her face, who was busy arranging some pornographic greeting cards. She was a little scary looking at first, but she had a friendly smile and she was really helpful.

"I'm Kirstin. If you have any questions just come see me."

"Thanks," Alice said, "To the back we go." She grabbed my hand and pulled my up a short flight of stairs to the toy section. Rosalie and Leah tagged behind us, slowly looking around. "Okay first things first. What toys did you bring?"

"Um --" I paused looked at tall Latino guy behind the register. He couldn't have been less interested in what I was saying. "I brought my rabbit and my wand."

"And that's it?" I nodded. "Okay we need to get you a dildo -- that you want to be fucked with."

"Oh is that all?" I teased. I shouldn't have been surprised. Alice had no filter. I knew this.

"No that's not all, but that's where we're gonna start. Follow me please." Alice was all business as she led me over to a display case of dildos and vibrators. "I'm a big fan of this one." She picked up a fairly large red number, similar to the one that was on her bed. "Leah has one too."

She handed it to me. I looked it over carefully. I even considered buying it until I saw the price tag. "Holy shit, Alice. It's eighty bucks. I've never spent that much on a toy."

"Trust me. It's worth it." They guy behind the counter yelled.

"He's right. Just go with me on this. Besides, it's my treat."

"Alice--"

"No, shut your mouth. I like your pussy and you will treat her right. Consider it a house warming gift." I could tell she was not going to let up, so I conceded with a sigh and shrug.

We continued to walk around the store looking at various items. Rosalie and Leah busied themselves in the DVD section. I looked over a few times to catch them making out. I guess Rosalie had forgiven her for her bitchy attitude at brunch.

When we were done, Alice had picked out three dildos for me, two clit vibrators, a double ended dildo, two anal plugs of different sizes, a harness with O-Rings of various size and a beautiful wooden box to keep it all in. I tried to pay for half, but she wouldn't let me. "I know it seems like a lot of stuff, but wait til we show you our stock piles. You're just getting started, trust me." We rang up with Kirstin and headed back to the house. Rosalie rode up front this time and that seemed to keep Leah under control.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Alice did show me their toy reserves. The ottoman in the living room was actually a trunk and it was FILLED with toys and batteries. Upstairs they each had their own boxes of toys. "We don't use them all the time, but they'e nice to have and who doesn't love variety," Alice giggled.

Before I cooked dinner, I went out on the back porch and took a few minutes to call Mom and Charlie. Mom, as expected, didn't answer the phone. I left her a short message telling her to call me back whenever she got a chance. I guessed that would be some time Wednesday afternoon.

After I hung up I called Charlie and he answered on the second ring. My Dad was the chief of police in this half horse town in Washington State. I knew that Leah was from there, but the state was pretty wide. I doubted she'd ever heard of Forks let alone been there. The way things were going, I also doubted that her and I would ever get chance to talk about it.

I had only been up there a handful times for Christmas. Typically he came down to Phoenix to see me, or we would simply take trips together. Even if Leah told me where she was from I knew I wouldn't be familiar with where her family lived.

Charlie kept it short and sweet. There was baseball to be watched. He was glad I made it safely and also pleased that the girls and I were getting along so well. I didn't bother him with the details of Leah's behavior. Before we hung up though, there was something that I wanted to know.

"Hey Dad, are there any Indian Reservations near you?" I don't know what made me ask or if the answer would even matter. I knew there were a few tribes in the state, but I was just curious if Charlie had any connections.

"Yeah of course. Remember Billy Black?"

"No." I had no idea who he was talking about. We rarely left the house when I went to visit him and he never had people over.

"Oh. Well he's one of my fishing buddies. He's the head of a tribe down on the coast. I took you over to play with his girls once, but I guess you're too young to remember."

"Oh okay. Well I was just wondering." Charlie and I said our goodbyes and I promised I check in with him early the following week. He seemed fine with that.

Even though I didn't have work the next day, the evening definitely had that daunting feel of a Sunday night. Rosalie had a faculty meeting first thing in the morning and Alice had two appointments in Malibu. I think Leah had the day off on Monday, but I wasn't about to ask her what she was up to.

I whipped up some grilled shrimp and we ate in front of the television while watching a watered down version of Bridget Jones' Diary on TBS. Leah kept her distance from me right until dinner, which I guess was better than having to converse with her, but for some reason she was all I could think about. She was such a bitch. In spite of all logic I wanted her to like me. While I was marinating the shrimp I couldn't help but think it was because of the complexity of our living situation. I didn't want things to be weird with Rosalie and Alice if Leah and I were at each other's throats everyday. That was it. I wanted peace on the home front. I was convinced.

Except -- when I got to work on the salad a couple things dawned on me. One, I'd spent a large chunk of the last eighteen hours thinking about Leah. Either I was checking her out or I was turning over her personality disorder over in my head. Either way I was thinking about her. And then there was a small part of me that wanted Leah to like me -- just because. Rose and Alice aside, I wanted her to like me and I wanted her to want me.

Shit.

About thirty minutes into the movie, I glanced over to where Leah was sitting with Alice laying across her lap. Rosalie and I were cuddled up together on the other end of the couch. I liked having her arms around me and feeling her soft breath on my neck, her laughter against my back, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Leah's hands. Alice seemed to love Leah's touch. Every once in a while Alice would cuddle a little closer to her, making like purring noises, nuzzling against Leah's body.

As she gently rubbed Alice's thigh I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have her touch me. And then I wondered what it would be like to have her kiss me. The way she touched Rosalie that morning in the kitchen was down right sexy and I knew a good kisser when I saw one. Alice and Rose seemed more than happy to please me physically and I felt the same way about them. As it got later and later into the night, I dreaded Leah's inevitable pre-bed rejection. She could barely stand to be around me. There was no way she would be interested in having sex with me or in my general vicinity.

You could just go to bed, I thought. Which was true. I didn't have to sleep with any of them, but then I thought of just how good Rosalie was with her tongue and the sheer talent in Alice's fingers. At this point any solo sleeping scenarios were just ridiculous. I could have gone to sleep alone and sex-less back in Phoenix.

I decided to just go with whatever Rose and Alice had in mind. It became clear that they weren't going to let Leah ruin all of my fun. After we cleaned up the dinner dishes, I followed Alice up to Rosalie's room. Apparently she had the biggest bed.

We walked in the room to find Rosalie sitting on her bed, naked. She had one of my new dildos in one hand and what I assumed was her strap-on laying on the bed.

"So --" Alice teased. "You have some plans you wanna to tell us about?"

"What's going on?" Leah came walking into the room, but stopped short with another disappointed "Oh" when she saw me. I didn't even try not to roll my eyes this time. With a sigh, I looked back at Rose.

"Well I'm hoping Bella will let me fuck her with her new toy," Rosalie said.

I heard a deep intake of breath from Leah. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for her next assault of insults.

"Fine," she said casually. I had just enough room to move out of the way as she tackled Alice to the bed. Leah started tickling and stripping her all at the same time. I starred at them, watching Leah's hands again and listening to Alice's twinkling laugh for a moment until Rosalie beckoned me closer.

Alice was right about that dildo. It was worth every cent. After she took her time undressing me, Rosalie strapped it into her favorite harness and bent me over the end of the bed. Rosalie was a freaking pro with a strap on. I came twice, adding harness time with her to my list of weekly must-dos.

The sex on a whole though, was strange. Rosalie and I were very focused on each other at first, but at some point Leah and I ended up facing each other. Alice was busy with her face buried between Leah's legs. Rosalie and I scooted up the bed a little further so I could lick Alice's pussy while Rose fucked me. I was so into what I was doing that it was some time until I realized that while Alice was eating her pussy, Leah was staring at me.

I sat up a little bit, arching my back so Rose could go deeper, but I kept rubbing Alice with my hand. Leah's fingers were buried deep in Alice's hair. I didn't mean to look -- or -- I don't know. I couldn't not look. I had a pretty good view of her beautiful naked body. For a moment Alice moved her head to the side giving me a glimpse of Leah's gorgeous pussy, deep pink, just beyond her perfect copper skin and wet, dripping wet. Just above and a little to the left I finally made out the full picture of her tattoo. Various curved shapes came together to form the silhouette of a wolf, its head bent back in a howl. Over the several weeks I would periodically ponder its significance, but for the moment my thoughts were focused elsewhere.

The sight of Leah's body writhing elicited a groan that I couldn't hold in. I tried to mask it as a reaction to Rose pumping into me, but it didn't work. My gaze drifted up, beyond her perfect Hersey kiss nipples and I met Leah's deep brown eyes. This time she wasn't looking through me, or focusing on Rose. She was definitely looking at me. She stared at my face, licking her lips while she rubbed body against Alice's mouth. Then she looked a little further south to my nipples, then back up to my face. Our eyes met and again I don't know what came over me. There was something in her eyes, like she was taunting me. I dug my fingers deeper into Alice's pussy, then went to adoring her sweet little asshole with my tongue.

"Fuck, Bella. Fuckk..." Alice panted. I curled my fingers a little more and kept at her with my tongue. The whole time my eyes never left Leah's and hers never drifted from mine. The harder I fucked Alice with my hand and my tongue the tighter Leah gripped the back of her head. In some sick way, part of me wanted to show Leah just how well I could fuck her, if she'd just let me. And even though it may have been a little presumptuous for me to think so, the harder she pulled Alice against her, the more it seemed like it was me she wanted between her legs.

Soon Leah was coming, screaming out obscenities. Her eyes slammed shut and the trance was broken. Then Alice came on my hand. Before I could even withdraw my fingers, Leah pulled her up her body and started kissing her mouth hungrily.

I'd come a few times, but I knew Rose was still waiting. I gently pushed her back. "Rose, let's lose this," I said as I started to turn around. She quickly got rid of the toy and let me pull her on top of my body. The next moment I was kissing her, willing her body to grind against my thigh. She shifted her position so our throbbing cunts were rubbing together and before I knew it, we came -- together.

The four of us passed out on top of Rosalie's sheets. It was tangled mess of sweaty bodies. I was exhausted, but not too tired to notice how Leah made sure Alice was between my body and hers. The connection I'd felt some minutes before was clearly one sided and something I was just going to have to deal with -- if I could.

--

I woke up alone again, but this time it made sense. Rosalie left me another sweet note, telling me her and Alice were already gone and they'd be back in the afternoon. Leah was gone too. She did have the day off, but she obviously wasn't trying to get in on any one on one cuddles with me. I took the opportunity to get a few more hours of sleep in my own bed, which was cold and uncomfortable.

A little while later I woke up to a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in," I yawned, rolling to face the door. It creaked open and Leah poked her head in.

"I'm going running. You wanna come?" Her voice was the same as the day before. She wasn't being sarcastic, but she wasn't being polite either. Her tone was blunt and matter of fact, like she could care less what I decided.

So I said yes.

We did two miles down Third Street then turned around and ran back. I had to slow down to keep pace with Leah, but I don't think she could tell. I was no good at any sport that required hand eye coordination, but I could run and I could run fast. We didn't say a word the whole time, not even when we stopped at traffic lights. And as we walked into the house, "Later," was all Leah said before she ducked into the kitchen. I had never been so freaking confused in my entire life.

I crawled up the stairs and forced my sweaty body into the shower. Between the sex and morning runs like this, if I kept at it, I'd be in the best shape of my life.

I was rinsing off and I noticed another bottle that didn't belong to Alice or me. Her and Rose had probably showered together that morning. As if to answer my silent question. I heard the bathroom door open.

"You looking for your shampoo?" I asked Leah. She didn't answer. I turned off the faucet and reached for my towel. Once it was wrapped securely around my body, I grabbed the extra shampoo and stepped out of the shower. Leah was leaning against the sink, wearing nothing, but a towel.

"Here," I said, avoiding eye contact. I figured she would take the bottle and leave. Instead, she stepped closer to me. I thought to react, move, something, but I froze. She took the bottle out of my hand and placed it on the counter, then slowly wrapped her fingers around the side of my neck. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shhh," was her reply. I loved kissing Rose and I loved kissing Alice, but I LOVED kissing Leah. She pulled me closer, examining my lips closely before the sweetest contact was made. Our lips pressed together softly, then Leah tilted her head up, slightly tugging against my lips. She repeated the same motion again, just in the opposite direction. Then her tongue snuck out and she gently licked my mouth. My body went nuts. I was instantly wet and my brain was packing up for an extended vacation. I had never been kissed like this before. And then I realized I was kissing her back, our lips mingling together, our tongues softly rolling against each other. My hands slipped around her waist, our breasts pressing together through the terry cloth. The skin of her arms was still clammy. I could taste the lingering salt on her lips and a hint of something artificially cherry. I wanted more.

But soon, much, much too soon, she pulled away. It took a few moments for my eyes to open and when I did her hand was still on my neck and she was looking into my eyes. We gazed at each other for a few moments more, analyzing the amazing chemistry that I know we both felt. And like that she snapped out of it, like a switch had been flipped and broken off. She dropped her hand and turned for the shampoo on the counter.

The I-could-give-a-fuck tone was back. "Just wanted to see what the hype was all about," she shrugged, then nodded toward the bottle in her hand. "Thanks. Later B." She left me in the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her.

I slumped on the edge of the tub, just staring at the floor. I don't know how long I sat there or how long I ran my fingers over my lips trying to hold on to the tingling sensation, but I did know that after that kiss I was so incredibly fucked.

... i've been watching your world from afar, i've been trying to be where you are, and i've been secretly falling apart ...

The week that followed was bizarre, but routine. Rose and Alice had obligations everyday so I was left to my own devices. I got my bedroom more organized. I re-read the Canterbury Tales. I finally touched bases with my mom. She and Phil had decided to head to New Orleans for a few days, just because. I took a few solo trips around town, finding a closer grocery store and the nearest MacWorld in case my laptop ever died. I went down to the Santa Monica Pier, but left quickly after I realized it was a weird place to be by yourself. I caught up with some friends from college on facebook, went and saw Rosalie's waxer. Every night I cooked dinner for the girls and every night we'd end up in some naked heap. Every morning, I went running with Leah.

She didn't pull anymore kissing stunts on me, but she didn't speak to me either. Rosalie and Alice seemed content with the fact that Leah and I weren't verbally abusing each other so they didn't try to force us any closer. With that her and I would meet every morning on the porch and run. I had no idea what she did with the rest of her time. She took off in her Bronco or on her bike everyday after we ran. I had to force myself not to look out the window every time I heard her motorcycle come to life or pull back in. I had the sneaky suspicion she looked really sexy on that bike and it would make the distance she'd put between us even harder to deal with. When she was home she made a point to place herself on the exact opposite side of the house. If I went on the porch, she went upstairs. If I was in my room she was on the living room. She always seemed to be on her phone. At first I thought she was on the phone with Emily, but I'd heard her say Mom once and the name Jake.

I tried my hardest not to think about her, but it wasn't working. That kiss, that amazing, perfect kiss haunted me. Fantasies of Alice naked on my lap or Rosalie playfully spanking my ass made me smile every time they popped into my head, but my uncontrollable wandering thoughts and dreams were of Leah and that kiss. I could see why Alice and Rosalie liked her. If what Leah did to them in bed was anything like that kiss, I probably would rock, paper, scissors them every night just be with her. Her physical appeal wasn't all that kept her on my mind though. When she was ignoring me, I was watching her. She was really funny. I'd walked in on several conversations where she'd had Alice and Rose laughing their asses off. Of course the moment she saw me, she would quickly down shift and turn the focus to one of the other girls. Or just leave the room.

She actually seemed kind of sweet. She was amazingly gentle with Alice and Rose. She showered Rose was with intense affection. If it had just been the two of them, I would hedged a guess that Leah was actually in love with Rosalie, the way they were together. And when she wasn't teasing her, she coddled Alice in a very caring way. She dotted on her, giving her as much attention as she demanded, which was odd coming from Leah. She seemed the type to push the elderly into oncoming traffic, but she was even more patient with Alice's hyper, erratic behavior than Rosalie was. One night she even carried Alice up to her bed. Watching her with them was becoming difficult, but I managed. It sucks how much you find yourself wanting something you can't have and the one thing I definitely did not have in the this foursome was Leah's attention.

She never touched me. At all. We both rotated having sex with Alice or Rose in each others presence, but that was as close as we got to actually being intimate. I knew Emily and her had moved into the house together, but I had no idea what their relationship had been like before that. I wondered if she had a hard time warming up to Rose or Alice. All I knew was that she was not a big fan of me.

We spent the weekend in the backyard, grilling out. I lost myself in thought while I turned our steaks. Alice and Leah tossed around a little Nerf football, while Rosalie worked on her tan.

"The Stanleys are back tomorrow," Alice said loudly over the music coming out of the deck speakers.

"Shit! I forgot about that. I was hoping they'd moved," Leah laughed. Clearly I wasn't the only person she hated.

"Who are the Stanleys?" I asked. I couldn't wait until I was done with the new girl questions.

"Well Mr. Stanley I've only seen twice, but his wife Jessica, Jesus --" Rose said.

"I can't stand that bitch," Leah added.

"Bella, do yourself a favor and don't open the door if you see a short lady with curly black hair come marching up the steps," Alice told me.

"For real. Don't." It was the first time in days Leah had spoken to me directly. She'd stopped throwing the football and was actually looking at me too. She held my gaze for a moment, biting the inside of her perfectly full lip. I could feel myself mimicking the action, but I knew for different reasons. And then I could feel Alice looking at us both out of the corner of her eye. I don't know what she saw, but I know what I felt. Wanting, yearning, needing.

Why couldn't Leah just look at me all the time, I thought.

"Seriously. The peep hole was invented to ward off this woman," Alice finally said, breaking us from out staring matching. We all laughed at that and assumed our more "normal" behavior. Leah didn't look at me again for two more days.

Monday was my last day off. I had meetings for the rest of the week and I had to get my classroom in order. School had started for Rosalie and Alice was in San Diego for a few days. The starting quarter back of the Chargers had hired her to come down and treat all the women in his family. Leah had gone back to work on a feature that was shooting on Venice Beach. She was booked six days a week for the next month. I should have been glad that I wouldn't have to deal with the awkward tension, but instead I was bored. Leah and I had almost made a game out of avoiding each other. It was weird not having her around.

The day absolutely dragged. I got some errands done and Rosalie and I ran Third Street when she got home. Her and I actually talked. I asked her as we neared the house, "What do you tell your co-workers when they ask about your relationship status?" Teachers were notorious for being in each other's business.

"Well they all know I'm gay, so they usually leave me alone about it. They aren't expecting me to show up to the Christmas party draped all over some guy. A few of them think Alice is my girlfriend, well my only girlfriend, so I just let them think that. After a while people usually stop caring about something if you don't bring it up or if you give them boring answers."

"That's true," I huffed. Rosalie was just as fast as I was. I pondered that for a moment, if asked who would I call me girlfriend? "I doubt anyone will want to know."

"Ha. Are you kidding me? Hot little piece like you. Every male teacher, and probably a couple of the women, will be trying to figure out your situation. Trust me. Every year some member of the faculty tries to turn me straight, or test just how committed I am to Alice."

She did have a point. Most of guy friends had tried to pull me all the way back to their side, at least for one night.

"You can just tell them you're with me or Alice. It's whatever. We'll go with it," she added.

"Thanks," I chuckled. We both knew Leah wasn't an option.

After we showered, together of course, we ordered out for some Thai food and then we fooled around on the couch. It was actually kind of nice and very junior high. We started making out in the middle of a Family Guy mini marathon. I don't know which one of us got a little overexcited, but we ended up dry humping and coming before we could even get our clothes off. I came in my pants, literally, grinding on top of her soft thigh.

I considered sleeping in my own bed the night before my first day, but I was just so accustomed to sleeping with somebody. Rosalie and I got in her bed. Like usual she was out like a light and I was left staring at the wall. But in spite of my last few hours alone with Rosalie, I couldn't Leah off my mind.

I wondered where she was exactly, what her job was really like, if she was having fun on set. I wondered what she was wearing or if she had her hair up. I hadn't seen her leave that morning. Then I made the stupid, stupid, stupid mistake of wondering if she had thought about me at all that day. I was clearly mental. She hated me and she didn't have this --- well it was an obsession. I had to admit it. I was obsessed with her. I don't know what it meant exactly, but I knew she was taking up way too much of my mental time.

I spent a couple of hours playing with Rosalie's hair, still thinking about Leah. I was picturing the way I'd seen her go down on Alice the night before. My legs started moving together under the sheets. I had to stop myself from waking Rosalie up to help me out from the situation developing in my panties. Just as I stilled their motion, I heard the front door open. It had to be Leah. I had purposefully ordered more Thai food than I knew Rosalie and I could eat and I put the left overs in the fridge. While Rose was turning off all the downstairs lights I'd left another casual note for Leah, telling her to help herself.

I don't know how long I waited, but it felt like forever. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to see her. Even if she wouldn't talk to me, I couldn't bare the thought of not even looking at her lips or her hands or thighs for the next five days.

I carefully shifted out from under Rosalie and tucked her back under the covers. She shuffled a little, but not enough to make me think she would actually wake up. I tiptoed to my room and grabbed one of my zip up hoodies. All I had on was my bra and panties. I wrapped it around myself and crept downstairs. The television was on and the porch door was open.

I swallowed the psychotic, obsessive nerves in my throat and walked to the doorway. She was out there. Instead of facing her though, I took a calm step out into the darkness and looked out at the grass. The deep breath she took forced me to look in her direction. It wasn't an annoyed sigh, but a tired one. She seemed genuinely exhausted. There was a dirty plate balancing on the porch rail in front of her and she was twirling her iPhone on her knee. She'd worn her hair up, with her long bangs swept to the side. She'd gone with a pair of tight jeans and a low cut black v-neck. She didn't need any sort of push-up bra. She was tired, but she looked gorgeous.

With another deep breath she stood up and grabbed her plate. I knew she wouldn't say anything to me, but at least I'd fed my insanity if only for a moment. I took another step to clear the doorway for her, but instead of going back into the house, she came right over to me, pressing her lips to my ear. I froze, terrified of what she might say. I didn't know if I could handle her pointing out just how pathetic I was. And against my better judgment my pussy soaked and twitched, praying for what I wished she'd do. I was astonished and at the same time not at all surprised, by the affect she had on me when she did nothing at all.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

"Okay," I breathed back. She hesitated a moment, so I turned slightly, aligning my lips with hers. I kept the dangerous distance, leaving it to her to make contact, but she didn't. We just stood there for several excruciating moments, staring at each other's softly parted lips before she turned and walked into the house.

The moment I knew she was out of ear shot, I exhaled deeply and collapsed into the chair she'd just been sitting in. The wood was warmed my panty-clad bottom.

What the hell was I doing? What the hell was she doing? Was she coming back out here so we could finally talk, or did she have something else in mind? I was scared, but also excited at the prospect of just spending time with her, this sort of secret moonlit time. Just me and her.

Lost in my thoughts, I realized I'd been sitting there for a while. L.A. had a desert climate like Phoenix. It was painfully hot during the day, but at night the temperature dropped and I was starting to notice. I wrapped my hoodie around myself tighter, wishing I had thought to put on some pants before I came outside. And then it dawned on me. Leah might not come back. She was just the type to leave me sitting out there looking like fucking idiot. She was probably up in her room, warm in her bed. Or better yet, waking Rosalie up for a quickie before she took my place between Rosalie's sheets.

I was instantly furious. Really, what the hell was wrong with me? You're insane and obsessed. That's what's wrong with you. And it was true. I had lost my grip on reality. Leah didn't like me at all. She didn't want to be around me. I'd interrupted her post work quiet time and she'd retreated to another part of the house, like usual. I felt so dumb. I had to stop this. I had to stop looking for her to just look at me. I would put a stop to it tonigh--

"Come here."

Leah's whisper pulled me from my internal reprimand. She was standing in the doorway putting the final strap through her harness. She had my favorite red dildo secured inside. And -- she was still fully dressed. I let that bizarre fact go and stood up. Clearly she had a plan. Slowly I walked over to her with my hands still wrapped around my ribs.

She held out a hand for me, but didn't look up into my eyes. I walked into her embrace and let her slowly turn me around so my back was against her breasts and the toy was pressed into my ass. On the outside I was calm, submissive, just letting her guide me, but on the inside I was flipping out.

This is really happening. She's really touching you and its as good as you thought it would be. She's gonna fuck you. YAY! She's gonna fuck you. FINALLY!

I couldn't control the way I shuddered when her hands slid around the front of my stomach and I couldn't seem to hold my head up when her breath caressed the skin on my neck. It fell back lazily against her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" Her lips touched the sensitive spot just below my ear.

"No," I breathed. Then her hands started moving up. She gently cupped my breasts, then gripped them harder. I shuddered again, loving the feeling of her warm hands on me.

"Why?"

Lie, damn it. Don't tell her the truth. Lie. "Just couldn't." And then she was on my nipples. She was rubbing my nipples through my bra, gently pinching them.

"Were you waiting for me to come home?" she asked. And then she was just fighting dirty. Her tongue, her fucking tongue lapped at my neck.

"No." I swallowed.

"Liar." And then she bit me. I whimpered, loud. I couldn't help it. I couldn't remember being this wet before, my panties drenched. I'd never been seduced so well. She'd barely done anything, in the grand scheme of things and I was already coming all over myself.

Her hand slid to the towards the valley between my breast and pulled the cups of my bra to the side, pushing me up and out. The cool air hit my nipples and I swallowed another moan. She pinched them harder than before, bringing them even more to a peak. I'd decided right then that I loved it when she touched my nipples. She could come visit me at school just to play with them if she wanted to.

Her lips brushed up and down the length of my neck, her hands dragging slowly over my sides. When she reached the top of my panties, I grew nervous, embarrassed for her to find out just what kind of affect she had on me. She hooked her fingers in the hem and pulled them down my legs. When they were at my ankles I instinctively stepped out of them.

She bent me over and guided my hands to the railing, slowly dragging the toy up and down my ass. "Can you be quiet for me? I don't want to wake the neighbors, or Rosalie," she whispered in my ear. Her tone was a tease. I had a feeling she didn't actually care how loud I got.

"Okay," I panted. I bit the inside of my lip as hard as I could without drawing blood.

I could feel her step back a bit as she examined me from behind. I turned my head a bit to look at her, but I couldn't keep it there. When she ran her finger up my slit, my head dropped between my shoulders. I held my breath, trying not to hiss at the painfully delicious sensation.

"My- you are wet. Aren't you, B."

I couldn't think to respond. She chuckled softly, then pressed her fingers into the skin of my hip.

The seconds that passed were excruciating. I could feel my heart thumbing in my chest. I could hear it beat inside my head. I couldn't stop the stuttered breaths I took, the anticipation, making me pant for her. Leah slid the toy into me, thrusting it all the way in. My eyes squeezed shut as my body opened for her, soaking more with desire. It was different than every time before, every time I'd been with a guy, every time I played with Rosalie and Alice, it was different and it was better.

Leah fucked me hard and slow, her hands purposefully guiding my hips back and forth. It was like she was using an actual extension of her body and not some piece of plastic. I gripped the railing even tighter. I could feel my knuckles go white. My entire body was tingling and despite the cool air on my chest and legs, I could feel a thin sheen of sweat break out across my body. I held in my moans the best I could while my pussy clenched and released around the toy.

When she got a good rhythm going her left hand was back to exploring every accessible inch of my body, my nipples, my ass, my clit. I felt that careful attention she paid when she was with Rose and Alice. I could feel her eyes on my back, focused on me the way she focused on them before she made the come. She wanted me the same way she wanted them. Finally -- she wanted me.

She wants you, I thought again and again. And then I came, hard, biting into my shoulder to muffle the sound.

...everytime i'm meant to be acting sensible, you drift into my head and turn me into a crumbling fool...

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was alone, but still there was no way I could not smile. My night with Leah had been perfect, better than I had imagined it would be. Everything I had done with Alice and Rose was excellent. They were fantastic lovers, but the way Leah touched me sealed the rightness of my decision. I needed to be here with the three of them. It was right for me to be loved by all three of them.

Rose had gone into school a few hours before me and of course Leah was already on set, so I had the kitchen to myself to recreate the previous night in my head. No one was around to catch me blushing wildly or giggling to myself. No one could tease me about the aftershocks of pleasure that shook me visibly every moment I thought of the way things had gone with Leah.

We were out on the porch for a long time. She fucked me until I could barely stand. I had no idea how many times I came, but every orgasm was better than the one before. When it was over, Leah turned me around and held me close, the toy still pressed between us. My wetness covered the dildo, the base of the harness and Leah's jeans. She didn't seem to mind.

"You think you can sleep now?" she asked, laughing softly.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty worn out. Thank you," I replied, unable to contain a drowsy grin.

"Good." She kissed me twice, once on my cheek and then on my forehead, before sending me back to bed. I'd considered joining her in her room, to return the favor, so to speak, but she looked like she was ready to pass out, so I didn't protest when we went our separate ways. There would be plenty of time to show her my many talents.

Before I fell asleep, snuggled back up with Rosalie, I'd decided I wasn't going to tell her and Alice that Leah and I had finally slept together. What had happened between us was no secret, but I liked that it had just been the two of us. There was no need to brag about it, or even bring it up. Alice and Rose would see that things between us had changed soon enough.

I took a long shower and picked a nice casual outfit to wear to school, my lilac peasant skirt, a white tank and my light green shrug. My tan flip-flops rounded out the look that said "hip yet responsible". I ate a quick breakfast of fruit salad, still blushing over the bowl, then headed out toward Loyola High School.

The day wouldn't be too bad. I had three meetings to attend and then I would get to work on my classroom. As I drove to the school I realized that I was actually excited to get started. Everything with the girls was going so well now, but this was the real reason I came to Los Angeles. Starting at a new school was always an experience, but I had enjoyed some of the relationships I'd had with the other members of the faculty at my last school and I was anxious to get to know a whole new group of new faces.

I pulled into the staff parking lot, parking a few spots away from an enormously outfitted Jeep Wrangler. I imagined the owner was some hippie history teacher who spent his weekends getting high and surfing. How soon I would find out.

I grabbed my things, pushed all thoughts of Leah's hands and their magical affect on my nipples to the back of my mind and headed inside.

The hallways were marked with signs pointing towards the auditorium, the spot for our first meeting. There were a few teachers milling around the halls, talking about their summers, wisecracking about some students. I smiled politely and nodded to the ones who saw me.

I rounded the last corner, glancing at my blackberry only to be greeted by another brick wall. I slammed right into what turned out to be a human being and started my oh-so graceful descent to the floor.

"Holy shit! Sorry." A strong arm caught me before I hit the linoleum. I shook my head trying to get myself together while the man set me back upright.

"Oh. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I looked up to see the most massive person I'd seen in my entire life. He was CUTE and -- enormous. A head of curly dark hair was accompanied by the most angelic, dimpled face. It was weird that such a baby faced guy looked like he bench pressed cars for kicks. He was solid muscle. It was no wonder it couldn't walk through him.

"You sure you're okay?" he smiled down at me. The dimples became even more intense. He was so adorable.

"Yeah. I promise. I should have been watching where I was going," I assured him.

"Well at least mowing you over gives me a chance to introduce myself. Emmett Cullen. Head Football Coach."

Well that makes sense, I thought.

I took his huge extended hand. "Bella Swan. Ninth Grade English."

"Oh. Cool. You'll be in my pod. I teach Elementary French," He added.

"You just said---"

"Well I do both. The Football thing is easier for people to comprehend," he laughed.

The teachers I'd seen down the hall walked passed us through the auditorium's double doors. I wanted to keep talking to Emmett, but I also wanted to get a good seat. "Yeah, makes sense," I replied.

"Come on. Don't want to be stuck up front." He nodded towards the door. I followed him towards the rear of the auditorium where two other male teachers sat. "So you're new to Loyola?"

"New to L.A. too," I added.

"Oh okay. – Fellas." He greeted a tall blond guy who was also drop dead gorgeous, but no where near Emmett's size. The sleeves on his light blue polo, the exact color of his light blue eyes, were rolled up to his elbows. His thick, long blond hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. I fingered him for my hippie surfer. The other guy was incredibly scrawny with dark hair and glasses, but he had a kind face. "This is Bella Swan. Nine English. Bella – Jasper Whitlock, Nine History. And Ben Cheney Algebra and Pre-Calc." They both stood and shook my hand.

"Hi," I said bashfully. I wasn't expecting to meet the boys club first.

"Nice to meet ya, Bella," Jasper crooned. His voice was hot enough to melt butter, deep and smooth with a slight hint of a Southern accent. I was silently grateful that I was really committed to the girls. I would have been dubbed 'Faculty Ho' if my hormones acted on instinct around Jasper and Emmett.

Ben shook my hand bashfully and sat back down. I took my seat between Emmett and Jasper and placed my things carefully in my lap.

"Bella's the new kid. Just about ran her over in the hallway," Emmett said.

"You have to excuse him. I think he's still growing into that body of his," Jasper teased. I laughed, looking towards the front of the room.

"Ha. Ha." Emmett whispered.

The principal, Mr. Banner had just walked on to the stage. I'd only seen him once, back in May when I came for my final interview. He seemed pretty nice and very committed to the students and not his reputation, something I really respected.

Just as Mr. Banner launched into his announcements, my phone vibrated. I could feel myself flush as I scrambled to muffle the sound.

"Shame on you, Miss Swan. No phones in assembly," Emmett whispered nudging my shoulder. I ducked my head, trying not to laugh. I was really started to like him.

I waited a few minutes before checking my phone. It was a text from Alice. On the sly I opened it. Big mistake. I gasped aloud when I saw what she had sent me. I looked up to see Jasper, Emmett and Ben all staring at me. I flipped my phone over, covering the naked picture Alice had taken of herself.

"Sorry," I mouthed. They all snickered before turning their attention back to the stage. I quickly opened a new text and sent her a message back.

Three other teachers almost saw your goodies. You are a very bad girl.

After I hit send, I looked up to see Emmett smirking at me. Shit. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let this texting incident go. It didn't help that she text me right back.

I miss your pussy. And I thought you liked it when I was bad.

I squirmed a little in my seat then quickly silenced my phone. Completely wet, I forced myself to focus on the rest of the meeting.

All of the new teachers, including myself, were introduced. Mr. Banner told us about new programs they had set up for the year and several other teachers came up to make other announcements. When a younger female teacher took the stage, Ben immediately perked up.

As she spoke you could tell she was painfully shy. "Um, hello everyone. This fall's production will be Romeo and Juliet. We will be having auditions next week here in the auditorium. Thank you."

"That's Ben's girl, Angela," Emmett whispered in my ear as she quickly scurried off the stage.

Interesting, I thought. A drama teacher with stage freight.

The rest of the assembly went by pretty quickly. Afterwards I followed the guys to library where we were having our pod meeting. All of the ninth grade teachers worked together with their curriculum and in an effort to band together against the problem students and obnoxious parents.

On the way Emmett confirmed my previous suspicions. "Who was blowing up your phone there, Swan?"

"Leave the girl alone," Jasper interjected.

"Sorry. I gotta know. You turned purple, it had to be good."

"Oh it was just my – " I stopped, not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

"You're what?" he pressed mockingly. I was an awful liar, but I knew this was the opportunity to silence any future speculation.

"My girlfriend." I feel my face turning red as we took our seats at one of the large round tables in the library.

"Your girlfriend, girlfriend or your gal pal?" Emmett asked. I took a deep breath and bit the bullet.

"My girlfriend, girlfriend." I nodded.

"Oh, so you play for Team Whitlock," he barked punching Jasper in the arm. My head whipped in Jasper's direction. My gaydar must have been all sorts of broken. Nothing about Jasper said homosexual to me, Calvin Klein model yes, but he oozed this quiet masculinity that would have anyone thinking he was beating women off with a stick.

"Cullen, shut up." Jasper blushed.

"Jasper you're --- " I gaped.

"Oh yes. Jasper here's gayer than a three dollar bill."

"Thank you for putting it so eloquently, Dickhead. Bella, there are a two other gay teachers on the faculty. None of us really broadcast it, like this ass would have you believe, but Mr. Banner and the school board are all very supportive," Jasper told me.

"Well that's good to know," I replied, glad to have that out of the way. I knew I could leave it to Emmett to confirm or deny any rumors about me from here on out.

Once we were settled, we were joined by one more teacher, James Morgan, Biology. Him, I did not like. Emmett gave him a short introduction where he proceeded to hold our handshake a few moments too long. Then we started talking about the quarter. The whole time I could feel James staring at me. It was making me insanely uncomfortable, but I tried to focus.

At noon we broke for a catered lunch in the cafeteria. James took the walk to the lunch room as his chance to make his move. Jasper and Ben had walked ahead to catch Angela, leaving me waiting for Emmett outside the library while he finished up a conversation with one of the other French teachers. I saw Emmett heading my way, so I started walking down the hall. I wasn't even thinking about James. In truth my mind was on Alice and that picture and of course Leah. I was thinking about texting her to see how her day was going.

Just then James sidled between Emmett and I, draping his arm over me. I tried to shrug it off, but he didn't budge.

"So I see there's no ring," he nodded toward my empty finger.

"James, back off. She's not interested," Emmett said. I noted that he was a little scary when he got mad.

"Oh you wanna play a little game of 'I Saw Her First', Cullen? I didn't really take you for the possessive type –"

"No," I interrupted giving him a final shove. It actually worked that time. "But my girlfriend is."

"Oh," James said shrinking back. But just when I was about to internally celebrate my emotional castration of the perv, he perked up. "I'm still looking forward to getting to know you better."

"Morgan. Seriously. Fuck off," Emmett said. James laughed and shuffled off down the hall. "Sorry. He's good with the kids, so we're kinda stuck with him, but let me know if he messes with you. I've been looking for a reason to accidentally cripple him for a while." We both laughed, joining the buffet line.

Lunch was fun. Angela sat with us. She wasn't as shy as I thought. "Banner didn't tell me I had to make an announcement. He just called me up on stage. I didn't have anything prepared. No one cares about the play anyway."

"That's not true, Honey." Ben said sweetly.

"Yeah, well we'll see if I can actually get some help this year," she huffed.

"I can help you," I volunteered. Emmett gave me an approving wink. "I've read the play a million times and I was the understudy for Juliet twice. Just let me know what you need." I knew how much it sucked trying to organize activities for teenagers with no assistance.

"Thanks Bella, you're a life saver." We talked some more about the play and how Angela really just needed some extra eyes on the kids during auditions and rehearsals. Stupidly during a lull in the conversation I checked my phone. Ten text messages from Alice and Rose. My heart sank a little. None from –

"Bella, what's your girlfriend's name?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, leave the girl alone about it," Jasper chided.

"It's okay Jasper, really. I have a feeling he's not going to let it go. Besides, after you can tell me about the man or men in your life," I teased.

"There's nothing to tell. He's been boning my brother, Edward, for like six years."

"Thanks Em," Jasper shook his head laughing.

"No problem. So—"

"My girlfriend?" He nodded. "I uh –" I had no idea why I was stalling. I knew what to say, but the words weren't coming out. Finally I coughed up a name. "My girlfriend's name is Leah." I could feel my mouth hanging open. Shit. Wrong name.

It's okay. Things are better now. Just talk to her tonight, I reminded myself.

"That's a pretty name," Angela smiled.

"Are these hers? DAMN SWAN!" I turned to Emmett, HORRIFIED to see he had my blackberry in his hand and he was now tilting it towards Jasper. "Nice rack."

"Emmett, gimme that," I almost shrieked. I saw the humor in the situation, but I wasn't sure Alice wanted her tits on display – at my school. I snatched the phone back, glad at least that he found a picture of just her breasts and not her face.

Thankfully that was my last embarrassing moment of the day. My meeting with the English Department was long and boring. When it was over I was too bored and tired to deal with my classroom. I had the rest of the week.

I ran into Emmett and Jasper on my way out. They carpooled together – in Emmett's monster Jeep. We swapped numbers and promised to actually hang out soon. I really did like them and it was cool to have another gay buddy to talk to.

Rose was waiting for me when I got home. As we jogged I told her about my day and about the boys. She was glad that I was happy with my "pod" and she agreed that we should get together with Jasper and his boyfriend Edward soon. But first I had to think of how to explain who my girlfriend Leah was. There were some pretty noticeable differences between her and Alice's breasts.

I didn't tell Rose about my little slip. I had to talk to Leah first.

The night was the same as the others. After we showered I sat with Rose while she went over an assignment she was handing out the next day. We had dinner and then had extremely slow and sensual sex on the living room floor. No toys involved, just a lot of kissing and a lot of naked touching.

A little after midnight I woke up in Rose's bed. We'd left her bedroom door open and again I could hear the TV going downstairs. It would be the weekend before I got a chance to talk to Leah, so really it was now or never. I slipped downstairs. She was out on the porch again, probably eating the rest of the fried chicken I'd left for her in the fridge. This time I waited, sitting on the bottom of the stairs. I wanted to give her some space, but I did want to catch her before she went to bed.

After a long time she came back into the house, closed the porch door behind her and shut off the TV. I knew she'd seen me, but she didn't say anything. Not that I was surprising. She went into the kitchen and washed her dishes and then she came towards the stairs

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey. Excuse me." She was trying to get by. Her eyes avoided my gaze. Something was up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just trying to get upstairs. Like I said, excuse me." I didn't know Leah's real range of emotions, but I wanted her to know that whatever was bothering her, I was here and I wanted to listen. And I did have some things to say that could not wait til Sunday. I stood to let her pass, but when she started up the stairs, I touched her hand.

"I was hoping we could talk actually," I said quietly.

"About what?" she sighed, still not looking about me.

Again I didn't really think before I spoke. "About us." I sounded kind of needy.

"B. Listen, I'm really fucking tired, but if we have to do this right now, I'll make it simple. There is no US. You'd been eye fucking me for a week so I gave you what you wanted. That's it. Now if you'll excuse me." I dropped my hand, my head snapping back.

"Wait – what –"

"Man, you're slow. Didn't you notice I kept ALL of my clothes on?" She was looking at me now and she was legitimately irritated.

"But you came to me –"

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked, her voice sharp and cold.

"Yeah – but –"

"There's no but. You got fucked. You liked it. Now you won't be wondering. I have to be up in four hours – so for the last time. Excuse. Me."

I stood there, frozen while she walked to her room, closing the door tightly behind her. After a few moments I closed my eyes and blinked.

What the fuck had just happened.

... how do you do it? make me feel like i do...

Not only was I a bad liar, but I was even worse at covering up my other emotions. The day was terrible. I was grateful that Alice wouldn't be back until later that evening and Rose had left again before I woke up, but I couldn't avoid Emmett and company at school all day.

I was quiet through every meeting and lunch.

"My girlfriend and I just had a fight," I lied after the tenth time Emmett asked me what was wrong. It wasn't that I lied about the fight, it was that I had lied to myself about what Leah was to me and worse yet, what I was to her. I didn't even know how to wrap my mind around her words. No one had ever been that – cruel to me before. I had no idea what to do.

I guessed things would go back to normal; Leah would go back to hating me, but now things were so different. I – had let myself develop feelings for her. I didn't know what those feelings were, but they were something and they were enough to make the words she said hurtful. I replayed them throughout the day while I pretended to listen to Emmett.

Didn't you notice ….. I kept ALL of my clothes on?

And while I ignored texts from Alice and Rose.

Now you wont be wondering.

By the time I got home I could barely keep it together. Leah had emotionally gutted me. Worse yet, she thought, well, knew about my pathetic obsession and now I had to live with her.

I was praying I would beat Rose home, but I wasn't that lucky. Her car was in the drive way when I pulled up. I took a deep breath and gave myself a whole minute before I opened the front door. I needed another minute but I saw a head of black curls bobbing near the hedge next door. I was in no mood for a formal introduction to Jessica Stanley.

"Bella," Rose came rushing from the kitchen. "How come you didn't – holy shit! What's wrong?"

I looked up at her through watery eyes and just sank down on the stairs. I didn't want to tell her, but I didn't know what else to do. She sat down next to me, wrapping me in her arms.

"Sweetie, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Leah—" I sobbed.

"God, what the fuck did she do now?" Rose was geared up for yet another story of Leah's general rudeness.

"We had sex the other night," I sobbed some more.

"You WHAT?" she gripped my shoulders, turning me towards her.

"Monday night, after she got home she fucked me on the porch and she kept her clothes on and then I told the guys at school she was my girlfriend by accident …" I was just blubbering then.

"Okay. Okay, slow down. Back up and tell me exactly what happened."

I took another deep breath. I tried to wipe my eyes and then I told her everything, starting with our post-jog kiss from the week before. Rose listened intently, not asking any questions just nodding and encouraging me to continue when I got really choked up. I managed to spit most of it out, but I came unglued again when I recounted our conversation from last night.

"She said what?" Rose growled.

I sighed, "She basically said she pity fucked me so I would stop wondering what it would be like to sleep with her."

The silence that followed scared me. I turned and looked at Rose. I didn't know people could look that pissed off. She was oddly still and her mouth was slightly open. I could see her tongue working around the inside. She was a time bomb and I had definitely just lit the fuse. I mean, I had really done it. The new girl can't handle a little rejection and now I had just screwed up our perfectly happy living situation.

"Rose," I panicked. "Listen, this is me and Leah's problem. Don't worry about me. I'm just being a baby. You and Alice are all I need. Really."

"Okay," she said calmly. A little too calmly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean if you're sure you're fine. Then fine. I'm glad you told me though."

"Good. Let's just forget about it. Okay? What do you want for dinner?" I got myself together and started cooking. By the time Alice came home, all the traces of my tears were gone. The story of her trip to San Diego was enough to push Leah out of the front of my mind.

Alice was starved for some loving so we spent a few hours adoring her cute little body. I did give her a gentle spanking for all the naughty texts she had sent me. When I finally checked my phone I saw that six of the texts were of her tits, butt and pussy. I was so glad I didn't look at my phone around Emmett.

--

The two gallons of water I had drank to re-hydrate my face caught up with me around three am. I wasn't so surprised to find that Rosalie had left Alice and I in her bed. It was probably her turn to feed Leah's late night pussy cravings. One would think that would have made me upset, but it didn't. It made me feel – justifiably indifferent. My initial assumption was correct. Leah was nuts. I had no reason to want to be around her. She was a moody, pushy, egotistical bitch and if that meant that she didn't actually want me, then great.

Sure the sex was great, but looking back it really wasn't better than any other time I had been with the girls. It was just the fact that I had been wanting her so much that made the sex seem so good. That was it. She had kept her clothes on. We didn't even kiss. It was just sex, sex I could have had with anyone. Leah was no one special. I was perfectly happy with Alice and Rose and it really wouldn't be a challenge to keep out of Leah's way.

As I slipped out of bed I made up my mind. I was over this stupid infatuation with Leah. She was crazy and mean and she was doing me a favor by pushing me away. I bet Emily didn't even have a grandmother. She probably took off after one of Leah's mental episodes. Yes. That was it.

I opened Rose's door and was just about to creep towards the bathroom when I heard voices downstairs.

Thankful that the steps didn't creak, I snuck down the stairs. I could hear Leah and Rosalie – arguing.

"Babe, what the fuck do you want me to do? I can't turn back time," Leah demanded.

"I want you to stop fucking with her. Jesus, Leah. We agreed. You said you would try," Rosalie almost yelled. They were talking about me. Fighting about me rather. I had to put a stop to it, but I wanted to hear a little more first. There was a long pause and I heard one of them open and close the fridge. Most likely Leah.

"I talked to Emily," Leah finally said.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" The fact that Emily had been brought into the conversation did not seem to impress Rosalie in the least.

Leah sighed heavily.

Rose finally said, her tone back to normal. "Lee Lee, listen to me," I'd never heard that nickname. "I know things are hard, but you can't take it out on her, okay?"

"That's not it. I – I'm sorry. You're right. I did tell you that I would try," Leah sighed again. I'd heard enough. I was sick of being the house charity case.

I stepped into the kitchen to see Leah and Rosalie standing next to the stove. They were both in tanks and panties, probably having properly sexed each other before this conversation started. Leah had her back against the counter and her arms were wrapped around Rose's waist. Rose for all her outrage, was standing between Leah's legs, lazily dragging her fingertips across Leah's cleavage. They were both looking down, their foreheads touching. For a split second I really couldn't help but marvel at how much they looked like a couple.

I cleared my throat and then both snapped to attention. "Sorry. It was hard to ignore the decibel level."

"Sweetie, Did we wake you up?" Rose asked. They both relaxed a little, but Rose stayed wrapped in Leah's arms.

"No. Uh- let me just say this and you two can go back to what you were doing. Leah, I'm not exactly sure what your issue is, but I also don't care anymore. I'm not going to stand here and go on about how you really should give me a chance cause you'll really like me, because frankly I don't care about that anymore either. Rose and Alice have been more than welcoming and really -- you're not here enough to actually get in my way. If you don't like me, that's fine. We can go back to ignoring each other. -- Deal?" I considered throwing some jabs in there about guys who had fucked me better, but I really was going for the high ground.

Leah just stared at me blankly.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Uh – sure. Fine. Deal." She blinked, shaking her head.

"Great." I walked over towards Rose and she took a small step closer to me. It didn't escape me that she was still practically standing between Leah's legs. I slowly brought my hand up to her face and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm going to back to bed," I whispered against her lips. I could feel Leah's eyes on us, but I honestly didn't care anymore. I wanted to say good night to Rose and I wasn't going to half ass it just because Leah and I had just agreed to hate each other.

"Okay, sweetie. Love you," Rose whispered. It was the first time she'd said it. I think from the way she was about to rip Leah's head off, she actually meant it. I felt the same way. Leah was a raging asshole, but I was falling in love with Alice and Rose. They were more than I could have ever asked for.

"Love you too," I said quietly just before our lips met.

...don't you go, my baby begs me so...

The next few weeks passed without incident. Leah and I stuck to our deal which was surprisingly easy mainly due to the fact that she was only home one day a week during daylight hours. After our talk in the kitchen, I didn't have anymore trouble falling asleep. I slept like a baby actually, knowing full well that I had finally done the right thing by telling Leah to emotionally fuck off.

I was falling more and more for Rosalie and Alice. I loved spending time with them. It seemed we had each fallen into a role, We were becoming a family and we each gave bits of ourselves that made me feel like I truly did belong with them, no matter how Leah was acting.

Rosalie was the love of the relationship. There was no other way to describe it. She made me feel loved and Alice and Leah too.

There were times where I realized that maybe in spite of their efforts, my parents weren't really all that great. Mom was fun and sweet, but also flighty and careless, attributes that made it impossible for me to confide in her when I really needed to. And Charlie, well he and female emotions went together like a seven year old and a hand gun. Someone got hurt and someone, Charlie, was left feeling stupid. He always meant well, but he was never someone I could turn to.

With Rose, especially after everything that had happened with Leah, I knew I could tell her anything. On top of that I knew she would listen and actually care; she would be there for me whenever I needed her. She was so undyingly faithful to the three of us in every sense and it made me love her more and more everyday.

Her sarcastic nature aside, Rose was warm and affectionate. She was first to offer a sincere kiss or hug. I felt physically and emotionally safe with her which was something I had never really experienced. I'd always been pretty self-sufficient, but with Rose I felt like I could take a deep breath and not worry about being so responsible all the time. With her I was comfortable enough to really breathe. Honestly I think she was the reason I slept so well at night.

Alice was the desire, or maybe the lust was more accurate. No one had ever made me feel so completely wanted. I'm not sure how Alice functioned in the outside world because she was horny all the time. Literally. Maybe rubbing nude bodies for hours at time kept sexually charged ideas in her head. I didn't know, but I didn't mind.

She made me feel sexy, always telling me how much she wanted me and then showing me at the earliest opportunity. The naked texts didn't stop by the way, but I didn't exactly hate being turned on most of the day especially when I knew one or both of the girls would be at home waiting for me. Alice took every chance she could to get Rose and I naked and sweaty and I loved her for it.

I think I became the nurturer. I took to food shopping for all of us, even Leah. I was mature enough not to take our agreement out on her stomach. I found us a permanent gardener since Rose's "lawnboy" had soccer on Saturdays now. But beyond the shopping and the cooking I felt like I had slid into the role of wife and mother. They depended on me for the little things that made the house run more smoothly and they showed their appreciation frequently.

The day after I'd made her favorite dinner, Alice was waiting for me in the kitchen when I got home from school. Naked with a bouquet of wild flowers.

I carefully set them down on the island before pulling Alice into my arms. "I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of us," she said with a bright smile.

"Just earning my keep," I replied, kissing her softly. We had sex in the kitchen twice before Rose came home.

For her part, Rosalie was more into buying us things. I hated when people spent money on me, but she had a way of making it seem like the gift in question was actually a gift for her and that she was using me as a means of showing me off.

One night while Alice was busy with a client, Rosalie took me to this odd Korean bar called BLINK. At first I was really confused, but once we were seated in a quiet corner on low, soft couches I saw just how romantic the place was. We sat next to each other at the corner of the table so Rose could feel me up with ease.

After our drinks were ordered and our menus cleared away, she produced a small, thin box. After handing it to me, she buried her lips in my neck, trying to distract me from the fact that she had just bought me a gift.

"Rose," I tried to scold, but it came out more like a moan. Her tongue was working wonders on my collarbone.

"Consider it a pre-emptive thank you," she said before moving her lips slowly up towards my ear. I opened the box with trembling fingers to find a platinum charm bracelet donning a single charm, a capital B. It was gorgeous, but I couldn't really keep my eyes open to look at it.

"For what?" I breathed.

"What you're gonna let me do to you later." Just as she said the words, her hand slid between my legs. I was so grateful that I was wearing jeans and underwear. I would have ruined that suede couch.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" I whimpered. I knew I had to make her stop soon or we'd never make it through dinner, which may have been her intention.

I sat there while she whispered a very detailed plan for the rest of our evening that included the anal plugs I had yet to use. I giggled breathlessly as she finished her little speech by reminding me just how gentle she would be. She kept to her word.

I didn't wear the bracelet much, but I brought out from time to time to put a smile on her face.

--

My life at home was pretty close to perfect and as school started up, I knew I would enjoy my job as well. Emmett was turning into the big brother I never had, Jasper, the affectionate and flirtatious high school boyfriend I wished I had and Angela, a genuine best friend. Along with Ben, who offered the occasional insightful tip on traffic or trends in the economy, I felt I fit in rather well with their little clique.

My students were surprisingly welcoming and they warmed to me pretty quickly. "It's cause we're younger," Jasper told me one day in the teacher's lounge. "And it doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous." He did have a point, though not about my looks. Even at my old school, the students seemed to give the younger teachers a break.

Loyola was good about letting us plan our homework load. I didn't see the point in quizzing my kids endlessly about the minute details of the book, so instead I held discussions everyday, forcing everyone to participate. Clearly there were the few who had said "Fuck It" before getting through the first few pages, but once the majority saw I wasn't going to let them get away silently in the back of the room, they began keeping up with the nightly reading.

I had two final assignments planned to gauged their understand and then we'd be on to the next section. Principal Banner was pleased with the way I was engaging the students and never once gave me grief about the lack of written assignments I handed out.

I did help Angela with the preparations for the play, which actually gave me something to do since I didn't have any homework to grade.

Auditions went pretty smoothly. In fact one of my students was cast as Juliet. This adorable little thing named Vanessa Wolfe. Her friends called her Nessie for short. She was pretty shy in class, but she did her reading every night and always came prepared with excellent questions. It made my day when she showed up in the auditorium and acted her little butt off.

I told Angela that I was a little afraid that people would think she and I were playing favorites, casting my teacher's pet as our Juliet, but after seeing ten girls, most of which couldn't emote their way out of a paper bag, Angela simply turned to me and said, "Do we really have a choice?"

In the relationship department, Rose and Alice helped me clear everything up with my co-workers. Emmett was glad to see that I had snapped out of whatever funk I'd been in, but he was still curious about the fight Leah and I had.

"Tell Emmett that those picture were really of Alice. Say – that you had just met her and things were on the rocks with Leah anyway, so you guys broke up," Rose suggested.

"But make sure you tell him that you don't really want to talk about it. Sounds like he's pretty big gossip, so he'll tell the other teachers and they'll know not to ask you about it," Alice added.

"Ick – but I don't want that Mr. Morgan thinking I'm single." My interactions with James had been few and far between, but were still extremely creepy and had me considering a permanent life of lesbianism.

"That's fine, just tell Emmett that you and Alice are 'dating' and you're just seeing where it goes," Rose concluded.

The next morning I told Emmett just that. He questioned me about the pictures again and I reminded him that I'd neither confirmed or denied who they were of.

"Well I'd dump my girl for tits like those too. Makes sense," he said casually. I smiled timidly at the assistant principal who had just passed within ear shot, my face blazing red.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone," I said, trying to guide the conversation away from Alice's breasts.

"I'm not, but if I were – you know what I mean. Anyway what's the name of this nicely chested girl?"

I laughed at the mixed compliment. "Alice. Her name is Alice." We pause in front of the boys' locker room, home to Emmett's office.

"Alice?" His eyebrows drew together for a moment before his expression changed. I didn't miss it.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just haven't heard that name in a while. Reminds me of one of my grandma's poker buddies. Whatever. Well I hope things go a little smoother for you two."

"Thanks," I smiled before leaving him to his team.

--

All in all I was pretty darn happy. Even after a long frustrating day, I had Emmett, Jasper and Angela to make me smile and Alice and Rose to fuck me happily to sleep.

I was so happy in fact that I also forgot about my rapidly approaching birthday.

I was pleasantly minding my own business one day in the kitchen, reading some romance novel Angela had let me borrow when Alice sauntered into the kitchen. I'm not sure whether she was allergic to clothes or if she was just hot, but after I'd settled in she regularly walked around in a cami and undies, or a bra and undies or just her undies, whenever she knew she would be home for more than a few hours.

Today she'd decided to go with a pair of aqua boy shorts and nothing else. I loved her nipples and her cute little butt, so I didn't object. She came over to me and gave me a soft kiss before rummaging through the fridge. I turned my attention back to the heroine lost in time to Scottish warriors. A few moments later Alice's voice caught my attention.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why didn't you tell us you have a birthday this week?" she barked. I looked up to see Alice bent over the counter with my wallet in her hand. She was carefully looking over my I.D. I should have been a little annoyed and slightly concerned that Alice had just gone through my purse, but she was like a five year old from time to time and I was sitting right there. Plus she was nearly naked and her nipples were hard, grazing the cool counter top. I couldn't really be mad at her.

"I uh—" I had nothing. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"ROSE!" she yelled for reinforcements. SHIT! Rose came running into the kitchen a few seconds expecting to find one of us on fire.

"What? What it is?" The annoyance spread across her face when she saw that neither of us were in need of an ambulance.

"Bella's birthday is on Saturday," Alice said, looking between the two of us. "And I have a feeling she wasn't going to tell us." Her last word was accented with a small yelp as Rose turned her and hoisted her up on the counter. Alice dropped my wallet in my purse and wrapped her legs around Rose.

Shit. They were going to seduce an explanation out of me. I just knew it.

True to form, Rosalie brought her lips to Alice's nipple before she spoke, "What gives, huh? You don't want to celebrate your birthday with us?" Her tongue snuck out and she started lick at Alice, who some how kept it together long enough to pack her bags for the guilt trip.

"Yeah. I thought you loved us," Alice pouted.

"I do," I laughed. "What does that have to do with celebrating my birthday?"

"Wait, you really weren't going to say anything?" Rose straightened up, staring at me.

"Nooo," I shrugged. "I'm not really into my birthday. It's not that big of a deal." Truth was my birthday was always surrounded with some ridiculous tragedy that made me wish, at least for a few moments or weeks that I had in fact never been born. After all of the attendees to my sweet sixteen came down with food poisoning from a tainted meat platter I'd sworn off the celebration of September 13th altogether. Living with the girls would not change my opinion on the day.

"Bella, we're doing something," Rose said.

"No. We're not."

"Oh yes we are," Alice said with a sinister smile. I paused for a second, getting the distinct feeling that Alice and Rose were going to throw me some sort of party, even if I refused to attend. I bit the bullet opting for a compromise.

"How about this, we'll have some people over. I'll invite Emmett and stuff and you guys can invite some people. – Do you two have any friends by they way?" I asked.

"A few."

"No." They laughed the same time.

"Anyway, we'll have a party. I'LL COOK. And that will be that. But there will be no, I REPEAT, NO mention of it being my birthday. Is that clear?"

For all of their stubbornness they were starting to understand that I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine," they both sighed. We compromised on a few more things that night, all of which involved the three of us being in much less than our undies.

The next day at school I invited my new friends over for our mini party. Rose and Alice actually didn't have anyone they wanted to invite, but that was fine. I wanted them to meet Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Angela. A little get together seemed better anyway. More like people hanging out and much less like a birthday party. Leah would be working that night, thank God, so she wouldn't be around to cast a shadow of despair on the evening.

Jasper was game and very excited for me to meet his boyfriend, Edward. Despite our constant albeit extremely harmless flirting, Jasper was in love with that man. He didn't talk about him much, but every time Edward came up in conversation Jasper would blush or smile in the most adorable way. I had to meet the person who could make him turn that shade of pink.

Emmett on the other hand was surprisingly reluctant. I couldn't resist giving him a hard time about it.

"What, you're too cool to come over my house?" I teased. I think a few boys on his football team thought we were dating, I hung outside the locker room with him so much.

"No. I just – All of your roommates are lesbians?" he asked.

"Yes Emmett," I assured him. Jasper appeared just then.

"Emmett doesn't like the idea of walking into a social situation where he has no chance of getting lucky," Jasper said.

"Sorry, Em. That's the deal," I laughed at his sullen face.

"Fine. For you Swan, I'll come. But someone better get drunk and show me some hot lady on lady action." Jasper and I burst out laughing, but for different reasons. For me the hilarity of it all wasn't that he was dead serious, but that a sudden girl on girl orgy was a very real possibility.

It turned out Ben and Angela couldn't make it. They'd made plans to meet Angela's parents in Napa on Friday after school. I was so glad they didn't know the real reason for the party or they've vow to make it up to me.

When I got home on Friday Alice had modestly decorated the house. Apparently my party was to be a luau. Before I jumped in the shower, I called Emmett and warned him that my over enthusiastic girlfriend might be a little bummed if he and the boys didn't show up in some sort of island apparel. After laughing at me for a solid minute he promised to let Jasper and Edward know.

My gift from Alice had been a cute Hawaiian print bikini and a grass skirt. She'd opted for the whole deal, complete with coconut bra and a stack of leis. Rose toned it down and went for a bikini top and matching board shorts. She still looked amazing. We'd decided that she would just play the roommate tonight, since Alice and I were supposed to be dating. It was sweet of her and I would reward her for it later, at length.

A little bit before the boys were due to arrive Alice took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Saving all the pageantry, we found Rose standing in the dimmed light holding a single cupcake with a single candle. I couldn't help but smile.

"We won't sing. Alice'll even eat the cupcake, just make a wish," she said sweetly.

"Okay," I laughed. "And I want the cupcake." I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of all things that I had wanted recently and I came up short. I scanned my memory again for anything in the past that I was still wanting to materialize and again, nothing. I had a job I wanted. I had really nice friends, a nice, safe place to live, my parents were healthy. I couldn't think of a single thing. But then GOD DAMN IT if the idea didn't just pop into my head. I tried to stop myself, but like a dumb ass I actually thought the full sentence.

I wish Leah and I were getting along. I paused for a moment, feeling my face drop.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Alice asked. I opened my eyes.

"Nothing." I took a deep breath and blew out the candle. After several kisses that would have seemed excessively long to an outsider and an exchange of Happy Birthdays, Thanks, and I love you's, we headed into the living room to wait for our guests to arrive. All three of them.

When the doorbell rang Alice jumped to her feet and rushed to open it. Knowing much better than to unleash Alice on the unsuspecting, we ran after her. She threw open the door to reveal Emmett, Jasper and who I assumed was Edward standing on the porch. They had actually worn Hawaiian shirts. Luckily for them they were all unbelievable good looking and could pull the patterns off, especially Edward.

Edward was gorgeous. He was a little bit shorter than Jasper's six feet and four inches, but built the same, tall and muscular. He had dark red hair and these amazing green eyes and a jaw line that could cut glass. I could see the resemblance to Emmett in the shape of is eyes and his full lips. They both had the demeanor of a kind and warm protector. Had he and I been introduced in another time and place where we were both straight, I'm not sure being single would have mattered, I would have raped him. I couldn't think of it any other way. The straight side of me was staring at him, drooling.

But just as I was about to invite him inside and ask him if Jasper really minded sharing, Emmett groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he yelled. My head snapped in his direction.

"I should have known. I should have fucking known. How many Emmetts can there be in Los Angeles. Fuck me." Rosalie covered her face, shaking her head. I looked between them confused, then over to Alice who had actually backed away from the door and was looking at her feet. What the—

"And you're the girlfriend, Alice." Emmett demanded, looking at her.

She looked up, flashing a cautiously fake smile. "How's it going?"

"Um what the hell is going on here?" I finally asked.

"Jesus. Well come inside at least," Rosalie said gesturing towards the couch. The boys shuffled in. Edward had to be dragged actually. He looked terrified.

Once the door was closed I turned on my girls and Emmett. "So?"

"You wanna tell her?" Emmett said to Rose.

"Fine. Bella, Emmett bounces at the Abbey. We got drunk one night and brought him home. Alice and Leah passed out. Emmett and I had sex. The End."

"THAT WAS YOU? YOU'RE ROSALIE?!" Edward erupted. He was near hysterics. We all turned and stared at him. The girls were confused and I was, well, sort of turned on by how sexy and deep his voice was. I shook my head focusing back on the situation at hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose snapped. And this folks, was exactly why I didn't like to celebrate my birthday.

"Edward, shut your fucking mouth," Emmett fumed.

"No. Screw you. All the times you've embarrassed me," Edward said.

"And me," Jasper added, winking at me. Then I knew this situation wasn't all too serious, but still. I wanted them to all calm down.

"My dear Rose, my brother here is obsessed with you," Edward said. "I'm Edward by the way." He extended his hand and Rosalie took it smirking at the way he was openly mocking his brother.

"Nice to meet you. – Obsessed eh?" Rose teased.

"Oh yeah. Obsessed. When was that, like a month ago? He hasn't mentioned or slept with, might I add, another girl since," Edward said. I quickly did the math in my head. For a guy like Emmett, a month seemed like an awful long time to go with out sex. It also occurred to me that the timeline fit exactly with Emily's departure. I filed that away for later.

"He's in love with you," Jasper laughed.

"Oh Emmett. You poor, poor baby," Rosalie was trying not to laugh flat out in his face, but you could tell it was hard for her.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"It's never gonna happen," she snickered.

"Yeah I know. Anyway. Edward. Bella. Bella, this my brother Edward. Alice, Rose, this Jasper." We all shook hands still laughing at Emmett's unfortunate situation. "So wait. You're Number 4?" Emmett said looking at me.

"Number Four?" I repeated the phrase like Emmett had just called me a common gutter slut.

Rosalie came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. On reflex I started drawing my fingers across her skin. Old habits and all that.

"Her name is Bella actually." Then she said to me. "The pig bouncers at the Abbey found out about our 'situation' and they fucking numbered us." Apparently Rosalie was dubbed Number One, Alice, Number Two, Leah, Number Three and Emily was Number Four. The few times they had been to the Abbey after Emily left, they were questioned endlessly on the whereabouts of Number Four. Of course they found that she had left town.

"We were wondering if you were going to replace her," Emmett laughed, trying to turn the tables.

"Well we did and you aren't gonna get in her pants either," Alice finally spoke up.

"Oh pipe down, Shorty. I know that. Well its nice to see you all again. I think I need a drink," Emmett said as he headed towards the torch lit back yard.

Things settled down after that. We ate the steaks and fruit I grilled and then we all proceeded to get ridiculously drunk.

Emmett was actually in love with Rose and in a private moment we managed to steal away, he admitted how devastated he was when he found out she was a lesbian.

"Bella, the sex was so good. And I'd been seeing her at the club for a while. So many of the girls there are Bi. She was actually nice to me and I really liked her," Emmett sulked.

"I'm sorry big guy. Really." I tried to comfort him.

"No you're not cause you get to fuck her," he continued.

"That is true." I didn't want to hurt him anymore by telling him how good she was on a daily basis.

I spent some time getting to know Edward a little better. He was a teacher as well. He taught first grade a private school across town. He was so sweet, definitely gay and like his boyfriend, an outrageous flirt. He wasn't flaming, it was just so clear that the only human being on the planet he had eyes for was Jasper. They were adorable together and it reminded me how lucky I was to have the girls.

Jasper was very nice to Alice and Rose and they were half in love with him by their third drink. Having Edward around didn't stop him from being one hell of a flirt and Alice couldn't resist a chance to flirt with anyone.

By the end of the night Emmett and Rose had finally talked, and forgiven each other for their little outburst. Rose assured him that he really didn't have a chance in hell, but she did want to be friends with him. Later Emmett told me that she'd even thanked him for being so nice to me at school. My heart swelled with affection for her, yet again.

Finally it was clear it was time for the boys to go. Emmett was sobering up. Edward was eying Jasper like he was about to take him down on our living room floor and give him a thorough pounding. I was also aching to get the girls out of their hula wear. I was drunk and horny and thanks to little kisses they were both stealing from me all night I was soaking wet.

Just as I was about to kick the boys out, Edward scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. Emmett and Jasper kept walked down the path to Emmett's Jeep.

"We're taking her with us," Edward laughed loudly.

"No. Edward. Put me down," I squealed in what had to have been the most girlie pitch to ever come out of me. Edward turned to face Alice and Rose. I could feel him take another deep breath to speak, but I didn't hear what actually came out of his mouth.

Leah was standing on the front lawn, a look of homicidal mania on her face. I tried to assess just how many things about the situation could have possibly pissed her off. Possibly that we had clearly gotten drunk without her, or that we had guys over, or maybe that the first person she saw when she got home was me. I thought for a split second that maybe she'd recognized Emmett and that had made her freeze. But she wasn't looking at Emmett.

I noticed that everyone had fallen silent. Jasper and Emmett had stopped laughing. And just as Edward turned to see what was going on behind him, I realized that it wasn't my throat that Leah wanted to slit. No she was staring daggers at Edward. More specifically, Edward's hand, planted firmly on my ass.

...you don't know how to play the game. you cheat, you lie. you don't even know how to say goodbye...

The speed with which Edward put me back down was rather impressive. I was back upright in half a second and another second later Edward was all the way down the front steps. He took them all sideways, keeping his eye on Leah. Obviously she couldn't take him, but he could tell a fierce temper was behind those almond eyes.

Leah turned her head and looked at Emmett, then walked quickly, but calmly up the stairs. She didn't look at me again, but paused and whispered harshly to Rose as she walked into the house.

"Bring him back for another round?" she hissed. As she crossed the threshold, Leah grabbed Alice's hand and towed her back into the house. I blinked, watching Alice disappear into the kitchen and then I looked at Rose. I blinked again, speechless. I'd never seen Rose look this way. She was visibly hurt by what Leah had said.

"Ah- we'll see ya on Monday, Bella," Emmett muttered.

I turned and looked at the boys. "Yeah. Thanks for coming." I could tell they wanted to say bye to Rosalie, but when I glanced back at her, she had the end of her ponytail between her fingers. Her eyes were watery as she pretended to look for split ends. There weren't any.

I left the boys to their departure, taking Rose by the hand and led her back into the house. Leah had quickly maneuvered Alice upstairs while the rest of us were still in shock.

Rose followed my lead as I began picking up glasses and carrying them into the kitchen. In silence we continued to clean. Finally when we were outside putting out the tiki torches, Rose caved. She sank down on the back steps and went back to picking at her ponytail. Amazingly she'd managed to keep the tears at bay.

I sat down beside her and waited until she was ready to talk.

"Leah didn't speak to me for three days after the whole Emmett thing," she said with a heavy sigh. I wasn't exactly surprised.

"Didn't he come home with all three of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we were just going to screwing with him and then send him home with blue balls." She let go of her hair and looked across the lawn, then shook her head like she was trying to dislodge a memory. I wanted to know the whole story, but I didn't want to push her if it was making her even more upset. But Rosalie opened up anyway and gave me the details.

Alice and Leah had genuinely passed out after having a few too many. They were all pretty upset over Emily and Rosalie in a moment of weakness, let Emmett undress her. Then the kissing started. Drunk and aroused Rosalie couldn't bring herself to stop.

"I don't think I'd let myself really deal with Emily's leaving. I know it sounds awful, but at the time I needed something besides Alice and Lee L- Leah. Know what I mean?"

"Completely. It was sort of like they reminded you of what you'd just lost," I said taking her hand. It was odd talking about Emily like this, but I understood. I couldn't imagine losing Alice or Rose. The mere thought of not being with them made my chest hurt.

"Exactly." She went on to tell me that Emmett was actually really good in bed and had things been completely different, she probably would have gone out with him. They'd had sex for a good hour before Rose sent him happily on his way. When she'd returned to her bedroom, however, Leah was awake.

"She didn't say anything to me. She just walked out of the room and slammed her door," Rose told me. Apparently the silent treatment was Leah's typical reaction when angry. Rose continued with her story, the tears completely gone now. She smirked when telling me the last bit. "I actually broke down and cried before she would talked to me."

I stared at her, shocked. Even though I'd seen the moisture had lined her eyes minutes before, Rosalie did not strike me as a "crier".

"I know she's a bitch, Bella. I do. It's just I love her so much and after Emily left, I just—I couldn't stand having her upset with me."

"I get that." I squeezed her hand gently, resting my head on her shoulder. She sighed and pulled her hand from mine, wrapping it around my waist. We sat like that for a long time, listening to the traffic on Third. I'd sobered up quite a bit and truly just wanted to make sure Rosalie was okay enough to get a restful night's sleep. I knew what fighting with Leah felt like and I didn't want to move from that spot until Rose was ready.

After a little more time went by, Rosalie took one last deep breath and moved to stand up. I followed her, lacing her fingers with mine. She turned towards me, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Did we ruin your birthday?" she asked softly.

"No," I replied, with a slight smile. "Leah's like that with me all the time."

Rose laughed pulling me a little bit closer. I didn't know if Leah's little outburst had taken the mood out of her, but apparently it hadn't. Rose eyed my lips closely. I gazed back at her, thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her and her to me.

"I had a great time. I'm glad you guys forced this non birthday party on me," I said.

"Good. Happy Birthday," she whispered, pulling me even closer. Our breasts were touching now. My body reacted immediately. All I wanted to do was feel her naked skin against mine.

I should have been a little apprehensive, but considering Leah had already fucked me on the porch it felt stupid to stop Rosalie when she began loosening the string to my bikini top. When she'd removed it completely, I went to work on hers, freeing her perfect nipples. I didn't hesitate, taking one in my mouth, gently teasing the other with my fingers tips. She sighed heavily and I glanced up to see her head drop back. I wanted to hear her make that noise again, so I focused my attention back down, slowly tracing the peak with my tongue.

My pussy was aching. I wanted to keep adoring her like this, but the rest of the fabric between us had to go and I had things in mind that didn't involve standing up.

I moved my lips to her neck, nibbling at her collarbone.

"I want you right here, right now, but –" Rose breathed.

I looked up at her. "But you think fucking on the lawn will be cool for about one minute?" I said.

"Exactly," she said with a smile. "And I want to take my time." She didn't need to say anything else. We made quick work of the mess in the backyard and headed up to her room. We pretended to ignore the sounds we heard coming from Leah's room, but we both knew she was using her harness and taking Alice in away they both preferred. Hard and rough.

Once the door to her bedroom was closed, Rosalie and I slowly undressed each other. I wanted to be naked underneath her, but the way she was kissing me took away the need to rush.

When she was out of her shorts and my silly grass skirt and bottoms were ditched on the floor, we stood at the foot of the bed still kissing. I let my hand drift between her legs. She parted them for slightly, letting me feel just how wet she was for me.

I brought my mouth back to her nipples and we fell back into the same stance, her head tossed back, my tongue swirling and plucking. My feelings for her made it easy for me to ignore the throbbing between my legs. I was dying to come, but I loved the way she shuddered against me. I loved the little sounds she made when I stroked at her clit. I knew in the back of my mind I wouldn't go to bed unsatisfied and for now I wanted to please her.

She came softly, twitching a bit between my fingers, breathing my name in high tones. Before she could recover, I dropped back on the bed, pulling her on top of me. We started kissing again, hungrily exploring with lips and tongues. Her thigh found my clit and I was helpless to resist the urge to rub against it. The sparks flew through my body as I pulled her closer, whimpering against her lips. I was just about to come when Rose rolled me on top of her, breaking the contact.

"Up, on your knees," she panted looking towards the headboard. She shimmied beneath me as I walked to the top of the bed on my knees. When my hands were planted firmly on the wall, Rosalie wrapped her arms around my thighs, pulling me down so her mouth met my dripping lips. Nothing could have kept my eyes open.

Immediately I began to quiver, feeling her warm tongue against me. Every moment that passed was filled with intensifying pleasure. She was gentle, using her lips lightly on my pussy, her tongue sweeping the length of my slit over and over, penetrating me when it could.

My head was swimming, thinking of Rosalie's face, thinking the love I had for her and just how much she was turning me on. My moans and whimpers were the only way I could express the way she was making me feel.

A few moments later I felt myself moving. I hadn't made a conscious decision, but I was quickly on my side rolling so I facing the foot of the bed, my mouth level with her with her beautiful cunt.

Rosalie caught on quickly, opening her legs, one knee bent, foot planted on the bed. She pulled me closer, spreading my thighs with her hand. I wasted no time pressing lips to her wetness, licking fiercely, swallowing every drop. At the same time she went back to kissing and licking my pussy. The sensations were more than we both could handle.

We spent the rest of the night in various positions, some times taking turns and others, pleasuring each other simultaneously, but for these minutes, during this perfect connection, lips to lips, I was in heaven.

And nothing Leah said or did could change that.

--

Saturday went by in a quiet, sleepy haze. Leah was away on set. It being my actual birthday, Rosalie and Alice let me decide how I wanted to spend it. We spent the whole day in front of the T.V. eating junk food and watching bad movies. For dinner I'd made waffles. All around it was a pretty good Saturday.

Sunday – was a different story.

I was ripped from sleep by something smashing against Leah's bedroom wall, a room that shared a wall with Rosalie's room. I looked at Rosalie who was sitting up on her elbow, alert as ever.

Just as I was about to ask her what the hell that noise was, the screaming started.

Rosalie quickly scrambled to the end of the bed and put some clothes on. She was out in the hall the next moment. I followed, pulling my panties on and the first top I saw, a sweatshirt of Alice's.

Leah's bedroom door was closed, but we could hear every word.

"No Seth! That is fucking bullshit and you know it!" Even though Leah and I had some rather unpleasant interactions, I never thought for a moment I would hear her sound like this. Her tone went beyond anger. She was furious.

I exhaled when I saw Alice come cautiously up the stairs. For a moment I was terrified that she trapped in a room with Leah, especially when she was throwing things.

"Why?! Why the fuck would she do that? – No. Seth, you know that's not gonna happen!"

I looked at Alice and mouthed, "Who's Seth?"

"Her baby brother," Alice whispered. I nodded. Later I thought it was interesting, in a way, to find out that Leah had siblings.

"Yeah, well apparently she says a lot of things – I'm not pissed at you. – Yeah, yeah. Thanks." There was another pause and then her voice grew a little softer, but still loud enough to hear. "No. – Fine. I have to go. – Bye."

We all tensed, ready to dash away from the door the second the knob turned, but nothing happened. There was some motion in her room and its sounded a little like Leah was muttering to herself. Then she was back on the phone. This time we couldn't hear much, just murmuring.

After it was silent again for a long time, Rosalie braved knocking on the door. They hadn't talked to since Friday night, but clearly whatever her brother had to tell her had nothing to do with Rose.

"Lee?" Rosalie said, opening the door. I ducked back into Rosalie's room, just peeking out. Alice came further down the hall, but stayed out of Leah's room.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, her voice is filled with worry.

"Leaving," I heard Leah say. I tensed, my stomach tightening. I could hear drawers opening and closing, items being shoved places. Just then I saw Leah side step Alice into the bathroom. I ducked further back. There was no way I was crossing her line of vision.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked when Leah reappeared.

"Hilo." I thought for a moment, realizing I had no idea where that was.

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"I'm not talking about it."

"When are you coming back?" Rose asked. I didn't like the desperation in her voice.

"Don't know."

"Do you want me to call a replacement?" Rosalie struggled to remain calm. For a moment I wondered what the heck she was talking about and then I remembered that Leah still had a week left on her movie shoot.

"Just called Liz. She's on it."

"Okay. Can I at least take you to the airport? I don't want your car just hanging out at LAX for who knows how long," Rosalie said.

"Sure. Fine."

Rosalie came back into the room at lightening speed. I plopped down on the bed, trying to stay clear of the door just in case Leah came back out in the hall. I knew I was the last person she wanted to see.

Rosalie was in her clothes in a matter of moments, slipping into some flip flops and pulling back her hair. She didn't pause to look at me as she took off after Leah down the stairs.

I stayed put for a little while, even after I heard the front door close. Finally I slid off the bed and out of the room to find Alice.

I didn't have to go far. She was standing in the same exact spot in the hallway, her arms wrapped around her chest, silent tears streaming down her face.

... don't hold your love over my head...

I had made up my mind weeks ago not to let Leah's behavior affect me, but now it was impossible.

I sat with Alice on the couch, letting her sob silently into my chest. When she was all cried out we waited. For some reason her tears scared me. Whatever was going on with Leah was bad enough to not only scare the shit out of Rose, but to reduce Alice to sobbing.

I knew what they feared, what had made Alice cry. They were afraid she wouldn't come back.

I didn't like Leah, not one bit, but I didn't want her to go. She made the girls happy and that fact kept me from truly hating her. I was getting a taste for how they must have felt when Emily decided to up and leave.

This had to be about her somehow. Leah relied on Rosalie and Alice for emotional support just as much as I did, even if it was just in the wee hours of the night.

For a call from home to piss Leah off this much and send her running from the house, from L.A., there had to be something about this place that Leah just couldn't deal with. Like Rosalie's reaction with Emmett, something about us and this house was too painful for her to deal with. Emily was the only link I could make.

LAX was only twenty minutes from the house, but Rosalie was gone for three hours. I knew when she came back that she had stopped somewhere to cry in solitude.

I could tell she knew something, but she wouldn't tell us. Or maybe she wouldn't tell me. Leah and I lived such separate lives, that I could see Rosalie respecting her privacy when it came to me. I was curious, but I understood.

Leah was gone for six days. One would think the first day would be the worst, filled with worrying, but as the days dragged on, things got worse.

Rosalie and Alice barely talked, moving silently around the house. I did my best to be supportive, doling out soothing hugs and gentle strokes whenever they would let me.

We stopped making love. Even our kissing was reduced to unenthusiastic pecks as we headed off to work or up to bed. And as for bed, I started sleeping in my own room when it became clear that Rosalie really needed some space.

I was worried, for all three of them. The girls reacted just as I would have if I had lost one of them. I hated seeing the pain on Alice's face every day that ended without a phone call. It killed me watching Rosalie as she just stared at her cell, waiting for it to ring.

And I was worried about Leah. Someone or something had really hurt her. Yes, she'd put me through a lot of shit, but I wasn't the type of person to wish that sort of pain on anyone.

I wanted her back.

On Saturday I'd decided to spend the morning at the museum. The mood in the house was becoming too much for me. I wanted to be there for the girls, but I needed a few hours to recharge.

When I came back however, I saw that wasn't really necessary.

Leah was sitting comfortably on the couch, Alice in her arms. Rosalie, gently caressing her feet. They were laughing – like nothing had happened.

For the first time I was pissed at Alice and Rose. I suppose it was inevitable. Couples and roommates fight and it was only a matter of time before one of us did something, even if it was minor, to get on the others nerve's.

I knew in a situation like this forgiveness was key, but I was just selfish enough at the moment not to care. I looked at Leah, fresh-faced, her skin just a little more golden. And then I looked at Alice and Rose. They were drained, dark circles still under their eyes despite their smiles. They had let her back in, just like that. She'd slashed at their hearts without so much as a phone call and they had forgiven her.

"Hey," Alice said brightly. I was instantly more annoyed at Alice's "look who's back" tone. Sure they were happy to see her, but I hadn't forgotten the way she had treated me before she left and I definitely hadn't forgotten that she was the one who had made them cry. And I sure as shit hadn't forgotten that she was the reason I'd been sleeping in my bed, alone.

"Hey," I said flatly, before closing the front door.

"What's her problem?" Leah whispered in Spanish. Rosalie looked between us cautiously for a moment, but didn't say a word. I laughed a quick, furious laugh and went up to my room.

They were on their own for dinner.

On Sunday morning I snuck out before the others woke up. I wasn't angry anymore, but I still wanted some space and I wasn't really ready to talk.

I drove to the beach and sat in the sand mulling things over. I tried to be objective. If it had been Rosalie who had left in a sudden outburst, would I have forgiven her?

Yes, you would, I thought honestly. And I knew it was true. I loved her and they loved Leah. They also knew much more than I did about the situation. Maybe Leah had a perfectly acceptable excuse for taking off and maybe their sadness was just over missing her and not them mourning the end of their relationship.

I decided finally, that either way it didn't matter. Leah was on the outskirts of my life and I, a spectator to hers. I shouldn't let any of her behavior affect how I felt about the girls, but I would ask that from now on if they wouldn't let Leah affect their emotional response to me. I didn't like being shut out and I sure as hell didn't like sleeping alone.

--

Rosalie was up when I got home, waiting for me on the front steps.

"Hi," she greeted me bashfully.

"Hi," I whispered back. I bit my lip trying not to smile. She was forgiven, but I wanted her to work for it a little.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked. I stood there looking at my flip flops.

"No."

"Will you come sit by me?" she asked. I walked up the path and sat down next to her on the top step. She took my hand, the way I had taken hers a week before. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. I wasn't saying that she had no reason to apologize. I just wanted to know what she thought she was apologizing for.

"I'd promised Leah that I wouldn't talk about what was going on. She wanted to tell Alice on her own time. But I didn't mean to shut you out like that. I'm sorry I pushed you away," she said.

"She asked you not to tell me." I understood. If I was going through a tough time I wouldn't want someone I hated knowing all the gory details and Leah definitely hated me.

"Yeah. You know –"

"Yeah. Where'd she go?" I asked sincerely curious about that bit.

"Hawaii." Rose laughed at my stunned expression. "She has family there. Or friends she considers to be family."

"Must be nice," I muttered.

"Things are better now, but I am sorry. I know I hurt you. We, I mean," she said, rubbing my fingers softly.

"Yeah, where is that little punk? I want an apology from her too," I teased unable to hold in my giggle.

"She'll take her punishment as soon as your ready to dole it out," Rosalie said before kissing me softly on the neck. I sighed leaning into her, glad that we'd gotten past our first major issue. I prayed there wouldn't be a second.

--

Things pretty much went back to normal. I went back to sleeping in Rosalie's bed and getting the sex I wanted on a regular basis. Leah and I avoided each other like the plague. When all of us were together I pretended she didn't exist even when she was two inches away from me and naked. I didn't even have the urge to look her way. The tears that all three of us had shed because of Leah were enough to keep my emotions cold to her.

I went about business as usual. School went by smoothly. There were the typical issues; kids caught cheating, skipping class, making out in the auditorium, but nothing that caused any major amount of stress.

Play rehearsals kept me busy enough. The days rolled to mid –October before I knew it. Things at home carried a certain amount of tension considering I was ignoring a whole human being twenty-four hours a day, but beyond that I was happy.

Leah just plain sucked, but I refused to let her keep me from enjoying my time with the girls.

--

One random Thursday I came home to find we had visitors. Lots of them. I had to park across the street, behind Alice's Mercedes because nine custom Ducatis took up our usual parking spaces. A pristine black Escalade was pulled into the driveway, towing an enormous black trailer. The words Quileute Customs were emblazoned across the side in white lettering. Below the words was the silhouette a wolf howling at the moon. Of course I'd see the image before, many times in fact. It was tattooed on Leah's naked skin.

As I walked up the path I could hear music coming from the backyard. Clearly I was missing a party. I walked through the house to the back yard where I found eleven guys, all of them nearly Emmett's size, one of them bigger and all of them extremely attractive.

They were all definitely Leah's friends. Not that Alice couldn't have buddied up with eleven tattooed bikers, but something about their waist length hair and deep copper skin told me these were Leah's boys, if not some of them family. To further confirm my assumptions I could see that each of them had a giant version of Leah's tattoo inked down their forearm.

A hot, tribal biker gang. I had no idea why Leah had left home.

"Hey!" I heard Alice say. I scanned through the crowed to find her at the grill talking to one of the shorter guys. He wasn't exactly short, clearly at least six-three, but he was baby faced, definitely the youngest. He was flipping burgers with ease, perfectly at home. I smiled at Alice and then something caught my attention.

I saw Leah on the far end of the yard talking to the tallest and surely the most attractive of the group. She looked at me. Her typical disgust flashed in her eyes, but then she turned back to her conversation. I fought every urge to flip her off, keeping to our deal.

I was about to take the stairs, when Rose appeared beside me.

"Sethie!" she cried. The kid at the grill turned and flashed her a huge smile. So that's the baby brother, I thought. I could see the resemblance. He was strikingly handsome, his lips, eyes and nose the same as Leah's. The rest of him was all testosterone and muscle.

"Hey gorgeous," he replied, handing Alice the spatula. Rose ran to him and gave a huge hug.

"Bella, come meet Seth," she said waving me over.

"Hi," I said with a cautious smile. I was never rude to company, but like I said these were Leah's boys. I had no idea what she had told them about me, but from the way some of them were looking at me and murmuring to each other, I knew it had been something.

Seth took my hand, giving it a firm shake. "I hope you don't mind. I heard you're the master of this grill." Seth smiled down at me. I was instantly at ease. If her brother didn't hate me then Leah hadn't poisoned them against me. I didn't think to wonder why.

I took the spatula from Alice. "That's right and I wouldn't be any kind of a hostess if I let you stand behind it all day. So if you'll excuse me." I playfully nudged Seth out of the way. He laughed heartily, stepping to the side.

As I manned the grill, the guys drifted over and started introducing themselves. Leah had ducked into the house, probably to use the bathroom and the tallest of the group made his way over to me first.

"Heard you keep a pretty good house here, B," he chuckled.

"Is that right? And who told you that?" I said handing him back his plate, now piled with four burgers.

"Mini me," he said nodding towards Alice, who was now doing pull ups on Seth's arm.

"I heard that," she yelled.

"I meant you to," he yelled before turning back to me. "Jake." Jake was huge, at least six-seven. The only person I'd ever seen that could possibly take Emmett in the fight. He wasn't the oldest, but his size alone was reason enough for him to be the leader of this pack. He was cute too, with high cheek bones and nice full lips stretched into a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jake. I'm Bella." He didn't need to call me B.

Jake and I talked for a while as he ate. His father was actually the Chief of the Quiluete Nation in Washington State. Jake was to inherit the throne, but boredom drove him to open his shop in the mean time. Only a few of the boys actually worked there, but they were all childhood friends who'd vowed to stick around to keep their heritage intact.

On this particular Thursday he and the boys were on their way to a charity auction in San Diego. Their trailer was loaded with three custom bikes to be auctioned off at a marathon weekend for juvenile diabetes.

"I usually don't bring the whole lot of them with me on trips like this, but they knew I'd blow past Leah and they all wanted to see her," he said, shoving the last bit of burger in his mouth. I could tell he wasn't full by the way he was eying the raw meat I'd just piled on grill, but I still had a few more people to feed.

I handed out burgers and hot dogs and chatted with all the boys. All but one. One guy sat on the corner of the porch, sullen faced, sipping his beer. I grabbed two patties and two dogs and walked them up to him.

"Here you are," I said politely. He looked up with a small smile and took the plate.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm Sam."

"Bella." I smiled back at him. I wanted to find out why he was keeping to himself, but I knew it wasn't my place. And I was right.

Leah was back outside by this point talking and laughing with two guys named Paul and Embry. When I turned back around she was staring at Sam and I. She did not look happy. Shocker, but something in her eye told me it was the both of us she could do without. I wondered what it was about him though, that was making her so angry. I turned my head quickly to see that Jake had witnessed the uneasy glances.

"So Rosalie, you ever gonna let us have our girl back?" Jake boomed across the lawn. By his tone I knew he meant giving Leah back to the male population and not them in particular. Apparently she hadn't always been a lesbian.

"I don't know Jake. I heard you're the reason she prefers pussy," Rose shot right back. A chorus of "Oh, shit" and laughter filled the air. I couldn't help, but chuckle a little.

"Oh really now?" Jake said looking at Leah.

"You didn't find it a little odd that I was completely turned off men after you," Leah said with an evil grin.

"Baby, don't try and play me in front of your girls. I had you coming more times than you could count and I'm pretty sure I'm the only guy you've ever let lick that tattoo." They went back and forth like this for some time. Trading insults and bits of history. I listened, the whole time wondering just how long it had been since the two of them had split.

It was shocking to me that Leah had let a guy anywhere near her naked body, but Jake didn't seem at like a bad choice. He was funny and sweet and by the end of the night I could tell he cared deeply for his family and his friends. I think he cared for Leah the most.

The boys loaded up a little before nine. They wanted to get to San Diego before the morning and get a few hours of sleep. We were hugged and they headed out front to get ready to go.

I started the clean up process, knowing full well that even though the guys were plenty nice to me, Leah would not want me out front waving goodbye beside her. I waited to hear the sounds of the bikes coming to life, but apparently they were taking their time.

When the first trash bag was full I walked around the side of the house to dump it in the bin. I stopped short when I saw Jake and Leah standing in the shadow of the Escalade talking. I took a step back around the corner, but the nosy ass in me realized I could hear what they were saying. I stayed put, breathing quietly.

"I know. I still could have done without seeing him," Leah said. Instantly knew she was talking about Sam, the lone wolf on the porch.

"You talk to her yet?" Jake asked.

"No! Fuck her," Leah replied. And now they had to be talking about Emily. What the fuck did she do?

"Alright, alright. Calm down," he laughed. "When am I gonna see you again?"

"I don't know. Christmas?" Leah replied.

Suddenly Jake's voice was softer, sweeter. "Good. I miss your punk ass," he said. And then it was quiet.

I poked my head slowly around the corner.

Jake had one huge knuckle under Leah's chin and he was bent, pressing his lips softly to hers. Something about the kiss seemed all together friendly, but something else about it had me seeing red.

I don't know if it was the hypocritical fact that Leah was standing in our driveway kissing her ex, or whether it was the fact she was kissing a guy, but that night as I fell asleep between Rose and Alice's soft curves, staring at Leah's hair draped down on the pillow, a very, very small voice told me I was pissed because Leah wasn't kissing me.

...Cada día pienso en tí, pienso un poco mas en tí...

I gave myself some time to really think over how I felt about the whole Jake-Leah ordeal. I was jealous. That was the only way to describe it. And I was mad that she got so angry at the three of us when we were around guys while it was totally okay for her to make out with one in our yard.

It occurred to me then that I really didn't know Leah, I mean really know her. Rose and Alice were able to forgive her moodiness because they understood the person behind it. I didn't know that person and what guidelines the three of them had set up for their side of the relationship. I didn't know what made Leah tick.

I did know what she did for a living and I knew she loved Alice and Rosalie dearly. I knew she had a beautiful smile and a great laugh. I knew her sense of humor and her temper and her sleeping patterns. She really liked music, all different kinds. She was trying to convince Rose to let us get a dog. She only had the one tattoo. Her father had passed away a couple years ago and Seth was her only sibling. She was the reason we had bendy straws in the kitchen and she loved Snickerdoodles and peaches. Not together though.

Her whole wardrobe was black, white, leather and denim, but her favorite color was pink. She surfed, but didn't own her own board and she knew how to knit, but didn't see a use for wool socks in Southern California. She ran away from home once when she was seven for three whole hours, but came home when she realized she'd have to sleep outside. She cut her own hair and always fell asleep on her right side and woke up on her stomach. She favored Rose in the relationship, but Alice in bed. She loved jewelry, but never wore any.

All of these little tidbits, I'd picked up by accident. Beyond this information that I'd overheard, I knew nothing about what really made Leah smile. I had no idea why she always had to be the big spoon with Rose and Alice. I could predict what not to do to get in her way, but I had no idea how to make her happy. That in mind, I knew I didn't have the right to be jealous. We'd made a deal to keep ourselves separated. It was my condition so I didn't have the right to go back on it or to feel slighted by that kiss. It was not my place to think in the back or front of my mind that Leah should be mine.

I purposefully ignored the notion that a small part of me still wanted her to be mine. That's neither here nor there.

After a few pep talks with myself, I was again comfortably resigned to our agreement. Her feelings for me hadn't changed so of course she didn't go back on our deal. We continued as we had, not looking, not talking, not touching. It became so standard that I guessed that I would have no idea what to do if things between actually did become civil or even nice. I knew they never would, so I moved passed that notion too.


	20. Chapter 20

A week or so after her boys came through town, I found myself in an amazingly odd position. I was at home, by myself, in the middle of the morning. On a Monday.

My school had a three-day weekend on its calendar. Rosalie's school did not. She was at work, Alice was with a client and Leah was busy on working on a music video for the next three days. The hours for her weren't so long, but it wasn't like she would talk to me when she got home.

When I woke up, a little after nine, I knew I had a good six hours to kill. I momentarily cursed my decision not to collect any assignments the Friday before, but then changed my mind. I had a whole day to myself.

I made myself a breakfast of Special K, watched a round of paternity tests on Maury and then found that I was insanely bored. I had a whole city at my disposal; tons of bookstores, museums and walking trails still to be wandered, but I didn't feel like looking through new paperbacks or pretending Griffith Park wasn't smack between two cities. I was alone, bored and horny. It was the first time it had happened since I'd moved in.

Whenever I was home there was always someone else there. My job was the only thing that stopped me from getting sex whenever I wanted it. But here I was -- lonely and wet.

I padded up to my room, sulking and crawled onto my bed with my laptop. I hadn't watched porn in months and I definitely hadn't touched myself, well not unless Rose or Alice had asked me to do it in front of them.

I was too lazy to go on a mad search, but I knew if I could get a hold of her, Alice would help. I grabbed my blackberry and text her.

911 … I'm horny! Need links!

I waited with my phone in my lap and checked my email. Like the magical porn pixie she is, she text me back a minute later. The link was coupled with a message.

It's one of my favs. I'm sad I can't watch you touch your naughty little pussy.

And that sealed my intentions. I flushed, biting the inside of my lip. I was instantly dripping, loving Alice's use of the word pussy. I quickly emailed myself the link, too lazy to retype, then I clicked on it. I was a little surprised she'd only sent me one, but when the page loaded I saw it was nearly thirty minutes long. Two brunettes sat on a couch kissing, the frame frozen as it began to load. I texted her back a lengthy x-rated thank you.

I had a bunch of toys at my disposal, but I wanted to use my hand. Glancing down at my body I was a little shocked when I really looked at what I was wearing.

I had on a soft heather grey sweatshirt Alice had given me. Well worn by her for years, she had it cut off just an inch or so below my nipples, showing off the under side of my breasts. If I raised my arms my nipples were exposed completely. I had on a pair of white cotton panties and then as if to porn up my outfit even more, I had on a pair of knee high, white socks. Also Alice's. My feet were freezing when I woke up and I slipped them on along with my glasses before I went downstairs to eat.

The "outfit" was slightly ridiculous, but I realized it had become the norm. Before I moved in with the girls I typically fell asleep in a tee and sweats. Every once in a while I wore shorts and a wife beater, but since I'd been dubbed Number Four I think I viewed myself as more of a sexual creature. And it clearly showed in my sleep wear.

They've turned you into such a little slut, I giggled to myself. I had to admit I didn't mind.

The video was done loading and just when I was about to click on the play button my blackberry chirped. I was almost ignored it, but I figured I'd see what Alice had to say before I shoved my hand into my underwear.

I picked it up and stared at the screen.

It wasn't from Alice.

My heart pounded in my chest while I stared at Leah's name. I clicked on it, reading the message -- typed in Spanish.

I'm bored already. What are you doing baby? I miss you.

I read it several times. Either Leah was fucking with me, or she had sent me the text by accident. Or she was using this as some bizarre way to reach out to me. It was a possibility that Rose had slipped and told her I actually knew Spanish. It was possible and Leah was the kind of asshole to try and use that to mess with me. The irritation rose in me, forcing my hand, literally.

I thought I told you I don't speak Spanish, I typed back in English.

I picked my words wisely. Then I pressed play on the link. There was no way I was letting Leah ruin my special me time.

Once the clip started I forgot all about Leah. Alice had MAGNIFICENT taste in porn. Both girls were gorgeous and even though they were both dressed, in the first seconds they were involved in a very hot make out session. I tossed my blackberry on the bed and let my hand slip down between my legs, over my panties. I wasn't in a hurry.

The patch of fabric was already soaked through when I started rubbing my clit. I only got in one or two stokes though before my blackberry went off again. With an annoyed sigh I picked it up. It was Leah again.

My bad, B. Meant that for Alice.

I rolled my eyes, texting back. Thanks for clearing that up. Trying masturbate, so if YOU'LL excuse me.

I shouldn't have sent anything back, but she was getting on my nerves. I had no idea why I actually told her what I was doing. It was sent anyway. Hopefully it would remind her that some of us had a life that didn't involve her and maybe that would encourage her not to text back.

I tossed my phone and ran the clip back to where I'd stopped paying attention. Now the girl was the slightly darker hair was on top now, fucking the other girl's mouth with her pierced tongue. The other girl seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. So was I.

Until my phone chirped again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled. Leah. Again.

Ha. Yeah Right. Prove it.

I blinked reading into the meaning. Even though she'd seen me fuck Alice and Rose numerous times and in numerous positions, Leah for some reason thought she had the right to think I was sexually square. FUCK HER, I thought. Leah was the last person I needed to prove anything to.

But instead of just putting my phone on silent, I hit reply and typed Why would I do that?

I waited this time. I wanted to finish this childish bout of texting so I could get back to making myself come.

The next text came quickly.

Forget I said anything, B. As you were. : )

I was instantly pissed. Leah was playing games again, but this time I wasn't confused. I knew the exact pattern of how she treated me. I knew what I was to her and exactly what she meant to me. And the way she just had to throw in the "B"-- I could just hear her condescending tone saying the stupid nickname, along with the I-need-to-be-punched-in-the-face smile.

Fine. If Leah wanted to fuck with me then I could fuck with her right back.

I spent the next fifteen minutes or so taking pictures of myself in various states of undress with my MacBook's built in camera. I was sure to keep the socks and the glasses on.

I started with a few pictures of me laying on my bed with my hand up my sweatshirt, nothing really showing. Then I exposed one breasts and snapped a couple of me teasing my nipple. Then I pulled my sweatshirt up, exposing both. I was sure to make all the silly faces; licking and biting my lip, putting my fingers in my mouth.

Then I got serious, opening my legs and taking a few of me rubbing my pussy over my panties, like I had intended to. I was actually pretty turned on at that point so I just decided to go all the way with it.

I took one with my hand in my panties, another with my hand out, displaying the wetness on my fingers and then another with those same fingers in my mouth. I honestly liked the way I tasted and Leah knew that. I'd show her fucking square.

I pulled my panties off and took a couple of me fingering myself and rubbing my clit. I made sure my nipples were still visible. After that I pushed my laptop aside and began fingering myself in earnest. I was so wet, something I loved about my body. The heightened sensation of feeling my own wetness sliding between my fingers was such an amazing turn on. Within seconds all four of my fingers were coated, sliding around on my bare skin, in and out of my tight cunt.

The first thing that popped into my head was a scenario from a few nights ago. I was sitting on Rosalie's lap on the couch. She still had her pjs on, but I was naked. She was rubbing my pussy. Alice sat in front of me on the ottoman, naked as well, fingering herself. Rose was whispering the hottest things in my ear. She'd told me how sexy I was and how she thought I was such a good girl for undressing without hesitation and letting her touch me this way. Then she told me how bad she wanted me to come all over her lap so Alice could see. Rosalie's hands had been strong and insistent, the heel of her palm grinding perfectly against my clit, her other hand pinching and plucking at my hard nipples. She lightly took my earlobe between her teeth and I came like crazy, then and now, both times soaking a skilled set of fingers.

I cried out, gasping and muttering Rosalie's name the way I had that night. As I was coming down I continued to rub myself, not completely ready to stop even though the orgasm had been more than enough to hold me for the rest of the afternoon. Slowly my breathing calmed and my eyes blinked open, readjusting to the brightness of my room. With the horny juice done frying my brain, I sat up looking at my computer. There were twenty pictures.

Delete them, I thought. Or send them to Alice. My rational side had a point. Leah didn't actually want to see them and even if she did, who cared. She was a bitch.

But you could show her what she's missing, right? And how square you are not. The psycho part of me was alive and well and making a little sense.

I decided on an actual plan.

I sent the first picture of me groping my covered breast and then I went to the bathroom. When I got back, I sent the next two. After I got dressed, two more. My laptop came around the house with me that day and by the time the kitchen was cleaned top to bottom, the DVDs resorted and all of my laundry done, all twenty pictures had been sent.

I didn't know what Leah's reaction would be. She didn't text me back, but I promised myself I wouldn't do anything until there was an actual reaction. I was proud of myself when I stuck to my promise. Rosalie came home and then we went running. After a shower, I showed her the link Alice had sent me and did our best to recreate it before dinner.

When Leah got back, she ate and went straight to bed, complaining of a headache. She kissed Rosalie goodnight and continued to look right through me. Part of me was hoping for something, a sideways glance if not her complete and utter surrender to my sexual awesomeness. She stuck to her guns though and I shrugged it off, more than happy to wait naked in bed with Rosalie for Alice to get home.

Pictures wouldn't change things between us. Shaquile O'Neal would.

...i'm the one who really loves you baby, i can't take it anymore...

I am not a big fan of crowds, but I'd heard that Halloween in Hollywood was something to experience. Rose, on the other hand, assured me that was not the case.

"Honestly, Bella. You get completely dressed up, walk four miles in a crowd so dense no one can even see what you're wearing. Then you get to where you're going and its so packed full of people you can't get a drink and when you do, it gets spilled all over your costume."

I laughed, pulling Alice into my lap on the bed. "So what exactly are you saying, Rose?"

"I am saying we are NOT going out on Halloween. However," she crawled closer to me, her nipples hang over Alice's mouth. She took advantage while Rose kissed me. "I will never tell you that you can't dress up for me."

"Really?" I smirked at her before poking her bottom lip with my tongue.

"Uh-Huh." The discussion ended then, mostly because Alice's fingers had assisted her tongue in distracting Rose. I enjoyed watching, with them both between my legs. Alice lazily dragging her fingers up and down Rosalie's slit. Teasing Rosalie's free nipple while Alice adored her with her mouth. My other hand gently stroking Alice's hair away from her forehead. It was fantastic watching them play, watching -- and listening as Rosalie came. Kissing her sweet lips while she shuddered against Alice's fingers. Before long I was soaking wet and more then pleased when it was finally my turn.

Instead of going out, we decided to stay in and watch scary movies with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Leah was warned this time, but it didn't matter. She was hired to do hair and make-up for the Halloween Masque at the Playboy Mansion. She pretended she would miss Rose and Alice, but we knew she would be enjoying the eye candy.

We had a great time with the boys. Feeling bad for Emmett we piled on top of him, so he didn't feel completely unloved. None of us would agree to sit on his lap though.

The holiday wasn't totally lost to the foot traffic of Santa Monica Blvd. I still had to chaperone the Halloween dance at school. Principal Banner asked that we all come in full costume. I didn't volunteer. Emmett did -- for the both of us. I understood that Mrs. Cope, the Home Ec teacher couldn't stand for more than ten minutes at a time and I also understood that Mr. Phillips, Twelve English, was having ankle surgery that weekend. Our pod was the youngest and least handicapped, so of course we had to chaperone.

Alice came through for me though. I couldn't go in some slutty school girl uniform or as the Devil, but I needed a full costume. After a thorough pass through Google, Alice found a website that sold full replicas of the Disney Princess gowns. I went going as Belle.

To make the experience more complete she found Emmett the exact outfit the prince wore in the final scene of the movie. Emmett looked better than the Beast and the prince. He was a little more excited than I was about it, but I was still looking forward to dressing up and seeing my students have a good time.

Rose was spending the night in Brentwood with her mom. She'd hadn't spent time with her in a while and her mom had been calling a lot. I promised her I would take a lot of pictures and even put the dress on for her again if she wanted to play under my skirts. She seemed to like that idea.

Leah was home, but Alice was the one who was going to fix my hair and do my make-up. She always looked fantastic so I was more than happy to have her attending to me for the evening. Which would have happened if Shaq hadn't come into town.

I was in the shower when I heard a knock at the door. It had to be Leah cause Alice doesn't knock.

"Come in," I yelled over the spray. I heard the door open and kept scrubbing my back.

"Come to my bathroom when you're done." The "whatever" tone in her voice bounced off the walls.

"Why?" I asked with sincerity.

"Because I'm gonna do your fucking hair, that's why." Her tone didn't change. The door closed before I could ask a follow up question. I'd found out eventually, that Shaq was in town and had been given Alice's name by one of his former teammates. She was excited to play along all fourteen square feet of his back.

I finished up, a little nervous that I was about to walk into the final stages of a murder plot, but I was wrong.

Leah was waiting for me in their bathroom. She was definitely in her element. She had her ipod docked on its speaker set and Snoop was playing. Her make-up kit was on display and all of her blow dryers and curlers were ready to go on the counter. I paused, looking at the impressive set up.

"You have somewhere to be, right?" she asked, testing the heat of the flat iron with her fingertips. Apparently I was taking too long to sit down.

I palmed my blackberry and pulled my robe tighter around me. I walked in and sat down in the chair.

Leah went right to work with a blow dryer and my round brush. I kept my eyes focused on my blackberry, afraid to look up in the mirror. Leah was not the type of person who would want me evaluating her unfinished work. I tilted my head from side to side per her gentle direction.

I checked my email over and over until, thank god, Rosalie sent me a text.

Hey sweetie. Miss you.

I text her back the same, asking how the time was going with her mom.

Meh. You almost ready?

Sort of. Baby bailed. L is doing my hair.

Oh. Tell her I said hi.

"Rose says hi," I said loud enough for Leah to hear me. I peeked up at her reflection. Her brow was contorted in concentration.

"I love you," she said moving on to a new section of hair.

She says she loves you, I typed.

Awww I love you both. Take pictures.

Her mom pulled her away to watch a movie so I busied myself with some Solitaire. I was beginning to notice that Leah really did have good taste in music. Just as she was about to finish my hair I risked certain death and asked her what song we were listening to.

"It's called Back in the Day," she said flatly.

"Christina right?" I asked about the familiar voice.

"Yep."

I sat in silence for a few more minutes while she placed the final bobby pins.

"Hey do you think –"

"What?" she pressed.

"Nothing. Nevermind." We never talked. There was no way to have a normal conversation.

"What?" she said again.

"No, I just really like a lot of these songs. You think you could burn some of them for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," I said softly, ending the second non-hostile conversation we'd had in two months.

When Leah was finished I fought every single muscle in my face not to smile. I looked amazing. My make-up was perfect, light but enhancing and my hair made me look like I'd walked right out of the cartoon. And I couldn't let her know just how I impressed I was with her work. Leah was smug and she knew she did a perfect job. Most importantly she didn't give a shit what I thought.

I put my phone down on the counter and leaned a little closer to the mirror, examining my eyeshadow and the canary yellow ribbon that formed the tiara.

"Thanks," I said calmly. I glanced up as she was rolling up her hairdryer.

"Come on," Leah said, then nodded towards the door.

"What?"

"I've seen that dress. You can't get into it alone."

"Oh." With that Leah and I headed into my room and she messed around on her phone until I had my panties on. The dress had a serious bodice situation so I didn't need a bra.

Leah was all business, helping me into my costume. It only took us a few minutes to get it on. My cleavage was spilling over, but the skirts were so big that it took away from what my breasts were doing. Leah handed me the gloves that completed the outfit along with a little yellow satin purse for my wallet and such.

After double checking my hair and make-up she helped me down to the truck and assisted me in getting into the high cab without slamming my dress in the door. She didn't say a word.

I headed towards the school and arrived just on time. Emmett was waiting for me with Edward and Jasper by the door of the gym. He looked so handsome in his costume. Edward and Jasper looked AMAZING, both donning black pinstriped suits and fedoras. I almost drooled a bit. Seeing them together I knew I could have brought one of the girls, but I kinda liked that no one, but these three knew the exact details of my love life.

They showered me with compliments about my hair and Emmett gave my cleavage a gentle poke. I threatened to knee him a vagina of his own if he did it again.

I turned to Jasper and Edward. "Who are you two supposed to be?" I asked, trying not to oogle too much.

"Clyde and Clyde," Edward smiled, pinching Jasper's butt. He jumped, blushing like crazy. I giggled and took Emmett's outstretched arm and followed the boys into the gymnasium.

The dance went off without a hitch. Angela and I ended up hanging out by the refreshments most of the night while the boys were on actual patrol, making sure no one was getting swirlies in the boys locker room or getting high in the parking lot. Angela and Ben came as the Joker and Harley Quinn, a nod to Ben's comic book obsession. She looked great.

Halfway through the night Angela and I were ambushed by Nessie and her two friends, Maddie and Amanda. Not having come with actual dates, they came together dressed as a dog, a cat and a mouse respectively. They were too freaking adorable, until they started asking questions.

"Miss Swan, where'd you find that dress?" Maddie asked.

"My roommate found it online. You like?" I curtsied a little, earning a few giggles, even from Angela.

"Yes. You look so pretty," Nessie added.

"Miss Swan, are you dating Coach Cullen?" Amanda asked.

"Oh that's why you came over here. – No. Don't be silly." Amanda dodged a playful swat from me.

"Why not? He's cute," Maddie asked.

"That's enough, girls. Nessie, I think Erik is looking for you," Angela teased. Another round of giggles had Nessie blushing like crazy under her little dog ears. Nessie had developed a little crush on her leading man.

She'd confided in Angela and I as to why she was so nervous to kiss him on stage. She got over that bit of stage fright in the first rehearsal when he slipped her the tongue. We told him to cool it, but he kept it up. They'd been going out for two whole weeks.

The three of them scurried off to find Erik while Angela and I continued to scan the room for mischief and busy hands.

"God, why can't unitards have pockets. You have any gum?" Angela asked.

I opened my little satin bag to find that not only did I not have any gum, but I didn't have my phone.

"Shit. I have some up in my room. Here, I'll be right back," I told her.

She waved me off and I scurried down the dimmed hallways towards my classroom, trying my hardest not to trip on my skirt. I had a mountain of Orbit in the top drawer of my desk. The students weren't allowed to chew gum, but there was nothing worse than being that teacher with the stinky breath. I also knew better than to stick it under my seat.

I grabbed a pack and paused for a sec looking at sticky note on my desk in need of tossing.

"Well aren't you just the Belle of the ball." I looked up to see James standing in my doorway. Appropriately, he had come as Freddy Krueger. His mask was pushed up over his head and he was slowly pulling off his clawed gloves.

"I was just heading back down," I said swallowing. He started walking closer to me. I knew James was a flirt with no concept of personal space, but I didn't want to stab him in the throat with my scissors if he was just saying hello. Still, I did a quick inventory of everything within reach that would at least take him out for a few moments.

I decided leaving would be better than violence, so I quickly headed towards the door, trying to push passed him. It didn't work.

James grabbed my arm, pulling to him. "Where you going?'

"Back to the gym," I said through my teeth. "Let me go.

"Why? I finally got you away from Cullen." My nostrils flared as the piece of shit ran a finger tip down the center of my cleavage. "And I heard things were on the rocks with your girlfriend."

"Actually. Things are just fine with her girlfriend." I had never in my life, been so happy to hear that voice. Leah was standing the doorway, holding my blackberry in one hand and her motorcycle helmet in the other. I thought she'd given Edward the evil eye. James dropped my arm and backed away from me cautiously.

My feet took me right to Leah's side. She reciprocated, wrapping her arm securely around my waist, then very deliberately kissed the corner of my mouth. "You left your phone at home. You okay?" She put my phone in my hand.

"Yes. I'm fine. I have to get back," I told her.

"Okay." She took other my hand and pulled me down the hallway. As we rounded the final corner towards the gym we ran into Edward and Emmett outside the men's room. They were waiting for Jasper. The rest of the hall was empty.

"Oh hey, Leah," Emmett said nervously when he saw us. He hadn't forgotten her opinion of him either.

"Emmett. Do me a favor and actually keep an eye on our girl, would you?" Leah said. Emmett looked between us quickly. Before I could explain Leah kept talking.

"I'm gonna go. Call me if you need me, okay?" Her tone was sincere.

"Okay," I said quietly. Then she kissed me. It wasn't a long, tongue probing, take-me-now kiss, but an I-genuinely-care-about-you-and-I-want-you-and-these-dick-head-guys-you-work-with-to-know-it kiss.

Our lips parted and my eyes fluttered open. "Bye," I whispered.

"Bye. – Emmett seriously," she growled the last bit.

"Okay! Fuck." I felt bad because Emmett had no idea was going on, but my guilt was wildly over shadowed by my conflicting feelings for the raven haired beauty who had disappeared down the hall.

Jasper's voice called me back down to Earth and I quickly explained to them what happened. By the end of the thirty second story, Emmett was seething.

"I don't care if I get fired. I'm going to rip his fucking arm off and shove it up his ass," he barked. Just then James popped up down the hall. When he and Emmett made eye contact, Emmett lunged for him. Jasper and I both grabbed an arm holding him back. James took off in the other direction.

"Emmett! No!" I cried.

"Bella, Let go," he said quietly.

"No. Emmett. You will get fired and none of us want that. Please. I'll report him to Banner, just please, come into the gym," I begged.

He took a deep breath and turned towards me. "You tell Banner right now."

"Okay. Right now. Let's go," I said tugged him with me. We found the principal standing by the bleachers with his wife. He was a giant ram and she was Little Bow Peep. It was cute and a little kinky, but that didn't matter at the moment. I told him everything that had happened and Emmett added that he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions if nothing was done about James.

Banner took the accusations seriously and sent Jasper and Ben to find him. Edward and I stayed with Emmett to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. They gave up when they found that James's car was missing from the lot.

I held onto Emmett's hand for the rest of the dance, making sure he didn't take off to go look for him. I even got him to smile when I told him why Nessie and her girlfriends were giggling and pointing at us from across the gym. The rest of the night went smoothly and as he walked me to my truck I made Emmett promise me that he would let Banner handle things with James. He finally agreed when I reminded him that the shit head wasn't worth his job.

I was beat when I got home. Beat and anxious.

I knew deep down nothing had changed for Leah and I, but she had been so incredibly thoughtful that night. She didn't have to help me get ready, or bring me my phone, or save me from James. And she definitely didn't have to kiss me. But she did.

I knew better than to approach her about anything. Our encounter on the stairs had cured me of any inclination to ask those sorts of questions. I did want to see if she approached me differently, though.

She was passed out on the couch, wrapped in a blanket when I walked in the door.

I turned when I heard Alice whisper a hello. She was tip toeing out of the kitchen.

"Hey. Undo me, will you?" I showed her my back and she made quick work of the zipper. The whole time I watched Leah, her lips slightly parted, her breath coming deep and slow. She was so beautiful.

"She's exhausted," Alice whispered over my shoulder. "I just got back."

"She was probably waiting up for you," I said. Alice didn't reply.

"All done. Your bed or mine?" She had her evil little grin plastered across her face. I took a deep breath glad to be free of the corset.

"Yours. Let me just take this off." After a quick kiss, I walked up to my room and let the mass of fabric drop to the floor. I scooped it up to lay it out on my bed. I stopped short, eying a little stack on my comforter.

In the center of my bed was a neat pile of burned CDs. Impatient, I grabbed my MacBook and dragged the MP3s into my iTunes library. Four CDs were filed a collection of hip-hop, pop and quality 80's jams, almost five hundred songs in total. A fifth CD, shoved in the middle of the stack, held eighteen tracks, listed in some sort of logical order -- all of them love songs.

...so I put this on my life, nobody or nothing will ever come between us...

I prided myself on being a fairly sensible young woman. Every now and then, though, I couldn't resist the chance to be a little over dramatic.

I finished stowing away my gown, cleaned up my face and joined Alice for a little game of "Tag –Your- Clit" under her sheets. We passed out, blissfully spent and I slept through the night.

The next morning I retreated to my room and opened my MacBook. I dragged the eighteen songs into their own playlist and sat there, my legs tucked to my chest, staring at each title and artist. I knew all but a few of the songs, but from the titles I could tell they fit the theme. I played with my fingernails for fives minutes before pressing play.

I listened to every song twice, carefully pouring over the lyrics. At first I was simply impressed with the diversity of the songs. Leah had managed to create a playlist of tunes by everyone from Adele to Drake to Jay-Z to Van Morrison. What made it work was the order of the tracks. Matching tempos from Aqualung bled into Lenny Kravitz, Lykke Li to the Cure into Sade. She even included Pienso En Ti, my favorite song by Shakira. Even if I truly didn't know Spanish the melody still would have stuck in my mind.

And then I was simply floored by the implications. By the time I forced myself to press stop I wasn't entirely shocked to feel tears running down my face.

I had no idea what to do. There was no way I could ignore the events of the last twenty-fours. Leah had intentionally looked out for me and these eighteen tracks were no accident. But what the hell was I supposed to say.

Leah was out most of the day, but when she came home I thanked her for the CDs, hoping it would strike up a conversation where she would come clean. It went a little something like this.

Me: Thank you for the CDs. I already put them on my computer.

Leah: No problem.

Then she left the room. I wasn't hurt by this. It was what I expected, but I was still confused. Anyone with a brain could tell I still had feelings for Leah. Sure, I suppressed them and didn't let them interfere with my life or my relationship with the girls, but the feelings were there. I couldn't deny it.

Now I had to mull over the fact that Leah MIGHT feel the same way. I decided to wait for her to come to me. I'd already put myself out there and I was still recovering from those emotional burns. Leah had made the decision to bring me my phone and she had made the decision to kiss me and make me that mix. I knew if she felt the way I thought she did, she would eventually make up her mind to come clean.

I was a patient person. I could wait. And wait I did.

On Monday I headed back to school to meet with Principal Banner first thing. James was sent home the moment he set foot on campus and asked not to return until a thorough investigation into his behavior was conducted. At week's end James was fired. After careful questioning, three other teachers and four students, including Angela and my Nessie came forward and said that James had behaved inappropriately with them.

Apparently he had won Teacher of the Year three years in a row and the others thought him untouchable. I saw him one more time when he came to school to collect his things. Emmett wouldn't admit to it, but I knew he was responsible for the black eye, scrapes, bruises and the sling James was sporting.

Things settled back down after that. The play went up the second week in November. Nessie and Erik were fantastic and Principal Banner showered Angela and I with praise for a job well done. The girls came to opening night, even Leah. She didn't say much beyond, "That redhead girl can act," but coming from her that was good enough.

That was the last thing she said to me for another week.

I was heading home to Phoenix for Thanksgiving. Rose insisted we finally hit up ladies night at the Abbey before I left. Emmett would be bouncing that night so it seemed like a perfect idea. Leah was working again, but we never really enjoyed outings together anyway.

We took our time getting ready. Alice picked out my clothes, of course, and helped me with my make-up. I wore a brown, low cut tank top that came just above my knees and a pair of skinny jeans. Alice let me borrow a pair of brown, three inch Mary-Janes. I added a brown, lace push –up bra that showed a little out of the top. It looked more like decoration than an invitation.

Right before we left, we had two healthy rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would be left holding the bag, literally. I lost and was forced to carry the only purse for the three of us, loaded with cellphones, gum and keys. Rose lost the next round and had to be designated driver.

Alice sent Leah a text telling her where we were going and after she dropped her phone in the hobo Coach bag she let me borrow, we were off.

I was kinda pissed it took us nearly four months to get to the Abbey during its proper hours. The cute restaurant had morphed into sexy nightclub. The place was packed to the brim with girls and few gay boys who'd decided to trickle in.

Rosalie apparently got table service every time they went. There had to be minimum of five people at your VIP table, so Alice called two of her associates, Kate and Zafrina and had them meet us there. Emmett was darling enough to make sure we got the one table that had a full view of the dance floor.

I was introduced to Kate, a gorgeous blond and her equally attractive Brazilian girlfriend. We all sat down to get thoroughly tanked before we hit the dance floor. I idly wondered what it would have been like to have Leah there with us, but gave up the thought, reminding myself that she wouldn't be talking to me.

After my second mojito Alice begged me to come dance with her.

"Let me just go pee and you can see how truly uncoordinated I am," I said pinching her cheek. I pushed my way back the restrooms and got in the insanely long line, the one downside to ladies night.

While waiting I heard a beeping noise coming out of the purse. Alice's phone was going off. I pulled it out just to check and make sure it wasn't a client. I'd run back out to the dance floor and give her the phone if it was.

But instead of a random 310 number I saw Leah Texts (4) lighting up the display of her iPhone. I owed Alice for going through my wallet. I scanned through the texts, annoyed and confused.

They read:

Don't take B to the Abbey.

Call me right now.

Baby. DO NOT take her there.

Answer your phone!

"Great," I huffed. Leah had yet again managed to get into my head. I knew I would really be thinking about her now, analyzing the texts until she gave me another blatant sign that she wasn't—

"M, I want this one." I looked up to see two very beautiful girls turned towards me in line. I knew they were talking about me, but I wasn't really sure why. The red-head, who was wearing a dog collar, eyed me curiously before the Latina woman spoke.

"Is that so, Baby?" I stared back at them, growing a little nervous. They looked like they were sizing me up for dinner. "Well you've been such a good girl tonight. I think you should get what you want." She licked her lips, staring at my cleavage. I instantly regretted the lace "decoration".

"What's your name, sweetness?" she continued.

"Ah –" My mouth was open, but nothing came out. I would have to ask Rose or Alice at some point, if there was something about me that said, "If you're a complete stranger or a sex offender, please feel free to touch my breasts." The Latina woman gently plucked at my bra, waiting patiently for me to cough up a name.

"Maria, move your hand before I break it the fuck off." Leah's arms were draped securely over my shoulders before I could turn around. I gasped slightly, but relaxed when I realized who the soft copper skin belonged to.

"Ah, Leah. Nice to see you again," Maria said. "One of yours?" Suddenly I was invisible, just like the red-head. She stared at me hungrily while Leah and Maria discussed me like I was a pure bred dog Leah had just acquired. Any other time I would have been insulted. Instead, I was overjoyed at Leah's knack for right-on-time behavior.

"Yeah, something like that." I shivered when she buried her lips in my neck, pushing my hair out of the way. "Sorry I'm late, Baby."

"It's okay," I replied bashfully. I kissed her forearm gently before lifting my fingers to brush the spot with my hand. I had to at least go along with it.

"Good thing you showed up. I was about to take your girl home to play with my pet," Maria said looking Leah square in the eye. I grimaced, wondering what kind of ruffies this chick had in her back pocket.

"Yeah, good thing. The line's moving," Leah said. Maria snorted with an evil smile then very deliberately told her "pet" to turn in the other direction. She immediately obeyed.

Leah waited in line with me. The whole time her arms stayed wrapped around my body. I saw the purpose for it. I began to notice that a lot of girls were checking me out. I'm not full of myself, but I can tell when someone is giving me the "fuck me" eye. A few girls even stared down Leah as if they were planning on challenging her to a duel. I didn't think I was the type to need protecting, but I was grateful she was there, keeping me out of awkward conversations and indecent proposals.

I used the restroom quickly and when I came out Leah was waiting for me. That was when I finally got a good look at what she was wearing. Because of the nature of movie sets Leah usually wore jeans and t-shirts with some very comfortable sneakers. Tonight though -- Leah was leaning against the wall wearing a long sleeve black v-neck with a black bra. I know the bra was black because shirt dipped down to the center of her chest. She had a white cami on over the bra, that was pulled down fairly low too. My eyes raked further down to the red, plaid school girl skirt she had on that just barely covered her ass, barely. Leah finished off the outfit with thigh high leather stilettos. The outfit was fucking hot and Leah even hotter.

I gawked at her for a few moments before she took my hand and led me back to our table. Rosalie and Alice looked at our hands nervously, but didn't say anything. Leah bent and growled something in Rosalie's ear. The music was so loud I couldn't hear what. As Leah pulled me down to sit in her lap, I saw Rose mouth the word "Sorry".

I spent a good while perched on Leah's left knee. Alice made me feel a little less awkward by plopping down in Rose's lap when she returned from the bar. Leah didn't talk to me, but instead chatted with Kate, Zafrina and Rose. Alice was too busy singing along with the DJ's selection and people watching to care what they were talking about. I knew I'd promised her a dance, but I felt like I was sort of under Leah's control for the moment.

A couple minutes later, I felt Leah's hand go up my shirt. She began rubbing the small of my back softly. I understood then, that she was marking me. Every girl who walked by saw just who I belonged to and kept their distance. I relaxed then, snuggling a little bit closer to her and draping my arm around her shoulders. Leah didn't turn to acknowledge it, but she did give my back a little squeeze.

Finally Alice was rightly wasted and ready to hit the floor. She jumped up and turned towards me.

"Leah?" she said with a teasing smile.

"Yes, Baby?" Leah playfully swung her head in Alice's direction.

"Can, B come dance with me?" I chuckled at the adorable look on her face.

"B, do you want go dance with Alice?" Leah asked. The others were all giggling at our silly back and forth.

"Yes. I do."

"By all means." Leah gestured towards the dance floor. I handed Rosalie the Coach Bag of Burden and moved to stand up. Just as I took a step away, I felt Leah's fingers trailing down my forearm. With the next step she caught my hand, pulling me back. As a reflex I turned and met her half way when she leaned up to kiss me. Her other hand slid up around the curve of my neck, holding me in place while her tongue started to probe my mouth. I knew I would regret it later, but I let her in anyway. I'd missed that cherry taste.

"Get a fucking room," Kate yelled over the music. I pulled away, light headed, blushing like crazy. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor.

"I'll take good care of her," she said to Leah who returned the promise with a wink and a smile.

Dancing with Alice had mixed results. I didn't have "moves" per se, but I could find the beat. Alice pretty much took care of the rest. I had so much fun. Alice was being so silly, but on the other hand she was making it pretty hard for me not to rip her clothes off. She kept finding ways to brush up against my nipples or grind her ass into my lap.

Alice was a sexy little thing who caught a lot of attention, but somehow every girl who approached us also caught the eye of Leah and Rose. Rose was still into her conversation with girls, but she would look up every time she saw someone come near us and stare them down until they walked away.

Leah – had her eyes on me the whole time. I thought she was watching us both, but no. She was definitely watching my every move. The notes to Beyonce's Naughty Girl came through the speakers. I couldn't resist dancing up on Alice just a little bit closer, knowing that Leah was watching. I could see her squirming a bit in her seat.

She was up and over to us before the song was a quarter of the way through.

"Baby, go back to Rosie," she said to Alice. Her voice had this air of lustful authority that had my biting my lip in anticipation. Alice disappeared without a word.

I couldn't call what Leah and I did next "dancing". It was foreplay, plain and simple. The beat of the song had Leah's leg thrust between mine. She guided my arms up and I clasped my hands behind her neck.

We lasted three songs, which considering I was nearly soaking through my jeans, was a kind of small miracle. We did our best not to feel each other up out right, but it was difficult. Leah gripped me tighter, turned me around, let her hands caress my stomach. I wanted her to touch my breasts, but she resisted. For a little while anyway.

The DJ must have been reading my mind. He put on Lil' Kim's Download and I couldn't resist grinding my ass into Leah's lap a little bit harder. I blinked and Leah's hand was up the front of my shirt, cupping my bra. I whimpered, my head dropping back onto her shoulder. The second my hair made contact though, Leah pulled away.

I turned quickly, feeling the hurt spreading across my face. Way to go, stupid. I'd gotten a little too enthusiastic about what was clearly just dancing. Leah was keeping her eyes and hands on me to keep other girls away for Alice and Rose's sake. Not for her own. I took our little charade too far. I swallowed and waited for verbal confirmation of yet another turn of rejection.

She took my hand and pulled me close again. "Wait right here. I'm taking you home," she breathed into my ear.

Or not.

Moments later Leah was back with my phone and my house keys in her hand. I glanced back towards Alice and Rosalie. They both waved goodbye, hope in their eyes.

I followed Leah outside. I wanted to say bye to Emmett, but he was lost in the crowd somewhere and I was pretty focused on the girl who gripped my hand.

I kept quiet and waited in Leah's arms while the valet went for her Bronco. It was so hard to keep my breathing under control. My heart was beating hard in my chest, my mind running wild.

I wanted Leah to take me home and fuck the shit out of me, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Not the way I wanted to. In reality I wanted her to make love to me and I wanted fall asleep and wake up in her arms. I also would have been pretty excited if she actually took off her clothes this time. Even though her behavior had been – better, it was still Leah. I had no idea what to expect from her.

Expect the worst, I told myself. Sound advice really. At least I wouldn't be disappointed when we got home and she ditched me as soon as we walked in the front door.

She tightened her grip around my waist and pulled me closer to her body. "You cold?" she said quietly.

"No," I replied. It was cool out, for L.A. but I was still a little warm from the dance floor. The heat coming off of Leah's body didn't hurt either.

"I can't let you out of the house dressed like this anymore," she chuckled softly. I looked down and saw what she meant. My boobs really were popping out. As if to back her up the valet gave me a good once over before opening my door for me. Obviously Leah wasn't dressed much better, but she knew what she was doing when she picked that outfit.

We rode in silence all the way back to the house. I thought privacy in the confines of the car would shed some light on her intentions, but I was still unsure by the time we got home. Her hand rested on my thigh for the entire four miles, but she didn't say a word.

It wasn't until we were standing in her room that I was starting to grasp the situation. Leah again had made a series of decisions that brought her and I together again. It was her decision to come to the club and claim me as hers, even if just to strangers. It was her idea for us to leave together, for her to open her bedroom to me and invite me in. My patience had paid off, if only for tonight.

I wanted to look around. It was the first time I'd seen inside her private space, but I was too focused on Leah herself. The room was painted black, the walls and the floor. She had a make-up vanity with full professional bulbs and a few pieces of art on the walls, but again I'd bother myself with those details later.

Leah left the door open and let the light from the hallway illuminate the room while she lit a half dozen candles on a silver tray near her bed. I watched her, listening to my heart pound in my ears.

The door was closed and I was back in Leah's arm. I waited.

Leah took her time exploring my body over my clothes. She looked down, gazing over my lips, my cheeks, my breasts. It was pure torture.

Finally her hands drifted up and rested on either side of my neck. Her thumbs gently titled my head up.

"Next time tell Alice to use less eyeliner," she whispered. I swallowed, only able to manage a nod in reply.

I don't remember actually thinking anything after that. I was just reacting, touching, pulling, searching. Leah and I undressed each other. Heels were kicked to the side. Pants and skirts and undies lost under the bed, tops and bra haplessly tossed over side furniture. I was going completely off instinct and desire, but I took my time. So did Leah.

I ended up face down on the bed, Leah's body hovering over me. My hair was lifted, swept off my shoulder. An arm came around my hips, lifting them slightly off the bed. Goose bumps spread as lips caressed my back. And then there were fingers on my clit, moving slow and deliberate.

I came almost instantly, crushing myself against her hand.

"Shhh, baby," she whispered, trying to sooth my whimpering. The soothing had the opposite effect. Her warm breath on my neck only made me shiver more. I swallowed my aching frustration, biting my lip. I could feel her lips and tongue barely touching my neck. Her breast pressing into my back. Her fingers -- massaged me slow and deep, spreading my moisture around. I rose to my knees so she wouldn't have to support our bodies. She followed my cue, falling back on her heels, drawing me into her lap.

I could feel Leah, then all around me. Her hand on my breast, gripping me tight. Her fingers still on my clit, rubbing, stroking, pinching gently -- perfectly. I could feel her mouth on my neck, her teeth grazing my skin. And then her lips were back on mine. My face turned towards hers, head resting on her shoulder as our lips tangling together. I let her be in control. I wanted her to own me.

She allowed me to breath, releasing my lips, focusing all of her efforts to my pussy. The air around was buzzing with our desire. I wanted her to talk to me, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words -- to ask. And all at once it didn't matter. Leah knew exactly what she was doing. Her hand, her lips, the gentle way her whole body was rocking me against her hips, I didn't need anything else to make me come. I was with her finally and that was enough.

She held me close, letting me whimper and pant through the aftershocks. She let me sink to the bed, where I slowly slid on my back. I watched her, on her knees above me. She watched me back, probably wondering where I wanted her to take me next.

I curled my finger at her, beckoning her to me. Her arms came down on either side of my head and then she was kissing me, deep and slow. The wetness between her legs brushed against my thigh.

I flipped myself over, rolling on top of her. I stopped just for a moment, watching the candle light dance across her gorgeous skin. I finally had her where I wanted her, naked and wet, for me. All of the things that had happened melted away. The hurt and the anger and the confusion were all gone and she was here with me now.

Leah gazed back at me, panting lightly. There truly was nothing to say. I wanted to make her come, plain and simple. I wanted to show her just how could it be -- with me and only me.

She reached up and brushed my hair out of my face. I automatically leaned forward, the urgent need for her kiss gripping me again. Her lips were warm and soft and wet. They made me hungry for her, made me crave every bit of her body.

I lived out nearly every suppressed fantasy I had about Leah that night. I couldn't stop kissing her, our tongues sharing control. My lips searched the softness of her skin, every inch of her tattoo. I brushed over her perfect nipples, tracing the puckered curves. I fingered her, massaging her wet cunt. I tasted her, lapping up every drop, nibbling and nuzzling until she couldn't take anymore.

Leah returned to me, making me whimper and moan as I came, crying out over and over. Her mouth and her hands moved over every inch of my body.

The only marker of time was the wax accumulating on the silver tray. I glanced at it, just before my eyes slid closed. Leah and I had thoroughly exhausted each other with our final efforts, riding each other, our pussies grinding together in a desperate move to draw the other closer and closer.

I refused to let myself think about what had occurred. Instead I took stock of just how much I'd enjoyed it all. I loved the sounds of her panting breath, the taste of her skin, the softness of her lips. I wanted more, but I didn't let myself think that there would be another time. I had tonight and for the moment that would be enough.

I fell asleep in her bed that night, wrapped tightly in her arms and what I hoped would turn out to be her love.

"...i will lay down my heart and i'll feel the power, but you wont, no you wont..."

--

Ladies night changed everything between us. Going out on a school night was actually pretty stupid. Rose woke me up at five-thirty to get ready for work. I almost took a swing at her when she poked me. Leah was still wrapped around me, just the way I wanted; one hand nestled between my legs.

"Mama, give her ten more minutes," Leah murmured.

"Okaaay. Don't be late, Sweetie," Rosalie said, slipping out the door.

I sat up reluctantly and shifted to the edge of the bed. I spotted my tank top on Leah's desk.

"Where you going?" Leah asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Leah, with one eye open, gazing at me. "I got you for ten more minutes."

I lay back down so my face was level with her breasts. I couldn't resist sucking one of her delicious brown nipples into my mouth. "Nine and a half. You have a plan?" As I finished my sentence, Leah slowly rolled me on my back. She kissed her way down my body, explaining that she was interested in finding out just how many times she could make me come in nine minutes.

The answer was four.

The night and the first part of the morning had been everything I'd hoped for -- well, for the most part. Leah had finally made love to me and she hadn't kicked me out afterward. She didn't open up to me all of a sudden or ask me if I wanted to "go steady", but things were still good in the morning and all the days leading up to Thanksgiving vacation. We didn't talk much, but we did spend a lot of time together. Time free of hostile tension.

Leah didn't exactly celebrate Thanksgiving, but since Alice and I were both leaving town to spend time with our families, she went back to Hawaii to see her friends.

For the first time in my life I had no interest in going home to see my mom. I didn't want to think about being away from the girls, having to self-service for four days and the thought of not seeing Leah literally made my chest hurt.

We didn't talk or text, but when I landed at LAX, it was Leah who was waiting for me in baggage claim. I returned the subtle smirk she gave me and took her out stretched hand. Instead of going straight home, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us, Leah took me to the beach. I think she wanted some time with me, away from the girls.

A friend of hers had a house in Malibu with a secluded driveway that led right out to the sand. We didn't have to deal with annoying stragglers on the pier or avoid any insistent homeless guys.

Leah executed a quick u-turn and backed her Bronco out onto the moonlit dunes. Once we were parked, I followed her in silence to the back of her truck where she had a few blankets waiting for us.

She sat down on the bumper pulling me between her legs. In one swift motion, she grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around my body. The flight had only been a little over an hour, but I was more than happy to stand and stretch my legs. Besides, Leah always seemed to have some sort of plan and I couldn't disagree with any plan that started with the two of us, alone at night, on the beach, face to face and inches apart.

I was starting to enjoy the silence between us. Alice was such a chatter box, which I loved too, but it was nice to have a pleasant contrast.

Los Angeles was so loud. Where we were, though, all I could hear was the crashing waves and our gentle breath.

A few moments of small talk wouldn't hurt though. "How was Hilo?" I murmured. My hands found their way up her thighs. I silently cursed the layers of fabric between us.

"It was alright." She gazed at my lips, licking her own. Her hands slowly came down to my waist. I tried to keep still while she was touching me, but it was so hard. I'd spent every free moment I had in the past four days thinking about her hands on my body. I'd spent a few minutes every chance I got touching myself, hoping we'd have more moments like this when I got back. I had to kiss her.

I leaned forward a bit and put my fingers under her chin. Our lips met and we both sighed, letting the other inside. My advance encouraged Leah to slowly push my shirt up over my breasts. My bra was right behind it, leaving my nipples exposed to the ocean breeze. Her warm fingers caressed them slowly. I whimpered into her mouth, the length of my body writhing between her legs.

Making sure the blanket was secure, I unzipped my jeans and shoved them down just above my knees. I wanted to show her exactly where I wanted her to go next. I didn't have any panties on. She broke from my lips and looked down quickly, then her eyes focused back on my mouth.

"You want me to touch your pussy, Baby?" she whispered.

I nodded, leaning my head to the side. My eyelids fell closed. Like Alice and Rose, Leah was a master of the little things. Each of them had their own special touch when it came to turning me on. Leah's specialty was the use of her mouth.

I held still while she slowly and gently pulled my bottom lip between her teeth. The light tugging turned into another heated kiss. I was completely lost to it. I wanted to come so badly, but I had to be patient, like always.

She softly sucked my tongue into her mouth and at that exactly moment her fingers began exploring my wet cunt.

There were so many things I wanted to say…

I missed you.

I can't keep myself from wanting you.

I'm falling in love with you.

And I could see it on her face too, not the love necessarily, but there were things she wanted to say. I could feel it. The way she touched me, the way she was making me come – the way she was gazing into my eyes as I trembled under her finger tips, all of those things conveyed to me that Leah felt for some reason she couldn't open up to me. Whatever those reasons were, they didn't stop her from wanting me.

We stayed out on the beach for a couple of hours, shoving more articles of clothing aside, taking turns making each other come, over and over while the moon moved across the sky. I adored her beautiful bronze pussy with my mouth until she forced me to stop. That's when we called it quits. She held my hand while she was behind the wheel, kissing my fingers and the back of my hand every so often. I didn't hold in my contented sighs.

The girls were already asleep when we got home, so Leah took me to bed. Her bed. As I fell asleep, tucked into the curve of her body, I was so happy that things between us hadn't unraveled while I was away. In the days to come I was even more relieved to see that the change was becoming permanent.

When Leah was home, she joined Rose and I on our afternoon runs. She kept me company while I cooked and while I graded term papers. I loved having her around. If Rose made me feel loved and Alice made me feel wanted, the way Leah made me feel was a special combination of both. She was slightly possessive, but in a good way and she made me feel like a porn star every time she got her hands on me.

Things were so different when we would all play together now. She never said so, but Leah always seemed to want to fuck me first and when I was with Alice or Rose it was obvious she loved watching me come.

I started spending every night in her bed. If we all got each other off in Rose's room or downstairs, Leah would take me to her bed afterward so we could spend the night alone. In spite of the new terms of out relationship, we stuck to our vow of relative silence. It was a little strange, but Leah seemed to like it that way. I liked her happy. A happy Leah was a horny Leah and a horny Leah made for a very satisfied Bella.

When she was on set for long periods of time, I continued to send her pictures of myself tugging on my nipples or rubbing my wet pussy. If Alice and Rose were home when I got back from school, I'd excuse myself, telling them I just needed to change. I guess I shouldn't have kept it from them, but it seemed to make Leah happy so I didn't see the harm. Leah always came home ready to play even if she was exhausted.

We were taking pretty good care of each other, really and all four of us were reaping the benefits. Alice and Rose were now visibly at ease when Leah and I were in the room together. I hadn't realized the affect our "deal" was having on them. They spent more time alone, just the two of them and that seemed to make them happier as well.

Things were good, extremely good, but everyone knows all good things must come to and. Our end came on December 21st.

It was a Sunday afternoon. I was flying to Forks the following night to spend Christmas with Charlie. Leah was heading home in the morning to see her mom. Rose and I had just come back from a run. Leah was home, but she felt like sleeping in. I didn't argue. Rose ran straight to the shower when we got back and I wandered to the kitchen for something to drink.

Leah was sitting at the kitchen table. Something was wrong. She was sulking, mulling over something pretty hard. She was wearing an intense scowl and twirling her cell phone on its covered corner.

She and I were pretty comfortable now and even though I knew she wouldn't open up completely, I had to give it a try.

I walked over and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't move.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked. I walked over to the fridge and started scanning the shelves. I wasn't in the mood for water.

"I don't want to talk about it," Leah said, keeping her eyes on the table.

I'm proud to say that I didn't give the next words that came out of my mouth any thought. If I had, if I'd taken a moment to select them, put them in order and let them out of my mouth at an audible volume, I don't think I would have ever been able to forgive myself.

In the minutes that followed, I acted -- irrationally, because I didn't understand. Leah's life was perfect. She loved her work. She had three girlfriends who loved the hell out of her, friends who would drive the coast just to see her. She could jet set to Hawaii whenever she wanted. Here I was just trying to show her some affection and she's pushing me away. It made me angry that she was still moody and closed off. It made me angry, but that was no excuse for what I said or did.

"Shocker. What did Emily do now?" I mocked openly and then I froze, horrified.

I glanced over my shoulder. Leah was still looking down, but her eyes were closed.

"You have no know idea what you're talking about," she growled.

I snapped.

I slammed the fridge door and turned around. She still wouldn't look at me, but her eyes were open.

"And I wonder why that is, Leah. It's hard to know anything about someone when they never talk to you."

"Shut up," Leah whispered.

"Why? Cause you know I'm right? What? What happened? Emily sneezed and a guy handed her a tissue so you freaked out?"

"No." Her voice was still low.

I don't know whether I was PMSing or maybe there was something bothering me about our relationship that I'd been refusing to deal with, something that I was ignoring and was secretly eating at me, but I didn't back down. And the longer I stood my ground the harder I found it to keep my mouth shut.

"It has to be Emily. I mean she's only reason in the world for you ever to be upset." She kept staring at the table. "No? Well maybe it's Sam then," she closed her eyes slowly, but kept her head down. "It's Sam. Probably showed Emily all the ways he can fuck her that you can't." Shook her head, gritting her teeth. I had no idea what the fuck was wrong with me, but I couldn't stop myself.

"It's me then." She looked at me. Bingo. That's what really set me off. I'll admit it, before I was just being a bitch. I was prodding her on purpose because I loved her and I hated that things made her upset and I hated it even more that she wouldn't talk to me. It killed me that she wouldn't trust me.

"So it's me. Great. What did I do now, Leah?" I saw Alice creeping towards me slowly. "Let me see. I cook for you everyday. I wait up for you every night. What else? I do your laundry –" yeah I know. It had gotten to that point. "I let you have me anyway you want me, whenever you want me. I love you, clearly more than I should. Man, I am a shitty girlfriend."

In an instant she was on her feet, almost knocking over the chair.

"You are not my fucking girlfriend." She didn't yell, but there was force and volume behind her words. She meant it. I was back on the stairs that night. It was happening all over again. Nothing had changed at all, just Leah's demeanor. She had learned to love having sex with me, but she didn't love me. She didn't feel shit for me. I was so stupid. So blind.

"Of course. I'm sorry I said anything. Here, I'm gonna go shower. I'll be waiting for you, on your bed when you're in the mood again." I was yelling at this point. Rose came into the kitchen. Seeing Alice behind me, she moved to stand behind Leah. They weren't taking sides. Just getting ready for one of us to throw a punch. Alice touched my arm, trying to calm me down, but I ignored her.

"You know what B -- Fuck you. You have no idea what you're talking about," Leah shouted back.

"And why would I? You don't. Fucking. Talk to me. How could I know?"

"You're serious? When have you ever tried to talk to me?" She knew exactly when. She back peddled the moment I opened my mouth. "Recently."

"Right –"

"But really, when was the last time you pulled your naked ass off me and said hey 'Leah lets have a chat?'. I wasn't talking cause I was too busy fucking you to sleep and keeping you from getting raped by your co-workers. What makes today different, B? Huh? Why all of a sudden do you give a shit about me?"

The tears were streaming down my face, now. I couldn't hold them in. "Fuck you," I seethed. How could she possibly think that I didn't care about her.

"Sweetie—" Alice pulled me closer, but I yanked my arm away.

"No. Screw this." I took off for my room before she could get another grip on my arm.

There were some slamming of doors. Some loud voices coming from downstairs and in the hall, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy, rocking myself, sobbing. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to leave.

After a few minutes of bizarre silence Rosalie cracked open my door.

"Sweetie?" I didn't say anything. She came in anyway. She crouched down in front of me. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"She… didn't tell you?"

"No. Bella, what happened?"

"Shit. I don't even know. I –just. Rose, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have argued with her like that I just – I didn't –"

"Bella—" she came and sat next to me on the bed and put her arm around me. "Don't apologize."

"No really, Rose. I am so sorry. Leah and I – I should go."

"Bella no. Please. We don't want you to leave. Leah doesn't want you to leave. She's just—"

"See – she won't talk to me. We're just gonna end up right back here. It's not fair to you and Alice. You guys shouldn't have to be in the middle like this."

"Listen. Go home, see your dad and when you come back we'll all talk about it. Please, Bella. We really don't want you to leave. You two just had a fight. That happens. You and I had a fight. Remember? We got over it."

I did remember. Rose and Alice had hurt me and I was angry. But the difference was Rosalie wouldn't move on until we resolved it. Rose talked to me. I knew if things mended between Leah and I it would be because Rose had forced her to be civil, not because Leah and I really talked. But Rose did have one point. I didn't want to leave her and Alice. And I didn't want to do it in a traumatic hurry.

I took a deep breath, wiping my nose. "Okay, just please. Don't talk to Leah on my behalf anymore. If she has something to say to me, if she suddenly decides to grow a soul she can talk to me to my face."

"Fine," Rosalie chuckled. "I promise. Just please don't go. Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed, trying to choke back the rest of my tears.

Rose got me into the shower and then afterwards she sat with me in my room. She watched movies on my laptop while I snoozed with my head in her lap. When I woke up, Alice ordered us pizza for dinner. I came downstairs debating on whether or not to just eat in my room. It didn't matter though. Leah was already gone.

...i've been living so long with my pictures of you that i almost believe that the pictures are all i can feel...

I always seemed to handle my misery the same way. I'd give myself a few good hours, at most a day to sulk, or scream and cry. Then whatever feelings I hadn't dealt with I shoved aside and moved on to happier things. The problem with this was I often left things unresolved.

At the moment I had an even bigger problem. Not only was I not dealing with my problem, but I had left town. I didn't have to look at Rose or Alice, our house, our beds, or Leah for two whole weeks. I could escape for a little while to Forks and to Dad, but I knew when I came back to Los Angeles I was going to have to face Leah and find some way to deal.

I had my dad to thank for my current distraction. Charlie was the most predictable person I had ever encountered. He'd had the same four pairs of Wranglers for the past ten years. Every Saturday he fished. Every Thursday he had coffee ice cream for dessert. "Well, Hell," was his curse phrase of choice. He didn't smoke, but he drank two beers every night before bed and he smiled about once every five years.

But he was smiling now. Well more like smirking at my reflection in the mirror. I was standing in the bathroom we shared whenever I came to see him. My hand was frozen on the toothbrush that was frozen in my mouth. The toothpaste was starting to drip.

Moments before he'd asked me if I had plans for the day.

"Of course not," I teased. "You're the only person I know in this whole state." My stomach twitched involuntarily. That wasn't exactly true. I knew a few Native American guys – and a girl who lived in Washington state. I just didn't know where. If I did of course, they – she wouldn't want to see me. I blinked focusing back on my dad.

"Why, what's up?" I urged.

"Well...I wanted you to meet my girlfriend."

That's when I froze and when dad actually smiled, a little. The corners of his soft brown eyes crinkled a bit as the right side of his mouth turned up. The news and the smirk were beyond unusual. "That shocking to think your old man's dating?"

I spit and chuckled. "Well since you mention it –". We both laughed. He stood there while I rinsed my mouth out and gave me the abridged-Charlie-like version of the story. His new lady friend, Sue, was widower. She lived down on the nearby reservation and she had two kids around my age. Charlie's best friend Billy also had a little crush on her. They had a falling out over the lady's affections, but Dad won her hand. Him and Billy had since made up.

I realized I needed to call home more.

"So d'you wanna head over there for lunch?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. He nodded back and left me to get dressed. I didn't take long.

I rode shotgun in Dad's cruiser. As we drove I looked at the wet, half frozen countryside. I was secretly grateful my dad hadn't fought for custody. I loved my father, but Forks was fucking cold.

We passed out of the small town and continued for another twenty minutes or so to the coast. I'd remembered being by this way one time. I was thirteen. Dad had to pick up something from a friend of his, probably Billy, but I'd stayed in the car.

Soon we arrived at Sue's. The house was cute -- an old, dusty red rancher that was in the process of renovations. You could clearly see that the original porch had recently been replaced and construction on at least one additional room had begun on the right side of the house.

There was a brand new black Jetta in the dirt driveway. I wondered for a moment whether this was a windfall from her husband's death or whether Dad was using some of the child support he didn't have to pay anymore to treat his girlfriend. Either way it didn't matter, especially when I saw the look on his face when Sue came out on the front porch.

Apparently Charlie and I had similar taste in sarcastic Native American women. I could feel the smile spread across my face. Sue was such a Mom, wiping her hands on an apron that said "I love my kids… Sometimes." She had very pretty round face brightened by a warm smile. The look was made complete with a Rodham-Clinton haircut.

"Officer, are you lost?" she teased. Dad blushed to purple. I had to laugh. Someone was actually flirting with him.

We walked up the porch and Sue waited patiently for a proper introduction.

"Just came to see if you wanted to take in another kid. She's not much for heavy lifting, but you can put her to work in the kitchen," Dad said. It was one of the longer sentences I'd ever heard him utter. He must really like this woman.

"Perfect, I could use some help. Bella, I'm Sue." Her outstretched hand was coupled with a dimpled grin. I felt instantly welcomed.

"Hi." I took her hand and she quickly pulled me close, lacing her arm with mine.

"Come on in. We do have some cooking to do." Dad and I followed Sue into her newly remodeled kitchen. Lunch was nearly done, but the preparations for a massive Christmas dinner seemed to be under way as well.

Sue reached into the fridge, pulled out a beer which she promptly handed to Charlie, then sent him towards the living room and his midday SportsCenter. The whole exchange was quick and natural. He blushed again when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but beyond the embarrassment of being treated like a toddler in front of his own kid, he looked extremely happy. I liked Sue already.

"How are you with frying?" She nodded towards a huge metal bowl topped with chicken breast covered in floured seasonings. Sue got right back to work mixing dough for pie crust.

"I think I can manage," I said brightly.

"Good. My bum kids forgot my pie fruit for tomorrow. Sent Marley to the store and Junior insisted on going too so I wouldn't put him to work." I laughed out loud at her tone. Sue was such a Mom. Her humorous contempt for her kids was something I'd missed from my own mom. I was glad Charlie had her. She was clearly taking better care of him than anyone ever had.

"That's them now." I turned my head in the direction the sound. The front door opened and I could hear muttering and a lot of laughter, followed by some more muttering. "Sethie! Leah Marie! Get your asses in here! Come meet Charlie's daughter!" Sue yelled.

My head whipped back towards the counter and then I froze. My whole body went rigid except my eyelids, which actually started twitching.

There's no way. There is no, no fucking way.

"Ma, calm down," the voice I knew all too well, grew closer then entered the room. I couldn't help the way my body reacted. My palms started sweating and anxiety gripped my chest. I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip.

"Bella, this is my boy Seth –" I swallowed then whipped around, forcing a relaxed smile.

Seth huffed, smiling. Leah gasped and turned an interesting shade of green. It was Leah all right. My Leah. Our Leah.

"—And my Marley, Leah."

"Marley?" My arched eyebrow was a challenge to Leah, not her mother. Leah knew it.

"It's a stupid nickname she has for me –" she trailed off just as shocked as I was.

"Of all the white dudes in all of the world –" Seth barked.

"Young man. Watch your mouth," Sue scolded. Seth walked over to me and draped his huge arm around my shoulder. It was nice to see him again, but Leah was still standing there looking at me and that sucked all the nice out of the room.

"Mommy. Do you have any idea who this is?"

"Um yes, Junior. I do."

"Well in that case. Let me introduce myself. Bella is it?" I nodded, yes. Half laughing, half trying to keep my nerves from making me puke. "Excellent. Bella, Harold Seth Clearwater Jr. And please let me introduce you to my sister. Leah Marie Elizabeth Clearwater. The only." Sue glanced at Seth like he was nuts and then over to Leah who was also fighting the urge not to choke on the awkward air in the room.

"Bella. I'm sorry. My children usually behave like normal human beings. I'm not sure what's gotten into them today." Seth was almost on the floor laughing now.

"Oh shut up Junior. – Ma this is B," Leah said, avoiding my eyes.

"So? Oh, OH! Your B?"

Leah cringed before she spoke again. "Yeah Ma. That B."

I saw the weight of the recognition flash over Sue's face. It was gone quickly, but it was there. She knew WAY more about my relationship with her daughter than I think her or Leah would ever let on. Just as soon as the anxiety flashed over her eyes, it disappeared.

Sue cleared her throat and wiped her hands on her apron. "Well great. Marley –pies," Sue said ditching the dough. Patting us both on the shoulder, she dragged Seth to the living room to entertain Charlie. I don't know if she was trying to give Leah and I few moments or what, but I took a stab at it anyway.

"Your B, huh? I was under the impression I wasn't your anything."

Right on cue Leah said nothing. So I gave up. I finished the chicken and after she as done mixing a first round of dough, she made some salad and rolls for lunch.

I thought lunch was going to be a nightmare, but Sue seemed to know exactly what to say to keep things going. I watched her and Leah carefully though. Leah would tense every time Sue addressed me. Clearly she was paranoid that I would let some bit of information slip or that Sue would tell me something I was never meant to know. I also paid very close attention to what kinds of questions Sue asked. I was interested to see just how much Dad had told her about me and just how much came from Leah. I listened for tidbits of information that could have only come from within the walls of my house.

It was perfectly awkward, but we made it through the meal. Seth and Sue picked up any lulls in the conversation and Leah managed to engage Dad in a way he could handle.

Dad had to swing by the station and even though I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about the afternoon, I was dying for a nap. After we ate we decided to head home.

I excused myself for the restroom right before we left. I could have held it, but I was so glad or I would be later, that I'd decided that my bladder did not have the strength of thirty minutes.

In the dimly lit hallway I could see artfully mounted photographs lining the wall. I figured family portraits, just like my school pictures that lined Dad's mantel, but I was wrong. Sort of.

The first photograph was a black and white piece of gorgeous young woman, She sat against a white back drop. The lack of color was a stark contract to her copper skin. She was nude, her body wrapped around itself, her long hair sweeping over knees, trailing all the way down to her ankles.

The next photograph was of the same girl, still nude, this time a close up of her back, shoulder and her shadowed face filled the frame. From the kitchen to the bathroom there were ten photos. All the same gorgeous figure, all Leah.

It took me a moment to realize why these photos were so interesting to me. The fifth picture I knew I had seen before. But I couldn't figure out where. I racked my brain trying to place the image. I slipped into the bathroom. Suddenly while I was watching my hands, I gasped, the pieces coming together.

Those weren't pictures Leah had taken to share with her mom. They were part of a national campaign for a new line of Dove body lotions. Another bizarre bit to add to the list. I didn't know how often or when but Leah was modeling, professionally. I stored this info away. It would keep me company while I'd tried to sleep over the next few weeks.

It wasn't a big deal, but just a further testament to the fact that no matter how intimate we'd been I knew absolutely nothing about her.

--

I'll admit was a little sad to leave Sue's place. Obviously things were fucked up between Leah and I. The last time I'd seen her I told her I loved her and she essentially spat in my face, slapping me with rejection. But the masochist in me wanted to stay. I loved Seth. He was hilarious. And I wanted to be around Leah. Unfortunately Leah and I had crossed over to that point where I wanted her to be the one to comfort and hold me. It used to be Rose. I would happily turn to her to heal my emotional wounds. Now I wanted it to be Leah. I was so angry with her still. The pain was still raw, but she was the only one I wanted to touch me. She was the only one I wanted to tell me things would be okay. She was the only one who could make me believe that it was true.

But she wouldn't do that and I knew that meant things between us would not be okay. I would have happily spent the afternoon curled up in her lap watching TV and snoozing. Instead I spent the afternoon on Dad's couch, reading and drifting in and out of a restless sleep. I wanted to text the girls, but I just didn't have it in me. It was a long afternoon, evening and even a longer, lonely night.

Dad stopped me on my way up to bed. "You mind if we head back over there tomorrow? She does a big thing with the cousins and all I –" Christmas Eve wasn't exactly bumping in the Swan house so there was no reason to object.

"Dad of course. Sue's great. We can absolutely go." Oh and I'm psycho and I want to stare at Leah all day.

A few minutes later I was changed -- into an Alice t-shirt and pair of Rose's sweats, and I lay in bed looking at my phone.

I love you. Goodnight, I typed on my blackberry. I addressed it to Rosalie and Alice. My finger lingered over the send button, but for some reason I didn't press it. I made one quick correction and before I could rethink it, I hit send.

Within minutes I got replies. Three of them.

--

My whole family consisted of four people. Eight if I could included Alice, Rose, Emmett and Angela in the mix.

Leah's family and group of friends that were treated like family, numbered twenty. I was in Sue's kitchen at 10 am mixing pie filings and I was most certainly not alone.

Dad and I were the first to arrive. Shortly after, Jake's friend Quil and his girlfriend Claire arrived with Quil's mother followed by Paul and Jake's sister Rachel and then Jake himself, who'd brought his father. My father's best friend, Billy Black.

"All the white boys in Washington and Ma Sue is dating your Daddy," Jake's booming laughter nearly shook the house. The comment got him three smacks on the back of the head.

The rest of the boys with parents and siblings trickled in as the day went on. Sue had the best house on the reservation for entertaining. And she was the best cook.

Claire and I were on pies and cookies. Rachel and Sue were finishing up the random bits of the actual meal. Leah was playing hostess, making sure the guys weren't tearing up the house. She came in and out the kitchen periodically, grabbing napkins or plates of snacks that Claire and I had finished arranging. If I hadn't seen the boys eat a cow a piece when they had been down to visit I would have actually thought they were about to ruin their dinner, but this was all just a warm up.

I tried my hardest to enjoy myself, but constant glimpses of her body or her silky hair out of the corner of my eye always reminded me exactly where I was and whose eye contact I was trying to avoid and desperately craving.

I only had myself to blame. It was my fault and my fault alone that I was pissed at her all over again. I decided to torture myself and ignore the replies to my texts until the morning. Either way I knew I wouldn't have had a good night's sleep.

There were only a few ways things could go. Leah would ignore my text and that would make me upset and even more restless. Or she would reply. Considering the circumstances there was no reply -- nothing that could be said via text that would erase everything that had happened between us. There was no emoticon that said I love you, I never meant to hurt you, I'll never do it again.

I woke up to Charlie knocking softly on my door. I took a quick shower and being all together too lazy, knowing I'd be put work in Sue's kitchen all day I threw on a comfy green thermal, my favorite pair of jeans and my glasses. Unfortunately Alice had talked me into a pair of Uggs. They were hideous, but they were warm and comfortable enough to stand in all day.

I focused on getting ready and I didn't brave looking at my phone until I was buckled into the cruiser. There were three replies.

Rosalie wrote: I love you too sweetie. Can't wait to see you again. Call me if you get bored.

And then a text from Alice: Miss your sweet pussy. Call me when you're available for a little phone sex.

And then one final text message from Leah: I'm not sure that you do. Goodnight.

All three responses were perfect. Love from Rosalie, a display of perpetual horniness from Alice and further assurance that any effort on Leah was wasted.

Sprinkling cinnamon on a fresh batch of Snickerdoodles I found myself wondering why I cared for her so much. It wasn't that I couldn't identify the feelings. I loved Leah, just as I loved Alice and Rosalie. I loved the way she made me feel and I loved being able to make her smile, but why. It had been nearly six month and even though I was standing in her mother's kitchen garnishing her favorite cookies I still knew nothing about the real Leah.

She was just as sweet and funny around her family and friend as she had been with us. It was genuine. She was great with Charlie, not forcing him into useless chitchat. I just couldn't understand why she and I couldn't seem to make things work at all.

I finished the cookies. Sue gave me a plate so I could bring them out to the boys.

I turned towards the door when Sue stopped me. "Bella, honey. Bring Marley her phone." Her hand was extended, holding the iPhone out to me. Her head was down though focused on the beginnings of an enormous vat of gravy.

"Sure." I gripped the plate in my left hand and grabbed the phone with my right. I made it about two feet into the hall before I almost dropped the phone and the cookies.

There were two text alerts from Alice, but that's not what caught my attention. The image on the wallpaper was a picture of me. I was laying on my stomach in bed. My cut off sweatshirt was pushed up over my breast that I had intentionally pushed together on the sheets. My boobs looked huge, but you couldn't see my nipples, thank God. I'd kept my glasses on under the suspicion that she liked them and I was leaning forward slightly, blowing Leah a kiss.

I remembered taking the picture. She'd sent me a text telling me how shitty things were on set that day. I wanted to cheer her up. That night when she got home she showed me just how much she'd liked the picture and the five others I'd sent her that afternoon. I never thought to ask what she did with all of those pictures, but I knew now at least what she did with one of them. I just had no idea why.

"Eh! Bella!" I blinked and looked up quickly searching out the source of the voice. Jake sat on the couch, Leah tucked comfortably into his side. She was looking at me curiously. "Whatcha got on that plate there?"

"Oh, sorry. Um- here." I handed Jake the plate of cookies and Leah her phone. Before Leah and I could make the most awkward of eye contact, I spun around and booked it back to the kitchen. I did not want to be standing in front of her when she realized what I had just seen on her phone.

"Thank you, hun," Sue said. She was pulling off her apron and wiping her hands. "Can you handle the gravy?"

"Sure," I took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I think Charlie misses you too." She laughed, swatting me on the butt on her way out the door.

My mind was racing. I knew Leah liked the pictures I sent her, but to have one on her phone – I didn't even know what to think about. I picked up the large spoon, ready to settle in for several more hours of emotional torture. Before I could begin to pick at the scab, Claire caught my attention, tensing up as she peered out the window.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Emily's here," Claire said quietly. Before I could stop myself I leaned over looking out the window just in time to see the end of a long black mane trailing up the front porch. Right behind it was Sam.

"Hmmph," I muttered turning back to the gravy. The doorbell rang and we heard Seth run to answer it. There were a volley of pleasant hellos, Seth inviting Sam to join them in the living room and mentioning to Emily that Rachel and Claire were in the kitchen. He didn't mention me. I took a deep breath, ready for another weird moment.

I turned as Emily entered the kitchen. Luckily I held in my gasp. Emily was pretty, tall with perfectly shaped body. Her face though was massively scarred. The entire right side was distorted, the skin puckered in patterns of what looking like burn scars and scratches. She was smiling though, playfully pulling Rachel in for a hug. Her face was clearly something she was comfortable with.

"This is Bella. Charlie's daughter," Rachel said.

"And Leah's roommate?" Emily said holding out her hand. Her tone was not cute. Instantly I could feel my face drawing together defensively.

I shook her hand and said, "Charlie's daughter most importantly, but yes, Leah's roommate as well."

Emily just smiled and shrugged then turned to Claire. I wanted to slap her, but then again I would be much of an upstanding human being if I slapped a pregnant girl. Emily made a show of taking off her jacket and that was when my eyes were forced away from her face down to her massive stomach. Emily was easily eight months pregnant.

"Expecting?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Leah didn't tell you? Yeah, any day now. I'm ready to pop." She rubbed her belly lovingly, ever the proud Mama.

What the fuck?

"I'm gonna go say hi to Sue. I'll be back."

"Take your time," Claire said with a fake smile that Emily didn't catch. I turned towards the gravy, trying not to laugh. Claire must have been counting or listening for confirmation that Emily was out of earshot, because almost on cue she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to sit at the table in the far corner of the kitchen, Rachel right on her heels.

"So she's a bitch, right?" she whispered.

"Um- yeah. Leah dated her?" I asked. No wonder Leah was all fucked up.

"Oh you have no idea. Okay so here's what happened –" I sat there enthralled as Rachel and Claire plied me with about ten years worth of dirt.

Leah had figured out that she liked girls early on and Emily had been the first object of her affection. Afraid of what her parents would say and what Emily might do, she kept her feelings to herself and started dating Jake, who she apparently gave her virginity to. Emily started going out with Sam, who it turns out, is Jake's cousin. Sam was a few years older than them, but at the time he was the reservations golden boy, so Emily's grandmother didn't mind that Sam was old enough to be in college, while Emily was only fifteen.

One day, during the fall of their senior year, Sam showed up at their school to pick up Emily on his motorcycle. He was drunk. They made it out of the parking lot, but didn't get much further before Sam wrecked his bike and Emily's face. He has some cuts, but apparently from the way they went over, Emily braced his fall.

The weeks and months that followed were miserable for the entire reservation. Every pulled together to pay for her medical bills. Leah was beside herself. That was when she ended things with Jake. Leah would spend hours by Emily's side while she was being nursed back to health, Claire said.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Paul said Leah just snapped one day and confessed her love for Emily. I guess at first Emily was shocked and a little weirded out, but she had seen just how much Leah cared for her. You know, how she'd been there everyday."

"Yeah, Sam's stupid ass. He didn't visit Emily in the hospital once. He said it hurt too much, but we all knew he was just being a pussy. He didn't want to face up to the fact that it was his fault she was in there," Rachel added.

"Geez, so then what happened?" I laughed at myself at little, realizing just how wrapped I was in the story.

"Well Leah told her mom first that she thought she might be gay and that she was really scared cause of what Senior would do," Claire continued.

"Why, what was up with her dad?" I asked.

"Well you know there's only like twelve of us," Rachel laughed. "And I mean some of them don't care, but the rest of our parents want us to marry within the tribe, you know."

"That make sense," I nodded for her to continue.

"Well my parents and the Clearwater were so excited when Leah and Jake got together. I mean Jake's next in line for Chief and Leah's like our strong princess. So of course they were hoping they'd have a bunch of babies and what not."

We all giggled at the thought, Leah as a mom and wife, to Jake no less, was a little ridiculous.

"But Sue was cool with it. Talked Senior off the ledge and even got Emily's grandmother to come around."

Rachel and Claire continued on with their story and I nodded, totally caught up in the drama of it all.

Things started off well for Emily and Leah, but for some reason Emily wouldn't let Sam go.

"It was weird to watch. She was all dedicated to Leah, but every time Sam would come around someone would always catch Emily staring at him," Rachel told me. Leah couldn't understand how Emily had forgiven him, but she had.

Finally Leah, realizing that Sam might always be an issue, Leah packed up her Bronco and her girlfriend and left for LA.

"So what happened? Sam was out of the picture," I prodded. That's when things got interesting.

Rachel and Claire paused dramatically and looked at each other before Claire turned back to me. "Back in March, Emily came home to see her Grandma and well – Sam was waiting for her."

"Get the fuck out," I hissed. I had a feeling, but to hear it confirmed –

"Ha. I know right. And it wasn't like some drunken one night hook up. She was at his house for like three days or something like that. She wasn't taking Leah's calls or anything and the whole time Leah's thinking Emily's grandmother is deathly ill."

"Yeah, what about that?" I asked.

"She ain't sick. She is healthier than you and me. Just did a 10k fun run in Seattle not three weeks ago," Rachel said.

"What?" I felt my face drop with disgust.

"Yup. Leah's thinking she's gonna have to help with funeral arrangements and Emily's here shacking up with Sam. So anyway. Mid-july Emily gets busted by your other roommate?" She peered at me questioning the term.

I laughed, shaking my head at her. "Sure, roommate works fine."

"Well your roommate Rosalie, busted her making an appointment with a baby doctor. Emily'd been covering everything up pretty well, but I mean it's hard to hide a freaking pregnancy from people you live with. So yeah, they kicked her out."

"Wow," I leaned back in my chair.

"The worst part was I heard she was apologizing to Leah and stuff, but not. Like she basically told her she loved her, but she couldn't really expect her to spend the rest of her life with a woman. Leah was pretty messed up about the whole thing," Claire said.

"So Emily moved out –" Rachel commented slowly.

"And I moved in."

"Yeah. Emily's been being a mando bitch ever since. There was some serious drama for a while, but Sam's family and all the elders were just excited about the baby so everyone just kinda got over it. And he proposed to her so you know, everything's forgiven. But she still acts like she's better than all of us cause she got pregnant first," Rachel's tone dripped with venom for the girl. No one likes a braggart.

"But don't worry. I'm about to steal her thunder." Claire leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stomach.

"Claire, you're pregnant?" I gasped. She was barely showing. Unintentionally I searched her hand for a ring. I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw the gold band on the forth finger. Not that it really matter, but she couldn't be any older than eighteen.

"Yes ma'am. Twins. Emily doesn't know though yet. I can't wait to tell her to suck it."

"Quil's a proud papa already," Rachel giggled.

"How's the gravy girls?" Our heads all whipped toward Sue, who was standing in the doorway, unimpressed with our lack of commitment to Christmas dinner.

"Sorry," Claire shrugged with a guilty smile.

"It's okay. Go take the break," She nodded towards the living room. We all jumped up and scurried away before she changed her mind.

I was glad to get a break from cooking and baking, but I wasn't so jazzed however, to see Leah cornered by Emily near the window. Rachel and Claire instantly retreated to the laps of their significant others. I was torn between the arm of Charlie's chair and the vacant spot on the couch next to Jake.

Emily made up my mind for me. I watched as she gently, but almost mockingly ran her finger down Leah's cheek. Leah pulled her face away, gripping Emily's wrist. I didn't know exactly what to do, but I had to do something. Leah owned me a HUGE explanation, but there was no excuse for Emily to rub whatever feelings she knew Leah still had in her face.

I took a deep breath and started across the room. I was taking a huge gamble. If my little plan of rescue worked I'd be forced to keep up the charade for the rest of the night, if not for the rest of my stay in Forks. But my feet were already moving. I didn't think, just acted the way I knew I should.

When I reached them my arm automatically went to Leah's waist. She started a bit, but relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Hey honey," I kissed her softly on the neck. "Food's almost ready. How are things going?"

"Good. Um- this is Emily." Leah spoke cautiously, but her arms came around me and she pulled me closer.

"Yes ,we've met," I said, trying to remain calm. I was still pissed at Leah, but I wanted to claw Emily's eyes out for hurting her.

"We have. Bella, enjoying the mattress I left for you?" Emily challenged.

Deliberately I looked at Leah, gazing at her bottom lip which I suddenly really wanted to suck on, if only to shut Emily up. "Not really," I said slowly. I realized then that Leah was looking at me too, gazing at my mouth. "I don't sleep on it much. I typically spend the night else where."

It had only been four days, but the second her lips touched mine I knew just how much I'd missed her. I was so angry with myself. I couldn't seem to stop what I was doing. I missed her taste, her smell, her soft skin. It didn't matter that we were in a room full of Leah's friends and family, not to mention my dad who was dating her mom. I missed kissing her and I didn't want to stop.

"Ahem," Emily coughed annoyed. I opened my eyes, blushing. I caught a glimpse of Jake and Embry quickly turning around on the couch. "Well, it seems like things have worked out nicely for you." She glared at Leah as if she had a right to be mad.

Charlie walked over to us then, quickly interrupting the pleasant conversation. He nodded to Emily, muttering something like "Nice to see you again," and then turned to Leah and I.

"Bells, I need you and Leah to do me a favor. I left Sue's gift at the house. Could you two go back and grab it?"

"Ah – sure," Leah said.

"I can't drive his cruiser. It's 'against the law' for a 'civilian' to operate it," I sighed.

"Oh, sure Charlie. Not a problem," Leah laughed.

"Thanks girls."

Leah and I didn't bother saying bye to Emily.

I felt slightly triumphant. Leah and I had just given the bitch a little taste of her own medicine. Once we were alone in Seth's truck though, all the pain Leah had caused me filled the air. We drove in silence the whole way, which just made things worse.

I knew she'd been hurt. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if my childhood sweetheart had behaved so cruelly towards me, but still, that wasn't an excuse. And now the situation between us had become all the more unbearable. I'd spent the last two days with her amazing family. She had a fucking picture of me on her phone. I'd swooped in and saved her from the dreaded ex. I told her I loved her via text and then that kiss – that kiss that made me knees weak and my panties a little more than damp. All of these things had happened, but still the silence in the truck stretched on.

We were finally alone. She had to know that I was on to at least some of Emily's bullshit, unless I wouldn't have stepped in the way I did. All of this and she still wouldn't talk to me. She still refused to open up.

We pulled up to my house and it occurred to me that I hadn't given her directions.

"On Monday, before you got back, we came over for lunch," she said quietly, staring straight ahead.

"But you still –" how had she not figured out I was Charlie's kid.

"You're dad's not exactly a chatter box," she replied, answering my unfinished question.

"Oh. That's true."

Leah followed me inside, but waited in the kitchen while I went up to Charlie's bedroom to get the ruby barrettes he'd been neatly wrapping the night before. It took everything I had not to stomp up the stairs and a little extra effort not to slam his bedoom door.

She was so – infuriating. I wanted to kill her.

I grabbed the small box and stormed back downstairs.

"You ready?' I growled looking at my feet. When Leah didn't answer, I looked up. She was playing with her fingernails. A little to her left, I noticed Dad had left the milk out. I set Sue's present down and walked across the room to rescue the abandoned carton. When I reached for it, Leah grabbed my wrist.

My nostrils flared. Her skin was like fire against mine. The small amount of moisture that had started to build a half hour earlier was now followed by a thorough rush. I had to get away from her.

"Let me go, please," I whispered.

"No," Leah murmured, turning my wrist slightly in her hand. She was looking down at my fingers.

I swallowed. The fire had spread all over my body. "Let. Me Go."

Leah's eyes met mine. They were burning just the same. "No." We both just stared at each other, neither of us breathing, neither of us moving. I hated her so much and wanted her even more.

She lunged for me, but I quickly I turned my head to the side. I couldn't handle her lips on mine. It was too much for me right now. Way too much. That didn't stop her, though.

She was at my neck, licking and biting. I don't know how sincere my struggle was, but I was trying to get away from her. It wasn't working. She pulled me closer, her kisses becoming more insistent. I was helpless against her. I'd missed her so much and I knew now that if I wanted Leah I would have to take her however I could get her, no matter how much it hurt.

Her hands went down to my jeans and she started to undo my top button.

When this is over she is gonna walk away, I told myself. This is going to hurt. I pushed her back against the counter. I think the both of us thought I meant to stop but I didn't. Instead I popped the button on her jeans and tugged the zipper down so hard that fabric was yanked instantly off her hips. I spun her around just as quickly pulled her pants down to her knees. She didn't have any panties on.

I pressed her into the counter, grinding my zipper into her ass. She moaned, the first genuine moan of frustration I'd ever elicited from her. I liked it.

With more skill than I knew I had I grabbed Leah's hair in my fist and yanked her head back against my shoulder. My other hand shot down in front, instantly finding the soft wetness between her legs. I knew then I wasn't the only one affected by that kiss. Too bad the affect on Leah was only physical.

She gasped and whimpered this time, struggling to breathe. I was relentless, rubbing her swollen clit fiercely, teasing her with my fingers. I stroked down the hood with my middle and forefinger, ignoring the tip and massaging the length, a little something Alice had taught me.

Leah stuttered a few incomprehensible words, her body trembling against mine. She turned her head then and tried to kiss me.

"No," I growled, pulling harder on her hair. I knew I was being rough, but I didn't give a shit. She was due a little pain and I was in no mood to be gentle or patient with her. But of course she didn't mind. The tighter I gripped her hair, the louder she moaned and the more she ground her pussy into my hand.

I loved the sounds that she was making, but for some reason I was so angry that she was experiencing this kind of pleasure. Something had told me that I was the only one who had ever made her feel this way and still I knew she wouldn't open up.

I pulled my hand away from her clit and braced it on the small of her back. I bent her over the counter the way she had done to me that night on the porch. I moved so quickly that my fingers were inside her, fucking her dripping pussy from behind before she could make a move to protest. She seemed to enjoy this even more.

"Bella --," she whimpered. She'd never said my name before. I thought I was about to lose it, but I was instantly calm. I knew in some way the tables had turned.

"You still think I don't love you?" I growled. She didn't respond, realizing her mistake. The tables turned, yet again. I ignored the few tears that ran down my face and continued to fuck her, at times letting her ride my fingers at will. I only let her come once. Just as I felt the muscles inside her clench and sudden rush of moisture, I pulled my hand out.

I backed away, refusing to look at her as she quickly stood up and started adjusting her jeans.

I licked my fingers, having missed the taste of the rest of her. "I don't know how I could either, but I do." I didn't bother waiting for a response. I grabbed Sue's gift and went outside to wait by the truck.

… here are the eyes that only see you, here is the mouth that only calls your name, here is the soul that can not kill. I love you now, do you love me still…

-- Leah's POV --

Christmas had been the turning point. I know, a little too late. I had already done so much damage. I had made Bella cry over and over. I had lied to her, played with her emotions, pulled her close and pushed her away. I'd ruined everything.

Seeing her face that last day, the last day our families spent together at my mother's house, I knew that even though Emily had torn me apart, I had broken the heart of the one person who was able to put me back together.

Bella left Forks and I dreaded what I would come home to. She had been there for me for the last time. She'd held my hand, kissed me, stayed by my side to help me get through the holidays. I knew how I felt and even though she was playing what she thought was her part, I could see that her feelings for me were still there.

Every time she returned to my side and let me hold her, I could feel the spark. But the light in her eyes was gone. The sincere laugh was replaced with deep sighs. The genuine smile replaced with a forced look of contentment. I, the victim, had officially become the culprit. I'd broken Bella's heart. When she'd made me come so expertly in her kitchen, I felt the urgency in her grasp. The anger surging through her still wasn't enough for her to actually hurt me.

And then she'd said the words, even after that heartless text I'd sent to her, she said the words.

"I don't know how I could either, but I do."

Mom and Jake were there for me to lend a supportive ear, but the conversations always ended the same way.

"Do you love her?" They'd asked.

"Yes," I'd replied undeniably.

"Then you have to fix it. You have to apologize. You have to tell her how you feel. You have to promise never to hurt her again and then you have to stick to it." It was the only logical conclusion. I knew it was the only way to salvage even a little bit of what we had. If I were lucky things between us wouldn't be so far gone that Bella wouldn't listen. If I were lucky Bella would at least hear me out and consider the new deal I had to offer.

If I got what I deserved Bella would move out, leaving me to pick up the pieces of what the break up would do to the girls.

I came back into town late Saturday. Without Bella I was too depressed to get off my couch. I skipped the New Year's party Jake had for the crew. I knew Emily and Sam would be there and even though I was over their bullshit, I just couldn't handle being around them with out Bella by my side, holding me up.

The girls were already asleep when I got back to our house. My three gorgeous ladies were passed out in Rosalie's bed. I'd wanted to join them and feel the warmth of the love they shared even in their sleep. But now, even in her sleep I could see how unhappy Bella was. She'd been sleeping so soundly before our last fight. In the few moments I watched them, she turned restlessly in Rosalie's arm, a frown clouding her face.

It had been two weeks since our fight and Bella had been back in L.A. for three days. Still she was dealing with the fucked up things I had done and said.

I crawled in my bed alone, prepared to fix things the first chance I got. I fell asleep looking through all the pictures I had of her on my phone. All one hundred and fifty of them.

I caught up with Rose in the morning. I was pumped to hear that Alice was already out and Rosalie would be gone for day with her mother.

We stood by the door. Rose was irritated with me, but she let me talk. Clearly Bella wasn't the only person I'd pushed to her limit.

"She's okay, but I don't know Lee. Really she can't do this shit with you much longer," Rosalie said, eying her key ring.

"I know."

"Do you, though?" Sh peered up at me, a silent ultimatum in her eyes. It occurred to me then. Bella may not leave, but they might ask me to go. The first time we'd been through this, Emily had been in the wrong. That was clear. There was no choice but to kick her out. Now -- I was the problem.

I straightened my spine before I replied. "Yes. I do." There were a few moments of silence before I spoke again, my confidence wavering. "What do you think I should –"

Rose cut me off. "No. I'm staying out of it." My face must have shown my confusion. Rosalie was always the first to offer her opinion. "Bella asked me to and I'm going to respect that."

"I see."

She took my hand, gently caressing my fingers. I looked at our hands then up to her sparkling blue eyes. "Babe, I know you. I know you can fix this. You can show her the wonderful person I've seen. Just be honest."

I closed my eyes. I'd been pretty upfront with Rose and Alice, but still they didn't know the weight of it all. Bella would soon and I'd see how all three of them felt about it.

Rosalie kissed my lips for a few moments, a show of her love for me and an offer of a little bit of encouragement. It wasn't exactly enough to help me pull my foot all the way the way out of my mouth, but I was out of time and it would have to do.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened to Rosalie drive away. Bella was upstairs alone. It was time.

Taking a deep breath did nothing to calm my nerves, but it would be beyond stupid of me to back out now.

Maybe you can break the ice somehow – see how she feels about being in the same room with you first, I thought. It was definitely a way to approach things.

Rosalie's bed was empty and so were both bathrooms. I took the final steps to her bedroom door to formulate a plan. Of sorts.

Another deep breath and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said softly. She knew it was me.

I opened the door slowly. Bella was sitting on the foot of her bed. Her face was a little red and blotchy like she'd just been crying, but she still looked amazing. Her hair was down, sweeping over her shoulders. All she had on was a pair of royal blue panties and tight black wife beater that did nothing to conceal her hard nipples. The wife beater was mine.

Behind her glasses her blood shot eyes gazed at me expectantly, but I didn't know what the stare meant. Either she eager for this first bit of contact in a few days, like I was or she was waiting for me to say whatever I had to say and just as eager for me to get the fuck out. I wouldn't know until I opened my mouth and tried.

The deep brown tore through me. I chickened out.

"You wanna go for a run?" I asked carefully.

She let out a deep sigh, the same one I'd heard a hundred times on my mom's couch. "Uh-yeah. Just let me get changed. I'll meet you down stairs in a minute."

"Okay," I said softly. Stupid ass.

I changed quickly and waited for her by the front door. I tried not to stare as she came walking down towards me. Bella was still a goddess in yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt. Her hair was up and she'd ditched her glasses and she hadn't brought her iPod.

She's giving you a chance to talk, I told myself.

I locked the door behind us knowing that this would be my only chance. I hadn't rehearsed the words in my head. I just knew how I felt and I had to just let those feeling flow.

There's a shitty thing about determination though. It doesn't change who you are, it doesn't equal courage. We ran and I said nothing. By the time we'd finished our first two miles, standing at the light on La Brea, I was still at a loss for words.

I tried not to look at her face, but I could see her growing more and more annoyed with every stride we took. She'd been slowing down intentionally during our runs. I had no idea why. I could keep up with her. But now she picked up the pace. I kept up with her all the way back to the house.

Bella waited not so patiently for me to open the front door. She was up the stairs, taking them three at time, before I could even bat an eyelash. I stood like a coward, listening as doors slammed and the shower came on.

I'd wanted to come clean. Instead I'd managed to piss her off all over again with my same silent bullshit. Way to go asshole.

If Bella didn't take off after her shower, I only had hours until the girls would be back and getting Bella alone would be significantly harder.

I showered quickly and dressed just as fast. I threw on some shorts and a threadbare Rolling Stones shirt I had, just to show her I wasn't planning on leaving the house any time soon.

She'd been back in her room for a while when I knocked again. When she let me in, I was surprised to see that she was still wrapped in her towel. She'd blow dried her hair.

She didn't say a word, just turned to her dresser and started digging for some underwear. I stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind me. I saw the muscles in her back flinch when she heard the soft click.

You see what you did to her – how uncomfortable you make her feel. Fix it asshole.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure. What about?" she said dryly. I'd heard that same tone come out of my mouth several times before. I'd taught her well.

"About us," I braved.

She stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn around. "I thought there was no us, remember? That's what you said. Twice." Her tone was the same, flat and low, but the words she threw back in my face hurt just the same.

"You're right."

She grabbed a pair of panties and slid the drawer shut with a little bit more force than necessary. Then she dropped her towel. God, she was gorgeous. I tried so hard not to stare at her perfect ass and then as she turned around her beautiful breasts, but it was impossible. I loved her fantastic body, every inch of it. But I had to focus.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. "

"So talk." Bella bent over and stepped into her white cotton panties. She knew I loved them on her, but I wasn't stupid enough to think the reason why she'd put them on had anything to do with me. Her breast with their perfect pink nipples swayed slightly as she pulled them into place. It would have been a lot easier if she'd already had clothes on.

Whatever. A snowsuit wouldn't stop you from checking her out. I shook off the idea of her body and got on with what I came to say.

Despite my best efforts to speak, I watched her for a few more moments. She ignored me, slipping into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. Once every article was in place she sat on the foot of her bed, her legs tucked on her body and then she looked up at me.

"So?"

I blinked, then switched to auto-pilot. "I –uh. I want to be with you."

Her eyebrows pulled together for moment while she looked down. Suddenly she stood up and started pulling off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You wanna have sex, right? Just cutting through the first part."

I grabbed her arms quickly and pulled her shirt back down over her breasts. "No. That's not why I came up here. B, just – here sit down," I sighed, but I knew I deserved it. I had shown her no respect and no she was showing me just how that made her feel – like my slut.

She flopped back down on the bed, cross-legged again and peered at me. "Well."

"Shit. I'm sorry," I blurted.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything."

"But what in particular? I mean are you sorry that you treated me like shit or are you sorry that we haven't slept together in two weeks. Cause if it's the sex -- you can save your breath. We can fuck. I don't care."

I grimaced, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. "No, B. It's not about the sex at all. I'm sorry for – for pushing you away. I'm sorry for –" I had to be honest about what I had done. " – for using you. I'm sorry that I was too stubborn to just talk to you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but - I should've -- I shouldn't have said you --"

"What?" Bella finally showed some emotion. She was pissed.

"Fuck I don't know. It was never your fault I wasn't talking. At first I thought if I was bitch to you, you wouldn't get to me, but you did. And then I thought if I let you in that would make things better, but it didn't. I –"

"God. You really aren't over her, are you?" she asked sincerely. It took me a second to realize what she meant though.

"Wait, you mean Emily?" I gasped.

"Uh, yeah I mean Emily. Who else would I mean?" she demanded.

"Jesus. I really fucked this up. B, I've been over Emily for months now." She didn't say anything, but her face was pleading. She hadn't begun to forgive me, not by a long shot, but now I could tell she wanted to listen. I sat down next to her on the bed, looking at my hands. "B, Emily is a fucking cunt."

She laughed then, ducking her head.

I smiled a little, but continued. We hadn't even scratched the surface. "She'd been acting shady for a long time. She'd stopped sleeping with us – all this shit. I don't know. She changed a lot."

"What you mean?" Bella asked quietly. That right there was why I felt the way I did for her. Here I was, owning up to being a complete shit head and she was still concerned for my feelings. I didn't deserve any part of her.

"I'm – not sure if Emily was ever who I thought she was. I don't think she ever actually loved me. I think she was insecure. You heard about the accident?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smirk. "Claire and Rachel told me."

"I figured the would. Cooking is like gossip foreplay for them." I tried not to let her laughter affect me. "I don't know. She was just so depressed after the accident and I was the only one who wasn't treating her differently and honestly I think she just liked the attention I gave her. When all that shit happened with Sam – I mean we left, but part of me just knew she would always take him back."

"Are you – are you mad she left you for a guy?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Well I mean I know a lot of lesbians like yourself aren't really into the way us bi-girls still kinda fawn over guys. Like we're betraying the sisterhood or something."

I stared at her blankly.

"What?"

"B, I'm not a lesbian. I'm as bi as you and Alice."

"Alice is Bi?"

"Um yeah. You've seen that girl in action. She'd fuck anything and everything if Rose didn't have her hooks in her. She didn't tell you?"

"No. I just figured –"

"No Alice and I both like guys. We're just otherwise engaged at the moment."

"Oh well that is explains a lot. So you and Jake? You guys -- I mean when he came to visit I saw you guys kissing," she admitted.

"Shit, you saw that?" I was gonna smack Jake next time I saw him.

"Yeah. You guys looked – uh, pretty into it. You being a lesbian would explain why you weren't with him anymore, but now I'm curious."

"Jake and I – I just never felt the same way he did. I love him so much and he'll always be my best friend. Its just him and all the guys on the Res, they're like brothers to me. If I ended up with any one of them it would be for our families. Not for each other."

"Oh, is that why you left?"

"Yes and no. My dad was getting pretty sick and I was trying to make some extra money to pay for his medication. God, that bitch," I muttered. "Emily too. Everyone coughed up all this money to pay for her medical treatment and shit. That's the main reason I was pissed at her. She started flaking out on jobs I'd gotten her and then she started going back to see Sam. She still owes my mom eight grand."

"Wow."

"But yeah. I'm over her. Trust me."

"But wait why were you upset about Emmett and Edward?"

"Well Rosalie straight up cheated with Emmett. Alice and I have been faithful and we were mad that she hadn't. Alice was pissed too, she just got over it faster. And Edward had his hand on your ass."

"Oh. So not mad about the guy thing and you're over Emily," she muttered to herself before she turned back to me. "Then why –"

My sigh cut her off. This was the part I was dreading. I dropped my head between my hands and geared up for my final confession. I took another deep breath, ready to shoot myself in the foot. I should have walked around the house one more time and said goodbye to all of the furniture before I came in here. After this I was going to have to move out.

"B, there's something you have to know about me. I hate being wrong."

"That doesn't surprise me," she said.

I laughed. "Yeah well. I really hate it and I was wrong about you." I waited a second before I continued. When I looked up Bella was just staring at me waiting for me to continue. "I wasn't sad about Emily leaving, but I was pissed off about the way she screwed us over. But I wasn't ready to start with anyone new. Honestly I would have been a cunt to anyone who moved in. I wasn't in the mood to be nice and I wasn't in the mood to be open."

"I see."

"But Rose and Alice were just as pissed and ready to move on, but you saw it. It's seven months later and I'm still dealing with Emily's ass."

"Yeah."

"I don't know though, with you. I – ha -- I was so wrong. Rose was so confident that I would like you. Her and Alice showed me all your emails and texts and stuff. I just knew she was right, but I just –"

"You like being difficult?" I looked up to see her smirking at me.

"Pretty much. – I was fightin' it pretty good for a while too. Those two weeks before you got here, I had them convinced. Rose thought I was gonna stand on the porch waiting for you with a shot gun."

Bella laughed loudly. "You basically did."

I chuckled too. "I know. I'm sorry, really. I don't know -- I convinced myself that even if you seemed cool via text or whatever, that didn't mean you would win me over in person, but that first night –" I looked back down again, closing my eyes.

The night was clear in my mind. Walking into Rosalie's room, thinking that I would simply grab her or Alice – I stood there frozen, just staring at Bella. Her lips pink and plump, her thick brown hair with its amber highlights spilled over the pillow. I could see how soft her skin was even in near darkness. I saw her and I was done for. I knew she could have that kind of power over me.

I turned my head slightly and looked Bella in the eye. "Do you understand how beautiful you are?" I said softly. She looked back at me, eyes wide. Clearly that wasn't what she was expecting me to say. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Her beauty drew me to her, but her heart, her amazing ability to love us and take care of me and the girls, that was what did it for me. Bella was amazing.

And for months I had just been too stupid to tell her.

Suddenly I had the courage, the right courage to spit it all out. She had to know.

"I want to be with you."

"So be with me. Alice and Rose and I haven't changed. We're still here. We still want this to work," Bella giggled a little bit then. "Stop being an ass and just be with us."

"No, B. That's not what I mean. I want to be with you," I swallowed. It was now or never. "I want to be with you and just you."

Bella's eyes grew even wider and then she looked down. "Oh. Why didn't – you didn't you say something before?"

I tried to keep my frustration under control. This was seed of the problem. "B, this relationship is on fucking paper for Christ's sake. I know what it means to Rose and Alice and I knew if you signed that piece of paper AND stayed after the way I acted, hell I know what this relationship means to you. I was a class A dick to you and you still stayed. I thought if I came clean I would fuck up everything for everyone."

Finally the recognition flickered across her face. She looked down again, playing with her fingernails. I was nervous about what she would say, but it would have been stupid of me to expect her to just be okay with my admission as if this conversation would undo the past six months.

"What about the girls?" she whispered. I didn't know exactly what she meant, but I had to be honest.

"I love them, but I mean I saw part of what Emily's issue was with the situation. I can't be with three people for the rest of my life. Even if the shit was legal. It's fun, don't get me wrong, but balancing three girlfriends is hard."

"Yeah, I get that I guess." Her voice was still low. She was still thinking. "Why me?"

I shrugged. I hadn't anticipated that she would actually want me to put those feelings into words, so i said the first thing that came to mind. "Honestly. I don't know. It just is. Maybe it's because you didn't leave. You gave your word so you stayed. You fell for Rose and Alice so you stayed. I was so awful to you and you still took care of me. I mean I love them, but even Rose doesn't have your persistence."

"It's cause I stood up to you," she said confidently. And that was it. I loved the girls for all the same reasons I loved Bella. They were sweet and kind and giving. Rose could be a bitch, but always with the intention of keeping the peace. Bella didn't give a shit.

"No one has ever thrown the phrase 'Fuck You' at me and walked away from the situation," I admitted. Bella smiled wide, then, very proud of herself. I shook my head laughing at her. "That's it. It's easy for me to walk over people –not that I mean to, but you wouldn't put up with my shit."

"Not all of the time, anyway." Her face dropped again. We both remembered then why we were having this conversation in the first place. "I have to think about it, okay?"

"Okay," I said slowly.

"I --," she sighed, getting ready to offer up her own confession. "You know how I feel. It's just – you really hurt me." It was amazing how she could confirm my greatest hopes and fears in the same sentence. "I want to, but I just can't trust you right now."

"I know," I whispered, picking up her hand. I was glad she didn't yank it away. I looked at her soft fingers. As nervous as she was with her fidgeting, they were always perfectly manicured. I wondered if it came naturally or if Alice and Rose had some sort of influence on her in that department. Maybe if I hadn't been such a bitch, I'd know. "I am sorry."

"I believe you. We'll just play it by ear for now, okay?"

"Kay." It was the best response I could hope for. Bella still loved me and she'd actually given me a chance to tell her how I felt. Knowing it was time to leave well enough alone, I stood up to leave. I could have spent the whole day sitting there, looking at her, but I'd just dumped a bunch of crap at her feet. I figured she'd want some time alone.

"Um I'll be around – so you know if you get bored and want to go to a movie or something," I said in a weak attempt to leave that door open.

"Okay," she replied quietly. She looked down again, examining her nail beds. I took that as my cue to leave, but just before I reached the door, she stopped me.

"Leah."

I turned just in time to see Bella come towards me. She wasn't in a hurry, but she had a clear destination. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I pulled her closer. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I buried my face into her hair, drowning in her fresh scent.

We held each other for a long time and for the first time in a long time I felt like I was breathing. The tightness in my chest, the kind that clamped down on my heart every time Bella walked into the room, was loosened. In its place I just felt peace and warmth. I'd wait as long as she wanted if it meant she chose me. And if she didn't I would treasure everyday we spent together until our lives pulled us apart.

"I find it a little odd that we have the same middle name," I said softly. Not that Marie was all that uncommon, but still.

"If you make me think of my dad and your mom while we're standing here like this -- I will kick your ass," she replied.

I laughed. "Sorry."

We were quiet for a few more minutes. I was enjoying the weight of her in my arms, loving her soft breath on me, when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Emily hurt you," she whispered.

"I'm not," I told her honestly.

"Really?" She looked up at me for a moment.

"Yeah. Then I never would have met you."

"Well that's not entirely true. Our parents are dating," she teased, giggling a little bit. With the mood lightened a bit, I began to stroke her hair. She seemed like it. She snuggled closer, nuzzling my collarbone.

"Emmett and I are cool, now, by the way. He helped me beat up James," I told her.

Her head whipped up and she just stared at me for a moment before tucking her cheek back into my shoulder. I went back to stroking her hair, my left hand smoothing it down her back. She let out a deep breath and relaxed further in my arms.

A few minutes later she spoke again. "I like it when you call me B," she whispered. I kissed the top of her, having nothing to say. I'd called her B to piss her off, but the term of endearment had now become special to the both of us.

I couldn't say how long we stood there in her room, but holding her like that was incredibly soothing. Part of me wanted to just lay her down for a long nap, but I was determined to let her call the shots from now on.

As if she read my mind, Bella's hands began to trail down the small of my back. She had to know what kind of affect she had on me. I held still, trembling on the inside, trying not to get my hopes ups.

She pulled away a little, just enough to see my face. "Will you kiss me?" she whispered softly.

Bella and I had kissed plenty of times over the past couple of months. In all the times our lips had come together I had never let myself really enjoy it. I was always guarded and also calculating. Even the first time I kissed Bella in the bathroom, I'd kissed her with the intent of bringing her to her knees and making her want me.

This time I wanted her to feel just how much she meant to me.

I moved painfully slow, wrapping the fingers on my left hand around the perfect curve of her neck. Her deep brown eyes followed my lips as hers parted, a small breath of anticipation escaping.

Just before our lips touched a few simple words slipped out. I meant them and they just had to be said. They came out soft and extremely low. And even if she didn't hear me she did see the few tears that ran down my cheek. Part tears of joy, part guilt and shame. Either way I told her one last bit of truth.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she whispered in reply. Bella pulled back, but just a little, and gently wiped my cheek. I did not deserve her, but I hoped with this kiss would begin to change her mind about me.

My eyes slid closed and I slowly pressed my lips to hers. A slow advance and retreat, our mouths brushing together, our heads slowly tilting from side to side. I'd missed the softness of her lips, the gentle teasing of her tongue, the hint of strawberry lip-gloss. Something she'd picked up from Rose. All of things were never mine to begin with, but I loved them.

And then there was that moment where everything shifted. And all of those things I loved began making my pussy extremely wet. I was just glad Bella was letting me hold her. I was down right giddy that she was letting me kiss her. I was enjoying simply being close to her, but then she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Her hands found their way up my shirt, gently caressing the small of my back. Bella didn't go any higher, but that didn't stop my body from reacting. I wanted her. Bad.

I felt like a horny teenage boy. I couldn't help it. I knew how beautiful and soft her body was underneath her clothes. I had enjoyed kissing it and touching it, a lot. I also was confident in Bella's ability to please me, using that body.

The wall I had put up hadn't kept us from getting to know each other physically. I paid close attention to how she liked to be kissed, how she liked to be touched. I'd been such a shit for such a long time, if she would let it go that far, I would take everything I knew about her body to make her come. And I would take everything I knew about Bella to make her feel just how much I loved her.

Bella took a step back, breaking our connection, but not for long. My eyes flitted open as she grabbed my hand and started walking backwards towards the bed. She had that look in her eye, that same look she had when she was getting off fingering herself for me, the same look she had right before she licked her lips and told me the dirty thing she wanted me to do her.

The horny teen in me took over. I slid my hands under shirt, gently palming her sides, drawing my thumbs across her ribs. She shuddered, her eyes closing a bit before she looked up at me again. I swallowed the lust rising in my throat. She'd tell me or show me what she wanted. She always did.

Bella slowly licked her bottom lip and said, "I want to ride your pussy." My hands slid a little further up, my thumbs dragging across the tight tips of her nipples. Her eyes closed again and she moaned a little. I could tell she was just as wet as I was.

All efforts to be polite went out the window. "Can I taste you first?"

"Mmmhmmm," she nodded, biting her lip.

We paced ourselves, but there was urgency in every movement we made. Her shirt came off quickly and so did mine, but we didn't rush as we continued kissing and touching.

She sat down on the bed in front of me and I sank to my knees. She watched my every move, lifting her butt off the bed so I could pull off her shorts and her panties. I gazed in awe at what was revealed, like I was seeing it for the first time.

Bella had the most beautiful cunt I had ever seen. Rose and Alice weren't far behind, but Bella's pussy, so soft and plump and cream with the barest hint of pink, it was just aching to be touched, kissed, adored. I wasn't gentle while I feasted on her pussy, sucking on her perfect lips, but I took my time, fingering her hard and deep just the way she liked it.

Bella didn't like to come quickly, one thing Alice and Rose never picked up on. She liked to draw any orgasm out, like the sheer torture of it all made her gush even more. I alternated using just my lips, just my fingers or just my tongue, letting her squirm and moan on the bed above.

My nipples brushed up against the quilt in between her legs and I became slightly more frantic. Dedicated to using just my mouth now, my fingers drifted down to my own clit. A muffled whimpered escaped against Bella's skin as I started to rub myself, pretending my hand was hers.

Then she moaned. "Leah -- honey -- fuck me." I didn't exactly see a point in waiting. I rose to my feet and Bella quickly pulled herself to the center of the bed, sitting up right. I knew from the position she took, what she wanted.

After a few quick seconds of maneuvering, Bella and I were face to face, breast to breast, our legs intertwined, our wet pussies slowly massaging each other. I'd never held her so close before and I never wanted to let her go.

Between our eager kisses an odd thought popped into my head. I had no confirmation of the facts, but I had to know.

"Seriously, how good is your Spanish?" I panted, before I went to licking my way down her neck. I didn't break the steady rhythm of our bodies grinding together.

"Pretty good. Just a bit better than yours," she replied – in perfect Spanish. She giggled, then gasped as I started sucking on her nipple. That was all that was said between us. So many things raced through my mind, my heart breaking over and over, overwhelmed by the way I was coming to realize I truly felt about her.

Every time she came against my body, I wanted her more.

Hours later, we finally stopped for good, having explored every inch of each other's bodies. The sun had gone down and we were both starving, but too tired, or too lazy or maybe too content to move. Rose and Alice were home, but Bella didn't seem to care, so I didn't bring it up. I just held her, her plump little ass pressed into my lap.

I knew a bit of how I had made Bella feel that night. Yes, she had listened to me and yes we had made love, but I didn't know how she would react to me in the morning, if she would still want me around. And that terrified me. All four of us had laid together like this, many times before, but I had held Bella like this and still managed to treat her badly.

She drifted off to sleep in my arms, after a while, rolling towards me and cuddling further into my embrace. I watched her sleep, toughing her swollen lips lightly with my fingers, grazing the soft skin of her back. I'd never felt so whole and so scared. I didn't want the night to end.

I wanted to be with her like this, just the two of us, always. I would keep my mouth shut, I decided, put this situation truly in Bella's hands. I prayed that she would some day be able to trust me again, that she would see just how much I loved her. I hoped that she could look at me the way I had been wanting her to all along. But I knew I had to wait. Bella was decisive, but never hasty. I knew eventually she would come to a decision.

And she did. A lot sooner than I had anticipated.

...and you shall take me strongly in your arms again, and I will not remember that I even felt the pain...

Bella

--

I didn't know what to expect from the morning and worse yet I didn't know what to expect from myself or Leah. My eyes fluttered open, but I lay still. I was wrapped comfortably in Leah's arms and I knew from the gentle way she was stroking my side that she was awake. I blinked, looking at the clock. I had thirty minutes before I had to get up, but I didn't want to move. I was warm, pressed against her soft body. Some time during the night we had made our way under the covers. I was comfortable, but at the same time I was terrified.

Leah had said a lot of things, made a few promises, but I didn't know if I could trust myself to make the right decision. What if something minor happen and she went back on it all. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle that.

I closed my eyes again, not ready to let her know that I was awake and then there was a soft knock on the door. Leah didn't say anything, but moved a little bit to pull the covers tighter around us, almost like she was concealing my nakedness and hers.

I sensed the door open.

"Hi," Rosalie whispered.

"Hey," Leah replied even softer. I rolled over, snuggling closer to her. Even though I was "asleep" as far as Rose was concerned, I felt like I couldn't face her direction. I wasn't ready to acknowledge her just yet.

I heard the door click shut and felt the shift on the bed as Rosalie came to sit down next to us.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I twitched a little as Rose stroked my hair. I felt Leah shrug, an appropriate reaction. They were both silent for a moment, before Rose spoke again. "Are you okay?" she asked Leah.

"Yeah," she whispered. I couldn't really gauge her tone so my eyes opened automatically so I could see her face. Our eyes met and I could see she was conflicted. Yes, Rose knew that she and I had a serious talk that obviously ended in some serious naked time, but Rose had no clue what that conversation really entailed. Leah's eyes reflected my own terror back to me.

"Hi," I yawned before turning to Rose. She smiled at me expectantly then kissed me on my forehead.

"We have to get ready for work soon," she said.

My stomach growled and I giggled. "Yeah I know. I'm up."

"I'll make you guys some breakfast," Leah said. We both moved so she could get up. I tried to keep my focus on Rose, but out of the corner of my eye I watched Leah getting dressed. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't know exactly what I wanted.

She slipped into her clothes and out the door.

"You guys talked, I take it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. We're fine. Thanks," I yawned again, avoiding Rose's eyes.

"Okay. Good," she said firmly. With that Rose left me to get ready. The whole time I was on auto-pilot, replaying the things Leah had said over and over again in my mind. The things she told me, the way we held each other, the silent tears she couldn't hold back -- they all tore at my heart. I believed her about everything, about Emily and Jake and me and the girls, but I had no idea what to do with that information. So I decided to do exactly what I told her I would. I decided to just play things by ear.

The weeks that followed were oddly tense. On the outside I tried to act normally and I think I did a fairly good job. No one questioned my behavior, but on the inside I was a mess. Leah had offered me something I had never thought to consider; a life, a relationship, love with her and her alone.

I knew the pattern of her emotional down swings so even when I came down to breakfast and she was perfectly polite and affectionate to Rose and I, I was waiting for the inevitable turn. Leah had never promised me anything before, other than to stay out of my way, but she had gone back on that. She had promised Rose and Alice, by signing that lease, that she would agree to this relationship and everything that came with it. By treating me the way she had, she violated that agreement over and over. I knew it would be a matter of time before something else happened and we would be back at the beginning, back on the stairs, back to hurting each other.

But the turn never came.

Leah kept to her word, waiting patiently for my decision. I went to school that day, slightly distracted, but still mindful that when I came home that night, despite what Leah wanted, I had two other people waiting for me, two people that I loved. During the time it took for me to decide I refused to hurt them.

The four of us went about business as usual. I came home and went running with Rose and Leah. Alice came home and the four of us had dinner, talking about our day. Leah really listened to me now, interested in how school was going. And I actually took the opportunity to ask her more about her work and her modeling.

Rose and Alice seemed impressed and a little wary that Leah and I actually seemed to be in a good place, but they didn't say anything. They were probably just as scared as I was to put their faith in the idea that Leah and I had truly made amends.

"I have a shoot at the end of the week and then I booked a feature that starts on Sunday," she said hesitantly.

I glanced at Rosalie and Alice who seemed to be holding their breath, like they still knew something I didn't.

"You don't sounds so excited about it," I commented to Leah.

"Well, I'll just be gone for a while," she confessed.

"Oh. Where to?" I swallowed, trying not to think about what that meant to me. Or to her.

"Texas for three weeks and then back here to shoot for another two," Leah said. She tried not to be too obvious in the way she was watching for my reaction. I didn't really know how to feel about it. We'd just made up. It had only been twenty-four hours and she was now telling me she would essentially be gone for five weeks.

"That's a long time," I muttered, but quickly changed my tone. "But it'll be fun right? Three weeks on location."

"Yeah, it should be pretty cool."

"I'm gonna send you so many naked pictures of me," Alice laughed, clearing the tension from the air. Rose subtly squeezed my leg under the table. I pretended the comfort she was offering worked.

Leah and I had three days, well nights -- together before she left, but of course we spent all the time with the girls. As those three days went by she and I did our best to remain casual, but it was hard. For her, because she had made her feelings clear. She only wanted to be with me. And it was hard for me because I knew how she felt, but I still didn't know where I stood. It wouldn't have been fair to Alice or Rose for me to spend their last three days with Leah monopolizing her time on a future I wasn't sure about.

she and I did talk a lot more. We talked about everything really, everything but us. She told me about her dad; how the cancer had come on quickly and unexpected.

"We thought for a little while that chemo would do the trick, but it didn't," she shrugged. They buried him on a Tuesday and Leah went to his grave every opportunity she got, including Christmas morning before Charlie and I had come back over.

She told me about her tattoo. In their ancient legends the wolf served as protector of the Quileute land and its people. She didn't go into great detail, but I could see in her eyes, just how much her heritage meant to her.

She showed me her modeling portfolio. Adidas ads, stills from music videos and close ups of her hair from an Herbal Essence commercial, one I remembered seeing many times.

"That was your hair?" I asked, eying her dark tresses.

"Yeah. I got paid a lot to just wash it a few dozen times," she laughed.

"Why didn't they use your face?" I asked. The girl in the commercial who was supposedly the lucky owner of this head of hair was nowhere near as pretty as Leah.

"Sometimes they pick out the model first and then just piece together the rest. All of her that was in the commercial was her face."

"Hmmph," I replied looking at the rest of the photos. Hair and Make-up paid well, but she was accustomed to working so much and she liked sending the extra money home to her mom. I couldn't blame her. Sue was clearly a great mom to everyone on the reservation. She gave completely of herself for the people she cared for. Sue was wonderful and I made sure I told Leah that.

Later I told her more about my mom and Phil, how long my parents had been split up, all the reasons why I was glad to have grown up in sunny Phoenix instead of gloomy Forks. The subject was changed quickly though, after Leah commented that if I had, we would have met years ago. I didn't want to consider that, for a lot of reasons.

The strain of the situation came in different flavors. Those three days were filled with this bizarre push and pull. I had always loved the way Leah could make me feel. It was hard to admit it, but she made love to me better than Rose and Alice had. I had to go the extra mile not to hog her all to myself when the four of us were together. And I could see in her eyes the extra effort she was putting in to fuck Alice and Rose the way they knew she could.

That push and pull made the times we did touch almost painful. Leah was holding back. Not that the skill wasn't there, but she was trying so hard not to give her feelings away. I don't know what Rose and Alice saw, but it didn't work.

Every time Leah and I got a chance to touch, we were so eager -- our kisses hard and forceful, her grasp on me almost enough to bruise. By the third night I was useless against it.

The four of us were on the couch. Leah and I had purposefully gone after Alice and Rose, making them come until they were shaking so that she and I were left to take care of each other.

The two of them collapsed on the far end of the couch, naked and breathing heavy as Leah pulled me on top of her. We gazed at each other for a moment. I had so many things I wanted to say, but there was no way I could say them. They would only cause Rose and Alice to ask questions and I knew if I couldn't answer them, not yet. And in the moment my uncertainty would only cause Leah more heartache.

I kissed her instead, grinding my leg between her thighs, hoping that she knew that what I meant to say, what my body was trying to tell her…

I do love you, but I don't know if it's enough.

I don't want you to go.

I'm not ready for you to go.

Our moans and our whimpers became more frantic and I could feel all the things I thought she was trying to say.

I love you.

I don't want to go… not without you.

We came, our bodies crushed together, our lips desperately clinging together. Rose and Alice paid us little attention though, kissing and fondling each other, but it didn't matter. In those moments Leah and I were the only two in the world.

The four of us crawled into Rose's bed, snuggled around each other one last time before Leah had to go. I didn't realize how exhausted I was and I slipped under quickly after the lights went out, Alice in front of me and Leah behind.

A gentle nudging woke me in the middle of the night.

For a moment I knew what I was seeing but my brain wasn't processing it. Leah stood above the bed, fully dressed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, peeling my head off the pillow and looked back up at her again. She pressed her finger to her mouth, nodding towards the door. I slowly extracted myself from Alice's grasp and followed Leah out into the hallway.

"Go throw on some jeans and a shirt," she whispered. From the way she was dressed I assumed she meant for me to put on socks and a bra too. I was so out of it I just nodded and wandered back to my room. As I pulled on my clothes I started waking up. I was curious about what the heck she had in mind.

When I finished her and I tip-toed down the stairs. I pulled on my Chuck's by the door and Leah handed me a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet. Apparently they were Alice's -- from the few times she rode around with Leah. That was when I really woke up. In silence I slid on the jacket, not bothering to ask any questions, my nerves firing up. She pulled on her jacket and we snuck out to the driveway. She threw a leg over her bike and showed me me where to put my feet once I hopped on. With as much coordination as possible I climbed up behind her and slid the visor down over my eyes. Leah quickly pulled her helmet on and slowly backed around Alice's car.

I gripped her waist as she guided us off our street, but I admittedly freaked a bit when she turned on the third, flooring it down the street. I gripped her body tighter and although I couldn't be sure over the purr of the engine, I think Leah was laughing at me.

I would never have the guts to ride a motorcycle myself, but as we headed up Western Ave. I could completely see why Leah loved the machine. I loved feeling the wind whip past my body. I loved being wrapped around Leah, my heart thumping in my chest as we both dipped towards the pavement on every turn. As corny as it sounds I couldn't help but think it truly was an exhilarating ride.

The streets of Hollywood were nearly deserted. We rode down Sunset and out of Hollywood down into Beverly Hills. We didn't stop anywhere, making a complete circle down into Santa Monica and back east on Venice towards the house. I loved every single second of the ride. I could have done without the combined eight inches of plastic between my lips and the back of her neck, but at every stop light Leah could feel me sigh, the contentment and frustration swirling together. Every time she'd take her hand off the clutch and gently stroke the back of my hand, if even for a moment.

By the time we got back home, there was only two hours before the cab arrived to take her to the airport. She waited for me in my room while I slipped back in my pjs and then she quietly tucked me back in bed between Alice and Rose. She didn't say anything, but this time she didn't have to. Instead she kissed me softly on the lips before slipping out the door. It was a proper goodbye. If I decided we couldn't be together while she was gone, Leah would know that she'd had me to herself, the way she wanted to -- if only for that one night.

--

The next three weeks were nothing short of miserable. We talked on the phone a few times and sent a few casual text, never saying what we really felt, but all in all I tried to separate myself from her. I finally had time to think. Leah wasn't around to make me feel guilty with her gentle touches and sincere words. I could really examine the situation.

I took stock of everything, starting with the girls. The nights we spent together were still amazing. Rosalie still made me feel loved. Alice still made me feel wanted. Leah had been absent from our sex lives so often that I should have been more than comfortable being with just the two of them, but I wasn't.

I found myself longing for Leah's touch. And then it began to occur to me, that all the superficial stuff aside, her perfect lips, her gorgeous ass, it was her body, her warmth that I craved the most. I started thinking about her while Alice's fingers were inside of me. Fantasies of Leah would run through my head while I fucked Rose with my tongue. And the more I thought about her that way, the more I wanted her, the more I missed her.

And as the days went by, Rose and Alice became less and less of a physical comfort to me and that was a problem – or maybe it was the answer.

It had nothing to do with her physical skill and everything thing to with the way I knew in the back of my mind that I truly felt about her. In those few days before she left Leah had shown me the real her -- finally. She was kind, she was giving and honest. She was vulnerable. She missed her father terribly and she was grateful that our parents had found each other. She worried for Claire and her pregnancy. She called Jake and his sisters often, checking in to share news or just to let them know that they were loved and missed. She was glad that she and Jake had remained friends and that after the loss of Senior that Jake had taken Seth under his wing. She knew how to make me laugh and she listened, finally showing to me that I did matter to her. Everything about me mattered.

I did love the girls, but now it wasn't enough to fill the void of Leah's absence, but I didn't know what that meant. I didn't know if I was really ready to trade them in for Leah and only Leah.

I asked myself, If you pick Leah, do you want to move out? Do you want to leave Alice and Rose searching for another three and another four?

That idea didn't sit well with me. I didn't want to be replaced. I didn't want someone new sharing it what I had with Rose and Alice, but did I want to stay?

Then I strongly had to consider if I wanted to really be with Leah and just Leah. Did I want to be Leah's girlfriend? The night at the club came back to me, along with all the other times, when it had been just the two of us, in our own world.

Did that time make me anxious? No.

Did I find myself missing Alice and Rose? No.

Was I filled with this odd sense of pride every time Leah pulled me to her, laying her claim on me, if only for a short period of time? Did I feel loved by her? Did I feel safe and trusted?

The answer to all of those questions was yes. Rose and Alice were my heart and my desire, but Leah was all of those things and more. She made me feel wanted and loved. She made me feel special and admired, protected, appreciated and needed.

Rose and Alice were the best friends I'd ever had and clearly two of the best lovers. I had their feelings to consider, but I knew in the long run if I wasn't honest with them about my feelings they would get hurt. I needed to come to a final decision and soon. Strangely Emmett would be the one to push me to it

I stayed late one day at school, grading sonnets I had just collected when he came wandering in my classroom door.

"You almost done, Swan?" he said plopping down in a desk directly across from mine. He barely fit, but he didn't seem to care.

"Uh- yeah." I looked at my clock. It was almost five. I had missed my second run with Rosalie that week. I knew she wouldn't mind, but I was starting to. "Em, let me ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you think my living situation is a good one? I mean besides the fact that it's your ultimate fantasy come true."

"Honestly?"

"Yes," I encouraged. Emmett thought for a sec, the way he did when he actually considered his words, instead of blurting the first thing that came to mind.

"Honestly," he said. "No. I guess it must be cool for a little while, but I mean I know you Swan. You seem like the mom – settling-down type whether you're with a dude or not. I really wouldn't take you for one to be living in a porno."

"Yeah," I muttered looking down.

"Don't get me wrong, you totally lucked out with the selection, but is that what you want long term." He waited and then said. "Ill take that as a NO," when I didn't answer.

I swallowed then looked up at him. "Leah wants to be with me – as in just me."

"Oh." He was just as shocked as I had been, but then he said, "She beat the ever living fuck out of James, you know?"

"I thought you helped." I could feel the surprise on my face. What else had she done for me?

"I helped her find him and I was more than ready to take turns, but damn dude, she got in that first punch – I didn't even have to hold him. She fucked him up. All makes sense now," he shrugged.

"Yeah –" It seemed like a good time to just tell him the whole story; all the drama through the beginning, things with Emily and her family, the insanity that had gone on between us. Emmett listened, only speaking when he wanted me to clarify certain parts.

When I'd spit everything out he had one follow up question. "How do you feel?" I realized I had given him the play by play, but had remained silent but my actual role in it all.

"How do I feel about what?" I asked, stalling.

"Do you want to be with her? More than Rosalie and Alice," he asked. I couldn't get out of it now. Emmett wasn't stupid and he hadn't sat through a forty minute story for me to giving him some bullshit line about how I didn't know. "Bella, it's a yes or no question."

Did I miss her? Yes. Did I love her? Yes. Was I in love with her…

I could feel her fingertips on me, caressing my hair down my back. I could hear the low thump of her heart beat as I lay my cheek on her bare breast. I was comforted by it all and I wanted it back.

I looked up at him confidently and said, "Yes."

"Well then, you have your answer. Now let's get the fuck out of here. I'm starving." I laughed at him while I packed up my stuff. Then I followed him out to the parking lot, out towards the reality of my decision.

Four days later Leah came home. She had one day off to give production time to set thing up in Los Angeles before they started shooting again. The night she was due to arrive, I made dinner for the girls, like always, smiled and laughed though a few silly Alice stories and convincingly played along while Rosalie talked dirty to me. I even managed to fall asleep for a few hours sandwiched in between them, but almost like clock work, my eyes opened at two a.m.

The girls quickly readjusted as I shimmied out of bed. They were soundly back to sleep before I could even pull my hoodie on.

I crept out the door, greeted by a familiar scene. The lights were off and TV was on downstairs. I expected to find Leah on the porch again, finishing the spaghetti and meatballs I had left her. Instead I found her still dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans, sitting up, asleep on the couch. Her head was tilted back on the cushions, her arms folded across her chest like she had just meant to close her eyes, but had passed out all together.

I didn't want to wake her, but she was home now. I had to be near her. I sat down gently next to her, pulling a blanket over us. She didn't wake up, but huffed a bit and draped her arm over my shoulder, tugging me closer. Her fingers dragged across my arm for a moment, but stopped as her breathing grew deeper. I was instantly at ease, back in her embrace. I wondered for a moment though if in her sleep she knew which of the three of us she was holding.

I stared at the TV for a while, half watching the episode of Law and Order, half listening to Leah's heartbeat. I knew I'd made the right decision. I could see myself like this, every day and every night, alone with her. I wanted to be hers and I didn't want to share. When she woke up I would tell her in no uncertain terms that my answer was yes and as far as I was concerned, she was already mine.

Olivia was slamming the door on the interrogation room just as I drifted off to sleep.

--

Dull gray light clouded the windows of the living room when I opened my eyes again. I could tell that Leah was awake. She was actively stroking my hair. It felt so nice.

The TV was still on, now show casing an infomercial for the Snuggie, probably the world's most ridiculous product.

I looked at the clock. It was a little before five and then it dawned on me – it was Saturday. The little fact made by heart jump. Leah and I could talk and then we could spend the whole day together. I turned to her. I was ready.

I peered up at her face, but stopped. Something was wrong.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I can't share you with them anymore. I have to move out," she whispered. I tucked my head back under her chin and pulled her other hand into my lap.

"Then I'm coming with you," I whispered back.

She bolted up right and I sat back cautiously. We both just stared at each other for a moment. I could see the questions raging behind her eyes, the disbelief. It was my turn to come clean.

"I want to be with you," I told her. "Just you."

"Just me?" Her eyebrow rose, still unsure.

"Yes. I love you." Not really having a plan beyond those words, I shifted under the blanket, straddling her lap. Her arms automatically went to the small of my back. I sighed then took another deep breath. "I'm not sure I need to explain it – I just know. This all doesn't make sense without you."

"And you're ready to move out, if they ask us to?" she asked, knowing how much I loved our home. But that didn't matter anymore. She did.

"Yes."

"And you will let me take care of you?" she asked knowing just how much I hated the idea of being financially dependent on anyone else. But I knew what she meant. I didn't need anything from her, but she wanted me to accept everything she wanted to give.

"Yes," I whispered. "You don't mind that I can't really dance?"

"Not at all. I can do the dancing for the both of us," she smirked, gently tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Overcome, I collapsed on her shoulder, burying my face in her neck. We were here finally. Together the way we both wanted to be, but it didn't seem like enough.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her back. "I missed you. So much." I sat up again looking her in the eye, the desperation bubbling over. The longing, the aching pain the filled our separation, no one had ever had that effect on me. "I didn't know I could feel this way."

"Neither did I," she replied. Her gaze sent a shock right through my core, something she must have felt too. Slowly her hand came up to my face and lazily she pulled her thumb across my bottom lip. An almost instant reaction, my eyes closed and the tip of my tongue greeted the soft pad of her finger. We shivered at the same time.

My eyes snapped open. I pulled her hand away quickly and dove in for the kiss. I have no idea what came over me. Our lips crashed together and my tongue plunged into her mouth. Leah kissed me back, but I could feel her struggling beneath me. She pulled her mouth away. I ignored the rejection and went right for her neck. My body truly had a mind of its own. I felt myself groping at Leah's shirt, grinding helplessly against her stomach.

She gently gripped the base of my ponytail and tried to pull me off of her. "B – Baby – Stop," she panted. I would have if thought she really meant it, but I could feel her body squirming. She wanted me just as bad I wanted her. "B –"

I sprang up right again, brushing some renegade strands of hair out of my face. I looked at Leah's face and I knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't think I was thinking clearly. She thought I was operating on pure unbalanced emotion. I was a little over-excited to be with her, but I wasn't crazy. Later in the day, when I'd calmed down I knew my feelings would be the same.

"I need you right now." I slowly I leaned forward and kissed her softly, then whispered against her lips. "I'm going to need you tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the day after that." My voice dropped to a hush of a whisper. "I want to be with you – always."

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Good -- I need you to." This time she let me kiss her just as hard as I wanted to and this time she kissed me back, gripping my hips tightly.

The flood gates opened. It's strange when you know you're going to get what you want, but you chase after it, grab for it as if in that moment it's the last thing you'll ever possibly get your hands on. I wanted Leah to touch me so bad. She already was, but it was like she wasn't touching me fast enough. I had no idea why I wasn't naked yet.

I brought our kissing to a halt and ripped my hoodie over my head. Leah caught on quickly, sucking my nipple roughly into her mouth. I rubbed pussy against her, feeling the fabric of panties and her shirt excite the ridge of my clit. I moaned, gripping a fistful of her hair.

"Shit – Jesu—" I wasn't trying to make sense. It was impossible. The way her teeth nipped at my breast. I was half crazy – for her.

Leah moved quickly, tossing the blanket on the floor, supporting my weight for a half a second, before she dumped me on my back, sprawled across the cushions. Still panting from the tingling sensation in my nipples, my eyes fought to stay open. I was licking my lips automatically, my thighs rubbing together while I caught glimpses of Leah fighting to get her shirt and bra and jeans to the floor.

Once she was successful, she climbed on top of me, kissing my mouth with all she had. I arched on the couch, just praying her hands would get to work.

Suddenly Leah grabbed my wrists, pinning them both above my head. She'd never been this rough before, but I loved it.

"You want me to make you come, Baby?" she growled into my ear.

I squirmed on the couch, not trying to get away, just trying to get some friction between my legs. "Yes," I panted.

Her left hand darted into my panties, but stopped before she could do anything good with it. Her right hand was still grasping my wrists. Sensing her eyes on me, I opened my eyes, looking up. Leah had never looked so gorgeous. In the dim light, she tossed her head back, throwing her long hair to one side, her lips so plump and wet from my kisses and her tongue. I even marveled at the dark rounds of her nipples on the edge of my vision. Further down, she'd kept on her black panties. I couldn't wait to rip them off.

Her eyes met mine and slowly she slid her fingers down the last fraction of inch to cup my clit. It felt so fucking good, but I kept my eyes open. I wanted to watch her while she touched me. It worked for the most part.

It was an intense cycle. The curling of her fingers set off the swirling of my hips and the frantic breathing and licking of lips. She watched me carefully, watching my body and my face, listening closely to my moaning and just like always she knew how to tease me and make me wait, how to get me wetter and wanting her more.

This was the other half of what mattered. I loved Leah and she loved me. I saw now that she did care for me. She did want to get to know me better. I wanted her to take care of me and I wanted to learn every part of her. I knew she could be the best friend that I would want and need, but knowing that she could turn my body inside out, that she could satisfy me in such a complete way, it locked the certainty into place.

Leah was the only one for me.

She slid her fingers inside me, gripping my wrists even tighter. The movements she made against my body were more than enough to make me come undone. Her lips searched my lips, her teeth grazed and bit into my neck and her tongue lapped over the throbbing buds of my nipples.

I don't know how I held out for so long, or why I even bothered to. I couldn't fight it anymore and just as I was about to let go Leah purred, "Come B. Come for me, baby."

The sheer honey dripping from her voice sent my body trembling and clenching around her. My head dug deep into the couch, my voice lost to nonsensical cries as I felt the moisture burst from between my legs, covering Leah's hand and every inch of my thighs.

She kissed me slowly, allowing me a few moments to recover. It was all I needed before I set out, determined to return the favor.

Leah felt perfect under my lips. I wanted to please her and I think I did, well enough. She came hard as I licked at her, her fingers tangled deep in my hair. I wanted to cry when I felt her come. I nearly came apart myself at the sound of her whimpering my name in ecstasy.

Afterward we lay for a long time, our bodies pressed together under the reclaimed blanket. She stroked my hair and I listened to her heartbeat. In a few hours Rose and Alice would come down stairs looking for something to eat. Leah and I would be dressed already, in the kitchen waiting with breakfast for them.

I was sorry, in a way, that things would end like this, after seven short months. But it was over. I had made decision and we had to move forward with it. No matter what Alice and Rosalie felt or had to say, I wanted to be with Leah. I thought of the ways we could tell them and then I thought of what all those things added up to.

I am in love.

--

-+- THE END-+-

EPILOGUE:

...when that world slows down, dear and when those stars burn out, here. oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there. they call her love...she is love, and she is all I need...

--

Four Years and Seven Months Later …

For July the weather was perfect. The night air had caught a gentle breeze and all I could smell was the freshly watered grass from our neighbors yard. Aside from a few people coming and going, St. Andrew's Place hadn't really changed much. But my life – it had changed plenty.

"I know you have to go." I looked down at Meyer, our year old Bernese Mountain Dog. He peered up at me like he had no idea what I was talking about. This was his typical routine, forcing me to circle the block three times before he decided he really did have to pee. "We're in your favorite spot. I don't know why you wont go. – Okay, fine. One more lap."

Before I would have been annoyed with Meyer's antics. I knew he just wanted to be outside, but I couldn't blame him. It was a nice night and I had plenty to think about, plenty to reflect upon. The walk would do us both some good.

Looking back, I can honestly say I never thought I would find myself in this situation. Living with the girls had been a leap for me. I stepped outside of my comfort zone into a whole new experience. I didn't know what to expect of it all and I certainly didn't expect to find myself here, nearly five years later, still on the same block, but with whole different life and a completely unexpected family.

Rose and Alice had taken the news surprisingly well. When they came down to breakfast that morning, Rosalie almost seemed prepared for it.

"I'm not shocked really," Rosalie admitted. "You've always been Leah's favorite."

I turned to Leah quickly, seeing a faint blush touch her cheeks. "Really?"

"Ah – yeah. She's never caused this much trouble over anyone else. Plus you were all emo and sulky while she was gone. I figured something was up." Rose laughed, then cleared her throat, nervously. "But no -- this is good. Gives me a chance to make an honest woman out of Alice."

None of us were expecting that. I pulled myself closer to Leah's side, watching the shocked expression on Alice's face. Rosalie went on to tell us, Alice mostly, that she'd been wanting to be with just her since the very beginning. She just didn't know how to approach the question. But with Leah and I pulling out all together, that door was forced wide open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could feel myself smiling, looking at the tears of joy gathering in Alice's eyes.

"I thought you were happy with the way things were, so I didn't want to upset you," she scanned Alice's face carefully, "But I'm starting to think I should have."

Alice's face suddenly shifted with emotion. She wheeled back and slapped Rosalie on the thigh. It wasn't hard, but it was loud.

"Ow! What the hell?" Rose yelped, yanking her leg away.

"Yes, the fuck you should have! Jesus Christ --- keeping my mouth shut – feelings –" she muttered the last part incoherently to herself. Leah and I were both watching them wide-eyed, trying not to laugh. It was nice to have the pressure taken off us. Then Alice said. "Of course I want to be with you, dumb ass. Why do you think I stuck around through four roommate rotations?"

"Cause you like fucking?" Rose guessed, still rubbing her leg.

Alice shrugged. "Well that is true. But Rosie, of course I want to be with you. I stuck around for you." There were some "Awws" and "Reallys" and then they started kissing. It was cute, but Leah and I felt a little ridiculous just sitting there, watching.

After a minute Leah cleared her throat. We were all for their declaration of emotions, but there were still some unfinished matters on the table.

"Sorry," Rosalie licked her lips before continuing. "– Well, I mean, I guess you two don't have to move out."

"Are you sure?" I asked, remembering every bullet point of that lease.

"Yeah. Considering , uh - recent developments I won't be looking for two more girlfriend," she said. It made sense. There would be two vacant rooms if we left right away and Rose was in no hurry to fill them with two random strangers. The house was perfect for our arrangement and now it would be perfect for us to all this together as two separate couples, as friends.

At first things were a little weird. Although I only wanted to be with Leah, I was just so used to kissing Rose and Alice and sleeping with them. Leah and I took up residence in her bedroom, but every once in a while one of us would lapse back into old behavior. Rose would accidentally slip me the tongue on the way out the door, or Alice would get a little too friendly with Leah's nipples as they passed each other in the hallway. It was all innocent, but still.

One night we all – sort of ended up naked together again. There was this silent agreement that it was okay to play the way we had before, but when it was over I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I dragged Leah possessively up to her room and made love to her again before we went to bed. In the morning we both agreed.

"I don't like watching someone else touch you. Even if it is the girls," I confessed.

"No. I feel the same way," she replied with a small smirk. "I like having you all to myself, B." We sealed our conclusion with a kiss and then some more kissing that turned into me licking at Leah's nipples. That turned into her face between my legs until I was shaking and begging her to stop.

Later that day Alice and Rose told us they weren't into it either. That was the last time the four us been together and in early March, Rosalie and Alice moved out.

"I'm going to ask Alice to marry me and I think I want us to start over somewhere new," Rose confided in me one night. "You and Lee can stay in the house as long as you want. Daddy doesn't mind."

Leah wasn't opposed to the idea at all and I was still getting used to the place. I had no desire to move. The sectional and the flatscreen were Leah's anyway. We wouldn't have much furniture to replace. Rose agreed to keep our portions of the rent the same. We just had to pick up their part of the utilities.

They didn't move far, just five minutes up the street to a larger house in Hancock Park, but there were still some tearful goodbyes. It was definitely time to go our separate ways, but we would miss them. They were married that June.

Once we had the house to ourselves, it was like Leah and I took a collective breath. We had spent those three months, getting to know each other better, loving each other completely, but with Rose and Alice under the same roof it felt like remnants of the fucked up way things used to be between Leah and I followed us through every room. Now it truly was just the two of us.

Subtle changes we made around the house helped. We moved into Rose's room, turned Alice's room into a guest room and my room into an office. Leah's room with its black décor, became our – playroom. We didn't get crazy or anything, but we traded out most of her furniture for some pretty fun toys, a full Liberator set and a swing. We bought a proper trunk and consolidated our dildo and vibrator collections. And after we discovered we both did like our sex a little bit rough from time to time, we invested in my some simple restraints and a crop or two.

All of the changes, both big and small, made a difference. Simply put, our relationship was perfect. The more time I spent with Leah, the more I loved her. Her tough exterior remained outside of the house, but with me she was sweet and caring and funny. She knew when to give me space and when I just wanted to be smothered in her affection. She was supportive in everything I did, even if the life of high school teacher wasn't that exciting.

Leah devoured the books I gave her to read when she was traveling. After a while I automatically started setting a new paperback near her stuff every time she was getting ready to leave. She never brought her work home with her, instead choosing to celebrate the fact that she was back with me after a stressful day. She would let me baby her, feed her, make love to her. I cherished every minute of it.

Our professional lives didn't change of course. Leah still worked like crazy and I still had to finish out the quarter at school. On nights when I would get lonely, I would hang out with the girls or Jasper and Edward would come over and keep me company.

Emmett was otherwise engaged. He had finally snagged himself a girlfriend. He'd interviewed a really sweet girl named Ashley for a waitress position at the Abbey. After admitting to her that she got the job more because of her adorable smile than her years of experience, she'd admitted that she'd been to the Abbey five times hoping to bump into him and that's why she'd finally applied for the job. They'd been together ever since.

I worried some times that things were going a little too well. We had great friends who were all in happy relationships. Sue and Charlie were still going strong. Things almost seemed too good to be true, but then Leah reminded me that before she'd met me she'd had been on a five year streak of misery.

"I think after losing my dad and then all that BS with what's her face, I'm entitled to some happier times," she smiled up at me. I nodded and sighed in agreement as she lazily kissed her way across my stomach.

Times like this were frequent. Laying together, having pleasured each other within an inch of passing out. I had always loved feeling her naked body on mine, but now I loved just being able to talk to her about my hopes and my fears. It was a great feeling knowing she would listen and understand and an even better feeling knowing that in the morning she would still be there. I think she felt the same way.

That September, September 13th to be exact, Leah proposed to me. After a securing a yes and sliding a four karat Asscher cut diamond on to my finger, she rose from her knee and sat beside me on the porch swing.

"Now this can be the day I proposed to you. We'll uh—consider your birthday as an after thought," she teased. "I still got you a cupcake though." I let her wipe the tears from my smile strained cheeks, before I made my wish. A long and happy life with her was all I wanted.

We planed for two weddings. Rosalie and Alice flew to New Hampshire with us so we could make it nice and legal, in New Hampshire at least. Edward and Jasper tagged along. Emmett didn't like feeling left out so him and Ashley came with us on the quick two-day adventure. I eagerly took Leah's last name and we were married on a cool November afternoon, wearing matching fleece jackets and jeans. The day we were supposed to leave, Jasper and Edward showed up late to breakfast.

"Uh we figured when in Rome ---," Edward trailed off before burying his face in Jasper's sweater, giggling.

"I figured after seven years he's my common law wife anyway," Jasper said, holding up their marriage license. An elderly couple from Rhode Island, passing through on an apple pieing expedition had been so kind to witness their union.

They shrugged off our congratulations over muffins and juice, but the two of them did make a two-hundred guest fuss about it all on Valentine's Day.

Leah and I had our real wedding in July. We'd been married for eight months already, but Sue really wanted to plan something for her only daughter. We all wanted to wait until the weather was nicer. The ceremony was held on First Beach, near Sue's house. There was a back up plan, but the day was actually warm, especially for La Push. Leah and I wore matching white bikinis and white sarongs. Alice picked out the white and pink flowers we wore in our hair.

Since all of Leah's friends were basically guys, Emmett didn't feel weird standing with Rose, Alice and Angela on my side of the wedding party. Seth, Jake, Claire and Quil stood for Leah and seemed more the proud to do it. Charlie and Sue gave us both away and Mom and Sue both cried.

I got to meet almost the entire reservation. Jake's other sister Rebecca flew up with her husband from Hawaii and I finally got to meet Claire's twin boys, Adam and Michael. Thankfully, Emily and Sam did not attend.

Jacob's dad, Billy, as chief, presided over our nuptials. Traditional Christian vows were said and we were also blessed, our bodies and souls in the Quileute tradition. Billy prayed that our spirits and the spirits of our children be returned peacefully to the earth.

I thought about that perfect day, one moment in particular as I stood watching Meyer make his finally selection for a proper spot. The warm breeze coursed through the fabric of my t-shirt. I pressed my warm hand on my now stretched belly, smiling to myself, thinking about the day Leah became my wife.

The temperature had dropped, but we still slow danced under the stars. Amidst the murmuring of our guests and Emmett and Jake's ruckus laughter, I remembered looking at small birthmark on Leah's shoulder in the torch light. I traced it with my fingertip committing once more every contour of the shape to memory. Leah had sighed and pulled me in tighter, kissing the same spot on my shoulder. I was hers forever.

Leah was due back later tonight and I was dying to see her. The pregnancy was going smoothly, but everyday brought something new. Every day she was away she missed something. Meyer was great company, but I couldn't wait to have my wife back.

It didn't take long to decide to start a family. We considered adoption, but I admitted to Leah, that if I wasn't pregnant myself, I had always wanted to be apart of the whole process with my significant other. Leah agreed. We were both able bodied and the thought of sharing that with her was too overwhelming, too good to pass up. After a lot of research we settled on in vitro fertilization. Charlie and Mom insisted on paying for it – in full. After much discussion and forced repetition of the phrase "No we INSIST," we humbly agreed.

Still, we had some financial planning to do. Back when we announced our engagement, Sue refused to take money from Leah anymore.

"You'll want to buy your own home one day and you'll have to come up with cash for your own no good kids. Beside if money's gets tight again, I'll just sell the place and move in with Charlie," Sue had said. Dad blushed wildly over the thought, but later Leah told me that he had actually put the offer out there. He was just waiting for a response.

I had quite a bit of money set aside from my post college days. I'd lived with Mom and Phil for three years rent-free after I graduated and our rent at Rosalie's was pretty cheap considering. I never went out and I didn't have Alice's outrageous shopping habits. We stashed away every dime after that planning for kids to come.

Then we decided I was the one who would get pregnant – at least the first time. Leah's modeling career was going so well and while there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that her body would bounce back quickly, I could keep teaching while waddling around with a huge belly. Leah would have to put her career on hold for over a year at least. I didn't want that and even though she wouldn't admit it, neither did she.

With that first hurdle out of the way, we had to pick a sperm donor. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and several of the guys from the reservation, including Seth and Jake had volunteered. With so many strapping young men to chose from, we considered our options carefully.

Emmett was out as soon as he declared that no matter the sex of the baby it must be named Emmett Jr. We thanked him kindly for the offer, but sent him back to Ashley. I think she was a little grateful that we wouldn't be able to lay claim to his first successful sperm deposit.

Although it would be our child, Leah left the final decision up to me.

"Baby, I'll be happy with whatever you decide," she told me as we lay on the couch one night. I sighed thinking things over for the millionth time, while she stroked my hair.

Edward and Jasper were both excellent options, but I felt like in due time they would have their own same sex couple baby struggles and giving Leah and I a child just seemed like another level I didn't want to add to any future complications.

For me it came down to Seth and Jake. Leah had said again it didn't matter to her. There was something to having legit Clearwater blood running through our baby's veins, but there was something in Jake's face the day we were married on the beach. He had been great to me this whole time, but Jake was sad. That day it was official that Leah and him would never be together. He was happy for us, but you could see the hurt there. I thought maybe if there was still some way to have Jake in our lives, to show him that he was still important to Leah and in turn important to me, it would some how make up for his loss.

After our lawyer explained to him all the legal rights he would be giving up, Jake still agreed and we promised that he would be the baby's godfather.

"Well if it's a boy I can still be of some use I figure," he laughed, hugging us both. We were all happy with the decision, but still the best laid plans…

After weeks of being psychotic from hormones, the implantation didn't take. Leah held my hand through the sad news, promising me that one way or another we'd try again. I was comforted by her words and her support and of course her ever gentle touch, but I didn't know if I was ready to go through nearly that whole process only to face disappointment again.

One night though, after listening to Emmett joke endlessly about us trying to get pregnant manually, I presented the idea to Leah. I was sitting on the bathroom counter watching her floss.

"I don't want to have sex with Jake –"

"You sure?" She raised a sarcastic eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Shut up – I just – I don't know. It's worked the old fashioned way for millions of years," I shrugged. I had no desire to be naked with Jake, but I did want to have this baby with Leah.

"I have to be there," she declared. She threw the used plastic in the wastebasket and shimmied between my legs. I draped my arms over her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer.

"Of course I want you there. Besides, someone has to get me wet for him," I teased.

"Are you wet now?" she smiled at me.

"You should check." And she did. Then she dragged me to the playroom reclaiming my body as hers, twice, before we went to bed.

--

Jake was actually a little apprehensive about the idea. We got him on speaker a few days later. I guess Leah could have called him herself, but I couldn't resist hearing his reaction first hand.

We sat on the couch, Leah holding her iPhone between us.

"What's the problem Jake? My wife not hot enough for you?" Leah poked.

"Yeah, Jake. What the hell?" I asked biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"No, Bella. That's not it. Leah is psycho and I don't want her to try and cut my sack off the moment I come near you," he said, rather seriously. Leah was quite possessive and everyone knew it. Just another thing I loved about her.

"Jake you have my word. You will not be harmed," Leah laughed. "Plus you get to see me naked again. We both know how much you've missed my tits."

"Can I play with them?" he asked, rather seriously.

"No!" I barked. We joked around a while longer, but then seriously discussed Jake coming into town the next time I was ovulating. He agreed, laughing nervously about the idea of actually having sex with me. We were all eased by the thought that we were not doing it just for recreational purposes. I was a little nervous about the mechanics of it all, but Leah promised she try to make the whole situation as comfortable for me as she possibly could.

We took some time to prepare me –physically for Jake. "He's not – small." Leah looked at my face, watching for my reaction. We still had plenty of strap-on time, but then it occurred to me that Jake was bigger then all the toys we had and we had some pretty big ones.

I waited patiently naked on the Liberator Zeppelin while Leah produced a new dildo she'd picked up on the way home. It was pretty fucking big.

"You wanna work up to it?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Well at least this part of it will be fun," she teased diving back into our stash of toys. She produced a slightly smaller toy. I watched her, trying to keep my patience in check as she got the dildo in place. I would be lying if I said I didn't selfishly enjoy every moment we spent in preparation.

--

Leah made sure she had the week clear. We treated Jake like any other guest, showing him around L.A. more, going out to the movies. We didn't necessarily mean to romance Jake or anything, but it was a little awkward knowing that at the end of the night him and I would have sex.

Fresh ocean breeze candles were lit, some large round ones I had gotten Leah the week before. The scent and the dim light were extremely soothing.

Leah and I undressed and crawled up to the top of the bed. I sat with my legs tucked to my chest, just waiting for Leah and Jake to hatch some sort of plan.

I was nervous, but I felt awful for Jake. He stood at the foot of the bed, stark naked. He was hard even though neither of us had touched him. I think the idea of being naked with two women at once was enough to get him aroused.

He scratched his head looking at the floor. "Um – maybe if we uh – do it dog—I mean if I'm behind you, you can look at Leah." Leah and I both chuckled. He was trying so hard, but it was a good idea.

I turned to her and she kissed me on the forehead. Her fingertips gently caressed my cheek. "Does that work for you?"

"Yeah," I whispered with a nod.

"Kay. Come here, Baby." Leah shifted on the bed, sliding down to lay on her back. I slowly crawled over her body, straddling her hips. We gazed at each other for a few minutes. I looked at her beautiful lips and her deep brown eyes in the soft candle light, just thinking of how lucky I was to have her, just reminding myself that even if this didn't work I would always have her and that would be enough.

I leaned forward and kissed her, sighing into her mouth and her hand slowly started exploring my breasts and my nipples. She kept up the soothing motions with one hand as her left slowly drifted down between my legs. Another moan escaped my chest as she began to work my clit.

Soaking wet as I was I eagerly welcomed the two skilled fingers Leah slipped into my pussy. She worked my into a gradual frenzy, her kisses on my lips and her strokes against my nipples making me more and more wet.

In one smooth motion, Leah cradled the back of my head and encouraged me to bring my face down to the curve on her neck. I kissed and licked at her gently, idly noting that the position angled my lower half a little bit higher.

She stroked my back, soothing me further, sweeping my hair off my shoulder. She spoke quietly, "Jake."

The mattress dip under his weight and I felt his knees brush against my heel and then my calves. It was strange feeling such large hands on my hips, but his fingers were warm like Leah's and his touch was soft.

Jake must have been ready because Leah gently nudged me to look at her, taking my face between her hands.

"You tell me if you want to stop, okay? At any point," she whispered. I nodded in agreement, my eyes closing. I took a deep breath before I opened them again. I wasn't concerned about Jake. I just wanted to give Leah a child. I prayed this would work.

"I love you." My voice was barely audible, but she heard me.

She replied, just as quietly. "I love you, B. – Thank you." I kissed her again, softly sweetly, refusing to break the contact as Jake slid inside me.

It had been such a long time since I'd been with a man, but I was quickly reminded of the bitter sweet difference between a dildo and the real thing. Jake was huge, stretching me completely, but he was amazingly gentle. Leah held me as he set a steady pace. When him and I both felt pretty comfortable I focused all of my energy and attention on Leah.

I tried to stay as still as possible to let Jake do his thing. Luckily I was in the perfect position to at least use my hands on my wife. I slid my hand between our bodies, teasing her sweet little clit. I was rewarded with her sighs and eager kisses. Even though she wasn't the one inside me, I still wanted her to enjoy the experience.

She came first, wet cunt clenching around my hand. Spurred on by her arousal, she reached for my clit again, assisting Jake in his efforts. I came eagerly on his erection, my body gripping him tightly.

Jake moaned for the first time then. He'd really been trying to keep himself as detached from the situation. He gripped my hips a little tighter, willing me to remain still as he came inside me. He shuddered, grunting deep in his chest and I waited patiently, until he was done.

He pulled out slowly sinking back on his heels.

Leah gently rolled me on to my side. "I'll be right back," she whispered. She dashed to the bathroom and was back moments later with a wet cloth for Jake.

I cracked one eye open and glanced at him, huffing on the bed, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"Tough work," I teased.

"Yeah," he laughed, "But believe me, the pleasures all mine."

Three of us slept together four more times that week. And each time we varied or positions so Leah and I could focus on each other. We sent Jake back to La Push happily spent and Leah and I were left – to wait.

--

Leah was working the day I found out I was pregnant. I woke up convinced that all of efforts had finally paid off. My breasts had been hurting and I was tired, but I wanted to be sure. That morning I just knew. I called Alice and she agreed to tag along to CVS with me. We bought a ridiculous amount of pregnancy tests and a few liters of SmartWater. I chugged while she drove.

An hour later we stood in my bathroom, eying the results on the counter. Twelve positive results.

"I want to go to the doctor before I tell her. I gotta know for sure," I said, gnawing on my lip. The fear and the excitement were arguing in my stomach.

Suddenly my Blackberry appeared in front of my nose.

"Well – call the doc up," Alice said with a confident nod.

Two days later I had my answer. One positive result. Finally I was pregnant.

I couldn't wait to tell her the news and she was over come with joy when I finally did. We both cried and laughed. Her demeanor shifted immediately from possessive wife to protective Mama Bear. It made my heart skip seeing how happy she was. I wished every bit of news would be met with the same reaction.

She'd decided to work as much as possible between then and when the baby was born. We wanted to save up as much as we could so Leah could be home more during the baby's first year. Alice and Rose were there for me every step of the way and Mom offered to come stay with me if Leah had to leave as I approached my due date.

Pregnancy was definitely an experience, but I love every minute of it. Even when I jumped out of bed in the middle of the night to barf my guts out, I would always climb back into bed, happily caressing the little neighbor who had caused the wake up call.

Leah seemed to love the way pregnancy looked on me too. I'd never been kissed or touched that much in my entire life. Everyday I would catch her staring at me, lovingly. Moments like that would always be followed up with a sweet kiss and a soft "I love you".

"You done?" I asked Meyer. I wasn't ready to go inside just yet, but we'd been standing on the corner for while. It was time to keep moving.

We made our way slowly back to the house. I wasn't enormous yet, but at twelve weeks I was definitely showing. I smiled to myself again. I'd been to the doctor again this morning. Jasper and Edward came with me this time. Alice and Rose were out of town and the boys were kind of curious about all this baby business. It was fun to have them with me when I got this next round of news.

"What do you think we should tell, Mommy first, huh boy?" I settled down on the top step for the porch, ruffling Meyer's face between my hands. I dodged his attempt to lick my face.

I had expected my check up to be quick and routine. I lay on the crispy plastic laughing quietly at something Jasper had said while my doctor applied the cold slick goo to my belly. The image flared up and I turned back to Jasper, remarking about how cute Edward would look in maternity dress. Edward's gasp and the quick, yet affectionate misting of his eyes pulled Jasper and I out of our conversation.

"What?!" I whipped my head in the other direction. My doctor smiled at me giving me a moment to see if I caught what Edward had seen.

My eyes searched the small screen and my mouth fell open. I had a several weeks still before we know the sex of the baby, but what I saw was so much better.

Not one, but two little forms sat side by side in streaks of white and grey on the monitor. Jasper was ready with a tissue. For me and Edward.

"Congratulations," My doctor said quietly.

We'd thought of names. Seth had proclaimed proudly that Harold would live on once he got the nerve up to settle down with his current girlfriend. Charles Jacob had a great ring to it and so did April Renee, but I had spent the afternoon crafting new names pulled from the people that shared the happiness of my life with the wife I loved.

I could feel myself smiling down at Meyer who had joined me on the top step. He huffed a contented sigh as I ruffled his thick fur thinking of Charles Jacob and his brother Emmett William resting peacefully inside me. And then I thought of what how happy I would be to finally meet Lillian Rose and Mary Alice.

Meyer started and whined a little when he heard my Blackberry chirped, like he knew who the text message was from.

Just landed. Can't wait to see my babies.

She didn't know how right she was.

"Come on. Let's go get ready for Mommy." Meyer hopped up and followed me inside, taking up his lazy guard at my feet on the living room floor.

I decided to wait for Leah on the couch. Her dinner was in the fridge. I'd spring the news on her while it was twirling in the microwave, showing her the sonogram and letting her draw her own conclusions before I clarified.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, I heard Meyer scrambling to meet Leah at the front door.

"Down you big idiot," she mumbled quietly.

I was suddenly nervous. I had had all day to adjust to the idea of twins. I knew she wanted a baby, but I had no idea how she would react to the idea of two. I stood slowly, swallowing as I made my way toward her. She pushed the door closed, nudging Meyer away with her knee.

"Hi," she said cautiously seeing the skeptical look on my face. "You okay?"

"We're having twins," I blurted.

Her face dropped, along with her bag at her side. "What?"

My voice trembled as I began to explain. I wasn't really helping in the "Keep Her Calm" department. "I had my check up today --"

"Right?" she replied slowly.

"And there's two babies. Not one." I swallowed again.

Her nervous stare broke from mine and she looked down, blinking several hundred times, biting her bottom lip. In my head all I could think was, Say something. Please say something good. But I couldn't rush her. She deserved more than a few minutes to process this new piece of HUGE information.

Finally Leah let out a deep breath. "We should get another crib then." I tensed, not knowing yet whether she considered this to be good news or not, but then a smile stretched across her gorgeous lips. She reached out her hand. "Come here."

I crossed the room, not realizing that I was trembling until she began tracing the lines of my palm. My body calmed as her fingers grazed the tattoo on the under side of my left wrist. I'd gotten it the week before our wedding in La Push at Quil's shop. Leah's name in elegant cursive surrounded by a unique pattern of stars and hearts covered my skin. Her commemoration of our union was some what larger; a tattoo of the letter B, tucked gently between a pair of angel's wings. It stretched the length of her forearm. I could see the tip of one of the wings poking out from the edge of her pushed up sleeve.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, before raising my palm to her lips, kissing it gently.

"Yes. Are -- I mean are you happy -- about this?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped wide in shock. "Is that what you're worried about? That I wouldn't be happy about the twins?" My hear fluttered a bit. I could already hear the possession, the unconditional love in her tone, but still I had to be sure.

"I just know its a lot -- well double. I just didn't --" I started.

"Baby. Of course I'm happy." She pulled me closer, willing my head to rest comfortably on her shoulder. My hand automatically went to my stomach as she began stroking my hair, whispering to me softly. "Hers and Hers babies," we both laughed a bit. "What's not to love?"

I pulled away just enough to look her in the eye. My vision was suddenly clouded with emotion. "Are you sure?"

"Are they still part of you? Will both of them still be ours?" she asked with a gently smirk.

"Yes." I could barely hear my own voice, my tears were choking it back.

"Well ..." Her smile grew, a couple tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I love yo--". My declaration was interrupted by Meyer shoving his giant nose between our thighs, clearly feeling left out.

"I love you too." She smiled so wide two fat tears ran down her cheeks. Leah looked down at Meyer and laughed. "We love you too, Big Head." She scratched him roughly behind his ear.

I reached up and brushed her bangs back. "I'm glad you're home. Would like to eat first? -- Not that," I amended as her grin morphed into a devious smirk.

"How about I eat -- whatever you cooked and then we take a bath," she suggested then kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay," I said bashfully. After almost five years, Leah could still make me feeling like a sixteen year old on a first date. I blushed against my will as she dropped her bag on the bottom stair, then took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Meyer tagged at my side faithfully.

Some time later I was settled blissfully between Leah's legs, surrounded by heaps of bubbles in the candle lit bathroom. She'd let me wash her thoroughly and now she was slowly exploring my body with her right hand. Her left was settled under mine on the bump of my belly. As always she was overly cautious in the way she handled my ever growing, rapidly changing body. She told me about her shoot over dinner and now we were focused back on us and our growing family. The conversation stopped and started, filled with natural lulls as we both relaxed under the water.

"I'm thinking Emmett and Emmett if they are boys and Emmy and Emmy if they are girls," I said, feigning a serious tone.

"That's weird cause I was thinking the same exact thing," she replied with equal frankness. I giggled lightly, but it soon turned into a sigh as her warm fingers ghosted over my sensitive nipple. I pressed back against her, feeling the warmth between her legs. Despite the water, my slippery wetness was making the space between my thighs slick and eager.

"I'm going to get so huge," I mumbled.

"So." Leah gently bit my ear lobe. "You didn't think Jake was capable of making small babies, did you?"

"Not, not at all," I laughed. "But there's two of them." As the words left my mouth I realized I wasn't just talking about the size of my waistline, but the fear of screwing up two kids instead of one.

She kissed the edge of my jaw and slid her hand down between my legs, over my aching clit. "And there's two of us. Plenty of you and me to keep them in line," she muttered as if she'd read my mind.

I tilted my head back, giving her better access to the skin on my neck, where she continued to lick at me, nibbling at my most sensitive bits. I couldn't contained my moans as my hips bucked against her fingers. Or the whimpers that slipped out when her hand left my stomach and went back to adoring my nipples. Still I was amazed at the affect she had on me.

"I'm here and I will always be here for you and our babies," she told me.

"I know," I whimpered, shifting in her grasp. She knew what that meant and stroked my clit that much harder.

"I love you," she sighed. I love you too, I thought as her soft lips closed over mine.

As we lay in bed that night she filled me with more logical confidence, offering to call Claire to get all the advice she could give us on raising twins. Michael and Adam were already four years old and two of the sweetest little things I had ever encountered. I knew I could trust Claire and Quil to help us out and I knew I could always trust Leah to be there with me every step of the way. In the morning, we woke to face a whole new day, together, prepared to be mothers to not one, but two children.

The years would pass beyond that day and we'd know, for better or for worse, that being together was the best decision we'd ever made. We would watch as nature lost out to positive nurturing, loving every quirk of daughters' behavior.

Together, the two of us would love every moment of their hilarious sibling competitions, watching Lily refuse to be out done by Mary's eagerness to walk. She would take her first steps too that same day. Leah would laugh at the look on my face the day both girls said "Mama" at the exact same time. It took me minute to restart my heart, but I got my revenge the day Leah choked on her cereal when Lily displayed a firm articulation of the word "Fuck".

Mary would shock the hell out of us, mastering a two-wheeler all on her own. Lily would never cease to amaze us as she took quickly to my love for reading. I didn't know who was to blame for her stubbornness, but her thick skin and the relentless way she looked out for her sister I knew I could attribute to my lovely wife. And Leah often teased that Mary's ability to love whole heartedly and her need to mother all of those around only had one source.

We would see that ultimately Jake's cheeks and lips would win out over mine, but that both girls would have my mom's hazel eyes and Charlie's perfect nose. Luckily they would both have their biological father's hand -eye coordination and hassel-free, straight hair. Both girls would grow to be natural athletes and artists, Leah's doing of course.

Leah and I would watch our girls grow up happy and loved by our friends and family. We would marvel at their similarities and the stark difference between them, some of which I knew only their mothers could see. They would make friends, have crushes and suffer heartache and disappointment, always knowing that no matter what they went through, they would always have Leah and I to turn to. They would always know that they had a safe and loving home at 129 St. Andrew's Place.

These were the interviews that Lipsmacked posted after this story (about this story):

**Interview Series with Bella and Leah (following chapter 18) questions from Harlow P**

**-**

**ENTER HARLOW P ...**

***knocks on door at St. Andrew's Place* Hello? Bella? Leah? *both girls come down stairs with sly grins, and take respective seats on the couch***

***walks to ottoman and sits down on top* Um, hey...so Lips said I could ask you girls some questions. Is that still okay?**

***B and L look at each other and nod***

Alright then...

**1. Girls, I know you're both bi, but so far we've only both heard about your *cough* experiences with each other and Rose and Alice. What's you favorite man experience? Please use details.**

_(Leah looks at Bella, smirking)_

Bella: What?

_Leah: Nothing. Please you first._

B: (sighs, shaking her head with a smile) Lucky for this one, I only had so-so experiences with guys. There was one guy my Junior year High School. He wasn't that good. Actually he was terrible, but he was really sweet and nice. Slow kisser, good hugger. He just didn't really get how his anatomy really fit together with mine. But yeah, he was really sweet. (looks at Leah) Happy?

_L: Yes. That's so cute, baby. Let's see. Jake, of course. We were 17 -- a few months before we broke up. (shrugs casually) It was good._

B: And? Harlow asked for details, remember?

_L: (sighs deeply) We skipped first period and went to my house. We -- ah had sex in my parent's bed._

B: (feigning shock) LEAH MARIE!! I'm telling your mother.

_L: What?! You freaks wanted details. It was pretty hot -- skipping school and praying to God my mom wouldn't come home all of sudden. Do you need more detail than that? Piece D goes in Slot V, repeat, flip over, repeat._

**2. Leah, what's better -- being bent over the kitchen counter, or being laid out on Bella's bed?**

(Bella can't help, but giggle. She knows the answer.)

_L: Counter. Definitely. B and I don't make it to an actual bed very often._

**3. Bella what are you better at, carpet munching, or giving head?**

B: Uh -- why are you hell bent on reminding me that I used to fuck guys. Let's see. I think I'm better at (raises quotey fingers) munching carpet. (Leah bites her lip, trying not to laugh) I don't think I'm bad at giving head, but it's been a while and I've never asked for a verbal evaluation so--

_L: She's good at eating pussy. Trust me._

(Bella turns bright red)

**4. Would you girls consider including say....Jake in your sex life?**

B/L: No.

_L: Would you invite your ex to come fuck your girlfriend? I didn't think so._

**5. Leah, random here...how'd you get into the make-up business?**

_L: Oh you don't wanna know anything else about my sex life? I'm just fucking with you. Uh -- well I guess my mom. She does so much stuff with the kids on the Res and one day when I was like 12 or something, she got a bunch of the girls together and taught us how to do our make up. I thought it was really cool, so I asked her teach me how to tell what colors would look best with different outfits or different people's skin tones and stuff. And then I just started experiment. And if you're wondering Bitch McCunty-face used to make clothes for her dolls and shit and then she started dressing her grandmother -- who just turned 90, FYI. (Bella gently squeezes, Leah's hand. Leah kisses her sweetly on the forehead. It's really fucking cute.)_

**6. Bella, do you think you'll ever want kids? How many? With who? Do you want to have them?**

B: (wide eyed) Slow down. Yes. I think I will want kids some day. I have no clue how many. Um-- hopefully with Leah. (turns to L). I mean I guess depending on how things play out -- we could adopt, right babe?

_L: Yeah. We just haven't really talked about it yet. We've kinda just been so focused on each other. Let me lock her down for good first and we'll get back to you about spawning._

**7. Leah, where do you shop for your clothes? Who inspires your fashion?**

_L: I inspire my fashion. (flashes Harlow big sarcastic grin). I don't know -- I just like black. It's easy. It matches everything and you can get black stuff anywhere. I'll grab things on Melrose or H&M, whatever. I'm not a label whore._

**8. Bella, have you ever had any dirty thoughts about your students?**

B: (laughs loudly as Leah's smile disappears completely) No. I mean I am sexual creature and I can appreciate when someone is attractive, but my kids are still so young, you know 14 and 15. I have a few 13 year olds right now. It's hard to be attracted to a kid when you've got a real woman at home.

_L: (nips Bella on the neck, making her squeak a little) Good answer._

**9. Do you ladies plan on staying in CA?**

B: (peers at Leah with affectionate concern) I think so. I mean, we're both happy with our careers, we have friends here.

_L: I don't see us leaving the state._

**10. If you girls do decide to go it together, does that mean you'll stop sleeping with Rose and Alice?**

_L: Harlow, I think you've gotten to know me a little bit over the past several weeks. Do I seem like the type to share what's mine -- with anyone? (winks are Harlow) That's what I thought_.

**Okay...I have to go to spin with MY Rosalee...but I'll be back with more. Thanks ladies. *gets up, turns around and pushes ottoman back to the corner of the room***

B: (waves) Have a good work out.

_L: Later, Lowp._

**Beks: Harlow --- After you left, Bella may have commented that you are crazy cute. Leah agreed, but still isn't willing to share.**

-

**Later ... Somehow Harlow has weaseled her way back into the house. Too nice to boot her out and since she's an Arizona girl, B and L let her crash on the couch.**

**Upstairs Leah is face down in bed --- naked. Bella sits up next to her, pretending to read, but really watching, Sex and the City.**

**There's a knock on the door.**

B: Come in.

**(Harlow Pokes her head in)**

_L: (murmurs into the pillow) Beks said u wanted something else._

**Harlow: Yeah, um. (tries not to stare at Leah's naked ass) so I understand you wouldn't share each other with anyone else....like for instance, me. But, how about just one small kiss, from each of you, just, you know as a reward for me being the first to ask questions. Whaddya think?**

_L: (lifts her head up and rubs her face, then leans over to kiss Bella's arm) Is that at all you wanted?_

**H: (blurts out) Can I watch you fuck?**

(Bella covers her mouth, trying to hide her snicker)

_L: (clearly not amused) You are not watching us fuck -- but you can have a kiss I guess_.

**H: Damn. I'll take it...where do you want me? (praying to god Leah gets up naked for the kiss and that Bella is naked under the covers.)**

_L: (sits up a bit, fully aware that her breasts are exposed.) Sorry to your forum friends, but this isn't an bit for Girls Gone Wild. Close the door behind you._

Bella puts her book on the night stand and gets a little bit more comfortable, smiling at Harlow...

Beks: Sorry ladies. Harlow closed the door in my face. She'll have to tell you who's the better kisser and if she got a little tongue.

-

**A few minutes later …**

**Harlow comes stumbling from door, which abruptly slams shut....**

**Harlow: Oh, hey Lips...um yeah. That was...yeah. I got my kisses...but I think I made Leah mad. *smiles***

Beks: what exactly did you do? i just wanna know before i try to get close to bella again. i dont wanna lose a finger or something. i do have interview them again and i want leah to let me spend the night.

**H:** **Well...Leah sat up on the bed and I tried really hard not to stare...but yeah, pointless. And I looked at B, just to make sure she wasn't pissed, and she was all grinning....little minx. So I climbed up on the bed--you know, criss-cross applesauce---and Leah scooted closer to me, at which point I did look down...*cough***

***clears throat*---hmmm. And then she looked at B, who just nodded---still grinning like the chesire fucking cat---and leaned in and real slowly pressed her lips to mine, at which point my mind went blank---but I SWEAR to fucking god she swiped my bottom lip with her tongue...I mean I am almost positive, but it was so fast...argh. **

**Anyway--so she sits back and I am all stuck in my position--still kissing thin air *smacks forehead with palm of hand*--super cool you know. I open my eyes when B clears her throat, and then I crawl over to her on hands and knees...she meets me in the middle, with a very soft, very sweet, chaste kiss....she pulls back, still with the covers up under her arms. I leaned back and then and crawled off the bed, standing next to her--- and …**

**Lips I couldn't help myself, I said thanks, like a good girl, but just as I turned to leave, I yanked the covers down off B---I just had to see the rack--I HAD too. I don't think Leah could believe I actually had the gall to do it, cause she hesitated a second looking between me and B (who was giggling by the way)....and then I ran.**

**Sorry Lips. Really. I couldn't help myself, you KNOW I'm a boob girl.**

**(Harlow has since been forgiven.)**

**-+-**

**Interview Series with St. Andrew's Place Jake (following the epilogue). Questions from Harlow P**

**1. Jake, what was it like seeing the girls (Lily&Mary) for the first time?**

_(huge smile spreads across his face) If I'm being honest I was shocked. I came down the day after the delivery with Seth. We met Sue and Charlie at the hospital. Shit there was a ton of people there. Bella's mom and her man. Rosalie and Alice where there, but once I saw the twins I was just in my old world. I know I sound like a total punk, they just owned me. I got to hold Lil first. She opened her eyes and I was waiting for her to start screaming, but she just looked it me. It was pretty awesome. (laughs) Mary on the other hand lost her freakin' mind when Bella handed her to me. I handed her right back. They are so beautiful though. I'll give Bella the credit for that._

**2. How much of a part do you play in their lives?**

_For now as much as I can. They're still so little and Bella is like their life source so its not like I'm taking them on camping trips or showing them how a crankshaft works, but Bella and Leah have definitely let me take on some uncle duties. I have to fight for time with Emmett and Seth when I come down though. The girls have a pretty serious fan club. I wished I lived closer though. I'd love to see them more_.

**3. Be honest, what was it like fucking Bella for a good cause?**

_(looks around to make sure Leah isn't nearby) I'm gonna try and not be crude cause I love and respect the hell out of both of them, but it was pretty fucking nice. Not that I wasn't getting any female attention at the time, but it had been a while since I slept with anyone. Let's just say Bella was a nice way to break the dry spell. She has a banging body. Would have been nicer if I got to play with Leah a little too, but whatever._

**4. Did you get your own happy ending?**

_(glares at Beks) good question. I'm just kidding. I'm not seeing anyone exclusively at the moment, but I'm also not worried about it. Between the shop and helping my dad on the Res I got a lot going on right now._

**5. How did the Chief feel about the whole process? Will the girls be seen as Quileute?**

_Definitely. EVERYBODY in La Push loves them. (laughs) I think there's a secret plot to get them together with Michael and Adam once they're older, but we'll see. Quil was a little fucker when we were growing up, always getting into shit. We'll see what kind of men they turn into. And as for my dad, he was cool with it. He's old school so he was a little confused about me getting my ex-girlfriend's wife pregnant, but once he saw that I was really okay with things and definitely once he got see the girls he was glad I stepped up._

**6. What was your best birthday present to the girls?**

_I wouldn't exactly say there was a best gift. Leah just asked us for practical stuff like diapers. I had little Quileute Customs onesies made up for them and they both have little plush wolves that I got them. When they get a little older I get a little more extravagant with gifts_

**7. What will you say if the girls ask who their "real" father is?**

_Well that's up to Leah and Bella exactly how to explain it to them, but so far Bella and Leah have been pretty straight forward about letting people know I'm their dad. I'm not trying to interfere with their home life. I just fit in where and when I can. It's been going pretty smoothly so far._

**Okay, that's all for now.....P.S I think you're hot in a voyeuristic lesbian way. :)**

_(blushes a little, shaking his head) Thanks but I think I need to stay away from lesbians for a little while._

**Harlow P : Lips.....as always boo, you have left me VERY satisfied. I will say that I still feel bad for Jake....he still seems...sad. And that makes me sad. Perhaps he deserves one-shot (pun intended) of happiness just to give me and the other girls who feel bad for him too, some peace of mind…**

Beks: Okay fine, Harlow. Jake and I are fucking. Are you guys happy now? I lost my S.O. Jake to Nessie and this Jake and I just clicked. He's fucking amazing in bed and there's no way i'm letting him cut his hair. And yes his dick is huge and he knows how to use it and I enjoy going down on him. He's happy trust me. VERY VERY HAPPY. And naked in my bed right now.

_Jake: (rolls on his stomach) And she told me she was skeptical about MY ability to keep a secret._

-+-

**Interview with Rosalie and Alice (following the epilogue). Questions from Mila and Cookies1190**

**Rose, are you lesbian or bi, like the other 3?**

_Rose: I think Beks mentioned this in the story, but I'm a lesbian for sure._

**How good was Emmett? Be as detailed as possible.**

_Rose: (glares at Beks) You have a big fucking mouth, you know that? (deep sigh) It was really good, okay. I've slept with a few guys in high school and college just for the hell of it, but Emmett was the only guy to ever make me come. Yes, he has a nice body and yes, he's hung and now I'm married and he's with Ashley who I like a lot. So I'm gonna stop talking about fucking her man in front of my wife._

Alice: _(whispers to Mila_) Its okay. I don't really care.

**Would you be willing to have him over again, if Alice was game?**

_Rose: No._

Alice: And I'm not game. Sorry.

**Do you want children?**

_Rose: Yes, we do. I think we're going to adopt though. We'll see. Right now we're having fun playing Aunts to the girls. They are so adorable._

**So Alice This will only stay between us, nobody will get their feelings hurt, but what and with whom was your best lay?**

Alice: Rose. _(giggles)_ If she wasn't I would have been really upset when Leah and Bella dumped us.

**Do your massages ever have a "happy ending"? Who do you do it for?**

Alice: _(bust out laughing) _NO! I know that sounds like a great idea, but you'd be surprised how many people you don't want to touch period when you're giving a massage. Besides that's actually kinda gross. I like fucking. I don't like stranger spooge on my hands, but thanks for asking.

**Is there some fantasy you've not yet made real?**

Alice_:(looks at Rose)_ We've never been skiing before. I think it would really hot to go up to the Vail or something, spending the day getting cold on the slopes and then fuck all night by the fire. We've done everything I've wanted to do physically. Everything.

**Mila and Cookies want to know ....are you willing to help out a girl who is ready for some experimenting?**

_Rose: No_

Alice: Yes


	21. Chapter 21: AUTHORS NOTE

To my dearest fans,

As you all know, I am a die hard Harry Potter fan, and I LOVE reading HP fanfics. Now, I really want to start a collection of my HP FF favorites, but collecting those stories will take some time. I want to know if any of you want me to start a collection just like I did with Twilight. Give some feedback, and I always love suggestions, or even stories to add to my collection Twilight collection as well as the HP collection if you want. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!

Love always,

Edward222


	22. Chapter 22

In Her Dreams

By: Lipsmacked

oneshot

I could tell I smelled horrible, but Edward would never admit it. Another long day hiking through the woods. Edward wanted to carry me on his back, but I thought it would be better if we walked. I still love every moment we spend together. I was in no hurry to get to Charlie and his inquiries.

I walked through the front door.

"That you, Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad."

I walked into the living room to find Charlie laying on the couch, a half eaten pizza on the floor. He was watching baseball—again.

"You want some? There's plenty left." Charlie said, keeping his eyes fixated on the game.

I walked over and grabbed a slice. I wasn't hungry, but I knew he'd press the issue. I was in no mood to protest.

"You and Edward have a nice time?" He was more hoping, by some answering of his prayers, that we had broken up.

"Yeah, just watched movies with his family. It was fun." I quickly shoved the last bite into my mouth. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, catch up on some reading."

"Kay. Glad you're home kiddo." Charlie smiled warmly at me.

"Love you too, dad."

Charlie turned all his attention back to the game. I bound up the stairs. It had only been 5 minutes, but it was still too long to be away from him.

I flung open my door to find Edward pacing in front of my window, his cell phone to his ear. Worry was spread across his forehead. I walked over to him and he stopped pacing. He ran his cold fingers down my cheek, down my neck, to my shoulder. He turned his hand and gently ran the tip of his finger across my collar bone. I closed my eyes. I will never get used to how good he feels against my skin.

"Okay—I'll be there in minute. Okay bye." Edward said. He closed his cell phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hated seeing him upset like this.

"Jasper almost had an accident"

"What?"

"Some little kid fell in front of him at the park and busted his knee open. There was blood everywhere. Emmett restrained him, but now Jasper's beside himself. He would never want to hurt a child."

"Of course not." I knew what he was saying. I tried to hide my disappointment, but he knew me too well.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. I just need to check on him." I nodded, looking down at the floor. I could tell he would be gone for a while. Maybe even til morning. I braced myself for the weight of our separation. Edward could feel me tense up under his finger tips. He kissed me, so softly, on my forehead.

"Alice will be watching, so don't worry. If you need me, I'm one decisive action away."

He smiled down at me. He had my complete trust. I hope he knew that. He kissed me once more. Quickly our lips met and he was gone.

I slunk down on my bed, running my fingers over my quilt. I looked around the room. It felt so empty.

I decided to make good on what I told Charlie and I headed for the shower.

I undressed while the water reached the right temperature. I looked at my face in the mirror. I turned my head from side to side, I pulled a small leaf out of my hair. Good thing Charlie hadn't seen it. I'm pretty sure you don't end up leaves in your hair from watching movies on someone's couch.

Steam filled the room as I washed my hair. I couldn't help but think of Edward. He was so beautiful, so gentle, so pure. I still can't believe how lucky I am. He chose me. I thought about every inch of him. His skin, his smile. I was so frustrated but at the same time so relieved that he had the will power to resist me. Every time he was near me, I wanted him to consume me. I wanted him to devour every inch of me inside and out. But I know that he wanted my first time, our first time, to be special. I knew it would make him so happy to do things the right way, at the right time. And just the thought of him being happy overwhelmed me with joy.

I realized that all of this thinking of Edward, us finally being together was beginning to get me aroused. I hated the feeling. No one had ever made me feel this way before, but it always made me feel so awkward and embarrassed. I laughed at myself. I am such a perv. The water ran off my body washing the rest of the shampoo down the drain. I was clearly excited. But I tried my hardest to ignore it. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I quickly dried off and threw on my favorite t shirt, one I had stolen from Edwards room and my sweats. I was going to bed soon. There was no need to put on fresh under wear.

I walked into my room, unconsciously scanning for Edward. He wasn't hiding. He was really gone. I let out a deep sigh and lay down on my bed.

I picked up this weeks required reading, Much Ado About Nothing, and turned to where I had left off. After a few minutes I realized I wasn't even reading the words on the page. I just stared as the words ran together.

I put the book down and got up to turn off the light. I swear Edward had ruined me forever. I couldn't think of anything but him. Again I could feel his affect on me between my legs. I was so pent up. I needed a release, but I didn't know how. Edward's kisses entered my mind again. On my cheeks and on my lips. I couldn't wait until he came back.

Before I knew it my hand had a mind of its own. It slid down my stomach, past the waist band of my sweats. I opened my legs slightly, just enough to let me finger slide over my clitoris. I had never felt it before. I had never even come close to doing something like this before, but it was something about Edward and everything about Edward. I wanted him so bad. It was all I could do to imagine it.

It was so wet between my legs. I could barely believe what my body was capable of. It was amazing what Edward could do to me. I began to imagine, every moment we'd spent together. I imagined every kiss and every embrace. I started to think about what our first time would be like.

Edward would come to me, late in the night. I would be asleep, but he would wake me with his cold lips on my cheek. I would sigh and moan and open my eyes to his, glowing topaz gaze.

"Edward…" I would whisper as he silenced me gently with another kiss.

He would break away from me and look deep into my eyes. "I love you, Isabella." He would say before kissing me again, deeply. My lips would mold to his as I pull him closer, parting his lips with my tongue. His cool breath would fill my lungs.

Edward sat up and pulled back my quilt. He took a moment to pause and looking lustfully at my body. He didn't have to ask. He knew what my answer would be. " I promise you, I will be gentle."

I giggled, "Not too gentle, I hope."

A smile spread across my face, thinking of my fantasy. My finger kept massaging my space between my legs. I couldn't believe how good it felt, but there was no way this could compare to the real thing. I was consumed again by my imagination.

I sat up in my bed and began unbuttoning Edward's shirt. I was sure he would stop me but he didn't. I slid his shirt down off his shoulders. He finished pulling it off, letting it drop on the floor. I looked at his perfect chest and ran my fingers across his nipple.

He leaned closer and kissed me again, slowly this time. I felt his hands around the bottom of my t-shirt. I felt him pull it up and I broke free from the kiss letting the shirt quickly glide over my head. I had no idea where it landed.

"You are perfect." Edward looked at my breasts. He picked me up, his hands around my waist and stood me up on the floor in front of him. He pulled down my pajama pants and I stepped out of them. I felt like a child, letting him take complete control. I waited for his next move, my arm across my breasts. He stood and quickly removed his pants in one swift motion. He was back sitting on the bed. He looked at me, his gaze beckoning me closer.

I took two small steps forward. Edward ran his fingers up my inner thigh and my legs parted instinctively. Edward slid his fingers up my lips. I gasp with anticipation. He spread them apart gently. A small moan escaped my lips. I leaned forward and clung tightly to Edward's hair trying to steady myself. All at once, Edward steadied me with his free hand and began running his mouth over my nipples. I didn't think it was possible for them to become anymore erect, but the cooling air that escaped from his lips, made them come all the way to life. I grabbed his hair tighter.

I continued slowing massaging myself. I was carefully to be as quiet as possible. Charlie was still wide awake and could come check on me at any moment.

Suddenly I felt a breeze rush through my room and I was being lifted, so quickly I couldn't react. I was still horizontal, but there was something between my back and my bed. Something cold. I didn't stop what I was doing. It felt too good. I opened my eyes, just a little, to see Edward's body underneath mine. I closed my eyes again.

I whispered, "Edward… I'm sorry – I.."

"Shhh," he whispered in the darkness. " You don't have to stop." He was so sincere. He honestly wanted me to experience this pleasure for my own sake. His unselfish nature made me want him more. I opened my eyes again. He had somehow made himself comfortable before he had lifted me up. His jacket and shoes were neatly placed across the room. I knew he would stay the night.

He felt my head turn slightly as I looked around. "Bella, you don't have to stop." He repeated. It wasn't a request. I continued touching myself. It felt some much better with Edward there with me. One would think I was embarrassed that I been caught touching myself. His embrace only comforted me more and I retreated back into my fantasy. He stroked my hair as my body began to grind against my hand. He kissed my hair, taking everything about this moment in.

Edward stood, his penis on full display. It, like him, was perfect ivory and rock hard. I looked down at it in awe.

"Do I still dazzle you?" He asked with a small smile. I nodded trying to take my eyes off of him. He scooped me up in his arms and lay me down on the bed. He kissed me everywhere. My body burned, with white heat, with every touch. I thought our kisses were intense, but this took intense to a whole knew level. Feeling him all over me was more than I could stand.

I leaned forward pressing my lips to his ear. "Please Edward…"

Edward steadied himself gracefully above me. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I love you." He said just as he entered me. I imagine had either of us had any sort of experience it would have been different, but I was glad we didn't. The moment was perfect. I was so wet, that although it hurt at first, my body didn't resist him. He pushed himself deeper inside me. He felt so good I never wanted him to stop. He began to grind his hips. He pushed himself inside me and then took a deep breath sliding all the way out slowly. Was he sure he had never done this before? He was back inside me again. I arched my back harder, forcing him deeper inside me. He felt so amazing.

I could feel Edward's chest rise and fall under my back. He was so patient and gentle, watching me touch myself. Had it been the other way around, there would have been no way I would have controlled myself. My free hand grabbed his arm. It was unbelievable, touching myself and feeling him so close to me at the same time. I wanted his inside me, for real, but this had to be the next best thing.

He kissed my lips again and ran his tongue down, my neck. I prayed he wouldn't leave the wrong kind of mark. His mouth slid back up to my ear. I came with his even breath brushing against my ear.

" Edward--," I moaned his name aloud.

I dung my fingers deep into is back. I clung to him as I came. I still wanted more. In one swift motion I was on top. His agility made this seem so easy. I straddled him as he worked his hips pushing himself deeper into me. I came again, but this time. He came with me. The moonlight caught his eyes. They flashed from topaz to a deep purple to electric blue, glowing nearly neon. I was frozen for a moment before he leaned his head back closing his eyes.

He lifted me off of him gently and cradled me in his arms.

I opened my eyes and turned my head. Now I was embarrassed. I blushed uncontrollably. Edward smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Neither can I."

Edward reached under the covers and pulled my hand up to his mouth. He slowly licked my fingers clean. I was flustered all over again. He finished and grinned a devilish grin at me.

"You taste good everywhere."

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I buried my face in his chest.

"What are you doing back here so soon?" I rolled on my side making myself more comfortable in his embrace.

"Jasper had calmed down by the time I got home. And he felt even worse about pulling me away from you." Edward paused, laughing a little. "Then Alice saw what you had made up your mind to do. She didn't tell me what, but all but insisted I come back over here."

I could kill Alice.

"I must say I'm glad I did."

"I am too." I yawned. I had wore myself out.

"I think it's bed time." Edward said.

I yawned once again, "Edward,"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He stroked my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Time to sleep." The last thing I heard was a sweet calming hum rising for Edward's chest as I drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

In His Dreams

By: Lipsmacked

oneshot

Bella turned on the top step. I think she enjoyed any opportunity to feel she had the upper hand even if it was only achieved by standing on a higher stair. Her hair hung next to her cheek nearly covering her eye. I brushed it out of her face. She was so beautiful. The warmth of her skin brought my finger tips to life.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." She smiled at me. I could barely resist her.

Stupid, he was safe. Charlie was enjoying the game inside. His thoughts shouted through the walls.

"I'll be waiting." I said. She bent down to kiss me. I was quickly on the top step next to her as she still faced down, her eyes closed. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

I pulled her close to me and kissed her on her perfect lips. They warmed me all over.

I quickly released her and scurried up the wall to her bedroom window.

Once inside, my cell phone rang. That's odd.

"Hello," It was Emmett.

"Hey man. I think you should come home. Jasper nearly had himself a little 6 year old for dinner. Stupid kid fell and cut open his knee. Jasper nearly offed him right in front of his mom. I held him off, but he's all messed up."

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel terrible for Jasper. It pained me to see him struggle like this, still after all this time.

"He and Esme went down to Olympia for the afternoon," Emmett replied.

At that very moment Bella walked through the door. There was no point in hiding my concern. I would explain as soon as I hung up.

She walked over to me. It was hard for my body not to react. Her scent constantly challenged my senses. I touched her face, letting my fingers follow her pulse down her collarbone.

"Alice told me not to call you, but I don't know man. He really seems shaken up."

"Okay—I'll be there in minute."

"Alright, Later." Emmett quickly hung up.

"Okay bye." I clicked my phone closed, putting it in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" She was so afraid. Who could blame her. We were always on the edge of catastrophe.

"Jasper almost had an accident"

"What?" I hated telling her this. It reminded me that I could never really be sure of her safety.

"Some little kid fell in front of him at the park and busted his knee open. There was blood everywhere. Emmett restrained him, but now Jasper's beside himself. He would never want to hurt a child."

"Of course not." By this point she knew Jasper nearly as well as we did. She knew as I did, he longed to control his thirst for good.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. I just need to check on him" She nodded looking at the floor. Her face was pained, even though she tried to hide it. Her expression tied a knot in my stomach. I hated leaving her. I would have taken her with me had the circumstances been different. My Bella. She tried to hold in her disappointment but her body betrayed her. I tried my hardest to comfort her, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Alice will be watching, so don't worry. If you need me, I'm one decisive action away."

I tried out my most confident, reassuring smile. Not being able to read her thoughts I never truly knew if my powers of persuasion worked on her. Her eyes were filled with worry, but I hoped she believed me, that I would be back and soon. Ever since last year I could never be sure of her faith in me, although I prayed for it every day.

I kissed her once more quickly, and took off out the window. I sprinted all the way home and although I was concerned about Jasper, Bella consumed my thoughts. How much I loved her, how much I longed to be near her every moment of everyday. My walking heaven on earth.

I reached the house in no time and Emmett was waiting for me on the front porch. It's strange, knowing that Jasper could calm any situation, any person, but himself.

I'm gonna kill Emmett. I could hear Alice inside the house.

"She's pissed, dude."

"I know."

Emmett followed me into the house. We walked into the living room where Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were. They were both standing over him as he reclined on the couch, breathing deep.

I hate being this weak Edward, but I'm in fine now. Seriously. You didn't have to leave Bella. Jasper let out a deep sigh and looked up at me.

"Bella's okay. She understands." I said carefully.

I really don't think you need to be here. I looked at Rosalie. She shrugged. I'm serious.

"Tell me what happened."

"We were walking to the Jeep and this little boy was running through the parking lot. He fell like 2 feet away from me, really hard." It pained Jasper to rehash the situation.

"It was gnarly man. Took off like 5 layers of skin."

Emmett, always over animated. Alice shot him a look.

She relaxed a little and sat down at Jasper's feet.

"Good thing Emmett was there." Rosalie looked lovingly at him.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry. You didn't have to leave Bella. I'm really okay now." He sounded like her meant. Alice had already begun to soothe him as she gently stroked his hand.

Thank you. But really it's okay, now. I promise. Alice smiled at me gently. I could see the rest of Jasper's weekend in her mind. Well the G rated parts at least. He would be fine in her care. She had already thought of several ways to relax him, starting with a quick hunting trip to one of his favorite spots. Help get his thirst under control.

"That's not a bad idea." I agreed with Alice.

See I told you. Rosalie glared at me.

I looked over at Alice, for a split second she was staring off into space. She caught me before I could pick her brain, but not before I tried.

It's fun to stay at the Y M C A.. she chanted in my mind, smiling at me. She was up to no good.

"I hate disco."

Jasper looked at me stunned and then down to Alice who was giggling on the floor.

"Edward, Jasper's right. He'll be fine. You really should go back to Bella." Alice said for the rest to hear.

Go you fool. I promise you won't be sorry. Y M C A-A.

For a moment I had made up my mind to strangle her.

"I'd like to see you try," she giggled.

"Okay well. I'll see you guys later then."

"Bye." They all turned their attention back to Jasper as I walked out the door.

It was odd. Alice rarely tried to distract me like that. I hope she didn't have some over the top surprise planned for me, or Bella, for that matter. Alice really pushed Bella to the brink from time to time. But Bella loved her all the same. I couldn't have asked for more. This beautiful creature, who not only accepted my family, but loved them like they were her own and some day soon they would be, if I had it my way.

I cleared the tree line of Bella's yard seconds later. Charlie was still up watching the final inning of the game. His team was about to win and he was looking forward to talking about the final score with Billy the next day.

I climbed the side of Bella's house. Her light was already off. She always gave in to sleep way too early when I was away from her. I think it was the safest thing for her and her heart.

Before I saw her, I smelled her, but this time it was strange. Her scent was the same, sweet, strong drawing me to her always, but this time it was more concentrated, almost moist, like dew hanging in the air and it truly had a different affect. For the first time, her scent did not produce the usual thirst in me, but instead pure animal lust. For a split second the idea of animal's instinctual mating made complete and utter sense. I had to take her. I had to become one with her.

I made it to the ledge of the window sill. Looking through the open window, I saw my Isabella there laying in her bed. Just the sight of her restored my better judgment. Seeing her calmed this new thirst within me. Reminded me why I had been wanting to wait to have her in that way. At first she appeared to be asleep, but in an odd position. She never slept flat on her back. I quickly saw that her body, her right shoulder, her whole arm was below the covers moving, slow. Then suddenly she arched her back slowly and let out a small moan.

I am rarely taken by surprise, not even by Bella. I could usually read her face so well. And the other people in my life, even my family, were so predictable. Creatures of habit. But this, I never expected this. Bella was masturbating. I felt so absurd. Of course she was. Not that I exactly expected this sort of thing, but it wasn't unreasonable to think that it could happen. She was still human, in every way. And I kept fending off her sexual advances and it frustrated us both, a great deal. I wanted Bella every bit as much as she wanted me, but I was terrified of hurting her.

The smell was still intoxicating. I decided to stay, place myself in a position where she wouldn't want me to leave. I flew through the window, dropping my jacket and shoes near her rocking chair. I stood on the other side of the room. Then again, maybe I should give her some privacy, let her finish before I crept from the shadows, but I longed to be close to her and hold her tiny frame in my arms. This was something that was typically a private moment. I vaguely remembered from my days as a human. I'm sure I would not have wanted an audience. Although I wouldn't have minded at all if it was Bella.

I swiftly moved to the side of her bed. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. I looked down at her as she continued to touch herself. Her lips parted and a single word– "Edward" she whispered it so quietly it was almost as if she mouthed. But she said it all the same. I felt wave of relief. At least she was thinking of me.

I always left the house when any of the members of my family were being intimate. For our kind sex was similar to hunting, we completely gave ourselves over to our senses, and the things they said, they things they thought were not something I could block out with simple concentration. Once Rosalie forgot to give me a heads up and my poor brain and I walked right into the middle of their act of love making. Had I been able to sleep I would have had nightmares about Emmett naked for the good part of some months.

I knew it wasn't impossible for me to have sex after seeing for that split second what it was truly like for Emmett and Rosalie, I didn't completely know if I were able to make love to Bella and keep from hurting her at the same time.

I picked Bella up and lay on the bed, placing her gently in my lap. The sweep of the quilt blew her scent up her body in gusts. In that moment, if it were possible I fell even more in love with her. She turned her head, realizing I was there and started to speak.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I—"

I hushed her gently. " You don't have to stop." Being with her in the moment, made me so curious. I wanted watch her. I felt it would help me learn more about her, and maybe more about how to one day please her.

Her hand stopped moving. She lifted her head a little and looked around the room. Suddenly I was terrified she would stop on my account. She was exploring herself, her sexuality. Stupid, STUPID! I shouldn't have interrupted her.

I tried to control my voice. "Bella you don't have to stop." I was worried I had been too forceful, but she seemed to relax again, taking a deep breath. She kept touching the space between her legs. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to satisfy her in every way I had imagined.

On our wedding night, I would take her to Paris. I would dim the lights of the honeymoon suite, but the lights of city would illuminate the room. Bella, my bride, my wife, would be standing before the bed, holding one hand out, reaching for me.

I went to her taking her hand, kissing each of her finger tips gently.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of love. "I can't believe I am your wife. I can't believe I'm yours forever. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Mrs. Cullen, I love you." I pulled her to my chest and kissed her deep, the way I had been wanting to kiss her for the past two years. Her warm tongue took advantage of the moment, Slowly parting my lips, meeting my tongue as it coaxed hers to tangle with mine.

Her hair was soft in my hands I held it gently.

She broke away from me slowly. Her eyes were filled with passion. I began pulling up her shirt. I kissed her neck and collarbone, kissing my way down her chest. She began walking backwards and climbed up on the bed her eyes on me the whole time. I walked over to the edge of the bed, standing in between her legs. She leaned forward unbuttoning my shirt. She pulled my shirt down off my shoulders. I let it drop to the ground. She began kissing my chest slowly. I could feel the heat from her mouth. It was amazing. I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen." Her eyes were welling up with tears.

There in her bedroom, I could feel every movement of Bella's body. It was interesting to see first hand, what exactly a woman would do to make her body achieve an orgasm. Her movements were subtle, but intentional. She began working her hand faster. Her breathing became more labored. I tried my best to keep from having an erection. This was not the moment to give Bella the impression that I was going to concede to her demands. And as silly as it sounds I was afraid of puncturing her back with a sudden stone erection, popping up. I had to fight hard to suppress it.

I had always wanted to try something during our foreplay before we committed to the act of making love itself. I would get to her blood eventually, but first I wanted see what her other juices taste like.

My hands were at her waist pulling off her pants, carefully as not to hurt her. I kissed my way down her breast pausing to let my tongue admire her small, perfect nipples. I ran my tongue over each of them. A small shiver escaped from her body. For split second I was afraid that my mouth was too cold, but the look on her face told me these were spasms of pleasure.

I made my way down her stomach. Tracing the contours of her body with the tip of my tongue. I couldn't wait any longer. My mouth found the sweet space between her legs and she opened up for me. She ran her fingers through my hair, like she was trying to brace herself. I kissed every inch of her, licking and sucking, sliding my tongue inside of her. The taste of her was more than I had ever imagined. Sweeter than anything I had remembered from my past life. More succulent than anything that had ever passed over my lips.

Bella continued to writhe, her body growing warmer. Small moans escaped from her lips. She was so beautiful. I kissed her hair, stroking her forehead.

She pulled me up by my shoulders. She looked at me biting her lip.

"I think I'm ready," she said bashfully.

"You sure, love?" I asked. I would have waited as long as she asked me to. Anything to make her happy.

"I'm sure." She pulled me up on top of her, unbuttoning my pants. I quickly ripped them off and chucked them across the room. She pulled my boxers down and I shook them off, dropping them on the floor. I kissed her deeply again on the lips and entered her. She closed her eyes and let out a small whimper. I scanned her face looking for any sign that I should stop, but I saw none.

I gently moved my hips and her body responded, moving in sync with mine. I kissed her forehead and she began working her hips faster wrapping her legs around me. I held my self up away from her chest, getting a better angle, driving myself deeper into her. I carefully released her legs from my back and began moving faster. A trick Jasper had mentioned once. Simulating the intensity of a living vibrator. Suddenly Bella began to shiver below me. I couldn't keep it up much longer. We came together. I rolled to my side slowly pulling Bella with me, holding her close to my chest.

I was surprised at myself. I managed to grant her this one request and I didn't hurt her at all. I was so relieved.

I would make love to my Bella that night in the city of lights. Our wedding night, the first night of the eternity we would spend together. I had tried not to think of it, because I feared it was impossible, but I would try.

I looked down at my sweet princess as she grabbed my arm. She arched her back hard, almost as if she was in pain. She was coming.

"Edward—" she moaned. A little too loud actually. I listened for Charlie. He was still on the couch thinking over some fishing plans for the following day.

She turned her head and looked up at me. I could see her face turning bright red in the moonlight. I smiled at my little angel and kissed her on the forehead. I felt—honored that she had let me experience this with her.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Neither can I."

I suddenly realized that I could, right here, right now fulfill at least a part of my fantasy. Her hand was still nestled between her soft thighs. I reached under the covers and pulled her hand up to my mouth. I slowly licked her fingers clean. She tasted better than I had imagined. She looked up at me, nearly in shock. I grinned a devilish grin back at her.

"You taste good everywhere."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she buried my face in his chest. I chuckled a little at her embarrassment.

"What are you doing back here so soon?" She asked, turning her body to mold better to mine.

"Jasper had calmed down by the time I got home. And he felt even worse about pulling me away from you." I explained, laughing a little. "Then Alice saw what you had made up your mind to do. She didn't tell me what, but all but insisted I come back over here."

I was grateful that Alice had blocked her thoughts. I wouldn't have wanted to stay away, but I would have made myself.

"I must say I'm glad I did."

"I am too." She yawned. She was so accustomed to being with me from time to time she would fool herself into thinking she didn't need sleep either.

"I think it's bed time." I said.

She yawned once again, "Edward,"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I replied as I stroked her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Time to sleep." I began humming her lullaby and soon she was breathing rhythmically, asleep in my arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Naughty and Nice

by: Lipsmacked

oneshot

ALICE

Noise, noise, noise, noise.

That was all I could hear. And screaming, obnoxious kids dressed in formal wear were all I could see. The line wound around this crassly decorated hut. And in the middle of it all, dressed as the jolly old big guy was Emmett, yucking it up with the latest brat. Ugh. I hated listening to their too loud voices ask for everything they had seen in a commercial for the past six months. They weren't even going to remember what they had asked for and when they got all these presents on Christmas morning, they would probably end up crying again because Santa had brought the wrong color or something.

Ungrateful.

I was rolling my eyes for the millionth time, when I looked to my right and saw her. Walking past the chaos that was Santaland, she was so graceful it almost looked like she was floating. I had always had a thing for red heads, especially ones with long hair, and damn if this chick didn't have the most beautiful hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it, to see if it was a soft as it looked. The blinking lights on the hut made it seem to sparkle, and when she turned to look at the line of kids, I gasped out loud. She was gorgeous. Like, it's hard to breathe while in the same zip code as her gorgeous.

Emmett heard my gasp, and looked up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Sparkle the Elf, can you help Masen here get over to his Mom? Santa needs to take a quick break." He chuckled like he had a bowl full of jelly belly under that suit.

Ridiculous.

I sighed, knowing that soon my shift would be over and I could get the hell out of here. And then I could start figuring out a way to get myself into that girl's pants.

"Sure! Come on over here, Masen. Your mom is waiting right here for you!"

I hated this job.

I took the snotty mess named Masen over to his mom, before heading back to Emmett. Sugar, the other elf girl in the hut had put up a sign saying Santa needed to take a quick break to go "feed and water the reindeer". I was pretty sure he and Sugar were going to go fuck in his dressing room, but who was I to criticize? If I hadn't been stupid enough to get caught with Emmett's last girlfriend, then I wouldn't even be here. He thought it would be funny to make me, Alice the Grinch, be an elf in the mall with him as my punishment. And if I wouldn't do it, then he would just show the tape to Mom and Dad. The fact that he had taped us was disgusting. And disturbing.

I needed to get that tape.

I don't think my parents would be mad that I was gay or bi or whatever, but the fact that I had Lauren, Emmett's girlfriend at the time, naked and bent over the edge of our hot tub moaning my name while I fisted her from behind wouldn't go over so well with them.

So, here I was. Wearing a wig, body glitter and an elf costume in the middle of a sea of squirming children and their stressed out parents. Next to Sugar, I did look like an elf. She was more like a Christmas angel, long pale blonde hair topping off an amazing willowy body. Her hair was so pale she didn't have to wear a wig, but she did spray glitter in it. It wasn't the cheap glitter either, the crap that made you look like some teeny bopper ready for prom. No, her hair glimmered as it swirled around her absolutely fucking gorgeous face. I was pretty sure she was hanging out at the mall so she could get "discovered" by a modeling agent or something. If Emmett hadn't called dibs on her the first day of Elf Orientation then I would have been interested. It was okay, I guess I owed him one after the whole hot tub-tape debacle.

I don't even know why he did this year after year. It's not like he needed the money. I honestly think he liked it. Mostly because mentally he was like 6 and the idea that he was Santa was just too cool. Plus the girls that worked here wore tiny elf costumes and I was pretty sure he liked to roleplay in bed. So, this was pretty much his dream job.

The two of them walked towards the door to his dressing room and I knew this was my chance to make a break for it. Before they disappeared into Santa's den of iniquity, I whistled to get Emmett's attention. When he looked back at me, I nodded towards the exit, raising my eyebrows. My shift was almost over and I hoped he would let me get out of here. If he's going to get some pussy, I should be able to at least track down that girl. He smiled and waved goodbye before closing the door behind him. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed for the exit.

Once I was outside of Santaland, I looked around. She had been heading towards Macy's but there were tons of stores between here and there. I turned in circles for a minute, unsure of where to go when I spotted her. She was walking out of Sharper Image with some guy, and I think they were arguing. Their voices were raised, and I could see her rolling her eyes at him. I hoped it wasn't her boyfriend, but even if he was I wasn't going to let him get in the way.

I followed them as they walked down the crowded main corridor of the mall, avoiding the large groups of people and their bags full of senseless crap. They stopped, their voices rising again. I really hoped he wasn't her boyfriend because this guy was an overbearing dick.

When she turned into Victoria's Secret, I almost wet myself. Ok, I was already wet, but whatever. Visions of her in babydolls and teddies danced in my head. I watched her walk over to a display of bustiers and had to clamp my hand over my mouth so she didn't hear me whimper. Gah. She was killing me. It was like she knew I was freaking stalking her.

I did my own browsing, picking up a few things to try on. My style was edgier than VS normally but they had some intersting stuff for the holiday. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her sigh and then go get in line. When I looked at the line, I thought of a perfect way to approach her. There were a ton of girls in line, and if we shared a dressing room, it would help things move faster. That's what I was hoping for at least.

I sidled up to her, whistling at the line.

"You'd think Santa wanted us waiting under the tree in nothing but garters and thigh highs from this line." I smiled at her, conspiratorially.

"It couldn't hurt. Are you picking out your Santa welcoming outfit?" She intoned, arching her eyebrow.

Yes. She was going to play.

I leaned closer, looking around while I talked. "You know, I don't really trust Santa. He seems like such a creep. An old man that sneaks down chimneys, stuffing socks, keeping lists of kids that are naughty and nice? If he didn't have such a good rep, he'd be in jail for being a suspected molester. Plus, I am not that interested in what he has to give anyways."

"Oh, really? So, you won't be waiting naked under the tree? That's too bad." Her head was cocked to the side as if she was imagining just that; me, naked, under the tree and I wanted to tell her she could come down my chimney any time. I couldn't though because right then a door opened up and it was her turn to go in. It was now or never.

"Wanna share?" Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

She nodded for a minute before putting her arm through mine. I tried to control the shiver that went through me as she pressed herself up against my side. We stepped up to the attendant to get our dressing room. The attendant raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as she led us back to the room.

Once we were in, I set my bag down on the floor, hoping none of my toys would start buzzing. Before I wanted them to at least.

I wasn't sure yet if she was into me, into girls, or what so I decided to just act natural and if something happened, then Merry Christmas to me.

My wig was itchy and my head was sweaty underneath, so I pulled it off first thing. I threw it in my bag before running my hands through my hair, spiking it wildly. Looking over my shoulder, I could see her face and she was totally shocked by my hair transformation.

"Sorry about the sweaty hair, I just took a shower before work but this thing is hot to wear." I was afraid she was one of those chicks that hated short hair. I cut it myself, but then had to go in to have someone fix my mistakes. While I was there, I had them highlight with green. I tried to argue that my green/black hair was more elfish than that stupid white sparkle wig but Emmett was adamant. Jerk.

"I can see that. I like the green. Very Christmassy."

"That's what I said, but no, I gotta wear the wig. Nobody likes short hair on a girl."

She reached out towards me, and fingered one of my green highlights, tugging on the end. "I do."

I held my breath the entire time her hand was on my hair. I had to because if I opened my mouth she would surely hear how hard my heart was beating. It would echo out and embarrass the shit out of me. Here I was trying to be all cool and calm and she fucking has me whimpering just by touching my hair.

"Good." I turned back around to finish undressing, trying to keep myself from panting. I couldn't tell if she was watching me, but I sure hoped she was.

"So, do you like working as a Santaland elf?" She was breathing hard too and the question came out breathy.

Shaking my head, I started in on my anti-Christmas tirade. Anything to give me a few minutes distraction. I didn't want to rip her clothes off if she wasn't in to me.

I explained my theory of the pitfalls and excesses of Capitalism and how we as Americans are grossly abusing our resources for things we don't even need; citing my examples of the amount of waste we throw away. This was my most tried and tested speech, I could have given it in my sleep. So I talked, taking off my costume as I ranted, throwing the hated garments on the floor as I went. I had to wear extra layers to cover up my piercings that might show through, so it took me a few minutes to get it all off.

I was down to my sheer bra and panties when I was reaching the end of my diatribe, doing my impression of Joe the Plumber's Kid, the one that wants fifty new toys even though he got fifty last year and has yet to play with any of them. I was jumping up and down in front the mirror when I felt her hand slide down my spine, tracing the stars I had tattooed from my neck to my ass, before lingering at the small of my back. She reached around me and plucked at my nipples.

Or more specifically at my snowflake nipple rings.

"Well, you must like Christmas a little, to be wearing these."

My eyes were fluttering and I was breathing hard.

"I was trying to be…oh…ironic." Her hands were so soft on my skin, but her fingertips were pulling so hard, so good.

---

Nessie

"No. I like it. Ironic is good." I felt my teeth drag across my lips, my tongue swirling around in my mouth. I needed to get my mouth on that piercing.

"I came in here to be alone. How's that for irony," I whispered.

She swallowed. "Well, I can leave if you want. I don't want to screw up your plans."

I slid my arm around her waist and turned her towards me. I ran my finger across the metal again and her breath hitched.

HOLY SHIT… this chick was too good to be true. The tattoos, nipple piercings, a girl after my own heart. I could just feel the affect she was having on me soaking my jeans.

I wanted to punch my brother in the face not ten minutes early. Insisting on coming with me to get some last minute gifts for mom. "She really wants a Wii fit." He whined. Always the perfect Mama's boy. I was trying to get out of the house, get some fucking space. My other brother, Jasper, got it. He relented and kept his ass at home, but Edward, no he just had to tag along, talking my ear off about the spirit of the season and spending time together.

But now, right now as I was gazing down at the sexiest little sprite I had I seen in my in entire life, her nipple and the amazing snowflake shaped piercing twisting between my fingers, I briefly considered buying Edward a car for Christmas. If it hadn't been for him and the fact that I would do anything to get away from his rendition of "Winter Wonderland" I would never have set foot in Vicky Sees.

I saw her when I first came into the mall, her and this other hot blond, dressed in their little elf outfits. The blond was pretty smoking too, but I prefer dark hair. This one, the shorter, far sexier one was clearly wearing a wig, but when she shook it off, letting her uncontrollable black and green spikes go everywhere, I was done for.

And when she asked me if I wanted to share a dressing room, I thought this is too easy. She is just begging for it. I wouldn't have to do much to get in her panties. And clearly I was right.

"No, you should stay," I said.

She looked so fucking delicious I just had to taste her. I leaned forward and let my lips brushed against hers gently. She was so little I didn't want to break her.

Stupid assumption.

Her fingers gripped my shirt and she dragged me to the wall. We both laughed as the thud we made could have been heard across the store. Her tongue darted out and ran across my lips, just begging me to let her in. Who was I to keep this girl from what she wanted? She was so adorable, so unbelievable sexy. She could have anything from me as long as she kept kissing me like this.

She tasted incredible, like mints and vanilla. God, I couldn't wait to see what the rest of her tasted like. The other ladies in line would just have to wait to get back to their husbands and their screaming brats.

Our lips parted for a moment as she ripped my shirt up my chest, before I pulled it over my head. She paused and looked at my red and green plaid bra, giggling. "I'm not the only one who's in the spirit."

"What can I say, I'm actually a really good girl," I shrugged, smiling at her. My mouth darted down to her neck. Fuck, if that body glitter didn't have a hint of flavoring to it, a light vanilla taste. Did she know she was going to meet me today? Did she know I would want to fuck her this bad? Whatever. It didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that my hands were busy roaming every inch of her body. Her hair, her back, her perfect, round, tight, little ass. I reached around her back and unhooked her bra, pulling away the sheer fabric.

The nipple rings taunted me, just begging to be licked.

My eyes slid up to hers, dark hazel, and she flashed me the most wicked grin. "Go ahead. Have a lick. I dare you." The innocent act was gone and I was glad. I was more than ready to play with this naughty little elf.

I pushed her down on the bench and sunk to my knees in front of her. Oh, poor stupid Edward. He'd just have to wait in GameStop until I was done unwrapping this little present.

Her hands wrapped around my shoulders and she yanked me forward, pushing her chest out further. She was asking for it. I bent forward and caught the piercing between my teeth.

She moaned, her back arching off the wall and then again my tongue ran across the puckered nub poking out from the pattern of steel. She groaned again, looking down at me when I let the piercing slide out of my mouth. She wanted it bad.

My hands darted to the corners of her panties. She braced herself on the bench, lifting her ass. I pulled her panties off and threw them over my shoulder. I gaze down at her pussy, dripping and shimmering with her juices. She smelled delicious, too.

I slid further back on my knees, dipping my head down between her legs and gave her cunt one long stroke with my tongue. "Mmmm," I moaned. "You have a name, honey?" I typically wouldn't care, but I wanted to see her again, wanted to trace those star shaped tattoos with my tongue, after I was done with her clit, that is.

I pulled her forward slightly, throwing one of her legs over my shoulder. "Yeah, Sparkle the elf," she panted, trying to be funny. I glanced up to see her glinting down at me, teasing me.

I shoved two fingers in her swirling them around. "Fuck," she whimpered. "It's Alice. Alice McCarty. My phone number is 217-556-4782."

I chuckled and dove back in. She was driving me crazy, twisting her hips, thrusting her body into my face.

She grabbed my hair, her body quaking. Good. It had only been a few seconds and she was close.

There was a knock on the door. I turned my head to answer, but Alice pulled me closer by my hair, refusing to let me stop.

"There's someone in here," Alice yelled.

"Oh. I'm sorry." A small voice whimpered from the other side of the door. What holiday naughties did that 90 year old sounding lady want to try on? I couldn't help laughing.

In matter of moments Alice came, clutching on to my neck, the vibrations of my laughter and the twisting of my fingers pushing her over the edge. I sucked and licked, swallowing every juicy drop. Fucking delicious.

Her body shook with the finally clench and pulse of her orgasm. "Fu-," she started whimpering. I shoved my free thumb in her mouth. She sucked, hard, trying to silence herself.

When she seemed nearly done, I dropped her leg from my shoulder and sat up, licking my fingers clean. She was slumped still down on the bench, my thumb in her mouth still. She grabbed my wrist, holding my hand there and starting licking the tip of my thumb slowly, looking me straight in the eye. It was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

Finally she released my thumb. "It's your turn , ah –"

I leaned forward and ran my tongue up her lips. "Nessie," I whispered. I kissed her, hard, letting her taste what was left of her on my tongue.

She broke the kiss and pushed me back. She stood up in front of me and offered her hand to help me up. The second I was upright "Sparkle" went right for my zipper, while I undid my bra. She pulled my jeans down a micro second later. I stood there for a moment, jeans around my ankles.

"Hmmm, no panties," she purred. Suddenly her eyes widened. "And a little pussy piercing!"

"Merry Christmas," I chuckled and then kicked my jeans into the corner.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," she giggled to herself, then looked up at me. "I have a little something for you." She turned and started fishing through her bag.

"Presents already? But we just met." I joked, making light of the fact that I had just gone down on a stranger.

"I think you'll like this," she giggled.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when with the cutest little "Ta- Da", she held up a small black silk scarf and a pair of handcuffs. I hadn't forgotten we were in the mall

"You say you've been good, but that little thing you did, just then with your fingers, that Nessie dear, was very, very naughty."

"So I have to be punished? Is that what you're saying?" I teased right back.

I was running a huge risk. She could hand-cuff me and leave me, naked in a Victoria's Secret dressing room.

But she could also give me the best, kinkiest orgasm of my life.

I decided to be optimistic. It was holidays after all.

She just smiled and nodded.

I held my wrists out. "Well, I think you better punish me."

She snapped the metal around one wrist and then the other.

"Turn around, please." I smirked at her before following her directions. I was anxious to see where she was going with this and kinda scared out of my mind all at the same time. "Arms up please," I could hear the wicked smile in her tone. I lifted my arms up and looked over my head when I saw where she as guiding me. Towards the hook a little to my left.

Once my arms were suspended above my head and my shoulders were erotically uncomfortable, I looked down as she wiggled between my body and the wall.

"I can't promise this wont hurt," she giggled, just before she reached up and wrapped the cloth around my eyes. I was completely blind and my heart started to race.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to make this quick, but don't worry," she paused and I drew in one long breath through my teeth. Her hand was between my legs and two of her finger, playful flicked my clit ring. "I'll make it worth every second."

"I bet you will," I muttered.

The next few minutes were truly a lesson in self control. "Sparkle" was trying to kill me with her magical elf fingers. It took every once of my strength not to scream out loud, alerting everyone in the store and probably everyone on that side of the mall to what we were doing.

I could feel her sink to her knees behind me and nudge my legs further apart. The distance took up the little bit of slack I had for my shoulders, but I didn't care. Once her fingers found my clit again and her tongue stroked my dripping pussy from behind I didn't care if the Pope found me here, naked and begging for more from this sexy little thing. She was amazing, making my knees weak, my body shiver.

There was a small commotion outside. The idea of getting caught just made me hot and wetter. I pushed my ass back into Alice, driving her tongue deeper into my pussy.

She stood then and wrapped her arm around my waist. She shoved three fingers of her other hand inside me. I shivered at the feeling of her warm wet tongue on my back. The blindfold and the handcuffs were unnecessary, but perfect. The sensory deprivation just made ever stroke of her tongue, every movement of her fingers so intense, so fucking good.

I bit my shoulder, screaming into my skin while I came.

Alice helped me down and pulled off my blindfold. All the while I was panting like crazy.

I blinked, looking down at her. She pulled the key out and freed me from her shackles.

Just then we heard three loud pounds on the door. Alice and I scrambled for our clothes, wide-eyed and laughing.

"Um, ladies, we need this dressing room. If I could ask you to please keep the other customers in mind?"

"Sorry," Alice giggled. She threw me my bra.

"Yeah, we just finished. We'll be right out," I added, jumping into my jeans.

"Here," she said throwing me her cell phone. "Put your number in there."

I entered my number and sent myself a text and tossed her back the phone.

*Alice the Elf*

I grabbed my bag and the three bras I had intended to try on. When we opened the door, the line had nearly doubled and you could just feel the holiday annoyance filling the long hallway.

Alice laced her arm with mine and whispered. "Maybe I should buy something," more giggling. "Go on without me."

I went to the register and paid for my stuff. I ignored the cashier who was eying me curiously. I could tell I was flushed, still a little tingly from the feeling of Alice's fingers inside me.

When I got to the door, my dick head brother was waiting for me, arms loaded down with bags.

"What the hell took you so long?" Edward glared at my one small bag.

"Nothing. God, will you chill out?"

"Well, Mom called and she wants help with the decorations." He was such a fucking pain in the ass.

"Great," I reached in my purse digging for my keys.

"What's that on your face?" he asked.

"It's me." I turned just as Alice went in for the kiss. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me deeply. I heard some lady gasp a few feet away.

Alice pulled back and winked at me.

"Sorry, baby. I think a little of Santa's Christmas cheer rubbed off on you," she smiled. We both reached for my cheek. I pulled my fingers back. They were covered in glitter.

I looked down at her and smirked. She peered at Edward then looked back to me. "Call me," she finished, biting her sexy ass lip. Then she turned and walked away.

Edward was either frozen or having a heart attack.

I laughed and grabbed him by the arm, jaw still dragging on the floor, and pulled him towards the parking garage. We had to get home. There as a tree that needed decorating.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lust: A Tale of Sexual Relations Between Neighbors**

**by: Lipsmacked**

**oneshot**

JAKE... Lustful

I'd been watching her for weeks, ever since the day her and that douche bag boyfriend of hers, Emmett, moved in next door. When that old guy moved out, my boys and I were just praying a hot chick or three would move into the apartment next door. I got my wish in one way, kind of. Too bad the smoking hot chick who moved in wasn't single. I mean if I could have hand crafted my dream girl, she would have been it. Tall, big tits, nice round ass, great legs. She had great hair too, long and wavy, this interesting deep red color I can honestly say I'd never seen before. Her eyes were an amazing bright green and her mouth, fuck me if the girl didn't have the most luscious looking dick sucking lips.

Her name was Nessie, short for something weird like Renemsee or some shit. On the surface, I bet any guy would have fucked her, but there were other things that just kept drawing me to her. Her voice was intoxicating and she has this laugh that was sexy as hell. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks that added this level of innocence to her already sexy demeanor. I had two chicks in my rotation, Jessica and Lauren, but Nessie put them both to shame. She was just so damn hot.

We had only said hello to each other a handful of times cause it seemed like every time we were both home, so was he. But I could hear her, out in front or in the backyard we shared, talking on her phone or washing her car. I just wanted a chance to get next to her. She was clearly into big dudes like me. Her tool boyfriend was pretty diesel and only a little bit shorter than my six feet seven inches, but he got to her first and there was nothing I could do about it. Except beat off a lot, which I did.

I was so pissed when I realized that the guy who was carrying her boxes was not only moving in with her, but he was banging her every night. My bedroom shared a wall with theirs and every now and then I could her sweet moans through the sheet rock. It's sick, I know, but I had to listen. I had to hear the noises she made. It was the closest thing to actually being with her.

From what I knew of him, that Emmett dude and I could have been boys. I could hear him watching the same games through the living room wall. I got his mail by accident once, and we subscribed to same skin mags, but still I hated the motherfucker. He was fucking my dream girl and he was cheating on her.

Every now and then when Nessie was out, this hot blond would show up at their place and she would always leave looking fucked and happy. God I wanted to kick that dude's ass, but I wasn't the type to rat another guy out and I wasn't a home wrecker. So all I could was watch Nessie. And beat it some more.

I had imagined taking her a thousand different ways. On my bed, in my kitchen, in my shower, bent over the couch. My mind had pictured what her body was like under those clothes, her nipples full and hard for me, her soft pussy glistening and wet. My hands gripping her perfect little ass. God, what I would have done to get inside of her.

As my obsession grew, I did consider moving, but I enjoyed catching glimpses of her, on her way to work in the morning or on the weekends when I was busy tuning my bike that didn't need tuning. She always smiled and waved as we passed each other, but nothing more. Until…

I came home from the gym one afternoon and Nessie was sitting on my front steps. She was barefoot, wearing some extremely short green shorts and tight black tank top. She didn't have a bra on.

"Hey," I said approaching her cautiously. I didn't know what to expect from her sudden appearance. She stood once she saw me.

"Hey neighbor. Listen -- Emmett's out of town for the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come by -- for dinner. We haven't really gotten to know each other yet. I figure we should considering we share a wall," she said with bright smile.

"Ah- sure. when?" I wanted to share something else with her, but dinner would have to be enough.

"You free tonight?" she asked.

I had plans with Quil and Embry, but fuck them. "Yeah I'm free."

"Cool, how about 7:30? Gives me time to whip up something yummy for you." I blinked a few times. Her smile had gone from friendly to flirty. She pulled her teeth across the corner of her bottom lip as she waited for my reply.

"Ah—yeah. 7:30 works fine. You want me to bring anything?" Beside the cock I want to shove in you.

"Nope. Just yourself. See ya at 7:30," she said before slipping back in her front door.

"Okay," I muttered.

I had a lot to consider in the few hours before going over to her place. She had definitely been flirting. At least I was pretty sure she had. Maybe she knew Emmett was cheating on her and she was looking for some pay back. As much as I wanted to be the one to help her with that brand of revenge, I couldn't bring myself to do it. That was just an episode of COPS waiting to happen. I'd fuck her and then I'd want to keep fucking her and then we'd get sloppy and get caught and then I'd have to beat the shit out of her boyfriend and then I'd go to jail.

I realized though, after I'd finished palming myself in the shower that I may have been reading too far into things. Maybe she was just a flirt. She seemed like a pretty confident, no nonsense kind of girl. If she knew Emmett was cheating on her, she'd probably burn his stuff and leave, not cheat on him and stay.

That had to be it. Nessie was just a flirt. She and I were not going to fuck. We were going to have dinner and get to know each other. That was it.

I called Quil and told him that I'd catch him and Embry the next day.

"Dude, you gotta fuck her," Quil insisted.

"Nah, man," I laughed. "I'm really not trying to start shit with her man."

"Well at least try to get a good look at her tits."

"Of course."

I got dressed, throwing on some nice baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. I didn't want to get too spiffed up and show my face over there looking like I was going on a date. We were just neighbors getting to know each other.

I showed up at 7:40 not wanting to seem too eager. When she answered the door I almost turned right back around and went back to my place. The girl was just begging me to bend her over a chair. She had her hair down, waves sweeping over one shoulder. She had taken the time to put on a bra, but her outfit still left little to the imagination. She had changed over to some crazy short jean shorts and a low cut green v-neck. Her cleavage was busting out of her shirt and my dick was fighting me to get out of my pants. I had a difficult few hours ahead of me.

"Right on time," she said, giving me a sexy little smirk.

"Hey." I stepped inside closing the door behind me.

Nessie definitely let Emmett have the run of the joint. It felt like a guys pad for sure. No art on the walls, not frilly decorations. The centerpiece of the apartment seemed to be the huge flat screen TV, with numerous gaming console scattered around it. It looked just like my place.

I followed her into the kitchen where I saw she had two high stools set at the island, two plates filled with chicken parmesan right in front of them. One plate clearly had a bigger helping. I wondered for a second if she knew she had made my favorite meal.

Of course not. I'm stalking her. Not the other way around.

"Have a seat," she told me, motioning towards a stool.

"This looks great," I smiled at her as she walked towards the fridge. I could see why Emmett kept her around, besides the banging body. From the looks of things she was an amazing cook.

"Thanks. -- Let's see. I have water, Sam Adams, Coke, Vitamin Water. Purple stuff, Sunny D." I laughed when she turned and gave me a big grin.

"Water's fine," I replied.

"Perfect." She walked over to the cabinet and started reaching for cup on a high shelf. I couldn't help myself. I had to stare at her ass. It was so perfect and her shorts were so small. As she reached up a little further the bottom of her cheeks peeked out a bit. I about hurdled the island and took her right then. Instead I settled for some small talk, shifting my dick in my jeans.

"How you guys liking the place?" I asked casually.

"Great. We finally got the old man smell out. Fuck," she murmured the last bit to herself. "Stupid tall Emmett." Her ass shifted with the tiniest little jiggle as she hopped to reach a glass. I stood up, intending to help her, but as I was walking I realized that my body had no intention of help her at all. I was going to fuck the shit of her. But first I did a quick mental inventory.

If this did not go as planned was I willing to find a new place to live? Yes. Was I willing to spend a night in jail? Yes. Was I willing to possibly kick Emmett's ass if this turned ugly? Hell yes.

I walked around the island in the center of the kitchen and right over to her. I reached up and pulled down two glasses.

Then I pressed myself up against her soft body.

She gasped.

Here it comes, I thought. She's about to freak out and you are about to be officially considered a perv.

But she didn't push me away. Not only did she not push me away, but after she gasped, she moaned a little and pressed her ass into my throbbing hard-on. I took that as a good sign. I brought my hands up and moved her hair to the side, exposing her long neck. She had the most adorable freckles going down her shoulders. I wanted to lick her. Just straight up lick her. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me, but I just couldn't keep my hands to myself.

I leaned down a bit, pressing my lips to her ear, but still kept our bodies pressed together. I whispered, "Nessie, I'm sorry. I just – I've been watching you for a while now. I know you seem very happy with your boyfriend, but---."

"Boyfriend?" She whipped her head around trying to get a good look at me. I moved so she could face me completely. "What boyfriend?"

"Emmett. I thought that Emmett dude was your boyfriend."

Her face was struck with confusion. "Emmett."

"Yeah. The guy you live with, the guy I can hear you -- you know, fucking through that wall." I pointed in the general direction of the bedroom.

"Ew. Gross," she shuddered.

"What?"

"Emmett is not my boyfriend. He's my brother."

"What?!" I took step back, leaning against the counter.

"Have you ever seen a tall, leggy blond coming in and out of here?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well that's his girlfriend. Oh sick, you thought him and I –," she made a gagging noise.

"Oh. -- Well shit. I thought he was just cheating on you. You're never here when she shows up."

"Yeah cause they're fucking."

"Hmm. Right."

Her hands came up to her hips and she smirked at me, the sexiest thing. "So you thought I was being cheated on and you weren't going to say anything?'

"No. I mean I was about to try to convince you to cheat on him. Woulda been a little hypocritical of me, don't you think."

"Come with me." She held out her hand and led me towards the back of the apartment. We stopped in front of two familiar looking doors. In my place, my bedroom was to the right and my spare room to the left.

Nessie threw open the door to the left, the one that shared a wall with my bedroom. "This is Emmett's room. I'm guessing your room is on the other side." I nodded and she continued. "This is why you can hear him fucking THE BLOND, Rosalie, through your wall."

She closed his door and threw open the door to the right. "This is my room." Now this was definitely a chick's room. All shades of purple and white with a large cherry wood canopy bed draped with white curtains. She had stuffed animals on small couch in the corner and purple Macbook on a cherry wood desk.

She took a step closer to me and put her hand on my chest. "I don't know what's on the other side of this wall, but since it's not your room, then you probably can't hear me at night. Moaning. While I touch myself." She took a step closer, our bodies pressing flush together, my dick pressing into her stomach. "It's a pity really cause sometimes, I say your name."

Well fuck me.

"I had no idea," I breathed.

"Clearly," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She took a small step back, giving my dick some room to breathe. It was still aching to get inside of her. "Jake, I asked you to come over tonight cause I've been wanting to fuck you," the way she said "Fuck" made my dick twitch. "since we've moved in, but my brother, Emmett is always around." I was genuinely starting to like this girl. She was brutally honest and had a foul mouth. We'd get along great.

I took a step closer and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You know, you could have come to my place."

"Yeah, but Em still views me at his baby sister. I wanted to see if you were any good in bed before I tried to make you my man."

"Your man huh? You barely even know me."

"Well," she pulled my shirt up and started in on my belt. "I know you look sexy as hell on that bike. I know you like sports. I like sports. I know you're got something pretty impressive stirring in your pants right now. I know that you've been watching me." She stood on her tip-toes to get closer to my ear. I leaned down, meeting her half way. "And I know you like what you see."

"I like what I've seen so far," I teased.

"Well I think that maybe I should show you more." I think I was falling in love with this girl. Her hands went to the button on her shorts as she walked backwards into her bedroom. The look in her eye told me to follow. I stalked after her, kicking her bedroom door shut with my foot.

Just before I reached her, Nessie made me to stop. Her body language told me she wanted me to watch her undress, get a good look before she let me plow into her. It was a fair request. I didn't know how focused my vision would be when I was finally balls deep in her sweetness.

I took a step back and folded my arms across my chest. She slowly pulled down the zipper on her shorts. Before she bent down to remove the microscopic piece of denim, I caught a glimpse of green lace. She stepped out of the shorts and tossed them across the room. Her hands immediately went to the bottom her shirt. I watched her every curve as she heaved the cotton top over head. When it was free, her hair draped back over her shoulders. She wore a matching green, lace bra. I could see the faint out line of her pink nipples through the nearly sheer fabric. Her body was better than I had imagined. I had to get inside her.

"Fuck me," I muttered.

"That's the plan," she whispered. "You wanna help me with the rest?" I didn't bother answering I just closed the distance between us and spun her around. I had to lean back a bit to get a good look at her ass in those panties before I pulled them off. The lace cut up across her cheeks, just above where the hem of her shorts had been. Smart girl.

I was exactly where I had wanted to be, all these weeks. I had to take my time. I had to make this worthwhile for the both us. For me, just in case she didn't want to sleep with me again and for her – so she'd want to sleep with me again.

I started at her waist, bringing my hands slowly up her soft skin. She sighed gently, letting her head droop forward on her shoulders. When I reached the clasp on her bra, she stopped breathing all together.

I had to know. "You've really been waiting this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. I really had to make this good.

I slid her bra off her shoulders and went for her panties, sliding them down her flawless legs. Nessie turned around and looked up at me. She was the most gorgeous chick I had seen in my entire life. I touched her then, slowly, letting my fingers gently explore her nipples, her stomach, her back, her perfect ass.

A few minutes later she pushed a little on my chest, coaxing me to let go of her. Our eyes locked together. Nessie placed her hands on the edge of the mattress and hoisted herself up onto the bed. She slid further back, leaning on her elbows, watching me. I wasn't trying to be cute. My shirt and the rest of my clothes came off fast as hell. I climbed over her, my dick hard as a rock. She sunk back into the pillows and opened her legs, eager and wet for me, just like I had imagined.

"You can touch me where ever you like," she breathed. As she said the words her fingers came down across her nipples, making the peak ever harder and tighter.

"How about I touch you everywhere." I didn't wait for an answer. I dipped my shoulders down and went right for her lips, capturing them with mine. A weaker man would have come right then. Holy shit her lips were amazing. Soft and sweet. I got lost in her, letting my tongue trace the curve of her bottom lip. Her lips softly parted and her hands came up to my sides. A tingling sensation shot down my back. Her hands were warm and skilled, gently caressing my sides, sliding up and down my back. I was wasting time just kissing her. I had work to do.

My hand slid slowly down her stomach. As I traveled the path of her body, she arched into me, and moaned into my mouth. Our lips broke apart when my fingers hit the top of her dripping wet slit. I pulled back a little bit, looking between our bodies.

"Fuck, Nessie. You are so wet," I said looking back up into her green eyes. I slid my finger inside her and her eyes squeezed shut.

"For you, Jake," she moaned. "I want you so fucking bad." My dick nearly jumped inside of her, but I had to wait. I worked her with my fingers, paying careful attention to her nipples, her mouth, her neck. I let my tongue tease her skin, my lips latching on to her most sensitive spots and when she arched into me the hardest, panting my name, I gently bit down on her neck. She came, all over my fingers.

I was about to shift my weight to kiss her sweet mouth again, when her arm shot down between our bodies and she grabbed my hand. My eyes bugged out of my head. This chick was too fucking good to be true. Nessie grabbed my hand and proceed to suck my fingers clean. Her legs closed, rubbing together and she whimpered, her back coming off the bed a little. I had to get inside her.

She released my hand, but held my gaze as she slowly rolled over onto her stomach. My god, I thought. She wanted it dirty and rough. I grabbed her hair and swept it off her back, away from her face and splayed it across her pillows. I squared my arms on either side of her shoulders and leaned forward. I brushed my lips over the length of her, stopping right at the small of her back. She tasted so sweet all over. She soft, down right edible and a total fucking freak.

I nibble on her hip a little and she moaned. "Jake." I ended the misery for the both of us, right then and there. I slid back up her body and parted her legs with mine. I was inside her with one quick thrust and we both cried out. She was insanely tight. I kinda wanted to savor the moment, hold still inside her for just a second, but she spurred me on, moving her hips under me.

"Slow down baby," I growled into her ear. "I'm gonna take care of you." She responded with something that sounded like Okay, but I wasn't quite sure.

Nessie's body against mine was pure heaven. Her hips met my every thrust. Every thrust forced out the sexiest moans and whimpers from her gorgeous lips. I loved the position, her soft ass rubbing against my stomach, but I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to watch her nipples while I came.

Just when I was about to flip her over, her nails dug into my forearm. "Jake! FUCK!" her hips pounded back into my one more time and she came all over me. I fisted into the mattress, gritting my teeth. It was all I could do to keep my shit together as her pussy gripped me harder than I ever thought possible. I have no idea how I didn't come, but some how I held out.

When she was limp and breathless I flipped her over. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, teasing the inside of her thigh with my dick. Her hands came up behind head and she grabbed the base of my ponytail.

"C' you handle some more?" I panted against her lips.

Her eyes open and she smirked at me. "I wanna be on top this time."

"Anything you want, baby," I chuckled. I rolled on to my back and grabbed her hips. She wasted no time at all sliding back on to my dick. This was better, much better. I was so much deeper.

Nessie was a fucking pro on my hips. She worked every last inch of me, dragging her body up and down at just the right pace. When she couldn't handle being upright any more, she collapsed forward, still working me over. Her nipples were just inches from my face and I had to have them in my mouth. My head came up slightly and I captured one between my lips. She moaned louder than before, her pussy clenching around me.

My body tensed up. I was about to lose it, but Nessie jumped off me and before I could blink her mouth was around my cock, one hand working with it, going up and down my shaft. Holy fuck, she could suck a mean dick. I wasn't wrong about those lips. I gripped the sheets, spilling into her mouth. I rubbed the back on her head, spent and a little bit relieved while she swallowed every last drop. She had wanted it. I didn't have to kick Emmett's ass and the sex was good. Really fucking good. Who was I kidding. The sex was GREAT!

When she'd had her fill, so to speak, Nessie climbed back up my body and collapsed in my arms. I didn't want to move from this spot, ever. She didn't have to even ask if I wanted to be her man. That sarcastic nature, the smoking hot body and that mouth, sweet Jesus, her mouth, I was ready to marry her.

After a while she looked up at me, drawing circles on my stomach with her fingertips. I felt the need to tell her exactly how I felt, sort of. "I have no intention of getting up any time soon." I moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Well Emmett will be gone for the whole weekend," Nessie replied. She bit her lip again in that sexy ass way I was starting to love.

"That's true," I muttered, pulling her closer to me. "And after that, you can always come to my place."


	26. Chapter 26

Lost then Found

by: Lipsmacked

longer story than the previous few oneshots (-- indicates separation of chapters)

BELLA... Lost, then Found.

---

"DAD!" I screamed, my body lurching itself forward.

My eyes flew open.

It was bright, too bright.

I blinked uncontrollably, breathing hard. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Dad," I sobbed again. I could see, but my brain couldn't keep up. I was panicking. Where was Charlie? Where was I?

It all came rushing back to me. The fishing trip, the boat, the ocean, the storm.

I tried to swim to him. My boots were filled with water, slowly pulling me down, the life jacket I wore, the only thing keeping me afloat. The arms of my sweater soaking up every available drop, dragging me farther from the remains of the boat, dragging me further from my father.

Water filled my lungs as I tried to scream. I did scream, but it was useless. He was lost. I was lost, to the sea.

I trusted my Dad, Charlie. He assured me that although there was a storm off the coast, it would be another day before it reached the fishing territories along First Beach.

He was wrong.

In the bright light of the room, all I could see was Charlie's face, his flailing arms, slipping away from me.

I couldn't stop the tears.

"Shhhh, Isabella. It's okay," An angelic tone tried to soothe my frantic sobs. "You are safe here." My head whipped in the direction of the voice. My arm flew up over my eyes. She was standing near an open archway, the sunlight flooding in from behind her. My body forced me to look away. It was just so bright.

"Please. You are safe," she said.

Sound of her voice silenced my cries completely. The kindness behind it filled me with a unusual sense of security.

"Where—I," I stuttered. I was so confused.

She came towards me, stepping out of the direct sunlight.

Looking at her, there was just too much to process. Her hair, her face, her clothes. Stunning, yet different. I'd never see anyone, anything, like her.

She was older than me, but not by much.

Her hair was pulled back in a long French braid, the color a deep golden brown. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, a gorgeous contrast to her dark, thick tresses. Her lips were full and pink. Her skin shimmered with a subtle tan, probably the result of being out in the incredible sunlight that filled the room.

She was wearing a… a toga? That was the only word I could think of right away. But she wasn't some drunken sorority girl. She was a goddess.

The white robe hung gracefully over her shoulder, flowing down to her feet. It was cinched tight at her waist by a belt made this golden, braided rope. On her feet she wore simple leather sandals.

"I know you are confused. Allow me to explain." Her voice was so tender.

"Okay," I whispered. My eyes followed her as she came and sat beside me on the bed.

As she sat I gave myself a moment to really look around the room.

It was circular, white marble tiled the floor. There were no windows, but large open archway like the one the woman had entered from, all around. They led right outside. In the distance I could hear voices, happy, pleasant voices.

I glanced up at the high domed ceiling to see a mural of the midday sky painted there. It was so beautiful.

The motion of the woman shifting on the bed brought my attention back down.

I was laying in a bed, of sorts, A large, soft mat a few feet off the ground, easily wide and long enough to fit four people with a little room to spare. My legs were tucked comfortably under strange, white sheets. They were not standard issue, scratchy hospital sheets. They were extremely soft, linen I think.

I gazed down looking at them and then I noticed what I was wearing or rather what I was not wearing.

I was completely naked.

My arms flew up over my chest and I could fell my cheeks flushing pink.

"When you are ready to get out of bed, I will have clothes brought for you." She said gently. "Your mainland clothes would be to warm for you to wear."

I looked towards the nearest open archway and then noticed the warm breeze that was carried the scent of fresh fruit into the room. She was right. I would have been burning up in my sweater and jeans.

Wait. Did she just say mainland?

"Where am I?" I asked, pulling the sheet up over my breasts.

She patted my leg gently. I could feel the comforting warmth of her body through the sheets.

"You are in Paradise," she smiled simply. I know she meant well, but they words started me hyperventilating. I was dead. This was heaven and I was dead. The sea had claimed me and probably Charlie too. This was Paradise and I was dead.

"Am I ---," I choked.

Suddenly another woman appeared, carrying a small golden cup . The woman on the bed took it from her and immediately brought it to my lips, urging me to drink. The water was fresh and cool and sweet. It helped me breath.

She handed the cup back to the other woman who promptly disappeared.

"I apologize. I forget that you mortal have many names for Heaven."

Mortals? Where the hell was I?

"Isabella, You were rescued by one of the princesses of this island. This is the Island of Themyscira"

"What?" I asked. I realized my tone was a little rude, but she wasn't exactly helping with the confusion.

"When you are ready we will show you. But for now should know you are safe. And so is your father."

"Charlie! Where is he?"

"The coast guard brought him to safety. He is in the hospital in Forks. News has been sent to him. He knows you are okay."

"But –" I started. I was so relieved, but still confused. Why wasn't he here with me?

"I promise I will explain soon. First, how are you feeling? Your muscles, are they sore?"

I looked down my body and readjusted the sheet around me. My legs, my arms, there was not a single sore muscle. I'd been pulling through the water with all of my strength. My arms should have been mush. It should have hurt to wiggle my toes, but my body felt great. Relaxed, better than it ever had before.

My hand absently hovered over my neck. I had swallowed seawater before. The salt tore my throat apart so bad I couldn't talk for days, but now there was no discomfort.

"I feel—good."

She glanced at me for a moment before she spoke.

"I am Esme. I am what you would call a doctor.

"What would you call it?" I asked.

"I am the island's Healer. I cared for you after you were brought there. And this is my daughter, Alice" I turned in the direction of her outstretched hand.

Standing there was another beautiful young woman. She'd appeared out of thin air.

She looked around my age, with her tiny frame. Her hair was short, but elegantly styled, black with olive leaves crowing her head. She wore a robe similar to Esme's, but it was much shorter, stopping just above her knees. The leather laces of her sandals were wove their way up her calves.

She smiled a wide bright smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello," Alice said. Her voice was high, but light and full of energy.

"Hi," I whispered back, bashfully. Her beauty was intimidating, but the way she carried herself, the way she was rocking anxiously on her heals gave her this childlike quality. She seemed happy to see me.

I glanced at her once more than back to Esme.

"We age differently here. Alice is truly 19, but I am much older than that," Esme told me. I knew better than to press her about her true age.

"Oh." I could barely hear my own voice. I was still confused. There was just so much going on.

"I can have food brought for you, but I think you are ready. Alice can show you around."

She was right. I felt fine and there was no need for me to stay in bed. I wanted to look around, see what really made this place a paradise. Well besides its beautiful women, ancient architecture and perfect climate.

"I'll give you the grand tour," Alice chimed. The woman who had brought the cup before came back and handed Alice a small pile of blue cloth and a pair of sandals.

"Okay. Will I –will I be able to go home soon?" I said to Esme.

"Of course Isabella. Princess Diana will return from the mainland in a few days time. When returns she can bring you home if you want."

"She won't." Alice giggled. Esme shot her a look of warning, which Alice ignored.

Esme turned back to me, explaining Alice's cryptic comment. "A lot of our guests choose to stay. Alice thinks you will like it here enough to stay—"

"I know she will," Alice smiled at me again. I didn't know how to respond. Her confidence was a little daunting. How could she think I would never want to see Charlie again?

The thought of wanting to remain on the island drove my curiosity even further. I had to get a look around.

Emse stood and Alice took a few steps towards the bed holding the garments in her hands out for me. Without thinking I pulled the sheets back and stood up quickly.

Alice giggled, but didn't look away.

"Sorry," I said blushing wildly, trying to cover the most embarrassing bits with my hands.

Esme gently patted me on the shoulder. "Alice will tend to you, but if you need me I will be here."

"Thank you." I said

"Don't worry Mother. I'll take good care of her," Alice beemed. I didn't miss the hint of a double meaning in her tone.

As Esme left the room, Alice came and sat down on the bed, placing the sandals on the floor.

"Here," she handed me the blue item. I unfolded the long piece of cloth. There was no distinct pattern to it. "Let me," Alice offered. She stood up and took it out of my hand. She stopped as she caught me looking down at my body.

I was completely hairless from the neck down. Not that I was growing an award winning bush, but there had been hair there and I had at least a days worth of leg stubble when Charlie and I set out. It was all gone.

"We remove the pubic hair to check for disease. And well, the leg hair is just gross," she giggled. I chuckled back, grateful for the free wax. "They—add something to the water to keep it from growing back."

"Oh!" I replied. "That's convenient."

"Yeah." She stepped closer. Her hands worked quickly as she wrapped the garment around my body, adding a silver chord around my waist as finishing touch. It was short like hers, covering my thighs. "Visitors wear blue. Helps us spot you better," she said winking. I just nodded.

"Do you like you hair? I hope you don't mind. I trimmed the ends," she asked cautiously. I grabbed a handful of hair from my shoulders. It was clean, really, really clean and shiny. And it had been curled, styled in big full waves.

"Yeah. It looks – awesome," I told Alice honestly.

"Great. I knew you'd like it."

I sat back down and she was in front of me quickly. She crotched on her knees, lacing the soft leather up my legs. I looked down at her feeling my eyebrow rise. Her fingers lingered for a moment as she gently caressed my calf with her fingertips.

Then she sighed, moaned almost, releasing my leg. The sound was intoxicating, but strange. I felt a small knot tie in my stomach.

Her gaze met mine. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat, willing the knot away.

She stepped away, holding her hands behind her back, like she didn't trust herself. Like she wanted touch me again.

"Come. I'll show you around," she said.

I stood and followed her through one of the archways.

After few moments my eyes adjusted to the powerful rays of the sun.

The lush greens of a tropical island hung gracefully from the marble columns of the buildings surrounding the hospital. There were three that I could see. They were large clearly serving some sort of communal purpose.

Soon I was able to put faces to the pleasant voices I'd heard before. Three young girls were sitting on the steps of the hospital, talking lively about things that were still foreign to me. Between them there was a large book. On their laps were half filled books. They appeared to be studying.

They all smiled and waved at Alice and I as we passed. I waved back hesitantly. They smiles were so sincere, so welcoming.

"That," Alice pointed to building closets to us, "is the banquet hall. Do you enjoy cooking?"

"Yes. I cook for my father all the time." I followed Alice as she continued walking.

"Well if you decide to stay, maybe you can work with the chefs. Everyone contributes something. We have no use for money because we all give for each other. Those girls," she motioned back to the three we had just passed. "They are transcribing that book for our library, making copies. They have the best handwriting."

I blinked at her, shocked.

"Our world is a little different from yours," Alice smirked at me.

"I'm starting to see that."

"Come on," she giggled.

"What do you do?" I asked as we walked past a large fountain.

"What you're wearing?"

"Yeah?"

"I made that."

"From scratch?!" I almost yelled.

"Yes. From spinning the cotton to selecting the dyes."

A hushed "Wow," was my only response.

Alice was extremely nice and funny. She made me feel very comfortable in the unique surroundings. I didn't have friends like her back home.

We circled the whole island in under two hours, walking slowly. It really was beautiful. All the building made of smooth ancient marble. She showed me the school, well the place that was most similar to a school. It was near the banquet hall.

There were fields with grain and fruits and vegetables and pens that held livestock. They had cows for milk and chicken for meat and eggs. Waterfalls and deep lagoons and colorful wild birds littered the center of the island. It was amazing

Then Alice showed me her sleeping quarters. Her room was at the far end of a one story open air dormitory. It was beautifully decorated, flowers and vines hanging from the open arches. Her bed was large, like the one I woke up in. It seemed so big for such a little person.

She caught me eyeing it.

"You can sleep in the hospital until Princess Diana returns. Or – you can sleep hear with me."

I felt another lump in my throat. I nodded, swallowing.

Finally she brought me back to where I could now see was the main center of the island city.

Alice stood next to me, silent for the first time since we'd left the hospital. I think she was letting it all sink it.

It was a paradise. Lush and beautiful. A utopian society where everyone knew their role and served their purpose, happily.

But something was off. We had been past nearly every inch of the island and something, something big, was missing.

Alice looked up at me, hearing my urgent gasp.

I looked around, looking at the young girls chasing each other around the trees, the older woman talking by the fountain, girls like Alice and I carrying bushels of crops towards the kitchens.

In that moment it all came together, why I was here, being cared for and Charlie was back home.

There were no men, no boys, no infant sons, anywhere. The entire Island was completely inhabited by women.

--

Bella... Shocked and Confused

"Alice, where – are , where…" I was hyperventilating again.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards her room.

Once we were there, she gently nudged me down onto the bed. I was freaking out.

Could there really be a place on earth or where ever I was, where there were NO MEN. NO BOYS.

Alice sat next to me silent, letting me freak out.

Where did all the younger girls come from? Some of them looked as young as five. I mean Alice was born here, right? Esme made it seem like she was 900 years old. Had she left to conceive Alice who was the same age as I was?

What was going on?

"Isabella, I –"

"Please, stop calling me that," I snapped. I was being rude again, but I just –

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," she said softly. The tone of Alice's voice instantly drew my attention to her face. I'd really hurt her feelings.

"Oh Alice. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that at home everyone calls me Bella. All my friends, my dad. So call me Bella, okay?" I tried to use my most apologetic tone. I felt really bad.

She seemed to get that. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I like Bella better. It's pretty," she said. I smiled back at her.

"Alice, please can you tell me what's going on? Where are all the men?"

She looked down at her hands, a pained expression on her face.

"Alice, please."

"Bella. I can't. I really want to. I like you so much. I want to tell you, but I can't."

I liked her a lot too and I hated that it was bothering her to keep things from me.

"Why not? Why can't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"Cause—well, you might not stay and there's certain things about our home here that only people who stay can know."

"Oh," I relented. I could see where that would be a problem. Themyscira was beautiful and really I didn't want to leave, but I had to get back to Charlie. He'd be worried sick in the three short days we'd be cut off from each other. I couldn't handle making him wonder if I was really okay any longer than that.

Suddenly Alice huffed a deep frustrated sigh and stood up, crossing her arms around her chest. She looked like a toddler about to throw a wicked tantrum. It was actually really cute.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"I want to tell you. I want you to know everything, but for all the wrong reasons," she said, pacing next to the bed.

"What do you mean by everything? There's more?"

"Yes."

"And what are these wrong reasons?"

"I know if I tell you everything, you'll want to stay. I know you will. But -- I want you to stay on your own, not because you know the whole truth."

WHAT THE HELL?

I knew Alice was being honest, but what more could there be? What was really going? What secrets could she possibly tell me that would make me want to stay? What could she possibly tell me that would make me think I would never want to see my father again?

I took a deep breath.

Alice was really sensitive, I could tell. And I could also tell by the nervous way she wouldn't stop moving that she really wanted to tell me. I could see that telling me would be something like Christmas and the best birthday ever rolled into one for her. But if I was patient and kind, I knew I could get her to tell me.

"Alice, I understand what your are trying to say." I said keeping my voice low and gentle. I patted the bed and she sat down cross legged facing me.

"You do?"

"Yes. There something really special about this island and you want me to stay because I want to be your friend, because I want to stay here with you and Esme, not because I'm in on the best secret. The others didn't know did they?" I just assumed that most of the other women were brought here like me and kept in the dark until it was certain the secrets of the island would remain on its shores.

"No. The day after you decide to stay, Queen Hippolyta opens the scrolls to you, and you know everything, our whole history, every magical secret that makes our home so special."

I could feel my mouth hanging open a little. I was entranced by the passion behind her words. Maybe she shouldn't tell me. I didn't want to risk it.

But then again…

"Is there anything you can tell me? Anything at all?" I pleaded gently.

Alice bit her lip. "Well I guess I can tell you something – about the men."

There we go. That was something.

"Okay," I kept my voice calm and soft.

"There are men on the island." I tried to hide my shock. I don't think I did a very good job. "I – I didn't show you the whole Island."

"Really?" I asked. We'd clearly walked in a circle and you could see the tops of the highest building from every side of the beach. Were the men out in the woods somewhere, hiding?

"We – keep a few of them for – reproductive purposes and, "she giggled a little "they do the welding." That actually was kind of funny. But the first part was a little hard to understand. My father had been my rock, my sole provider, not some sperm donor. It strange to be in a place where men were mere objects, servants even. My mother had abandoned Charlie and I a few days after I was born. I didn't even know what she looked like. In my world, a man was the most important person to me.

"How does it work? Well I know how it works, but I mean is your father one of those men? You were born here right?"

Alice bit her lip again looking away. I could tell my line of question was leading somewhere she wasn't comfortable with.

"Um, no. My father isn't one of the men here now. I can't say anything else about that."

"Okay," she'd been pretty forth coming so far. I didn't want to push her too much and then force her to clam up all together. "Can you at least tell me where there are?"

She smiled brightly then. "Yes. The men we have now aren't really a huge secret because we don't view them the way humans do. They are more like pets to us," she finished cautiously.

"Oh okay," I said shocked once again.

"I can show you if you want." Her mood brightened again.

"Okay," I said brightly. I sounded a little too excited, but I was getting somewhere with Alice. I had a feeling I was getting to something good.

"Here, let's—" Alice stopped mid-sentence looking towards the window. I followed her gaze and watched as a tiny bright blue bird flew into her room, landing on a small chair in the corner.

It chirped the sweetest song. I smiled looking back to Alice as she watched the bird attentively, a smile on her face.

When the bird fell silent, Alice spoke.

"Okay," She said… to the bird. "Please tell her I will be right there."

The bird chirped once more to Alice and then to me and flew out the window.

After a moment I was able to pick my jaw up off the ground.

"You can talk to the birds?"

"Yes. That's Luna. It's just more—more of things about the island." She lowered her voice. "If you stay, you'll be able to talk to them too."

I just blinked staring back at her. She was completely serious.

She scrambled, changing the subject. "You'll be okay alone for a few hours? I need to go down to the mill for a little while. More cotton is ready for weaving."

"Ah- yeah." I was still reeling over Alice's whole doctor Doolittle act. The mention of time alone snapped me out of my internal panic. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Walk around, explore a little. You saw how big the island is. It's completely safe. There are no steep cliffs or anything. All of the animals are our friends. If you feel like you're lost just keep walking in the circle." I remembered from our walk earlier, at each of the four corners of the island there was a sand trail that led right back into the center of the city. I knew where to find Esme and Alice had showed me where the mill was. I would be fine. I would have some time to think.

"Okay. I'll see you later?" I asked. I trusted Alice. I didn't want to be shuffled off onto someone else.

"Of course. I will come find you for supper." She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek with a light giggle. "I'm so glad you're here." A moment later she was gone.

I sat there for a minute. And then I realized my time here would be short. I might as well look around, found out as much as I could before the Princess returned and took me home.

The Princess. Seriously. What the hell?

As I walked back across the city, every woman I saw greeted me with kind smiles and waves. At first I couldn't help but blush. I'd never been around so many friendly people.

In no time I crossed out of the city into the lush forest. It was so different from the woods behind my house. There were tons and tons of tall trees, but it was like they opened up for you letting the sunlight shine in. Even though I had been walking the better part of the day, my feet weren't tired at all. The leather sandals fit perfectly and provided the most comfortable support, almost like they were made just for me.

I could hear the birds chirping in the trees. Little birds singing little songs, the sound having a completely different meanings for me now. I was dying to know what they were saying.

There were butterflies too, gorgeous ones in all different colors flying around the plants and trees. This would not be a bad place to spend a few days.

Suddenly this HUGE bird came swooping by my head. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, scaring the bird into the high branches of a nearby tree.

After my heart climbed back in my chest, I looked up to see the bird wasn't really all that big, maybe the size of a crow.

Actually, it was a toucan.

His beak made up most of his size. It just caught me off guard and scared the crap out of me. On the Fruit Loops box he looked a little less threatening, but geez.

I stared at him. He appeared to be looking at me carefully, tilting his had from side to side. I looked at his bright yellow and black feathers. They looked so soft to the touch, even from where I was standing. Although I'd hate to reach out and pull back a nub. That beak looked incredible sharp.

He examined me some more from his perch. I felt like a fool, but I said it anyway. Maybe he could understand me, even if I couldn't understand him.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He tilted his head to the other side once more, then flew away.

I was such a fraidy-cat.

I kept walking until I came to a small cliff edge. I think I was near the middle of the forest. It couldn't have been more than 10 feet high and below there was large, deep lagoon, filled with clear blue water. I could see on the other side there was a small water fall running from a hidden spring. Next to the waterfall there was a small cluster of rocks, perfect to sit on.

I carefully made my way around the edge to the rocks. I sat and looked down into the water.

"I wonder if there's another way down there," I muttered aloud. I would love to swim in this lagoon, but I didn't really want to jump. I mean it wasn't that high, but knowing my luck I hit the one shallow part and break my ankle.

I started to wonder again how Charlie was doing, hoping he would be out of the hospital before I got back. I hoped he was just suffering from a small amount of exhaustion and not an actually injury. I really missed him.

It's one thing when you leave your parent for sleep away camp or a trip somewhere with friends. It's different, painful, when they are ripped away from you.

I let out a heavy sigh. I hoped he was okay.

I looked up for a moment, watching a few butterflies flutter past the lagoon. Maybe this wasn't the worst place to be homesick though. I had to admit, there was something about this little piece of paradise. Something did feel right. I could see why people would want to stay. The landscape was gorgeous and it was so warm. And all the people, well the women, even though I'd only really talked to Esme and Alice, they all seemed so nice, in this real, genuine way.

But beyond that, there was something else, something in the whole aura of the place. I felt really comfortable here, like if things were different, I would want to stay.

The bird, the toucan appeared again on the other side of the lagoon, hopping on the ground where I had just been standing. He had a small piece of fruit in his mouth.

He looked at me for a moment and then flew across landing beside me just on the other side of the waterfall. I wanted to reach across and touch him but I was scared.

I sat back as he hopped over the water and stopped right beside me. He titled his beak up offering the piece of fruit to me. I held out my hand cautiously. Trying to remember what Alice had told me. The animals are friendly. I was safe.

He dropped the fruit in my hand.

And then he spoke.

--

BELLA...Dazed and Confused.

"There you are Princess," his voice was deep and soothing. Not at all what I would expect out of the mouth of such a flamboyantly beaked and feathered bird.

Wait… What the hell? Did he just talk?

"What did you just say?" I asked, my eyes drawn, peering at him. The freaking bird just talked to me … in plain English. I had to be hallucinating.

"The Queen asked me to bring you something to eat. You must be famished," his voice still smooth and even.

I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"I understand where you come from you are unable to communicate with the animals. My – vocal abilities must come as quite a shock to you."

You can say that again.

"No I – Alice told me you… the other birds could talk, but that I wouldn't be able to understand you unless I decided to stay."

"And have you?" he asked.

"No," I replied hesitantly.

And then he shrugged. The bird. The toucan with the bright beak, he crooked his head to side and shrugged, his wings rising around his neck.

What the…

"Well I don't know, Princess," he said. "Eat. The flesh is very sweet. I think you will like it."

"Okay," I muttered. I couldn't stop staring at him. I was talking to a freaking bird and he was talking back and his grammar was better than mine.

I reached past the bird to rinse the fruit in the stream. The water even smelled clean from where I was sitting.

"NO!" the bird shouted. I jerked my hand back. I didn't know whether to be more scared of the harsh sound of his voice or the way his beak whipped towards my hand.

"What?!?" I gasped.

He took a deep breath. It was still weird.

"You don't need to wash it. It was washed before I brought it to you and my mouth, well it is clearer than yours."

"Oh," I said. He was lying. Was there something wrong with the water in the stream? I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me. Maybe I could pry the information from Alice later.

I brought the fruit to my lips and took a bite.

He peered at me as my eyes grew wide. It was delicious.

"I told you," he said cheerfully.

"It's amazing." I took another bite, looking down at my blue mini-toga for the first time since the morning. It was really comfortable, even without any panties on.

I turned back to the bird. "Why do you keep calling me 'princess'?"

He squinted. "I hadn't realized I was. I apologize. You prefer Bella?"

"Yes, thank you. Do you have a name?" I thought silently of Alice's little friend Luna. Why couldn't I hear that bird?

"Cru."

"Cru?" I repeated.

"Yes." He nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for the fruit."

"It is my pleasure Be—"

Cru and I both looked down toward the other side of the lagoon, toward the sound of laughter coming through the trees.

"Perhaps we should—" Cru started before I hushed him with a finger to my lips. He made a strange noise, a clicking sound, but otherwise kept silent.

We both watched as two girls, around my age, came running to the edge of the lagoon. Playful smiles spread across their cheeks and they looked as if they had just been chasing each other.

They were both amazingly beautiful. One a gorgeous black girl, her skin a rich brown, her dark hair flowing down her back. The other girl was just was gorgeous, with a slight tan and pretty freckles all over her body. Her hair was a deep red, long and wavy and I could see her bright green eyes and her soft pink lips from where I sat. They both wore robes like Alice's, short and white. I was starting to think I was only blue clothed visitor in town that day.

"You can't be the winner if you cheat," the brown-skinned girl laughed, pushing the redhead playfully. Her voice was deep and incredibly sexy.

The redhead caught her hand and pulled her close. Too close for friends.

"I win cause I say I win," she laughed, then kissed the brown-skinned girl full on the lips. They both giggled, drawing each other closer, becoming more and more involved in the kiss. It so sensual and …oddly arousing. I realized that all though it was making me uncomfortable to see them like this, it was also turning me on. I could feel the space between my legs starting to tingle and my body starting to overheat.

Suddenly they both looked up at me. The loud gasp that escaped from my mouth caught their attention.

"Oh," the redhead said, releasing the other girl from her grasp. "Sorry. We didn't know we had an audience."

"No I'm sorry. I –"

"You're Bella?" the brown-skinned girl asked as she started taking her robe off. I knew she was naked underneath. I could see her nipples protruding. I could feel myself flushing red. Cru and I both looked away, not wanting to see their exposed bodies. I turned back when I heard two loud splashes.

The girls were under the water swimming toward me. I shouldn't have looked, but I couldn't help it. I was transfixed, gazing at their perfect naked forms beneath the surface of the water.

I swallowed, frozen.

They resurfaced and the brown-skinned girl wrapped herself, arms and legs, around the red-head, her breasts pressing into her back.

"Cru are you trying to keep Bella from having any fun?" she teased seductively. My eyes were drawn down as she very deliberately began to stroke the redhead's nipples under the water.

"No Ladies," Cru turned to me and whispered, "That is Amanda. The fair skinned girl is Nessie." He raised his voice addressing the girls. "Alice will be expecting her soon."

"Awww," they both whined, disappointed. They were leering at me lustfully. I squirmed again. I felt like I was intruding on a very intimate moment between the two girls, but their words and their body language only reinforced the notion that they wanted me there.

I should have expected this. We are all sexual creatures on some level and with their being no men, or at least not enough to provide for constant companionship, lesbianism seemed the only alternative. Still the idea, as the status-quo would take some getting used to… if I decided to stay.

"Come Bella." Cru hopped backwards. I stood and began to follow, careful to step of the water flowing through the mystery stream.

"We'll see you soon," Nessie said suggestively. I gave her a slight smile and scrambled towards the trees. Cru flew beside me in circles all the way to the city's edge. I didn't bother pressing him for details. He seemed to know how to keep his mouth shut.

He stopped perching on a nearby branch. "I will see you soon," he said politely before disappearing back into the forest. I stared at the talking bird wide eyed as he flew away.

"Bella!" I turned to see Alice skipping towards me.

"Hi." I was a little relieved. At least I knew what to expect from her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look a little frightened."

"Oh I'm fine. I just—"

"More surprises?" she giggled.

"Yes. I saw – well I accidentally saw two girls, Nessie and Amanda, um kissing by the lagoon."

"Oh." Her expression dropped in a way that made me think she was more disappointed in my reaction than what I saw. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sure it made you uncomfortable." Now I was feeling awful, like some judgmental homophobe. The women here saved me and they were all very welcoming and kind. Their sexual orientation had nothing to do with any of that.

"Alice don't worry, please. I was just surprised," I tried to convince her.

"Are you sure?" she glared up at me, her lips forming this adorable scowl. I couldn't help, but laugh. She was so cute.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And Cru found you?"

"Yes. Thank you. How come I can hear him?"

"The queen gave him special permission. She knew you would be alone for a little while."

"Oh, that was nice of her," I said, knowing I would probably only get to thank her in person if I decided to stay.

Alice and I started walking back towards the center of the city.

"What's in the water, out at the lagoons? Cru was very animated about me not touching it," I asked, hoping this was a bit of information she could give up.

"Nothing," she replied looking away. She was a terrible liar. I was so confused. I had already tasted in the water in the hospital and nothing had happened. I filed that mystery away. Hopefully I get some answers eventually.

"Do you want to see the men now?" Alice said effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah," I replied enthusiastically.

"Come on,"she said picking up the pace.

As we walked I tried to beat back my imagination. I was scared. All the worst episodes of Law and Order SVU flashing before my eyes. I imagined these poor men, sick and starving, chained to radiators, bruised and battered into submission. I braced myself the worst.

"I know this seems really strange, but they are safe and happy," Alice assured me, sensing my hesitation.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the mill. We walked down a slight hill and around to the rear. Embedded in the rock underneath the main building was a basement floor of sorts. Alice led me the large golden door.

"It's a little warmer in here, it smells nice," she said with a wide smile. My curiosity was burning.

I made a move to help Alice with the giant handle, but she pulled the door open with very little effort.

My head automatically turned to the side as gust of warm, sweet smelling air surrounded us. I had no idea what could have been in the water, but there was definitely something in this air. It called to me, drawing me in. I don't know if I could have resisted entering the dark cavern even if I tried.

It was too dark to see the forms inside, their silhouettes illuminated by large glowing vats of what I assumed was boiling metal. It was noisy, the sound of metal pounding against metal bouncing off the stone walls. I stepped inside, my eyes readjusting as Alice closed the door behind us.

Finally I could see there was three of them, standing about fifty yards back. They weren't shackled or frail. They were tall and healthy and amazingly beautiful.

Completely naked.

And – aroused.

I felt my mouth hanging open as I scanned between the three of them, gazing at their perfect, ENORMOUS erections. I couldn't make myself look away.

One tall, gorgeous blond stood over a boiling vat of metal, large clamps in his hands. He waited patiently then removed a large glowing disc and immediately drowned it in a nearby vat of water. Steam rose all around him hiding his bulging muscles from us.

Near him was an even taller man, almost seven feet tall, with dark cooper skin. His hair was shiny, jet black and his muscles were more pronounced and impressive than the blond's . He too worked molding a piece of glowing metal. The third one that was causing most of the commotion stood closest to Alice and I, a large mallet in his hand. He pounded an object flat against a large anvil. Sparks flew with each blow, but he seemed unaffected as he worked, the glowing embers bouncing off his chiseled chest and stomach. I could see his dark red hair shimmer as he worked.

Suddenly Alice cleared her throat and the room was nearly silent, all three mean ceasing their motions. The only sounds I could hear were the low rumble from the boiling vats and a strange, almost heaving noise coming from the very back of the room. It was too dark to see that far.

"Do you see that?" My eyes followed Alice's hand as she pointed to a groove in the floor about an inch deep and a few inches across. It ran the width of the room, up the walls and across the rocky ceiling. "They can't cross this line without our permission."

"Magic?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Alice giggled. She started walking in the direction of the closest, most beautiful man. "They're not like men you are used to, Bella. They were breed especially for us, a gift from the Gods. They were made to serve us." By her tone I could tell the welding was their least important function. "They do not eat. They do not sleep. They never grow weary. They cannot be harmed." She stopped in front of him and slowly drew her fingers down his chest. His expression was calm, but his eyes widen slightly and his nostril flared. He looked like he was enjoying Alice's hands on his body.

"Can they speak?" I asked.

"Yes, but only when you ask them to. We don't typically call them by name, but they have them, so we can differentiate. This is Sun." His eyes were still on Alice, watching her.

"Sun?" I recited it again, committing to memory.

Possibly for later use?

"Yes. – Sun will you please say hello to Bella?" She told him.

He turned his head towards me. I gasped when I took in the full forces of amazing green eyes and almost melted at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Bella," he said simply, with a slight nod. His voice was like warm chocolate, drowning me. I held off the swoon that was causing my head to swim.

"Hello" I croaked in response. I'd never had a boyfriend and as embarrassing as it was to admit I was nearly 19 and still waiting on my first kiss. Boys at home just weren't that into me. But if I had a boyfriend, if I could choose one, he would look and sound exactly like Sun.

Alice continued walking. I couldn't look away from the green-eyed man and he too seemed locked in my gaze. Alice yanked my hand pulling me toward the other two on the far side of the room.

"These two we call Sky," she pointed to the blond, "And Moon." She pointed to the cooper-skinned giant. "Say hello." she commanded.

"Hello Bella," they crooned in unison. The voices were deep and intoxicating, but not as attractive as Sun's, who I desperately wanted to look back at.

"Alice, have you…?"

"Yes," she giggled bashfully. "We all do, every once in a while." Once in a while? I was surprised there wasn't a line out the door.

I watched stunned as she beckoned Sky closer with a small twist of her fingertip.

"Sky is my favorite," she smiled seductively at him. It wasn't a smile I'd seen before. It was – sexy. "Here," she said to him, pointing to the exposed skin of her neck. Sky leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny body. He could easily crush her. His massive erection pressed against her. She moaned as he kissed her passionately on the neck, finishing with a long seductive lap of his tongue. I stood there watching in awe. Alice seemed so innocent, in every way, but it was more than clear that she'd been at it with Sky many times before.

Alice giggled then pulled away thanking him.

"It's my pleasure to serve you," he said softly. I blinked marveling at the sincerity in his voice.

Alice turned to Moon. "Where is Earth?" Moon didn't speak, but pointed towards the dark corners in the back of the cavern, in the direction of the strange thudding noise. Alice took my hand and pulled me along.

Soon it became apparently the sound was coming from two different sources. In the dim light there was a fourth massive man, ripped with muscles, fucking (there was no other way to describe it), -- fucking the hell out of a gorgeous leggy blond. Her legs were wrapped around his body and he stood, slamming her body into the wall. Her robe was hiked up around her waist and pulled down in the front, her breasts exposed.

--

Bella... Horny and Pissed Off

I had to look away. I am not prude by any means. The girls in the lagoon had really just caught me by surprise. They were just having some fun, but this was too much. I had seen pornos before. It's hard not to stumble upon them on the internet from time to time, but this was different. This wasn't a two by three box on a screen. These two people, close enough to touch, fucking hard and rough against the wall, a few feet away from Alice and I. The way her breasts moved against his chest, the way her fingers dug into his skin, the way his arms, with their bulging muscle supported their every move, the way his erection slammed into her over and over. All of it, the whole scene was too much for me to process. I was instantly aroused, but it felt wrong. It made my stomach turn in circles. It was too much.

And they didn't stop. They didn't look up. They were just too involved.

"This is—" Alice started, but stopped as soon as she saw the look on my face. "Oh Bella, I – Come with me." Sun, Moon and Sky watched as Alice pulled me towards the door. "You may continue," she yelled to them. Quickly they snapped right back to work, pounding and soldering.

Alice led me back outside and again gave me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the sun, that was now beginning to set. She closed the heavy door sealing the sounds and the heady scent behind it. My legs folded beneath me and I sunk to the grass. Alice sat down next to me, but didn't say anything.

I needed some time.

There was nothing wrong with what I just saw. People have sex. People have sex all the time. Two people had sex and made me. I think two people had sex and made Alice. I just wasn't ready to see sex, like that, right in front of my face.

The sounds of Earth's grunts echoed in my head.

Was this somewhere I would want to stay, having sex and sensuality shoved down my throat like this? How did these people get anything done? Why did they even bother with the robes?

"That was Earth and there is one more man, Fire, but he only serves the queen," she said quietly.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"Bella, I –"

"No Alice, don't worry about it. I just wasn't expecting…" I couldn't finish my thought. Ever since I woke up every moment had been filled with something unexpected. God. I hadn't even been on the island a full twenty-four hours. What the hell else would I find out in the next two and a half days?

Alice moved then and sat right across from me.

"Bella there is something you have to know, before I bring you to supper. We are very different here in the way we express our affection," she giggled nervously, "as you may have noticed."

"Yeah."

"What you saw at the lagoon and in there just now, that was, well tame. When we are not working or other wise engaged, we are very physical with each other. Our most basic displays of affection will seem extremely sexual to you. I know it's different, but that's just how we are." Her eyes were begging for acceptance.

I was being unfair. Yeah, it was a lot to take in, but they were people too, sorta. Nice people, kind and giving people. The way they chose to express themselves physically should have no bearing on how I viewed their hearts and their true intentions. Even if I would be leaving soon, I had to get a grip on their reality no matter how different it was from mine.

"You've never –been with anyone back home?" she asked.

"No," I admitted, blushing "I haven't even had my first kiss."

"Me neither."

"What?" I looked up at her. "But what about Sky. I thought –"

"Eww no. We don't … we don't kiss them like that. Well not before we've kiss our match, not until we've been with our match."

"Alice, I don't know what you mean."

"Mother is going to be so angry with me," she mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and then looked me in the eye. "I'm going to get into a lot of trouble for telling you this, but I don't care. This visit here has already been hard enough on you. I don't want it to be anymore awkward then it has to be."

My heart broke a little and melted a little bit more. How could I judge Alice or her home? She was so sweet and so genuine.

"We, all of the woman here on the island, we have what we call a 'Match'." She paused for a moment to make sure I was still following.

"Okay…" I nodded for her to continue.

Alice waited another moment as several girls emerged from the trees behind the mill, running and laughing, heading towards the banquet hall I supposed. They said hello to Alice and I both, calling us both by name. We waved and smiled back. I had to stop overacting. These were good people.

"Okay, so you were saying," I urged. The girls had cleared the hill.

"So we have a match, all of us. It's similar to what you would call a soul mate."

"Oh," I said, my tone light. A soul mate. That was nice, right? Pretty romantic even.

"Even though I had been with Sky, intimately," the way she said the word made me think she was pulling from my vocabulary and not hers. "we save the most important parts, kissing, making love, our hearts… those are for our match. Sky is fun. Sun is fun too, actually Earth and Moon are too, but we don't – let them in. Does that make sense?"

I was speechless. For once, something made complete sense. Although it was different, these women saved what they valued most for love.

I nodded then, begging her to go on.

"When we go up to supper, you will see a lot of women with their Match and when they are together during our off time, like Amanda and Nessie, they are very, very physical with each other. We don't have to eat in the banquet hall if you think you'll be uncomfortable."

"No, Alice. It's fine." I stood quickly. "People are heading to supper now, right? Let's go." My insecurities were hurting her feelings and I didn't want that. I'd only knew Alice a few hours, but I felt like she was quickly becoming the best friend I would ever have. And I kind of wanted to see what these chefs were up to all day, what I would be doing all day, if I decided to stay.

I reached for Alice's hand. She took mine smiling and let me help her up. We started walking toward the banquet hall and I decided to take a more positive initiative. Maybe if Alice knew I was more accepting, she would tell me more. Help me make a more informed decision. If anything, if Charlie was truly okay, maybe I could stay a few days longer.

"So is Amanda Nessie's match?" I asked, keeping my voice low. I didn't forget that Alice was breaching a bunch of codes of confidence.

"Yes. They've been together for about a year now. Rosalie, the one you saw with Earth, she has only been on the island a little while."

"She hasn't found her match yet?"

"No. She's been with a lot of men from your world. She loves it here, but she's still getting used to the way things. She spends time, physically with some of the other women, but mostly she helps with the children."

"Hmmm," I said. We were in front for the banquet hall now. From the sound of things, Alice and I were two of a very few stragglers.

"It's just different, okay?" Alice said to me, giving one finally warning.

I took a deep breath. "Different. Got it." Alice smiled and took my hand. This time she laced her fingers with mine and led me up the stairs. It was a fairly intimate gesture, but it didn't bother me. I knew Alice had good intentions. She just wanted me to feel safe and welcomed.

The banquet hall was enormous. There was no way for me to count the number of women. Large torches lined the wall casting an enchanting golden glow across the room. All the women were sitting on large pillows on the floor, legs tucked under low glass tables. Bowls with fruit, baskets of bread and cheeses and platters with chicken and beef crowded the middle of each table.

There seemed to be some sort of seating arrangement in place. Closest to the doors were the younger girls, around ten or twelve years old. At each other their tables sat two women around Esme's age. On each of their laps sat a toddler and a few of them cradled infants as with ate, picking at the fruit.

Alice led me towards the very center of the room. As we walked further away from the younger girls I could see exactly what see was referring too, the displays of affection. A lot of the women were paired off, some of them lounging in groups of three and they were touching each other, all over. There were breasts exposed, one hand feeding, the other rubbing and caressing. And some hands I saw disappear appear completely, moving under the flowing robes.

I swallowed, taking in the sexually charged air in the center of the room.

Finally we reached our table, where Esme was seated talking with two girls a little older than Alice and I. A beautiful, blue eyed blond and another brown-skinned girl. The brown - skinned girl was nestled between the blond's legs and her robe was pulled up just covering the space between her legs. They too were -- touching each other. The brown-skinned girl fed the blond over her shoulder and the blond massaged her breast with one hand and the other was busy, moving slowly between the brown-skinned girl's legs.

Although it was way more than I was used to, now that Alice had explained things to me a little, looking at these two, the gentle way they were giving to each other, I could see the love between them.

And there was something special about these two in particular. They were extremely beautiful like all the other women, but there was slightly different about them. They both had extremely large breasts and they seemed taller then all the other women, longer, leaner. I glanced around at all the women near our table and they too seemed to be bigger in all their proportions.

"Bella," Esme said brightly, drawing my attention to her. Alice bent to hug her and I followed suit, embracing Esme immediately after.

"Hello," I said.

"Your day, was it comfortable for you?" She asked warmly.

"Yes, Esme. Alice has been very kind. Thank you both," I told her honestly.

"Bella, it is our pleasure to have you with us. This is Kate." She motioned towards the blond. And then to the brown-skinned girl. "and Zafrina."

"Hello," Zafrina cooed. Her voice had slight accent to it. Something exotic.

Kate raised her hand off of Zafrina's breast and waved to me "Hello, Bella." I did a double take, scrambling to look at her hand. I could have sworn I saw sparks, actual sparks coming from her fingertips. She smirked at me, her hand going back to work on Zafrina. Maybe she had some of that 'magic' Alice had teased about running through her very body.

After a moment a young girl brought two golden cups and placed them in front of Alice and I. I noticed that Alice and I had clear water while Esme, Kate and Zafrina were drinking something else, with a slight blue tint. I peered at the nearby table. Something clicked in my head. It looked and smelled just like the water from the stream, out by the lagoon. The mystery water I was not allowed to touch.

I took a sip from the cup in front of me. It was the same water I'd tasted that morning, cool and fresh and sweet.

"Here try these," Alice said. She handed me a small bowl full of grapes. I took one and bit into it. Like the fruit Cru had giving me it was absolutely delicious, juicier than grapes I was used to.

"Alice, these are so good." She smiled, grabbing a piece of cheese and bread.

"All of our food is very fresh, Bella," Esme said.

"I can tell. It's wonderful," I grabbed a few more grapes.

Just then another young woman rushed to Esme's side. She bent quickly and whispered something in Esme's ear. Esme nodded and thanked her.

"If you will excuse me." Esme nodded politely and quickly left the banquet hall. The urgent look on her face made me nervous. Alice patted my knee then, trying to reassure me.

"Don't worry. She often sees to the needs of the Queen. Her crown is probably just loose," Alice teased with a slight giggle. Kate and Zafrina chuckled in agreement. I wondered if I would ever see this Queen.

"Bella are you enjoying your stay?" Kate asked kindly.

"I am. It's so beautiful here." I said honestly. It had been a weird day, but all in all a good one, an interesting one and the island really was gorgeous, every part of it. Maybe if I could get word to Charlie he could manage without me, just for a few days more.

"Good. If you decide to stay, the Queen will be happy to hear you are so fond of our home," Zafrina added with a slightly incline of her head. I looked then to the direction she seemed to be pointing. I don't know how I missed it, but up against the back wall, elevated on a raised golden shrouded platform, were three low golden thrones. The one in the middle, the largest.

"For the queen and her family, when they dine with us," Alice told me.

"Oh," I said, my curiosity burning even more.

Around the second course, Rosalie, the girl we had seen Earth, showed up. I saw her sit with the younger children, scooping a girl around three or four years old into her lap, laughing and smiling with her. Rosalie looked happy, here with these women, like she really was adjusting. I thought about finding her later, maybe the next day and asking her about everything, asking her what made her decide to stay.

Although I got quite show from Kate and Zafrina, dinner continued smoothly. There were several courses and some of the women entertained the crowds with music and dancing. It was very different, but it was pretty damn cool. I felt trapped in some Shakespearian production come to life.

For our final course, we were served rich chocolates, dark chocolate orbs, dusted with honey and gold flecks. I took a bite and found the center was filled with warm melted chocolate, which of course I got all over my chin and a little down the front of my toga.

"Here," Alice handed me cloth napkin.

"Thank you," I mumbled my mouth still full with the gooey mess. I reached for my cup to wash down the first bite.

"No!" Alice, Kate and Zafrina yelled in unison. I was getting a little sick of people yelling at me.

"What? What?"

"Don't drink from that cup," Alice demanded. I looked at my hand and saw that I reached just past my own cup and grabbed Kate's, which was filled with the forbidden water.

"Here, Bella. Drink from your cup," Zafrina held mine up for me.

I thought for a split second. They clearly had mastered the power of healing. If the water did do something to me, Esme would help me.

Screw it.

I quickly took a huge gulp from the cup.

"No," Alice whispered, her hands falling into her lap. I was expecting to sprout ears and a tail, but nothing happened. The water tasted a little bit different from what I been drinking, but not by much, just a little bit sweeter.

"Alice, I think you should take her back to your quarters," Kate suggested firmly.

"Why? Alice what's the problem? It's just water," I said.

"No, Bell its not. Come with me please," She stood and pulled me up by my arm. I followed not wanting to make a scene. I was clearly out numbered.

The moon was high overhead when we got outside. Large torches that operated as streetlights lit the walk ways of the small city. Alice pulled me by my hand back to her room.

"Alice, seriously. Please just tell me what the big deal is," I begged.

"Just wait a few minutes," She muttered. "You'll see."

When we were back in her room she made me sit on the bed, but she stood on the far side of the room. As far away from me as possible. She wrapped her arms across her chest nervously and watched me. Alice had never put this much distance between us before.

"Okay, Alice you're scaring me. Am I going to die or something? Will I be punished for drinking the "magical" water?" I said sarcastically. What was wrong with me? I was being kind of a bitch.

"No, Bella you won't die," She told me while she started to pace. "Just –"

A small gasp from me cut her off. I was beginning to feel the "effects" of the water.

My skin was tingling everywhere and I had the sudden urge to take my robe off. It wasn't itchy or hot or uncomfortable in anyway, but I just suddenly really wanted to be naked.

Alice started babbling then, trying to explain what was happening, while I stood and started to loosen the silver chord around my waist. She ran to me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella stop. What you drank is called Amah. Um—you have a drug where you are from. I think you called it Ecstasy?"

"So you all spike the water with E? Is that why everyone here is so freaking horny all the time?" I asked marveling at the feeling of Alice's hands on my skin. I looked down her tiny fingers wrapped around my wrists, then up to her breasts. They were a lot larger than I had noticed before. I hadn't noticed Alice this way before.

I looked up and her eyes were following mine. She'd noticed me oogling her.

"No Bella. Well yes and no." She dropped my hands and took a cautious step back. It felt the pang of rejection in my stomach. Why was she walking away from me? I took a step towards her. "We are always very aroused, so to speak. The Amah just increases the pleasure we feel. Not all the women drink it, but it is in the lagoons and some of the streams." I took another step closer, turning my body, backing Alice towards the bed.

"And I understand that Ecstasy, has harmful side effects. Amah does not," she told me.

"So it's just making me really, really horny right now.?" I peeled my robe off my shoulder, exposing my left breast to her. She couldn't help, but look down at it. I knew she wanted to touch me. Even if I wasn't her Match or whatever, I saw the look of envy in her eyes when she watched Kate and Zafrina together. I didn't forget how her fingers lingered on my leg that morning, the soft, gentle sigh that escaped her lips when her skin touched mine for the first time. Alice was attracted to me and now, I guess because of the Amah, I was very attracted to her.

My mouth started to water and my core was over heating, dripping. I took a small step closer and Alice sunk down on the bed, peering up at me. She was utterly confused. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me, but something was holding her back. I had obviously never been with anyone before, but this Amah or whatever was like liquid courage, telling me that Alice was the perfect person to try these new things my buddy was craving with.

She swallowed and leaned back a little on the bed, supporting herself with her arms. I saw it as perfect opportunity to crawl in her lap. I hiked up my robe and straddled her. Even though she was a little bit smaller, Alice and I were nearly the same size. I knew she could handle the weight of my body on hers.

I'd never tried to seduce someone before, but I figured if they were into you, the way Alice might be into me, it shouldn't be that hard. I slid the robe off my other shoulder and Alice licked her lips. I ran my finger across my nipple, which was already erect.

"Bella, you should stop," she said quietly, watching my hand.

"Why Alice?" I leaned forward and kissed her neck. She shuddered – with pleasure. My nipples brushed against her collarbone and it made my – my pussy gush. I wanted Alice, somebody to touch me. I needed to come. "I thought you liked me."

"I do, Bella I just ca—"

I sat up with a start and pulled myself off Alice's lap.

"You what? More secrets? More magic? Cause I'm not your stupid Match? You can't fraternize with the guests, with mortals?" The day had just been too much. Losing Charlie, being lost and then found again, all the sex, the naked women and men, freaking talking birds. I couldn't handle it any more. "Screw this," I muttered to myself.

I pulled my robe back up and ran out the door. Alice called after me, but ignored her. I wanted to be alone or at least with someone who wouldn't try and feed me any more bull.

As I ran I felt something circling my head and looked up to see Cru flying beside me.

"Princess, where are you going?"

"I told you, it's Bella. And what do you care? Trust me. I'm not going far. I'm not that good of a swimmer," I snapped. He hung back, but he followed me all the way to the rear of the mills, to the large golden door.

I yanked it open and saw Earth, Moon, Sky and Sun busy at work again. I walked in, shutting Cru outside. I marched right over to Sun. There was no love waiting for me at home, no torrid romance to be discovered and I had been wrong about Alice. She didn't want me. But there was still Sun. He could please me. He could give me what my body so desperately wanted.

Sun stood over a small iron box, pouring boiling metal into leaf shaped casts, probably molding another crown for the Queen.

"Sun," I breathed. He place his tools on the anvil and turned to me.

"Yes Bella?" His voice was still sweet and his breath was delicious, surrounding every inch of me, but this time it didn't have the same affect. Probably the Amah.

I took a few steps closer and placed my hand on his chest. I expected him to wrap me in his arms, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at me.

"Have you decided to remain here with us?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"No," I said confused. "Why?"

"Because I cannot not touch you until you are made immortal. I cannot please you until you decide to stay."

--

Bella... Avoiding Eye Contact

"Right," I sighed, stepping back from him. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I had never felt this awful before, this unattractive, this rejected.

"Bella. I do apologize, but there are rules and I must adhere to them," he pleaded gently.

"No. I understand." I stumbled back towards the door.

"Bella, There is bed in the back if you would like to lay down for a moment," he pointed past the rest of the men, the corner. I considered it for a moment, but changed my mind. I bet the population of the island could have spent some amount of quality time on that bed.

"No thank you Sun. I should go." He stood there watching me and then I remembered. "Please – continue what you were doing." Without a word Sun picked up his tools and set about reshaping the small golden leave that had cooled a bit during our short conversation.

Too in that short amount of time, the affect of the Amah started to wear off. I was coming back down, core temperature returning to normal.

I didn't feel aroused anymore. I felt… ridiculous. Foolish… Unwanted.

I wanted to just find some place to hide, crawl into a hole and wait until the Princess, -- Ha. the Real Princess, was ready to bring me back home. At least Charlie wanted me around, not strings attached, no pretense.

I pushed the door closed and turned to see Cru waiting on the grass.

"Can you just give me a few minutes?" I knew someone had sent him to follow me, but he could at least give me the allusion of being alone.

"As you wish, Bella," he said quietly.

I turned and walked towards the trees. It was dark, and I could still hear the commotion coming from the banquet hall, but I knew if I went just a few feet off the foot path no one would see me.

I walked a little ways in and sunk down next to a tall palm tree, tucking my chin to my knees. The tears finally brimmed over.

I couldn't remember a time I had felt this awful.

God, this was stupid.

I'd just been shot down by a guy whose only purpose was to have sex and I couldn't even get him to touch me. I was so pathetic. I should just go as soon as the Princess returned. No hesitating. I just needed to get away from this place, get away all this confusion.

Get back to Charlie. I couldn't believe I'd considered staying. He would need me back, even if just for the rest of the summer.

I don't know how long I had been wallowing in my own self-pity, but it was long enough for the moon to start rising higher in the sky. I could see it, huge and full, through the tops of the trees. Slowly the noise from the banquet hall began to die down. I heard a few footsteps through the trees. Probably lovers going for a late night swim. I wondered just how many of them were drunk off the Amah and how many of them really into each other.

And then I wondered, if maybe Alice was really into me.

Geez, Alice.

I was such a jerk. I hadn't even bothered thinking about Alice. She was trying so hard to make me feel comfortable and welcome. I was the alien here. I was the stranger and ever single moment since I'd met her she'd been nothing, but gracious and welcoming and kind, trying so hard to help me understand.

My head fell against my knees. I seriously just tired to force myself on her.

What was wrong with me?

Was the Amah really that strong? Really that potent to make me question my sexuality?

I honestly didn't know. I wanted Alice in that moment more than I had ever wanted anyone in my whole life. I realized too, that it was the first time, besides my carnal draw to Sun, that I had been completely attracted to anyone. I didn't know what to make of my feelings, my draw, my attraction to Alice. Either way it didn't matter. I think I had really hurt Alice, coming on to her like that, yelling at her, pushing her away.

God, I was awful.

I had to go back to her and apologize.

I pulled myself up off the ground and made my way out of the trees. Cru was sitting on a nearby rock, wing raised, his beak digging through his feathers. It was kinda funny. He looked like he was smelling his armpit. He lifted his head at the sound of my chuckle.

"I'm gonna go back and uh -- talk to Alice," he knew what I meant.

"I think that is wise, Bella." When I nodded in agreement, he flew off into the trees.

When I rounded the front of the mill, there was very weird feeling in the air. There was no one around, but the city was alive, buzzing with energy. As I got closer to the sleeping quarters I did pass a handful of girls. They looked like they were heading towards the beach. They said hello to me, by name, but just barely. They seemed so focused on each other. It was the first time since the morning that I had felt invisible.

When I reached the dormitories themselves it became clear as to why no one else was out walking around. They were all back in their quarters… having sex.

I could hear the motions of bodies through the thin curtains now covering the open archways. From some rooms I could hear hushed voices or sighs from two people, but as I walked and listened closer, slowing my pace, I could hear sounds coming from three, sometimes four different women and in one room in particular I couldn't actually count the number of varying vocal tones. I hadn't really considered what Alice had said before about "having fun," or spending time with various women. I still didn't know what to make of it all.

Finally I reached Alice's room.

It was empty.

For a moment my stomach lurched and my throat ran dry. Could Alice be in one of the other rooms? With one -- or some of the other girls?

I sat down on the bed. The thought of it was making me light headed.

A small spot near the top of her sheets was still warm and her pillow was wet. Alice had been crying.

What the hell did I do? I felt the tears stinging my eyes again. The thought of her with some of these other woman made my chest hurt. I couldn't explain the feeling. What I'd seen with Sky aside, Alice still seemed so innocent to me, so pure. The other women were so raw and maybe, overly sexual. Alice wasn't like that. I didn't want to think of her like that.

But the thought of her sad, crying, hurting because of my stupid, selfish, stubborn actions, killed me inside. I had to find her and make things right.

I ran back outside, not at all knowing where to start. I heard a light chirping behind me and turned to see Luna perched above Alice's door.

"Where is she?" I begged.

Luna chirped once more and then took off flying in the direction of the hospital. Of course she was with Esme. Shoot. I hoped Esme wasn't angry with me. I hoped Alice would talk to me again.

When I got to the hospital Luna circled and chirped towards an archway on the opposite end of the hospital from where I had woken up. Most likely Esme's sleeping quarters, I thought. It was quiet by the hospital, but as I got closer to the archway, I could hear voices murmuring inside, behind tall thin curtains. I crept closer and I could soon hear two women clearly. They were arguing. One was Esme. I hid in the shadows of the pillared archway, close enough to hear.

"I cannot do that to her," Esme said. "She is more fragile than you are seeming to understand. She is not comfortable doing this, no matter what she tells you."

The other woman's voice was deeper, sweeter than Esme's, but she sounded annoyed, raising her voice. "What will you have me do? I was able to chose, knowing everything, all the facts and I do not regret my decision."

"I know you don't," Esme retorted. Her tone was bitter.

"She needs to know everything. She cannot make the decision to leave her father on blind faith alone. I will not do that to her."

They were talking about me.

I was so confused. Alice told me that no one knew all the secrets until they'd decided to stay. Who was this woman, exempt from the rules? Who was she to have the power to tell me?

I peered in and could see Esme pacing though the opaque curtain. For moment I caught a glimpse of the back of the other woman. She was tall and lean like Kate and Zafrina and she wore a longer white robe like Esme's. Her hair was long and dark brown, cascading down her back, but from where I was standing I couldn't see her face.

I crept to the other side of the pillar to try and get a better look. Just as I moved an ocean breeze billowed open the curtain. I could see Esme's bed now. There was a woman with strawberry blond hair on it, nude of course. But that wasn't the strange thing. She was on the bed, having sex -- with a man. A tall, muscular man with light blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. He looked different from Sky, much more beautiful than Sun. He must have been the fourth man Alice had mentioned, Fire.

Was the woman with him the Queen, since he was only in her service?

He lay reclined, his back flush against the wall and the fair-haired woman straddled his pelvis, her back to him, rocking aggressively on his hips, moaning and sighing with each thrust. It was strange that they were there, like this, together. And even stranger was that Esme and the other woman barely seemed to notice.

Had things changed so much for me in such a short time that was weird part of this scene was seeing a man and a woman together?

There was a lull in the argument and Esme stood there looking at the floor. I watched as the woman with the strawberry blond hair, reached forward, and touched Esme's hand, like she was trying to comfort her. Esme turned her head slightly in her direction and gave her a small smile. The woman pulled her hand back after a moment and placed it on the man's knees, supporting herself so she could grind on his lap, harder.

The dark-haired women adjusted something on her robe. She paused next the bed and gently stroked the strawberry blond's face with her hand. The woman, didn't break stride, but nuzzled the dark-haired woman's hand, kissing her palm.

I ducked behind the pillar right before the dark-haired woman turned. I didn't want her to see me.

After a beat I slowly turned, peering back in. She was back in front of Esme now.

"Please. I need to do this my way," she said gently. I could see past her shoulder as she took Esme's face in her hands.

"I do not feel right about this. Alice is going to get hurt," Emse whispered, her eyes shifting to the floor.

"Look at me. I promise. She won't." She dipped her head then and captured Esme's lips with hers. This kiss was so deep, so intimate. They kissed for a long moment, Esme's body pressing in to hers, her shoulders relaxing into the woman's embrace. Esme looked completely helpless against her touch. Maybe this was Esme's match.

"Bella?" I turned to see Alice standing there, her eyes still red, her face stained.

"Alice," I breathed stepping towards her. She took a step back. My chest tightened.

"Did you..?" she brought her hand up to her chest, like she was trying to hold herself together.

"No, Alice. Nothing happened with Sun. I promise. I'm so sorry. I …"

Just then I turned, feeling the curtains billow again behind me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Esme asked.

"I –"

"Bella?" the dark haired woman approached us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme duck beside me and wrap her arms around Alice, as if bearing down for a storm.

In front of me, I…

"Bella, this is the Princess, Diana" Esme said quietly. "Diana meet—"

"I know who she is," I interrupted her.

I had spent my entire life happy, knowing that I had a father, an amazing father, who made up for my mother's absence every single moment of every single day, but on occasion, during the moments that shouldn't have mattered but did, I would picture her, heartless, ugly, cruel, somewhere in the world celebrating the fact that she was free of a husband, free of her child.

I looked up at the Princess, at Diana and I did not see a wart faced hag. I didn't see an evil witch, fingers tented and plotting, spine twists from her years of wicked ways. When I looked at the Princess, I saw my eyes, wider and darker then Charlie's, my hair, long and thick, but not curly, like Charlie's, my lips, my cheeks.

When I looked at the Princess, I saw my mother. Young and Beautiful, looking only a few years older than myself.

As all, or at least some of the pieces began to slide into place, the secrecy, the lies, the real reason I was here, my body gave in, the hyperventilating winning out. I collapsed under the pressure and my mind, shut down.

---

It took me a few minutes to fully open my eyes when I came to. My mind and my body were preparing for the worst. I sat up slowly, brushing my hair out of face. It was still dark outside, but it felt like early morning. I was still in my robe, but under the sheets of yet other unfamiliar bed.

"Hello Bella." I blinked and looked in the direction of the voice, other unfamiliar voice. Across from the bed sat a woman in a large chair. She was tall with deep honey blond hair and amazingly beautiful. She had a long white robe draped over the body and on her head she wore a crown of gold olive leaves.

"Are you the Queen?" I asked. I was done waiting for people to tell me things. I wanted to know.

"Yes Bella. I am."

"Where am I?"

"You are in your bedroom, in our palace," she said frankly. As the words left her lips Esme and the Princess walked slowly into the room. Alice trailed a few feet behind them. Her face immediately caught my attention. She was crying again.

I avoided the Princess's gaze and turned back to the Queen.

"Will you please tell me what's going on? The truth?" I asked.

Alice stepped forward grabbing Diana's arm.

"Please, don't," she whimpered. The sound of her voice ripped my stomach apart.

What was going on? What about all this had Alice so upset? What didn't see want me to know?

"Alice, I am sorry," the Queen said. "It has to be this way." My eyes stayed on Alice as she sniffled, running to Esme's side burying her face in her shoulder.

"Mother, I must go. I cannot stay here for this," she cried.

"I understand. Go," Esme said quietly, releasing Alice after one finally squeeze.

Alice turned to me then. "I'm sorry Bella," she breathed then ran from the room. Esme's shoulders dropped. Whatever battle she had been fighting on Alice's behalf or my behalf, she had clearly lost. She came and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand.

A few seconds later, the Queen spoke again. "Bella, typically we do not accept – strangers into our population lightly. I know Alice explained a few things to you. However, you are not a typical guest. Esme felt you should be subject to the same treatment as the other women, being kept in the dark until you came to your own decision to remain with us, but due to certain – factors, I have to agree with Diana. You should be made aware of everything and if you decide to stay, we will welcome you."

I swallowed and looked at Esme. She squeezed my hand. I didn't have choice anymore. I would know everything.

I turned back to the Queen. "Will you answer any questions I have?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella of course," Diana answered. The sound of her voice made my stomach lurch. I wasn't ready to look at her yet.

"Okay. Tell me."

"I, like many of the woman here, was not born of mortal men. Diana was a gift to me from the Gods and Esme is also of immortal birth. Our home here as you may have realized is not of your world. If you were to try to leave it's shores, you would never find you way back home."

I thought for a moment, processing what she was saying, that I was in essence, no longer on Earth. She gave me a moment, and then continued.

"We are granted contact with your world, however we typically only serve as an alternative, to certain women selected by the Gods to leave your world and join ours. Every woman here, born of your world has a special gift, something within her that is being squandered in the world of men.

"Diana was given the choice, to remain here on Themysicra or to join your world. She has powers, special gifts and she chose to use those gifts to help others. However her decision to leave the island prohibits her from returning permanently."

"Is that way she rescued me in the first place? She was on Earth, helping people?"

"Yes and no, Bella," Esme said "Diana typically works on a larger scale, helping people affected by wars and feminine. She saved you because – she was on her way to find you."

I swallowed looking down.

"Did you cause the storm?" I asked Diana, knowing anything was possible. I still couldn't look her in the eye.

"No Bella. That was truly an accident."

"Okay well what about Charlie? How does he fit into all this?" The three of them paused looking at each other, deciding who would be the best person to explain.

Finally Diana spoke. "I had been living among mortals for many years in solitude. My powers made it hard for me to blend in. Twenty years ago I met Charlie. We –" She paused. I didn't miss the telling look she gave Esme. "We fell in love. You were conceived and I returned here to give birth to you. The Queen, my mother, gave me the choice, I couldn't remain here with you and I couldn't remain in Forks with Charlie, but I knew he would love you and care for you until you were old enough to return."

"So what, I'm half immortal?"

"Yes Bella," the Queen said.

"And Charlie knows this? All of this?"

"Yes," Diana confirmed my fears. Charlie knew. He was prepared, had been prepared my whole life for this day.

I took a deep breath. Had any part of my life not been a lie?

"If you were so in love with my father, why did you leave him?" I didn't dare ask why she left me. I didn't want to know, but I did want to know why she could turn her back on Charlie.

"Bella, I know it will sound ridiculous, it sounds silly saying the words out loud, but I am what you would consider a super hero. I have powerful enemies, people who don't want me to stop them from hurting others. I could not risk putting you or Charlie in danger by being in your lives." Part of me could understand that. I'd seen Spider-Man. "And although I love your father very much, he is not my Match."

"Alice told you, right?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I whispered, remembering the cryptic conversation from the afternoon before. "But if he is not your Match, who is?"

"Esme," she said clearly. I remembered the kiss I'd seen them share. It made complete sense now. They were in love.

"Who was that other woman, in your room?" I asked Esme. She clearly had some role in their relationship, the tender way she touched them both.

"That is Tanya. She is my companion in Diana's absence. She has chosen to forgo her search for her Match to stay with me," Esme confessed. I couldn't tell how she really felt about that decision.

"Well I still don't understand. Why can't Diana come back and be with you, Esme?"

"Bella, we are not of your world. Diana is the rightful heiress to this island, but her role in the mortal realm forbids her from claiming that title. Princess Diana is permitted to return for a week at a time, but due to the pure nature of your world and ours we simply cannot mix the two," the Queen explained, sort of. I tried to understand as much of that part as I could, knowing that it would take time and details to fully grasp the whole situation.

"Bella I brought you here because in a few days time, you will be fully matured, by own our standards and Charlie and I wanted to give you the choice. To remain here or return to the mortal world forever."

"I was supposed to make this decision completely clueless, thinking that Charlie had no idea, that I would be abandoning my father?"

"That is why I wanted to tell you. I love you too much to force that type of decision on you," Diana said.

I scoffed. "Right. So tell me then, why is Alice so upset? I mean doesn't she want me to stay. Why isn't she here giving me her reasons why?"

Diana looked at Esme me then, urging her to talk.

"Bella, Alice wanted you to make the decision on your own. She wanted you to see Themysicra with clear eyes, she was hoping you would fall in love with us, with this place and want to stay all on your own. She knew if you knew all the details that your decision would be in some way biased and she didn't want that," Esme confessed.

"But why?"

"Because she loves you Bella," Esme said. I could hear the sincerity, the genuine concern in her voice, not only for Alice, but for me.

Diana spoke then. "Bella, Alice is your Match."

--

Alice … Sad and Stressed

I was not a selfish person. None of us were. Some of us were slightly more aggressive in terms of going after what we wanted, but not a single woman on this island was selfish or cruel. I was often commended on how giving and especially caring I was when it came to how I treated others.

But this was the first time in my whole life I felt that I had the right to be selfish. I wanted Bella so bad and I wanted her to want me too, in a very specific way. I wanted her to want me in a full and complete way.

There were a lot of differences between my world and hers, but because of her, I was different than every other woman on the island.

I was made for Bella.

I do not mean that in the way most would think. I do not mean to say that Bella and I are so kindred, so compatible, that I was so fond of her, that I knew in the back of my mind we belonged together.

No, I was literally made for her.

When Diana became pregnant with Bella, she wanted her to have a Match, specially created for her.

The problem was, that Bella could easily decide not to stay. She could remain on Earth, meet a nice young man, marry, have children and die of old age. She could stay on Earth and have a happy, full life. But if Bella stayed on Earth, she would never have me. And worse yet, I would never have Bella.

Mother and Diana are said to be the most perfect Match in our whole history. Every Match is thorough and true, but there has been tales of Matches broken by extreme odds. Mother and Diana's bond was deemed by the Gods to be unbreakable.

Mother once told me that Diana's life, her duty to serve was so taxing on her heart and mind that she would need someone, an immortal to turn to. My mother thought she would find her Match among the caregivers or among the healers, like herself. But from the moment they reached maturity, they could not be separated. Diana was able to make her decision to leave, although it did hurt my mother, because she knew Mother would always love her, she knew my mother understood what the mortal realm needed from Diana and she could not deny Diana the task. It was too great to ignore.

That is why, even though Diana remains in the mortal realm, their bond remains the same. Diana could not reason with the idea of having anyone, but my mother giving birth to Bella's Match.

Diana is an Amazon. Although there were many opposed to her decision, she was the only one, besides Queen Hippolyta powerful enough to protect mankind. All of the Amazons have powers, but in a way Diana's skills in combat and her strict code of ethics far surpassed those of the other Amazons, including the Queen.*

Bella was born with powers too, but again would only be able to use them if she decided to remain on the island. If she were to return, Diana wanted her to have a Match that was her equal in every way, so I was granted powers, equal to that of an Amazon's. I learned how to harness them, but being on Themyscira, I rarely had to use them.

I learned everything there was to know about her world, their customs, all the ins and outs of human life. I would have my own mind, my own interests, but there was a part of me missing, something removed in my creation. I needed Bella to be complete. But it could have all been in vain.

There were so many what-if factors, so many different ingredients that would have changed things for me and for Bella. Mother, Diana and the Queen decided that I should know from the very beginning, that I should know everything about their plan for me. I knew very little about Bella herself, but I knew that when the time was right, we would be brought together and I would be hers, forever.

I grew to love Bella before even I met her, hearing of her kind heart and her giving spirit. And when I finally did meet Bella my affections for her only increased ten fold. I had waited so long. When Mother told me of her arrival, once I knew she was safe, I could barely contain my excitement. I paced outside her room all night, waiting for her to wake up.

Mother compared her beauty to Diana's, but the way she described her to me did no kind of justice to the real Bella. Her lips, her intoxicating brown eyes, her hair, her small perfect hands, her soft legs, even her gentle laugh; she was beauty personified. And in the hours I spent with her, even though she woke upset and confused, she was still amazingly kind and understanding.

How could I not be selfish? How could I not want her to stay? She was perfect and I wanted to be hers.

I would never speak the words, but I think my mother knew. I hated the way the Queen and Diana were handling everything with Bella. It wasn't fair to me and it wasn't fair to her.

I knew everything about her world, yes, but she knew nothing of ours. To bring her here, out of the blue and expect her to decide, it was almost cruel. I knew she would like the island and that she would at least like me as a friend. But I wanted her to love me and I knew that might be impossible with they way Diana wanted to force everything on her.

That's why I did what I did, why I made some selfish choices, that's why I told her and showed her as much as I could. We only had three days or so I thought and I wanted her to have at least a little time to process it all. I couldn't sit by and watch as they proceeded to force all of that information on her. We all had a clear understanding of our lives, of who we were, but Bella was about to told that everything she knew of her life, of herself was no longer true. It would kill her, break her heart all over again. I couldn't sit there and watch. It hurt me too much.

I stopped at the bottom steps of the palace, trying to stop my tears. I had never cried before Bella's arrival. I hated it. I hated the way it made my chest hurt, the way it made my throat dry. But the moment Bella ran from me, the moment I realized that she needed to be touched in ways I could not, not right then, when I realized she as going to see Sun, I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

I lay on my bed, just praying she would change her mind. She hadn't consumed much of the Amah and I knew it would wear off soon, but she seemed so determined and worse, so angry. I knew she felt a natural draw to men, but I couldn't handle the thought of his hands on her body. I couldn't bare to picture them together.

I wished I could tell her just how hard it was for me to resist her. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to please her, but not like that. I wanted her to want me back the same I wanted her, all on her own.

There was nothing for me to do now, but wait. I didn't know how long they would be talking, but I didn't want to be alone any more. I took a deep breath, wiped away a few final tears and walked back to down the hill.

I was sure Kate and Zafrina would be sleeping, but I was always welcome in their home. Zafrina had been responsible for my education. I would have been schooled with the other girls like Amanda and Nessie who had been educated under Charlotte. But in theory, especially if Bella was to stay and her and I were to be together, I would be considered an Amazon. Two other girls, Kebi and her Match, Tia young Amazons themselves and I were taught all of our general lessons by Zafrina. She also taught us all known forms of combat, music and art and how to harness our powers.

Three months ago when I turned 19, Zafrina and Kate began with my Match instruction. When we reach our maturity, we learn all there is to know about pleasing our Match physically and when we are united we hone or skills according to their personal preference.

Zafrina with a little help from Kate, showed me everything I would need to know about my body and Bella's. Typically you grow very close with your instructor, and not simply because of the physical component of the relationship. Zafrina did all she could to learn everything about my mind and my heart so she could be teach me how to use my body. And she too shared with me a great deal of herself. Besides my Mother, her and Kate were my dearest confidants. I knew I could find at least some comfort with them.

Luna met me half way down the hill. She perched on my shoulder, but didn't say anything. She was afraid. She'd never seen me like this. When she realized I wasn't with my mother when Bella was looking for me, she flew around frantically until she found me.

"I'm fine," I sniffled. "I just want to go see Zafrina"

"Okay. I will stay close. Wait for Bella," Luna chirped back.

"Thank you," she flew away, gliding back up towards the palace.

I walked to Kate and Zafrina's quarters. Their sleep torch was burning and their window shades were open. I wouldn't wake them. I just didn't want to be alone.

I slid inside.

They were both asleep, above the sheets, wrapped comfortably around each other.

I took off my sandals, placing them near the door. Then I untied my cinch and unwrapped my robe. I hung it over my sandals on an available hook. I crept over to their bed and climbed up between them. They were used to having me around, so nearly out of habit, Zafrina shuffled under the movement of my body, releasing Kate and rolling on her side. Kate adjusted too, rolling on her back, making room for me. Her eyes stayed closed.

Zafrina wrapped her arm around my body, pulling my back to her breasts. I opened up for her, letting her fingers settle between my legs.

I knew if Bella had seen me now, the way I was with them, after everything she probably knew now, she would be so confused, maybe even turned off.

I let out a deep sigh.

There was just so much I wanted Bella to understand, but I knew why she shouldn't. On Earth personal space was golden. And for a girl like Bella, keeping her body to herself was a most valued sign of self-respect.** Not here. We loved to touch, to caress. It was a way to show even our friends that we cared, that they were important to us, heart and soul.

Kate stirred again. "Alice," she whispered. "What is the matter?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to cry again.

"The queen – and Diana are telling Bella everything. Now."

Kate rolled to face me then and cupped my cheek. "Oh my angel." Her hand drifted lower to my breast and she massaged them gently.

"I'm afraid," I whimpered. "I don't want her to leave me. I've been up all the night begging mother and Diana -- begging them not to tell her. I want her to decide. But they wouldn't listen to me."

I was starting to cry again. I didn't want to.

Zafrina inched slightly closer and the fingers of her free hand began gently stroking my hair. She spoke, awake then, "Shhhh." All of her fingers worked in tandem, trying to calm my rattled heart. "Angel, when the Queen is finished speaking with her, go to Bella."

"But what if she wont speak to me –"

"Listen to me," Zafrina said gently. Kate inched a bit closer and lowers her head. Her lips gently caressed my nipples. My body was starting to relax, but my mind was still racing. I wished Bella had me with, now.

The three of us were silent for a few long minutes. Zafrina moved her lips down to my neck. She kissed me softly from behind my ear down to my shoulder. Her hand was still between my legs, her stroke slowly becoming more deliberate. The tears began to slow, but I was still terrified. I was dreading the possibility of my loss, but my heart was breaking for Bella too. She must me so confused, so scared.

"Bella may be afraid and she may be confused, Alice, but I could see that she trusts you. She wants to trust you. It has only been a short time, but now you are the only one she will rely on to help her decide." Zafrina continued, her voice low and soft.

"It will be alright, Angel. Be patient," Kate soothed.

I sighed heavily again. Kate brought her fingers back up to my cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"You must be very tired," she inferred.

"I am," I breathed.

"Shall I send Luna?" Kate asked. She could retrieve herbs from the forest, ones to help me sleep.

"No."

"Relax then," Kate whispered sweetly. Zafrina gently nudged me onto my back. She kissed my cheeks softly, tracing the path of my tears with her lips. Kate rolled on top of me and began making her way down my body with her hands and her mouth.

I knew they had both loved each other fully throughout the night. They had spent every available moment kissing and caressing, showing one another just how much they belonged together. And now they had no problem spending a little time completely dedicated to me.

I appreciated their efforts immensely and although they were making my body feel wonderful, my mind and my heart were still on Bella. I imagined Zafrina's lips were hers, caressing the length of my neck, kissing across my chest. And then I pretended that Kate's fingers were Bella's, slowly working their way inside me. In my mind it was Bella making my skin tingle, my core throb and drip. Bella was loving my body the way I had wanted her to for so long.

I after a few moments I opened my eyes to see Kate rise to her knees and settle her body between my legs. She and Zafrina knew the easiest way to get me to orgasm, the most intense way.

Kate's leaned forward and pressed her lips to my pussy. My eyes closed as I moaned. My hip rose off the bed, my back twisting slighly. Her tongue worked in small, gentle swirls around my clit, while she slid her fingers back inside me. My fingers tangled in Zafrina's hair as she worked away on my nipples.

I knew that Kate and Zafrina were fully aware of how I felt about Bella. They knew the desperate way I wanted her. So when I came and I sighed Bella's name, I don't think either of them were surprised.

I lay there physically satiated and totally exhausted, my mind slightly more at ease.

"Sleep now Angel," Kate whispered, while Zafrina stroked my hair, holding me close. They truly cared for me and I hoped they knew just how much I cared for them too.

After a few moments I drifted off to sleep, Bella still on my mind.

--

"Alice. Alice." I heard a low voice nearby. I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to move.

"Alice."

"What?" I mumbled and snuggled closer to Kate.

"Alice, Bella is on her way to find you," Cru said. My eyes flew open. He was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Where is she now?" Cru moved so I could slide off the mat.

"Luna is guiding her back down from the palace," Cru told me.

The sun was beginning to rise and I could hear the other creatures from the forest beginning their day. Kate and Zafrina were still sound asleep. They quickly huddled closer to each other, closing the gap where my body had just been. I would not forget to thank them again for their patience and their kindness. Something told me I was nowhere near the end of this stressful time. Bella and I both might need their emotional and possibly physical comfort again.

I wrapped my robe around me, securing my cinch tight around my waist. I sat back down on the bed and laced my sandals quickly. Cru waited for me, perched over the door.

"I think she's head back to your quarters," he said.

"Thank you, Cru," I said sincerely, scurrying out the door. He followed me flying just above my shoulder. "Thank you for looking after her."

"It was my pleasure, Alice. I wish you luck," Cru replied as he banked in a slight circle and flew back to the forest.

I ran towards my quarters, scanning in every direction for any sign of Bella. It was a long walk back down from the palace. I had not showed Bella where it was myself and having not walked there on her own some hours before, I imagined she was no doubt taking her time finding her way back, even if she did have Luna ask her guide.

I stopped in front of my door pacing, looking at the ground. Soon I felt her presence. I looked and she was there, some fifty yards away.

Bella had stopped walking.

I stared at her, frozen. I felt as if my heart stopped while I gazed at her. My mind was scrambling to interpret the expression on her face. Her cheeks were pink and blotchy. She had been crying too.

Instantly my heart started breaking, but I didn't know what to do. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to run to her and take her in my arms. But what if she didn't want me to me? What if I was just another face adding to her pain and her confusion?

I swallowed nervously.

Bella's nostrils flared and her lips began to quiver. She was falling apart again.

I ran to her then. I couldn't take it anymore. She might push me away, but I at least had to try to comfort her. I loved her too much not to.

I watched astonished, amazed, relieved, determined, as after I had only taken two steps, Bella too began running towards me. The tears were now streaming down her face. Mine began blurring my vision and stinging my already tender cheeks.

We caught each other and embraced. I pulled her as close as I possibly could, maybe too hard. I could feel her chest heave painfully as she sobbed and sobbed, nearly choking on her own breath.

"Bella, please don't cry," I begged foolishly, my own tears still flowing freely. My hands rubbed her back and caressed her hair. She buried her face in my neck.

"Alice," she whispered. "I am so sorry. I—." I pulled back slightly. My body language encouraged her to look up at me. I took her face in my hands, scanning her round brown eyes. She was so beautiful.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who should be apologizing. I made so many mistakes. I was so selfish." Bella pursed her lips and closed her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement. I chuckled a bit. Neither of us would ever let the other feel the weight of any sort of blame. I, because I loved her and Bella because that was simply her nature. She would never want anyone to feel any sort of pain.

"Is there somewhere we can be alone? Away from people--" she asked, trying hard to contain her tears.

"Yes," I assured her urgently. I released her face and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest. She laced her fingers with mine, squeezing tightly. I could feel the urgency in her touch every time her fingers would pressed themselves into the back of my hand. It felt like she was terrified to let go.

The sun was just over the horizon now. I led her a great distance into the trees, far off the foot path. There was a small clearing I liked to go to. In the middle sat a large flat rock where we could sit. Bella kept a strong hold on me. I turned every so often and each time her eyes were on the ground as she cautiously watched where her feet were going. And every so often she would breath deep or sigh, but I could see the tears were starting to dry up. Mine were gone now that I had this new focus of getting Bella far away from the city, where she wanted to be.

Finally we reached the boulder. We climbed up and sat facing each other. I folded my legs under me, crossing them and Bella sat with her legs pulled to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. It was so adorable. When we were settled, I inched a little closer. I was aching to hold her and kiss her, if she would let me, but we had to talk first. We had to get on the same page.

I knew she was rattled and probably scared. I knew that there was a slight chance my mother and Diana and especially the queen may not have told her the whole truth. But I would put an end that, right then and there.

"Anything you want to say to me, say it. Anything you want to know, just ask me. I'll tell you anything." I couldn't hide the pain and the desperation in my voice. I would take whatever punishment the Queen would give me. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Bella kept her eyes down.

"What did they tell you?" I urged. I reached up and wiped away the last few tears from her face. On the inside I was overjoyed that she let me touch her this way. On the outside I kept my focus. I had to be there for her.

"Well," she said, peering up at me "They told me about my father and Diana and they told me about my place on the throne." I nodded. I'd fill in the gaps in any of those details if they came up. "And they told me about you and me."

"What did they tell you exactly?" I had to be sure.

"Well a lot of things. How Esme had you and how you and I are meant for each other – how you're -- my match." I swallowed, there was fear and hesitation in her tone. It wasn't surprising that she still had doubts about wanting a future for us. I'd wait on that particular issue. That would take a while to sort out maybe and I knew they had to have talked to her about so many other secrets. She was up at the palace for hours.

"Did they tell you about what your noble birth means? About your powers?"

"Yes, but only briefly. They didn't tell me what you can do and they didn't even bother going into what I can do. They said they would tell me more later. They wanted me to process the first load of information." Her forehead scrunched a little when she talked. She was trying really hard to understand. I could see her frustration. She hated being left in the dark. I had to let know what I was capable of.

"I know you might be angry with me, but there cannot be anymore secrets between us."

She started to speak, but my words stopped her. "Just wait. I'll show you."

I held my palms open and small gusts of wind began to rise from the forest floor. The whole time I kept my eyes on Bella while she watched, amazed as out of nowhere I created a small tornado-like wind tunnel around the rock we sat on. Her hair whipped around her face and the trees began to sway gently. In the distance the birds began chirping loudly, asking me to stop the commotion.

A few moments later I closed my hands. The palms settled around us and Bella's eyes slowly looked back down to my face.

"Alice I don't understand."

I knew my words might ruin everything, but she would never be able to love me completely if she didn't know everything, every bit of each reason why she was here. And I never wanted to hear those words from her again. I never wanted to the cause of some misunderstanding. I wanted everything bit of our relationship, if we were to have one, to be clear and comprehended.

I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I caused the storm."

She blinked once, but her expression didn't really change. She wasn't angry or even really confused any more.

"Alice. I don't care."

"But why? I could have killed you. I could have killed your father."

"Alice, I don't care."

"Bella –" I started to say but I was soon silenced.

Bella grabbed my cheek and lurched her body forward in one swift motion. Her soft lips pressed to mine. Getting over the initial shock, my eyes slid closed. Bella remained in control, the way I had wanted her to without the influence of the Amah. She gently let her mouth tangle with mine. Her lips parted, but only a little. I sighed into her as the very tip of her tongue traced my bottom lip. Her smell and her taste engulfed my senses and for the time, I was completely lost in her. My body began to tingle, quickly growing hot -- and wet. I never wanted this kiss to end.

Sadly after a few short minutes, Bella pulled away, but kissed me once more on the lips. She then settled back into her seated position. I exhaled deeply. My mind and my heart were racing. Bella had just kissed me. She wasn't angry with me at all, at least I didn't think she was and she had just kissed me. I was elated, but still afraid. She had yet to make her decision. She could still decide that this place was not the right home for her. She could still decide that I was not the love of her life.

" Bella, have you.. I…. Does this mean –"

"Yes Alice. I – I think I want to stay. I know I – want to love you. I want you to be my Match."

*** wiki wonder woman and take a look a the complete list of her powers. I will explain more later why she really was the only one for the job.**

**** this was in no way a statement on sexually active females, more so Alice's understanding of how humans view purity and virtue. It's Alice's interpretation.**

--

Bella... Awkward and Nervous

I blinked again, looking at Alice. She stared back at me, frozen. My lips were still tingling from the kiss.

Our. First. Kiss.

Alice's First Kiss.

My first kiss.

Finally. I'd had my first kiss.

Her lips were so soft and so sweet. I couldn't help, but gaze down at them again. I was still trying to figure out what she was to me, mystical match or whatever, but I did know that I liked her and I really liked kissing her.

"Alice?" I smiled. She was so freaking cute. I think she was breathing, but she didn't move. A little piece of her short hair was slightly out of place from the others on her forehead. My hand moved up to her face so I could fix it for her.

Finally she moved just as my hand reached her hairline. Her gaze followed my fingertips as I gently tucked it back into place. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Do you know what that would mean for you, for us? You really want that?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said honestly. We needed to talk A LOT, but I couldn't deal with her being upset anymore. I did want to stay and I did want to be with her. "I know it'll be different, but I want to try."

Alice smiled then. It really was the most beautiful smile. She was beautiful.

For some reason I was feeling really brave and I think part of me, well all of me, really enjoyed the feeling of Alice's lips against mine. I leaned forward again. Her eyes softened a bit and this time her hand came up to my cheek. She leaned closer to meet me half way, but when our lips were an inch or so apart, Alice flinched away, looking up. For a moment I was really confused until I felt it too. A few large rain drops falling from the sky.

"Oh. We should get you inside before it really starts," Alice said sweetly. I looked down to see that she was looking at my arm. It was covered in goose bumps. It was really warm out, but I think somewhere in the back of my head I associated rain with freezing my ass off.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I still wanted to be alone with her.

She stood then and extended her hand to me. "Don't worry everyone will be getting up very soon. The quarters will be empty by the time we get back."

"Are you doing this?" I tease, hinting towards the rain. When I was upright I automatically dusted off my butt.

"No, I promise. It does rain every so often. The trees need to drink too," she said with a smile again. I was becoming a little addicted to it.

Alice slid off the boulder and held her hand out for me. I took it and slid down after her. When I was safely on the ground I laced my fingers with hers. I didn't want to let go. I don't know, I was just feeling so screwed up. She was the only thing that was making sense to me.

Alice, the human blanky.

The rain didn't really pick up as we walked back. Just a few fat drops here and there. We were still relatively dry when we got back to Alice's room. We didn't say much while we walked. I don't know what Alice was thinking, but this didn't really feel like a "walk and talk" sort of situation.

"I'm surprised it rains here actually." I said truthfully.

An interesting sort of silence had built as we walked. Comments on the weather seemed the best way to break it.

"Where you're from it's very cold. Here it remains very warm even during an intense down pour."

I nodded, biting my lip. I could hear the rain starting to pick up, bouncing of various marble surfaces.

We were back in Alice's room now. Alone.

I was suddenly really, really nervous. The last time we'd been here together I'd made a complete ass out of myself. I hoped I wouldn't put on a repeat performance.

Alice eyed the bed, biting her lip. I guessed I wasn't the only nervous one.

I should say something.

"Umm, please do not think that I am pressuring you to do this, but it is customary to remove all clothing before approaching a bed. Even if to just sit on it," Alice said, before backpedaling like crazy, "You don't have to, but that is our custom."

I thought for a brief moment. If this had been anyone but Alice I would have thought they were full of it, BUT this was Alice. I truly believed that the last thing she would do was take advantage of me.

I pulled the tie at my waist and quickly unwrapped it. Alice watched me for a second, but then went right to her little rope belt, maybe showing me that this wasn't a ploy. She would get naked with me, help me feel more comfortable. Sorta.

She was faster than me, pulling her robe off, pulling the vine of olive leaves from her hair and swiftly untying her sandals. She put her sandals by the door and her robe she draped over the chair in the corner.

Before I had my robe all the way off Alice was in front of me again, on her knees. I almost expected her to give my calves another slow inspection, but this time she didn't. Instead she swiftly undid the laces and encouraged me to step out of them.

She took my robe and place it next to hers, draped over the chair.

We were both completely naked.

And hairless.

I caught myself looking at Alice's body. She was smaller than me, but like I said, not by much. Her whole body had this soft golden glow. Her breasts were bigger than mine, but not by much. If I was a small C I would have to say Alice had a very generous C cup if not a small D. They were perfect and perky. Her nipples were full, a soft brown. Her body made me curious, especially after that kiss. I wanted to touch her, but I couldn't.

I was scared.

All of these feelings were so new, but I knew they meant so much more, more than the heat and the moisture pooling between my legs.

I followed Alice to the bed and watched her pull the sheets back. I climbed in and she followed pulling the sheets around us. We lay on our sides, facing each other.

"Did you get to sleep at all?" I asked quietly.

"I think only for an hour or so. I know you must be so tired."

"Yeah. I don't think passing out counts as sleep," I chuckled a little.

"I know we have some things to discuss, but would you like to rest now?" She was so considerate, just another thing to add to the list. We could do this, this whole Match thing, I think.

"No." I said. "I want to know more about you."

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah you. The Queen said you knew all sort of stuff about me before I even showed up and well, I think if we're supposed to be eternal soul mates maybe I should know a little about you." I threw a little sarcasm in my tone to lightening the mood for the both of us.

"What would you like to know?" She was blushing a little.

"I guess since you already know my family," I shook my head, disgusted a little, "Can you tell me a little bit more about yours? Like who's your father?"

She giggled a little before she spoke. It was really freaking cute. "My father is Zephyrus, God of the Western Winds."

That's totally normal.

"Ah," I said "is that why you can—" I hinted towards her hands.

She giggled nervously this time, then continued. "Yes." I guess that made sense.

"Do you know what powers I might have?"

"Um, You can move things with your mind and you should be able to teleport," she told me confidently.

"Really?" Several times when that information could have come in handy crossed my mind.

"That's what my mother said."

"Weird. Do I need to be taught or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Someone, one of the Amazons, like Kate or Zafrina, who you met last night. One of them will teach you."

"I see." I let out a deep sigh. This was a lot to process. Not mention I didn't even want to think about Diana. I'm pretty sure I hated her.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"What made you decide to stay?" She sounded a little worried.

I paused. I think I had been her shoes, my decision would have been confusing to me too. I'd bitched and complained about how weird the island was. I was barely able to stomach their practices. Then I meet my estranged mother and BAM I want to try the kool-aid and become a lesbian.

"Well, if I go home, in several weeks I would be leaving for college. It would be time for me to separate myself from my Dad anyway. You know, try life on my own."

"Mother told me about college. You might like it." I wanted to tell her to stop. We both knew she didn't want me to go to college.

"Yeah well. Either way I'd be leaving my father." I looked down at Alice's collarbone. I really didn't know how to feel about Charlie right now.

"Are you angry with him?" she whispered. I looked back to Alice's eyes. My hand, all on its own, reached up to her cheek. My fingers lazily traced the curve of her face. She pursed her lips nervously.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry Bella." Yeah me too, I thought. We were silent for a long minute then she spoke again. "So what did make you decide to stay?"

"You," I replied honestly.

"Me?"

"Yes. Alice some people wait their whole lives to meet the person who they are meant to be with. And a lot of people never even find that person, but I'm with that someone right now. I just ---"

"You just what?"

"I'm just afraid I wont be good enough for you," I admitted.

"Why would you think that?" she pleaded.

"Alice you are so smart and talented and funny and beautiful and kind. I'm just me. I'm so selfish and inconsiderate and boring…" I stopped because Alice was staring at me with pained eyes.

"Bella you are wrong. You are beautiful and sweet and smart and funny. Just because you come from some place different that values different things doesn't make you any less special."

I huffed still disagreeing.

"And, You're brave," she concluded.

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm being truthful with you. Do you think your friends at home could have handled all of this so well or even tried to handle it half as well as you have?" She had a small point. Jessica would have been in the corner crying since the minute she showed up, but still I wouldn't jump to calling myself brave. "Well can you at least agree that you are smart and funny?" That smile was killing me.

"Okay. I'll give you that," I smirked, then completely against my will, I yawned.

"Maybe," Alice yawned too, half giggling. "we should sleep a little. We can talk more later," she reassured me.

"Okay. Um -- do you mind if I roll over? I have this weird thing where I can't fall asleep if I'm not facing the nearest wall.

"Please. I want you to be comfortable," she said with a small smile. I looked her lips again for a moment. I wanted to kiss her again, but we were kinda naked now and I was nervous.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. I rolled over without kissing her.

Such a chicken.

Suddenly I felt Alice's fingers on my shoulder. I twitched involuntarily at her unexpected touch. It felt nice, but like I said I'm a totally chicken.

"What's this?" she asked tracing a scar on my shoulder.

"Oh, I tried to pet my neighbor's dog and he bit me."

"See, that was brave,'" she said.

I rolled slightly to look at her. "No, Alice. That's what most people would call stupid."

"I guess," she giggled. I caught myself again, staring at her lips. I think she knew what I wanted or maybe she wanted the same thing cause she leaned forward a little, propping herself on her arm. Softly, her lips brushed against mine.

My heart was beating out of control.

After a brief minute she hesitantly pulled away and licked her soft, pink lips. The sight of it forced me to swallow the lump in my throat. I rolled back towards the wall, afraid of what I might say or do next.

We lay there for a moment in silence, fighting sleep.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You would have never really liked boys," she told me quietly. There were a few inches of bed and sheets between us, but feeling the heat from her body made my muscles relax a little. Just a little, though. We were still pretty naked.

"Yeah Alice, I'm starting to think that's true."

"Sleep well," she said.

"You too, Alice."

Before I knew it, I was knocked out.

This had been easily the most stressful, the most exhausting 24 hours of my entire life. I'd met my mother.

My actual mother.

She wasn't dead.

She wasn't selling her body for drugs.

She wasn't living the life with a new husband and some new kids across the world somewhere.

She was – an immortal. She was a deity. She'd loved Charlie or so she said. She loved and cared for me.

Or so she said.

I hated her.

I was so glad Esme had been there with me, holding my hand. There were times where I just wanted to smack OR strangle Diana and the Queen. Not that what they were proposing didn't have some of levels of appeal, but their presentation just sucked. I had been lied to for me whole freaking life. Not just a few weeks here and there, but my whole life.

I mean, couldn't I have known? Everyone else knew. Just the thought of all the random girls and birds, who had referred to me as Princess. Who didn't know beside me?

That's why I trusted Alice so much. She wanted me to know and it killed her not to tell me the truth. She wanted to give me a fair chance to decide.

I had a lot to think about, but I knew I wanted to stay. I did believe in fate and if Alice and I were meant to be together, then so be it. The In-laws were already on board. And the upside to staying on the island: I would only be forced to see Diana one week of out the year.

And Alice had been right about me and boys. I honestly couldn't remember ever even having a crush on someone, guy or girl. Maybe something in the back of my heart just knew that there was someone special waiting for me. Maybe there was a part of my mind that kept me happily crush-free, kept me happy and single, for Alice. She was smart, and funny and remarkably sweet and caring. She was gorgeous and I would say a pretty excellent kisser.

I didn't hate the idea of us being together forever.

Not one bit.

--

It was dark when I opened my eyes again. I was very warm and comfortable. Someone had lit a small torch and placed it just inside the door.

My arms were wrapped around Alice. My head was resting on her breast. She was still asleep, breathing softly. I could hear some vaguely familiar noises coming from outside. The women of the island were at it again. Having sex, having fun, making love, fucking or whatever you want to call it. The same sexually charged energy filled the air, but this time it had a genuine effect on me. I wanted to wake Alice up, but I didn't know for what.

We were still both pretty timid the two times we'd kissed. It might have been way too soon to test the physical limits of our relationship, whatever that physical relationship was supposed to be.

My body, without my permission took control then. I didn't even realize what I had been doing until much later. I moved my head just a little, just so Alice's nipples was near my mouth. I kept the rhythm of my breathing close to normal, but for some reason, I began breathing hot, wet air on Alice's nipple. It started to harden, making my mouth water.

After just a few breaths Alice moved, sighing a bit. I closed my mouth, holding completely still.

Alice moved again, her eyes fluttering open. "Bella?" she whispered, just barely. We looked at each other for a long moment. I had no idea what to say.

I wanna see what second base is like for us? No, that wouldn't really work.

Alice bit her lip and then placed her hand gently on my cheek. I pushed myself up so we were eye to eye.

"I – I want to –" I started. I had no idea what I wanted.

"We can just kiss, perhaps and see what happens," she suggested sweetly. The breathy sound of her voice was making me unbelievably warm – and wet. I felt so awkward.

"Okay," I replied, before pausing. "I just, I'm just nervous. I don't really know what to do."

"I'm nervous too, Bella. Trust me. I do know some things. When we're ready I'll show you."

"Okay," I gulped.

Alice sat up a little. The way she moved made me think I should roll on my back. She rolled on her side and brought her fingers up to my lips. I looked into her eyes, glinting a beautiful hazel in the torchlight, the flecks of green and caramel dancing together. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she was holding back.

I reached up and ran my fingers down her cheek very slowly.

"You can tell me," I said.

"I will," she whispered. "Soon." She kissed me then. This time was completely different. Before it was almost like we were counting the seconds, just seeing how long the kiss would last before one of us would chicken out and pull away. Now I didn't want to pull away at all and I don't think Alice did either.

My eyes had slid closed. Her head tilted slightly and her lips parted. They were wet and sweet and so soft. I loved the way her mouth felt against mine. My arm wrapped around Alice's body and I pulled her a bit closer. Well, for a second.

Her breasts pressing against my right one was not close enough for her and once she was on top of me, settling herself between my legs, I realized that before we hadn't been close enough for me either.

Our lips had been moving together in perfect sync, when I moaned lightly against her lips. Her stomach gently brushed the throbbing spot between my legs. I think the sound I made encouraged Alice to shift her weight, pressing her stomach against me once more. I moaned again, breaking my lips from hers. I opened my eyes just as her lids fluttered open. I think her gaze mirrored the overwhelming desire I was feeling.

"Open your legs a little wider," she whispered patiently. I did what she said and she moved up my body a little bit, bringing her dripping core in line with mine. I drew in a sharp breath at the sensation. I could feel the wetness from Alice's pussy connect with mine. A soft gust of air between our thighs made our juices cool and tingle. My hips started to wiggle a little bit, determined to find more friction. Gently she ran her fingertips down my thigh to my calf. I swallowed the lust and the nervous energy building in my chest and let the goose bumps spread.

Her eyes held mine as she brought my leg up and wrapped it around her hip. The movement forced my hips to tilt slightly upward. My other leg slid up on its own and wrapped around the other side of her body. My heels gently pressed into the back of her thighs.

From then on our movements were natural and automatic. Alice was clearly in control, but my body cooperated very well, matching her rhythmic brushes. I had no idea what exactly we were doing, but it felt so amazing. Alice's clit began brushing against mine, almost softly. It sent this wild tingling sensation all over my body and when she leaned in closer and began kissing me again, our nipples began to rub together.

I couldn't control the way I was moaning and sighing and whimpering into her lips and neither could she. She was making me more and more wet with every sound rising from her chest. I wanted her so bad.

My tongue pressed against her lips and they parted automatically. Her tongue came into my mouth and softly caressed my tongue. She tasted so sweet. I started cataloging then all the things I wanted to do to her, all the things I wanted her to do to me. Feeling her lips and tongue all over my body, the taste of her, gliding my tongue between her legs, her nipples between my fingers, between my lips.

These fantasies wove in and out of my consciousness as I drifted back to the present. My hands traced the soft skin of her back down to her perfect ass. I gripped it with both hands, pulling her closer to me. She moaned deeply, thrusting her tongue deeper into my mouth. The pressure created the most delicious, forceful friction. I knew soon I was going to come.

A few perfect minutes later, though Alice pushed herself up and off of me. My eyes flew open.

What is she doing?

I watched her as grabbed my hips and pulled me down so I was flatter on my back, my head barely on the pillows.

"Tell me, okay, if you like this," she said nearly breathless. She was close too. I trusted her. She knew a way that would make us come, together.

I nodded in agreement.

Staying on her knees Alice brought one of her legs over my hip so that our thighs were interlaced. She grabbed my waist and pulled me an inch or so further down. Then she lowered herself onto me.

I cried out as every single inch of our dripping wet pussies started rubbing together. I had no idea my body could feel this way. With one hand Alice held on to my thigh, with the other, she traced my swollen nipple. My right hand gripped her thigh, holding on. Her skin was so soft.

My eyes squeezed shut as I pressed into her as hard as I could, letting her control the way our hips rocked together. My mouth was watering uncontrollably. Alice was making me feel so good.

Our bodies rubbed together desperately, hard. I couldn't get close enough. I wanted Alice to consume me.

Soon with one final push, my pussy started to quiver, moisture seeping out of me. My eyes squeezed tighter, flashing lights blinding me behind my eyes lids. Alice's name broke from me lips, but in my head, my mind recited a single phrase over and over again.

I love you, Alice. I love you.

"Bella," her voice came again and again in perfect high pinched whimpers. I could feel her juices coat me has she came, gripping my hip tightly.

She leaned forward kissing me slowly again, breathlessly. She pulled our legs apart gently and slid back to where she had been before, laying on top of me. She rolled us then on our sides as we both started to come back down.

Our lips broke a part, but she kept kissing my cheeks and my neck. I was panting, trying to refocus my blurred vision.

Alice and I had had sex, I think. Well, Alice and I had made love.

As we lay there in each other's arms, I now knew what all the religious hype was about. It was worth waiting for that one person. This wouldn't have been the same with anyone else. Not with boys back home, not with the girls in the lagoon, not with Sun. Sure anyone could make me come, but Alice had made me feel loved, fully and completely. She was patient and attentive and thorough and amazingly sexy.

The friendship was covered. I knew even if I had decided to leave, I would always want Alice in my life. But now with the way we had just been connected, the finally piece of our mythical puzzle, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life pleasing Alice. Being with her would never get old. I would never grow tired of seeing her smile or hearing her moan. I knew that she was my soul mate, bound to me for eternity and I knew now, that I was in love with her.

--

Alice… Ready and Willing

I shifted my weight, again, so that I was nestled in Bella's arms. Automatically she pulled me closer and kissed me, a few soft pecks on my lips. My hand drifted down to her hip and I traced her soft skin slowly. She exhaled lightly when I reached the curve of her backside. I never wanted to stop touching her.

What we had just experienced had been everything Zafrina told me to expect. She'd told me that once I was able to really be with my Match-- once Bella and I were finally able to make love to each other-- it would be the single best experience of my life. She said that I would never be able to leave Bella again; my love for her would only multiply, that I would yearn for her touch every minute of every day, that I would do anything and everything to make her happy. Making Bella come and having Bella make me come had changed everything. Zafrina was right.

At one point I had been mildly curious about what drinking the Amah really felt like, but now I truly had no desire to find out. I would never grow tired of the way Bella could make me feel, all on her own. I did not realize until I heard the way she sighed my name as her climax consumed her, just how much I loved her. I was hers now, body and soul. Every inch of me belonged to Bella.

After a moment, I bothered to look around. It was hard to take my eyes off of her body, but I could tell Fire had been here under the Queen's orders. He often did her biding. He did belong to Diana and my mother, which I could explain to Bella now that she was better informed, but mother and Diana and Tanya typically only used him for one thing. The rest of the time he was under the Queen's control. My sleep torch was lit and there were trays of food on a golden cart from the Palace.

I think Bella could have sustained me forever, but I was famished and knew she had to be at least a little bit hungry. I looked up the fraction of an inch to meet her eyes, her perfect, gorgeous brown eyes, those mahogany pools I simply wanted to drown in. My small movement encouraged her to look back at me.

"Are you hungry, Angel?" I knew that was a monicker Zafrina and Kate had applied to me, but now it just seemed fitting for Bella. She was my Angel now, heaven sent to make me whole.

"Yeah, I am," she replied. She didn't seem to mind the nickname.

As hard as it was to move, I slid to my feet and pushed the serving trays over to the side of the bed. Bella sat up, crossing her legs under her body and pulled the sheet around her, covering her breasts. I could have gazed at her beautiful, naked body all day, but she still looked so amazing. Her tousled hair shimmered a little in the torch light. Her lips look so soft and worn, all the more eager to be kissed. And Bella, she looked happy. I smiled at her and a little to myself as I unfolded the cloth that accompanied the food.

"These are stain proof, I suppose you would say,?" I told her spreading it on the bed in front of her.

"Oh," she said with a little smile. She looked so happy. It made my heart flutter.

I uncovered the trays and turned to her.

"I'll just have whatever," she said lightly.

I grabbed a bowl of fruit and handed it to her and then sat down with a small platter of bread and cheese. Looking under the trays I saw that the Queen had sent over some water for Bella and I and a pint of the Amah. I wondered for a moment if it would interest Bella this time around.

"Uh- the Queen sent over some of the Amah. Would you like to try it now?" I asked, trying not to sound too hesitant. I didn't want my feelings to influence her decision.

"Do you want to?" she asked. Maybe I wasn't as convincing as I had hoped. I bit my lip, not wanting to lie. "Cause I don't, really. Maybe later."

"Okay," I said smiling. I poured us each a small cup of water and handed one to Bella. I found it nearly impossible to keep from watching her lips while she ate. It took every part of my self-control to concentrate on my own food.

After a few moments, a few long agonizing moments, my eyes met Bella's. She giggled a little, chewing on a grape.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanna do that again," Bella said with a smirk, her skin flushing a delicious pink. So was utterly beautiful. I leaned forward over the food and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We can do that as much as you like, as often as you like," I told her.

"Good," she replied, scrunching her nose in the most adorable way.

We sat for a few minutes more, eating slowly. I truly had no idea what to say. There were many things running through my mind. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted wrap my arms around her and run my fingers through her hair. I wanted make love to her over and over again. And I wanted to tell her how I really felt. I wished I'd had the courage inside of me. I had done so much to keep Bella, but I didn't know if I was ready to tell her what I was thinking. I was too afraid to come out and say the words I love you.

I kept my eyes on my hands, fiddling with a small bit of an apple.

"Alice, I wanted to ask you something," she said sweetly.

With the sound of her voice, she immediately had my attention. "Of course. Please ask," I replied.

"Why did you cause the storm? I mean I'm glad you did, especially now," she smiled, looking at me through her lashes. "But what made you do it, then?"

I knew I would have to explain this to her at some point. I took a deep breath.

"Your birthday is in two days time and Diana had planned for her week stay to coincide with that day. She had planned to come to your house on your birthday and simply tell you everything." I gave her a moment. Her smile had faded and her eyes grew wider. Her hand was still, a piece of bread dangling from her fingers. I swallowed, ready to continue. I had to explain it all now, get it all out there, but I hated what this new knowledge of her mother and her father was doing to her.

"From what I did know about you, I knew you would not be pleased with Diana arriving at your door. I know-- I know it was selfish of me, but I wanted you to like it here. I wanted to meet you and I knew if Diana did it her way, there would no chance of her convincing you to follow her back."

"You're right," she looked down, her eyes growing dark. I quickly, but carefully, moved the trays back on to the cart and the cloth out of the way. Then I slid closer to her. My hand automatically went to the side of her neck and gently tried to soothe her there. She looked up at me then.

"I thought if I could get you here for at least a few days before Diana was allowed to return you would get a chance to see for yourself what she was offering. She found out you were brought here early and she asked the queen to grant her permission to return. The Queen agreed, but added two days to the next calendar."

Bella thought for a long minute then mumbled under her breath, "I wished the Queen would never let her come back." I wished I had some words of comfort of Bella. Diana had sacrificed much for her, but she had also hurt my mother deeply with her initial decision to leave. I know Diana was serving a great purpose on Earth, but now with my Mother's heartache only compounded by the tears I saw threatening to fall from Bella's eyes, it was hard to feel anything for the Princess.

"And Bella, it was not her who rescued you from the storm." Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but she had the right to know.

"What?" she was angry now.

"Another one of the Amazons, Kebi, did. The queen sent her when she found out what I had done."

"Did you get in trouble with the Queen or Diana?" she asked, her tone suddenly flooding with concern -- for me. My heart tightened in my chest. She really did care for me.

"No. Mother spoke to them on my behalf. She made them understand -- at least that part. She knew how badly I wanted to be with you. She knew how I would feel about you once we met," I told her.

"Alice, I -- ah," I gazed at her carefully. "It's nothing. I just wish we didn't have to meet that way. I wish it could have been easier, for both of us."

"I know, Bella. But I am so happy to have you here, with me now."

"I am not going anywhere," she promised. My love for her boiled in my stomach, blocking my throat. I swallowed, forcing it back down, giving myself a chance to think, a chance to process what I really wanted. But I already knew what that was. In this moment and every moment since I'd met her, I'd wanted Bella and nothing else.

I pulled the sheet down, exposing her breasts. I ached to touch her perfect pink nipples. She swallowed a little, then started to move towards me. In a catlike motion, she smoothly brought herself up on all fours, her hands on either side of my thighs, our lips inches apart.

"I think I want you to show me more of what you know, but go slow. Okay?" she purred. My heart took off at the idea of Bella wanting me to please her more. I nodded, then slowly brought my right hand up to her breast. Our eyes held as she let me gently tease her nipple with my fingertips. She inhaled a quick breath through her nose then licked her luscious pink lips.

"I want to kiss you," she confessed. Her eyes drifted down to my lips then back up to meet my gaze. My fingers were still occupied, rubbing her breasts as gently as possible. I wondered if she could tell just how much I loved her, just how much control I was exercising.

"Bella, Angel. I'm yours...forever. You can kiss me whenever you want. And I think you should know that I want to kiss you too." I confessed, right back.

Her lips turned up into a positively seductive smirk "Well why aren't we kissing then?" she asked. My fingers were still caressing her nipple.

"I have no Earthly idea," I giggled. I leaned forward closing the gap between us, but the moment our lips met, Bella's hand came up to my shoulder and she lightly began pushing me back. Part of me thought she wanted me to be in control, but I thought too that she was testing herself, testing the limit of what she felt comfortable enough to do.

I watched Bella, gazing at her hands and her lips, wondering what she intended to do. I lay back, propping myself on my elbows. Bella slowly and light trailed her fingers down the side of my thigh. Gently she slid my legs to the center of the bed, straddling my thighs.

"Who taught you how to touch me like that?" she asked quietly.

"Zafrina and Kate. Is that okay?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what conclusions she would draw from my answer.

"Mhmm," she nodded then looked back down, gazing at my body. I exhaled, relieved.

Then, I was patient. I wanted her to touch me everywhere, with her hands, with her lips, but I had to let Bella set her own pace. I knew I would draw much pleasure from her no matter how she touched me, and whenever she wanted me to I would please her right back.

After a few moments Bella's eyes settled on my breast. I couldn't help the way my hips squirmed a little on the bed, my thighs rubbing together. Bella's lustful for gaze was making me so wet. I was aching for her to touch me, anywhere.

She lifted her left hand slowly and ran her fingers tips over my breast. I swallowed, straining to keep my eyes open. Her touch was perfect, soft yet delibrate. She was purposefully taking it slow. Our eyes met and I could tell she was enjoying teasing me.

My pussy was throbbing, growing wetter and wetter.

She inched a bit forward, bringing her face closer to mine. We both watched my nipple as it began to swell even more under her fingertips. Bella dipped her head forward then and slowly ran the side of her tongue around my nipple. I couldn't control it. My head fell back between my shoulders as soft whimpers escaped my lips. It felt so amazing. I never wanted her to stop.

My eyes closed and let myself bask in the sensation. Bella brought her other hand up to my right nipple and began stroking it gently. All the while her tongue still proceeded slowly drawing lazy, excruciating circles around the other. Her pace didn't change nor did the sensation, but the anticipation did. It pulled at my insides, dragging my hips upwards to Bella's sweet core. I moaned, annoyed and aroused, when our bodies did not make contact the way I wanted them to.

Something told me to open eyes and when I did Bella was gazing at me, my nipple still secure between her lips. Her brown eyes held me for a moment before she spoke. "Baby, lay back," she purred at me. My stomach did a backflip. Her words, that one simple word, Baby, my heart sputter and my pussy twitch violently. She owned me. Completely.

I lay back, resting my head in the sheets as Bella climbed further up my body. She swallowed for a moment, a hint of nervous in her expression, but after a moment it disappeared. She'd made some sort of decision.

Her lips went back to my left nipple then and I sighed and moaned uncontrollably. Feeling my hips thrust up again, Bella gently used her knee to part my legs. I welcomed it, eagerly. The soft part of her leg just above her knee and the wider expanse of her thigh pressed up against me with just the right amount of pressure.

She proceeded to slowly move her leg up and down my body, spreading my wetness around. The movement across my lips was driving me insane, my arousal consuming me.

"More," I panted, my eyes unable to open.

She slid down my body a little further, pressing her wet core into the identical spot on my body. Our legs intertwined created the perfect amount of pressure, the perfect kind of friction. I wanted to move but before I did, Bella began moving her hips in a deep forceful rhythm. I moaned again, wrapping my arms around her back, pulling her closer.

Bella rocked into me with quick, rough thrusts, much harder than a few hours before, but I loved the sensations. I loved the harsh moans it was forcing out of me.

"Come, Baby. Please." Bella begged, panting against my lips. How could I not give her what she wanted? I shifted my hips a fraction of an inch and arched into her next few thrusts willingly. The slight change caused my thigh to rock into her pussy even harder, sending us both spinning, whimpering each others names. I came harder than I thought possible, coating myself and Bella with every drop of my wetness and me with hers.

I held on to her, kissing her perfect lips as she slowed her pace, our clits still gently brushing against each others bodies.

Sooner than I would have hoped, Bella broke the kiss and slid down my body a little. She nestled both of her legs gently between mine.

"I'm sorry," Bella panted against my chest. "I got carried away."

"Please don't apologize. Please feel free to get carried away as much and as often as you like."

"I think I just might," she laughed a little. I loved this new and different side of her. She was still figuring herself out-- what her role was here and she still wasn't one hundred percent sure what to do with me, but she was trying. I felt the self-effacing air about her start to dwindle. She didn't seem so hesitant or nervous anymore. She took control and I loved it. I loved her, even more.

I wanted her to make love to me again, but it was really late, or early and I had a feeling the next day would be filled with more challenges for us. We still had to deal with all that Bella's decision to stay meant and we still had to deal with Diana.

I moved a bit and she followed my lead back under the sheets. They weren't necessary for warmth, but I think she was accustomed to being covered. I could see no problem with that, as long as we were in each other arms, here, together.

Bella turned again to face the wall. I didn't mind that either. I wanted her to be comfortable. I wanted her to get a peaceful night's sleep, or at least what was left of the night. I wrapped my arm around her stomach, pressing my breasts into her. She scooted back as far as she could, pressing herself into the curve of my lap. I knew she could feel the wetness against her backside.

I knew the morning would come. We would wake and there would be things I had to do. But I didn't care for any of those things, any of those necessary tasks. I wanted to lay like this, play like this with Bella, my perfect Angel, forever.

--

The sound of Luna's voice woke me early in the morning.

"Alice," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and smiled to myself a little. Bella and I had switched places in the night. Her soft arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and her cheek was gently nestled into my neck.

"Hi Luna," I whispered back. I didn't want to wake Bella unnecessarily. "What is it?"

"The Queen wants to see Bella."

I sighed heavily. Our little peace of heaven interrupted again by royal formalities. I turned my head a little and Bella readjusted sliding back a little. "Bella, Angel. Wake up."

She sighed, smiling. "Do I have to?"

"Bella, the Queen needs to speak to you," Luna repeated.

Bella's eyes flew open and she stared at Luna. "I can understand you."

I kissed her on the forehead. "I told you once you decided to stay, you would be able to hear all of the animals."

"Right," she said slightly confused. Her eyes slid from Luna to me. My teeth grazed the inside of my lip as she gazed at me hungrily. I felt a whole new knot tie in my stomach. I considered asking Luna to leave.

"Luna, tell the Queen we'll be right up," Bella said softly. She titled her head up then and kissed me deeply. A soft whimper escaped from my chest. I couldn't help it. Kissing her was so wonderful. I could have spent all day in bed with her doing just that.

After a moment of us being extremely rude, Luna spoke again. "Uh -- Bella. The Queen would like to speak to you alone."

"Yeah, that's not going to work," she said against my lips and went right back to kissing me. I giggled as she lightly tickled my side.

"Bella, she was very insistent that you come alone."

Bella broke the kiss then, her face flushing red. "Luna. Alice is gonna come with me. I promise I will tell the Queen I am the one disobeying her orders, not you." She kept her voice calm, but she was still rather angry.

"Luna, do not worry please. I will have Mother speak to her if she grows truly upset." I assured her.

"Okay," Luna said. She trusted me. Even though the Queen was not known for her even temper, I would never let any harm come to her. A moment later Luna flew out the window, giving Bella and I few more minutes of privacy.

"We should prepare to leave. If the Queen is kept waiting too long, she'll send Cru and then Mika."

"Who is Mika?" Bella sighed, sitting up.

"Her eagle." I couldn't contain my giggle. I had only seen Mika a few times, but she was a full grown bald eagle, ridiculous to use as a messenger bird. She couldn't even fit through some of the smaller archways.

Bella stared at me, then huffed a small laugh. "Figures."

We took our time getting dressed. Not because Bella was annoyed with the Queen and Diana, but because I couldn't stop touching her -- in ways that would not facilitate a speedy departure. And Bella couldn't seem to stop kissing me. I tried to help her into her robe, but her lips kept finding mine, stilling my hands at her waist or over her breast or as they brushed past her shoulders.

"Maybe I should put on my own sandals," she whispered against my cheek.

"I agree," I said. A small squeal boiled over as Bella pinched me gently before going to grab our shoes. Once they were tied we started walking to the palace, fingers intertwined.

Bella was quiet again, letting me lead the way. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but I knew she might want this time to have her thoughts. If Bella cared for me the way I thought she did, she'd open up when she was ready.

Finally we reached the main archway. Bella stopped and pulled me a little bit closer. I swallowed the nervous ball of energy rising in my chest. Her eyes were clouded with worry.

"I love you," she said, then pursed her lips cautiously waiting for my reply. My heart should have taken off running. I'd waited 19 years to hear those words, but the furrowing of her brow was saying too much. She was upset and afraid.

"Bella, I love you too." My free hand stroked her cheek.

"I just know that every time I talk to the Queen or Diana its going to be bad news or some shit I don't want to deal with." I was little shocked to hear her swear. Not that it bothered me but it simply further highlighted how upset she was and that did bother me.

"No matter what happens today, I just wanted you to know that. I know it's only been a couple days, but you've changed my life completely and I love you." The tears brimming her eyes forced mine to the surface. I grabbed her then, wrapping my arms around her as tight as I could. She hugged me back with just as much force. I never wanted to let her go.

"I love you too," I whispered. "So much."

She released me after a moment and I placed my hands on her face scanning her eyes, looking for a sign that she was ready to face the Queen again. She gazed back and after a brief moment nodded. My hands dropped back down to hers and our fingers intertwined again.

I led Bella to the Queen's main receiving room. Mother was there with Diana and the Queen. She smiled slightly at Bella and me, a smile she gave me when she wanted me to be brave. I inhaled deeply and squeezed Bella's hand.

"You wanted to see me?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella. Good Morning. Good Morning Alice. I trust you slept well." the Queen replied.

"Good Morning and yes we did," I answered politely.

"And I trust you saw the food that was sent to you."

"Yes, thank you." Bella replied. Her tone was quick and impatient. The Queen chose to ignore it.

"Well since you brought Alice with you, I will tell you both. Bella you are to return to your father today to say your goodbyes. Diana will take you" I felt Bella stiffen beside me. "And when you return I have arranged for you and Alice to move to your quarters here."

"Why? What's wrong with Alice's room?" Bella asked.

"Her quarters are designed to accommodate one person, not two. But if you would rather reside away from the palace I will arrange that instead." She paused for a brief moment, glaring at Bella. No one had ever talked to the Queen like this before, but Bella was her granddaughter and Bella had every right to be angry. "When you return you and Alice will be bound and Zafrina will begin your instruction."

I leaned over quickly pressing my lips to her ear. "Being bound to your Match is similar to being married. We'll have our wedding when you return."

"Oh," she said to me with a slight nod, before addressing the Queen, but mostly Diana this time. "Alice isn't coming with me to see Charlie? Don't you think he would like to meet her?"

"Bella, Alice can't go to the mortal realm," Diana replied.

"Why? You all made an exception for Kebi or whatever her name is. She came and got me, right? Well this is sort of a big deal, you know with me leaving Earth forever and all. My father might want to meet her." Bella was seething, gripping me tightly. I didn't want to anger the Queen anymore than I already had, but I would journey with Bella to see her father, if she wanted me to. I would go anywhere for her. I squeezed her hand, again.

Diana and the Queen looked at each other for a moment, engaging in silent conversation. Bella pulled our fingers still intertwined, behind her back, pulling me closer still.

Finally Bella spoke again, breaking the intense silence. "I'm not going anywhere with you unless Alice comes with me."

She glared directly at Diana.

--

Bella...Cleansed and Transported

Maybe I should have been nicer to "Grandma", but her and Diana had been asking a lot of me lately. I finally had someone I loved and trusted in Alice and I wasn't exactly up to walking away from her, not right now.

I watched as the Queen and Diana continued their visual battle of wits for a few moments more. Alice kept a firm hold on my hand. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was with me on this. She didn't want us to be separated either, not forcibly, for any amount of time. My other hand went behind my back and I rubbed Alice's soft hand between my palms. She swallowed nervously, but scooted a little bit closer. I turned slightly and kissed her on her forehead. That seemed to help her relax a little. I could feel her shed a little of the tension on her shoulders.

Finally Diana and the Queen turned back to Alice and I. I guessed they'd made their decision.

"Alice can join you for one day and then you are to spend some time alone with your father before returning," the Queen declared. I turned my gaze towards Alice. She looked back at me, nodding slightly. Maybe this was the best offer we would get.

"Fine."

"Diana, Senna will perform the Cleansing and the three of you will depart." I didn't bother asking what she was talking about. Alice would tell me. Diana simply nodded and then started walking towards Alice and I. Esme was not far behind her.

"Follow me please," Diana said walking past us.

Esme caught up and laced her arm with mine, towing us along.

"Senna, Zafrina's sister, will perform what we call a Cleansing," Esme told me.

"It's sort of like a quickie baptism," Alice added with a small smile. She was so adorable. I couldn't wait to be alone with her again – for more than one reason.

"That's correct. And once you are 'Cleansed' you will be officially considered an Amazon. You will also be invincible in the moral realm."

I stopped walking.

"What?"

"Bella, you'll be one of us now, well like your Mother and the other Amazons. You'll be an immortal. You'll be invincible." I thought about this for a moment. Well tried to at least, but gave up when Alice's fingers squeezed mine. I think she was trying to tell me to take everything one step at a time. That's what I would have to do. Living for forever, being able to toss myself off tall buildings wasn't something I could really wrap my mind around. And honestly it wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment. I had a baptism to get to.

We followed Diana through the palace to this long room, which had this kind of gigantic indoor swimming. There was a woman there, naked of course. I could only assume it was Senna. She looked exactly like Zafrina except her skin was a few shades lighter, more of a deep caramel color, where as Zafrina's was more of a milk chocolate.

I took my eyes off of her when Diana stopped at the large double doors leading into the room.

"Alice will join you. I will be waiting right here," Diana said taking Esme's hand.

"Okay." I said quietly. Being dunked in some water should't be much of a big deal. I didn't trust Diana, but I did trust Esme and of course I trusted Alice. I had nothing to be nervous about. This was just one of the many things I was going to have to deal with … today.

Alice and I walked into the room and Diana closed the double doors behind us. It was bright, like every other room in the palace. Large open archways provided a view that looked out over the whole island.

Senna walked towards Alice and I and greeted us warmly. "Good Morning Bella. I understand that you have a journey ahead of you today, so this will go rather quickly. The Cleansing itself is nothing more than a brief submersion. What may come as a shock to you is how you feel and what you see and hear when you resurface. Please do not be alarmed. Just remember that you are being reborn and all of your senses will be truly in tune with island."

"Okay," I said swallowing. Now I was nervous.

"Please undress and step into the water with me."

Alice turned to face me then. She sank to her knees and started pulling the leather straps free. When she was done she stood looking at my face. "There are animals and other creatures that we have here that you do not have on Earth. As a visitor you were unable to see them. It would have been too much, maybe." I nodded. A two headed goat or something like that wouldn't have made my first few days here any easier. "They are all very friendly, just –"

"Different," I smirked at her.

"That's right. Different." She pulled my robe off me and handed it to a younger girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere. She carried fresh white robes in her hands that I assumed were for me, and draped my blue one over her shoulder. Alice thanked her and then turned back to me.

I should have been self-conscious in front of Senna, naked with Alice like this, but for some reason I wasn't. Senna waited patiently. I think she knew that Diana was in some sort of a hurry, but she actually seemed completely happy giving Alice and I few moments to ourselves.

"I'm glad I'm allowed to come with you, even if only for a little while," Alice's hands gently swept over my body. Her left hand settled on my breast. I sighed a little and wrapped my arms around her waist, watching her. She grazed my nipple with her finger. I watched her lips and she kept her eyes focused on what her hands were doing.

"Me too" I paused, thinking that what I was about to say was very far from what I wanted to do. "Let me get this over with so we can go."

"Okay," she whispered. She gazed at my lips for a moment then gently tugged on my nipple, instantly soaking my inner thighs. My breath caught and Alice smiled, leaning in closer to kiss me. I think she really liked the affect she had on me.

We kissed for a few moments, but then I released her when I remembered that not only did we have an audience, but there was still the issue of the quantum leap to Charlie's house.

Geez he's gonna meet Alice. Another matter, entirely, to wrap my mind around.

I turned towards the pool and walked towards Senna's out stretched hand. She held onto me as I waded down a few steps into the warm, shallow water.

"Just let my arms guide you. Your body will be under no longer than ten seconds and then this part of your inception will be complete."

"Okay," I said swallowing. I turned to face Alice, who smiled slightly. She rocked a little, shifting her weight, much like she had the first moment we met. She was anxious to have me back her side I guessed. This time though, she wasn't the only one.

Senna's arms came up behind my back. Despite her delicate curves, she was incredibly strong. I was almost afraid not to bend the way her arms were willing me to.

She cradled my back and slowly brought my whole body under the water. After one brief moment, I could feel her body vibrate slightly, like she was humming or something. Unable to hear and too afraid to open my eyes, I started counting to ten. When I got to seven she brought me up out of the water. I blinked, wiping the water running off my forehead off my face.

Everything looked exactly the same.

I was kinda hoping for some weird crap to happen. Maybe there would be a dragon standing next to Alice or maybe a sphinx juggling outside the window, but nope. There wasn't anything new or usual for me to look at.

"There's nothing in here, Angel," Alice said catching the look of confusion on my face. She had taken the white robe from the girl and had a towel in her other hand.

"Go now," Senna said. "I look forward to knowing you when you return." I was starting to like her. She had a very calming aura about her and her voice was pleasant and kind.

"Thank you," I said walking out of the pool. Senna followed and began getting dressed herself. I took the towel from Alice and dried myself off. When I was done she quickly wrapped the robe around me and secured it at my waist with a golden rope belt. I was part of the team now.

As soon as the laces were tied on my sandals, Senna opened the large double doors. Diana and Esme thanked her and she was gone.

"Bella, although some of your skills will take practice to harness, now that you have been Cleansed, you have the ability to teleport," Diana said.

"Okay. Well what do I do?" She just made it sound so easy.

Just teleport Bella. All the kids are doing it. She wasn't making me warm to her with her smug attitude. I still wanted to smack her a little bit.

"Just close your eyes and envision yourself where you would like to go. I will bring Alice to Charlie's kitchen."

"Okay. One question though. What about our clothes?" Even if it was summer in Forks, togas would exactly cut it.

"Don't worry. It will be taken care of," she replied. I just nodded.

Esme dropped her hand then and went to embrace Alice who let go of my fingers.

"You just listen to Bella. Everything will be fine and I'll be right here when you get back," Esme said before kissing Alice on the forehead.

"Yes Mother," Alice whispered back. It hit me then. Clothing aside, Alice was about to go to a different universe for the first time. I had no idea how she was so calm, but she was. She actually looked a little excited.

Esme let her go and Alice walked over to Diana, and turned with her back to her. Diana wrapped her arms around Alice's chest.

"Bella you go first and Alice and I will follow. I promise you will be fine," she said

"Fine." I replied. Esme squeezed my hand for a moment then turned to look at Diana. The shared some silent exchange. I wondered how long it would be before Alice and I would no longer need words to say what we were feeling. I wondered if we would ever be the perfect Match the Esme and Diana were.

"Wait." I closed the distance between Alice and I. Diana released her and took a few steps back. I grabbed her face, looking deep into her eyes. "Just in case I get stuck in a time warp or something." I pressed my lips to hers, hard. I knew at least for Esme's sake Diana wouldn't let anything happen to Alice, but I wanted to taste her lips one more time, just in case Diana wasn't exactly right about how easy this whole teleporting thing was supposed to be. I released her against my will and looked at her face as she licked her lips, forcing her eyes to open. "Love you," I whispered.

"Love you more," she smirked at me.

"We'll see about that." I muttered back. She was unbelievably adorable.

"Bella," Diana said.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Just close your eyes and will it to be so," she said. "We'll be right behind you."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I felt like a complete ass, but I did what Diana said. The last thing I heard was Alice giggling, probably at the face I was making at Diana.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in Charlie's kitchen -- our kitchen. I looked around, a little confused.

Had I dreamt the whole thing?

I had on my regular clothes: my favorite jeans, my chucks and my favorite tattered thermal. This could be any regular Tuesday – I looked at the stove clock – any regular Tuesday Morning. Charlie would be at work. My copy of Utopia was on the table right where I had left it.

I could have totally hit my head and woken up back in my house. Alice, the island, my mother, it was all some sort of sick hallucination. That had to be it. But just as I turned to go check if my truck was where I left it I heard the unmistakable sound of Alice's laughter.

Diana and Alice came walking into the kitchen. Diana had a smile on her face and Alice was nearly doubled over in laughter. Alice looked -- amazing. She had on this adorable long sleeve shirt, the typical lumber jacket plaid of red and black. Over it she wore a form fitting down vest. My eyes raked over her. The curves of her thighs were highlighted by a pair of extremely tight jeans and a pair of black, knee-high boots.

Alice was hot as hell.

Diana was wearing some jeans and a emerald green v-neck shirt and she had her hair up in a ponytail. She looked—good, I guess. If I didn't know she was my mom and that she was probably a thousand years old, we could have passed for sisters.

Damn her.

"What's so funny?" I asked, pretty relieved. I didn't want Alice and everything we'd been though to be some creation of my imagination.

"Diana brought us through -- into your back woods. We scared the hell out of this squirrel." I chuckled a bit, a smile touching my lips. I'd never heard Alice laugh like that.

"Charlie wont be home before eight and I have some calls to make." My smile faded at the sound of Diana's voice. Such a buzzkill. Then I watched dumbfounded as she pulled a freaking Blackberry out of her pocket.

Of course she had calls to make. She was super royalty. I bet her mailbox was full with messages of people who were just dying to be saved. She looked up and caught me glaring at her. "Why don't you show Alice around?"

"Really? What if we run into people?" I asked.

"Just tell them who she is to you. Bella, after tomorrow time will be altered to adjust for your withdrawal from this world. Charlie will be the only human who will accurately remember what happens in the next two days."

"Oh," I said. "Oh!" Alice giggled then.

"Well, are you going to give me the grand tour of this cute little planet of yours? I promised I'll be on my best behavior" I thought for a moment. Where the hell could I take her?

Besides up to my bedroom…

Diana pulled me from my fantasy when she produced a billfold filled with hundreds.

"What the hell?" I said. I couldn't bite my tongue anymore. All that fucking cash. Had she been sending child support?

"Here," she held out several hundreds to me. "Show Alice around Forks and the take her to the mall in Port Angeles. She'll like the mall."

"I have money thanks." I might as well empty my bank account. I wouldn't have use for any sort of cash on the island. And this was the first time in my life I actually had someone to spend money on, even if it wasn't much.

"Well here, Alice you hold on to it just in case." Alice took the wad of cash, putting an end to the argument.

"I'll make dinner when I get back," I said taking Alice's hand.

"I'll handle dinner. You and Alice just have a good time," She said with a smile, for Alice.

"Fine. Come on, Baby," I said, pulling Alice towards the front door. I grabbed my bag and my phone, which were on the couch where I'd left them the last time I was here. I looked at the display on my phone.

It wasn't Tuesday.

It was Friday. Friday June 10th.

The day before the storm.

Diana wasn't lying about altering time.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

I should have showed Alice around the house, but I wanted to get away from Diana. She was driving me insane.

I closed the door behind Alice, but then I froze on the top porch step.

There next to my beat up truck was a car that I could only assume was Diana's "mortal" car. A brand new, shiny white BWM sedan. I seriously wanted to slap her.

Alice followed me to the truck and I opened the door for her, helping her into the high cab. Once I was settled behind the wheel, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked up to see a small smile on her perfect lips. "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

"Oh no. Al, that's not it at all. I'm just – she's just getting on my nerves."

"Well, look at it this way. You get to spend the whole day with me," she beamed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorable cheeks, her cute lips. A day alone with her would more than make up for how obnoxiously perfect Diana was trying to be.

"That's true." I kissed her hand and started my engine.

Forks really wasn't much to see. I drove Alice past the high school, past the police station. She was more intrigued by the enormous moss covered trees than anything else. She listened intently as I pointed places and random people out to her. And she asked any question that popped into her head. It was like watching a little kid as the Space Museum for the first time. Her eyes were filled with awe and wonder. Alice, to her credit handled all the men walking around quiet well. I think all of her years of studying up on me had prepared her for men who weren't bound to sex and welding.

"It is very pretty here," she remarked as we drove past Old Man Cullen's place, the last house before the highway. "But it's rather different."

"Yeah. It is," I chuckled squeezing her hand.

The trip to the mall was rather pointless, seeing as how neither Alice or I couldn't take anything back to Themyscira with us, but some how Alice managed to make it fun.

I followed her from store to store as she tried on tops and dresses and shoes. God, she loved the shoes. "I bet Rosalie had a pair like these," she joked, holding up a pair of four inch, red stilettos.

To my pleasant surprise we some how ended up in Victoria's Secret. I walked around with Alice holding her hand as she picked up various items, examining them carefully. People looked at us curiously, but obviously no one said anything. There weren't exactly a lot of lesbian couples out and walking around in this "city".

"Um, why don't you wait for me outside," Alice said sweetly.

"Okay." She was up to something, but I knew it couldn't be all bad. We were in Victoria's Secret. I turned once as I was walking out to see Alice asking one of the sales ladies for help. She was so cute.

I stood for a few minutes just outside the entrance to the store. I tried to think about Alice, instead of Diana –or Charlie. What the hell was I going to say to him? How was going explain who Alice was, what she meant to me?

I stared at the Helzberg's across the way.

Maybe I could –

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's voice, coming from inside the store. I turned to see her talking to some guy, maybe a few years older than us. He was obviously hitting on her.

"Well I'm seeing someone actually," Alice said politely. She had a small bag in her hand. "But thank you." She turned and walked towards me. The moment we made eye contact it was like she completely forgot about the guy who as just asked her out. Her face light up with a bright smile and she walked right over and kissed me.

When I opened my eyes I watched as the guy's face turned green.

"Are you okay?" I asked. It was her first real conversation with a man.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. He wanted to take me to supper."

"I see," I chuckled. The guy was still staring. "What did you get? I'm sure we can't take anything back."

"I know, but it's for you. For tonight." She smiled, kissing me one more time. This time she slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth, then gently sucked on my bottom lip. When I opened my eyes, the guy was blinking fiercely, nearly sweating. He may not have gotten Alice's number, but we at least gave him something to visualize for the next few days. I laughed, taking in the bewildered expression.

"Okay – well come on. I wanna get you something." I towed Alice across the mall to the jewelry store. The poor guy was still staring as we walked away.

Alice was very cooperative as the sales lady sized her finger. She remained silent as I picked out and paid for a round diamond solitaire in the platinum band. It cost me almost every dollar I had.

She didn't say anything until we were back in the confines of the truck. I slid a little closer to her, nudging my body out of the path of the steering wheel.

"Bella you didn't have to spend any money on me."

I slid the small box out of the bag and pulled the ring out.

"If we were doing this my way, in my world, I would have given you this so our families and every one of our friends would know what you mean to me, they would know that I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I don't know – how much you know about engagements and stuff, but that's what this ring means. I do love you, Alice and I want to be with you forever." It was a little anti-climatic, but I think I got my point across.

I took Alice's hand and slid the ring on her finger. She swallowed and looked up at me through her dark lashes. "I will wear this, always. Or until tomorrow morning. Whichever comes first," she giggled a little, but then grew very serious. "I wouldn't have wanted to be created for anyone else." She spoke the words slowly. Every single syllable was filled with her love for me.

She gazed at me for a second then pounced on me, crushing her lips to mine. Her hands wrapped into my hair and I shifted under her weight as she scurried to straddle my lap. The kiss grew more heated as she began grinding into my lap, moaning anxiously. I wanted her, right there and then, but something told me the parking lot of the mall was not exactly the best place to do that.

I kissed her feverishly though for a few more moments. I could feel the warmth in my pussy growing to match the heat I could feel against my stomach. I broke my lips from hers.

"It's getting late. We should get back."

"Okay," Alice pouted. "But I'll get you all to myself later tonight, right?" My stomach flipped at the idea of Alice spending the night with me in my bedroom …with me and whatever was in that Victoria's Secret bag. Finally my bed would see some action.

"Yes, Baby. Of course," I assured her. She seemed okay with that answer and slid off my lap so I could drive.

When we got back to the house we could hear Diana busy in the kitchen. Whatever she was cooking smelled great.

DAMN IT.

I flopped down in a chair and pulled Alice down in my lap.

"Diana, I didn't know you could cook," Alice said with genuine surprise. Diana winked at her before turning back to the stove. She didn't even notice Alice's ring.

Just before I was going to shoot some snide remark Diana's way, the front door opened.

"Bells?" Charlie yelled.

"In here, Dad." I replied squinting my eyes shut.

Bring on the shit storm.

I opened my eyes when I heard Charlie's heavy boots hit the tiles of the kitchen floor.

His expression was blank as he stared at the woman hovering by the stove.

"Diana," he breathed. I didn't know that tone in his voice. I pulled Alice tighter to me.

Diana didn't say anything. She just stood there biting her lip nervously, the first bit of real emotion I'd seen out of her. Then I watched in amazement as Charlie crossed the room in three long strides. Diana's hands went up to his face and his arms went around her waist.

I didn't know whether to run, or cover my eyes, or throw up, but I felt like I should react somehow. They were kissing. I mean seriously kissing. Like conjugal visit kissing. I looked up at Alice and she was just as confused.

Crap. Esme.

I couldn't even imagine what the kiss looked like to Alice. Her mother's wife, I guess, kissing someone else and a man at that.

Real smooth, Diana.

After a solid minute I cleared my throat, nudging Alice off my lap. We stood up and she took my hand. The shuffling of the chair beneath me finally caught their attention. Diana and Charlie managed to pull themselves far enough apart to acknowledge that Alice and I were still in the room.

"Oh," Charlie coughed. "Ah—Sorry Bells. I –uh take it you and Diana have been introduced?"

"Yes," I retorted.

"Yes, Charlie. Bella – knows, now," Diana told him.

"I see. Then this must be Alice."

"Yes this is Alice, my --- wait what?" I blinked at Charlie. "How did you know about her?"

"I told him, Bella. I told him Alice was planned for you. Charlie has known about Alice since the day I discovered I was pregnant with you."

I blinked again, looking at the two of them, my lying, deceitful parents.

What. The. Fuck.

--

Bella ... Enlightened and Loved

A dark chuckle rose from my chest as I stared at my mother and father. My mother and my father, who had both been in on this all along.

I needed a moment alone to clear my head, but there was no way I could leave Alice alone with them.

I took her by the hand and led her out the front door. I didn't have it in me to drive, so I just sunk down right there on the front steps, letting go of Alice's hand. I leaned forward, resting my arms and then my chin on my knees. She let me flush out a few frustrated, deep breaths, then softly started rubbing my back.

I was so pissed, but something about Alice's touch made me sad. We hadn't even been together a full week and she already knew me. She knew what hurt me. She knew exactly what to say and when not to say anything at all. She knew exactly how to comfort me.

Diana, I expected nothing from her. She had proven to be worse than a deadbeat mom. She was just an asshole and Charlie--. I'd trusted him. How could he known…about Diana,.. about Alice… how could he have known and not said a single word to me? Maybe I was too well adjusted. The happiest kid from a single parent home so he felt no explanation was necessary, but still. How could he?

The tears ran down my cheeks freely now. There was nothing I could do to stop them. Alice slid a bit closer and rested her head on my shoulder, but continued to rub my back and my arm. At that moment it was completely clear to me – I was ready to go. I didn't belong here with Charlie anymore, this stranger I had been calling a father.

My body tensed up when I felt the front door open. Alice lifted her head and turned to see who was standing there.

"Alice, do you mind if I speak to Bella for a sec?" Charlie asked gently. Alice sensing that he wasn't going anywhere until we talked nodded then turned back to me.

"I love you," she whispered softly in my ear. I turned my head slightly to meet her gaze, then lifted my chin so it was level with hers. Alice leaned forward and kissed me softly once on the lips. She got up and went inside the house.

See Charlie… that is how you kiss someone in front of other people.

Once Alice was inside, Charlie sat down next to me. I had to admit, as betrayed as I felt, Charlie knew me too. He knew there was nothing he could say. So he didn't. He just waited.

"I just want to know why. I keep finding out all this stuff, but I need to know why. Why did you guys even bother? Why her? You knew she couldn't stay with us. Why? Why couldn't you just tell me?'

"Cause I love her, Bells. I know doesn't seem like enough, but really, what choice did I have." I stared at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Charlie took a deep breath and then told me everything about his life with Diana.

They'd met 3 years before I was born while Charlie was visiting New York City. He'd won tickets to the World Series through some talk radio contest and his friend, Mark, now his Deputy Sheriff and him flew out for the game. Diana had been living in the city at the time helping deal with some large scale drug dealers who had begun ruining neighborhood after neighborhood.

On his way back to his hotel, him and Mark stumbled across Diana just as she was about to be mugged or so he thought. Of course at the time he had no idea that she was more than capable of defending herself. Mark and him both took down the mugger and waited with Diana until the police came. Wanting to keep her identity under wraps, she played along.

Afterward Mark and Charlie walked her home and something between them just clicked. He didn't say the words out loud, but of course he was struck by her beauty and Charlie was a really kind, warm guy. It was totally understandable that she would like him.

Charlie's shy though and he figured it would be best to just forget about her. He and Mark were leaving in the morning to come back to Forks and he'd never see her again. Or so he thought.

One winter night, two years later, Charlie came back from the station to find Diana waiting on the front porch, crying. They talked for hours and she told him everything, complete with a little presentation of some of her powers, which included mind reading.

SHIT.

"You are the only person, the only man who has tried to save me. I know what your friend was thinking. I could feel it in his heart. He only helped because you did. But you, what you did was pure and genuine." She told him.

"I knew that we didn't have a future, but you know me Bells, I don't really open up and there she was just spilling her existence to me. I was just – overwhelmed," he admitted.

She stayed with Charlie for a week and would come back every few months to spend a couple days with him here and there – even after I was born. I didn't let that fact affect me at the moment. I could get pissed about that part later.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why couldn't I know?"

"Well part of that she'll have to explain to you. I'm sorry, but as for me, what was I supposed to say, 'your mother is an immortal super being who can fly and goes around the universe saying people.'"

He had a point, but I was still mad. I sighed heavily, feeling pretty defeated.

"Bella I know you must hate me and I'm guessing you're not to keen on her either, but I promise you that this was the best option we could come up with." For some reason I believed him. While he was talking, I ran the situation over in my head over and over again and if I was in his shoes I wouldn't have known a better way to handle things either. But there was still some stuff that was bugging me.

"And you're okay with the fact that she's practically married to Esme? I mean, Dad I've seen them together. They are really in love."

"I know Bella," he chuckled. "She told me the first night. I don't know, things are different for Diana than they are for Esme. I can't really explain it. She just needed me. She still does I think." I could see that in the way she was kissing him. She seem genuinely drawn to him. I shook my head then. Esme was back on the island possibly very busy with Fire and Tanya and maybe someone else and Diana didn't seem to give it a second thought. Maybe Esme really was okay with what was going on between Diana and my dad. But still…

"You don't regret it at all? Only being able to be with part of her only part of the time?" I asked. My heart had broken a million times for my lonely father, but I never realized his permanent bachelor status was held in place for Diana's sake.

"Bella. Of course I don't regret anything. I got to be a father to a pretty alright kid," he said nudging my shoulder. "I wouldn't have had you with anyone else. So no I don't regret any part of it."

"But I'm leaving Dad and I can't come back." The tears started brimming over again. I loved Alice very much, but I hadn't really prepared myself for letting go of Charlie.

I would never see him again.

"Bells, maybe there's a way. I was – I was planning on asking Diana if there's a way, if you could at least come see me. Not as often as she does, but maybe every few years. Maybe her mother will let you."

"I'd like that, Dad. A lot." I sniffled, laughing to myself a bit. "Maybe I'll kiss up to the Queen and she'll give me what I want for once. Plus she is my grandma, right. So technically she owes me 19 years worth of birthday and Christmas presents."

Charlie laughed then "That's a good point." We were both quiet for a few minutes, thinking maybe there was nothing left to say. But then Charlie spoke. "So I take it they got it right with Alice at least?"

"Yeah. They did. She's pretty amazing." I told him.

"I saw that ring Bells. You're pretty serious about her huh?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well," he said standing up, "Maybe I should get to know my –uh future Match – in –law?"

"Yeah something like that," I smiled at him.

When we got back inside Alice had just finished setting the table. She came right over to me, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Are you alright, Angel?" she asked sweetly. I focused on her beautiful eyes, trying to ignore what I could see out of the corner of my eye: Charlie's hands on Diana's hips.

"Yes, Baby. Thank you."

Charlie tried his hardest to make things comfortable for everyone. He asked Alice all sorts of questions. I did appreciate that he was really trying to get to know her. And he answered all of her question honestly. Diana helped make the connections between her world and ours when Alice seemed to be a little confused.

When we were done, I had reached my limit of family bonding. Dad was great with Alice, but I was exhausted and still pretty upset about everything that had happened.

To my surprise, well not really, Diana excused herself and Charlie.

"Alice you will sleep in Bella's room," she said, more for Charlie. He looked at her nervously for a moment. The parent in him was probably thinking that I shouldn't be able to spend the night with my girlfriend in my room. If Alice was a guy there would have been no way he would have let that happen. But she wasn't and he knew that we were already in way deeper than some high school romance.

He stood taking Diana's hand and bid us good night before they disappeared up to his room.

Yuck.

Alice helped me clean the kitchen and put the leftovers away for Charlie. I'd cook for him one more time before I left. I didn't want to think about what he would do for food when I was gone.

When we finished, Alice and I settled down in the living room to watch a movie On-Demand. I picked Hairspray. It was light and I figured she'd like the singing and dancing. She had seen so much today and she had handled everything so well, I didn't think something like Shawshank would give Alice a positive final impression of Earth.

She loved it of course. The costumes were her favorite part and she loved Nikki Blonsky and Amanda Bynes. She couldn't see what the big fuss over Zac Efron was though.

"He's so little," she remarked. And I had to agree with her. Compared to Sun and the rest, even though he was cute, Zac looked like a scrawny little boy.

The whole time we lay on the couch, wrapped in each others arms, I forced myself not to feel Alice up. She looked so cute in that tight little lumberjack shirt. She didn't have a bra on and I could see her nipples, hard from rubbing against the fabric. She was so enthralled into the movie she didn't noticed me staring down at her chest. As the minutes passed, it got harder and harder to control myself. My pussy was wet and throbbing just thinking about us being together again.

After the final colorful credits Alice sat up and turned to me. "That was so much fun. Diana told me about movies once, but I didn't think they would be that much fun to watch." Her smile lit up her whole face.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," I replied. I could feel my smile matching hers. We gazed at each other for a few moments before I spoke again. "Are you ready go to sleep, Baby?" I really wanted to see what was in that Victoria's secret bag, but she'd had a long day, we both had. She could have been exhausted.

"I'm ready to go up to your room," she replied, her voice lowered to a whisper. Her hand came up to my face and she stroked my cheek lightly. I swallowed the lust that had building in me for the past two hours. I thought about kissing her, but I knew once I started I wouldn't want to stop. We had to make it up to my bed.

"Come on," I whispered. I took Alice's hand and pulled her off the couch. She grabbed her bag by the foot of the stairs and followed me up to my room. I couldn't hear anything coming from Charlie's room. Thank god.

I closed the door behind me and turned to face Alice. She looked around my small room, taking in all the little things that made up my life; my computer, the rocking chair by the window, my books and CDs scattered all over the place, my bed.

"I like it," she turned finally, smiling at me. "It feels like you."

"Thanks," I smirked back. "We're running out of time, you know. Are you planning on showing me what you got for yourself today?" Alice placed the small bag on the edge of the bed and walked over to me. I watched her eyes, trained on my lips. But when she reached me she completely by passed my mouth and went right for my neck. My head automatically fell to the side, my eyes closing as she ran her tongue from my collarbone to my jaw. I needed to take my panties off very soon.

Her lips traveled up to my ear. "I told you earlier, Angel -- " she sucked my earlobe between her teeth nibbling gently. My knees nearly buckled. "what I bought is for you… to wear." She pulled away a little, our eyes meeting. An incredibly sexy smirk touched the corner of her lips.

Did Zafrina teach her that too?

She took a step back and grabbed the bag. "I honestly don't even know how to put these on, but I think they would look very pretty on you." She handed it to me.

I'd play her little game, especially if it would result in more tongue-on-neck action. I grabbed my robe off the back of the door and slipped out to the bathroom. I could hear Alice giggle.

Once I was in the bathroom I quickly stripped, throwing my clothes in the hamper. I placed the bag on the rim of the sink and stuck my hand inside. It took me a minute to really wrap my mind around what I pulled out. Typically I was a white cotton panties kind of girl. Every once in a while, I would get a little adventurous and pick out a pair of pink boy shorts. Alice had gone a little further with this particular pair of panties. This pair of black, lace, crotchless panties.

I shook my head chuckling a little as I slipped them on. I felt ridiculous, but at she might like them. After one final fluff of my hair, which still looked great even after the Cleansing and some time travel, I shrugged on my robe and went back to my room.

My small desk lamp illuminated Alice's naked form sitting on the edge of my bed. I was glad that custom had stuck with her.

I took a deep breath and peeled off the robe, tossing it on my rocking chair. Confidence struck and my hand automatically landed on my hip that was now jutting out, trying to draw Alice's gaze down. Her eyes lit up as she took in the sight before her. I couldn't help, but tease her a little bit. I turned around slowly, showing her wear the lace cut across my cheeks and around my hips.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked when I was facing her again.

"Come sit here," she giggled, motioning towards her lap. I was already wet, but the idea of sitting on Alice in these panties made me gush all the more just thinking of what she planned to do.

She slid back on the bed a bit, giving herself a little more support. I straddled her and settled myself in her lap. My hand automatically went up to her breast and started massaging it gently. Alice kept her eyes focused on my lips. Slowly she leaned forward, bringing my nipples closer to her lips.

"I want to watch you come," she purred. Her tongue reached out and traced a small circle around the swollen tip, before she pulled it into her mouth. My eyes closed and my head fell to the side again. I loved it when she took control.

"Okay," I replied softly. How could I not comply with her demands? I loved her so much. In one day Alice had showed me nearly all she was capable of. Loving me, comforting me, standing by me multiple times when I needed her. I would do anything she asked me to, happily.

I felt her weight shift under me, pushing my body a little to the left and then I felt the soft pad of her thigh press against my wet folds. One of her hands reached around and cupped my ass roughly.

My gaze followed hers down as she looked at my body, the panties more specifically. "We should have these on the island," she muttered to herself. I was about to respond, but before I could she lifted her leg a little, pushing me into her.

I whimpered at the sweet sensation of my pussy connecting with her body again. I would never get tired of it. I would never get tired of how she could make me gush and how much she could make me moan.

After a few rhythmic brushes of her skin, Alice's other hand came up to the side of my neck. She used her grip on my body to anchor us both to the bed as I continued to rub myself up and down her thigh. The motion of it all was driving me wild. I couldn't contain my cries. Being close to her like this way heaven. Having her lips on my body while she rocked with me made me shiver with pleasure over and over again.

Many small orgasms rippled through me and every time my body would tremble, Alice would drag her tongue to a different part of what was available to her. From nipple to nipple to my neck, my chin. The more aggressive she became with her kisses and licks the closer I knew I was to exploding.

I opened my eyes to see Alice gazing up at me, pure lust burning in her hazel eyes. I lunged at her, almost knocking us both back on the bed. Our lips slammed together and she kissed me back fiercely before steadying us upright on the bed again. She gripped me tightly, holding her leg firmly in place as I rocked with all my strength against her. Alice tongue snaked into my mouth and I came, exploded, all over her leg. I tried to pull away, my lungs screaming for release, but Alice wouldn't let go. Instead she gave me a millimeter of space to breathe, sucking my bottom lip causing me to moaning against her mouth.

I could barely see when she fell back on the bed, pulling me with her.

"Baby I, I, ---" I tried to will my body back into my control. I wanted her still. I wasn't done. I wanted to please her back. She must have known.

"No, shhhh. That's all I wanted tonight. I just wanted to watch my Angel come," she whispered between small kisses on my cheeks and lips. She shifted again pulling me up the bed with her and wrapped her arms me so I was facing the wall. Once we were settled, I could feel her lips gently caressing my shoulders and back. I swear, it was pure heaven.

"Baby." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too Bella. I love you so much." Moments later she breathing softly, having drifting off to a peaceful, deep sleep.

I lay for a long time, drawing my fingertips across the back of her hand. I was so happy here with her and my body was completely spent, but for some reason I could not sleep.

I could not sleep at all.

I gently unwrapped myself from Alice's embrace and slid off the foot of the bed. She sighed a little, then snuggled up with my pillow. I gazed at her for a moment. She was beautiful, so peaceful. I wouldn't be gone long. I didn't like being away from her.

I threw on my sweats, possibly for the last time and crept downstairs to get some water. Some normal human water. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear someone in the kitchen, probably Charlie anxious to dig into those leftovers. I came around the corner to see Diana pouring herself some ice tea. I knew she knew I was there, with the mind reading and all, but she didn't turn around right away. I stood there for a sec before she turned around finally and spoke. All she was wearing was a pair of underwear and one of Charlie's flannel shirts.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey."

--

Diana... Needed and Loved

Slutty much, Bella thought eying Charlie's shirt. That was my cue to turn around.

"Hi," I replied.

"Hey." Crap. She can read minds. Bella shuffled her feet, looking at the floor. "I –uh, couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. Something tells me you're over the pleasantries, but do you want some of this before I put it away?" I asked, holding up the pitcher of tea. I knew Bella was not fond of BS, much like Charlie. Kissing up to her would do neither of us any good.

"Sure."

I turned and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

She sagged into one of the kitchen chairs.

Bella's thoughts were all over the place, but still focused on me. She was not pleased that I knew my way around her kitchen. She was not pleased that I was wearing Charlie's shirt and nothing else. She was not pleased with me at all.

I slid the glass on the table and put the tea back in the fridge.

"So should we even bother to talk? I mean having you read my mind wouldn't really make me feel secure with a heart to heart." She said to my back.

"I don't have to read your mind," I told her. I kept my distance, hopping up on the counter.

"But you will," she shot back. Part of me should have been upset, insulted, but all I could feel was pride. This was exactly the way I had talked to my mother all those years go. Bella had turned out wonderfully. She was a fighter.

"No. I can block your thoughts," I told her, hiding my smile.

"Really?" The sarcasm dripped from the word.

"Yes. Bella, I can't lie to you." Her eyes brows shot up.

Bullshit.

"I'll block them right now," I continued, closing mind to her completely. "What do you want to know?"

"Fine. You know what Charlie and I talked about?"

"Yes, about how we met," I replied.

"Yeah well I guess – damn I don't know. What the hell is your deal?" I had to laugh at her candor. Bella and I were so much a like.

"You care to elaborate?"

"Where do I start? Charlie. Esme. Your mom. Me. Alice. Well Alice actually makes sense to me. But I just don't get it. Why?" she pleaded.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't had to explain myself, fully, in over twenty years. How to phrase the words – to my daughter? My life before her, my life with Charlie, it was simple, yet so involved. So many rules and so many circumstances, but there were things that were simple and concrete. I loved my daughter. I loved her father, I loved my wife and I would continue to love the three of them in equally parts for all of eternity.

How could I make her understand the necessity of it all? Where it all started, how it went wrong and all Charlie, Esme and I tried to do make it right again.

I figured I'd start with the most basic of details. The real reason we were both here, right now.

"My mother hates me."

"Why?" Bella gasped. For a moment I was grateful that she hadn't let her feelings about me cloud be her thoughts of how others should perceive me. Her disdain was hers and hers alone.

"I'm the only Amazon born of a man. All of the other women, like Esme were immaculately conceived or fathered by a god. My father –" I paused rolling my eyes, knowing the absurdity of the words I was about to say. "My father is Adam. As in the first man." Charlie had never dragged Bella to church, but she was well read. She knew where I was pulling from Christian theology. She leaned back in her chair, and rubber her temples. She was Charlie's child for sure.

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered. "Go on."

"I'll give you the abridged version. Your great grandfather, Ares was at one point in great favor with the Alpha. -- You know what? I'll give you the even more abridged version. My mother was given her pick of mates. She chose Adam. I was conceived and Adam screwed her over and she's sworn off love and men ever since."

"So she hates you cause you're the constant reminder of the one who got away?" Bella inferred.

"Exactly. And the island. It used to have men on it, but after Adam wronged her, the island she claimed as her own as restitution for his wrong doing."

"Hmmm." Bella's brow contorted as she looked down. Just like Charlie.

"The Alpha, I guess you can call him God, he loves me and he knew that if he didn't protect me that the Queen would have me killed. He made me more powerful than her and he gave me a purpose. She didn't like that much either."

"And I take it she wasn't too excited when you came home pregnant by a mere mortal."

"She is okay with things now, but at the time she wanted me to kill you," I told her frankly. "And when I refused she banished me from the island all together."

"What?!?" she nearly yelled. I knew that her bond with Alice, all the things she had seen, even the way she felt connected to Esme gave Bella a taste of what it would feel like to have it all taken away. She understand the weight of my mother's decision.

"Esme appealed to the Alpha and he overruled the Queen about me and about you. I wouldn't have left you there though. You needed to know Charlie. You needed to know his love. I knew I couldn't be in your life, but I wanted him to be."

"He was my whole life," she said softly.

A strange silence filled the room. Above our heads, Charlie, turned in his sleep. He drempt of me. And fishing. Alice's thoughts since the moment she'd met her, were of Bella. I could never be thankful enough for Alice. I would also appreciate the way she was loving Bella.

"I thought you'd just left us," Bella admitted.

"I know."

"I really hated you." Even if our bond had been different she still would have said the words.

"I know. I do love you, Bella. I have not been living life without you on my mind. I sent money all the time. I sent presents. Charlie just couldn't tell you who there were from. When your music class sang 'Shiny Happy People' at your second grade recital, I was there."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Why— well I guess I know." She quickly changed stream.

"Why, what?" I encouraged.

"I was just going to ask why you didn't talk to me, but I guess that may have confused me even more."

"Bella, your father wasn't joking when he said I have very powerful enemies and not just in this realm. There are those who protect even the island, to keep Alice and Esme safe. I couldn't risk someone using you or Charlie as leverage against me. These aren't the kind of bad guys seeking a ransom. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

"And if I saw you and you asked me who I was, I wouldn't have been able to lie to you. I meant what I said. You are of my flesh and of my soul. For our kind it is impossible for us to lie to our loved ones. That's why the moment I realized my feelings for Charlie I told him everything."

"Yeah about that. Really, how does Esme feel about all this? I know she's super understanding, but I mean, come on. The way Alice explained it to me, she wouldn't even regard Charlie as a human. How does she handle the fact that you're – in love with him, that you had me with him. Better yet? I thought you didn't even like guys," Bella insisted.

"First off, you, young lady who have ended up being a lesbian even if you had decided to stay here. So when Alice told you that you would have never liked boys, she wasn't talking about just in our world."

Her mouth hung open for a moment or two, but she snapped it back shut, letting me continue.

"All of the women on the island are simply sexual beings. They only exist among women, so they love only women. But even the Queen can't deny the necessity for male beings."

"Hence Sun and the boys," she confirmed.

"Correct. And see Esme is grateful for Charlie. I was miserable before I met him. Horribly lonely. It tore her apart that I was in this world alone for so many years. I have – colleagues now, some mortal and some from other worlds, who do what I do. But for a long time I was alone."

"How long have you been here on Earth?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Sixty-three years. Earth had was facing one if its hardest times and The Alpha chose that time to let me follow my destiny." I could see it on her face, doing the math, thinking what my role could have been in the war.

"How old are you?"

"268 years old. Esme and I both. We had been bound for a long time. We both had to sacrifice a great deal. And Tanya too. She could not stand to see Esme alone."

"Right," she said quietly. "Well what now? We went back a few days here. How many days does that give you on the island when we get back?"

"Our week runs nine days. You will notice that our nights are longer than they are here on Earth. So I will have five days when I return with Alice."

"I don't know if I'll be all that far behind you," Bella told me.

"Why is that?"

"Well I'm guessing you know Dad well enough to know that we're not gonna spend the whole day chatting. It might just be better to go. Get it over with." My heart broke in that instance. I had been putting it off, letting myself acknowledge these feelings. It had been Bella's decision. She had fallen for Alice, she had decided to stay, but ultimately I was taking her from her father. She was a smart kid. She knew herself and she knew Charlie so well, but it would hurt them both. Quick and painful might be the best way for them.

"It's your choice." I agreed.

Diana. Charlie was calling to me in his sleep. I stood and carried my glass to the sink.

"Will you see him more now that I won't be here?" Bella asked, a bit of sad hope in her tone.

"What do you think would be best? I know what I want, but you know him better than I do," I asked, leaning against the counter.

Need you. Charlie turned again. His dreams were close to waking him.

"I guess as long as it's safe, then yeah. He's gonna get lonely."

"Then I will see him more often. I would like to."

"I just don't want him to be sad," she said.

"Neither do I." There was more silence then. I think the both of us knew that for right now, there was nothing more to say. She could know everything thing now and whether it was I or Esme or Alice who told her, she would know the complete truth. It would be my only gift to her.

I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Mom." I sharp tingle shot over the crown of my head and down my spine. It was the first time in her life, she had ever said the word. I turned and looked at Bella. My little girl.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you – for Alice. Thank you for her."

"Maybe it was the least I could," I said, winking at her. And finally she smiled.

I took the stairs slowly, torn between leaving her and going to Charlie. Now that things were -- better, I wanted more time her. Time like this. Hopefully at some point I could really get to know her.

When I reached the top of the stairs I could sense Charlie waking up. He and I had already made love. We tried to wait until the girls went to sleep, but we couldn't. We'd been apart to long.

As I entered his room he sat up, trying to look at me through drowsy eyes. He'd pulled on a t-shirt and his boxers before he fell asleep. Just a habit I guess, after spending so many night alone in this drafty house.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just talking to Bella."

"Oh yeah?" He yawned. "How'd that go?"

I started walking towards the bed, but stopped and played with a loose piece of wood on his dresser.

"Good actually. She heard what I had to say and she seemed a little less angry with me. I think we'll be okay in time."

"I think so too. You want to come back to bed?"

"Yeah, sorry," I chuckled. "Just thinking." I ambled over and climbed under the covers with him. He was so warm. I turned my back to him, laying on my side.

"Diana." I could hear the smile in his voice. I curled into his pillows, hiding my face and the giggle that was threatening to escape. I loved teasing Charlie.

"Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing exactly?"

"Going to sleep."

"Like hell you are. I'm awake now," he whispered in my ear. The laughter burst out of me as Charlie grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him, my backside pressing into his stomach. I playful fought him off, letting him tickle my stomach and my sides. I was careful every second to mind my strength with him, careful to let him be in complete control.

Suddenly his rough grabs of his fingertips slowed. I could feel the three days worth of stubble against the crook of my neck. I could feel is strongly callused hands slide up under his shirt across my stomach and up my breasts. And then I could his erection straining to break through the fabric of his boxers.

"I know you heard me," he breathed, low and deep in my ear. His hand quickly reached between my legs and pulled his erection through the slit in shorts. The head of him began to rub against the inside of my thigh and suddenly I couldn't breathe. "You know I need you."

I reached between our legs and gripped him. He swallowed lightly, breathing deep. His hands came up around me and slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt. With low hard strokes my hand went up and down his length until the last button was released.

"Come on," he whispered, sitting up with me and I moved forward. Every time Charlie touched me, it was with love, but when I was with him I needed him to love me a certain way. I needed him to be a man with me. I needed him to be hard and rough. I needed him to handle me in ways that Esme couldn't. I had only let Fire inside me once and although the feeling of him was pleasurable, the emotion wasn't there. Charlie loved me and he was the only man who could love me the way I needed him to.

He was the only man who could ever make me feel like a woman.

When I returned to the island I would thorough make love to Esme. And Tanya. But I was here now and now all I could think of Charlie and things he was about to do to me.

I braced my hands on either side of Charlie's legs and pushed myself up on my knees. Charlie legs slid out from under me and in the next moment his behind me, removing his shirt. It slid off my arms and he tossed it on the floor. I didn't turn around, but I saw his boxers and his t-shirt land on top of the long sleeved flannel. I slid my panties off and added them to the pile.

His arms came back around my body and he held me close, one hand on my stomach, the other on my breast. The hair on his chest pressed into my back. His erection ground against me.

"I love you, you know," he growled into my ear.

"I love you," I whispered back. I knew it may have been some for hard to understand, but I did. Esme and Charlie were on two different planes of existence for me. Esme completed the me, filled every inch of my soul, but Charlie made so I could live the life I had to lead.

When I had saved a life or taken one, Charlie made it so I could breathe. I had no real life outside of him. My world in Washington, DC was one of duty. I served the world on behalf of the US government. I had no friends. I barely had a home, just an apartment where I slept. I had associates, Bruce and Clark, who were nice enough, but I couldn't never really get close them. Here in this world, Charlie was my everything and I loved him-- completely.

I fell forward, gracefully landing myself on all fours and waited patiently for my lover. Charlie cupped me from behind with his strong hand and slowly began massaging me. My head fell between my shoulders and I shuddered as a moan rippled though me. My hair curtained my face.

Charlie never really spoke much and during sex he was no different. I listen to his gentle deep breaths, feeling his eyes on my body. He leaned forward over me and I felt his lips graze the length of my back.

"Charlie," I grunted. "I can't wait. Please don't make me wait."

His lips traveled to my side and pressed a single deep kiss to the spot right above my hip. "Never, baby," he whispered.

Every inch of that man slid inside me. I bit down on my lip trying to hold back my cries. Bella was still awake and I couldn't wake Alice. Charlie and I hadn't made love in a few months and Esme wasn't able to be inside me while I'd been back home. My core was tight, desperate for attention.

Charlie grunted as he thrust forward again and again. He needed the slow build. I was delicate to him, but soon he quicken his paced, the force behind his hips becoming more and more intense. I rode out my first orgasm that tore through me and buried my face into the sheets. Charlie was just getting started.

He pulled me up into his lap, resting back on his heels. His hand went back to my hip and the fingers of the other began working my nipples.

I could barely hold it together. Esme didn't have his grip. Tanya did have his rough precision.

His lips pressed in my neck as he grunted into my skin. We never lost connection between our thighs as he rocked into me.

"Charlie," I groaned. "I love you. I love you so much." He gripped my breast harder.

"I. Need. You." I knew exactly what he meant. "Come. Back to me. Soon." I'd been away toolong and now that he was losing our daughter his loneliness threatened to consume him. He would need me more, just as much as I needed him.

I dropped my hips onto him, my body begging for his release and soon he gripped me harder, his fingertips pressing into my skin. He came, filling me in ways only he could, moaning into my hair.

We fell back into the sheets together and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his heart beating and his warm breath against my forehead. In the morning I would have to go and I would have to set the time back right. It would be at least a week before I could see him again. My chest tightened at the thought.

"Charlie. I need you too."

--

Bella ... Bound

I slept better after Diana and I talked. We had more in common than I realized. I didn't think we'd be entering any mother/daughter fashion shows anytime soon, but I didn't hate her anymore.

She woke Alice and I a little before eight in the morning. We all got dressed and got ready to say our goodbyes.

I led Alice down the stairs. I could hear Diana and Charlie murmuring to each other in the kitchen. I didn't know exactly what to say to Alice. We would be a part for a little while, but we had a pretty intense night ahead of us. She bit her lip, a little bit nervous and maybe a little bit excited.

"After tonight I'll be yours forever. Did you know that?" she said quietly.

I picked up her hand and slowly turned her engagement ring a bit to the left then back to the middle of her small finger. "I thought you were already mine," I teased.

"Yes, but tonight it will official," she leaned in a bit, that wicked smile spreading across her lips again. "And tonight will be fun."

"Fun?" My eyebrow arched.

"Yes. I thought you would be looking forward to the night after we are bound. Don't humans have a wedding night?" Alice was becoming a serious tease. I liked it, a lot.

"Right. That. I'm pretty sure you'll come up with a few ways to make it fun," I replied before kissing her softly on the lips. Even though we would only be away from each other for a little while I wasn't looking forward to it. I had grown seriously attached to Alice and I hated the thought of being away from each other.

I continued to kiss her, small pecks on her lips and her neck until Charlie and Diana came back into the living room. They were holding hands and I could see for the first time the genuine affection Diana had for him. She didn't want to leave him either.

"There are many things to do before this evening," Diana said. She hesitated for a moment looking at Alice before she continued. I think she was reading her mind. "I will - bring Alice to her quarters, but you two should meet me at the palace shortly after."

"Okay," I agreed. I turned to Alice for a quick, final goodbye and saw Diana do the same to Charlie. I was about to tell her I loved her, but the way Diana was touching my dad caught my attention. His eyes closed and she stood on her tiptoes so she was a little bit taller than him. Then kissed his forehead and both his cheeks. She was whispering in some form of ancient Greek and oddly, I could understand her. Another Amazonian perk I guess.

"Strength, for your body", she whispered as she kissed his left cheek. "Knowledge for your mind," she whispered again kissing his forehead. "And peace," she paused before kissing his right cheek, "-- for your heart." Charlie sighed when the spell was broken and opened his eyes. She dropped back down on her heels and they stared at each other.

"Come back to me," he said quietly.

"You have my promise," she replied.

I looked away, letting them have their private moment. I picked up Alice's hand and slid off the ring I gave her.

"I wish I could keep it," she sighed.

"I know baby." We kissed one more time then she walked over to Diana.

"I -uh, I won't keep her too long," Charlie said gruffly.

"Take all the time you need," Diana told him. She wrapped her arms around Alice and they vanished.

My dad and I stood there for a moment, being just about as awkward as he and I ever had. But soon he cleared his throat and leaned against the mantel.

"Well I guess this is it, Bells."

"I guess so. You going to be okay, Dad? Honestly?"

"You know your old man. I'm tough. I'll be fine. You just take care of that Alice," A little smile tugged at his mouth.

"Here." I walked across the room and handed him Alice's ring. "I can't do anything with it. I just got it yesterday and I paid cash. Return it. Get yourself some new fishing gear."

"Ah, come on Bells. I'm not gonna do that." He twisted ring between his fingers, but looked at the floor.

"Well just hold on to it anyway." He took a deep breath and put it in his pocket. It was time. There really wasn't anything else to say. It was time for me to go. I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I wish I could be there," he croaked. "Kinda stinks I can't give my only girl away."

"I know, Dad. I know." A few tears ran down my face, but I kept the sobs under control. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. And I'll always be here if you need me." After a few more seconds he released me with a strong pat on the back. Just like Charlie. "I don't really know how it works, but let me know if I ever have any grandkids -- well granddaughters on the way."

"Will do," I laughed.

"Alright. Scram. I gotta get down to the station." He pitched himself off the brick molding and started walking towards the front door. I don't think he could handle seeing me literally vanish right before his eyes. I couldn't blame him.

"I'll try to come back and if not I will send messages or whatever with Diana. I promise."

"Sounds good," he nodded. "Take care of yourself, kiddo."

"You too, Dad." A few moments later the front door closed and the lock slid into place. He was gone.

I didn't give myself time to freak out or have a final look around the house, there was really no point. I literally had a whole other life waiting for me back on the island. Alice was waiting for me. There was no point in putting it off.

Remembering what Diana had said I took a deep breath and focused all of my concentration on Alice's sleep quarters. For a second all I could think about was the possibility of Alice waiting there for me -- naked. I shook my head and refocused on my destination. Knowing my luck I'd mess around, think about Alice kissing me again and wind up with my arm stuck in a portal to a planet of flesh eating insects.

I could smell the island before I opened my eyes. The warm wind blowing off the ocean, fresh fruit hanging in the gardens. I blinked and I was back in Alice's sleep quarters and back in my white robe. Out of a brief moment of curiosity I checked out a handful of my hair. Still salon fresh.

But where was Alice. I turned a quick circle, double checking that the room was empty. She wasn't the type to play hide-n-seek or at least I didn't think she was. I walked outside and saw her pacing a few yards away, playing nervously with the cord around her waist. She looked as beautiful as ever. The bright green olive leaves were back in her hair and her robe hung right above her knees. I wondered how much time we had before Diana would come looking for us.

As soon as I stepped out into the sun her head perked up and a huge smile spread across her face. I couldn't play it cool. I ran to her just as she started running to me. This time we weren't crying. Thank god.

"I missed you," she breathed into my neck. It sent shivers down my back. I pulled back a little so I could see her face.

"How long was I gone?" I asked. I knew the who time situation was a little screwy.

"A few hours, but it felt like a whole week," she pouted. She ran her fingers across the fabric just above my right breast.

"How about I don't leave you again?" I offered. If I got to see Charlie again she was coming with me.

"I think I rather like that idea. I have another idea what you might like," Alice smiled at me. Her and I were on the exact same page, but just as I turned to drag her back into her sleep quarters a gigantic bald eagle came swooping down from the direction of the place.

Alice huffed, "That's Mika."

"I guess we have to go, huh?"

"Yes, but tonight..."

"Right," I smilled. "Tonight."

Mika followed Alice and I all the way to the palace as we walked quickly holding hands.

"I've never helped prepare for a Binding, but I know there is a lot of water involved in the ceremony itself," she told me.

"Like the Cleansing."

"Exactly, but for us both."

"Hmm," I nodded, trying to picture what our wedding would be like. I gripped Alice's hand a little tighter.

When we got there, Esme and Diana were waiting for us at the main entrance of the palace.

"Bella. Welcome home," Esme said kindly.

"Hi," I replied letting her hug me.

"Bella, you will come with me. Tia and Kebi are ready for you. Alice, Kate and Zafrina await your in your mother's quarters."

"Okay," I said before turning to my baby. "I'll see you soon?"

"Soon and remember. Fun. Forever," she giggled before she disappeared.

We began walking and I remembered something. "What did you do to Charlie?"

"In the livingroom? Oh," she laughed. "I calmed his nerves a bit and then I gave him all the knowledge he would need to cook for himself."

"That's good I guess." I was really going to miss taking care of him, but I had Alice now and that seemed just a bit better.

I followed Diana in silence, towards the large indoor pool room, where I had been cleansed. I thought that was we were headed, but we kept walking to a smaller room. Two women waited there for me. I couldn't help but stare at them.

They were physically identical in every way, except for their eyes. One had blue eyes and the other had green. They were both beautiful with deep olive skin and long black hair hanging straight down there back. If geography meant anything I would say they were definitely from some where in the middle east, but of course it didn't. Not here on the island.

From the way they were standing so close to one another I had the strange feeling they weren't related at all.

"Tia and Kebi are a perfect physical match," Diana said nodding towards the two. "They do not have the same mother. They are lovers who compliment each other fully."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I will be right next door preparing for this evening. Let me know if you need me. They will answer any questions you may have."

"Okay," I muttered. Diana turned and started walking away. "Mom," I called after her suddenly. I don't know what came over me, but I got scared. Not about marrying Alice, but for some reason, I didn't want Diana to leave me.

She came back over to me and put her hand on my cheek. It felt nice. It felt natural. "Do not be afraid, sweetheart. I will be with you." I just swallowed and nodded, then entered the room.

The two women both greeted me warmly. Kebi turned out to be the one with the green eyes.

"I supposed I wouldn't be going through with this if it wasn't for you."

She smiled warmly back at me. "Our fate find us, Bella. No matter what we do." I guess she had a point.

We carried on with the small talk as the afternoon went on. They quickly undressed me, but took their time washing my body and my face and my hair. When I was squeaky clean my whole body was rubbed down with a light oil that smelled like honey, but wasn't at all sticky.

When I was completely oiled and my hair dried, three younger girls, around fourteen years old came into the room and oiled Tia and Kebi's bodies. The third girl set about styling my hair. She used this thing that was sort of like a curling iron, but it had no heat source. I have no idea how it worked, but when she was done big ringlets hang down my shoulders and back.

As they continued to work on me. I noticed the sun had set. I thought of Alice the whole time, wondering if she knew how much I missed her. And then I thought of what Diana had said about asking Tia and Kebi questions, but only one came to mind.

"Am I supposed to say anything? Like, are there any vows I am supposed to know?" I asked. The girl who was waiting on me looped a long gold chain around my waist, wrapping it around me twice. After, she put a smaller gold chain on each of my wrists.

"When the binding begins the words will come to you," Tia said softly. I figured I'd just wait and see about the rest.

Finally when I was ready, Tia and Kebi led me towards the door. I was naked except for the gold accents. Tia and Kebi were also completely naked. The only thing they wore were a crown of green olive leaves.

I followed them to the front of the palace where Diana was waiting for us. She was naked, of course, wearing a crown of gold leaves and a golden cuff on each wrist. I should have been a little weirded out come face to face with my naked mom, but for some reason I was relieved. She didn't say anything, but smiled and fell in step in front of me.

So this is it, I thought to myself. I'm off to get married -- bound. We walked for a long time in silence down a path through the forest that Alice had not shown me before. The moon was full and I could see in the distance what looked like the glowing light of some torches. When we finally reached the clearing I saw that I was standing on the edge of a massive lagoon. In the middle stood Senna. On either side of her were stone pedestals coming out of the water. On top of each one was a crown. The closest one to me was silver and the other one was gold.

Diana stopped in front of me and then did a complete about-face. She took the few steps back to me and placed her hands on my neck, the way she had done to Charlie earlier that morning. She whispered against my forehead right as my eyes slid closed. "She waits, my gift to you. Open your heart and mind fully and you shall be one, completely." She spoked in the same foreign language as well.

When I opened my eyes, I knew exactly what to do. I looked passed Diana's shoulder and saw Alice on the other side of the lagoon. There were tons of other women there, naked with olive leaves in their hair, but all I saw was Alice. Esme dropped her fingers from Alice's neck and stepped to the side at the same moment that Diana moved away from me.

Like I was under hypnosis, my body took control, guiding me into the water. Alice stepped into the lagoon at the same time and we met in the middle, in front of Senna. My baby looked amazing. The torchlight turned her oiled skin a gorgeous shade of bronze, her brown nipples teasing me. The silver chains around her wrists and the one doubled around her waist shimmered against her body.

Surprisingly, before Senna or Alice, I spoke first. I was supposed to. I twisted to my left and picked up the silver crown, holding it gently in both my hands. I turned back to Alice and looked deep into her hazel eyes as I spoke...in the language of my new homeland.

"I present myself to you, to be bound to you, my heart to yours, my mind to yours, my life to yours." I don't know where the words came from, but they were right.

Alice replied, "I accept you, bound to me. You honor me with your desire to be my match." She leaned forward slightly and I placed the silver wreath on her head. When it was in place Alice turned, but Senna interrupted her movement holding her hand out to me.

"It is the wish of your mothers that Alice should wear this where ever in this universe she may be, so that all who encounter her may know she is yours and yours alone."

Senna handed me Alice's engagement ring.

A small gasp came out of her sweet lips. I took her hand and slid the ring back into place. I knew I had my mother and my father to thank for this.

With a nod from Senna, Alice picked up the golden crown beside her and repeated the words I said to her. I accepted her pledge in return. When the crown was placed on top of my hand Senna spoke again."My princesses, embrace your match," Senna told us quietly.

I pulled Alice to me and our arms wrapped around each other, our chins tucked into each other shoulders, our nipples pressed together. I wanted to kiss her skin, but something in the back of my head told me to wait. I felt Senna's hand move the chain around my waist. When she stepped back, I looked down and saw that my chain was now wrapped around Alice and I both and her silver one also held us close together.

"My princesses, show your match the love you have for her." We pulled each other close again and finally our lips touched. At that very moment, Alice and I were surrounded by a large pillar of water that was seemingly shooting up from the bottom of the lagoon. My hair whipped around us in the water and the wind and I could have sworn I heard birds chirping, making sweet light sounds. Our lips continued to caress each other, our tongues softly touching and then Alice opened her mind to me.

"I love you, my sweetest Angel, my sweetest Isabella" she told me. "I am yours... forever." I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. There were no words to describe the way I felt. So instead I cried. Salty tears ran down my cheeks, over my lips and hers.

--

Bella... Unchained

As the wind and the water settled, Alice and I clung to each other, still kissing. Our lips slowed eventually though and Alice pulled back a bit to look me in the eyes.

I looked around and everyone was gone, the lights from several touches fading down the trail. I turned back to Alice. Her arms were still wrapped around my waist and mine were snug around her ribs. I looked at her slowly. Her beautiful hazel eyes and her lips, her perfect lips that I would get to kiss forever. My hand automatically went up to her forehead and I touched a lock of her hair. Even though we were just in a water-wind tunnel, from the waist up we were completely dry.

No tears, Angel. I heard her say as she wiped my face. We can follow when you are ready. Her voice sounded just as wonderful in my head.

"I can hear your thoughts," I whispered. The words we both spoke now were in the ancient Greek we'd used minutes before. I had a feeling that this was how we would speak to each other, how I speak to all the women from now on.

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed me softly. It was hard to believe, but her lips were sweeter, warmer. "Only when I want you to, but I will -- all of the time. I can hear yours too, when you want me to. I am your wife now." She smiled as she said the words.

Is that right? Well should we follow the others now or can I have you to myself for a little bit longer, I thought, testing out this new connection. Alice's gaze clouded with intense lust as she considered my question. She licked her lips, staring down at mine. I waited a moment for her to kiss me, but instead of feeling her lips I felt her fingers between my legs. Alice and I had never touched each other like this before. Between the gentle motion of the water and her soft fingers I felt like I was going to come any second.

"We should follow. They have prepared supper for us. But later--" she gently squeezed my clit, making me whimper out loud. "I'm going to touch you here, with my hands and my mouth."

"I love you," I breathed and practically blurted all at the same time.

"I love you," she replied.

I reached down to release the chains, but we were already separated. Alice and I both now had one silver and one gold chain around our waist. More of that island magic-- magic I was really starting to like.

"Later we can hang these in our quarters," she told me, touching the silver chain at my hip. "And these we will give to our daughter. If we have one." Her hand moved to the chains around her wrist.

"Don't you mean when?" I remembered what Charlie had said that morning about Alice and I giving him granddaughters. I had no idea how things would play out in the baby department, but obviously at some point in eternity I would want to have a family with Alice, especially since there were already a few dozen designated babysitters.

"Would that make you happy, Bella? Baring a child with me?"

"Of course it would, Baby, but we can discuss who gets to be pregnant first later," I said, smirking at her. "Let's go to dinner."

With a small smile Alice took my hand and led me out of the water. I walked slightly behind her, watching the droplets trail down the curve of her hips, across her perfectly round ass and down the backs of her thighs. I was so grateful for what all the women had done for us. The ceremony was absolutely perfect and from the way a simple supper went, I knew the one they had planned for us would quite the spectacle. But those beads of water, running between my baby's legs and down her calves were making me want to take her right in the middle of forest and make the others wait until I'd had my fill. I was still wet from the way she had touched me and I really didn't want to consider how long supper would be.

"Bella, what is it?" I looked up, realizing I was licking my lips. Alice kept walking, but looked back at me.

She looked ahead for a second to get a quick look at the trail then turned back to me. I realized then how narrow the trail was and why my mother, Tia, Kebi and I walked in single file out to the lagoon. All the other paths we had been on were at least wide enough for two people to walk side by side, or hand in hand.

"Nothing. Just looking," I told her. Alice arched her back a little on her next few steps, pushing her butt out at a better angle.

"And what are you looking at?" she said.

"Stop that or we're skipping the supper all together," I laughed. She giggled as she straighted her back and dragged me toward the torches up ahead.

I wasn't a big fan of being the center of attention and I think somewhere along the line Alice or Diana had told the others about that. When we got to the banquet hall there was no tossing of rice or silly wedding singers. We simply sat and started to eat and drink. The room did look slightly different though and there was music. The only accents in the room were silver and gold. Delicate white flowers hung from the archways. The tables had been removed and the women sat in circles in groups of six on gold and silver pillows instead of the mutil-colored ones that were used every other day. In the center were small stools where trays of food had been placed. I realized that we would all be sitting much closer to each other, in these groups, then we had been before. No Amah was served, but I don't think it was needed. Everyone seemed particularly touchy-feely.

Mom and Esme sat near us with Senna and her Match Carmen, and Tanya who was oddly cozied up to Rosalie. Everyone there seemed to be paired off. I also realized that none of the younger girls were seated. A few of the teenagers served food and poured water, but other than that it seemed to be an adult only affair.

There was however, one guest missing. The Queen. I didn't know how to feel about that or what to think. So I didn't. I had Alice with me and my mother had been great to us today. Maybe the Queen was bitter, or never attended these sort of things. I don't think my decision to stay would have made her out to be any less of a bitch. I decided not to care and instead focused on the evening ahead of me. My first night with my Match.

Alice and I sat with Kate, Zafrina, Tia and Kebi. I slowly felt like we were forming some sort of clique. They had sat down before us, Zafrina settled between Kate's legs again and Kebi sat in front of Tia. I followed their lead for the first time and sunk down into Alice's lap. Her arm slowly went around my waist and I could feel the wetness between her legs pressing into my back. I wanted her so bad.

Soon, she thought. She softly drew her lips down the length of my neck. My eyes closed and my thighs fell open. My hand went to my side and drew itself up the length of Alice's leg. Just a few days ago I would have been too freaked out to sit like this, naked and exposed to the other four and whoever else could see us from where they sat. Now not only did I not care, but I was filled with this odd sense of pride. Alice was mine and I was hers. I wanted everyone to know. I wasn't embarrassed by her naked body or mine. She was my wife now, my Match forever. I was thrilled that I had someone who loved me this much and wanted me the same way I wanted her. Robes or not, I just wanted her to touch me. I wanted us to finish our meal and then I would her to touch me some more.

I glanced across the way as Alice continued to nuzzle my neck. Zafrina had already started feeding Kate over her shoulder. I completely understood now. Alice had to eat, but I didn't want her hands to leave my body. Her fingers were working their magic across my stomach, teasing the insides of my thighs, brushing lightly across my nipples. She wasn't as busy as Kate though. I could see she was gently massaging Zafrina's clit with her middle finger, while Zafrina gentle pushed grapes and small bits of apple between her lips. Kebi, too held Tia cup up to her lips so Tia's hands were free to tug at Kebi's nipples.

I'll feed you, Baby? I thought, grabbing some fruit.

Yes. Please, she replied. I slid the fruit into her mouth and shuddered as she sucked on my finger before letting it go.

As comfortable as I was I refused to look over to my mother's table. I knew Esme was sitting in her lap and that was more than enough for me.

Dinner went by relatively fast, but not fast enough. I was practically crawling out of my skin from the way Alice's hands were moving. She was an expert tease. By the time the chocolates and wine were brought out to us the insides of my thighs were literally coated with my arousal and there was a growing wet spot on my back. We had to go. I couldn't wait anymore and I could tell from the way Kate and Zafrina were ignoring their dessert and by the way Tia and Kebi were making out, the others were more then ready for us to go so they could get their own nights started.

Finally Alice whispered, "I need you now." Her voice made me shiver. As I made my move to get up, the rest of our little group stood and Diana and Esme came over to us.

"Your new quarters have been prepared," Diana smiled gently. "Cru will lead you there."

"You will find your gifts there as well," Esme added.

"Mom, Esme, no. You've already done so--," I didn't think I'd ever be thanking Diana for anything, but you know.

"Bella, please. Allow us. Please," Esme urged.

I looked at Alice as she squeezed my hand. "Thank you. Really," I said, finally giving up.

"Take as long as you like," Diana said, touching my hair gently. "When you are ready Zafrina will be prepared for you." Zafrina smiled at us both.

"Okay. And you'll be here for a few more days?" I asked Diana. Everything was so different now. I wanted to some time to get to know her and Esme better-- as my parents.

"Yes, I will. But please, you and Alice take all the time you need."

Alice giggled, "We will."

We were hugged and kissed and right before we left Zafrina whispered to me. "Our gift waits for you outside."

I nodded as Alice dragged me towards the archway.

Cru was waiting for us like Diana had said, but he wasn't alone. Next to him, lounging on the marble stairs was a large black panther. It's head was tilted in Cru's direction like we had just walked in on some sort of of conversation. I was slightly taken aback. This was the first truly exotic creature I had seen up close. It was so large and so strong, but you could feel that the animal was friendly.

"Ah -- my princesses. I must congratulate you on your binding," Cru said with his smooth voice.

"Thank you Cru," Alice said sweetly. I pulled her closer to my body, draping my arm around her waist. She molded to me immediately, wrapping her arms around me and putting her cheek on my shoulder. I couldn't resist kissing the top of her head.

"Allow me to introduce Flormila. Zafrina and Kate offer her to you," Cru said. I was about to question what in the world Alice and I would do with a panther when the black cat in question spoke.

Her voice was sweet, almost musical. I could listen to it all day. "Princess Bella, I would be what you would call a pet?" She glanced at Cru, checking to see if she was using the right word.

"She's free to come and go as she pleases, but she will be our companion," Alice added.

"My mother is companion to Zafrina and her Match. I am honored to spend my life at your side and Alice's." She stood on her four legs and came closer to us. Alice gently stroked the top of her head. I'd never had a pet before and Alice knew how my first attempt to connect with an animal had turned out, but I liked Flormila instantly. She was a beautiful creature and I knew I would like having her around. I extended my hand to her and she gently nuzzled her face into my palm. Her whiskers tickled my wrist.

"Come. Cru, show us the way please," Alice said.

As we walked I listened to Alice as she talked softly with our new friend. Flormila had just reached full maturity. She had a sister and brother, both were free to wander the island. She had asked to be placed with Alice and I because Alice had been so kind to her as a cub. It made me smile to think the my -- wife had always been this sweet, this wonderful.

Finally we reached a different part of the sleeping quarters. I glanced around and noticed that we were in a type of neighborhood, made up of small one story condos. The regular dormitories had stopped some two hundred yards back. Cru had brought us to the biggest of these unique little houses. I could see we were close to the palace.

"This is where the Amazons reside," Alice said. "Tia and Kebi, there and Kate and Zafrina are here." I looked in the direction she was pointing. Apparently we were all next door neighbors.

"The Queen had these quarters constructed especially for you, my princesses. Food will be brought to you throughout your sequester. I will leave you now, but please do not hesitate to summon me or Luna," Cru said. We thanked him and he flew off into the night.

I stood there looking at our new home. Our home.

Alice turned to me then and took both my hands. "Yes, Angel. Our home." She leaned forward and kissed me softly. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I think we shall," I teased. I let Alice lead us inside. Flormila followed next to me, her tail brushing against my leg

Like Alice's quarters the whole space was one room, but it was some room. There was a vanity area with two padded stools, mirrors, and all of Alice's island hair accessories, a large sitting area with enormous gold pillows surrounding a small fire pit. And there was a pool, a sizable indoor pool set right into the marble floor. I could tell at the shallowest point the water would come up to my waist and in the deep end the water would just come over my shoulders. I was looking forward to using that pool.

There was a small area for Flormila by one of the open archways, a mat for her to sleep on with gold dishes for her to eat and drink out of. Alice told me later that she would eat in the forest like she usually did, but from time to time she would snack here -- in our home.

And there was a bed. An absolutely enormous bed. If Alice's old bed could fit four or five people this bed could easily fit twelve.

In the event that we have visitors, Alice thought. Her comment was intriguing to me, but that's not what had me staring at the bed. I couldn't help but focus on the man, the man who was easily over six feet tall, muscular and beautiful. He had gorgeous bronze skin like Sun and blond hair like Sky and the same impressive erection. He was sitting on the foot of the bed a long gold chain around his neck that leashed him to a pegged foot under the the mattress. To say I wasn't expecting him wouldn't have exactly expressed what I was thinking.

Alice walked over to him and stroked his cheek. "You may speak," she said to him, while holding her hand out for me. I joined them, interested in his answer. Flormila padded over to her little mat and flopped down, resting her head on her paws.

"I am Rain." His voice as deep and smooth, but still not as beautiful as Sun's. "The Queen apologizes for her absence from your Binding. I am her gift to you both -- to use as you please."

I swallowed nervously thinking about what exactly that meant. Alice, on the other hand, tilted her head to the side, scrutinizing every inch of him.

"Very well. Come, stand please." He stood and waited while Alice released the chain from the foot of the bed and slipped the linked collar off his neck. "Bella and I will make use of you later."

"We will?" I asked. She winked at me then turned back to Rain. "Hang this by the door and go lay down by the fire.

"Yes Princess," he said bowing his head slightly. He did exactly what he was told, went and stretched out on the golden pillows. When he was settled Alice walked back over to me. I had a few questions for her, but from the way she was staring at me I knew the questions could wait.

She drew her teeth across her bottom lips slowly and reached for the chains around my waist. I watched her fingers as they worked deliberately slow.

"Later -- I want to see him inside of you," she whispered. I flushed, my whole body growing hot. I had no interest in sleeping with Rain or any of the other men anymore, but if it would turn Alice on, please her in anyway, I would do it.

When she released the links from my body and carefully took the gold crown off my head, Alice walked over to a hook in the shape of an ivy leaf near the bed. There was another one just like it and below the hooks there were two padded pedestals. She put my crown on one of the pedestals, hung up my chains then did the same with her chains and her crown. She fluffed her hair out a little to get rid of the indentation the silver leaves had left her in silky dark waves.

I watched her a few moments more while she walked to the other side of the bed where there was a large platter for fruit, a pitcher and two cups. My senses had been heightened since the Cleansing and I could tell there was Amah in that pitcher. I could smell it. Alice filled both cups and brought them over to me.

"I do not think we need it, but --"

"What the hell, right? Give it a try," I smirked at her.

"Exactly."

We both took heaping gulps of the sweet liquid, draining every ounce. Before it had taken several minutes for the Amah to have any affect on me, but not now. Now I could feel it coursing through my system like I had injected the aphrodisiac directly into my veins. I completely forgot about Flormila who was purring gently on her mat, half asleep. I completely ignored the naked man with the enormous erection laying across the room. It was just me and my Match now. She was all I could see, all I wanted to feel.

Once the cup was empty I lunged for Alice, but she stopped me, holding up her hand. "Give me the cup," she said sternly. I handed it to her and took another step closer. She stopped me again.

Lay down, she thought, eying me carefully. I climbed on to the bed and laid on my back. Then I waited.

She put the cups down and walked slowly to the foot of the bed. I had no idea how she was so calm. I was on fire, every inch of my body and I knew her hands, her lips and GOD -- her tongue were the only thing that could hush the flames.

Alice crawled on the bed, prowling over me on all fours. My legs automatically squeezed together, pinching my clit, forcing my wetness around. I was more than ready for this. I was aching for it.

Take me, I told her.

"That is my only intention, Angel. Believe me," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Baby. Please -- take me," I panted, reaching for her hips. She smiled seductively and then she kissed me.

Her lips met mine and my body instantly arched off the bed. I moaned, grabbing her hips tighter. She'd never been this right, she had never tasted this good. I took her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it fiercely. Our nipples lightly brushed together sending another shock right between my legs. Alice moaned back into me then started with her hands. I had to break away from her lips at that moment. I couldn't stand the sensations, her tongue penetrating my mouth and her fingers caressing my side. Our hard, throbbing nipples. It was too much.

Alice felt me struggling. Her lips went to my neck and explored every millimeter of my skin.

"Do you remember what I told you -- about using my hands and my mouth -- down there?" she purred.

"Yeah?" I whimpered in response. I drew my fingers down to her plump backside, following the trail of those perfect beads of water. Alice mimicked my movements, bringing her fingers from my nipples down my stomach. After pausing to trace the outline of my belly button, her hand slid down my across my pelvis until she found my lips, coated in my wetness.

I would have to repay Kate and Zafrina for whatever lessons they had taught Alice, or maybe praise Alice for paying such close attention. Her lips latched onto my nipple and she began working me over. Two of her fingers skillfully spread me apart and she starting rubbing my clit.

I was panting so loud, considering calling out her name already. I hadn't even thought to guess that being with her could feel this good, but I should have known. Every time Alice touched me she drove me insane. I got wet from just looking at her. Of course having her fingers on my clit would make me want to come in a heartbeat.

Alice peered up at me with her hazel eyes while I squirmed beneath her. My body was frantically trying to match the rhythm of her strokes. She let go of my nipple for a moment to talk to me.

"Would you like to know what it feels like to have my fingers inside you?" she breathed before running the tip of her tongue across my nipple again.

The words made me tremble even more. My body rocked harder into her hand.

"Yes," I managed to pant.

At just the right speed, with just the perfect amount of pressure behind her thrusts, Alice slid two fingers inside me. She gave me almost no time to react before she twisted her hand a bit so she could keep stroking me with her thumb. We rocked together like this, her fingers digging inside me, finding all the right spots, for a few more minutes before she spoke again.

"I want to know how you taste, Angel. May I?" she whispered, panting nearly as much as I was. She was getting off watching me react to her touch. I nodded frantically, giving my eager consent. Alice sunk down on the bed and quickly replaced her thumb with her mouth. She kissed me, her lips massaging mine, her tongue flicking across my sensitive nub.

That was when I came. I couldn't hold off any longer. Alice's fingers were attacking me from the inside, her lips and tongue working me from the outside. It was exactly what my body wanted. I shook violently, arching and writhing on the bed, secretly praying she would never stop.

She was amazing. My wife, my Match, my Alice -- was amazing.

After a few moments and a few smaller eruptions, she sat back at little and withdrew her fingers. She never stopped touching me though. She gently caressed my thighs before climbing up my body, rubbing my stomach and my breasts.

"Baby I - I-" I was too spent to spit out the words just then. I was no where near done for the night. I wanted to make her cum.

"Shhh, Angel. I know. Go. Sit up at the top of the bed." I took a deep breath then rolled and crawled to the top of the covers. I sat upright with my back pressed against the wall. Alice was right behind me, straddling my lap, then wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

She smothered me with kisses, on my lips and my cheeks, up and down my neck. "I love you, My Match," she said between pecks and licks.

"Give me your hand," Alice told me. I held it out to her and watched hungrily as she slid my fingers between her legs. We both moaned at the touch. She was so soft, so smooth and wet. I couldn't believe I hadn't spent the past few days admiring this part of her. She was perfection.

She rocked into my hand once and then again until I caught on and started moving my fingers up and down her slit.

"Yes. Just like that, Angel. Like that," Alice moaned, looking down between our bodies. I followed her gaze, watching my fingers become wetter and wetter as I continued to touch her.

Seeing her soft, wet lips gave me just the right amount of courage to slip my fingers further between her legs.

"Yes," she begged. "Please Bella."

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Her eyes peeled open. "You won't."

I nodded, swallowed and then tried my hardest to imitate the motions she had made when she slid inside me.

My baby bit her lip once I was surrounded by her wetness. I couldn't believe how warm she felt and how soft. I gently stroked her, but after a moment Alice started riding my hand out right. My new Amazonian strength braced my wrist against the weight of her body.

Her hands came up to either side of my face and pulled my lips to hers. We kissed deeply, our tongues rolling over each other, our lips exchanging control. I was ready for her to take me again.

"Bella," She panted. "I'm going to come. I -- I --" I flexed my fingers inside her and steadied my hand even more.

"Come Baby. On my hand. Come," I breathed into her neck, before nibbling on her collarbone.

Alice tossed her head back and I could feel her body gripping me. She cried out, moaning my name over and over. I gripped her breast with my free hand and pinched her nipple as she rode out her release.

When she felt she was done, Alice moved slightly so I could pull back my hand. She stayed in my lap with her arms wrapped around me. We kissed some more, gently caressing one other's bodies and whispering about the weight, the intensity of our new love.

--

Bella ... Pleased

Alice and I had been through a lot together in the past few days. There had been a handful of intense, intimate moments in my old bedroom and hers and a few good ones in the forest. Every single one of those moments made me feel closer to Alice. All of the time I'd spent alone with her reminded me that the decision I had made was right, what Kebi had said was right. Alice was my destiny. She may have been made for me, but from the way we held each other now I knew that I was made for her.

We kissed for what felt like hours, exhausting ourselves until Alice slumped against my shoulder. She'd moved slightly so her legs were wrapped tighter around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. I couldn't stop touching her. I wanted her. I loved her. I stoked her back slowly tracing the dips in her spine, twirling my finger in the soft hair at the base of her neck. My lips brushed against shoulder. I felt the same longing coming from her with every breath as her hands caressed my back lovingly.

I didn't know it was possible to be this close to someone and not at all feel vulnerable. It was Alice. She made everything different. The way she talked to me, the way she held me, the way she had wanted to know and be with me from the very beginning removed all doubt. Because of Alice I felt safe and happy and loved.

I opened my eyes basking in the golden light from the torches, looking at the marble walls, past the shrouded arch ways into the night. I could feel the Amah still working in my body. I was warmer than usual-- hotter really. My skin tingled every where Alice touched me. Her body felt like pure heaven under my fingertips.

I glanced over at Flormila. I liked the idea of having her with us. Not that we would need it, but she was fiercer than a guard dog and better than an lovable house cat. She was sweet and graceful and strong. Somehow she added another level of to my new life, making everything that was happening with Alice feel more complete. We were married. We had our own home and a really cool pet. A huge, exotic pet that was sound asleep, flopped over on her side. Alice followed my gaze and we both laughed quietly when she twitched on her mat, growling a little.

"She's dreaming," Alice whispered.

"That's how I feel," I told her. Alice pulled back a little and looked at me. I gazed back, taking in her beautiful lips and her bright hazel eyes. "I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute now."

"But I must know, my Angel. Do you ever feel pleasure like this --" her hand slid between her our bodies and stroked my wet clit. "when you are dreaming?"

"No," I swallowed.

"I would hope not because then you may have no use for me." She smirked while her finger continued to tease me. I was more then ready for her to take me again. I knew she could feel it; the heat, the moisture.

Alice's lips parted slowly and she stared down at my mouth. "And surely you cannot be dreaming if you have made me feel this way." Our lips met and she licked her way into my mouth, exploring gently. When she pulled back again her eyes stayed glued on my mouth. Her finger was still playing lightly in my lap. "If you were dreaming I do not think I would be this wet."

"You are bad," I smirked back at her.

"But I think that you still love me." Her finger came up to her mouth and she sucked my wetness off. It made me gush even more.

"I do."

She smiled wide and kissed me twice quickly on the mouth. She turned and looked at Flormila again then across the room at Rain. I peeked passed her shoulder. He was in the exact the same position he'd been in however many minutes or hours ago, laying on the big golden pillows. He looked into the fire, but his eyes weren't focused. He was just - waiting.

Alice turned back to me and hugged me again, leaning her head on my shoulder. I kept stroking her back, feeling the perfect softness of her golden skin, feeling the love radiate between us.

"You want to play with him don't you?" I whispered into her hair.

"Yes," she said. Her voice was light and bubbly like we were about to go Man-Slave R-Us, which I guess we were.

"Come on," I said sitting up a little bit. She moved off me and stood next to the bed. I climbed out and wrapped my arms around her waist. She held on to me and started walking across the room slowly, her feet between mine. I loved her body against me like this. The feeling of my breasts on her back, her ass tucked into my lap. My right hand came up from her waist and I teased her pert nipple. I wondered just how many days I could keep her in our quarters, naked.

"Three -- if you would like to see Diana before she leaves," she breathed, squeezing my hand.

We stopped between the pool and the fire pit and just stood for a moment. I dipped my head down and licked a small spot on her shoulder. Her skin tasted like the Amah, like it was seeping through her pores, wet and sweet. "I'm not hating this whole mind reading thing," I whispered.

"I'm glad, Angel. I want you to be happy. I love you."

"I know, Baby. I love you, too." I paused for a moment just holding her, feeling her breathe in my arms. I didn't know just how to express just how happy I was, but I was more than willing to try. And I would start by giving her everything and anything she wanted, every single day.

"So uh-- what did you have in mind for me and him?" I asked nodding in Rain's direction.

"We take him in the pool. How does that sound?"

"Whatever you want, Baby." As the words came out of my mouth I wasn't shocked with how true they were. I was ready to give her the world.

Alice moved a little, pulling herself out of my grip. She turned a winked at me. "One moment please." I chuckled a bit, watching her move. She was just so freaking cute.

She went to the edge of the pool and sat down. "Rain. Come here, please and sit." She pointed between her legs. I could see just below her feet, under the surface of the water there was a small ledge in the marble, perfect for sitting on. I looked up when I felt the heat from Rain's body as he passed me. He was huge, at least 6'4" and his body really was gorgeous, toned and bronzed. I could appreciate the way he looked, but I really wasn't attracted to him.

He bent down placing one hand on the edge of the pool and hopped in. Once he was in the water my focus was back on Alice. I couldn't help but look at her body as she slid her butt off the lip of the marble, opening her legs for his wide shoulders. Her pussy was wet and glistening. The sight of it make my mouth water. I walked over to water and slid in.

When Rain was seated on the marble ledge where Alice wanted him, she smoothed his hair back from his forehead. It was a sweet, gentle gesture. Then she looked up at me.

"Come to me, my angel. Let him please you." From that moment I didn't even really see Rain. All I could see was Alice. All I could hear was her sweet voice, in my ears and in my head.

"How do you want me?" I asked walking between Rain's legs. His large hands automatically came up to my waist. His palms were warm and smooth, but something was off. It felt like Alice's hands were on me. I enjoyed it, but I wasn't relating the erotic sensation that was making the space between my legs tingle, to him. It was all about Alice. He was her puppet, an extension of her own body. And she would use the parts of him, well a specific part anyway, that she didn't have to pleasure me.

She gently stroked his hair again and was instantly in my head painting a very clear picture of what she wanted me to do with our new toy. Without another would I straddled his lap, propping my knees on either side of his legs, positioning my myself right over his massive erection. My body was different now, but I still knew this was probably going to hurt.

Alice placed her hand on my cheek, stroking my face with her thumb. "There will be no pain. I promise you," she whispered. I braced my hands on Rain's shoulders and lifted myself out of the water. I could feel his cheek against my stomach. His hands came back to my waist and he hoisted me higher so I was face to face with my baby.

I don't know how long the kiss between us lasted, but every second of it was amazing and delicious. The whole time Rain held me perfectly level. His grip never loosened. He was very still and patient. I guess he was just doing his job. Alice caressed my face, teasing my mouth with her tongue, making me want her more and more.

When we finally did break away from each other I was dying to come at her hand and I was just as eager to make her come again.

"Sit," she whispered. I leaned away from her slowly and allowed myself to be pulled back down into Rain's lap. He took all the work out of things for me by standing his erection up in his hand and lowering my dripping core onto him. I couldn't keep in the moan that came out of me. It felt amazing. Rain's body stretched me perfectly making me gush even more.

I looked up at Alice as Rain began rocking up into me gently. She was definitely enjoying the show. She began to squirm a little, shuffling her hips slightly on the marble. I looked down into her lap. She was soaking wet, practically dripping. I rocked myself even harder on Rain's lap as if the harder I rode him, the closer it would get me to where I wanted to be, with my face buried between Alice's thighs. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to ease her desire.

She must have read my mind again. In the same instance her fingers slid down her slick folds and she began fingering herself to the rhythm of Rain's thrusts.

"Jesus," I moaned, staring at her fingers.

Her head rolled back on her shoulders for a moment while she worked her hand against her body. "Bella," she panted.

I stilled myself on Rain's lap. "Hold on a sec," I told him. He let go of me and let me stand up. I showed Alice what I was thinking about doing and she told Rain to move out of the way. Seconds later I was on my knees on the marble ledge. Rain slowly slid his erection back into me.

"Slowly," Alice instructed him.

"As you wish, Princess," he said calmly. After a few gentle pumps I crooked my finger at Alice, encouraging her to slide closer to the edge of the pool.

"Will you tell me how it feels, Baby?" I breathed.

"Yes." Her voice was nearly a whisper, hushed in anticipation.

I had no freaking clue what I was doing, but I knew if I was gentle and I took my time I could make her come. "Sweetie, lay back," I whispered. Alice obeyed stretching out on the marble, bringing her knees up on either side of my hand. Rain steadied me some more with his hands on my hips while I grabbed Alice and scooted her closer to me.

Up close, she was absolutely beautiful. Her pussy was so pink and wet and looked so inviting. I gently took my thumb and spread her lips apart. She pulled in a sharp breath, trying to hold herself still. She had more experience then me, but I knew she wouldn't hesitate to give me instructions if I was doing something wrong. I took a deep breath then leaned in.

God, Baby, I thought. You taste so good. Which she did -- like melon dipped in honey. I couldn't get enough. I took my time kissing Alice, paying just as much attention as I would to her mouth. Sucking, tasting, swallowing whatever I could. Slowly I swirled my tongue around the length of her, teasing her entrance and lapping over her clit. Her moans and whimpers were driving me crazy, making my body react even more to Rain's gentle, persistent thrusts.

I replaced my tongue with my thumb from a few moments and continued to stroke her. "Am I doing it right?" I asked.

She looked down at me, her eyes burning with lust. "Yes."

I dipped my head back down and continued to kiss her, using a bit more pressure with my mouth. I remembered then that Alice had slid a couple fingers inside me when she worked me over. I thought of the sensations and tried to imitated them as best as possible, surrounding my ring and middle finger in her wet heat. She was tight and slick.

Alice arched on the floor them whimpering my name out loud. I kept going adding more pressure before she spoke again.

"Rain -- her back -- her breasts -- kiss her -- touch her," she panted as she looked over my shoulder.

I was confused for a moment, but it all made sense once I felt Rain's fingers caress my nipples. Shots of pleasure coursed through my body. I moaned into Alice, deepening our kiss. My name came from her lips. I would never get tired of hearing her voice this way, all breathy and eager. I was dying to make her come.

Just then Rain's body came down on top of mine.

"Harder," Alice cried. She was talking to the both of us. Rain started grinding into me. His movements alone forced me harder against Alice's body, making her and I both tremble. Then I felt his lips laying gentle kisses across my back. I felt like crying again. He was making me feel so good, but he was doing it for Alice.

"Alice -- Alice, I love you."

That was when we came -- together. I don't know what pushed her over, but having Rain inside me, all over me and tasting Alice in my mouth, hearing her voice -- it was more than enough to make me come apart.

"Rain, that will be all," Alice panted, sitting up quickly. Rain withdrew from my body and disappeared out of the pool and Alice was in front of me, sliding into the water. She grabbed my cheeks with her perfect and kissed me, long and deep. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her with me, to the deeper end of the water.

"Do you see how he can be useful?" Alice whispered against my lips.

"Yes, Baby," I laughed. "I do."

"Good." She smiled before kissing me once more.

--

Alice and I spent the next two and half days making love to each other, adoring each other bodies and getting to know each other better. I loved every single minute of it.

I don't know what about me Alice held on to, what little bit of information I shared with her that she thought were the most important, but I learned much about her.

Alice was sad when Tia and Kebi and Amanda and Nessie were bound because she was lonely. They didn't alienate her, but they were so wrapped up in their Match that they didn't have time for her. Another reason she was so happy to have found me

She loved making things with her hands and not just clothes. Then next morning she grabbed a few pink and purple flowers hanging from one of our archways and wove me a bracelet while she continued to talk to me about the other girls on the island. it was gorgeous and it fit perfectly.

She really liked being tickled. It made her extremely wet. And she liked to bite. I figured out out pretty quickly that I liked being bitten.

She had three beauty marks on her body. One on the inside of her left ankle, one on her left forearm and one just behind her right ear. All of them were adorable and perfect.

Flormila did come and go as she pleased. She told us she spent time out in the forest with her sister and she went to play up at the place with the queen's Lion, Jade. When Alice and I weren't making specific use of the bed, she would climb up and lay with us, fanning us with her long tail. She didn't shed so it wasn't issue.

Rain for his part was the perfect servant. He went and got us food, lit and put out the torches, and uh- serviced us when ever Alice wanted him to. Alice did have a good point. The few times her touched her in whatever way were extremely easy and erotic to watch. I think it helped that he was kind of a robot. There were no romantic feelings as far as he was concerned. Hell he barely even talked. But I liked having him around. He was definitely one of the better gifts I had ever gotten and he was a gift I got to share with Alice.

Finally we decided to actually leave our quarters. Get out, show people we were still alive. Cru did come check on us once, but other than that we were left alone. I would have been more than happy to spend forever with just Alice, but I did want to see my mom before she left and I was interested to see what the next bits of my life on the island would entail.

We sent word with Cru that we would meet Esme and Mom at supper that night. I felt different when we got to the banquet hall. For one I had clothes on and two, I had Alice as my wife. I didn't feel like a visitor anymore, like a stranger. She made me feel like this was where I belonged, that these women who who I was meant to co-exist with. Charlie had been a great father, but with Alice now and spending time with Esme and Mom and our "neighbors", I felt like I had a family.

Mom and Esme sat with our table of six from from our wedding night. Tanya joined Rosalie over at the kiddie table. We had a great time talking and laughing and stuffing ourselves with food and chocolate. After supper we went back up to the palace with Mom and Esme and talked a little more. Mom was leaving the next night and we would spend the day together, but tonight would be our, well my first lesson with Zafrina.

"She will help you become more acclimated to our ways and she help you and Alice connect on a more intimate level," Esme told me. I couldn't help the look I'd gave her. Alice and I just spent three days having sex almost non-stop. I didn't think we could get much closer than that.

Mom laughed. "Trust Esme, Sweetie. There is more than just the physical proximity." I nodded, blushing. I had to wait and see.

--

Alice and I stopped back at our quarters before we went to see Zafrina. Flormila decided to tag along and spend some time with her mother, Yara.

We entered Kate and Zafrina's quarters, Flormila a few steps behind us. Kate and Zafrina met us that the door, hugging us and greeting us sweetly. Flormila went to her mother and flopped down beside her.

Although our place was bigger, theirs was nearly identical. They had a large pool set into the floor, except it was round. They had a similar fire pit/sitting area and enormous bed. They also had visitors. Tia and Kebi sat on the edge of the pool talking to each other quietly and Earth and Moon were chained up in the corner. I supposed we could have brought Rain with us, but it wasn't exactly like they were all going talk about the Monday night game.

Once all the hellos were said, Alice and I joined Zafrina on the floor by the fire pit. Kate went and stood by the bed with Tia and Kebi. Apparently we were about to get a show.

"It would be best to take you further out of your comfort zone before we move along. You have bounded with Alice beautifully, but the ways of the island go beyond what you experience with your match. I believe you have seen this is true?"

"Yes." How could I forget the things I'd seen... and heard. Alice and I were great together, but it was clear that a lot of the women enjoyed their group time.

"Alice," Zafrina said. Alice got on her knees facing me and stared taking off my robe. We undressed each other and settled back down on the cushions.

Zafrina had undressed as well and when we were settled she took my hand in hers. Alice scooted closer to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Bella, I know you have made use of your man, but think you have also seen the difference between the way we treat the men," she nodded towards the two in the corner. "And the ways in which we pleasure each other. I want to you see that you will be able to enjoy seeing Alice with the rest of us as you will enjoy being with others yourself. Alice is your Match, your true lover and I plan to show you tonight that you will know joy from any pleasure that she experiences, no matter the source."

I turned and looked at Alice. She nodded with an encouraging smile then kissed me softly on the lips. I turned back to Zafrina.

"You will touch me while I watch my Match receive pleasure from another and you know its affect on me."

"Okay."

"Now first tell me what you feel," she continued. I swallowed the nerves in my throat and let Zafrina guide my hand between her legs. "Do you feel my arousal?"

"No," I told her honestly. I pushed aside the fact that this was the first woman I'd touched besides Alice and focused on the fact the Zafrina wasn't aroused at all. She was open to me and I felt her smooth, soft skin, but that was it.

She nodded to Tia and Kebi and they slowly started undressing Kate and each other. When they were completely nude they took Kate down on the bed and began kissing and touching her. With the first moan that came from Kate, Zafrina started getting wet. She didn't move my hand, but as the minutes passed I could tell she was having trouble controlling herself. Her breathing become labored and deep.

It was impossible not to be turned on by what we saw. Tia and Kebi seemed like amazing lovers. They covered every inch of Kate's body, paying perfect attention to her nipples and her swollen, wet slit. Every time Kate came quiet noises would slip from Zafrina's lips. She was more than ready for her own release.

We watched for what must have been a good hour while Tia and Kate made love to Kate. Whether Zafrina meant it to be or not, this was also a serious lesson in control. By the end of it all, all I wanted to do was jump Alice. Zafrina was literally dripping -- and panting as she watched Kate come over and over on their bed, but he held her ground, watching and waiting patiently.

Finally when the three of them were spent they joined us on the floor. I could only imagine what Kate and Zafrina were going to do when we finally left or maybe while we were still there. They kissed for a brief moment, whispering to each other. Zafrina thanked Kate for her help, but apparently this was only the first half of tonight's lesson.

"Now Bella, you and Alice will both witness your Match being pleasured by another," Zafrina said. Just as I was about to wonder exactly how this was going to work, I followed Alice's gaze to the front archway. In walked Rosalie.

She came over, undressing while she walked and bent down to kiss each of us on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "Where do you want me?"

***this is unfortunately where this author stopped writing for fanfic, but this was one of her best stories, so I felt the need to share it anyway, even tho its not complete***


	27. Chapter 27

Welcome Home

by: Belinda Hart

It's one thing to have a wonderfully beautiful and enigmatic boyfriend. It's another thing to have a paranormal, beautiful, non-human-but-still-tender, enigmatic boyfriend. That's the predicament I'm in. And, as I sat on my bed, pulling my brush through my hair, I heard a light tap at my window. Thus, entered my beautifully enigmatic boyfriend in all of his glory.

His auburn hair was disheveled and windswept, pale skin glistening from rain, as he climbed through the small entrance to my annoyingly small room. He smiled, his perfect face happy to see me, his eyes a clear gold. That meant he had just come back from his hunting trip successful. That meant he wasn't thirsty.

"Hey," he said, moving in so he could hoist me into his arms, twirling us and sitting on my bed, gently burying his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled, and felt my heart begin to push against my ribcage.

"Hi, there," I responded, a smile across my lips as I felt a warm blush cascade across my cheeks. I tried my best not to move, strictly out of habit at this point, as his cold lips met my neck in a light, butterfly kiss.

There was little restraint in his motions as he grazed his lips across my jugular, not even stopping for an instant, a fraction of an instant, at the pulse in my veins. His lack of resolve meant I could respond to him. Happily, I sighed and leaned into the bulk of his chest, his arms snaking themselves gently around my waist.

"How was the hunt?" I asked, trying more to quake my wandering mind than out of actual curiosity.

"Good," he replied, bringing his lips to my ear. As his cool breath spread across my skin, I shuddered.

"Did you get a lot of Bears?" I said, trying to continue the conversation.

"Yes," he replied, gently letting his tongue dart out and tickle my earlobe. I smiled, he hadn't used a single multiple syllable phrase since he came. I wiggled a little and he let out a small sound, and I couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure or aggravation.

"Caveman, don't grunt at me, and speak in real sentences," I mocked. For once, I had the upper hand. He had been gone for three weeks in a major binge spree with Emmett and Jasper. Ever since we had started actually having sex, he had become somewhat of an addict. But, it took more out of him than it did me, so occasionally he would have to disappear for long periods of time to hunt constantly, so he could resist when we were so close. That's probably why he was here, and that's most definitely why he was currently running his hands across my stomach lightly and nuzzling into my neck.

Ok, so I kind of had the upper hand. After a couple more minutes of silence, or near silence as I whimpered when he sucked on my soft skin and grazed his nails across my stomach, he decided to grace me with his intelligent side.

"Hunting went well, it all tasted particularly good," he said, pushing so that his lips would brush against my skin with every word, cool breath spreading over my goose-bumped neck, "but, not as good as returning to you and getting to taste your skin.…"

I laughed a little, but when his cool lips brushed my jaw, the chilling force of his breath flowing across my skin made me shiver and rendered me utterly speechless. His hands trailed along my sides, before gently falling to my flannel-covered thighs, stroking them softly.

Quickly, and smoothly, he lifted my hand to his face, and slowly nuzzled into my palm as he inhaled deeply. I felt a smirk grow across his lips as he laughed.

"You've been thinking of me…" he said, his cool tongue licking at my palm, "…and wanting me…." I blushed more, if it were possible, as he gently let his tongue glide to my fingertips.

"I always think about you," I responded. He sucked gently at the tips of my middle and pointer fingers, swirling his tongue around them. I knew exactly what he tasted, and it made me blush more knowing that images of me…doing that…were probably playing through his brain. It made me blush even more when I saw the color it made his eyes. "…and I always want you…" I said in a small, mousey voice. I felt him smirk as he let my fingers free from the cool cave of his mouth, gently letting my hand fall to my lap. He buried his face in my hair, allowing me momentary relief from the insane embarrassment he had just caused me.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward," I answered, moving so I could look at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his eyes half open in what could easily be mistaken for a tired stare. But, I knew better than to think he was anything close to tired when he was acting like this.

"I'm not thinking that much right now, Edward…" I said. He laughed a little and raised a hand to press a finger against my cheek.

"Those say you are, and they say it might be something interesting," I blushed deeper, and he laughed again. "Tell me, how bad can it be?"

"…When you were….playing with my fingers…" I said, closing my eyes and looking away, there was no way I could say this and face him at the same time, "…um…what…were you…imagining?" I could practically hear the smirk that would be on his face now.

He grabbed my hips, and gently turned me so I was facing him, my legs on either side of him, wrapped around him. He bent down, and gently pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes smoldering at me. I blushed more, staring at him through my thick, brown lashes. Just as I had suspected, he was smirking down at me.

"I was imagining you," he said, blinking slowly as he spoke, "with your legs spread open on this bed. Your little hands pushed between your thighs as you gently rubbed yourself…" I felt a shiver cascade down my spine, but then realized it was just his fingertips. I darted my eyes away from his, but something about the way he was staring at me made them lock with his again in an instant. "…your back arched, your shoulders pushed into the mattress," he continued," as you let your head fall back, your beautiful hair fanned out around you…" I gently started to nibble on my bottom lip as he spoke, "and you were nibbling on your lip, just like that, with your eyes closed as your ministrations became more and more forceful. Your breath was coming in so heavily, and those perfect breasts of yours were flushed with that beautiful blood." I felt my body begin to tremble as I tried to push away a little, but his hand pulled me closer so I could hide nothing. I know he could feel the warmth spread from between my thighs as blood rushed there. "Then, you'd start shuddering, your legs shaking in that cute way they do when you can't stop them, and you lifted your hips off the bed," he said, moving his head so he could whisper in my ear, "and just as you came, you moaned out, almost silently, 'Edward.…'" Someone, cue the fireworks that were now spreading through my body.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest, inhaling the deep scent of him as he gently, and swiftly, unbuttoned the front of my flannel shirt.

"That's what I imagined when I tasted your hand," he said, as his cold hands traced over my skin from my open shirt. "Hell, that's what I imagined almost every night out there with Emmett and Jasper." His cool hands cupped my breasts lightly as I shivered with pleasure from the way a bolt of electricity seemed to transfer from our skin.

"Lean back, Bella," he commanded, and I obeyed. I leaned back, and one of his hands secured me. He knew, after many accidents, that I was clumsiest when aroused. He let his lips trails down my neck, his cool tongue darting out ever now and then before he reached one of my breasts. Gently, he swirled his tongue around my nipple, which was erect from arousal and his cool breath. He gently sucked the tender nub into his mouth, lapping at it with his cool, skilled tongue. My hands found his hair as I gently grabbed it, my eyes falling shut as I leaned my head foreword, my hair falling into my face.

I felt something hard pressing against my crotch as he sucked, and I smiled. I knew this was how the night was going to have ended. Or begun. Whichever. I opened my eyes, and stared at him through my thick lashes.

"Edward…?" I moaned, gently bucking my hips against him. I felt him inhale deeply and he pulled his face away from my chest, his eyes meeting mine with that deep, smoldering stare.

"Bella?" he asked, just saying my name. It was an unspoken conversation, and it always ended the same. He gently lifted me with one hand so I was kneeling over him and pulled away my flannel pants, leaving me bare from the waist down with an open shirt. I gently pulled my legs out from the pants and watched as he hurled them to the floor. He sighed and leaned back, his hands swiftly undoing the button of his jeans and tugging down the zipper.

There are rules we set in, and sometimes they were a burden. The first was that I couldn't let my tongue in his mouth, because I might prick it on his fangs. He lied back on my bed, his hands wrapped around my hips as I leaned in, pressing our lips together. I shivered as his tongue caressed my lips, asking for access. I let my lips part, and soon his cool tongue was swiping against my warm one. I tasted his breath, and gently sucked on his tongue, wishing I could know how it felt. That damn first rule.

The second was that he couldn't be on top of me, lest he gets too vigorous and crush me. And, most of them time, that wasn't a problem, but there were times, like now, when I just wished I could be pinned underneath him, to look up and see his face over me, his beautiful hair falling into his eyes.

Sex with Edward, no matter how wonderful was difficult.

His pushed my hips down with his hands, and I felt him gently slide into me, his large, rock-hard member pressing deeply into me as my legs quivered with the mere feel of it.

It was difficult, but very worth it.

I panted as he finished entering me, our bodies completely joined. My legs were shaking, and his cool hands began to lift me and pull be back down. My hands pushed against his chest, grasping against the fabric of his shirt as he began to thrust forcefully into me. I felt myself tingle as he worked himself into me, with each thrust, a bolt of electricity went through my body, starting from my sex and spreading through my body. It went up my spine and around my brain before finally letting itself resonate in my vocal chords, a small whimpering sound the result.

"Bella?" asked Edward, his motions slowing. That was absolutely unacceptable. I moaned and slowly opened my eyes, knowing they were glassy and lust-filled.

"Edward." He smirked and pulled me down, his hands caressing the small of my back, which he knew made me shiver and shake, and made my inner walls clench around him. He pulled my face to his as he slowly whispered.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he said, before crushing my lips into his as he thrust into me with a hard, fast thrust. I whimpered loudly into the kiss as he did it again, and again, his hand still holding me still, his fingers running circles across my back. His thrusts started varying between hard and soft, and I knew what he was doing.

And I loved it. He sped up and slowed down, changing pressure and slightly changing angle by moving me over him. Within minutes, I was shuddering uncontrollably and moaning. He broke the kiss, allowing me to burry my face in his neck as he continued. I could hear his breath until it stopped for a minute. It meant he was close, which was good, because I was definitely going to collapse after this. He thrust once more, deeper into me than he had before, and with much more force. At the same time he pressed the right spot on my back and I heard him finally exhale, his cold breath falling down my spine.

It sent me flying, my mind cascading into an endless galaxy then exploding into a sea of stars.

"Edward…" I moaned as I felt him join me on my inter-galactic orgasm journey.

And, just as I had expected, I crashed back down to earth the same moment I passed out on Edward's chest. I awoke, curled in the arms of Edward, who had since showered and was lying next to me, completely nude. I looked down, and laughed seeing that I, too, was completely naked and smelled of soap. I looked up at him as he laughed, gently playing with my hair.

"You know, sometimes I'm afraid that you're dead, the way you sleep like that." He said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I'm afraid that you're an evil, blood-sucking monster from beyond the grave, but it doesn't mean it's true," he smiled and gently kissed my forehead.

"God, I love you're witty banter, Bella," he said sarcastically.

"Mmhmm, I love you, too" I said, before curling into his chest. "Welcome home, lovely," I said, gently yawning before closing my eyes. I think I heard him say something along the lines of 'sleeping my life away,' before I drifted off, but he was probably just jealous.


End file.
